Sugar and Spice
by Br00keSc0tt
Summary: Brucas Fic! Written a lot like My first 4. Brooke and Lucas are 23 and engaged and oh the surprises they have coming their way... and you thought planning a wedding was stressful! can they get through? Please R&R! Updated 12.14
1. Default Chapter

Lucas Scott sat by the door waiting for her to let him in. This the 3rd time this week he had forgotten his key before practice. Knowing his fiancé she was in the shower with the radio blasting and most likely wasn't listening for the doorbell. So from the way things looked, he was going to be out there for a while. He didn't mind it though, the chilly Charlotte air gave him time to think and clear his head. Lately he had been only thinking about one thing. Brooke Davis, his soul mate, the love of his life, and as she always liked putting it, his better half.

The strange thing was if you had asked him just 5 years ago who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with he mostly likely wouldn't have said Brooke, in fact he didn't think anyone in their right mind would have said Brooke, except maybe Mouth or Felix. She always said it was kind of a blur how they got back together, and with all the sex that was going on he could see why… but to him it was crystal clear.

It had all started the day before graduation. He had been dating girls on and off since he and Brooke had broken up the first time, mostly Anna and Peyton. But as Brooke always said he and Peyton were too much a like for anything to ever really happen and he knew she was right. Around that same time Brooke was "dating" Felix, if you could even call casual sex whenever she got jealous of Lucas's relationships dating. Then after Felix moved… it became even less of a relationship. It was a hard time for Brooke with her loosing all of her money and Lucas. But they had still been good friends, talking everyday about random things, checking up on each other and making the other ones world just a little bit easier. For as long as he lived he would forget their conversation that day before graduation.

"Hey Broody, wanna give me a hand" Brooke laughed coming out of his bathroom in just her bra and underwear

"With what? Becoming a porn star?"

"That… and picking out a dress to wear under my robe… which do you like?" She asked holding up to very similar black dresses

"Couldn't you just go naked?"

"I could… but what fun would the foreplay be after if I was already undressed?" She giggled in her usual cheery way that made his heart jump

"You know I don't trust that Felix dude, I don't care what he says"

"I know you don't, but handsome as you well know I don't trust any dude…" Brooke frowned

"You can trust me"

"Not a smart thing to say to your ex-girlfriend who you cheated on!" Brooke laughed throwing a dress at him

"Right… I always forget that"

"But I do trust you Luke, at least more than I trust anyone else"

Those had been their last words before he finally came to his senses and kissed her. He wasn't sure what had made him do it, it just happened. At first he thought it had been something programmed in his brain that made him want to kiss other girls while he was dating one. But everything felt so right as he did it. Thankfully she kissed him back and things continued from there. But of course as those 1-night stands happen, the next morning after she left neither of them had spoken of it again.

After the next day everyone went their separate ways. Nathan and Haley moved to Connecticut so she could go to Yale and he could go to NYU. Peyton decided after her stay in rehab that she needed 6 months in France to clear her head. Anna decided that UCLA was the best college for her and wanted to get there a few months early to get settled, and Felix followed her not long there after to go to some community college. This left Brooke and Lucas all alone in Tree Hill for the summer. Not that that was a problem for either of them. Brooke was always finding some trouble for them to secretly get into and when she ran out of ideas she and Lucas would just lie in the hammock in her back yard and read…. Lets not get crazy…He would read, she would listen and make jokes about the peoples names.

Of course no one knew they were dating, really they weren't even sure if they were dating. They were just 2 lonely people together. Then Karen dropped the biggest bombshell on Lucas that had probably ever been dropped.

"Lucas… Your 18, and I have spent 18 years of my life raising you… I'm moving to Italy with Andy for a year." Karen laughed

"Seriously?"

"Yes… we want a quiet place" Karen smiled

"How quiet?"

"We will have to talk through letters and a phone call twice a month" Karen said nervously

"Mom… I think you should do it! It's only for a year, you deserve this"

Somehow that year had turned into 2, then 4 then 5. During those 5 years Lucas and Brooke had dated, broken up, and gotten engaged. Lucas had gotten accepted to Carolina on a Basketball scholar ship and Brooke had of course followed him and gotten in just by using her parents names. Now 5 years later at the ages of 23, Lucas played pro ball for the Carolina Bobcats and Brooke believe it or not was in law school. As it turned out she could kick serious ass in a courtroom. Law School or not though she was still the same crazy Brooke that he had fallen for at 16. In fact, she was the only person he still talked too from when he was 16.

"Hey Handsome… forget your key… again" Brooke giggled from the doorway in her towel breaking Lucas's thoughts

"If someone would stop hiding it from me" Lucas laughed walking inside behind her

"What? Me? Do something like that? Never! Just like I didn't hide that dumb Steinbeck book you would rather read then have fun with me" Brooke giggled again grabbing him close

"I am going to find that Book one of these days Brooke, and when I do I am going to hit you with it" Lucas said kissing her

"Hmm this sounds like it could be kinky… I could totally deal with this"

"I bet you could… How was class?" Lucas asked pulling her down on the couch beside him

"Dumb… Why did I choose law school again?" Brooke whined

"Because you like arguing with people and digging into their personal lives?" Lucas asked even though he already knew the answer

"Oh yea, that… ok so you are totally going to hate this… if possible you are going to hate this more than I hate it and that's a lot?"

"Your gay?" Lucas asked

"Your not funny…and no. That's Anna? Remember? Anyway they are making me go to Chicago for 2 weeks! I have to leave the day after tomorrow, and this is the worst part; I have to room with a girl! Ew!" Brooke whined louder laying her head on his chest

"Yea, I think that's the high point for me" Lucas laughed

"And I told them that I was bringing my fiancé, and do you know what they said?" Brooke asked turning red with anger

"No?"

"Yes! They said no! Who the hell do they think they are telling me no?" She yelled

"I couldn't have gone anyway, remember? Game" Lucas reminded her

"Yea, well if I die in a plane crash you tell our children I love them!" Brooke yelled

"Brooke, we don't have children" Lucas laughed

"See! If I die I will be leaving nothing in this world!"

"You aren't going to die" Lucas comforted

"Lets just go have sex… maybe it will get my mind off of things"

"Cant… not until after we watch the news I'm on it remember?"

"Yes I do Broody boy! That's why I have the DVD set to tape it, and after its over we are having sex" Brooke giggled. She was making him squirm and she loved it

"Shh, its on"

"We are here with The Carolina Bobcats newest player Lucas Scott, how does it feel to be on the bobcats Lucas?"

Peyton Sawyer was flipping channels when she saw it. Lucas Scott on the news. Ever since she had been back in America she hadn't had a chance to catch up with old friends. She was just trying to get her life together. She was living in Raleigh with a girl she had met in France as her roommate. Mary was the girl who had helped her realize that she loved Lucas, and as the reason they had both come back home. Now she was just too chicken to call Lucas and tell him how she felt.

"Mary! Mary! This is the guy! This is Lucas!" Peyton screamed at the top of her lungs

"What where here?"

"No on TV! He plays for the Carolina Bobcats now…. Shh… listen see if they ask him if he is single" Peyton said turning the TV up louder. Then as she had expected about 6 minutes into the interview… the reporter asked

"So Lucas… I know all of the ladies out there are wondering, are you single?" The reporter asked

"Sorry Phillip, I've learned that mixing personal life with professional life is not a good combination, but I will tell you I am not lonely when I come home at night" Lucas said flashing his million dollar smile

"Damn Peyt! He is hot! How did you let him get away?"

"I'm not sure, timing was always wrong I guess" Peyton whispered

Brooke stuffed her bags with clothes that were all way too inappropriate to wear in a courtroom. She didn't care if she was a slutty lawyer though, knowing her once she got her degree she would quit and stay home… Lucas joked that she was going to be a housewife who raised the kids and did school functions. But he knew good and well she didn't want kids.

She watched from the window as Lucas shot hoops. She loved to watch him play; he just seemed so peaceful and content. The only thing that made her feel like that was him. She hated to leave him because she just felt so alone well bored. Brooke beat on the window so he would look up at her and then she flashed him. Of course the other guys he was shooting hoops with got an eyeful too. But that was them he was the sugar and she was the spice. At least that was how he had put it the day they decided to officially become a couple.

They had been lying in the hammock in her back yard talking.

"So Broody… tell me, what made you want to spend your whole summer with me?" Brooke asked rolling over to face him.

"The sex… defiantly the sex" Lucas laughed

"No, I mean for real"

"For real? Because somewhere in these past couple weeks I realized that I am totally 100 in love with you and if I let you go I may never see you again, I mean that's how it works isn't it? High School sweethearts never last"

"But you and I aren't high school sweethearts, we are more like mortal enemies who have really good sex"

"True… but you know what I mean. We will probably never see most of the people we went to high school with again, and I can't do that with you"

"Aren't we sounding like a Hallmark card today?" Brooke giggled kissing him

"I want you to be my girlfriend" Lucas smiled

"Like officially?"

"Yes like officially…"

"How do you manage to make me so happy and scared at the same time?"

"Scared?"

"It's a good scared…"

Brooke still had that good scared every time she saw or kissed him. Her grandmother had once told her that was how you know you have found the one… Every time you kiss them it is like the first time.

"Hey, so I just got voted the guy with the hottest fiancé" Lucas said walking into the bedroom

"See… always looking out for your social life" Brooke smiled throwing a bra at him

"I see that, so are you packed yet? I swear you are worse than my mother"

"Nice, call your fiancé your mother… see how fast the sex goes away" Brooke giggled

"What am I going to do with 2 weeks without you?"

"You're going to do what every other guy on your team does when his girl is away… hire a hooker" Brooke laughed kissing him

"I need to read" Lucas laughed kissing her back

"Read… boring…"

"So you will never guess who called me today" Lucas said excitedly

"Um, wait! Yes I will… Um, Fred?"

"Who?"

"My other fiancé… duh" Brooke giggled

"Right, no Haley… She's pregnant" Lucas laughed

"Haley! Oh My God! I can totally see her being a mom! I have to call her! Yay! I get to he aunt Brooke!" Brooke shrieked

"Don't you hate children?" Lucas asked confused

"No… I like children, especially other people's children that I can corrupt and send home when I am sick of them"

"I see"

"But if we had kids I would have to deal with them all day and, god what if they ended up like me as a teenager… nope I will not do that to man kind" Brooke laughed

"Ok, if you say so… I guess I don't care either way" Lucas lied and she knew he was lying.

"Alright, I am going to call Haley and congratulate her… This is so awesome!" Brooke giggled as she left the room

Karen looked down from the plane at the land below her. She couldn't wait to get off and see Lucas. She had not laid eyes on him in 5 years… sure they had talked through letters and phone calls but never about anything important. He didn't even know that she and Andy had gotten married; it just didn't seem like something she should tell him in a letter or on the phone.

"Are you nervous?" Andy asked looking over at Karen whose hands were shaking

"A little… I mean do you think he is going to totally hate me? Do you think he has a girlfriend or a job?"

"Calm down… he is probably the same sweet innocent little boy you left to come to France" Andy comforted

"I hope so"

Brooke rolled over in the bed and looked at Lucas.

"Defiantly one of our better times" Brooke giggled

"That had to be some kind of a record right?"

"Yes… Wow, I should maybe get ready to get on a plane more often!" Brooke said kissing him

"You better get going or you're going to miss your plane"

"Yea… like now… Hey Luke, I love you" Brooke giggled as she slipped on her clothes and grabbed her bag

"I love you too"

Peyton and Mary walked the streets of downtown Charlotte. Mary had basically forced Peyton out here to make her talk to Lucas, and now that she was out here she was glad. She knew in her heart that they were meant to be together and she was going to make sure it stayed that way.

"So we're close right?" Peyton asked looking down at the paper from Yahoo Maps

"Yea, I think so… Its apartment 2332, Shit! This is a nice place"

"I heard he got like a million dollar signing bonus…" Peyton laughed

"Damn girl! If you get with him you'll be rich!" Mary screamed

"Ok… just knock for me!" Peyton squirmed by the door

Mary leaned over and knocked on the door and then there were footsteps

"I'm coming…" Lucas yelled towards the door.

"He even sounds hot!" Marry chuckled

"He- Peyton" Lucas stuttered

"Lucas! God it's so good to see you! You look the same!" Peyton laughed hugging him

"I know! Same here… wh-what are you doing here?"

"Well I saw you on the news the other night and I though well, I'll come see him"

"Come in"

Brooke clenched the arm rails of the plane. She hated flying, usually when she went somewhere she just had Lucas come with her, to calm her nerves. He would always do funny things to make her feel better like take her into the bathroom to make out or draw funny pictures on the barf bags. Now she was sitting next to a 40-year-old businessman who kept giving her the look.

"Hey there cutie" He smiled

"Hi"

"So you got a boyfriend?"

"I'm engaged actually" Brooke smiled showing him her big ass ring

"What does he do?"

"He's a basketball player, but he works as a pimp on the weekends. I was one of his women but after the 5th baby he figured he should so the right thing and marry me, even if he is my ½ brother"

"I- I"

"I tried to tell him I was a lezzy but did he listen? No…" Brooke giggled

"I… I see"

"Would everyone please buckle your seatbelts as we prepare for landing." The flight attendant said over the intercom

"Hey… you ok? You don't look so good"

"I'm fine… Just air sick, I hate flying" Brooke smiled

"Ah, my wife is the same way… You know we were flying to Asheville one time and she threw up all over me, you aren't going to throw up all over me are you"

"I promise I will turn the other way" Brooke lied

Lucas led Peyton over to the couch and sat down with her. She looked just the same as she had 5 years ago, except for her hair being a little bit shorter and she had gained a little weightt in the hips.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Lucas asked grabbing one of Brooke's mini-Pepsi's from the refrigerator.

"No thanks… So I see you are still reading those Steinbeck books" Peyton laughed pointing to "The Winter of Our Discontent" on the coffee table. Lucas had finally found it after Brooke had left.

"Yea… They are like a drug… I didn't mean that, sorry"

"It's fine… I've learned to laugh about the addiction" Peyton laughed

"So… You look great"

"You too! I saw you on TV and barely recognized you"

"Yea… that wasn't one of my best moments" Lucas laughed nervously. He wasn't sure what to say to her… last time they had spoken it wasn't exactly the greatest conversation. He couldn't remember exactly how it had gone but he did recall the words "Thank god your not with Brooke anymore… I would probably die" Coming from a person who had just gotten out of rehab… that was a scary sentence

"So… tell me about this girl that keeps you company at night"

Lucas knew he should have seen this coming. He had tried to steer the conversation away from it best he could when she was suddily asking but now that she had asked flat out it wasn't going to be easy to dodge it. It wasn't that he couldn't tell her about Brooke, usually he told everyone about his crazy, but wonderful fiancé. It was just that this was Peyton and she had had some problems. Since he hadn't seen her in so long he had no idea if it would tip her over the edge knowing about him and Brooke.

"Well she's a great girl. Very loving… a law student"

"Wow Lucas that's really great! I always knew you were going to find someone who was better than anyone in Tree Hill. I bet she is really smart and pretty" Peyton smiled

"She is…she's in Chicago right now for a class"

"Really?" Peyton asked, she couldn't help but think this was the perfect opportunity for her to move in. She had stolen Lucas away from a girl before and she could do it again

"Yea… she was really mad about going"

"That's great Luke, I'm really glad you're happy" Peyton smiled putting her hand on his leg

"How about you… anyone special in your life?"

"There is this guy… I have known him for a while…"

Brooke walked clumsily off the plane. She was just happy to be off. Her whole body ached and her head was pounding… hard. If she could just make it into the airport she could take a Motrin and feel better. The problem was making it inside.

"You need help with those bags?" The man from the plane asked her once she finally got to the baggage area.

"Please?" Brooke begged handing him the bags. Her arms felt like they were going to give out on her… and then it happened. The last thing she remembered was looking down at her watch and then it all went blank


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you guys! SO thank you SOOO much for all the reviews! In the beginning this story may seem a little like my Trilogy… but believe me… hahaha I have a WHOLE set path for it… totally different, I swear! Hahaha anyways! Chapter 2!

"Miss Davis? Miss Davis can you hear me? My name is Dr. Stuart, you passed out at the airport and now you're in the hospital"

Brooke opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She was defiantly in a hospital, hooked up to more tubes than she ever thought imaginable, Needles and wires sticking out from all over the place and her head was defiantly throbbing, hard.

"What happened?" Brooke asked quietly once she was sure she could talk

"You passed out, we're not sure why yet but we are running some tests" The Doctor smiled comforting Brooke

"What could it be? Am I dying?" Brooke asked terrified. She had really never had to be in a hospital before other than the time she had had her tonsils out when she was 11.

"Calm down, it could be a number of things… low blood sugar, fatigue, You had just gotten off of a plane… who knows, but I am sure it is nothing serious. Is there anyone we can call for you?"

"Lucas, my fiancé… he's in Charlotte… but if you think it's nothing serious then I might wait to call him. Knowing him he will want to come down and I don't want him to do that if I am just tired"

"Ok sweetie, its up to you. I am going to go check on some other patients and your tests… if you need anything just push that button and call the nurse, ok?" he doctor asked handing Brooke the call button

"Ok, thank you"

"You're welcome" Dr. Stuart smiled as she left

Lucas and Peyton sat on the couches still talking. It had been awkward for both of them at first but soon they were talking again like old times, mostly about old times. Lucas still hadn't brought up the fact that he was engaged to Brooke, sure Peyton seemed fine and back to her normal self… but she had seemed fine before she had gone to rehab too.

"So do you want to know the creepiest thing? I was in Europe and I saw your mom!"

"You're kidding me" Lucas laughed

"Nope…I was in Italy with Mary and we were walking down this street and there she was! I couldn't believe it"

"How is she? Last time I talked to her was god, 3 weeks ago she sent a letter and before that she called, it's been a awhile" Lucas laughed as he thought back. He missed his mom but even if she were in the states he probably wouldn't talk to her anymore than he did now. But at least if she were in the states she would already know about Brooke.

"She seemed great! Very cheery, speaking of cheery! I heard the funniest thing! I heard from Deb that Brooke is getting married! Brooke Davis married… can you believe it?" Peyton asked laughing

"Wow… I- I that's great. Who's the lucky guy?" Lucas asked nervously.

"Lucky guy… come on Luke would you want to marry her? She's insane, great to party with and awesome if you want to shop… but hell you remember dating her…I'm not sure who the guy is though, Deb didn't seem to know, but you have to remember where this is coming from… Deb also told me Brooke was in law school so there is really no telling if it is true" Peyton laughed

"Right, so you haven't talked to Brooke?"

"No, My therapist told me that it was my old friends that were causing me to turn to the drugs… that I needed a whole new life style. So I got one, but I figure it's been long enough now… I really need to call her and catch up! It's sad… I haven't talked to Anna, or Felix or Haley, or Nathan or you or Brooke… what is up with them! Tell me all the juicy gossip" Peyton yelled excitedly. She had forgotten how much she had missed all of the drama in Tree Hill since she had been gone. Of course now it wasn't really Tree Hill drama since everyone had moved away, but it was still the same old drama.

"Well Haley is pregnant… Nathan is working a lot. I haven't talked to Anna or Felix since graduation. I'm not really on either of their keep in touch list" Lucas smiled evilly

"Right… because you broke up with Anna on graduation, ouch" Peyton laughed

"Dude, I wasn't dating her… I just told her that I needed time and besides! She is a lesbian! Its kinda messed up when we were both scooping out girls"

"Right so you 2 were like Felix and Brooke? Friends with benefits…" Peyton snorted rolling her eyes.

"Yea, yea whatever" Lucas laughed

"I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Peyton squealed

"Damn, I have to get to practice…" Lucas said looking down at his watch. He was already going to be late and he still hadn't heard from Brooke

"Call me later? Maybe we can do dinner and finish catching up?" Peyton asked

"Sure"

Brooke sat in her hospital bed bored out of her mind. There really was nothing to do in a hospital. She had annoyed the hunky male nurse to the point where he had stuck her with this persnickety old woman who had probably been doing this same job during the Civil War. After that she had tried to get up to roam the halls but there were way too many wires connected to her to even sit up right. Now she was flipping channels hoping to maybe catch the tail end of Nip Tuck or some other gory medical show.

"Miss Davis" Dr. Stuart said smiling as she walked in the room finally about 7:00

"Dr. Stuart… so what's the verdict. Am I dying" Brooke laughed then regretted saying it in case she really was dying

"No, I'm sure you're going to be fine… Brooke did you say you were in law school?" Dr. Stuart asked

"Yea, crazy I know"

"Right, and your engaged?"

"Yea…we're trying to set a date but it isn't easy" Brooke laughed

"And how long have your fiancé been together… I mean sexually?"

"Since we were 16, why? Oh My God did he give me an STD? Because if that guy on the plane said anything to you about Lucas being a pimp… I was kidding, see he was trying to hit on me and it was a long flight and"

"Brooke he didn't give you an STD" Dr. Stuart said seriously

"I was going to kill him" Brooke giggled

"You're pregnant"

Karen walked the streets of Tree Hill with Andy hand in hand. She couldn't wait to see Lucas. Of course he was all the way in Charlotte but she would see him soon enough. As Andy had said "You've waited 5 years… what's 5 more days?" and he had a point. Absence makes the heart grow fonder… and she was defiantly fond of seeing Lucas.

"What's wrong deery?" Andy asked

"I'm just thinking" Karen smiled looking down at the ground

"Lucas?"

"Yea, I mean what kind of mother leaves her son for 5 years?"

"A mother who spent 18 years of her life raising him. Kare, he was going to go off to college and leave you all alone missing him. At least this way you both got to live out your dreams" Andy comforted

"I just wonder what he has been up to you know? I mean what's this girl he is dating like? Is she nice? Smart? Does she really love him? It's all just racing through my head." Karen laughed

"Karen, you raised a good boy and I am sure the girl he is dating is great, he wouldn't have it any other way"

"I hope you're right"

Just as Lucas was getting ready to leave practice to head home when his teammate Mike Jefferson stopped him. They had been friends ever since college and Mike was seriously crushed out on Brooke.

"Scott!" Mike yelled throwing him a ball

"Yea?"

"Where's that pretty fiancé of yours?"

"Chicago" Lucas laughed

"Damn, that one was a looker… what the hell did you do to her to make her go away? You need to have some respect for your teammates man! We liked looking at her too" Mike laughed

"She'll be back in 2 weeks… School thing"

"Then who's that chick waiting for you other there?" Mike asked pointing to Peyton who was standing in the doorway

"Peyton"

"Nice, you tell her Mike said hey for me will ya? And tell Brooke to give me a call when she dumps your ass" Mike grinned

"In your dreams man… I'm out" Lucas laughed throwing the ball back to Mike. Everyone on the team wanted Brooke. Every game they would vote whose girlfriend looked the hottest and Brooke always got it. Of course she was Brooke, always prancing around after practice in her short mini skirts and tight tank tops flirting up a storm. Then purposely hanging all over Lucas to let them know she was a very taken woman. Then again… he was going to be a very single man if he didn't call Brooke soon and tell her about Peyton before one of the guys did.

"Hey Luke… Thought you might wanna get some dinner or something" Peyton smiled. Lucas could tell she had defiantly been home and changed. Her make up was done and she was wearing tight jean Capri pants with a green sleeveless shirt. Not usual Peyton attire.

"Sure, there's something I need to talk to you about anyway… Where are we going?"

"Depends on whose paying, I'm a little short from the trip" Peyton laughed shyly

"Don't worry about it, I'll pay… They defiantly give me enough money around here"

"Ok then… lets go to Chili's!" Peyton suggested. She hadn't had a good steak in a while

"Chili's it is"

Brooke sat in her hospital bed in complete shock. Pregnant? She and Lucas had been so safe… extra safe if that was even possible.

"Brooke, are you ok?" Dr. Stuart asked seeing a tear run down Brooke's cheek

"Are you sure? I mean I'm, I'm on the pill… Lucas and I are, we're" Brooke couldn't quite get the words out; there were none that accurately said how she was feeling. Scared, lonely, nervous, but mostly scared. It was all racing through her mind so fast she couldn't process it.

"Brooke there are ways to deal with this if you don't want a baby. Lucas never has to know"

"So your suggesting I lie to Lucas and just like it never happened?" Brooke asked wiping a tear away from her cheek

"Women do it all the time, especially when they are just starting out and aren't ready for a baby"

"I-I need to go h-home and talk to Luke… can I call him now?" Brooke asked between sobs. She wasn't sure why she was crying. Her guess was hormones.

"Here…I'll be just outside, call the nurse when you are off the phone and she will get me" Dr. Stuart said handing her the phone

"Ok" Brooke said trying to smile as she dialed the number. Finally there was the sound of the phone clicking on and then Lucas's voice

"Hello?" Lucas asked sounding very cheery. At least he was happy.

"Luke…"

"Hey, what wrong… I tried to call you but I got your voicemail"

"Yea… it's been kinda crazy… what are you doing?"

"You'll never guess who I am having dinner with… actually you might and I am really hoping you don't strangle me through the phone… but she kinda forced me into it… It's Peyton"

"Lucas not now we need to talk… are you sitting down and alone?"

"Yea, we're eating… she's in the bathroom. I can't hear much; there are these screaming kids behind us…I swear! Brooke are you ok?" Lucas asked now with a worried tone in his voice

"Actually this isn't really a phone conversation. We'll talk when I get home tomorrow?"

"Wait tomorrow? Brooke… You have me really worried, what's going on?"

"Don't worry Broody… I'll explain tomorrow… I love you" Brooke said trying to sound like her usually cheery self

"Love you too" Lucas said then heard Brooke hang up the phone

After Brooke hung up the phone she waited a minute before calling Dr. Stuart in so she could think without people shoving ideas into her head. Poor Lucas probably was thinking she was going to break up with him or something. Parts of that conversation were just starting to sink in. He was having dinner with Peyton? Now she wished she had stayed on longer to get the details.

"Are you off yet?" Dr. Stuart asked knocking lightly on the door

"Yea… I was just thinking… Peyton?" Brooke mumbled to herself

"Excuse me?" Dr. Stuart asked confused

"Nothing"

"So what did he say?"

"He um, I didn't tell him… I figured it probably wasn't something that I should say over the phone. I told him I would talk to him tomorrow when I got home… I can go home right?" Brooke asked. She hadn't even thought about that when she had told Lucas she would see him tomorrow.

"Of course… how about this… we'll so an ultrasound, finish up your lab work and release you tonight so maybe you can catch a late flight back home"

"Really? Wow…"

"And you're sure this is what you want?"

"I can't lie to him… He's my world and if I loose him then I have nothing. I know it sounds corny but it's the truth. I wouldn't want him lying to me" Brooke smiled. She knew that what he had just told her over the phone probably took every once of courage he had.

"Ok then well I will get the ultrasound in here… sit tight"

Lucas sat at the table staring at his cell phone for a few seconds after Brooke had hung up. She really had him worried… she was not her usual talkative keep you on the phone for hours self. She was just… quiet. Which wasn't Brooke at all.

"So she gets an I love you" Peyton giggled walking back to the table

"What?"

"You told her you loved her"

"Yea, hey Peyton I gotta go… I'm sorry, it's just" Lucas started but Peyton interrupted seeming to understand.

"Its fine… go. Give me a call tomorrow and we can finish"

"Great… oh here's the money for dinner" Lucas said handing her 40 as he walked out.

Once he got outside the restaurant to his car he pulled out his cell phone again and tried to call Brooke.

"Hey, its Brooke… the future Mrs. Brooke Scott! Leave a message and I'll get back to you… If I like you"

"Hey its Luke… look you really creeped me out on the phone earlier and I just wanted to make sure you ok… call me and tell me you're alright… ok?"

"Lucas… wait" Peyton yelled

"Yea?"

"We drove on together"

"Damn, your right… hop in" Lucas laughed

"So are you going to tell me more about this girl or am I going to have to pry?" Peyton asked once they had been on the road for a few minutes

"What do you want to know?"

"Well for starters how serious is it? Where's she from? What does she look like?"

"Its pretty serious I guess… She's from a really small town and she's beautiful… auburn hair, brown eyes… fair skin, you'll see her tomorrow. Apparently she is coming home"

"Really? I thought she was gone for 2 weeks"

"Me too, I miss her though…" Lucas smiled thinking of Brooke.

"Be truthful… you miss her cooking and cleaning"

"Are you kidding me? We eat out every night and we have a maid that comes in 3 times a week"

"Well then…" Peyton laughed

"She's great though"

"Its strange isn't it?"

"What?"

"All the drama we went through in high school to have these relationships with each other and now its like it didn't even matter… We all moved on, minus Nathan and Haley… It's almost like it wasn't even worth it, you know?"

Brooke watched as Dr. Stuart and nurse moved the ultra sound around her stomach looking for what god only knew. It didn't look like anything important was in there, and for a split second she thought they maybe wrong about the whole thing. Just for a split second.

"There it is" Dr. Stuart smiled pointing to the screen

"There what is?"

"Your baby?" The nurse laughed

"That's not a baby… that's like a, a dot"

"Give it 5 months and then you tell me it is a dot"

"Damn it" Brooke cussed seeing that it was actually there.

"Do you want a picture?"

"Of the dot?" Brooke said almost laughing, she didn't see the point

"Yes…" The nurse smiled

"No…"

"Ok then well we're all finished here" Dr. Stuart said pulling her gloves off

"Wait, maybe like 1 picture" Brooke said quickly thinking about home much she may regret it one day if she didn't get one.

"Ok"

"Oh, and 1 for Lucas… just incase"

"2 pictures it is" The nurse laughed

"So how long before I start getting fat, I mean if Lucas and I decide we want a baby"

"Well you're a tiny girl, I'd say you would probably start to show around the 4 month mark" Dr. Stuart smiled

"4 months huh? Lucas is going to love this" 


	3. Chapter 3 hahaha I am so creative

**Chapter 3!** Dude that feels weird after typing things like Chapter 25 and stuff for so long… Hahaha anyway Thanks SOOO much for the reviews! I am glad you guys like this story! Please keep reviewing and Enjoy!

* * *

"Ok so here we are… I'll call you tomorrow, maybe we can all have dinner" Lucas said opening her door for her.

"Just let me know…I had fun tonight Luke"

"Me too, it was really good to see you. I'm just really glad your doing better"

"Me too… bye" Peyton smiled giving Lucas a quick shy hug

"Bye"

Once Peyton walked into her hotel Lucas picked up his cell phone again. He really needed to talk to Brooke. Just the tone of her voice was giving him an uneasy feeling in his stomach. At first he thought maybe it was because we was with Peyton but then remembered that she had sounded like that when he answered the phone. Hopefully this time she would give him some information.

"Hello?" Brooke said answering on the first ring

"Hey, its me"

"Hey Broody" She giggled in her usual cheeriness. Hearing it put his stomach at ease

"Cheery… you ok?"

"I'm fine"

"You sounded funny on the phone earlier, it worried me" Lucas laughed

"Yea... sorry about that. It's a long story, like I said I'll tell you when I get home"

"Ok… if you say so"

"So how was dinner with Peyton?" Brooke asked trying to sound casual but Lucas knew what she meant

"It was fine… She's a lot better than the last time we saw her"

"Did you tell her about us?"

"No, I figured that was something we could do together?" Lucas laughed

"You and your togetherness… You were just chicken"

"Hey…"

"Admit it" Brooke giggled. Just talking to him was making her feel better all ready.

"Fine… I was, dude she's your best friend"

"Yea yea, ugh the Christmas traffic is terrible here"

"Really? Speaking of holidays my mom wants to know what I'm doing 4th of July. She wants me and my "girlfriend" to fly to Italy. I got a letter from her today"

"7 months from now… that's a little far away isn't it?" Brooke asked knowing that if they kept the baby they would have a 1 month old in July. The thought sent chills through her bones.

"We can get cheap tickets"

"Your funny if you think I'm flying coach"

"I know…" Lucas laughed. Brooke had a crazy notion that if they flew 1st class they would have a better chance of surviving a place crash.

"Ok my plane is boarding… Pick me up at 2:00?"

"I don't know… that's late, don't you just want to sleep there with the Hobo's?"

"Ha, ha… See you then?" Brooke giggled

"Of course, love you"

"Love you too, bye… oh and Luke, can you bring me a Ding Dong?" Brooke asked. She had been craving them since she had seen this little girl eating one.

"What?"

"You know… a Ding Dong, I looked all over Chicago and I couldn't find one!"

"Ok… If you say so"

"Luvies" Brooke giggled

"Bye" Lucas laughed hanging up the phone

Karen laid in bed beside Andy looking at her photo album. Just 3 more days and she got to see her boy. She felt silly for making such a big deal out of it but when you haven't laid eyes on your child for 5 years and have no idea what he is up too you tend to make a big deal out of it she thought. Andy just thought it was funny seeing Karen so worked up. She had been cooking up a storm all day making him all of his favorite foods to take up there to him.

"Kare, are you still looking at those pictures? Why don't you read something?" Andy asked trying to calm her down

"I cant read when I am this worked up!"

"Then don't be so worked up sweetie, its just Lucas"

"I know, I just want everything to be perfect when I see him and his girlfriend. I want her to like me" Karen laughed

"Isn't she supposed to worry about you liking her?"

"I guess so. It's just all so strange! This could be the girl he marries"

"Or not" Andy smiled

"What do you mean?"

"He's 23…"

"True… he is going to be so surprised! I sent him a letter saying I wanted to see him on 4th of July! That should trick him!" Karen laughed. This was he would have no idea she was anywhere near here

"Your so mean"

"Or thoughtful"

"True… now put those pictures down!" Andy sighed

Brooke sat in her seat on the plane. It was coach of course because that was all she was able to get, but it wasn't as bad as she had thought it was going to be. There was a little girl no more than 6 sitting beside her with a bandana on her head, the same little who had been eating the Ding Dong earlier and now she was eating another one.

"Do you want one?" The little girl asked pulling an extra one out of her backpack

"I would love one! Thank you, you are my new best friend… what is your name?"

"Lolabelle… everyone calls me Lola."

"Lolabelle. That's pretty! And different" Brooke laughed. This kid was defiantly the coolest kid she had ever met.

"My mom wanted to name me something no one in my classes would have. What's your name?"

"Brooke"

"I wish my mom had named me something like Brooke or Alexis" Lola sighed

"Don't! Lola is a very awesome name… anyway I like your bandanna"

"Ever since my hair fell out I wear it. Mommy says since the Chemo is over it will grow back… right Mommy?"

"That's right" Lola's mom smiled from the window seat

"What color was your hair before?"

"Blonde. I hope it grows back rainbow though!" Lola laughed

"Rainbow huh?"

"Lola honey… why don't you go to the bathroom before we take off?"

"Ok mom, I'll be right back Brooke" Lola smiled running towards the bathroom

"Ok…She's sweet"

"She is"

"So she is finished with Chemo?" Brooke asked

"You could say that. The tumors in her lungs aren't getting any smaller so we decided enough was enough"

"I'm so sorry" Brooke said. Hearing that broke her heart. The one sweet kid she had met and they were dying of cancer.

"Well the doctors say we'll have her for a good 5 months or so… Its better than 10 bad ones on chemo"

"Yea…Does she know?"

"Not yet… We're going to wait until we get back home to tell her" Lola's mom said forcing a smile

"Yea"

"I'm back! Mom… those bathrooms are so nasty!" Lola laughed

"I'm sure… you did wash your hands right?"

"Yes… Do you want another Ding Dong Brooke? I have Ho Ho's too!"

"Did I tell you you're my new best friend?" Brooke giggled

"Yes…"

"Well I'm telling you again."

"Your silly…" Lola laughed handing her a pack of Ho Ho's and Ding Dongs

"You have no idea"

Peyton and Mary sat on the couch while Peyton gave her all the details of the night. There hadn't really been anything that said that Lucas was still into her, but she thought there were little clues. Like the fact he was so reluctant to talk about his girlfriend. That was a good thing she thought. Mary agreed.

"So what are you going to do?" Mary asked eagerly

"He wants me to have dinner with them tomorrow night"

"Nice… are you secretly going to tell her all his dirty secrets"

"And our history!" Peyton laughed

"Nice…"

"Seriously… how is she going to know if I am telling the truth or not?

"She won't! Peyton, you are brilliant!" Mary shrieked

"I know… anyway! I need to go shopping for some new clothes tomorrow!"

"I'll come with you!"

Lucas unlocked the door to their apartment and checked the messages. It was just the usual. Mike calling to see if Brooke was home and wanting to know how it was with "Haden" as he called her, Haley calling to complain about morning sickness and Nathan. Nathan calling to complain about Haley and work, and his mom calling to say hi and she missed him. It was the same thing every night. Only tonight Brooke wasn't there to mock all the people who left messages. Funny enough that answering machine had been the reason they had broken up the first time.

It was about 5 months after they were dating and they were at Carolina and she was in his dorm messing with the answering machine.

"You seriously need voice mail Luke" Brooke giggled as she listened to all the messages on his machine

"Why?"

"Then I can call and leave dirty messages on your machine without having to worry about Ben hearing them"

"It doesn't bother you now" Lucas laughed

"Why does he listen to them?"

"I don't think so… I don't know"

"What so you mean you don't know" Brooke asked

"I mean he may or may not"

"AKA he does"

"I didn't say that…" Lucas said

"Well you meant it!"

"How do you know what I meant?"

"Because I can read you like a book Lucas Eugene Scott" Brooke giggled

"Dude… No middle name! Besides… I don't complain when you show me off to all your girlfriends!"

"Ah! I do not show you off!"

"So you bring them to the gym to watch Ben play?" Lucas asked

"Maybe I do!"

"Fine… why don't you just date him!"

"Maybe I will! I bet he will get voice mail!" Brooke yelled

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Don't call me!" Brooke yelled

"I'm not! Don't worry! Don't call me!"

"You think I really want to talk to that stupid answering machine?"

"You don't have a problem with it most of the time!" Lucas yelled

"Fine! BYE!"

"BYE!"

It had been possible the stupidest fight in history but it kept them from speaking for 3 days. During that time they were both miserable and both too stubborn to call the other one and apologize. Finally on the 4th day they both came to their senses and apologized. Ever since then they had kept the machine… just for fun.

Lucas looked at the clock on the wall. 12:21. He had no idea what he was going to do until 2:00. He knew if he went to sleep he wouldn't wake back up leaving Brooke at the airport all night. He could play basketball but he would probably be out there alone and that sucked. What he should be doing was figuring out what to get Brooke for Christmas, but that was pretty much am impossible task. She always said she would like whatever he got her, but he wanted to get her something that she would more than just like, something she would love.

Brooke waved goodbye to Lola and her mother as they got into their cab to head back to Greenville. It broke her heart thinking about what that family was going to go through in the next couple of months. No one deserved that, especially this time of year. She watched out the window until she finally saw Lucas drive up.

"Broody" Brooke grinned wrapping her arms around him

"Cheery…" Lucas smiled kissing her

"Lets go home…"

"Are you going to tell me why you are home?"

"Of course… all in time. Did you bring my Ding Dong?" Brooke giggled searching his pockets

"Yes… I brought you 3 of them"

"Trying to make me get fat?"

"No" Lucas laughed

"I'm kidding, hand them over… Did I miss anything good?"

"Peyton's in town…"

"Why?" Brooke asked ripping into her Ding Dong

"Apparently she saw me on TV"

"Yes… your famous now Broody!"

"What's this? From Lola?" Lucas laughed seeing the note sticking out of Brooke's pocket

"Oh, it's a note from the little girl I sat beside on the plain. She's 6 and dying of cancer, but she doesn't know yet"

"That's terrible…and the rainbow wig?" Lucas asked pointing to the wig in her suitcase

"I found it in the gift shop… I am going to send it to her for Christmas. She wanted her hair to grow back rainbow"

"Rainbow…"

"Her names Lolabelle… don't you think rainbow hair fits?" Brooke giggled

"I guess so, Lets go home"


	4. The one that is Chapter 4

Hey you guys! Thanks again for the awesome reviews! You know how I love reviews! (So do my parents… hahha it saves them from having to read this LOL!)

Anyway I am going to DC for the weekend and then I am on set Monday so I probably wont get another Chapter up until Tuesday or Wednesday. Sorry! But I hope you like this one! You guys just don't know how much fun this story is to write! Please review!

Lucas and Brooke drove into the parking lot. It had been a long ride home for Brooke. Her mind was racing. She wasn't sure if she should tell Lucas tonight, or tomorrow. If she did tell him tonight what was he going to say? How should she tell him? Should she drag it out or just flat out tell him? All this thinking was making her feel nauseous. Now she was just happy to be home in her house.

"I'll get the stuff…Want me to make some coffee when I come in? You can tell me why your home"

"You might want a beer for this one" Brooke laughed. She wished she could have a beer right now. If they did keep the baby she didn't know how she was going to live without alcohol for 6 more months. That was going to be torture.

"Ok… God how much stuff did you pack"

"Enough for 2 weeks"

"Or 2 months…" Lucas laughed

"Shut up" Brooke giggled shutting the car door

"Door?"

"God it's freezing out here… I wish it would just snow already. At least then the cold would be worth it" Brooke smiled. She loved the snow. It made everything seem so pretty and clean. Snow made even ugly ghetto houses look pretty.

"Or it could just turn warm again…that would be nice too"

"What kind of beer?" Brooke yelled from the kitchen. She knew he was going to need something strong after this news

"I don't care… what's up Cheery"

"Ok…so here's the thing." Brooke said and then paused for about 10 seconds.

"The thing?"

"I'm getting there…" Brooke laughed nervously. She was trying hard to work up the courage to tell him and it wasn't going too well.

"Ok… no rush, but it is 3 in the morning and your kinda scaring the hell out of me" Lucas laughed

"I passed out at the airport in Chicago" Brooke said plainly. She figured she should probably start from the beginning if he was going to understand everything

"What! Brooke, and you didn't call me? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine… so I went to the hospital and got poked and prodded and all that fun stuff"

"And you didn't call me?" Lucas asked again partly mad and partly upset.

"Let me finish… do you want to hear this or not?"

"Ok…"

"So they did a bunch of tests and found this" Brooke said handing him one of the ultra sound pictures, hoping it would say what she couldn't quite get out.

"Brooke…"

"I didn't want to tell you over the phone… Here I got you a picture too" Brooke smiled with a tear running down her cheek. She was really tired of crying but it just kept happening, she couldn't control it and it was really pissing her off

"I- um, I'm kinda in shock" Lucas managed to choke out

"I was too… I couldn't stand the idea of being pregnant and I was sure I wanted an abortion, I mean I don't even really like kids but"

"But?" Lucas asked

"I don't know… I think I could like our kid, I was looking at the ultra sound picture the whole time I was waiting in Chicago it just made me smile… and I don't know Luke… Are you mad, upset, happy? Say something because now you're scaring the hell out of me" Brooke said letting another tear run down her cheek. This was defiantly not how she had pictured telling him. There was supposed to be no crying evolved

"I'm not mad or upset, I'm, I'm just shocked…"

"Just shocked?" Brooke asked quietly

"I guess it would be different if I had had some kind of clue, but this completely blindsided me"

"And it didn't me… Luke I cried for 2 hours" Brooke said finally breaking down letting tears run everywhere

"Come here" Lucas said enveloping her into his arms and running his fingers through her hair. He hadn't even thought about how scared and nervous she must be, finding this out all by herself and having to deal with it for an entire flight home.

"And now I don't know what to do… I was just so sure at first and I always thought if this happened I'd know exactly what to do"

"And you don't anymore? Brooke its whatever you want. You know I am there for you 100. You're the one who has to go through the next how ever many months and gain weight and… that's why you were craving the Ding Dongs?" Lucas laughed still holding her tight to his chest

"I guess…"

"And last month that wasn't the flu either"

"Probably not…" Brooke choked out burying her face farther into his chest. She felt safer in his arms, like no matter what happened or she decided he's be there for her

"Brooke… do you want a baby?"

"I was thinking about it on the plane, and Luke I don't want a baby, I want this baby. I mean I always said I didn't want A baby… but that was before we had THIS baby…" Brooke said leaning her head against his chest. She felt like she was making absolutely no since. She wasn't even sure if she knew what she was talking about… everything was just happening so fast.

"You're sure?" Lucas asked wiping away her tears with his thumb

"Yea, if you are"

"Good, because I'm excited now" Lucas laughed and hugged Brooke tight

"Really?"

"You know I love kids Cheery"

"I know… Wow, we're really going to have a baby?" Brooke said almost laughing. The smile on Lucas's face was worth it all.

"Crazy isn't it?"

"Poor kid… with us a parents?"

"It's doomed…" Lucas laughed

"How are you going to break this one to your mom?"

"Well she wants us to come see her on July 4th. We'll let the baby tell her" Lucas laughed. That was defiantly going to be interesting…

Karen walked through her café. It was just the same as she remembered it, Deb had done a wonderful job keeping it up and now she was just happy to be back.

"Karen!" Deb shrieked funning from behind the counter towards Karen

"Deb! Its so good to see you!"

"So how is Nathan?" Karen asked politely. Part of her was hoping the café would be busy so she wouldn't have to hear all of the Nathan/Haley Drama. But of course… Deb made time.

"He's going to be a daddy! Haley is due the middle of May!"

"Congratulations! And wow Merry Christmas! That's some news"

"Dan and I are just happy they at least waited until they were both out of college" Deb laughed her nasally laugh hugging Karen again.

"I know…"

"Are you excited about seeing Lucas?"

"You just don't know! I can't wait! How is he, do you know?" Karen asked eagerly…all the excitement was starting to get to her… it was just now hitting her that she was going to get to see her son.

"All Nathan will say is he is happy, and has some serious cash under his belt"

"And a girl?"

"I have had heard mention of a girl… from what I have heard she is really sweet" Deb smiled

"That is so good to hear"

"And where is Andy?"

"Packing the car. We decided to leave a day early to go to Chapel Hill for a night." Karen laughed. Andy had some old friends there who he hadn't seen in a while so it was only fair if they stopped on their way

"Well have fun! The café is doing great and I am here as long as you need me. You go see that boy of yours, oh hey Keith"

"Deb, Karen!" Keith said excitedly grabbing Karen tight

"Hey Keith… now tell me you have at least heard from my son. From the way people are talking it is like he has disappeared off the face of the earth!"

"He lives in Charlotte so he basically has… I talked to him Thanksgiving though; Basketball is going well for him."

"Its good to see you Keith" Karen laughed

"You too Karen"

"Karen dear! Are we leaving?" Andy smiled from the door

"I am being summoned! I'll be back in a week or so… Thank you guys so much! I have missed you!"

Lucas and Brooke walked through downtown Charlotte. It was crowded of course because of Christmas being just a few weeks a way, but thankfully all the shops they were shopping in weren't that crowded. It had hit Brooke about 5:00, not too long after she and Lucas had gone to bed that a new baby meant shopping… for everything. Clothes, furniture, clothes, bottles, clothes, toys, and of course… what was the most fun for her, clothes. Lucas had pretty much ignored her early morning ranting about how she needed to get this done before she was fat… and finally agreed that she could buy whatever she wanted today… as long as she would just let him sleep. So here she was $3000 later, with more baby gap clothes than any child could probably wear. And of course a few little things for her, after all she was Brooke Davis.

"Ok… Brooke, sweetheart, love of my life… you do realize we have like 6 months to get this done" Lucas whined as Brooke drug him into yet another store. It wasn't that he wasn't enjoying it, it was just the fact that it was Brooke's goal to buy everything in one day. Usually this wouldn't have been such a bad thing… but he had been up all night still trying to come to terms with the fact that they were going to have a baby.

"Lucas… Broody, fiancé… you do realize this is shopping, its what I live for, now let me have my fun, when you give birth to this baby we can do what you want"

"Fair enough, here too?"

"Butterflies and Dragonflies! Lucas! How cute would this be… oh, look at that top, how much longer do you think I could wear that?" Brooke asked pulling him away from the baby furniture window towards the cute little boutique next door

"Back to Dragonflies and butterflies… this is baby shopping"

"But I want to mommy shop too"

"Do you want to look in here or not cheery?" Lucas laughed pulling her back towards the baby store

"Yes… look! It all matches! That's what we should get!" Brooke said looking over at the set. They had everything from a crib and changing table and rocking chair… all with butterfly and dragonfly fabric.

"We could shop around… what about power rangers"

"Ew, those things always remind me of Felix for some reason" Brooke gagged pulling Lucas towards the teddy bear section

"Wonder what those 2 are up to these days"

"I am sure they are happily married to each other with 2 children" Brooke giggled. She loved to imagine them married to each other.

"That's just wrong, you do realize they are brother and sister right?"

"Of course, I never said the kids were normal" Brooke giggled.

"Ok… I gotta go. Practice awaits me." Lucas said looking down at his watch. He was really too tired to practice but he didn't have choice"

"But we're shopping…" Brooke whined wrapping her arms around his neck

"We'll shop tomorrow… we'll bring the truck and buy paint and whatever"

"Promise?"

"Yes…" Lucas laughed kissing her on the forehead

"I bet Felix would shop all day with me"

"And I bet Anna would wait until she at least knew it if was a boy or a girl"

"Love you Broody" Brooke giggled giving him a quick kiss before he left

"Love you too Cheery… don't spend all our money"

"Felix would let me"

Anna and Felix… as much as she was glad they were out of her life…it was then, who got her and Lucas back on the road to a relationship, of course neither of them knew it. It had been the beginning of their senior year and Brooke was dating Felix. Lucas had gotten together, dumped, and gotten together with Anna god only knew how many times but this particular day they were together. That was when Anna had had the, oh so bright idea for a double date at Chili's, and it hadn't gone well.

Lucas and Brooke were sitting across from each other while Anna and Felix talked about their childhood like Brooke and Lucas actually cared. Both Brooke and Lucas just looked at each other in disgust at what Felix and Anna were talking about. Reliving the first 16 years of Anna and Felix's lives wasn't exactly what Brooke and Lucas liked to do on a date.

"Oh come on Felix! It was so Jessie you lost it too!" Anna giggled

"Anna! I didn't! It was Kayla"

"Whatever Brooke, don't listen to him…"

"I usually don't" Brooke smiled pretending she had been listening the whole time, and then kicked Lucas's leg with her boot under the table to get his attention

"Ok fine… now that you have ratted me out and told the world who I lost my virginity too… its Lucas's turn"

"Dude…" Lucas started but Brooke broke in more excited than he had seen her all night

"Oh Can I answer that! Please!" Brooke begged

"No, let him do it" Felix said shutting Brooke up

"Oh Lucas… PLEASE" Brooke begged more. This was like he highlight of her life. She had taken Lucas Scott and stolen his virginity. She should at least have the right to flaunt it.

"Sure cheery…why not"

"Ok! It was me… yours truly. I robbed sweet, innocent Lucas Scott of his virginity on our first date, and then slept with him 143 more times" Brooke giggled looking straight into Anna's eyes. She hated Anna… she wasn't sure why, it was just the fact that she was with Lucas.

"We were so close to the 150 mark" Lucas laughed

"Wait… you lost your virginity to Brooke!" Anna shrieked

"On our first date!" Brooke added again to make sure she had gotten the point across

"And you wont sleep with me?"

"Woah… ok in his defense, he was kinda drunk"

"Ok so this is awkward" Lucas laughed running his fingers through his short hair

"Tell me about it"

"So you're telling me now not only do I have to worry about being good in bed… I have to compare to her! The sex queen?"

"Sex goddess… and hey don't worry about it, if I can go down hill from Lucas to your brother… Lucas can too, cant you Broody?" Brooke giggled

"Wait… your saying Lucas was better than me" Felix asked defensively

"Yea, someone needs to learn to just shut me up"

"I can't believe this… Felix take me home. I need to think"

"I'll call you tomorrow Brooke?" Felix asked glaring at Lucas as he helped Anna up

"Are you going to listen if I say no?"

"Bye"

"Wow… they totally just brought that on themselves" Lucas laughed; breaking up with Anna wasn't that big of a deal anymore. It was just an everyday event

"This is why I don't double date with friends… much less ex-boyfriends"

"Want me to take you home?"

"Or we could eat… I mean we have already ordered. We're going to have to pay anyway" Brooke said as the waitress brought 4 plates of food and sat them down

That was the night where Brooke and Felix started drifting apart, and Lucas and Brooke hit the point where they did most everything together, when they weren't with Felix or Anna at least. This of course… helped lead to that faithful night after Graduation.

Peyton sat at the small café downtown with her cell phone on the table. She had been waiting for Lucas to call her about dinner all day. But there had been nothing, so to pass the time she had spent the day getting a manicure. As much as she hated them she couldn't have Lucas's girlfriend looking better than her. That would ruin the whole plan, everything she was going to work for to get Lucas back. Just as she was checking her cell phone to make sure she hadn't missed a call Mary walked up smiling.

"What did you do?" Peyton asked looking at Mary's mischievous smile

"I got a hair cut!"

"You did?" Peyton asked not seeing any difference

"Well it was only ½ an inch but still"

"1/2 an inch? I bet it cost you $20 too"

"$23.97" Mary laughed

"I could have cut your hair for that… Maybe I should just call him?"

"Who?"

"Lucas!" Peyton laughed picking up her cell phone. She couldn't not have dinner with him tonight, then she might loose him again.

"Oh… yea do that… you think I got too much cut off"

"Its ringing, he's probably on his way to practice"

"Hello?" Lucas asked

"Lucas, its Peyton"

"Oh Peyton, I was supposed to call you"

"No, well yea… I was just checking in to make sure everything was ok" Peyton said sweetly… but sexy enough to make him shutter.

"Yea… its fine"

"Good… so dinner"

"I'll have to talk to…" Lucas started but was cut off my Peyton's shriek

"Oh My God! Brooke!"


	5. Chapter 5 dun dun dun

Chapter 5! Hey guys! So I just found out I am having ankle surgery April 26… so my posting might be kinda off… So sorry! I will get these chapters posted as much and as fast as possible! Anyways! I just wanted to let you guys know! Enjoy this chapter!

Brooke stared back at Peyton who was grinning from ear to ear. She wasn't sure what to say or do… she knew she was here in Charlotte but defiantly didn't expect to see her until dinner. Now what was she supposed to do? Spill that she was engaged to Lucas, and pregnant… or play dumb?

"Ah, Peyton… you-you're here" Brooke stuttered finally deciding that she had better say something

"And so are you! Wow, what are you going here?" Peyton asked. She defiantly wasn't expecting to see Brooke, of all people here.

"Oh, um shopping" Brooke said trying to hide the baby bags

"I mean here, in Charlotte!"

"I live here…"

"How creepy is that! So does," Peyton started to say Lucas but changed her mind. If she was going to get Lucas back then she needed no distractions and Brooke was defiantly a distraction. It was no secret that Brooke still had it bad for Lucas when Peyton left for rehab… even if she was dating Felix at the time.

"So does who?" Brooke asked seeing if she would fess up. Peyton was acting weird… not her usual weird, but the same weird she had acting their sophomore year

"So does my friend Mary"

"Hi, I'm Brooke… P. Sawyer's bestest friend, ever" Brooke said smiling. She still felt protective of her best friend, even if she hadn't seen her in forever.

"Mary… I'm just a friend"

"You are still P. Sawyer right? You haven't gone off and gotten married on me have you?"

"No, but it looks like you have! Look at that ring!" Peyton shrieked taking her hand and staring at the beautiful ring Lucas had given Brooke

"Not married… yet. Just engaged"

"Brooke, that's great" Peyton said very sincerely. This was a good sign. If she was engaged then she had no reason to want to take Lucas back, especially if the man she was engaged too had money

"Thanks"

"Looks like you still love to shop, geez… how many bags is that?"

"A lot… Hey I'll go put them in the car and then we can get something to eat and talk!" Brooke said quickly still trying to hide the bags.

"Ok"

"That's Brooke? You never made her out to look like that" Mary laughed once Brooke was out of earshot

"Like what?"

"Like a super model…"

"She, she doesn't look like a super model" Peyton muttered

"Sorry hun, but she does"

Lucas walked into the locker room where Mike was waiting patiently by the mirrors brushing his hair. He had that look on his face, the look that he got whenever he wanted to tell Lucas something important but he was too afraid too. Mike always reminded him of a smarter version of Tim. Totally girl crazy, even though he did have a girlfriend, and very into partying… when he and Brooke had had their engagement party Mike had defiantly made it interesting.

"What's up man…" Lucas asked putting his bag in his locker

"Dude… Are you cheating on Brooke?"

"What?"

"With that Hayden chick?" Mike asked ignoring Lucas

"Peyton?"

"Whatever… Luke, I like you… but I like Brooke a whole lot better… since she does have a nice rack and all. If you're with someone else, she needs to know"

"Dude, Mike… I'm not cheating on Brooke. I learned from my mistakes man" Lucas laughed rolling his eyes at Mike. Mike definitely was one of those people who wasn't quite all there.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

"Positive?" Mike asked one last time just to make sure

"Yes…"

"Then why do you have bags under your eyes? What were you doing up late if Brooke is in Chicago? I know you went out with that Peyton chick last night and"

"Alright, Mike… I am going to tell you something to shut you up but you can not tell a soul… got it?"

"Yea man" Mike said excitedly. Letting his eyes get big like a little kids in a candy shop

"Brooke came home from Chicago last night"

"Why Bro?"

"She's pregnant…" Lucas whispered

"Dude! Congrats man… Ah damn it"

"What?"

"She is going to loose that fine body for 9 months, what am I going to have to look at?"

"Your playboys?" Lucas asked not amused at Mike's comment

"It just isn't the same…"

"That's my fiancé dude…"

"Stop reminding me, some of us like to dream…" Mike laughed throwing his towel at Lucas

"Girls… get your lazy Asses out on that floor and warm up!"

"Mike…"

"Yea"

"Keep your mouth shut, please?" Lucas asked

"You got it dude"

Karen and Andy drove into his friend, Sammy's driveway in Chapel Hill. It was a small quiet house with a neat lawn and a swing set in the back yard. It reminded Karen of how her house in Tree Hill had looked years ago when Lucas was young. Back then it seemed like he never came into the house. He and Haley were always outside playing or finding ways to get back at Peyton, Nathan and Brooke for teasing them. The one-day that stuck out in Karen's mind was Lucas's 5th Birthday party. She had invited Lucas's entire Kinder Garden class, which included Peyton, Nathan, and Brooke. Peyton was your average 5 year old… her cute blonde ringlets in her face and her Kelly Kids clothes on, clinging to little Brooke for dear life. Little Brooke on the other hand, with her long auburn hair, short skirt and tank top at the age of 5 had made her presence known. The conversation between the 5 little children still made Karen laugh, it was amazing how different 5 children from the same town could be, just because of who their parents were.

"Here is my present… it was very expensive" Brooke giggled handing Lucas her present

"Thank you…"

"Are you going to open it or what?" Brooke asked frustrated

"Not until my mom says…"

"Are you a mommies boy or something?" Nathan mocked

"Duh Nathan…" Peyton whispered

"Mommy's boys can be sexy"

"Excuse me… what is your name?" Karen asked running over to Brooke, who was obviously trying to corrupt her angel

"Brooke Davis"

"Where is your mother"

"Peyton's mom brought me… my mother is queen of France and couldn't get away from her castle, she is too busy ruling" Brooke smiled

"Is she now…"

"Peyton, Brooke, Nathan wait up!" Anna, Peyton's mom yelled running behind them

"Mom…"

"Hi, I'm Anna Sawyer… Peyton's mom. This must be little Lucas, Here is your birthday present…" Anna said out of breath

"It isn't as expensive as mine" Brooke said pointing to her box

"I'm sure not Brooke, why don't you 5 go play"

"Come on Lucas… lets go find worms!" Haley screamed pulling Lucas back to the mud

"That one there is a handful" Karen laughed pointing to Brooke

"She's a sweetie pie really, just sad… and lonely"

"Where are that child's parents?"

"Her father owns a very high publicity company… and Brooke was born so that they could get more publicity… She's a good friend for Peyton though… Peyton is a shy one" Anna smiled

"So is my Lucas. It's a good thing he has Haley"

"Ew, what did you do that for!" Lucas yelled from the other side on the yard

"It's a birthday kiss…" Brooke smiled

"Gross Brooke…" Nathan gagged

"You better run Nathan Scott or I am going to give you one too!"

"Ahhhhhh"

"Or maybe I will send Peyton after you, she loves a Scott!" Brooke giggled

"You touch him again and I'll smack you" Haley said crossing her arms

"That shirt your wearing is already blinding me…"

"At least mine covers me up" Haley shot back

"I think Brooke's shirt is pretty" Lucas smiled

"Trader…" Haley laughed rolling he eyes

"Ok kids… time for cake"

Who knew that the 5 of them, just 11 years later go through so much together. Those last 3 years of High School Karen could only tell who Lucas was with by the way he acted that week. With Peyton he was miserable… Quiet and brooding all the time, spending a lot of time thinking about his life, with Anna it was more anger and frustration, and then with Brooke… he was just wild, happy… but wild. She was just thankful that he was out of Tree Hill and now he could find a worldlier woman than anyone he would ever meet in Tree Hill.

Brooke walked back to the table where Peyton was sitting with Mary drinking their Pepsi's. Lucas had been right about Peyton… she was acting funny, she wasn't sure if it was because of everything she had been through in the past couple of years, or if it was something else. But she didn't seem like the same Peyton who had left for Europe after graduation.

"So talk to be B. Davis… what are you doing here in Charlotte?" Peyton asked once Brooke was settled at the table. She needed to get as much info as possible before saying anything about Lucas

"I'm in Law School… how crazy is that? But I am gonna get a kick ass paycheck when I get out, and then become a pole dancer… you know me" Brooke giggled

"Still have that life long dream huh?"

"Well after that night at Haley's bachelorette party… the idea kinda stuck"

"Your still just a crazy as when I left!" Peyton laughed. It felt good for her to talk to Brooke, it was like nothing had changed

"Of course… would you expect anything less of me?" Brooke asked glaring at Mary

"Nope… so tell me, who is this guy"

"We don't really need to talk about him… let's talk about your life! And your guy…"

"Come on B. Davis… spill" Peyton laughed

"Well he is 20 years older than me, actually he is one of my professors… and we can't get married until he gets divorced" Brooke giggled. She knew she really had to stop making up these stories but it was just so much fun!

"Oh, I… well"

"I'm kidding…"

"With you, you never know… Is that your phone?" Peyton asked hearing a ringer

"Hello?"

"I am guessing you found Peyton" Lucas laughed

"How did you know?"

"She called me and wanted to know about dinner right before she saw you"

"Wanna do it?" Brooke asked. She knew she did… nothing was more fun than showing her handsome fiancé off to her friends.

"We've got to tell her…"

"Everything?" Brooke whined

"Engagement first… baby later"

"Ok… if we must, I gotta go… Love you" Brooke giggled

"Love you too… I'll call Peyton right now and tell her about dinner… 7:00 ok?"

"Sounds good to me…"

"Love you" Lucas smiled

"Bye"

"Who was that?" Peyton asked as soon as Brooke hung up, a little too soon for Brooke's tastes

"My boy toy…" Brooke giggled

"Oh there goes my phone…Hello" Peyton laughed picking up her phone. Brooke knew good and well it was Lucas

"Hey, its Lucas…"

"Hey…" Peyton giggled blushing

"Dinner at 7?"

"Yes… and are you bringing this girl?"

"Sure am…" Lucas laughed

"Can't wait to meet her"

"You'll love her, I gotta go… bye"

"Who was that?" Brooke asked equally as fast

"That was Lucas actually…" Peyton said deciding that she had better tell Brooke, since Brooke was engaged it really didn't matter now. Brooke wasn't one to cheat on anyone… ever.

"Really? Lucas Scott?"

"I have a date with him tonight" Peyton grinned. The look on her face made Brooke cringe… no one had a date with Lucas Scott but her… That was her man.

"Wh- um Really? I heard he had a girlfriend" Brooke said trying to call her bluff without being too obvious

"Me…"

"Oh, wow… Peyton that's great… You know what, I gotta go… Call me later and we can do something…" Brooke lied. If Peyton thought she was doing anything with her she was crazy… these hormones were really starting to get to Brooke. One minute she felt cheery and happy, then the next she wanted to bite someone's head off.

"Don't rush off…"

"This ring is weighing down my finger…"

"Right…. Bye" Peyton said.

"Answer, answer, answer…" Brooke whined into her phone once she was out of Peyton's sight.

"Hello?"

"Broody it's me" Brooke whispered

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing… I was just calling to see what you were going to wear on your date with Peyton tonight" Brooke giggled

"What?"

"Right, so get this… after you called I asked her who it was and she said it was you and that you were her boyfriend! Can you believe that!" Brooke said now almost yelling

"She told you, that I was HER boyfriend"

"Yes…" Brooke giggled. This whole thing was actually funny to her now that she thought about it. Peyton with Lucas… like that would ever happen

"What the hell is her problem?"

"She doesn't know I know you anymore… My guess is that tonight she is going to break you and your mystery girl up!"

"She wouldn't do that… would she?" Lucas asked and then regretted it

"Lucas…"

"Maybe I should call and cancel… you don't need this stress"

"Stress? Lucas this isn't stress, this is drama and I live for drama, if anything this is helping this baby" Brooke smiled… she had missed her drama… of course all the drama that she had missed was coming all at once with a baby, and now Peyton… but still.

"Brooke" Lucas laughed

"Now here's the plan… We are going to need Mike…"

"Why?" Lucas asked. He didn't like where this was going… Brooke's crazy plans always had a way of back firing.

"Because Mike is your mystery woman!"

"No…"

"Yes!" Brooke squealed climbing into her car

"Brooke…" Lucas started but Brooke broke in

"And you 3 are all going to be sitting down having dinner and that's when I come in"

"Uh huh…"

"And act like I haven't seen you in years! And then you are going to tell me that you turned gay living a living a life without me!" Brooke giggled. This was going to be great, defiantly something to tell the grandchildren

"And then?"

"And then we tell her it was all a joke and set her up with Mike" Brooke answered simply.

"This seems kinda mean"

"Lucas… she is planning to screw you over"

"Mike it is… I'll tell him" Lucas laughed deciding to let Brooke have her fun, she was going to need it

"Ok, love you"

"You too, Bye Cheery"


	6. Chapter Yoset

Chapter 6! THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOO MUCH for these reviews! You have no idea how much they help! I love writing this story so much and its so awesome that people like reading it! Anyway Thank you! And please keep it up!

Brooke walked into the coliseum to find Lucas. She was going to wait until he got home to talk to him but she was feeling too jittery to just wait… Her whole body felt different to her now. Just the fact that something was growing inside her was creeping her out so much she tired not to think about it. Whenever someone made a comment about a baby growing inside them it always reminded her of a fungus and she swore it was never going to happen to her. Which now just proved her theory… never say never. The coliseum was quiet… just the way she liked it. The games here were always loud and noisy, and she never got to see Lucas with all of the screaming fans mobbing her boy toy. Quiet was defiantly better. It reminded her of the time they had driven up here to see a Bobcats game their sophomore year in college.

It was Lucas's birthday and Brooke had searched everywhere to get the un-buyable tickets to that particular game and finally she was able to pull some strings to get them. So of course she bought them thinking maybe he would take a friend or something… but no, of course with her luck he wanted to take her…so since it was after all his birthday she agreed and went.

"So this is it?" Brooke asked not at all impressed, but trying to act it for Lucas's sake. He was excited and she didn't want to ruin it for him.

"This is it… god, last time I was here was when Nathan and I drove up for that game junior year" Lucas laughed looking at the coliseum

"Hey, where was I?" Brooke asked trying to sound like she felt left out

"Benefiting with Felix in Haley's bed if I remember correctly"

"Right…Well at least now I can benefit with you in Haley's bed!" Brooke giggled. Ever since the slumber party Haley, Peyton, and Anna hadn't let her or Felix live what they had done down.

"Then she'd be doubly grossed out"

"I washed the sheets!"

"So you say…" Lucas laughed shaking his head at her, her craziness made him smile. The fact that to her risks were something that should be taken was what had made him fall in love with her.

"Wow… imagine if she knew what we did last time we were there"

"She WOULD kill us and that's why she is never going to know and we are never going to speak of it again"

"It would be something to tell her grandkids!" Brooke giggled. She couldn't wait for Haley and Nathan to have a baby so she could corrupt it.

"Ok lets go…"

"Wait! Broody… we have like an hour" Brooke whined not wanting to go in yet. Basketball games weren't really her thing so she was trying to put this off as long as possible

"Don't you want to get food and stuff?"

"Hmm, not really… Lets do something crazy we'll always remember every time we see this place!"

"Like what? Have sex in the parking lot?" Lucas asked. He wouldn't have been at all surprised if she had said yes, and knowing them they would have done it

"Hmm, no that's too cliché"

"Bathroom?"

"Come on Lucas! Be creative!" Brooke snapped fidgeting in her seat trying to think

"You be creative, and fast because I want to see this game!"

"Help me think"

"Sex in the bushes?" Lucas asked just saying random places

"Ew no! And who says it has to be sex?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, Cheery I love you but with you everything is about sex"

"I resent that! But fine… you want it to be about sex… it will be sorta" Brooke giggled deviously. He could tell she had a plan… which probably wasn't a good sign considering where they were.

"What do you mean?"

"You are going to sneak into the cheerleaders locker room and I am going to get into the guys locker room… and whoever gets the most phone numbers wins!"

"Brooke! We can't get in there!" Lucas laughed

"Who says? You could totally pass for a basketball player and I could totally be a cheerleader! Luke… it isn't like you aren't going to be playing here one day anyway! Think of this as a warm up for when you are playing here!" Brooke begged, this was exactly what she had in mind for them to do

"You really wanna do this?"

"Why not?" Brooke asked shrugging her shoulders

"Ok Cheery! Your on!"

Things had not ended well. They had both somehow managed to get into the locker rooms and get phone numbers… getting out of the locker rooms had been the problem. Who knew the locked the doors after the game started… and even though they missed ½ the game Lucas still to this day claimed that it was his best birthday ever.

Now 3 years later and here Brooke still had to shoo away those same pesky cheerleaders from Lucas. She walked into the gym where Lucas and Mike were in the corner shooting and laughing about something. He looked happy, just the way she liked to see him.

"Mrs. Scott" Brooke heard a voice say, it was Greg… the head coach for the Carolina Bobcats, the man who could either make or break Lucas's basketball career, so Brooke always tried to be extra nice to him, for Lucas's sake

"Not yet…"

"Have you 2 not set a date yet? What are you waiting for?" Greg chuckled

"We had one, now I'm not sure it's going to work… life keeps getting in the way" Brooke laughed. Greg was a nice enough guy, but very nosey

"I know how that is…you look well, Lucas treating you good?"

"Of course" Brooke smiled.

"Glad to hear it… How was Chicago?" Greg asked now focusing all of his attention on Brooke, completely ignoring the practicing boys

"Interesting… I got in late last night and I have barely even seen my boy toy today!" Brooke said trying to sound pitiful. Greg didn't need to know that she had spent the whole day with Lucas, maybe if he thought that they weren't seeing each other enough then he might give Lucas a break.

"Wanna see something funny?" Greg asked turning to face Lucas

"Sure"

"Watch that boys face when he sees you're here" Greg smiled pointing to Lucas

"Ok"

"Scott, I've got a present for you!" Greg yelled. As the words came out of his mouth and Lucas saw Brooke a big smile came over his face as he ran over

"Did you see that smile? That's what we call the million dollar smile around here, and he only does it when he sees you" Greg laughed

"What do you call that look on Mike's face?" Brooke giggled looking over at Mike

"Stupidity, longing, wanting, but mostly stupidity"

"Nice…"

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked giving Brooke a quick kiss

"Shopping got old… thought I'd come say hey, catch up with Greg" Brooke laughed

"You bought the top didn't you?" Lucas asked. He knew exactly what she had done as soon as he left…

"I had too! Luke, it was begging me… so what if I can only wear it for like 2 more months… I can wear it after too! Luke, that top needed me!" Brooke giggled, then decided that making excuses wasn't going to work so she decided that kissing him might work better

"Is there something you 2 want to tell me?" Greg asked

"We're going to have a baby" Brooke said finally after having a stare down with Lucas about whether or not they should tell.

"Congratulations! It's about time… maybe this will get you 2 moving on that wedding date! You know what Scott? I love this woman of yours so I am going to be generous today… It's the last practice before Christmas… go home, take her to dinner, celebrate, all that fun stuff… I'll see you at the game next week"

"Really?" Lucas asked, but Brooke wasn't surprised. Greg was a family man with 4 kids of his own

"Yes… now go before I change my mind…"

"We're gone… Thanks Greg" Brooke smiled walking out with Lucas hand in hand

Peyton stood in front of the mirror holding up to skirts. She hated skirts… She had been trying on outfits for an hour and still found nothing. She had to look better than his girlfriend… Whoever this girl was, she was going to wish that she had never started dating Lucas Eugene Scott, if Peyton had her way. She thought about calling Brooke to ask her what she should wear but then changed her mind. Brooke didn't need to know any of this, she seemed to have enough going on in her life right now and would probably just get mad at Peyton for trying to hurt this girl.

"You're wearing a skirt?" Mary asked shocked

"Yea… I wanna look nice!" Peyton laughed. Sometimes she didn't think Mary understood how big of a thing this was for her

"Peyton… were you wearing a skirt all of those times you dated Lucas in high school?"

"I never wore skirts in high school"

"Then don't wear one tonight, Peyton if he thinks you've changed then he might not feel the same way about you he use too" Mary said, and it hit Peyton that she was right… she didn't need to parade around Lucas like some desperate wanna be. She just needed to be her

"I don't even know how he use to feel about me… I mean yea we dated but" Peyton started but Mary broke in

"But what?"

"But whenever we weren't actually physically on a date he was always hanging out with someone else" Peyton sighed. It was like once they were dating Lucas didn't care anymore; he wanted to hang out with everyone but her

"Like who?"

"Nathan some, and Haley but mostly Brooke"

"Wait… so those 2 were friends after you guys cheated?" Mary asked. She just couldn't get enough of this

"Yea, it took a while but they got over it… it was high school"

"You lived in a screwy town Peyton… when did you guys date?"

"Mostly Jr. year after the whole Jake thing… he flip flopped between Anna and I… " Peyton laughed

"Not Brooke?"

"Just friends, He never really cared about her like that and even if he had she would have been to scared to date him again"

"Screwy" Mary laughed

"Tell me about it… Cargo pants?"

"Hell yea, what about Graduation? You 2 didn't get drunk and sleep together or anything did you?" Mary asked. She was reading way more into this than Peyton wanted

"I was so high back then I wouldn't remember if we did"

"This shirt" Mary laughed throwing a black shirt at her

"Really?"

"Yea… when he sees you he is going to fall to the ground begging you to take him back"

"If you say so" Peyton sighed…

Brooke and Lucas laid outside on their hammock talking. It was Lucas's favorite thing to do with her, especially in the winter with blankets when they had nothing important going on, they could lay outside looking up at the sky and play Brooke's favorite game "What does that cloud look like". They had been laying outside for about 10 minutes in complete silence. Lucas could see that Brooke was deep in thought, thinking about god only knew. The sun was setting and it was getting colder by the minute, but neither of them cared… that was their spot.

"You're brooding" Lucas laughed running his fingers through her long auburn hair

"What? I don't Brood… you brood"

"Usually, but your brooding right now… what wrong?" Lucas asked. Brooke had on her "look" The look she put on whenever she was nervous or upset but too afraid to bring it up.

"Nothing… its just, I think it just hit me that we're going to have a baby" Brooke sighed, she was all of the sudden shaky and nervous about this whole thing, and she never got shaky or nervous.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I knew we were and all but it just hit me that it is actually going to happen"

"Nervous?" Lucas asked the obvious

"Terrified"

"Why?"

"Because from now on… forever! I'm going to be someone's mother" Brooke said quietly. Saying it out loud made it even worse… how was she supposed to be someone's mother and take care of them? She could barely take care of herself

"Are you regretting it?" Lucas asked nervously. He for the first time in a long time had no idea what was going to come out of her mouth

"No… its not really a sad terrified, more of a happy terrified, like when we started dating again"

"I guess that's a good thing" Lucas laughed feeling relieved

"It is…and you know it"

"Feel better?"

"Much… we should go get ready, what did Mike say?" Brooke asked. She couldn't wait for tonight when they put Peyton in her place…

"He can't wait, and he also says I should break up with you and date Peyton so he can have you"

"He's crazy… god, pull me up" Brooke whined trying to stand up from the hammock

"Too many Ding Dongs?"

"Nope, today it was Cream Cheese in Chili"

"Ew" Lucas gagged

"It was really good… god this place is a wreck, I think we bought too much"

"We? Try you… go put that top you bough on, I wanna see it" Lucas laughed. He knew her showing off her top would make her feel better

"Its hott! I am so wearing it tonight"

"26 bags" Lucas yelled into the bedroom. He couldn't believe how much they had bought

"What?"

"26 bags from baby stores"

"Yea I know! Ok how does it look?" Brooke asked coming out in her red fitted top. Defiantly not something your average mother would be would wear out, ever… but Lucas liked it.

"Ok I take that back. I am very glad you bought that top"

"Really?" Brooke giggled wrapping her arms around his neck

"Yes…"

"Then my mission was accomplished… Ugh your groupies are banging on the window… when are they going to learn to use the door?" Brooke asked looking down at the basketball court where Lucas's basketball buddies were waiting for him

"When the grow a brain maybe"

"I think they want me to flash them" Brooke giggled

"We really need to get some blinds"

"Awww but then our creepy neighbors wouldn't have anything to entertain them at night! Oh Phone… I'll get it… you get dressed handsome" Brooke said running to the cordless phone

"Will do"

"Hello?" Brooke answered out of breath

"Brooke!" Haley screeched

"Tutormom! How is pregnancy treating you?" Brooke asked. She had forgotten all about Haley being pregnant too. That might be the thing that made this whole pregnancy thing interesting for her

"Yea, ok whoever called it "morning" sickness needs to be shot because I throw up non-stop!" Haley whined

"Ugh, that sucks… how far along are you again?" Brooke asked… she was hoping maybe, just maybe she wouldn't have the whole morning sickness thing

"16 weeks"

"Ah, I'm 14…" Brooke whined

"What? Brooke your pregnant?" Haley shrieked

"Yes!" Brooke shrieked back. Lucas was in the bedroom covering his eardrums

"Oh My God! Brooke! Oh My God! How, well not how, but I thought you were like the anti-baby?" Haley asked out of breath

"It's a long story but yea apparently not so much anymore!"

"What does Lucas think?"

"He's excited! We shopped all day… Oh My God and get this! Peyton is here! Peyton… It's a long story, but when the hell are you getting your ass up down here to see us?" Brooke asked. She really missed Haley… although she would never admit it to Lucas, just for the reason that he loved to pick on her for being friends with her

"How about Christmas?" Haley asked

"Are you serious?"

"Yea, see Dan and Deb want us to spend it with them, but my parents want us to spend it with them… and we don't want to go to either, but we would like to at least see them but we need a place to stay…"

"We can shop!" Brooke shrieked

"Sure!"

"Anyway, I gotta go… and like no one knows about me being pregnant yet so can you kinda keep it quiet? Like really quiet?" Brooke asked, but she wasn't really worried. Haley wasn't one for gossip …which was a total drag when they were hanging out and she knew nothing… but for once it might just pay off

"Of course! I'll call you later"

"Bye!"

"Haley…" Lucas asked

"How did you know?" Brooke giggled straightening the collar on his shirt. She had to make sure he looked his very best tonight.

"I had to decipher all the screaming but then it came to me"

"They wanna come stay with us Christmas…"

"Sounds good… ready to go?" Lucas asked. He was ready to get this over with.

"Let me get my coat"

Peyton waited at the restaurant. She was all of the sudden very nervous when she saw Lucas walk in. Something in the pit of her stomach sank… but where was this girl? Lucas was walking in alone… Maybe they had a fight? Or were driving separately? Whatever it was there defiantly wasn't a girl with Lucas.

"Peyton… hey" Lucas smiled sitting down

"Lucas… where is this woman…"

"Well see, here's the thing… by woman I meant"

"Lucas sweetie! What have I told you about coming out in public with that shirt" Mike shrieked as he walked to the table and sat down. He had playing gay down so good he was even fooling Lucas

"He's a man" Lucas said flatly

"Your gay?"


	7. 7!

Brooke watched as all the joy drained from Peyton's face. Now it was making her feel guilty for what she was doing to her best friend, but it was what had to be done. Peyton needed to learn that she couldn't get any guy she wanted whenever she wanted, especially Lucas. It had pretty much always been a constant fight with them about who Lucas really wanted. Even when Brooke was with Felix she had tried to make it clear that Lucas was still into her… which of course he was… but she hadn't known that at the time. Now it was 5 years later, they were 23 and still fighting over the same boy… only this time it was a pre-set match.

"Hello three sweetie, you must be Peyton" Mike said adding a lisp as he spoke

"Um, yea…" Peyton whispered

"Lucas sweetie… come here, let me fix your hair… its poking everywhere" Mike smiled getting gayer and gayer by the minute. Lucas couldn't help but smile… Mike was so good gay.

"Peyton… are you ok?"

"Yea, I mean yea… I just wasn't expecting…" Peyton stuttered

"Me to be gay?" Lucas asked. He was starting to feel guilty about this… not that Peyton didn't deserve it.

"Pretty much, but hey! If you're happy I'm happy!" Peyton laughed nervously

"I am happy"

"Yes we are sugar lump!" Mike giggled kissing Lucas on the cheek. Lucas could barely contain his laughter

Now it was time for Brooke's big entrance, she had been going over in her head what she was going to do and say… but none of it seemed believable. So she decided to just play it by ear… that way it would be more natural.

"Lucas Scott!" Brooke shrieked walking towards the table

"Brooke…"

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" Peyton asked, she couldn't believe what was unfolding right in front of her. Lucas was gay! Brooke was, well Brooke… and nothing was working out like she had planned

"I was here with my fiancé and wow… what are you doing here, Peyton?"

"I'm just having dinner with Lucas… remember?" Peyton asked trying hard to shoo Brooke away from the table.

"Lucas…It was great to hear that you 2 are dating again! Now remember… don't make a blooper, cover your trooper" Brooke giggled. She had defiantly been watching too much TV lately

"Brooke, Peyton and I aren't dating… Mike and I are"

"Your gay?" Brooke asked bursting out laughing

"Thanks to you" Lucas mumbled

"What?"

"After high school I realized that you were never going to fall for me, so I decided that if I couldn't have you, I didn't want any other woman" Lucas said quietly. He couldn't believe he was doing this… he knew it was going to backfire, but he just kept playing along…for Brooke's sake.

"Wait a minute… your gay because of her?"

"Wow… I must have that effect on people…" Brooke giggled shrugging her shoulders

"Well Brooke Davis! Why don't you sit down and have dinner with us" Mike squealed kissing her on the cheek

"Well I'd love too!" Brooke smiled.

"Um, Brooke isn't your fiancé waiting?"

"No actually… He and his girlfriend had plans"

"Your fiancé has a girlfriend?" Lucas asked… he couldn't believe the stuff Brooke was coming up with

"Of course he does…"

"Ok then, does one of you want to tell me what is going on?" Peyton asked

"What do you mean?"

"Mike… he isn't gay! He hit on me when I saw Lucas at Practice" Peyton snapped. Things were finally coming into view

"Damn it Mike!" Brooke whined smacking him in the arm

"So that means Brooke, you didn't turn Lucas gay" Peyton continued. Brooke couldn't believe she was figuring her foolproof plan out! The being pregnant thing must have been messing with her planning skills because this never happened

"I could have if I had wanted too" Brooke shot back to make her point

"Then there is the fact that Brooke, if you haven't seen Lucas in 5 years… why are you sitting in his lap?" Peyton asked. Brooke hadn't even realized what she was doing. Sitting on Lucas was just second nature to her…

"There are no more chairs?"

"Peyton… Brooke is the girl I was telling you about" Lucas finally said realizing that it was time to break the news to her

"Wait, woah… Your with Brooke?"

"Peyt. We didn't know how to tell you… it's been so long and things have been so rough for you… we just wanted to make them easier" Brooke said trying to comfort her friend. But by the look on her face it apparently wasn't working

"H-how long has this been going on?" Peyton asked, stumbling as she spoke

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when I left you guys were just friends"

"We started dating the summer after graduation" Brooke whispered trying to make this as easy as possible on her

"5 years…"

"What?" Lucas asked

"You guys have made it almost 5 years together? Is that even possible?" Peyton laughed. Something was defiantly wrong with this picture if Brooke and Lucas had dated for this long without killing each other

"With the right timing I"

"So you're engaged…" Peyton started without letting Brooke finish her sentence

"Yea…"

"You were in Chicago… what did you do? Fly down the second you heard I was anywhere close to him?" Peyton yelled now getting mad. It was now sinking in who Lucas was actually with.

"It wasn't like that Peyton… I didn't even really know you were here"

"So after all of this, everything in High School you just decided that you 2 wanted to be together… did you even think about how that would make me feel?"

"Probably more than you thought about me at lunch today! Peyton you were here to break Lucas and this girl up!" Brooke yelled back at Peyton. She wasn't going to let her get to her… none of this was her fault, the only thing she and Lucas had done wrong was love each other… but in Peyton's mind that was apparently a terrible thing

"I've gotta go… I hope you 2 have a miserable life!"

"Lucas go after her" Brooke said standing up so he could make sure she was ok

"Why me?"

"Because I might strangle her with these damn hormones!" Brooke said ½ laughing. ½ seriously

"Right… How are you going to get home?"

"Mike can drive me…"

"Brooke…" Lucas started. He really didn't like this… but she wasn't going to back down… she never did.

"Lucas, go… Peyton is still our friend… even if she is being a selfish bitch right now… I'll see you at home"

"I love you"

"I know, I love you too… now go work your magic"

Peyton walked back to her car. She wasn't really surprised that it had been Brooke, that was just something that happened with her luck. This defiantly put a kink in her plans, a huge kink. Now that it was Brooke… was she supposed to keep fighting for him, or let him be happy? Brooke had told her one time, their senior year something that she would never forget, something that might just make her keep fighting for what she wanted.

It had been in the hallway. Lucas was walking down to meet them with Anna, and Brooke was clinging on to Felix. Peyton of course had on one since Jake was gone with Jenny and was feeling really lonely. At least everyone thought it was because of Jake, really Peyton had been feeling something for Lucas for some time now.

"Alright P. Sawyer… No more" Brooke said shaking Peyton back and forth

"What?"

"Stop pining over this boy and fight for him!"

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked trying to act clueless. She couldn't understand why Brooke was trying to tell her to fight for Lucas… Brooke liked Lucas, of course she was dating Felix but everyone knew who she really loved

"I mean… you can't stand around and be miserable… if you miss him… fight for him!"

"Who?"

"Jake!" Brooke squealed excitedly

"Right…"

"I'm tired of your griping goldilocks… call your boy toy"

"Brooke…" Peyton sighed

"Seriously! Why should you wait around forever when you can have him now if you want him! Let nothing stand in your way… ask tutorwife" Brooke giggled pointing to Haley

"She's right Peyton, you can't let him make you miserable"

"Hey guys…" Lucas said walking up next to Haley, Peyton, and Brooke

"Neighbor girl, Broody… I see we aren't at each other throats today"

"We are being civil" Anna said glaring at Lucas

"Good to know…"

"Let nothing get in my way right Brooke?" Peyton asked thinking hard about what she had just said

"What? Oh yea… fight for what you want! Luke can you give me a ride home?"

Peyton thought about it, why should now be any different? It was after all Brooke's words… Fight for what you want, and don't let anything stand in the way. That was defiantly her motto and it had worked for her… why couldn't it work for Peyton?

"Peyton!" Lucas yelled running towards her. She wasn't sure if she should let him in or make him stand outside in the cold. He looked sad enough so she figured she should let him in

"What do you want?"

"We should talk about this…"

"Your with Brooke… I get it" Peyton said glaring at Lucas from her window

"That doesn't mean we can't be friends…"

"We tried the friends thing remember?"

"Peyton we aren't in high school anymore! God… you know we can be friends without all that drama" Lucas sighed. He was trying… but he knew exactly what she was doing. She wanted him to choose. She had been the same way when they had dated in high school for those few short weeks… and that was the reason they had broken up.

"Lucas your with Brooke! How do you think that makes me feel? Brooke, Lucas"

"Peyton… I'm sorry! No… you know what? I'm not… I'm not going to apologize to you for loving her. You can't help who you love! God…This isn't some kind of popularity contest anymore… This is real life, not high school!"

"She is Brooke… she doesn't want to get married or be tied down for the rest of her life!" Peyton yelled. Now she was just talking randomly… she wasn't quite sure what she was saying but she figured there had to be some truth to it

"How would you know Peyton? You haven't even called her in years! You're her best friend and you left without a word to her… do you know how much that hurt her? You don't even know her anymore!"

"So because I had a drug habit and I got help its my fault Brooke was sad"

"Peyton you were better in 6 months…I'm just saying, she may need her best friend soon" Lucas said as calmly as possible. Peyton was pissing him off to the point where he could feel his head getting hot. She had no right to say anything about Brooke… she didn't even know what the hell she was talking about

"What? To watch her ruin both of your lives? That's what she does Lucas… she may have won your heart but she is just going to get restless and bored with you and move on"

"Some best friend you are Peyton… whatever, you know what? I came out here to try and explain to you why… but I don't even feel like it right now"

"You've changed Lucas" Peyton whispered shaking her head

"Maybe I've just gotten smarter about how the world works"

"Wait…I'm sorry, Lucas but this is just a little, shocking…is there anything else I should know before I go home and think on this?" Peyton asked. She really didn't want to make him mad… sure he was with Brooke but they were only engaged… hopefully over time he would see who he really loved and take the ring off of Brooke's finger and place it on to hers

Karen sat on the bed in the guest bedroom they were staying in at Andy's friends house. It had the same bedspread Lucas had had when he as younger… just a plain green comforter. Everything was reminding her of Lucas today, and she thought it was starting to annoy Andy. Now whenever she brought up his name or something about him he just sat there, saying nothing and shaking his head. Of course he didn't have kids so he really didn't know what it was like not to see one for 5 years.

"Kare… what are you doing love?" Andy asked walking into the bedroom and sitting down beside her

"Just thinking… do you ever regret not having kids?"

"Not really… hopefully Lucas will give you some grandchildren down the line and I can just play with them… send them home when I am tried of them, you know?"

"Yea… I am looking forward to that too… I hope he has more than 1 though… he was always lonely as a only child until he met Nathan" Karen smiled, at least he had Nathan now

"I can see him with a whole house full… now are you ready to eat?"

"Yea… what time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"First thing in the morning if you wish" Andy laughed. She had asked this same question 3 times since they had gotten there

"I'm just so ready to lay eyes on him…"

Brooke sat in the front seat with Mike who was of course flirting up a storm, just like he always did. Brooke just wished Lucas was here to see… Brooke just zoned out on Mikes mindless comments that made no sense and his crazy theories about how Brooke and Lucas should get married, and then have a 3-some with him. That was Mike… crazy and disgusting but funny.

"So have you thought of a name yet?" Mike asked tearing Brooke away from her fantasy she was having about her and Lucas in a hot tube

"What?"

"A name for that thing growing inside you?"

"You mean my child?" Brooke laughed looking down at her stomach

"Yea that…"

"Nope… it's all kinda happened fast, besides I know everything I like Lucas will veto… and vise versa…"

"You should name it Mike" Mike finally said after a long pause

"Right… and if it's a girl?"

"Michelle"

"Your crazy…" Brooke laughed rolling her eyes at him. There was no way in hell she was naming her baby after him… the poor kid was already going to have a hard enough life with her and Lucas as its parents.

"Fine you think of something better then"

"Girls… I like Isabella, or Alexandra, Boys… Tristan or Matthew"

"Those are common" Mike sighed obviously disappointed

"And Michael isn't?"

"You know most mothers to be are a little more excited than you"

"I'm excited… hell its going to make my boobs a size bigger… now I don't have to make Lucas pay for it" Brooke giggled. She knew it was driving Mike insane and that was fun. It helped her take her mind off of everything else

"But are you really ready to put someone else first always… I mean Brooke, you are like the most self absorbed person I know… yet you are also the nicest and the most caring, how is that going to work?"

"Ok you realize your really freaking me out right now right?"

"Sorry… I just always saw you and Lucas as the couple who would travel the world and so all these awesome things in life…" Mike said as seriously as Brooke had ever heard him be

"Who says we can't do that with a baby?"

"Dude… my sister had her baby and dropped out of school, and now she doesn't do anything but sit on the couch all day and watch TV"

"How old is her baby?" Brooke asked nervously

"7"

"Months?"

"Years…" Mike laughed

"Damn…But we both know I'm not like that… So I get fat for a few months, I can loose the weight as soon as I have it and then finish everything I was doing before hand"

"Whatever you say Brooke…"

"Ok if you make me question this Lucas is going to kill you… I just got to the point where I fully comprehended this and getting excited about it… DON'T mess it up… got it?" Brooke asked glaring at Mike as they drove into the parking lot

"Whatever you say… Looks like Lucas beat us here, if someone hadn't been craving ice cream"

"Hey.. I am at the mercy of this baby… if it wants ice cream then I cant argue with it…"

"Bye Brooke" Mike waved as Brooke got out

"Bye… Thanks for the ride"

Peyton walked into the house and sat on the couch. He felt like someone had ripped out her chest… now it wasn't really that she was sad that it was Brooke Lucas was with… she was mad that she hadn't figured it out, mad that he would actually get with Brooke, mad that he had yelled at her in the car, and mad that for a while until things got rocky between them there wasn't much she could do. Mary walked into the den as soon as she heard Peyton come in. She looked as if she were getting ready to ask her about the night but then seeing the look on Peyton's face changed her mind.

"So… you want a cookie?" Mary asked holding out a plate of cookies

"It wasn't good…"

"I wasn't going to ask… was she pretty?"

"She was Brooke…" Peyton sighed knowing she was going to have to tell Mary about it at some point

"The girl from earlier"

"Yea…"

"I'm sorry… so what happened?" Mary asked sitting down next to Peyton

"He yelled at me… told me he loved her and he wasn't sorry about it"

"That jerk! What are you going to do?"

"I am going to fight for him… I know deep down he loves me" Peyton smiled

"What's your plan?"

"I don't know… but give it a few weeks. Lucas Eugene Scott will be mine"


	8. 8 million 4 hundred thousand and 7 Chapt...

Hey you guys! So I just got home from Miami! Fun fun… now it was time to update! Like I said… these next couple weeks might be crazy when it comes to updates so I am SORRY! I am going to update as much as I can and as often as I can I swear! It all just depends on the surgery and all that sun stuff lol! So bare with me! I'll get it up! Thank you guys soo much for reviews… I LOOOVE them! They inspire me to write! Haha anyways you guys enjoy this chapter! I will try and get one more up before my surgery! Luvies

Brooke skipped into the house where Lucas was sitting on the couch brooding… much more than usual. Not that she blamed him… he definitely had some reasons to Brood. Between the baby, and Peyton, and basketball and everything else his poor brooding head was probably going crazy… But that was her Lucas. She expected nothing less.

"Hey boyfriend, fiancé, whatever you are to be these days…" Brooke giggled plopping down into Lucas's lap so that she could kiss him

"Cheery" Lucas smiled pulling her towards him

"Sorry I'm late… serious ice cream craving on the way home. This kid is demanding already… Then the traffic was seriously terrible… some kind of concert was going on …Miss me?"

"Of course…"

"How was your talk with Peyton?" Brooke asked. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know the answer considering the look he had on his face though

"She went home to think things over…I think I am more pissed at her than she is at me though"

"Why?"

"She thinks the world revolves around her…" Lucas sighed running his fingers through Brooke's silky hair

"What? That's crazy…the world doesn't revolve around her, it revolves around me and that's a proven fact… Broody, you know how she is… she'll deal with it in her own way and get over it… lets think happy thoughts… like the thoughts I was having about us in a hot tube on the way home…"

"Were we naked?" Lucas asked kissing her

"Of course… and then Mike had to go and ruin my fantasy… asking me if we had picked out a name for the baby"

"Mike…" Lucas said shaking his head. Mike was always messing up him and Brooke's fantasies with his stupid questions

"If it's a girl we can name it Female like famalee"

"Your terrible"

"I know… I just hate it when people ask all these questions…it freaks me out" Brooke sighed laying her head on Lucas's chest close to his heart

"How come?"

"Lucas this is seriously going to change our lives…"

"Having 2nd thoughts?" Lucas asked nervously. Brooke had seemed kinda unsure about this whole thing since she had come home, and that was making him more nervous than the thought of a baby was

"No… I think its just nerves… more shopping might help"

"How did I not see that one coming?"

"You know you love me and my obsessive shopping…" Brooke giggled

"Yes…"

"Even when I have gained like 500 pounds and I cant see my feet anymore… you have to take me shopping"

"Of course" Lucas laughed kissing her forehead

"And let me sit on you like this?"

"We'll see"

"And we have to go shopping tomorrow" Brooke said getting excited again. Shopping made her forget about anything that was making her nervous, or mad or upset, I mean it was shopping!

"For what?"

"We still need a ton of stuff… a crib, a changing table, a dresser, a rocking chair, a um… ok whatever else babies need… I might need to call tutor mom and get some help with this"

"Or you could wait until they come next week…" Lucas whined

"Never… you aren't getting out of shopping with me tomorrow…because we have a doctors appointment first and you have to come"

"Do I have too?"

"Yep…" Brooke giggled taking pleasure in his not wanting to go. Doctors offices and hospitals creeped him out to the max she knew, but he was not making her go to this appointment alone, there was no telling what they were going to do to her

"Couldn't you have made it later, so we could I don't know… sleep?"

"What fun would that be?"

"We haven't slept in ages" Lucas whispered kissing her

"And according to this book that was at this store, after we have this baby we aren't going to sleep for even longer!"

"How much longer?"

"Until this kid is like 18" Brooke giggled running her fingers through his hair

"Oh God…"

"But you say that with a smirk…" Brooke smiled. Lucas made his little cracks about the baby, and so did she… but they were both excited and they each knew it

"Come on…" Lucas said pulling Brooke off the couch

"Where are we going?"

"To fill out your hot tube fantasy" Lucas smiled pulling her close to kiss him. Living here with a hot tub definitely paid off

"Oh Yay! All of it… even the naked part?" Brooke giggled wrapping her arms around Lucas's neck

"When have I ever cut you short in a fantasy?"

"And we wonder how I got pregnant"

Peyton sat in front of her computer trying to get as much information as she could about both Lucas and Brooke over the past few years. So far all she had found was that Lucas and Brooke had both graduated from Carolina. Lucas had gone straight to play for the Bobcats, while Brooke was in Law School. There was a lot of technical information about them but no juicy gossip, nothing that could get them into a fight or cause them to doubt "them". Nothing that is until she found a certain e-mail address.

"Ha! I found it!" Peyton screamed hitting the print button on the computer

"Found what?"

"The thing that may, just may get me Lucas"

"What is the thing?" Mary asked sitting down next to Peyton

"Ok, Brooke has some serious commitment issues, she CANT stay with just 1 guy…"

"But didn't you say that she didn't sleep with anyone else the whole time she was with Lucas in high school"

"Yes but that was high school, college had to get to her" Peyton laughed deviously

"So what is the thing?"

"Her old roommates e-mail address! She will know what Brooke really did in college"

"That's evil…" Mary smiled

"I know… desperate times call for desperate measures"

"Wow"

"What should he E-mail say?" Peyton asked opening a blank e-mail

"Tell them the truth, that you are Brooke's best friend and you are looking to make a toast at her wedding… you need the good and the bad"

"That's not the truth"

"It will be when you become very friendly with Lucas and Brooke, and get invited to the wedding" Mary smiled

"And then crash it?"

"Exactly"

"Wow… and I thought I was evil" Peyton laughed looking at the e-mail. It was starting to make her stomach turn thinking about what she was doing to the love of her life and her best friend. But she couldn't have the best of both worlds, so she was going to have to choose. This wasn't high school. Ho's over Bro's didn't apply anymore.

"You are… just not as evil as me… ok now write"

Lucas sat in the Jacuzzi. He was making a mental note to remember to write a letter to whoever came up with the idea for a Jacuzzi later to thank them. Of course Jacuzzis had sentimental meanings to him and Brooke. Some of their most important talks had happened in Jacuzzis. Where most couples would sit by a fire together, and snuggle… not Lucas and Brooke. Brooke always had to be in some sort of water when she was having a serious conversation. Lucas always thought it was because it made things less serious, since Brooke hated anything serious, but she would never say. The most memorable "conversation" they had had in a Jacuzzi had happened about 3 years ago.

They had been "Conversing" as Brooke put it in her parents Jacuzzi, AKA making out. Of course her parents were still pretty much broke, but they were slowly making their money back, but since the business was pretty much dead… they were home a lot more… which drove Brooke totally insane. Sure she and Lucas were both away at college but when they were home together she liked them to be alone.

"Ok question, what was that?" Brooke asked pausing the make out session

"What was what?"

"That?" Brooke whispered nervously

"What?"

"That noise…"

"I have no idea" Lucas laughed kissing her again

"Lucas, wait a heard a noise"

"Brooke, there isn't much we can do about whatever it is considering we are both naked in here"

"What if it is like a robber?" Brooke asked sliding closer to Lucas

"In Tree Hill?"

"Fine… what if it is Dan then… here to try and"

"And?" Lucas laughed putting his arm around Brooke

"Give you some more brothers"

"Your crazy you know that?"

"Yes and that's why you love me, now shut up and kiss me before I get too freaked out and want to go inside" Brooke giggled pressing her lips up against his

"I can do that"

"I heard it again… did you hear it?" Brooke said after they had been making out for a few more minutes

"No… I am trying to make out with my girlfriend, not listen for Dan"

"Maybe it isn't Dan… maybe its Deb, or Anna… Oh Crap"

"Brooke…" Lucas whined giving up

"Stop acting like I guy… what if it's Felix, stupid Blue Power ranger cat"

"It's not Dan, or Deb, or Felix, or Anna… it's just you and me and the hot tub" Lucas whispered kissing her again now that she was calm

"Oh Brooklyn… is that you" a voice yelled from the house

"Oh God… its worse" Brooke cried pulling away from Lucas

"Your parents"

"Yes…why is it they have no interest in my life all through high school when I was screwed up and confused… and now I am finally happy and together and they have to ruin everything"

"That's what parents do I guess" Lucas whispered giving Brooke one last kiss before slipping his bathing suite back on

"If we're ever parents… we won't be like that"

That line in particular was stuck in Lucas's head. All the things they said they wouldn't do over the years and now it was like it was all thrown out the window. Starting with saying they weren't going to have children. The thing that got him was Brooke looked 10 times calmer than he did, and she was the one who had said NO CHILDREN. She just sat there, going on and on about all the stuff they had to buy and do while he pretended to listen.

"Lucas, are you listening?" Brooke asked waving her hand in front of Lucas's face

"Uh huh…"

"So your ok with the fact that this baby is Tom Brady's and not yours" Brooke asked very seriously

"Yea sure"

"Right… I knew you would understand! Snap out of it Luke, we have sex and then you zone me out… Me? Of all people, I will not have it Broody" Brooke giggled kissing him

"Sorry… Just thinking"

"Brooding"

"I was not" Lucas laughed kissing her back

"Yes you were and you know it, throw me my suite, we need to get to bed…"

"Why? We could stay here all night" Lucas smiled pulling Brooke close

"Because I would like to be ½ way awake tomorrow at the doctor, so she can tell me all the creepy things that this kid is going to be doing to be"

"Since when are you the sensible one?"

"Me sensible? Never… I'm marrying you aren't I?" Brooke giggled slipping on her top

"How is that not sensible?"

"Don't get me started Broody… lets go, sleep!"

"Fine… but I am going to remind you of this night one day when you don't want to sleep and I do" Lucas whined trying to make one last attempt to keep her in the tub

"Luke, love of my live, sexy man whore…" Brooke giggled

"What?"

"Carry me?"

"You are so lazy" Lucas laughed climbing out of the tub. Brooke was definitely lazy… but a good lazy.

"You love me and my laziness! Please?" Brooke begged. She knew he was going to do it. He always did.

"Piggy back ride work?"

"Yes…"

"Hop on…" Lucas said once he was dried off. The last thing he needed was to slip and fall and kill them both

"You're the bestest Broody!"

"You're going to break my back…"

"Hope not… let's work those muscles so you'll be strong enough to give me and the baby a piggy back ride" Brooke giggled kissing his ear

"Kill me now"

"Hmmm maybe, and then the baby and I can live large off your insurance"

"Why am I marrying you again?" Lucas asked threatening to drop her in the pool

"Because you knocked me up… we both know that's the reason"

"Right…so how come I asked you 6 months ago?"

"Because you can tell the future…" Brooke giggled as Lucas walked into the elevator with her still on his back

"Can I?"

"You're going to be a good dad Broody" Brooke smiled

"You think?"

"I know…" Brooke giggled. She had no doubt in her mind that Lucas was going to be a great dad… which made her worry more and more about how she was going to be as a mom.

"You're going to be a good mom Cheery"

Karen sat at the dinner table with Andy and his friends. She felt so out of place, all their talk of Australian politics and college days was boring her to death. She had no choice but to think of Lucas. Just 1 more day and she got to see her baby. Less than that really, they were leaving first thing in the morning. Even sooner than that if she had anything to do with it.

"So are you 2 sure you cant stay another day? Really, they are having a Carolina game tomorrow and we have tickets" Ross, Andy's friend saif flashing 2 tickets in front of them

"We really cant… Charlotte beckons"

"Love, maybe you should call him to make sure he is there before we just pop in like this"

"Of course he is there, its basketball season" Karen laughed feeling her forehead get hot. Andy wasn't supposed to be doing this. He knew how much she wanted to see Lucas.

"Its also almost Christmas"

"Who are you going to see in Charlotte?"

"My son Lucas, he plays for the Bobcats" Karen said proudly.

"Lucas Scott? Use to play for Carolina?"

"Yes! You know of him?"

"We saw him play all the time! We even sat with his little lady one night" Ross's wife laughed getting pink in the cheeks

"His little lady?"

"I forget her name, sweet pretty thing though… talks non-stop. We couldn't even watch the game"

"She was a sweetie, she was very smitten with your son…"

"That's good to know" Karen smiled feeling relief sweep over her

"But this has been about 3 years back…"

"Lucas doesn't keep women for long…" Andy laughed

"Andy!"

"What? In the 3 months before you and I left he had dated 3 different women"

"He was just keeping his options open" Karen said glaring at Andy giving him her "your so dead" look

"Well he is 23"

"Exactly…"

"What?" Andy asked

"Never mind… I am just going to get ready for bed"

"Its 7:15"

"I'm tired" Karen snapped throwing her fork down. The stress was definitely starting to get to her, sleep would so her good

"Alright love, in the morning then?"

"Bright and early"

"She's a keeper Andy!" Ross laughed

"I think so too"


	9. 9

Hey you guys! SO tomorrow is surgery day… as of right now I am sitting here with a needle in my back (Don't ask… something to do with pain) But I wanted to get one more chapter up for you guys since I am not sure when I can update again! Enjoy and Please review!

Brooke and Lucas waited in the doctor's office waiting room for them to call her back. Of course Lucas had been right, they definitely should have gotten more sleep. She had caught herself drifting off onto Lucas's shoulder 3 times since they had sat down. And they still had to shop after this! Poor Lucas looked tired too… and nervous. Every few seconds he ran his fingers through his spiky hair and looked at his watch. Now it was like a game for Brooke to count and see how often he did it, and it there was any sort of pattern.

"10" Brooke giggled looking over at Lucas who was doing his usual squinted eye, ½ smile you have totally lost me look

"What?"

"That's how many times you have looked at your watch in the past 5 minutes"

"Shouldn't you read or something…" Lucas asked taking her hand looking down at the engagement ring he had picked out

"Your cranky… and you know I don't read… why don't you read and give that watch a break"

"Because I didn't bring a book"

"Seriously? This baby does have you all out of sorts... I didn't even hide it this time" Brooke giggled shrugging her shoulders in awe. Poor Lucas was so out of sorts, but she couldn't help but laugh… usually he was the one who was totally together and with it while she had no idea what was going on

"I need sleep"

"We have to get some Christmas shopping done Luke! Like today… or we aren't ever going to get anything done!"

"Can't we get them all gift cards?" Lucas whined running his fingers through his long spiky blonde hair

"Then what are we going to get them next year when we have a baby? This year we have to be creative!"

"You be creative, I'll sleep in the car"

"What if my creativity gets heavy and I cant carry it?" Brooke asked pouting hoping her sad eyes would make him change his mind. She really hated shopping without him… or doing anything with out him for that matter. But being Brooke Davis she could of course never tell him that's why she wanted him there. Wanting him there just because she didn't like being away from him wasn't "her" so usually she came up with really good excuses about why she needed him to come with her. And even though he knew it was total BS and she knew he knew… that was how they worked

"That's what store people are for"

"Brooke Davis" A older nurse called from the door

"Finally"

"We need to hurry this marriage thing up so I can change my last name already"

"You just wanna be one of those people with 3 names" Lucas laughed taking her hand as they walked back

"Maybe…"

"Right this way"

"It smells in here" Brooke whispered as they walked down the quiet halls

"Its sterile"

"I don't like it"

"Put this on and the doctor will be with you shortly" The nurse said leading Brooke and Lucas into a room and handing Brooke a gown

"I have to wear this?"

"Yes…"

"You're kidding" Brooke asked looking at the ugly piece of material

"Do I look like I kid?" The nurse asked sticking her chart in the door and leaving

"Don't you dare laugh at me"

"Me? Laugh…"

"I'm serious or I am going to go with you next time they make you turn your head and cough!" Brooke whispered glaring at Lucas then looking back at the ugly gown. This definitely was not the Brooke Davis thing to do… but apparently it was going to have to be the Brooke Davis Scott thing to do because she didn't have a choice

"Not laughing"

"Oh My God" Brooke shrieked before Lucas could finish what he was saying

"What?"

"Oh My God!"

"Brooke what's wrong?" Lucas asked worried. Brooke always scared the hell out of him when she said things twice in a row

"That picture!" Brooke whispered pointing to a picture labeled "Child Birth" Hanging on the wall. Lucas hadn't even noticed it when he had come in and now it was like it was staring right at him

"Ah"

"I'm not doing that!" Brooke yelled

"I don't think you have a choice"

"Oh yes I do! Look at that woman's face! She looks like she wants to strangle that baby…"

"Brooke" Lucas whispered clueless about what to say or do. This was definitely out of his expertise

"Oh If I do that I better get a big piece of jewelry out of it" Brooke said glaring from the picture, to Lucas then back to the picture

"You're shaking"

"I realize that…"

"Brooke, come here" Lucas said holding his hand out

"Now I am scared to move"

"Brooke…"

"Don't you use that comforting "Its going to be ok" Tone with me Lucas Scott… You aren't going to have to go that!" Brooke yelled pointing to the picture

"Yea, I got nothing"

"LUCAS! You're supposed to comfort me!"

"I-I You said…" Lucas stuttered shaking his head to stay awake

"That was a test and you just flunked… Don't you think I know what I am going to have to do? My parents use to show me pictures when I was like 12 to make sure I wouldn't get pregnant… ever, but you Mr. Scott are going to have to get a little better at this before my hormones get even worse… I have heard of pregnant women killing people and then not having to go to jail because they used their hormones as an excuse… hmmm maybe I should pull out my hit list… Lucas? Lucas… Lucas are you sleeping?"

"What… no"

"Don't lie to me… I know when you're lying, your forehead gets that cute crinkled look I love" Brooke giggled sitting down in his lap and leaning her forehead against his and kissing him

"Well I can see how you 2 made the baby… now lets get started" The doctor said walking into the room

Peyton sat on the floor in her apartment working on her wedding speech. This was going to be great! Who better to write this speech than her? Of course she wasn't invited to the wedding yet… but once she and Brooke became "Best friends" again she knew Brooke would invite her. Brooke couldn't say no… and that had been ½ her problem in high school. The other ½ being boys couldn't say no to her either. Especially Lucas. Their senior year Lucas and Peyton had an on again of again romance going… while of course Brooke was on again off again with Felix. But she and Lucas were definitely a lot friendlier than friends should have been… and it seemed like he always took Brooke's side… leaving Peyton even though she was his girlfriend as a 3rd-wheel.

One night they had all been Tric for work and the plan was for Lucas and Peyton to go out afterwards. By this point Karen had Brooke working at Tric as… well know one really knew what Brooke's job was. She did a little bit of everything… especially bar tending when Karen wasn't there to Veto it. On this particular night they had closed up early and it was just Brooke, Peyton and Lucas left having their usual beat and bash about everyone who had been there that night. What they were wearing, who they were with… mostly with Peyton and Brooke talking while Lucas listened and rolled his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? I swear to god Teresa is pregnant! Or she is getting a Beer Belly!" Brooke giggled rolling her eyes at Peyton. Teresa was such a slut she wouldn't doubt it.

"Well maybe if you would stop giving all your friends beer!"

"Who's the daddy then?" Lucas asked trying to join in on the girl's conversation

"Probably Felix" Brooke muttered looking the other way

"Brooke… why do you take his shit?"

"Yea! I mean you didn't take mine!" Lucas laughed trying to lighten the awkward conversation up a little bit. He hated the fact that Brooke was with Felix, and he knew she did too, so anything that made things funny was good for him

"Its different! I don't want to go to prom alone…"

"Brooke Davis go to prom alone? Do you know how many guys would be after you the minute you dump him?"

"Yea… but I don't know any of them! Plus come on… Felix is hott! I wanna show my grandkids a picture of me at prom with a hott guy when I am old" Brooke whined and then giggled

"Alright… its your life, come on Luke"

"You have a ride home?" Lucas asked grabbing his keys from behind the cabinet

"Um, yea I'll call Felix"

"Ok… bye" Peyton smiled taking Lucas's hand and waving to Brooke

"Brooke come on" Lucas said throwing her her coat

"Lucas… you don't have too! You and Peyton go on your date"

"Yea Luke… come on… she's fine"

"Brooke… come on" Lucas said ignoring both of them and taking Brooke's hand to help her up

"Lucas"

"Felix is probably drunk off his ass somewhere… I don't want you in the car with him"

"Is it that you don't want her in the car with him or you don't want her with him" Peyton snapped getting pissed at how this conversation was going

"Peyton"

"Look you 2, I am going to go… I'll walk home or something" Brooke said trying to ease the tension between them

"Brooke, no… That's even worse"

"Lucas! This is Tree Hill! What's going to happen to her?"

"Do you want to risk something happening to her, god its just a ride home before you and I go out!" Lucas yelled throwing her her coat

"I just wanna go out!"

"Well you know what! I don't want to anymore! You think it's so safe to walk home… Go ahead! Come on Brooke"

Peyton never knew if Brooke had gone with Lucas or stayed since she stormed out of the club. Thankfully she did have her car there and she liked to think that Lucas was thinking the same thing when he told her to walk home. But it wasn't just that one time… there had been numerous times Lucas had done things like that. Taking Brooke over her. That's why she felt so dumb for not knowing it was Brooke he was with in the first place. Of course it was Brooke… for some reason it had always been Brooke, even when she knew he wanted her more. He went to Brooke. And as for Brooke's prom picture… she got her hot man to show her grandkids. She and Lucas went to prom together after Peyton he and Peyton had broken up. It was the same old story every time.

Lucas listened as the doctor explained things to Brooke. By the look on her face he could tell she wasn't too thrilled about what she was telling her. She kept looking at the doctor then at her stomach then at Lucas giving him pleading looks to do something… like he was going to actually be able to make it all better. He hated those looks. She was like a lost little girl begging for help and he could do nothing… for the most part she was in this alone. He could be there for her, and help her with whatever she wanted or needed but that was about it. This was going to be a long couple of months.

"So just remember, no Alcohol, roller coasters or Hot tubes…any questions?" The doctor asked smiling and handing Brooke pamplets

"What! No Hot tubes!"

"Not if you want a healthy baby"

"This kid is so freakin lucky" Brooke muttered to her stomach. Giving up rollercoaster, no big deal, Alcohol… it sucked but she didn't have to drink to be happy… but her hot tube! What were she and Lucas supposed to do on hot tube night?

"Or you are lucky to get this kid"

"Don't start with me lady" Brooke moaned glaring at the doctor

"Is she always like this?"

"Um, Uh… you ready Cheery" Lucas asked taking Brooke's hand and trying not to make I contact with the doctor…

"I could have had a better visit if I had seen a vet!"

"We'll see you in a few weeks then"

"Well we get to shop now" Lucas sighed changing the subject to something happy for Brooke

"That's why I love you!" Brooke giggled stopping just to kiss him

"Why?"

"Cause you can always make me feel better! Where to first?"

"Its up to you…"

"Just what I like to hear… Mike!" Brooke asked stopping and staring at Mike who was waiting in the waiting room

"Dude, what are you doing here?"

"I came to the appointment"

"We see that… why?" Lucas asked shaking his head

"Well I figured since I am the honorary uncle and all… I wasn't sure what I am supposed to do"

"Wait… who says your…" Lucas started but Brooke broke in

"Shhh, Mike… honorary uncles do lots of things… like buy the mommy to be presents, and um yea that's about it"

"Really? That's easy…"

"Very…" Brooke giggled. Mike was easy… she sure as hell didn't want him buying her baby anything… he'd probably come back with baby Beer bongs and G-strings… but if he bought her something it was bound to be good

"Well I better get started"

"You go do that…"

"Who told him…" Lucas started but Brooke broke in again

"I have no idea… let him buy us things… It'll be fun! Now lets shop Broody"

"Are you sure you want to shop in this weather…"

"Fine… you win… we can go home and take a nap… but only because I love you and I am looking out for your health…" Brooke giggled wrapping her arms around Lucas's neck and giving him a quick kiss

"Your tired too…"

"Soooo sleepy… can't make it to the car"

"Good god, hop on" Lucas said knowing what she was getting at… so he figured he might as well offer so she didn't have to beg and that way it would save them both time and energy

"What are we going to go without a hot tube!"

"Actually sleep"

"How boring…at least she didn't say anything about whipped cream" Brooke giggled

Karen starred out the passenger's side window. She and Andy had been driving since early that morning. Thankfully she had been able to get him out of the there by 9 so they could at least be in Charlotte 11… that is if Andy didn't get them lost like he usually did. He was the typical guy when it came to directions and driving… he never knew where he was going and asking for directions was a BIG no no. But today he was just going to have to deal with the fact that she wanted to get to Charlotte as soon as possible, even if that meant him risking his manliness and asking for directions.

"Left?" Andy asked turning out of the traffic

"Left"

"Your sure"

"Of course I am sure" Karen sighed. Andy was making things much more frustrating than they had to be

"This is a nice place" Andy smiled pulling into the parking lot

"My son the basketball player… I just hope his head hasn't grown with his wallet"

"Lucas, no… once a sweet boy… always a sweet boy"

"Nice Try, Park here" Karen laughed pointing to an empty space

"I still think you should call him love, maybe he is entertaining company"

"You mean having sex? Lucas learned his lesson about sex before marriage… believe me"

"Here we go…" Andy walking up the steps with Karen, who was almost shaking

"What?"

"Just do me a favor and remember he is 23"

"And do me a favor and remember I am his mother… knock"

Brooke laid on the couch in Lucas's arms wrapped around her waist. He was of course totally out of it, and he had been the second his head hit the pillow. She on the other hand just wanted to lay there with him for as long as she could and enjoy it. This whole thing with Peyton really had her thinking about what could have happened if things had been different and it really freaked her out. Especially with a baby on the way… the thought of not having or loosing Lucas was hard enough for her as it was… but now if something ever happened she wound not only have to deal with this but also a child. Usually she tried to avoid thinking of this kinda stuff… it totally freaked her out but ever since Peyton had made her way back and the whole baby thing was happening she found it harder and harder to keep it out of her mind.

"Sleep" Lucas whispered hugging her tighter

"How did you know I was awake?"

"You aren't snoring"

"I don't snore!" Brooke giggled turning over to face him so she could look him in the eyes. In her mind that was the only way to have a conversation… forehead to forehead… just close enough to him so she could lean in for a kiss if things got messy but far enough away to still be serious

"I will be glad when we have this baby and it can take my side on these things"

"Never… it will learn in time, just like you did that I am always right"

"Oh god… this kid is going to be a clone of you isn't it?" Lucas sighed pulling her even closer

"Duh…"

"Please let it be a boy…"

"Why so you can corrupt it? If I remember correctly I corrupted you and Haley… so either way I will work my magic" Brooke giggled kissing him. They both knew how this was going to go… boy or girl

"I'm sure you will"

"You ready to shop"

"Or…" Lucas whined reaching up her shirt

"Or what? Lucas Scott you are not getting out of this, there is nothing you can say or do to get out of Christmas shopping!"

"Or we could make out…"

"I hate you so much, cant we do both?" Brooke pleaded and giggled as he kissed her

"I only have the energy for one"

"Just shut up and kiss me… your lucky your so hott"

"I am hott aren't I?" Lucas asked

"Oh god… I have fed your ego way too much"

Outside Karen stood frozen with Andy… this was it. Now she just couldn't bring herself to knock… and since Andy refused to do it, at this rate they could be standing there all day… or at least until Lucas came outside. Just as she was getting ready to knock a guy in his early 20's walked up beside them and stared for a minute, then he checked his watch, the number on the door and looked back at Karen pulling a key out.

"You live here?" Mike asked confused

"My son does"

"Your Luke's mom! Dude… so that makes you like my honorary mom!"

"What?" Karen asked looking from Andy to Mike

"Is he not home?"

"I haven't-…"

"Here I have a key" Mike said pulling out the key he had stolen from under Brooke and Lucas's door matt

"You are?"

"Mike" Mike said plainly unlocking the door

"Karen, and this is And- Oh My God" Karen screamed seeing Lucas and Brooke

"Mike what the hell!"

"God damn it! 5 minutes later and I could have seen some nudity! Brooke, not you" Mike yelled

"Mom?" Lucas asked confused looking from Karen to Brooke who looked more shocked than he did

"Lucas!" Karen yelled

"Karen…" Brooke sighed nervously

"Brooke?"


	10. FINALLY! A new Update! hahaha

Hey you guys! Sooooo sorry for the lack of updating! Turns out recovering from ankle surgery kinda sucks and I didn't feel like doing anything until today… But now I am in ahard cast and I cant really do anything but be on the computer sooo… you should get a LOT of updates! Hahaha Enjoy this chapter! Thank you sooo much for reviews!

"This is great…" Andy sighed feeling bad for Karen. She had looked so forward to this only to have it all come crashing down.

"I know dude… I get to see them do this like everyday… I unscrewed their peep hole and so now its opposite…"

"Mike… go home"

"And miss this? Alright… I'm going" Mike whispered seeing the look on Brooke's face. The death look… warning him to get the hell out or else.

"So…" Lucas sighed awkwardly. He was just thankful all he and Brooke had been doing was kissing and they were both still dressed… if they could be thankful for anything thing right now it was definitely that.

"Lucas… you're looking well" Andy smiled trying to break the tension

"You too?"

"And Brooke… Its good to see you"

"Its good to see you to Andy" Brooke smiled doing her little wave from Lucas's side. She wasn't sure if she should move farther away from Lucas so just stay where she was… Karen looked like she was going to explode either way.

"Mom?"

"She looks pissed"

"Karen, love look! Its Lucas!" Andy said excitedly talking to Karen like a baby pointing at Lucas

"Please tell me you and Brooke aren't having some sort of affair behind your girlfriends back"

"No…we usually make out on the couch like that"

"Mom, Brooke is my girlfriend… my fiancé actually" Lucas said quietly as Brooke showed Karen her ring.

"Brooke?"

"Yea…"

"Oh thank god" Karen said letting out a sigh of relief. Brooke and Lucas were both to shocked to think straight

"What?"

"Brooke… Brooke! I know Brooke! Brooke knows me and what I expect for my son…Andy! Its Brooke"

"I see that" Andy smiled looking just as relieved as Karen

"Did you hear that Lucas? Its me…" Brooke giggled giving Lucas a quick kiss

"I heard"

"No… Its just you have no idea! I was scared I was going to have to get to know some girl that I have never seen before! Some girl who doesn't know me and… fiancé?"

"Merry Christmas?" Lucas asked smiling awkwardly

"Let me at least see the ring… don't ever swim with that thing on, you will sink to the bottom"

"Mom… what are you doing here? What happened to 4th of July with you?"

"Haven't you ever heard of a decoy plan" Karen laughed sitting down between Brooke and Lucas and hugging them both

"How long are you staying?"

"We're back for good"

"Great" Brooke smiled trying to act as excited as possible

"Yea"

"I can't wait to sit down with you 2 and talk! I want to hear everything…"

"Dinner?" Lucas asked Okaying it with Brooke through a look before going any farther

"Yes… here! I will cook"

"Here?"

"Well the hotel doesn't exactly have a stove" Karen laughed

"Right… ok that's great! Lucas and I have to go and get some stuff done but we'll be back!"

"7?"

"Great…come on Luke" Brooke said grabbing the keys and their coats as pulled Lucas to the door

"Where are we going?"

"Your mother is here!"

"I see that…" Lucas laughed

"Lucas… don't you think we have enough drama in our life right now? Don't get me wrong I love your mother dearly, but she can be a little bit…"

"A little bit?"

"Controlling… and with us planning a wedding, a baby and dealing with Fake Blonde Goldilocks…" Brooke said rolling her eyes at the thought of Peyton and her little plan

"I see your point…"

"And you know how she feels about sex… and everything else we do!"

"I'll deal with her… don't worry, no stress" Lucas whispered calming Brooke

"No stress"

Peyton sat at the bar staring up at the glasses. She knew she shouldn't be drinking… Even though drinking wasn't her addiction the rehab people had warned her to be careful. Not that she really listened. She just said and did whatever they wanted so she could get out of that place. She hadn't wanted to go in the first place, and she wouldn't have if Jake hadn't made her. Before he had left with Jenny he had known things were looking bad with Peyton and so even though it meant breaking up with her and pissing her off he had sent her to rehab to get clean, not only for her sake… but his too. Ever since then she had resented Jake for that. It wasn't like she had had a REAL Drug addiction. She could have stopped whenever she wanted and that's what no one ever seemed to understand. Especially Lucas and Brooke who had taken Jake's side. The only person who had been ½ way supportive had been Anna and she and Felix were gone at that point (Since they had moved from Tree Hill, and then later moved back) and the weekly phone calls just weren't enough anymore. So now 7 years later Peyton found herself in the same position she had been then… only this time she didn't have anyone to there to force her to do anything she didn't want too.

"There you are Sawyer… haven't you ever heard of not drinking before noon?" Mary laughed sitting down beside Peyton at the bar

"Mary I told you not to follow me"

"Yea well I needed a drink too… oh and look at that body over there, maybe I will order a man instead of a drink"

"You do that" Peyton sighed rolling her eyes at Mary. She really wasn't in the mood for her little games of meet and sleep.

"Maybe you should do the same… I mean its not like your with Lucas right now? How would he ever know?"

"He wouldn't I guess"

"See then? Just do it" Mary smiled waving at the 2 guys behind them. Peyton could tell they were what she called "Pre bought". Mary had already had them waiting when she came into the bar.

"Isn't that kinda wrong?"

"Its wrong to sit here and be lonely while your best friend is probably doing the guy you're in love with this very second"

"That was harsh" Peyton ½ laughed ½ yelled

"From the looks of her, and what you have told me about him… I bet those 2 go at it like rabbits"

"Ok enough… I will find a man, chill out"

Lucas walked hand in hand with Brooke through the mall. He had really wanted to get out of shopping today but seeing his mother had probably stressed Brooke out more than she already was and shopping always cured that for her. That was one of the things he loved so much about Brooke… it was the simple things that made her happiest. Like shopping or laying out on the patio in his arms rambling on about who had done what. She was simple in all the best ways and he loved that. Especially the look on her face when she found the perfect dress or matching earrings. The only problem was when she didn't like something… her eyebrows always lifted and her nose crinkled, even when she was trying to lie about something, he could always tell, which was precisely why he had proposed to her the way he did.

It had been the day after Valentines Day last year. Lucas had always thought Valentines day was just was too cliché for anyone to propose on… and for them, well Brooke probably would have broken up with him for that very reason. He and Brooke had hit the point in their relationship where just being Boyfriend and Girlfriend was awkward. In conversation with friends they would jokingly ask him when he was going to pop the question or if they were Mike, threaten to propose first… which got incredibly annoying and put him and Brooke both in a very awkward position. So one night at dinner Lucas decided that he was tired of it and he needed to propose. But being them he knew he couldn't do anything too common or cliché… the romantic dinner, then the pulling out of the ring and getting down on 1 knee really just wasn't them. Maybe if he had been marrying someone like Peyton or Haley it would have been good enough… but not for Brooke. She had had enough bad things happen in her life that this had to be perfect…

So that day Lucas acted totally normal. A couple weeks later he had had Haley help him pick out the perfect ring. He knew it was perfect because Haley had said it was too big, and she could never wear it…, which meant it was definitely Brooke. Then it came time for him to decide how to do it… and what did Brooke Davis love more than anything in the whole world? A crazy adventure so Haley, Nathan and Lucas all 3 agreed that Lucas should send her on a scavenger hunt for her ring…

"What am I looking for again?" Brooke whined as she and Lucas walked down the board walk. He had brought her all the way back to Tree Hill just for this… telling her he had to get something for Nathan and Haley… luckily she bought it.

"Just stop complaining and read the notes"

"This is going to be so much fun! Did you buy me a mall! Broody if you bought me a mall then I swear I will do anything you want"

"Brooke… I didn't buy you a mall" Lucas laughed

"It was worth a shot…"

"Your Crazy Cheery"

"Crazy Cheery… that's me! Is it a… um Giant Chocolate bunny?" Brooke asked trying hard to be annoying enough that he would just tell her already

"No…"

"Is it something Kinky?"

"Brooke… Just follow the instructions" Lucas smiled letting her stop just long enough to kiss her

"Ok… If I must…Look at those pathetic college boys trying to peak in the window of that strip club… Should I make their day?" Brooke asked almost begging

"Or you could make mine and follow the directions" Lucas said opening the door to Bluepost for her

"Ok… but only because I love you so very much! Oh! We get to go into Blue post! I love Blue post… Look in the right corner pocket, Lucas if there's a bug in there I will pull a Marina Bobbit and yeah…"

"No Bugs"

"Ok… This is the whole beat you in!" Brooke giggled excitedly almost bouncing up and down. She loved to think about that night or "The" night as she always referred to it as. Drinks, making out and tattoos… how many other people can say they did that on their first date?

"I know…"

"That was fun… Lets do it again! Then we can relive that whole night… minus the tattoo plus sex"

"Hole…" Lucas whined pointing to the pocket… after she saw the ring there was definitely going to be sex.

"Right sorry… Lucas, this is a ring box" Brooke whispered shocked as she pulled it out

"Open it"

"I'm scared"

"Cheery…" Lucas laughed putting his hands on her shoulders

"Broody… You realize as soon as I open this box, and if in it is what I think is in it I am going to say yes and you are going to be stuck with me forever… and that's a really long time and"

"Brooke… open the box"

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked again letting a tear run down her cheek. Lucas wasn't sure why but Brooke always doubted that he actually wanted to he with her. She had told her millions of times that she was the one, but she always had that little bit of doubt that caused her to worry. He just hoped that this would show her that she didn't have to worry or doubt them anymore.

"Brooke, if I wasn't 100 sure I loved you and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you I wouldn't have gone out and paid what I did for that ring"

"So its big"

"If you would just open the box" Lucas laughed watching Brooke stare from the box, to him then back at the box, then finally opening it

"Lucas… its perfect! Now ask…and do it properly" Brooke giggled finally deciding to make this as memorable as possible

"Are you really dong to make me get down on one knee?"

"Yes…"

"Brooke Davis… Will you marry me?" Lucas asked as Brooke grinned from ear to ear

"Yes…"

And that's how it had gone.

Karen walked through Brooke and Lucas's den taking everything in. The Designer furniture said that Brooke had definitely been the one to decorate, but in every corner there was some sort of sports memorabilia that was apparently Lucas's doing. There were pictures of the 2 of them everywhere ranging from High school, parties, graduations, and just silly poses. Brooke with her big grin and Lucas with his beautiful smile that Karen loved so much. It made her happy to see that Brooke could bring that out in him because truth be told not many people could. So the fact that it was Brooke he was with set her heart at ease… while it would probably scare most mothers to death that their son was marrying The Brooke Davis… Karen had seen sides of Brooke most people hadn't and from that she knew Brooke was going to take care of him.

"These 2 are a mighty cute couple" Andy smiled looking at all the pictures through out the house

"They are aren't they?"

"You look happy"

"I am… I mean I know Brooke isn't some sort of succubus who is after him for his money or his looks or anything like that… she always liked him. And after what the 2 of them went through in high school… first with him cheating, and her almost moving… and then him finally getting her to stay…if they can make it through that damn high school drama and still get to this point… I'm not too worried" Karen laughed. She wasn't worried… for the first time in years. She knew this was what lucas wanted… he had wanted it since high school

"Its good to see you finally relax… especially after what we walked in on"

"For those 2? What he walked in on was nothing let me tell you"

"I wouldn't know since I was gone for his last 2 years of high school" Andy laughed rolling his eyes at her

"Lets not relive that please"

"Sorry… so what are we eating for dinner?"

"Lucas's favorite…" Karen smiled pulling out a list from her pocket. She assumed that hopefully whoever Lucas was with would have the ingredients… but since it was Brooke, that meant nothing but whipped cream, cheetos and Pepsi

"What about my favorite?"

"Tomorrow… Brooke doesn't cook, I have a feeling for as long as we are here we will be cooking"

Brooke walked with Lucas from store to store. Shopping while feeling nauseous was a lot harder than she thought. She claimed she was leaning on Lucas because she loved him and whatever… but really she wasn't sure she could walk on her own without throwing up. Then their was the fact that Lucas looked like he was actually having fun shopping with her… more fun shopping than she was having! And that was definitely messed up. She guessed seeing his mom had something to do with it. They had always been so close and it had definitely taken a toll on him when she left. But now that she was back it meant Brooke was going to have to deal with her too… as a mother in law. She liked Karen and all… it was just she was always so nervous around her… if she had to be around her everyday… that was definitely going to take a toll on her.

"You ok?" Lucas asked seeing Brooke struggling to keep her balance as they walked

"I'm fine… just sleepy, what should we get your mom?"

"Who knows… she is so hard to shop for"

"Wait! I've got it…" Brooke said excitedly jumping quickly back to her usually perkiness. She had the greatest idea ever, and it was going to make things so much easier

"Brooke… my mother doesn't want edible undies"

"I made that mistake one year and I told you! Those weren't for her… they were for Peyton… she was supposed to get the rubber sheets" Brooke giggled rolling her eyes at Lucas as the walked.

"Well maybe Andy liked them"

"Gross!"

"You brought it up!" Lucas laughed pulling her down beside him on a bench. He didn't like how she was looking so pale… even if she was still acting cheery and perky.

"Yes but I am the corrupted one… anyway! Back to my awesomely awesome idea!"

"And what would that be?"

"Well I was thinking… we still have to tell her about the baby right" Brooke asked so excited she was shaking. She loved it when these brilliant plans popped into her head

"Right"

"And we cant find her a present right?"

"Brooke, we aren't giving my mother our baby" Lucas laughed shaking his hear at her

"Lucas!"

"Sorry"

"We give her something cheesy and sentimental! I say that's what we give everyone that doesn't already know about our precious gift from god" Brooke said sarcastically… not to get her wrong… she was happy about this baby, the more she thought about it the more she got those excited butterflies in her stomach, just like the ones she got whenever she kissed Lucas

"Your full of it"

"I know, isn't it great? So I say for your mother… since she is going to me the grandmommy… we give her a box with like a baby outfit in it! And everyone else we just make copies of the ultra sound picture, frame it and put something corny on it like…"

"Our Precious Gift from God?" Lucas asked sarcastically

"Why yes…"

"I'm liking this idea"

"Me too… and that means we can shop for us!" Brooke giggled pulling him up off the chair. Apparently the baby must like shopping because it felt like when she mentioned it all her "morning" sickness went away and she was good to go again

"What do we need, we bought everything already"

"Knitting stuff"

"What?" Lucas asked giving her his "Brooding" look. He wasn't sure he even wanted to know

"You heard me… now take that shocked look off your face Broody Scott"

"You don't knit"

"Well maybe I want to learn" Brooke giggled finally getting him off the bench. She had her reasons.

"Didn't you tell me knitting was for poor people who couldn't afford name brand baby clothes"

"Yes… and I am not knitting our baby clothes… its just I was thinking about it last night and everything I had when I was little was store bought… and had absolutely no thought put into it, so I never really gave a damn about any of it… I mean Peyton always had that bear her mom gave her and she slept with that thing until she was like 16! And you had that stuffed cat thing"

"Mr. Shorty" Lucas corrected under his breathe

"Yea… and Haley had what scary thing…"

"Cheery… did you feel left out?"

"It just kinda sucked that my parents didn't care enough to give me anything like that, and if I do one thing for this baby EVER… it will be to make sure it never has that feeling of not being loved…so you can laugh all you want… but I will knit a blanket" Brooke smiled trying not to get too hallmark on him. But it was the truth and she meant everything she had said. And When Brooke Davis meant something… she meant it

"I think that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard you say"

"I can be sweet sometimes"

"Your sweet all the time… come on" Lucas laughed putting his arm around her as they walked. It broke his heart when Brooke said things like that… she had been through so much and yet never complained… not seriously anyway. And she didn't like being pitied for it either so she he respected that.

"Wait…"

"What?"

"I really like that shirt" Brooke whispered dragging him into another store

Peyton sat up in a bed that wasn't hers, in an apartment that was god only knew where… she wasn't even sure who she was here with. But it wasn't like this was uncommon, it seemed like ever since she had met Mary this was a weekly thing. Go to a bar (Even if it was 1 in the afternoon) hook up with some random guy and wake up at his place totally confused. She told herself she was doing it because she was bored, or that she was trying to get someone as good as Lucas… but the truth was she was just doing it so prove to herself that there was no one like Lucas. She made sure to always pick the bad guys so that they would never compare to him, and that way it was almost like she could justify what she was doing to Lucas and Brooke in her head… making it ok.

"Your awake already? I thought with what you had you'd be out for days" A tall man said from the other side of the room

"What did I have?"

"Enough"

"Of what?" Peyton whispered trying to keep her cool

"You don't remember?"

"Why would I?"

"Well in that case… why don't you and I get cozy again?" The man laughed sitting down beside her. He was tall, not as tall as Lucas but a pretty good height with brown hair and eyes. Not Peyton's usual meet and sleep type.

"No… I have to get home"

"To what? Your friend… well lets just say she probably wont be home for a while either"

"Figures" Peyton sighed looking at the clock

"It was only alcohol… just looked like enough to kill a small horse"

"No Drugs?"

"Not unless you took them before" The man laughed starting to kiss Peyton but she stopped him

"No… I have to go"


	11. Eleven

Hey you guys! Chapter 11! We're really moving along with this story! I really love writing it and from you guys reviews I am glad you guys like reading it! The reviews are awesome! We already have 210! Thats Amazing! Thank you guys soo much for taking the time to review...I know its a pain but it helps me SOOO much! You have no idea! Enjoy this chapter!

Brooke turned over and looked at the clock. 11:30. She and Lucas were really going to have to get on a better schedule with Nathan and Haley coming today. She didn't know how they could both get up at 6 every morning. Haley claimed it was because they were preparing for the baby and the crazy hours but Brooke knew that was a lie. Haley James Scott had gotten up that early for as long as she could remember. Nathan on the other hand… Haley had spent the past few years whipping him so he didn't have a choice. Lucas was lying on his side… snoring in a deep sleep. Having his mom and Andy there the past couple days hadn't been… exactly easy. Between Karen's constant questions and Andy's constant need to stop her questions… it was crazy!

"Lucas… Broody… Fiance… wake up! I'm bored, talk to me" Brooke whispered leaning her forehead onto his so that when he opened his eyes all he could see was her. She tried to wake him up like that every morning… but usually he woke up before her.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying Suffer in Silence?"

"Yes but why should anyone suffer in silence, when you can moan, whimper, cry and

Complain?"

"Only you would come up with that…" Lucas groaned wiping his eyes and looking at the clock. He knew now that Brooke was up he definitely wasn't going to get back to bed.

"I know, I'm good like that… Haley and Nathan will be here soon"

"God I cant believe its Christmas eve already"

"And I can't drink Egg nog" Brooke whined laying her head on his chest trying to be pitiful. She was going to miss her egg nog but it was more fun to complain about missing it.

"Yes you can… just the non alcoholic kind"

"What's Christmas without egg nog?"

"If you're like this now, what are you going to be like on New Years?" Lucas asked shaking his head at her as she giggled.

"Kill me now"

"I would but then who would I marry?"

"Peyton… and you 2 could go off and have beautiful babies together and like so happily ever after!" Brooke laughed sarcastically. She could have added more but Lucas decided to cut in stealing her line

"Kill me now"

"Oh, and then I could get your insurance money!"

"You do know Cheery there is more to life than Money, Beer and Sex" Lucas said just as sarcastically as she had with her Peyton comment. He loved to see the look on her face when he 1 upped her with a come back. Her forehead crinkled and her eyes squinted as she tried her best to think of a even better come back, and when she couldn't think of one she raised her eyebrows and kissed him.

"Yes… but I just don't know what it is yet…kidding, get up!"

"I'm up…"

"Good now go make me breakfast in bed" Brooke giggled climbing back under the warm covers with Lucas. She knew good and well he wasn't going to make her breakfast in bed… considering she told him the same thing every morning but she still asked.

"Isn't that my moms job?"

"Brooke, Lucas! Nathan and Haley are here!"

"Why do they feel the need to be 3 hours early… everywhere?" Brooke whined burying her face in Lucas's chest muscles

"The same reason we're always 3 hours late?"

"Because we're somewhere making out and loose track of time"

"And they aren't" Lucas laughed kissing her forehead before getting up

"Gotcha…"

"Brooke!" Haley shrieked walking into the bedroom

"Tutormom!"

"Your still so skinny!"

"Your… not!" Brooke giggled seeing Haley's tiny tummy that stuck out just enough to be noticed. It made Brooke's heart jump for 2 reasons. 1 it hit her how gross it actually was that there was something living in there, and then the 2nd part made her really want a tummy too

"I know!"

"Hey Man, sorry we're early… Haley decided she was ready to come"

"She and Brooke can go off and do their thing, and we can…" Lucas started but Nathan broke in before he could finish

"Get far away from them?"

"If that's what you want to do… you got it"

"Broody! Look at Haley's belly! I want a cute belly like that!" Brooke whined wrapping her arms around Lucas's neck and kissing him. She loved to complain to him about stuff he had no control over

"Eat more"

"I will…"

"Hey Hales" Lucas smiled hugging Haley. It was weird for him to see her like that. He always imagined her as a mom one day, because that was Haley but actually seeing it was almost too much to take in

"Luke… How's it feel knowing you are going to be a daddy and a uncle?"

"Scary…"

"Oh My God! This is so great! This week is going to like Kill!" Brooke giggled clapping ignoring their conversation. She had her own plans for everything and it was going to rock

"Compared to every other week you spend with me?"

"You know what I mean… Ok shower, clothes, shopping… and whatever you boys are going to do today"

"AKA leave us alone… all day" Haley added rolling her eyes at Nathan and then laughing

"You got it"

"Come on fiancé… shower, we'll save on the water bill if we do it together" Brooke giggled grabbing Lucas's hand. That had to be a new record for her… making 3 people squirm in one room at the same time… she was definitely getting better

"To much info…"

"Sorry… you 2 just go keep Karen entertained"

Peyton sat up in bed. Another night, another guy, she had done it again. And the funny thing was she wasn't even sure why she was doing it anymore. She had her plan to get Lucas all in order, and it wasn't like she was some sex-a-holic. She guessed it was just because she was bored. That's what she had thought originally started her drug problem, and she hadn't known until the summer after their junior year how bad it really was.

School had just gotten out and for once she, Lucas and Brooke were all 3 single for once. Lucas had broken up with Anna for what good. Brooke had broken up with Felix for now, and Jake was dealing with fighting for Jenny and he and Peyton had decided to split for a while, and so that left Brooke, Lucas and Peyton as the 3 musketeers as Brooke called them. They were all 3 JUST friends. That way there was so sexual tension. Of course they all had to know that wasn't going to work, this just put them in the same situation they had been in before hand. It was obvious Lucas was into Brooke but scared to tell her, and obvious that Brooke wanted Lucas… but she didn't know he wanted her. And it was Peyton's job to make sure things stayed that way. Really she knew the whole story… Lucas had broken up with Anna… only because he was in love with Brooke, but Brooke had been with Felix, so Lucas let her be. And Brooke had only been with Felix because she was upset about missing Lucas. Of course neither Brooke or Lucas knew all of this… so it left Peyton in the perfect spot. Only she was in love with Jake.

"Ok friends, boy, girl! What are we doing today?" Brooke asked in her usual cheeriness as they walked down by the riverfront. Personally she thought this place had way too many memories for them to be hanging out there but it was Peyton's idea and she want going to argue with it

"Um… you choose"

"Great! I was so hoping you were going to say that! I have this all planned out! Totally fun cheery day! Brooke Davis style"

"What are we doing Cheery?" Lucas asked giving her what Peyton liked to call the "I want you so bad but I can never tell you" look. It erked Peyton to see the look in his eyes everytime he looked at Brooke, and then the way she looked back at him.

"Glad you asked Broody!"

"Oh no"

"What?" Lucas asked turning to Peyton who was annoyed with the whole situation

"Its Brooke… you know its going to involve drinking"

"Actually… it doesn't, but thanks a lot Peyton. Anyway… I was thinking since we are all trying to be friends, like real friends… we need to get everything out in the open, everything"

"You mean everything…" Lucas asked not feeling too sure about this plan… he knew Brooke was right but he didn't want to be just friends with her, and if he told her everything, then it most definitely wasn't going to be a just friends in there. Plus there was the whole pregnancy scare that he knew was going to come up.

"Luke it's the only way this is going to work"

"I know… I'm in"

"Me too, Peyton?" Brooke asked looking at Peyton's glassy eyes. Peyton was trying as hard as possible to act normal… and now show was she was hiding

"Alright… I'm in but! It can't be anything about the 3 of us is past relationships with each other, or things might get complicated"

"Well our pregnancy scare was all I had!" Brooke whined feeling left out. Everyone knew she didn't have any secrets and it was amazing she hadn't told anyone about that yet

"What?"

"Oops"

"Well she knows now" Lucas laughed. He was just glad that Brooke had said it and he hadn't had too.

"That's lovely… what did you do Brooke, drink it to death?"

"What the Hell Peyton? It was a false alarm"

"Well I'm just saying with your drinking and your lying" Peyton sighed rolling her eyes at Brooke

"Peyton" Lucas snapped. He was sick and tried of her constant Brooke bashing lately. They were suppose to be best friends and all she ever did was shoot her down.

"And now your going to defend her too…. Greeaaattt!"

"Peyton are you drunk?" Lucas whispered looking at Peyton's glassy eyes.

"No Lucas… I'm not… unlike Brooke I don't have to drink to be happy"

"Your right! You have to do drugs! Peyton are you high?" Brooke asked glaring at Peyton in total disappointment

"Brooke what are you talking about?"

"You swore to me you had stopped" Brooke whispered ignoring Lucas's question

"I also swore to you that I didn't like Lucas… figured you had learned not to trust me by now"

"Peyton… what's going on?"

"Like you care… your too busy hiding your feelings from Brooke!" Peyton yelled throwing her hands up. She figured what the hell… it wasn't like anything was going the way she wanted anyway. Why not make them face what they were feeling too.

"Peyton"

"And Brooke! You're too busy trying to deny your feelings for Lucas because he didn't want you… so we all sit here lying to each other… lying about everything! Acting like we actually want to be friends and try at it when really all you 2 want to do is get into the other ones pants!"

"Peyton… I think you need some help" Brooke whispered letting a tear slip down her cheek

Then had come the rehab, Brooke and Lucas had gone to her dad and made sure to tell him everything that had gone on and of course Larry put her on the first bus to Charlotte. Peyton wasn't sure what happened with Lucas and Brooke after she left… all she knew was that when she got back they were still friends… but no benefits as Brooke put it.

Brooke and Haley spent the whole day shopping while Lucas and Nathan drove downtown Charlotte to do basketball stuff. Brooke was so glad she had Haley here to do this stuff with her. It wasn't like she didn't like doing it with Lucas or anything… it was just that she needed her gal pal time too and since she didn't have the most girlfriends in the world she was glad there was Haley… even though she would never admit it. After they finished shopping and spending all their boy toys money they headed home to rummage through all of the stuff they had bought before Lucas and Nathan got home, along with Karen and Andy.

"Brooke… what did we do?" Haley laughed looking at the floor covered in shopping bags. They had definitely gone over board this time, and had some serious fun doing it.

"What? We had fun!"

"Yea… but look at all this stuff!"

"So? This is what we're supposed to do!" Brooke giggled. Poor Haley didn't understand the purpose of being pregnant for 9 months… in Brooke's opinion it was just so you could get away with anything you wanted and then blame it on the hormones… and it had worked like a charm for her so far

"Shouldn't we have gotten more I don't know… practical stuff?"

"Why? I bought all that with Lucas… and who says this isn't practical?"

"Brooke! I bought a baby blanket with the name Bobo on it! I'm not naming my baby Bobo!" Haley shrieked holding up the monogrammed blanket laughing

"Yes but wasn't it totally worth it to see the look on that woman's face when you told her you were?"

"I guess"

"What are you naming that kid anyway?" Brooke asked plopping down on the couch. She was dead tired but it was totally worth it.

"If it's a girl…Taylor Whitney, for Taylor because if it wasn't for her Nathan and I might not be where we are right now…"

"Woa! Hold up girly girl… who set you up on the most awesome blind date ever?"

"Yes… but who screwed us over in the first place?" Haley giggled sarcastically throwing the bobo blanket at Brooke

"Totally true… ok boy?"

"James since its my maiden name and probably Nathan"

"Nice…"

"You?" Haley yawned propping her feet up

"Tutormom… I haven't even begun to think of any sort of name… I mean how the hell do you choose something like that?"

"You just do?"

"You're a lot of help" Brooke giggled rolling her eyes at Haley. It was so nice to have a girl to talk to again… she hated to think that Haley had to leave in a week.

"Ok… What now?"

"Um… since I am banned from Roller coasters, alcohol and hot tubs…"

"Movies?" Haley asked grabbing the remote from the coffee table.

"Or! We could dress up like hookers and walk downtown!"

"Movies?"

"I guess no one would want a pregnant hooker anyway…whose that?" Brooke giggled hearing a knock at the door. She was guessing Mike… this usually was his spying time

"Its your pimp"

"Yay! I always knew he would come and find me!"

"Your crazy" Haley laughed flipping channels while Brooke walked to the door sticking her tounge out at her until she pulled open the door knob.

"Peyton…"

Lucas and Nathan walked downtown Charlotte to 23. The bar Michael Jordan had started originally in Chapel Hill but had chained its way up. Lucas was glad to see through out the day Nathan was just as tweaked about the idea of being a father as he was. Considering who their father was and everything they had been through, Lucas knew Nathan had to have the same fear that he did. Dan had definitely left his mark on both of them and now more than ever they were feeling it.

"Beer?" Nathan asked sitting down at the bar pulling out his wallet. After the day they had had between checking out the stadium, and then the basketball court, and then playing basketball it was time for a cold one.

"Brooke would kill me… she has it in her head if I she cant drink, I cant either"

"Beer?" Nathan asked again ignoring Lucas's whipped ways

"Yes"

"Brooke giving you a hard time?"

"No… I think she's enjoying this whole thing actually… and I'm glad, for a while there she just seemed so unsure about everything" Lucas sighed looking at his beer mug as he spoke. Somehow over the past couple weeks he and Brooke had totally switched roles… Brooke was now the one sure of everything and he was just… confused and nervous.

"Haley's too sure… its like everything I do is wrong"

"That's Haley"

"So Peyton huh?" Nathan asked finally bringing up she who must not be named

"Yea… she just showed up"

"What did Brooke think?"

"She was more ok with it than I was actually" Lucas laughed shaking his head. It just seemed like the world had totally switched on him.

"At least she trusts you man…"

"I just thought all the high school drama was finished with! I mean I guess I just thought that once we graduated Brooke and I could start our careers, get married, have kids… and now its like everything's…"

"Not like you planned?" Nathan finished sipping his beer

"Exactly and don't get me wrong Nate…I'm excited and I don't have any regrets… I'm just"

"Nervous?"

"So its not just me?" Lucas laughed feeling a lot better talking to someone. It wasn't like anyone else knew other than Haley and Brooke, and they were girls so they had no idea what he was going through.

"Hell no dude… I'm terrified"

Brooke stared down at Peyton who was lying totally out of it on the couch. She was either high or drunk or both and looked terrible. It was like flashbacks from high school when she would show up at her door wasted and Brooke would have to take care of her. Only now she wasn't sure if she had the energy to do that again… especially since Peyton did try to steal her finance and ruin her life… again. But something in her wouldn't let her shut the door in her best friends face… no matter how bad things got Peyton had always been there for her and what kind of hypocrite would she be if she hadn't of let her in. So she did, and for 3 hours she and Haley watched her and made sure she was ok… just like high school until she finally woke up.

"P. Sawyer" Brooke sighed shaking her head. She wasn't sure if she should be nice or snobby or just leave her there on the couch.

"I didn't know where else to go"

"I know"

"Is that Haley?" Peyton whispered looking at Haley who was passed out on the other couch snoring

"Yea… you wore her out… she fell asleep about an hour ago"

"She's pregnant!"

"Yea" Brooke said trying to be nice… it just wasn't easy

"Wow…that's insane"

"Tell me about it…"

"You don't look so good yourself… you ok?" Peyton asked seeing how Pale Brooke looked. She didn't have her usual rosy cheeks and bright lips.

"Yea… I've just been shopping all day and then came home and well you know the rest"

"Yea… Where's Lucas?"

"Out with Nathan, probably getting wasted or something… Its Christmas eve so I want him to have fun" Brooke smiled leaning back against the couch. The truth was she felt terrible… most likely because of her lack of food and sleep the past couple days.

"Why'd you let me in Brooke? After everything that's happened and what I did"

"Because if it were me, you'd let me in… besides it probably wouldn't look very good on my job applications if someone found a dead girl on my doormat"

"True… your still pissed though" Peyton sighed not making eye contact with Brooke.

"Lets not talk about that… ok? Are you sober?"

"Yes"

"Good… I… whoa" Brooke starting to stand up and then sitting back down. Whatever she was feeling definitely wasn't good whatever it was considering the room was spinning and her head was again pounding.

"Brooke what's wrong?"

"I just feel light headed"

"You're trembling" Peyton said seeing her fingers as Brooke sat back against the couch again to catch her breath

"Peyton your up! Brooke?" Haley yawned hearing the loud voices

"Brooke?" Peyton whispered shaking Brooke but there was nothting

"Peyton call Lucas"

"Why, Haley what's wrong? She said she just felt light headed"

"Crap… Brooke look at me… Have you eaten anything today? Brooke!" Haley yelled shaking Brooke

"It says his phones off"

"Try Nathan, Brooke… come on, damn it forget Nathan… call 911"

"Haley its no big deal… She just said she was tired and hadn't eaten… this use to happen to her in high school" Peyton laughed nervously. She didn't know what was going on

"Peyton she can't just pass out!"

"I did!"

"Well your not pregnant are you?" Haley snapped taking the phone from Peyton and dialing 911 herself

"No… Haley whats going on?"


	12. 12

Hey you guys! Ahhh so sorry! I know I keep leaving you guys hanging and I am not meaning too! I just get caught up outside of the computer and totally forget to update… BAD JORDAN! I need to go to the Naughty Computer as my mom says (Too much Super Nanny) But I am seriously going to update as much as possible now… like a good writer! Haha Anyways! Thank you guys so much for the fabulous reviews! And for not totally ditching me for not updating! Enjoy this chapter!

Lucas, Nathan and now Mike sat in 23 together just talking. It felt good to just have a night with the guys, even though he was worried about Brooke. He didn't like leaving her and Haley alone that late… especially on Christmas Eve. There was no telling who was out there or what they would do. It wasn't but 8:30 and he did have his phone if they needed him or Nathan. And since they only person to call had been Peyton he was just enjoying listening to Mike and Nathan argue about who was a better ball player. It was like Tim/Nathan Da ja vu from high school… only Mike didn't care what Nathan thought of him… so he would argue for an hour even when he knew he was wrong.

"If a man says something in the woods and there are no women there, is he

still wrong?" Nathan asked Mike starting up a new conversation with the most random question possible

"You guys ready to go?" Lucas sighed ignoring them both. He was tired and ready to get home to Brooke and his bed and get out of the smoke filled bar

"No"

"Nope"

"I would like to spend part of Christmas Eve with my fiancé" Lucas sighed louder this time trying to get his point across. Obviously though from the looks on their faces it wasn't working.

"I would like to spend part of Christmas Eve with your fiancé too" Mike laughed picturing Brooke

"Dude… stop"

"Haley doesn't give a damn… she would rather he paling around with Brooke anyway right now" Nathan sighed taking another sip of his beer. He loved his wife but after 7 years of marriage he needed a break

"Is Haley hott?"

"Dude…"

"Fine… maybe I can get my hands on that Hayden Chick!" Mike smiled nodding his head at the thought of Peyton

"Peyton? Yea man… I think she's right up your alley"

"I say we let him call her now dude" Nathan laughed getting excited. This was the most fun he had had in a while, especially with school and hormonal Haley at home.

"Now?"

"Yea…"

"10 bucks says he gets her in bed" Nathan added pulling out his wallet grinning. He was having way too much fun with this, but Lucas figured what the hell. He was going to need this memory later when he was up at 3AM with a screaming baby.

"I don't know man… she's pretty into me"

"Do it"

"I will! Hand me your phone" Mike smiled. He was so drunk Lucas figured he probably didn't even know who he was calling… which didn't really matter. The way Lucas saw Peyton right now he assumed that she probably didn't care who she got in bed with.

"Its dialing… here I'll put it on speaker phone" Mike smiled from ear to ear like a monkey… or a really drunk monkey and then waited for someone to answer

"Dude… this is like the best Christmas eve ever!"

"Lucas?" Peyton answered out of breath

"Is this Peyton?"

"Who is this?"

"Mike" Mike said trying to sound smooth. Lucas and Nathan both couldn't help but laugh, he was so drunk he sounded like Austin Powers.

"Mike is Lucas there?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hook up"

"Mike! I need to talk to Lucas" Peyton yelled getting frustrated… as things looked now Nathan was going to owe Lucas that $10

"See… I'm real a hottie, I got a great body… will all the Mike lovers please stand up" Mike sang into the phone. By now Lucas and Nathan were both laughing so hard their stomach muscles were hurting. Leave it to Mike to give them a good work out.

"Mike! You dumbass! Tell your little friend Lucas, that if he really loves Brooke the way he says he does… He'll"

"He'll what?"

"He'll stop hanging out with dumbass's like you… I have to go" Peyton said covering herself. What was she doing? Part of her knew she needed to tell Lucas that something was wrong with Brooke, the other part of her didn't want to have to see them together, and apparently that part had won because what came out of her mouth was automatic.

"Dude… she totally blew you off"

"No one blows the Mike man off"

"Luke, you ready?" Nathan laughed shaking his head at Mike.

"Yea"

Brooke sat yet again in a hospital bed staring up at the ceiling. Peyton and Haley were both in the room with her but she had decided not to speak to them since they had made her ride in a damn ambulance like it was some big deal. Thanks to them she was never going to get to live that down… they paramedic wasn't even hott. Then there was the fact that Lucas wasn't even here. Since she wasn't speaking to Haley and Peyton she hadn't asked why. She wasn't even sure if they had tried to call him. All off this on top of the fact that she had an IV in each arm and she was freezing and scared was not helping matters. So now she was just trying her best not to throw an IV pole at Peyton, since this was after all her fault. Brooke hated how she sat there smiling talking to Haley like nothing had ever happened. It made her wish she had something heavier than an IV pole to through at her.

"Brooke… you have to talk to us at some point" Haley smiled sarcastically shaking her head at Brooke who didn't look amused. She was too pissed off at this point to care if she had any friends or not after today.

"No she doesn't… she's Brooke, remember how long she gave Lucas and I the silent treatment after the incident?"

"Oh yea… ok then this could go on for months"

"Definitely" Peyton laughed trying to get to Brooke. Irritated Brooke was definitely entertaining.

"Ok then Brooke… we'll talk to you. We tried Lucas like 100 times but no telling where the hell Nathan and him are…"

"Don't piss me off - I'm running out of places to hide the bodies!"

"Brooke… we just did it to be safe" Haley comforted giving Brooke a pouting look to make her feel worse. But Brooke was smarter than that… Hell she had invented the pouting look! No matter what she couldn't let their "sorriness" get to her

"Or to laugh at me"

"It was funny"

"I'm bored… where's the damn doctor?" Brooke sighed deciding she might as well forgive them… it was that or sit there bored for even longer. She was just ready to get home, crawl up in her bed, and attempt to knit.

"Who knows"

"He was hott"

"There's the Brooke Davis we know and love" Haley laughed and Brooke couldn't help but laugh with her… even if she was still pissed.

"That's Brooke Davis Scott to you"

"You're not married yet"

"Not technically" Brooke grinned flashing her big diamond at Haley and Peyton. That always made her feel better, and not for the reasons everyone assumed either. Yes the diamond was big and fun to show off… but she wouldn't have cared if Lucas had given her a 50-cent ring from a gumball machine truthfully… not that she would ever admit it. To her that ring was proof that there was something in her life that was worth living for everyday, and someone who felt the same way about her. For the longest time that's all that did it for her, Lucas and knowing he loved her made everyday worth it… no matter how crappy it seemed. Although she had to admit… she was starting to get that same feeling the ring gave her everytime she looked at an ultra sound picture of "Their" baby.

"When is he finally going to marry you and make you an honest woman?"

"Miss Davis… how are you feeling" The doctor walked in interrupting the pre wedding conversation that Brooke was so very much enjoying

"Dumb, cold and pissed"

"Me too… ok so everything's fine… you were just a little dehydrated… you have got to eat and drink more"

"Its her fault" Brooke shrugged pointing to Peyton and then giggling. She was definitely in a better mood now.

"They are?"

"My lesbian lovers…can I go now? Please?"

"Just a second… I have a few questions for you… I am assuming since they are your lovers you don't mind if they stay?" The doctor laughed giving a shy wave to Peyton and Haley who were still stunned from Brooke's comment

"I don't care"

"Well I am just going to do a quick ultra sound then"

"Why?" Peyton laughed not understanding what an ultrasound was going to show, considering Brooke had just passed out… what did an ultrasound have to do with anything?

"Turtormom you didn't tell her?"

"No…"

"Tell me what" Peyton laughed confused. She wasn't sure she really wanted to know from the tones of their voices

"Our little Brooke is Pregnant"

"What!"

"And now you know…" Brooke giggled changing her focus from Peyton to the doctor who was rubbing the cold jelly on her stomach

"There's the heart beat"

"Is it ok?"

"There's the heart beat" The doctor repeated smiling. It made Brooke nervous seeing his face. He looked too happy… or fake happy, she wasn't sure which and they both creeped her out.

"You said that…"

"I mean there's 2"

"My baby has 2 hearts?" Brooke panicked not thinking the situation through as usual. She never thought when she was panicked. She just… well panicked

"No… there are 2 heart beats… as in 2 babies"

"I think I'm going to throw up" Brooke whispered looking at the screen. This was definitely too much to handle in one night.

"Brooke! Your having twins! I hate you so much!"

"Identical twins it looks like"

"Damn it Lucas Scott! You have to do everything in your power to 1 up Naley don't you!" Brooke spouted off still not fully understanding the extent of what was happening… all she saw was double the pain, double the weight… and it was easiest to blame Lucas

"Actually with identical twins its 1 sperm that splits 1 egg in 2"

"Whatever… Its still his fault!"

"Brooke! That's great! You get to dress them in cute matching outfits!" Haley shrieked jealously. It was every little girls dream to have identical twins at some point in their life…except Brooke, who would have been content with a puppy

"What if I can't tell them apart"

"Name them close names… then it wont matter!"

"I think I'm having a nervous break down" Brooke whispered letting her eyes get big. The only person who seemed more stunned was Peyton who hadn't said a word since they had found out

"Brooke… calm down"

"There are no more in there right?"

"Looks like just 2" The doctor smiled giving Brooke that "Your in for it" look

"Your sure?"

"Pretty sure"

"Check again!" Brooke whispered annoyed. She wasn't taking any chances… how bad a mother was she that she couldn't even tell a difference that their were 2 babies in her… with her luck there were 4 more somewhere in there.

"Just 2"

Lucas and Nathan drove into the parking lot the same time as Haley, Brooke and Peyton about 11:30. Lucas couldn't believe that Peyton was with them, he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Haley looked tried, Peyton looked sick and Brooke looked pissed off as they walked into the apartment so Lucas was guessing things hadn't gone well between them. Which was obviously to be expected. Inside Karen and Andy were cooking and had the whole place even more decorated for Christmas then when they had left.

"Hey Cheery, what's wrong?" Lucas asked seeing the irritated look on Brooke's face as they walked into the apartment. This was definitely not the usual Brooke. Usually when she saw him she had to hang all over him, kiss him and make sure it was known that they were together. He always tried to act annoyed but it just wasn't the same without her doing it.

"Oh I don't know… take your pick! 1 having Peyton come drugged out to our door, 2 riding in a damn ambulance to the hospital on Christmas Eve and having 2 Ivs jammed into your arms or 3! Not being able to reach your fiancé on his cell phone the whole time this was happening!"

"Brooke are you ok?"

"Me? Oh I'm fine… and apparently so are your sperm!" Brooke snapped giving him the death glare. She hadn't thought she would be this mad at him. She actually wasn't even sure why she was mad at him… she just needed to yell at someone and he was the easiest because he wasn't going to take her crap.

"What? Why didn't Peyton say anything when Mike called her?"

"Wait… what? When?"

"At like 8:30" Lucas said trying to figure out what the hell was going on

"Because she is the same back stabbing bitch she always was… I am going to bed"

"Brooke… wait"

"What?" Brooke asked giving him the death glare again. She didn't like being mean to him but sometimes they both needed it

"I'm sorry! You know I would have been there if I had known"

"I know"

"Then what's wrong? Come here" Lucas whispered trying to be as careful as possible with his words as he slowly pulled Brooke into his arms. He had no idea what was going on with her and that was worse than her being mad at him. He hated not knowing what was wrong with her.

"I feel sick… I have a headache, my arms hurt, I have to pee non-stop, I'm tired and I just want you to come lie down with me, rub my back and tell me everything is going to be ok"

"Brooke, you know I'd do anything for you" Lucas smiled kissing her forehead to comfort her as she leaned into him

"Even sing?"

"Almost anything"

"You mean you aren't going to sing to our babies in a couple months?" Brooke giggled feeling better in his arms. She figured it was time she slipped the babies in there.

"Babies?"

"Oh right… we're having twins"

"Now I feel sick" Lucas moaned squinting at her. She wasn't surprised though. With them, if he had learned one thing it was that anything could happen/

"I'll rub your back and tell you everything's going to be ok if you'll rub mine"

"You got it babe"

Karen and Keith had dinner alone that night. Brooke and Lucas went to bed as soon as they had gotten home, Haley and Nathan yelled at Peyton for an hour about something and she stormed off mad and then they went to bed too. All of this really disappointed Karen since this was this was the first Christmas she had been with Lucas in what seemed like forever. The last Christmas they had had together was right after Brooke moved in with her. Lucas was still living with Dan but fighting his way to get back home so he could be in the same house with Brooke. Karen had said no 100 times but decided he could at least stay Christmas, for her sake and Brooke's who wanted him there just as bad. And so they had Christmas Eve Dinner… along with Keith and Whitey. Then of course Dan, and Deb had showed up for reasons Karen still wasn't sure of. Everything had been going smoothly until Dan had brought it upon himself to make things interesting.

"Karen its so nice of you to take Brooke in like this and let her stay so she can continue out the school year" Deb smiled trying to make a casual conversation. She knew it wasn't going to be easy with all of them there but they had to say something

"I love having her here… she keeps me company in my lonely times"

"Ouch… low blow" Brooke giggled at Lucas who just shook his head at his mother.

"I know, she's been doing it all day… why am I here again?"

"Because you didn't want to leave me here with the old people!"

"Or maybe I just wanted to see you in the hott dress" Lucas grinned. He was trying his best not to flirt too much with her since after all they were JUST FRIENDS… but tonight that was apparently going down the drain because they were both flirting up a storm

"Ha ha… what is this?"

"Some kind of chickeny fish thing"

"Yum…" Brooke giggled throwing a piece of whatever was on her plate at him

"What do you say you and I get out of here and have our own Christmas dinner"

"Just us?"

"I'm not that bad to hang out with, besides it will get us away from all the awkward questions" Lucas whispered pointing to just the place where he and Brooke could go to get away. Really he just wanted to be somewhere, anywhere alone with her.

"Lucas… am I going to be catching you and Brooke in my bed the way Keith did in his?"

"See?"

"Well someone has to keep your bed warm" Brooke smiled not taking Dan's crap. She really wanted to get out of there.

"Nice"

"She's a feisty one Lucas… watch out"

"Dan… Lucas and Brooke aren't together, leave them alone" Karen said agitated at the thought of Lucas and Brooke being together with Brooke living under her roof. There was no telling what would go on if they were after she went to bed.

"Deb I think I know about my own son"

"Here we go…"

"Bail?" Brooke giggled grabbing Lucas's hand grinning at him. She was ready for one of thieir adventures and this was definitely going to be one

"Bail"

And Brooke and Lucas had snuck out after that… leaving Karen to sit and listen to Deb and Dan's constant punches at each other and everyone else who was at the table. Then the next Christmas Lucas had been busy… and every other Christmas after that Karen had been back with Andy in Italy, which was why she had wanted this Christmas to be so special but apparently that wasn't going to happen. Karen understood Lucas had his own life with Brooke now, and she was thankful it was Brooke… anyone else and she might have lost it. But she missed her little boy… who on every Christmas morning would run into her bedroom at 6AM begging to open his presents and show them off, and then spend the day with her.

Christmas morning came early for Lucas. He and Brooke had been up all night talking, which was exactly what they had needed. Brooke had finally fallen asleep in his arms around 3, coming to terms with the fact that there was nothing they could do to control how crazy their lives were getting and they might as well make the best of it. Lucas had spent 2 hours trying to convince her and him how much fun twins were going to be… by the end he had at least convinced her. He was on the other hand still terrified at the thought of them being parents to one baby… now 2 identical babies, plus the fact they still had a wedding to plan, his job, Brooke's school and now being pregnant with twins Brooke was definitely going to have to take care of herself a lot better now.

"Brooding?" Brooke giggled rolling over kissing his nose to make him laugh. She was worried he was going to get wrinkles at the rate he was brooding

"Majorly"

"You must be to admit it"

"You look better this morning" Lucas smiled pulling her close. He was happy to see she wasn't in the same mood she had been when she got home. He wasn't sure he could do what he had done last night again.

"I am… I was thinking… and twins means we get to shop all over again!"

"Oh god…"

"LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT! WHAT THE HELL" Karen yelled running down the hall

"That didn't sound good"

"No it didn't…"

"Your in trouble with your mommy" Brooke giggled mocking him at the fact that he was 23 and his mommy was yelling at him. She loved it.

"BROOKE DAVIS!"

"Your in trouble with my mommy too"

"WHAT IS THIS?" Karen asked holding up a baby outfit

"You opened your present early!" Brooke shrieked in disappointment. She had so desperately wanted to see the look on Karen's face the second she opened it

"It fell open"

"It was double knotted"

"Andy did it" Karen said pointing to Andy trying to get the blame away from her

"Karen!"

"Mom! You were supposed to wait!"

"That's not the point! What is this?" Karen asked looking from Brooke to Lucas, back to Brooke then to Andy as if he knew something she didnt

"You don't have issues with being old do you?" Brooke asked trying as hard as possible not to laugh

"Why?"

"Because Grandma's are usually old"

"Your having a baby!" Karen ½ laughed ½ cried

"No"

"Your not?"

"We're having 2 babies" Brooke giggled then buried her face in Lucas's chest. She had to admit that sounded totally fabulous. Brooke Davis Scott (Almost) Mother of twins… not bad

"Looks like Lucas got some of Dan's genes after all"

"Ouch"

Peyton sat in front of the fire in hers and Mary's place. She was still in shock from how last night had turned out. Nothing had gone as planned. Brooke was pregnant, Lucas was now even more pissed off at her, and now Nathan and Haley weren't even on her side. She was starting to see how Felix must have felt when he had left Tree Hill… everyone pissed at him, even his own sister. Of course she did have Mary… but it wasn't like she knew anything about anything that was going on. She didn't go to High School with them, she had no idea who things were between anyone or how these people really were. Now it was just Peyton alone, and she had to get back into the circle… for her sake.

"Merry Christmas" Mary sighed sitting down beside Peyton. She was getting annoyed with all her moody spells lately

"Or Crappy Christmas"

"Drugs wont get you anywhere Peyton"

"Drugs may lead to nowhere, but at least it's the scenic route" Peyton laughed sipping her drink. She wasn't in the mood to hash out right from wrong tonight

"So what happened?"

"I got wasted and ended up at Brooke's house, only to have her pass out and find out she is having twins"

"Wow" Mary laughed

"And now they're all pissed because I didn't tell Lucas to come to the hospital"

"Ah"

"That's ok… I'll just lay low for a while… things will work themselves out. They always do" Peyton smiled sipping her drink again. This wasn't going to end like this… she wasn't going to let it


	13. Chapter 13

Hey you guys! Chapter 13! YAY! So happy! Hope you guys enjoy! Thank you SOO much for reviews! I love them!

As the days past Brooke watched as her slim figure slowly changed from slim… to well not so slim. What was at first a cute tummy by mid March was just like wearing a basketball inside her shirt. It wasn't the being fat that bothered her so much… she actually wasn't really "fat" per say… everything else on her was still very fit… it was the fact that her 2 precious angels as Lucas jokingly referred to them as felt the need to play soccer with her vital organs every day it seemed like. What was at first cute little kicks that made both Brooke and Lucas excited and thrilled now just caused them sleepless nights. The bad thing was she still had 3 more months like this. The doctors kept telling her with her small frame and weight she wasn't going to be able carry the babies to term. But of course Brooke wasn't going to except that! Never! Those were her precious little devils (As she referred to them) and they were staying in there as long as she wanted too.

Another challenge was that she and Lucas had no idea if the babies were boys or girls. But since they were identical they were definitely getting both of one. This meant her and Lucas constantly arguing over names. He liked classic common names like Sara or Max and she liked different names like Ridley or Crusier and neither one of them would back down… The end of every argument always ended in a giggling fest because one of them would mention Bobo. It wasn't like it was all stress though…. Other than these few things Brooke very much enjoyed being pregnant. While Lucas was at work she could spend as much time as she wanted corrupting the babies… putting Jessica Simpson in er CD player and clipping it to her stomach. Plus she could be as lazy as she wanted without being judged for it. In fact she got totally pampered. Karen drove up once a week to cook for them and take Brooke shopping. Or Mike would stop buy and make her laugh. But the best times were in the afternoons before Lucas went to practice, when they would lay out in the cool spring breeze on the patio and just be them.

"Ok Broodylicious… its time for your test" Brooke giggled pulling her magazine off the table. Every day she was sure to give him a random chick test out of her latest magazine… it annoyed him but it kept her pretty entertained

"My test?"

"I read it in Elle today"

"No more Elle for you" Lucas laughed stealing her magazine and throwing it where she couldn't reach it. He loved Brooke but if he had to take one more test about his true hair color or what his style was…

"Just listen…"

"Do these 2 know your crazy yet?" Lucas asked putting his hand on her stomach trying to get her away from the magazine subject

"Only from the mouth of Britney!"

"You've been britneying them again?"

"It stops all the kicking" Brooke whined giving him her pouty face. If he only knew the other music she was letting her "Precious little devils" listen too when he was gone… he would have a fit.

"Its probably killing their brain cells"

"Well for everyone I kill you grow back reading them "That" book"

"The Winter of Our Discontent is a good book" Lucas said defensively having a stare down with Brooke until she finally gave up, giggled and kissed him claiming she won.

"I'll agree with you only because that's the book that got us that fabulous night at Bluepost"

"So true…another thing you 2 are never doing… going to bluepost underage"

"He's lying… that's where we're throwing your first birthday" Brooke said in her baby voice to her stomach trying not to giggle. She figured if she sounded serious it would scare Lucas and she would get to see him squirm. But he didn't flinch… he just pulled a Brooke by staring at her strangely for a second and then kissing her. She could never win with him.

"You think they can actually here us?"

"Probably not…"

"So Cheery" Lucas said sighing. She knew what this meant… a long intense conversation about something serious. She hoped it was atleast something she could kiss or whine her way our off if it was too serious… her back was hurting and she didn't have the patience for another name conversation

"Yes Broody?"

"When are we going to do this right and get married?"

"When I can fit back into my size 3 jeans" Brooke giggled relieved that it was a fabulous subject. She loved talking about marriage and being his wife and she loved the way he smiled when they talked about it. Most guys wanted nothing to do with weddings and the planning Lucas was there the whole way. Since she already had most of it planned…other than dates and such it wasn't going to be but so hard to plan… unless you counted the fact that they would have twins by then.

"You really wanna wait that long?"

"Give it 5 months"

"But I want you as my wife now…" Lucas whined hugging her. It made her heart jump and she couldn't help but smile. He had that way about him that she couldn't resist… even when she didn't want to show how she was feeling all he had to do was take her hand or kiss her and that plan was down the drain

"Whiney… Then I can't call you fiancé anymore… and I am not getting married until I can wear my designer wedding dress and Oh My God!"

"What?" Lucas asked startled. He hated when she did that… talking so sweet in her whisper voice and then Snap! Shrieking… it scared the hell out of him

"We can dress the babies up in matching designer outfits too!"

"Oh no…"

"This wedding is going to be fabulous!" Brooke giggled pulling out her notepad so she could write it down. She didn't want to forget any little detail of this wedding…

"Your really going to break us aren't you?"

"Blame the babies… they send me messages… they want designer clothes and ice cream and they really really want you to rub my back right now"

"Their lucky I love them so much" Lucas laughed kissing her forehead.

"Lucky little devils"

"Brooke! Brooke! Brooke!" Mike yelled running out onto the patio out of breathe

"Mike! I was getting a back rub… what?"

"I had a vision!"

"A vision?" Brooke sighed not even wanting to ask. All through the pregnancy he had been having these visions about what the twins were going to be when they grew up… ranging from Presidents to if they were girls… his wives.

"Yes! I dreamed your babies were puppies and they were in the circus and I made a fortune"

"Lucas, you love me right?"

"Yea?" Lucas laughed knowing exactly what was coming next

"Then shoot him for me… I'm out of places to hide bodies"

"I'll hire Dan to do it"

"Seriously… babies! Puppies! Money! I can see it now…." Mike yelled showing Brooke the pictures he had drawn… badly. She looked over at Lucas who was just shaking his head wondering how he had ever become friends with Mike… wasn't Tim enough?

"Mike… Do me a favor! Lean over the railing as far as you can and then try to do a flip"

"Brooke…"

"It was worth a shot" Brooke giggled rolling her eyes at him…

"Ahoy down there" Mike yelled waving to the people below walking to cars. Brooke couldn't help but compare him to a 3 ear old… Tim's long lost twin

"Push him… no one will see!" Lucas whispered. It made Brooke smile and that was all he wanted.

"Lucas!"

"Your pregnant… blame it on the hormones"

"Mike… go home…" Brooke laughed handing him back his drawings. She wanted peace and quiet with Lucas… not Mike.

"Brooke… your great? Did you know that? I don't think you did"

"What do you want?"

"To steal Lucas away for like an hour to go play ball down at the park" Mike begged… again acting like a 3 year old. Sadly he had eyes like a 3 year old to so she couldn't help but give in.

"Give'em hell babe!" Brooke giggled kissing Lucas on t he forehead before letting him up.

"You wanna come watch"

"Of course… I have to right off the rabid skinny skanks down there who think they are going to steal my man"

"Peyton isn't down there Cheery" Lucas smiled helping her up. For the past couple months they had joked about Peyton and where she was…because truly they had no idea

"Ha ha… we don't know that, we haven't heard from her in forever"

"Dude… Brooke who would have known you'd still be hott with a basketball for a stomach"

"Dude… that's my fiancé" Lucas sighed glaring at Mike who didn't seem to care… he was more interested in Brooke.

"Only until she dumps your lame ass for the Mikester"

"God kill me now"

Back in Tree Hill Karen sat on the floor of the café with Deb going through all of Nathan and Lucas's baby clothes. She figured whatever she had that they could use would help. Deb had already gone out and bought a boatload of clothes for Nathan and Haley. Since they knew they were having a boy it made things a lot easier, unlike Brooke and Lucas who insisted on being surprised. Karen really hoped that they had boys. Girls were hard, and if they turned out anything like Brooke… Brooke and Lucas were in for a long 18 years. With Boys Lucas would play basketball with them, or take them camping or anything for that matter… anything that he always wanted to do that he never got to do with Dan. Plus Karen felt much safer being a grandmother to boys. She knew them and how they worked as little kids. And as things looked poor Brooke was definitely going to need all the help she could get with her motherly duties. She loved Brooke like a daughter but her lack of parenting growing up was definitely going to be an issue for her as a mother.

She remembered when Brooke was little. She didn't actually even meet Brooke's parents until 1st grade when she and Lucas had been sent to the office along with Nathan and Tim for trying to climb over the fence. Which was funny since both of Brooke's parents had lived in Tree Hill forever. Obviously the whole even had been Brooke's doings and at the time Karen had never been madder in her life. She was "That" little girl who was going to ruin her son's academic future. If she had only known at the time what she knew what was going to end up happening. The meeting in the office had gone fine… nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Her parents just seemed like 2 business people who were a little pre-occupied with work to care about their daughters academic life. It wasn't until the meeting had ended and they had gotten outside Karen had overheard the real story

"So everyone thank you for being here, hopefully this wont happen again… right Mrs. Davis?" The Principal asked as they all walked out into the hall to leave. Karen and Lucas were dragging behind because Lucas's shoe had come untied

"Sorry"

"You may go"

"Bye Brooke, sorry we got caught" Lucas said waving at Brooke as he walked with Karen

"Bye Lucas"

"Brooke! What were you thinking? Sneaking off with 3 boys! Do you want to be a slut? Is that what you want people to call you? Your whole life? Because that's what's happening! Why don't we just paint it in big black letters on your door! That's what your father is going to do when he finds out why I had to miss all of my appointments today" Mrs. Davis snapped as they walked… basically dragging little Brooke by her hand.

"Sorry"

"Are you sorry that you did it or that you got caught?"

"Both" Brooke whispered letting a tear run down her pale face. It broke Karen's heart to see how they were treating this little girl who had made one mistake

"And that you got those boys in trouble too! You know what? I can't look at you right… you want to sneak out of school! Do it now and walk home"

"But"

"No! You have 2 legs" Mrs. Davis yelled leaving Brooke standing in the empty school hallway alone

From that day on Karen had sworn to herself she would always be a little nicer to Brooke than she was to the others. To make the effort to make her feel as if she was important. She and Lucas had given her a ride home that day. She was quiet, not talking unless she was spoken too… which was something Karen had never seen in talkative little Brooke. She had finally found the one thing that got to little Brooke Davis, her mother. Years later Karen knew Brooke and her mother still had these issues. Karen wasn't even sure if Mrs. Davis knew anything about Lucas and Brooke… or the fact that Brooke was pregnant. Karen just hoped that Mrs. Davis's mothering skills wouldn't reflect on how Brooke raised the twins.

Lucas sat down on the bench beside Brooke who was yelling at her knitting needles. Knitting was apparently a lot harder than she had thought… but he thought it was cute how she was trying. It showed what those babies really did mean to her because Brooke Davis didn't knit for just anyone. Mike was still out of the court trying to explain how Lucas had cheated to his groupies as Brooke called them. A group of girls who sat at the park scooping out guys all day. Sadly his groupies were more interested in talking to Lucas which was driving both him and Brooke insane. He didn't want to talk or deal with these girls… he wanted to talk and hang with Brooke… hints why he was marrying her. But that didn't seem to be a reasonable explanation for Mike or the girls. They just wanted Lucas to stay and play all day.

"You gave them hell" Brooke giggled throwing down her knitting. It was impossible and she wasn't in the mood to toy with it

"Of course… how's the knitting?"

"Who ever the hell invented this damn knitting thing? Well I am going to stab them to death in their sleep with these needles!"

"Yea…" Lucas laughed not bothering to tell her that that person died long long ago. It would just make her more upset and frustrated and neither of them needed or wanted that

"I'm starting to think they don't want blankets! Every time I finally get the thing on the thingie… our little angel on the left feels the need to kick me… definitely your child"

"Be nice to your mommy… she is trying to make you blankets" Lucas said patting her stomach as Brooke laid her head on his shoulder. The smell of his ax body spray made her nose tingle. Picked up her knitting needles again trying to decide whether or not she really wanted to do this

"They're store babies… lets face it. Lets go feed the yarn to the ducks or something"

"Ducks?"

"Chickens… anything to piss the damn environmental lawyers off" Brooke giggled. She hated the environmental lawyers in her classes. They were also the lawyers who freaked out that she was drinking caffeine while pregnant. It all just annoyed her and she would love to get them back

"Luke… come on… game 2"

"He's got to be kidding me… doesn't he realize we have practice in 15 minutes? And I have got to get rid of this cold" Lucas coughed. He had had it for 2 weeks almost and it just wasn't going away. Not even Tylenol cold was helping

"Poor baby! You coughed all night last nigh… you could skip! And take me to dinner, and shopping and then we could go to a bar, and get drunk and run off to Vegas and get married!"

"At the Elvis Chapel?"

"Of course!" Brooke smiled kissing him. She knew he had to go… she just had to beg him to stay for her sake… so she could tell herself she tried while she was sitting bored in the appartment

"Gotta go to practice to pay for all of this adventure"

"We could be fugitives!"

"We can do dinner after?" Lucas said pushing her auburn hair out of her face. She had that "please don't leave me" look that just killed him. But he didn't have a choice… especially with 2 babies on the way… they were going to need the money

"Yes… you go to practice… The babies need their Jessica Simpson time anyway!"

"Oh god… if their boys they're gonna be gay aren't they?"

"Possibly" Brooke giggled shrugging her shoulders… anything to make him squirm

"Ok I am gonna go before you make me worry more…"

"Home early?"

"Yep…" Lucas smiled standing up to leave but Brooke pulled him back down. She was trying everything in her power now to keep him home with her so he could run her aching back and entertain her

"Watch Mulan Rouge with me?"

"Do I have too?"

"Broody, Lucas, Fiance, please! Pretty Please! Pretty please please please please!" Brooke begged then finally gave up and kissed him. Over the years she had learned if worse came to worse she could just kiss him and get her way… it was that easy

"Again?"

"If you love me"

"That's not fair" Lucas whined squinting at her… but he knew exactly what she was going to say. It was like her motto, the one rule that she didn't break.

"Alls fair in love in way baby"

"I'll be home by 8"

"I'll attempt to make popcorn!" Brooke smiled finally letting him get up. She knew she wouldn't make popcorn… she would make him do it when he got home… but at least offering made her sound like a better fiancé.

"Stay still… I'll make the popcorn, don't shake up those babies too bad… If you need me leave a voice mail… I dropped the phone again and its acting up"

"Its because it likes me better… I'll be fine, I might run off with a hott mechanic stripper, but I'll write"

"Please… and send souvenirs" Lucas laughed giving her one last kiss before finally letting him go. She tried to smile as he left because she knew he felt guilty but really she just wanted to cry. Her back was killing her and she had to get all the way back upstairs.

"Love you, play hard!"

Peyton walked boredly downtown Tree Hill. She wasn't really sure why she was here… Mary had made a big deal about wanting to see where all the drama had started so Peyton had figured sure… why not? How bad could Tree Hill actually be. Boy had she been wrong. It looked as if Haley and Nathan had been there the week before and turned the whole town against her. The only person who seemed ½ way on her side was Dan… and she wasn't even sure if he was on her side or just wanted to hit on Mary. She figured she might as well go and eat at Karen's Café. If anyone in this town was going to say something to her It would be Karen… so she might as well get it over with now rather than later. The café was jammed for a weekday, which didn't surprise her… Karen and Deb had really been doing a good job between Tric and The café. People from towns up to 30 miles away liked to come and eat.

"Peyton… Hey" Karen said shocked. Seeing Peyton there after what she had done made Karen want to kick her out more than anything… but she had to give her the benefit of the doubt. It had been a couple of months and something might have changed

"Hey Karen… you mind if we eat?"

"No… sit down… what can I get you?"

"Just a coffee" Peyton smiled shyly. She felt awkward around Karen with her being Brooke's mother and law to be. She wanted Karen as her mother and law… just another plus to being with Lucas

"And you?"

"Same"

"Ok… So what are you doing here? Lucas said" Karen started. She couldn't hold back. He had to know why exactly Peyton was here and what she wanted.

"He hadn't hear from me? Yea… I figured it was best to leave him and Brooke alone"

"Their making me a grandmother you know"

"I know… twins right? When's Brooke due?" Peyton asked trying to be polite. Really it was killing her inside that Brooke got to have Lucas's kids. She was the one who got to be the mother of his family and live happily ever after.

"Couple months… those 2 are just so excited! You mention those babies around them, Brooke especially and she just lights up. I just hope she gets through these next couple months ok… The doctor was a little worried the last visit… he wanted to put her on bed rest but changed his mind as long as she didn't do too much."

"Brooke will tough it out ya know? She isn't going to let some doctor get the best of her"

"That's what worries me… She is trying so hard, if something does happen I don't want her blaming herself… and we both know she will" Karen sighed feeling a little better about Peyton being there. That was until Peyton spoke again.

"Brooke doesn't blame herself… she pretends to blame herself to make other people feel bad for her… I wouldn't worry"

"Peyton… what are you really doing here?"

"Just trying to hide from my life I guess" Peyton ½ sighed ½ smiled trying to make it a little like a joke.., but Karen knew better and she didn't like the sound of it

"Leave Brooke and Lucas alone… I don't know what's going on with you or what you are planning but they have enough going on. You wanna be her friend fine… But do it from somewhere else"

Brooke sat boredly on the couch as usual… just like she always did when Lucas was at work. She hated being home alone with out him. She had never been much of a Tv watcher and she sure as hell wasn't reading for fun. It was times like this she wished she could draw or something interesting like that. How sad was it that these days she couldn't entertain herself with out Lucas? Those 3 hours without him were like the 3 hours from hell, she didn't even want to imagine what it was going to be like when she had 2 little babies to watch while Lucas was at practice. Luckily by the time they were born it was the off season and Lucas would be home most everyday. But that wasn't today… today she was just in a bad whiney mood to start with. Her back had been killing her all day and it seemed like as soon as Lucas left the babies decided they wanted to play soccer with her bladder causing her to end up in the bathroom every 10 minutes. Then as soon as she would sit back down again the phone would ring… being either Haley, Karen, or something like that. This time it was Karen… again.

"Hello" Brooke sighed feeling more annoyed than ever. She just wanted to lay there and talk randomness to her babies like she usually did. Ever since the doctor had said they could hear her she liked to talk to them non stop… but people kept interrupting.

"Hey Sweetie"

"Hey Karen"

"How are you feeling?" Karen asked. Brooke didn't sound great… she was ok, but not great and that worried Karen. She liked to hear the happy cheery Brooke, not the one who sounded like she would be having more fun if someone where pulling toenails

"Fine"

"Don't lie to me… I'm a mother too you know"

"Tired…bored as hell… you know what would make this pregnancy much more interesting? Beer" Brooke sighed waiting for a reaction. This should have definitely made it interesting…

"Brooke don't you dare"

"I'm kidding…"

"Lucas at practice?" Karen asked hearing the sad bordness in Brooke's voice… that always meant one thing

"Yea…hints the boredom"

"I'm sorry, I saw Peyton today"

"Oh lovely…haha baby right kicked when you said that… you tell them baby!" Brooke giggled. She had to admit that gave her great satisfaction. If she could corrupt her little ones against the people she didn't like there were endless possiblilites!

"You gotta name those kids"

"When Lucas and I can agree on 2 names for each (Boy or girl) then we will find out, until then they are the mystery babies!"

"You 2 are something you know that?" Karen laughed rolling her eyes on the other end of the phone. Those 2 were just too much to take in sometimes but they gave her a good laugh.

"And that's why we're so fabulous together… don't you think?"

"Oh god… we'll I'm going to see if I can't come up tomorrow… keep you company?"

"Son of a bitch…" Brooke yelled almost dropping the phone

"Or not"

"No my back… It's seriously killing me"

"For how long now?" Karen asked sounding worried. Brooke didn't like the tone of her voice at all… of course considering the severe pain she was in at that moment it was very likely she was hearing wrong

"On and off all day… its better when I stand though, but Lucas wouldn't let me stand and ok its better"

"Brooke… how many weeks are you" Karen asked nervously. She was glad she was on her cell phone because she knew exactly what this meant and before she did anything else she grabbed her keys and started for the car

"29 on Monday"

"Brooke… call Lucas"

"Why?" Brooke asked utterly confused. She really wasn't understanding why Karen was making such a big deal about this. She was having twins… of course her back was going to hurt.

"Because your in labor"


	14. 14 and 12

Chapter 14! I am trying to update as fast as I can with this thing but it can take a while to write this 14 page chapters. It all depends on what kind of mood I am in. haha… sometimes they fly out in 2 hours, sometimes it can take me 3 days just to think of what I want to happen… Thanks to Kaela (A HUGE HELP with this story) I've been getting them up faster than I normally would. But you guys are the ones who get me writing… all I have to do is go read those reviews and Snap! I wanna write LOL. Every time! I love it! As always if you guys have any ideas or thoughts for the story… leave them! Haha you guys are the ones reading this… not me, so your opinion and ideas definitely matter. Someone asked me if there was going to be a sequel to this… Possibly… but I am planning on making this one pretty long, it may not even need a sequel. Hahaha because I already have the one I want to write after this one planned out. But if I do do a sequel… it wont be like last times Never Ending Story! Which ended up coming out to be 933 pages… like a flippin novel! Hahaha Anyways I'll talk more about a sequel as this one comes closer to an end… not sure when that will be, probably a while but as always I'll give you plenty of warning. Ok! Now for the Chapter! Enjoy and please review!

Brooke sat on the couch in total shock. Karen whatever her middle name was Roe was crazy if she thought Brooke Davis (almost Scott) was calling 911 for some back pain. They would think she was crazy! She was starting to think she was crazy… she wasn't in labor… she still had a good 8 weeks before these babies were coming! She was there mother and the boss and… her back was really hurting her. She waited a minute and after the pain kept getting worse decided that maybe 911 wasn't such a bad idea. Lucas wasn't answering his phone as usual… not that she blamed him, his phone sucked and he couldn't have it in the gym with him anyway. Then there was the fact that she couldn't drive herself anywhere… her brilliant idea to have a little car made it so now she couldn't exactly fit behind the wheel… and everyone else she trusted enough to get her somewhere wasn't exactly in driving distance. All she could think now was how much Karen was going to pay when this all turned out to be a false alarm. She dialed 911 slowly on her phone as her fingers trembled, then held it up to her ear.

"911 emergency… can I help you?" The operator asked in her squeaky voice. Brooke hated that voice. It was like everything today was meant to drive her totally insane and she couldn't take it.

"Um ok so here's the thing…"

"Yes?"

"Do you always send an ambulance?" Brooke asked deciding to ask before she acted. The pain in her back wasn't TERRIBLE anymore and that made it harder for her to call. How stupid was she going to feel if this was nothing?

"If we feel one is needed"

"Damn it… ok so when are times you feel one is needed?"

"Ma'am do you have a problem?" The operator asked in mono squeaky tone ignoring Brooke. She sounded agitated which made Brooke start to regret this even more.

"My… um friend is having back pain and she is pregnant… with twins"

"When is she due?"

"8 weeks?" Brooke asked rolling her eyes at the phone. She wondered if they asked everyone this many questions… if they did it was no wonder so many people died before the ambulance got there.

"Should… she come in?"

"Definitely…"

"Someone up there seriously hates me" Brooke whined feeling the pain start back up in her back. This was just her luck… today of all days with Lucas gone. She should have known this would be the day…the one-day where she was all-alone and there was no one for her to get in touch with

"Excuse me?"

"Karma… I think its all about Karma! That's it! After today I am seriously going to have to work on my… god damn it" Brooke yelled into the phone feeling the pressure in her back get worse and worse to the point of tears. This seriously sucked and it wasn't supposed to be happening… not yet.

"Ma'am are you ok?"

"Fine… I give up…send an ambulance… I don't know what the hell I did in a past life to deserve this but isn't getting this fat enough payment? I cant wear my shirts…and do you know what its like to try and do anything with my fiancé with too little babies kicking? Its not fun…don't get me wrong its cute as hell… but Owww… This is so unfair! Peyton can have Lucas… just make it stop"

"Ma'am…we have someone on the way…keep talking to me ok?" The operator ½ laughed hearing Brookes whining. His pissed Brooke off to no end but pain took over being pissed off and she was willing to do anything to make it better. She suddenly had an over whelming amount of respect for her mother… although knowing her mom she had been drugged the whole time… lucky bitch.

"Ok… I can do that"

"Have you tried to call someone?"

"I can't exactly get in touch with anyone… hints why I am calling you…" Brooke sighed rolling her eyes at the phone. She couldn't understand why some people were so stupid. She hoped her babies wouldn't be stupid, then thought about it for a minute realizing that probably wouldn't happen considering who their parents were.

"Twins you said?" The operator asked snapping Brooke back to reality

"Yes… they'll be some teenage guy or girls dream one day…"

"I am sure they will be beautiful"

"They will be… believe me, I know people say there are no ugly babies… but I have seen some" Brooke laughed trying to keep from crying. Anything she could say or do to hide her worry was working right now… no matter who it offended.

"What's your name Sweetie?"

"Brooke Davis… wait, how do you know how to get to my house if you don't even know who I am?"

"Phone tracking… They should be there any minute" The operator laughed

"Great… This is so dumb… I probably pulled a muscle like… I don't know trying to make popcorn"

"Better safe than sorry"

"Oh yes but I am living proof that you can be as safe as you wont and it apparently still wont work" Brooke sighed ½ laughing it was the truth. Here she was the queen of safe… condoms and the pill and yet she was having twins… how was that for Karma?

"That's not what I meant"

"At this point… I don't think I really care what you meant… sorry, last time I checked you didn't have 2 babies squirming around inside you therefore you have no right to say anything got it? Ok… where was Owwww…" Whined banging the phone on the table. It seemed to make the pain less intense knowing she was hopefully hurting the squeaky woman's ears.

"Any Sirens yet?"

"How should I know? I'm talking to you!"

"Contraction?" The operator asked. Brooke could have sworn she was yawning on the other end… part of her wanted to send Mike after this woman and get her pregnant… let her feel the pain and then Brooke could laugh and yawn at her while she sat behide her little desk eating whatever.

"What?"

"Is this your first baby?"

"No I have 12 more locked away in a bedroom with bread and water…Hey who is the hottie at my door?" Brooke asked loosing her train of thought seeing a hott guy opening her door. It reminded her of some fantacy she had had about her and Lucas… only in it she hadn't been pregnant… or in pain and he had come in with chocolate syrup and then stripped. Something told her this guy wasn't going to do that.

"Paramedic?"

"Guess so… bye now" Brooke giggled hanging up the phone. She would take hott paramedic over squeaky lady anyday

Lucas sat with Mike on the bench as the coach lectured them about their upcoming games. How important they were and how they all needed to be eating right, sleeping a lot and practicing, which was the complete opposite of what Lucas was doing. Living with Pregnant Brooke meant eating pure junk, rubbing her back all night and during the day while he should be practicing… entertaining her. Which to him was exactly the way it should be. It meant getting to spend all his time with her and that's the way he liked it… if he didn't he would be with her. It did take its toll on him but he could only imagine what it was doing to her… yet the whole time she stayed her usual crazy cheery self-making sure not to send bad vibes to the babies. All of this was taking a toll on his basketball though… the ball just didn't seem as important to him as it once had and it was making him start to question how he was going to feel after the babies were born. Was he really going to want to leave Brooke for that long to go to away games and practice during ball season? Usually she just came with him and played Cheerleader… but now things were just going to be so much more complicated.

"Long Practice today boys" Made Lucas switch from his thoughts back to the real world. He was so tired lately he wasn't sure sometimes which was which these days.

"How much longer?" Someone from the back asked almost reading Lucas's mind

"We need the practice… I'd say until maybe 9 tonight, anyone who has a problem with that can and will leave this team?"

"Can we call our"

"No you may not call your girlfriends… they do have lives outside you I'd hope. ½ way though you can check your messages… free throws now" The coach sighed rolling his eyes at Mike and his dumb question. Brooke was probably going to be pissed that Lucas couldn't call her but he figured he would let his coach talk to pregnant Brooke later on…

"Brooke will love that one… don't you usually call her like 12 times a practice?"

"Usually…"

"You look dead man" Mike laughed throwing the ball to Lucas who barely caught it. Lucas really wasn't in the mood for basketball today.

"This cold is killing me"

"I'd be happy to come over and take care of Brooke for a couple of days if you want me too"

"Dude… what part of that's MY Fiancé can you not get? My Pregnant fiancé might I add" Lucas laughed making a shot. Mike needed serious therapy… he was way too obsessed with Brooke for his own good… it almost made Lucas feel bad for him… but all that pity went away after Mike made a sex comment about her

"Yea but from the back you cant even tell! Why'd you have to go and knock her up anyway man? We like to look at her too"

"You need help dude… serious help"

"All is forgiven when you name a baby Mike" Mike smiled making a 3 pointer. Lucas just rolled his eyes

"No!"

"It's a hott name… any kid would be proud to have it"

"I think my kid would kill me in my sleep if I told it I named it after you" Lucas laughed… it was about the truth. If they named a baby Michael it might get cursed with the Mike genes and no one deserved that

"Your just jealous"

"Of what?"

"That you can't name a baby after you" Mike laughed and then thought about what he said not realizing how dumb it sounded. Mike was Lucas's best friend on the team but he seriously needed help

"What drugs was your mother on when she had you?"

"The best drug ever… lovin the Mike" Mike grinned throwing the ball in totally missing the basket. Lucas of course burst out laughing… How Mike made the team Lucas had no idea. He guessed his parents had money or knew someone but he had never asked. With Mike there was no telling.

"Your poor parents"

Karen drove as fast as she could towards Charlotte without speeding. She hadn't even remembered to tell Andy where she was going, only Keith on her way out. She didn't do well in times of crisis… not that this was a crisis. Most likely it was a false alarm…although the more she thought about it the more the thought of Brooke and Lucas as parents scared the hell out of her… Her heart still sank whenever she thought about their home ec project where they had to carry about the fake baby that cried. Lucas had been paired up with Haley… who was having trouble with Nathan, leaving Lucas as a single "father" to their baby and Brooke being the odd person out in the class was left as a single "mother". Since Brooke and Lucas were both living with Karen at the time she had to deal with 2 fake screaming babies for 2 weeks. Lucas was the ideal father to his "baby". It never cried for more than a minute… it was always fed, changed, and happy. Brooke on the other hand couldn't for the life of her get hers to stop crying… she even tried dropping it from the top of the café onto the street to see if that would work… funny enough it didn't. Not until Karen actually tried feeding Brooke's "baby" did it quiet down.

"How did you do that?" Brooke asked snaching the baby from Karen. She definitely would have flunked without her help. Brooke and babies didn't get along… all the crying and whining and needing… not something she enjoyed. Maybe for someone like Haley or even Peyton but not Brooke.

"Magic" Lucas laughed rolling his eyes at her. That was what he loved about her… she was so innocent and then again not, all at the same time.

"Shut up Lucas! You got the good baby… let me see"

"Dude… your not dropping my baby from the roof"

"It slipped" Brooke giggled shrugging her shoulders and giggling. It was actually fun for her to see that stupid piece of plastic smash into the pavement… a real stress reliever

"Brooke you do have to feed a baby" Karen laughed taking the baby doll from Brooke who was dangling it by an arm

"It looked fat… I thought it could stand to loose a pound or 2"

"Good lord… what's this poor child's name?"

"We were supposed to name them?" Brooke asked getting excited. She had apparently slept through this projects instructions… or at least had been day dreaming about Lucas during them and had missed out on all the fun!

"Yes…"

"Hmmm how about Whitey Jr.!"

"What?" Lucas burst out laughing squinting at Brooke

"Yes… I admit it! Whitey and I have been having an affair and this is our love child!"

"Wow"

"See… it even has man boobs like Whitey" Brooke giggled handing Lucas the naked baby. Living with Karen and Lucas definitely made her days more interesting… not to mention what she did for theres… she wasn't sure what they did for fun without her

"Your so gross"

"Lucas, Broody, Sexy… you had a baby with your sister in law who ran off with your brother again and left you to be a single parent…why cant I have Whitey's baby?"

"Lucas what's my granddaughters name?" Karen laughed taking Lucas's baby from him

"Shit, this babies a girl?"

"Does it have a Penis?" Brooke giggled looking down the diaper. It was amazing how accurate these baby dolls actually were

"They put those on dolls?"

"Mine has one…"

"So I guess I need to change its name to girl name?" Lucas asked doing his squinting look again at Brooke as she giggled

"Might help with the therapy your kids going to need… oh! Name it Brookie!"

"Why?"

"Because! Oh and then Whitey and Brookie can get together in the future and have little scary children and that would make us like related somehow! This is a fabulous assignment… Oh! Wait… there's more… then you and I can get married in the future making little Whitey Jr. and Brookie brother and sister… but they will already be married… so that makes their scary kids siblings and cousins!" Brooke squealed. This was the greatest thing ever in her mind. Plus it got to relate her and Lucas being together and she loved that… he didn't seem to mind either which made it doubly awesome

"Brooke…" Karen laughed shaking her head

"What?"

"Don't ever have children"

Of course Karen had been kidding when she had said that to Brooke… and Brooke had matured… some in the past couple years but that didn't make her any less nervous about Brooke and Lucas being parents… to twins. In her mind it was a disaster in the making. Especially since Brooke and Lucas weren't even married yet. If this didn't test the way the felt about each other…nothing would.

Brooke rolled her eyes as the hott paramedic asked her questions in the ambulance. He looked way to young to be a paramedic, and way too hott to be in that ugly coat he was wearing. Then there were all the crazy questions he was asking her. He really expected her to know how many times each baby had kicked in the past 24 hours? That was like asking how many men Teresa had slept with in a month… you couldn't come up with a number. Not to mention the fact she was in pain on and off… and really really wanted to kick Lucas Scott's ass for doing this to her. How was it fair she had to have BOTH the babies? He should have to have one too… that way it was even.

"Ok Brooke, don't worry… we're going to take care of you and those babies ok? I'm Adam…" The hott paramedic smiled hooking monitors to Brooke's stomach. She couldn't believe what she was doing… she felt basically fine again and just wanted to lie down… although the hott paramedic was a plus… he wasn't Lucas but desperate times did call for desperate measures

"Nice name"

"Pressures dropping" Another paramedic said pointing to a monitor. Brooke felt like crying. On ER and Nip Tuck that was never a good sign. She wasn't sure how all of this was happening. This morning everything had been fine… other than a backache she had felt totally normal and happy. Now she was in a ambulance scared for her babies.

"Keep talking to me Brooke… ok? Whatever happens don't go to sleep…"

"Ok…"

"Looks like the babies are very active… especially this one" The Paramedic smiled putting his hand on Brookes stomach. It was rough and course and kinda small in her opinion. Nothing like Lucas's soft big hands that made her feel safe and secure. This just made her that much more scared. She just wanted Lucas.

"That's baby left and yea… that's my soccer player" Brooke smiled trying to get her mind off of everything that was going on. They didn't look too worried so she decided she shouldn't be either

"And baby right?"

"Dancer"

"And if it's a boy?" Adam laughed feeling around her stomach again giving her the chills. He was laughing and smiling as he talked to her… almost as if he were flirting, which just made Brooke want to slap him

"Gay dancer"

"And that's a first"

"What's the beeping?" Brooke asked nervously hearing a continuous beeping start from one of the monitors. That's when both the paramedics faces changed from laughing to worried in a split second.

"Babies heart rates… what color is their room"

"Purple, yellow and green… is 96 bad?" Brooke asked looking at the monitor which was flashing 96… while the one beside it was at 119. She wasn't sure what either of them were but only on was beeping

"As long as the heart rates stay above 90 we're safe… Identical twins?"

"Why do you keep trying to change the subject?"

"I'm not… I" Adam started but Brooke wasn't in the mood for lies. She hated lying… it didn't matter what kind of lie… this was her body and her babies and she deserved and had the right to know everything that was going on with them

"Don't lie to me! I am the queen of subject changing… what's going on?"

"Baby rights heart rates dipping a little low…"

"Why?" Brooke asked letting a tear slip down her cheek. She was really scared now. Not having Lucas there to comfort her was making it 10 times worse. She needed his hand there to hold, and to have someone to yell at when the pain got really bad, and someone to wipe away her tears.

"Could be a number of things… stress on the baby… your tiny which makes it more cramped for the babies… or maybe its just ready to come out and meet its mommy?"

"Not for 2 more months its not… Damn it… Stay in there"

"I don't think they are going to listen" Adam laughed patting her stomach like she were a dog. Just one other thing to piss Brooke off.

"Out of all the things for them to inherit it had to be my listening skills! Isn't it too early?"

"Heart rates dropping" The other paramedic whispered as if Brooke couldn't hear her. Whispering was never good… it reminded her of lying and she absolutely hated lying.

"Brooke… right now I need you to just not worry… think happy thoughts ok?"

"Happy… ok I can think happy… Whipped cream, Jacuzzis, sex, shopping… sex while shopping… owww" Brooke cried slapping Adams hand. It made her feel a little better

"Ok Brooke you ready to have these babies today?"

"What?"

"We called your Doctor and she wants to check you out as soon as you get to the hospital… chances are your going to be a mommy today" Adam smiled putting his walky talky back in his pocket

"This is way too fast… can we chill out for like 10 minutes here…"

"No time… we're here… this is where I leave you Brooke! Good luck"

"I'm Libby… I'll be your nurse… is there anything I can do for you?" The new nurse asked as they wheeled Brooke into the hospital leaving Adam behind waving. They could have at least let him stay. He was so much easier on the eyes than Libby.

"Yes! Make this stop… like now! I've seen ER! Isn't there some sort of drug you can give me to make them stay in there longer… and will someone call Lucas"

"We're way ahead of you sweetie… we put a call in and left as message ok?"

Lucas was shooting what seemed like his millionth free throw when his coach finally called him over. He was praying he was going to say something like "Go home and sleep" or "Take a break" Because he really needed it. He legs were killing him and his head was pounding from his cold. He just wanted to go home, lie down with Brooke and try and read while she forced him to watch Mulon Rouge. But the look on his coaches face said other wise. He was either really pissed at Lucas or really upset and Lucas's best guess was pissed considering his practice hadn't gone very well today… between his couching and achy legs he had barely gotten anything done.

"Lucas… I just got a phone call" Roy whispered putting his hand on Lucas's shoulder. This made Lucas nervous. Roy wasn't a very touchy feely man so doing this was not a good sign

"Ok?"

"You need to not freak out ok?"

"Coach?" Lucas asked ½ couching from his cold. Whatever this was it wasn't good. Roy had that look of fear and nervousness.

"Mike come here…"

"Yea?"

"I need you to drive Lucas to the hospital for me" Roy whispered ignoring Lucas's desperate looks of wonder. Lucas had no idea what was going but it was definitely scaring the hell out of him. He needed information… instead Roy was talking to Mike

"Why?"

"Brooke"

"What about Brooke?" Lucas asked. His heart sank, he wasn't sure he was ready for this one… but part of him expected it. It just seemed like something that would happen today out of all days.

"Don't freak out… the doctor said not to worry… just get there fast… and I figure Mike can stand a speeding ticket on his record… you with twins on the way… cant… go!"

"Doctor? Coach…" Lucas started. He had no idea what to expect… for all he knew things could be terrible… or she could have fallen and gotten a scratch. He gained nothing from this and it was killing him inside.

"Lucas… just go"

At the hospital Brooke was by now crying. She had never been this scared in her life… not only were things beeping and buzzing but there were doctors everywhere whispering and getting her ready for things that she didn't even know. All the nurses would tell her was to stay calm and not to worry… but how was she supposed to stay calm? She was all alone in a cold hospital without Lucas. She tried to stop crying but the tears just kept falling down her cheek. She wanted more than anything to just be at home in her bed with Lucas listening to his corny jokes or his terrible singing voice just like every night… now she didn't even know if he was going to be here in time to see their babies! Not to mention the fact that she wasn't stupid… she knew every time the doctors smiled and told her the babies were going to be fine they were lying… 8 weeks early was seriously early… everyone knew that. Even Brooke.

"Ok Brooke… look at me sweetie ok?" The doctor asked shaking Brooke to keep her awake. Brooke was feeling so good at this point a nap seemed appropriate but apparently wasn't going to happen.

"Ok…"

"We're going to give you a C-Section and get these babies out as fast as we can ok?"

"But its so early" Brooke cried. She couldn't help herself. The whole time she had been there she had hoped this was all just some big false alarm or mistake. Her babies weren't ready to be born. She wasn't ready to be a mom yet… she wasn't even 23 for 2 more weeks. My now the tears were flowing and all she wanted to do was crawl into Lucas's arms and cry into his chest… Then it hit her that he might not even make it.

"8 weeks… I feel safer with them out ok?"

"What about Lucas?"

"Brooke… I know you want him here but I know Lucas and he would want me to do what's safest for you and those babies… He still has a little time… I am going to give you an epidural in your back so you can be awake and see those beautiful babies when they are born ok?" The doctor smiled taking a tissue and wiping Brooke's tears.

"I have to be awake?"

"It's the fastest and easiest way for all of us… I do this every day Brooke… don't worry ok?"

Before Brooke knew it they had already jammed needles into her back and she was feeling a lot better… other than the fact that her waste down was numb. Whatever was flowing into her back was definitely some good stuff because there was no pain anymore… just worry, and it seemed like it had taken some of that away too. It didn't hit her that this was actually happening until they wheeled her into the operating room and she saw them pull out the scalpel. Lucas definitely wasn't there yet and she really wasn't ready to do this alone.

"OK Brooke… you ready to be a mommy?" The doctor smiled walking into the room. She was now all dressed for surgery and sterile. Brooke was still crying… harder now that t his was actually happening and she was actually having to go through with his. It was ok when they were inside her… it wasn't like she had to do anything but eat and sleep… now she was actually going to have to BE a mom… and she didn't know how to be.

"No"

"I think this little baby will change your mind, 1 minute from skin to baby… Brooke your going to feel some pressure… tell me if you feel pain ok?"

"Believe me I will…" Brooke cried closing her eyes. She assumed at this point she really didn't have a choice in the matter. She turned her head so she didn't have to look at the sheet covering her stomch and looked over at her trembling hand. She thought about closing her eyes and falling asleep but was too nervous.

"We have a foot…"

"Just 1 foot?"

"2 feet…" The doctor laughed correcting herself

"Thank god"

"Ok Brooke… your oldest is out…"

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled basically running into the room with scrubs on. Brooke wasn't sure who she was more excited to see… Lucas or her little baby. Poor Lucas look more afraid then she did.

"Lucas, Thank god… I was going to kill you!"

"Mr. Scott… you made it just in time to see your first little girl" The doctor smiled pulling Lucas a chair right beside Brooke

"They're girls?" Brooke asked crying. Suddenly all her fear turned into excitement. She had Lucas… and at least 1 baby out and now she just wanted to get it over with.

"Here Lucas you can sit right here and hold Brooke's hand"

"I knew they were girls" Brooke giggled as Lucas wiped her tears from her cheek, just like she wanted. It was like he could read her mind. She was just so thankful he was here nothing else was on her mind. Then it hit her… She was crying, and Lucas looked teary… but she didn't hear a baby

"2 pounds 3 ounces" The nurse smiled working quickly. A lot faster than Lucas liked but he tried to hide his worry… for Brooke's sake

"Why isn't she crying? Lucas why isn't she crying?"

"Brooke, Lucas remember how we talked about babies lungs were the last things to mature? Being 8 weeks early their not quite there yet ok? They're going to need some help from the NICU for a while"

"How long?" Brooke asked getting insanely scared again. Her babies weren't supposed to be sick… they were supposed to be healthy and beautiful and perfect… and they were supposed to come home with her and Lucas… not stay somewhere for a while.

"Brooke… don't worry ok? Lucas calm your fiancé down… I need you to focus Brooke…"

"Ok"

"Before we take baby A up give her a quick kiss ok Mommy and Daddy?" The doctor said chaning her focus back to Brooke as the nurse brought the tiny little baby over. She was a lot smaller than Brooke had expected and already had a tube in her throat helping her breathe. But from what Brooke saw she looked perfect. A head full of brown hair and the same little birth mark on her arm that Lucas had on his (Therefore proving to all the skeptics out there that they were indeed Lucas's babies)

"She's so tiny"

"Thank god she has your nose" Lucas laughed wiping his eyes and then Brookes for her. Seeing what they had called baby A for so long was definitely strange… but a good strange. A great strange in his opinion

"You 2 be thinking names and we are going to go check this little one out…"

"Bye Baby girl"


	15. 15

Chapter 15! I am seriously sorry for making you guys wait… I went to my grandparents for 2 days which turned into 5 because they wouldn't let me drive home in the rain! Hahaha I was like I HAVE TO UPDATE and do a lot of other stuff… that didn't work so I am really sorry! Please don't kill me! Anyways… Here is Chapter 15! ENJOY! Thanks for ALL those awesome reviews!

Lucas sat with Brooke holding her hand. All of this was happening so fast! Too fast… an hour ago his biggest problem was having a cold… and now in a matter of seconds he was going to be a father of two. He looked down at Brooke still looked scared to death. She was gripping his hand hard enough to break it but he wasn't going to dare say anything to her. Instead he figured he should probably try and get her mind off of being so scared onto something happy… because from the looks of things they were going to need some happy, and lots of it. The doctors smiled and said everything was going to be ok, but Lucas could see the fear behind their eyes too. That quiet fear that is never talked about in front of the parents… especially in the operating room.

"What's her name Cheery?" Lucas asked trying to ignore the quiet looks and focus on Brooke so she didn't worry. That was the last thing she needed… so names seemed like the best idea. It would keep her mind off of the doctors and more on their babies.

"What?"

"We can't call her baby A forever, she'd get beat up on the playground"

"So true..." Brooke giggled. Seeing her smile made it better for Lucas too. The whole situation and how it was happening sucked but at the same time Lucas couldn't help but smile. This was one of if not the most important days of Brooke and Lucas's lives.

"Are you 2 ready for baby # 2? This one here is the trouble maker"

"Too much Jessica Simpson"

"Better than Britney I guess" Lucas laughed kissing her forehead.

"Here is your youngest daughter! She's smaller but don't let that fool you… she is breathing better than her big sister" The doctor laughed holding up baby number 2 for Brooke and Lucas to see. The doctor swore she was smaller than Baby A but neither Brooke nor Lucas could tell a difference.

"God she's so tiny"

"2 pounds even"

"That's only like 4 pounds… then how the hell did I gain 26?" Brooke ½ laughed ½ cried looking over at the little baby and rolling her eyes. It was amazing how tiny they were and how big she was…

"Lets see… ding dongs, Twinkies…" Lucas laughed taking her hand again. It felt good for both of them to laugh. By now they were both feeling better. Knowing that the doctors didn't look but so worried made things a lot better.

"Right…"

"Ok Mommy and daddy! We are going to take her to see her big sister while we finish things up here… quick kiss"

"They look just alike!" Brooke cried ½ worried ½ excited. How the heck were they ever supposed to tell them apart? From what Brooke could tell they weren't. Maybe she could get each of their names tattooed on their feet.

"Down to the birthmark"

"We're in for it…"

"Bye Baby! Lucas go with her" Brooke whispered after giving the baby a quick kiss. The more she saw of them the more she wanted to go with them… but since that obviously wasn't happening Lucas needed to go. At least the babies knew Lucas's voice and if they got scared or lonely he would be there with them.

"You don't want me to stay here with you?"

"I don't want them to be alone… they don't know those crazy people! What if they drop them or something"

"Brooke this is their job" Lucas laughed at her craziness. He was so torn in what to do. He didn't want to leave Brooke there alone for anything… but on the other hand he was with her… he wasn't sure how much he trusted these strange people with his children.

"But they're so tiny… Lucas" Brooke cried getting teary again. At this point Lucas didn't have a choice. Brooke would never forgive him if he didn't go and something happened. But he really didn't want to leave her… she wasn't looking great considering her stomach was sliced open and she was bleeding everywhere.

"Ok… if that's what you want"

"Take 1 hundred pictures" Brooke smiled. She knew Lucas was having a hard time with this. So was she… she wanted to go with him so bad it was killing her. How unfair was this? Not only did she have to get fat… but she had to get cut open and lay there while some stranger took away her babies! All the parenting books she read said nothing about this… of course she didn't actually read any parenting books but whatever

"I'm on it"

"And call everyone!"

"You got it babe" Lucas smiled giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before following the nurse out. Brooke watched as Lucas walked out. A sudden feeling of loneliness swept over her. She wanted Lucas there with her… she REALLY wanted to be going with him to see her babies but neither was happening and it was pissing her off. What had she don't to deserve this? As far as she knew she had kept her Karma pretty square over the past couple months. She hadn't killed Peyton, she had delt with Karen once a week and and had to get fat! What else did she have to do to appease the gods? Lucas gave her one last quick wave before leaving the room and Brooke remembered one last thing to yell.

"And tell them I love them"

Karen drove through Raleigh traffic. She was really starting to get worried now since she had heard nothing… but no news was good news right? Or maybe not in this case. No news meant no Lucas. Lucas would have called her if he knew anything… and since there had been no call she assumed Lucas had no idea any of this was happening. He was probably still at practice. Now she was just thinking the worst… and while doing this she wasn't paying any attention to the road. Then it happened. Her cell phone rang. The sound of her U2 ring tone made her heart jump up into her throat. This was it.

"Hello?" Karen asked anxiously. She was so nervous she almost ran into the car in front of her trying to find the phone

"Hey Karen…"

"Oh its you, Haley"

"Nice to talk to you too… do Brooke and Lucas know yet if those babies are girls or boys? I wanted to get them something really great for Brooke's baby shower next week but I need a sex" Haley whined obviously annoyed with Brooke and Lucas's dumb need to be surprised. It would make her life so much easier if she could just know already

"No idea… Haley someone's beeping in… hold on"

"Ok"

"Hello" Karen sighed still laughing at Haley's frustration with Brooke and Lucas. Personally she didn't get why they had to be surprised either. She just hoped they had boys.

"Mom"

"Lucas… god did Brooke get in touch with you?"

"Yea… where are you?" Lucas asked. Karen couldn't tell if he was upset or nervous or happy… There wasn't really much there to hint her through the crackled cell phone.

"Almost in Durham… why?"

"Driving?" Lucas asked. Karen could picture him doing the squinting thing with his eyes as he asked. Just like he always did when he was asking a question he already knew the answer too.

"Yea…"

"Don't wreck when I tell you this because I kinda need you here… alive"

"Lucas what's wrong?" Karen asked nervously as she slowed down and pulled over on the side of the road. She figured she might want to be stopped for this from the tone of Lucas's voice.

"Mom it wasn't supposed to happen this fast…"

"I know…Lucas talk to me, Brooke, the babies are they ok?"

"They're girls" Lucas said quietly. He sounded happy, nervous and scared all at the same time which was totally throwing Karen off. Not to mention the fact that her baby just became a father.

"Lucas…honey"

"2 pounds 2 ounces and 2 pounds even"

"Oh God… so tiny. How is Brooke?" Karen asked praying everything was ok with all of them. She wasn't sure if she could take bad news when it came to this.

"Scared, upset, and happy all at the same time"

"And you?"

"About the same… Just get here ok?"

Brooke sat up in bed feeling no real pain for the first time in what seemed like weeks. She felt groggy and her stomach was sore but mostly she just felt anxious. For a minute she had thought everything that had happened was just a dream, until she looked down at her stomach, which was somewhat flatter. Mostly she just felt empty inside, a sad empty. It took her a minute to come to terms with what had happened. That's when she started getting scared. She had no idea what time it was, how long she had been out of it… where her babies were or anything. Lucas was asleep in the chair beside her so she was guessing things weren't but so bad… Lucas didn't sleep when things were bad, he paced. So this was a good sign… at least she hoped it was. She thought about calling the nurse but changed her mind. She just wanted to lay there for a minute and take it all in. Everything had happened so fast it was just now hitting her she was a mom. At least she hoped she was… she had no idea if her babies were ok or not. Thinking about that was the final straw and made her decide to wake Lucas up.

"Lucas…Lucas" Brooke whispered hitting him with an extra pillow. She really wanted him to come and crawl into the bed with her and put his arms around her like he always did… it might at least make the room stop spinning and make her feel a little safer

"Hey… how are you feeling?" Lucas asked groggily, but smiling as he said it. He knew it was late… at least 11 and he just wished Brooke would get some sleep. But from the look on her face and the drugs in her system she had questions… and lots of them.

"Drugged…out of it, probably how Peyton felt most of our senior year"

"The good drugs huh?"

"Yep" Brooke giggled slowly sliding over to make room for Lucas. She was sore but it was bearable. Especially if it meant having his arms around her

"They look just like you Cheery"

"How did you know I was scared to ask? Give every single little detail! And don't you miss a thing or I might have to hurt you"

"Ok so you know how I have this damn cold?" Lucas asked wiping the hair out of her face. She was grinning from ear to ear which made him smile. He had heard the nurses in the hall talking about their worry she might not do well with the fact she was a mother… but of course being Brooke she had to prove them all wrong… and he was so glad she was.

"Yea… they wouldn't let you in would they?"

"No…but I saw them through the window… and they took some pictures for me to bring you"

"Wow… We did good Broody" Brooke giggled looking at the pictures of their beautiful babies. They of course looked just like her like she knew they would. But they had that little hint of Lucas in them, of course all the tubes and wires were blocking some of what she saw… but they were perfect none the less.

"They look just alike Brooke… we're in for it"

"My god they do… Baby A and Baby B? Lucas!" Brooke shrieked seeing that on the side of their incubators where it said name they were labeled Baby A and baby b like statistics.

"What?"

"They need names…"

"I guess we have to name them now huh?" Lucas sighed leaning back against the bed so Brooke could lean her head on his chest as they talked. She really needed to rest but they both knew that wasn't going to happen until she had things off her mind.

"Yea… Baby A first!"

"Are you sure you wanna do this drugged?"

"Lucas Eugene Scott! I will not have those damn nurses calling our babies Baby A and Baby B any longer… they need names" Brooke sighed giving him her pouty look. These drugs were making her feel seriously good… but really out of it. She wasn't even sure if she was going to remember what they named the babies tomorrow.

"Your way too giggly for this"

"We said Lexie…" Brooke sighed looking at the picture of the baby. She didn't look like a Lexie and she and Lucas both knew it

"Yea…"

"She doesn't look like a Lexie, Lexie's are blondes and our beautiful babies are not brunette challenged…"

"That they are not… what about Allie" Lucas asked squinting at he picture making Brooke giggle. She had made him watch The Notebook so many times the name Allie had grown on him.

"Allison! Lucas Scott you are brilliant! I dub the baby A, llison Riley Scott also know as… Allie!" Brooke insisted not giving Lucas a choice in the matter.

"She looks like an Allie…" Lucas laughed looking at the picture again. It was weird seeing them as real people. He knew they would be at some point… it just wasn't what or how he expected.

"That wasn't too hard… now for baby b… but no B names"

"My god you are giggly for someone who just had her stomach sliced open 8 hours ago"

"Yes well I got 2 babies out of it… ok names" Brooke said trying hard to be serious… but it was just too hard. Part of it was pure excitement. The thought she and Lucas could make those babies made her heart jump. It also kinda grossed her out they had been inside her… but that was beside the point now.

"She looks calmer"

"Little trouble maker… She looks like a Chloë" Brooke whispered running her finger across the picture. She was trying to ignore all the tubes as she looked but it still hurt seeing them like that.

"What's her nickname then?"

"Who says she needs a nickname?"

"If you say so" Lucas laughed knowing Brooke was probably going to regret naming them while she was this out of it. At least the names she was coming up with weren't totally crazy…

"I know that! Middle name time!"

"Caela?" Lucas asked naming the first C name that came to mind… luckily he liked it and so did Brooke. At the sound of it her face lit up and then she looked down at the picture.

"Chloë Caela Scott!"

"Allie and Chloë?" Lucas asked raising his eyebrows at her. He liked it… they weren't those dumb rhyming names like Sherri and Terri that most people insisted on using. This way both the babies were their own person.

"Perfectness!"

Peyton and Mary sat in Karen's café. It was basically their new hangout since it was the only descent place to eat in Tree Hill. Everywhere else made you worry about rats or bugs in your food. Plus here Peyton could get all the info she needed on Lucas from Deb. Deb knew what it was like to be the other woman so she seemed like she was on Peyton's side. Today it was pretty dead in the café. Karen wasn't there to glare at Peyton or give her dirty looks. It was so much different than it had been when she was dating Lucas. Use to it was Brooke who got the dirty looks from Karen. Part of her thought Karen probably always knew it was going to be Lucas and Brooke. That's why she fought so hard to keep them apart… and to keep Lucas and Peyton together. Every time Brooke would prance into the café with her newest boy toy Karen and Peyton would both see the hurt look on Lucas's face as he tried his best to ignore it. Even when he was with Peyton, it drove Lucas insane when Brooke had another man… especially Felix. Felix had long since moved… but since his parents still lived there he came home for holidays… that's when Brooke would decide it was time she needed some company and call Felix. She wouldn't ever sleep with him but she would have a good time leading him on for a couple of days dragging him to Karen's café with Peyton and Lucas.

"Brooke, Lucas… did you both forget you had a curfew last night?" Karen asked as Brooke, Lucas and Peyton sat down at a booth. Both Brooke and Lucas's faces went still learning that Karen had caught them. Brooke wasn't sure how she managed to catch them every time. They were always so careful!

"Felix was showing Lucas and I his new car"

"Why Lucas?" Peyton laughed staring awkwardly at Lucas. Really she knew deep down why. He just didn't want Brooke with Felix… or anywhere near him unless he was there too.

"I don't know… he wanted to come"

"You said you had to study last night Lucas"

"Busted" Brooke giggled raising her eyebrows at him and giving him her flirty "We're so bad" look. It drove Peyton insane… how with just that one look, it looked like Lucas's heart melted and he just smiled at her. Peyton wasn't sure Lucas had ever smiled at her like that…

"I was… studying cars… with Brooke?" Lucas asked attempting to cover his tracks but he knew it wasn't working, at least he had tried

"Sorry Luke… I'm going to go now… I'll be home by 10 Karen"

"She says that every night…" Karen sighed rolling her eyes at Brooke as she pranced out.

"Yea… at least I get Lucas home by 10 every night"

"Haha! Lucas isn't home by 10 every night… I'm lucky to see him walk in by 12"

"What?" Peyton asked totally shocked. She always had Lucas home by 10:00 just to make sure he didn't get in trouble with Karen. What was she talking about he wasn't home?

"He isn't with you?"

"I think I am going to go find Brooke now"

"Wait… Lucas come here… You come in every night with Brooke, you leave with her in the mornings… what's going on! Your with Peyton!" Karen whispered thinking she was out of Peyton's earshot. But of course she wasn't. Peyton heard every word

"I know… I'm with Peyton I'm just watching out for Brooke"

"Brooke's a big girl Lucas… I see the way you look at her and so does Peyton. If you're not careful your going to end up breaking both their hearts again. Peyton loves you Lucas… She can give you happiness ok? Let Brooke be"

Peyton had overheard the whole conversation. After that Lucas had stormed out. Peyton always knew Brooke was the one Lucas wanted… even during their best times dating. It was always Brooke and that's what hurt her so much. Now she wasn't even sure why she was fighting for Lucas. She wasn't even sure if she loved him at this point… it had become just like a game that she could never win no matter how hard she played… Brooke was always better. Peyton was always going to be 2nd best.

"Attention! I have an announcement! As of 8:49 tonight the owner of this Café, Karen became a grandmother! Twin girls! She called in a minute ago with Stats! Born at 8:49 was Allison Riley Scott (Allie) weighing in at a tiny 2 pounds 2 ounces! Then at 8:55 came Chloë Caela Scott weighing in at 2 pounds even. Since they are 8 weeks early and not out of the woods yet if everyone could keep them in their prayers it would be greatly appreciated" Andy announced loudly so the whole café could hear

"Wow… 8 weeks early… that sucks" Mary sighed un-phased as she ate a French fry. She didn't know these people so she didn't really give a damn. Tree Hill had way too much drama for her taste

"Girls… Nathan gets a boy and Lucas has twin girls… that's great"

"Are you going to send flowers or anything?"

"Brooke would probably send them back shredded or something…" Peyton laughed. Her heart was sinking into her stomach by the 2nd now. Brooke and Lucas had kids… She knew this was going to be an obstacle in her plan, but she also knew her statistics. Parents of multiples were 56 more likely to get a divorce rather than parents with just one baby. But then again Brooke and Lucas weren't even married yet… so breaking things off would be that much easier

"Might get you points with Lucas"

"Maybe"

Lucas sat in the waiting room with Karen while she made phone calls to everyone she could think of. She acted like nothing was wrong when she told people. Lucas didn't think anyone was getting the severity of the situation. It wasn't like he and Brooke had 2 healthy babies… they were in the NICU for god only knew how long hooked up to breathing machines and tubes and everything else. The doctors were confident they were going to make it… it was just going to be a long road from now until getting them home. Brooke was finally asleep again after crying for 2 more hours. The doctors had explained everything to her and then recommended that she not see them yet… for her sake mostly. Everyone thought between her surgery, becoming a mom, having the babies so early, and then realizing it could be her fault it might just be too much for her to see them like that… so they sent her doctored pictures instead… at least until she was healed a little better. Lucas didn't agree but what could he do? He knew Brooke better than anyone and he knew it had to be killing her inside waiting. It was going to be a long stressful couple of weeks and Lucas was dreading it.

"Mom… stop" Lucas sighed rolling his eyes at his mother. He wasn't sure if he had ever been this annoyed with her in his life. Of course she was only doing what grandmothers did… but with his sleep deprivation, and worrying about Brooke and the girls he just really wasn't in the mood for her yelling in excitement. It just didn't seem right… not without having Brooke yelling right along side her

"What?"

"Calling the world"

"I'm excited" Karen laughed returning Lucas's eye roll. He looked like hell and she hated seeing him like that. But this was her job… if she didn't call and tell everyone she knew that she had 2 grand babies who was going too?

"I see that… I am too, but give it a rest…"

"Well then I will just go and see my granddaughters"

"No you wont… you'll wait here with me" Lucas insisted showing her the seat beside him. She looked irritated now and that did give him a little but of pleasure, he had to admit. As Peyton always said, Misery loves company.

"Why?"

"You can't see Allie and Chloë before Brooke does! It just might kill her"

"Lucas…" Karen whined. She didn't think Brooke would give a damn… she was Brooke after all. She would probably rather see the hott nurses. She loved Brooke like a daughter, but that's just how she was.

"Mom… She is having a hard enough time with this as it is… do you know what it was like for me to hold her while she cried for 2 hours because in her mind this is her fault?" Lucas asked trying to hold back his own tears. He hadn't planned on telling Karen that much, for Brooke's sake but she couldn't see the girls before Brooke. When he said it just might kill her, he wasn't joking. It wasn't a fun thing to hold the love of your life in your arms while she sobbed into your chest, knowing there was nothing you could do to make her feel better other than tell her it wasn't her fault. Not that that worked… of course Brooke blamed herself. Even though she had nothing to do with it, that was just how she was. He just hoped after some more sleep and pain meds she would be feeling better.

"She looked fine when I saw her"

"Its called Morphine, toradol and whatever else they pumped her full of… it wears off and the real world hits"

"So I cant see them"

"Look at the pictures and try and tell them apart… I did it for an hour" Lucas laughed reluctantly handing Karen the Polaroid's of what he now referred to as "His girls"

"There's that smile I knew was in there… be happy Lucas, its ok to smile about this… its big… you're a dad"

"Alright alright go call people… I know you want too"

"Wait until Dan hears…" Karen laughed handing Lucas the pictures back and heading to the phone.

"Oh God"

In her room Brooke laid in bed plotting her way out. Now it was at least 10:00 in the morning she figured. After a good nights sleep pumped with pain meds and anti depressants they insisted she needed to help cope with the stress she was ready for a grand escape! No one was keeping her confined to this bed… not even the damn doctors. She had started off by feeling sorry for herself… but all that had ever gotten her was a lot of tears, and had upset poor Lucas. Now wasn't the time for tears… it was time for a jailbreak… Then she had tried sweet-talking the nurse; of course all that had gotten her was more pain meds. And poor Lucas was so caught in the middle he was useless. Just lying there asleep in the chair beside her. So the longer he thought she was sleeping… the better. Now it was time for her to get out of this place and see her babies (which were being held hostage in her opinion) Of course she knew the new pain meds they had given her to help with the pain/depression of Yesterday probably had a lot to do with her sudden change of attitude but she didn't really care. She was a girl on a mission… she didn't carry those babies for 28 weeks, 3 days for nothing! It wasn't like she was asking to take them home… or even hold them… she just wanted to see for herself that they were ok. She was ½ way out of bed when there was a knock at the door and then it opened.

"Hey there" A tall, vaguely familiar looking man smiled. He was holding flowers and kind of wobbling back and forth… although Brooke wasn't sure if he was actually doing that or it was yet again… the pain meds.

"Hi…"

"You probably don't remember me… I'm Adam?"

"Right… the paramedic! Yea…" Brooke smiled trying to get her sparkly fuzzy bedroom shoe Lucas had bought her from the gift shop on her foot. This sucked… he was probably going to wake Lucas up, meaning her jail break was going to have to wait until later.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I wont tell if you wont"

"But I will" Adam smiled giving her the same look the nurses had. At that moment any hotness Brooke might have seen in him disappeared and now she just wanted to hit him… or better yet see him and Lucas duke it out, with chocolate syrup… naked! Pain meds were wearing off now and she was starting to feel a little more like herself.

"This sucks"

"Why don't you lay down and tell me how things went"

"Interestingly… I had my stomach sliced open 8 weeks early and now they are holding my babies hostage and not letting me see them in person" Brooke pouted. She tried to play it off as funny but truthfully thinking about it made her want to cry again. She might just have to call Lucas back to let her cry in his arms again.

"Boys or girls?"

"Girls… Allie and Chloë now if you will excuse me I am just going to"

"Try and walk down to the NICU? You know the pain it's going to be when you step down?" Adam asked raising her eyebrows at Brooke. This frustrated her even more. Nothing was worse than a guy who THOUGHT he knew what he was talking about when it came to childbirth.

"Are you kidding me? What are the pain meds for then?"

"Lay down… you'll see them soon enough, tell me about yourself… I mean I didn't really get to talk to you much yesterday"

"Well Duh, I'd invite you to sit down but broody over there is hogging the chair" Brooke giggled. Yet another chance to show her fabulous fiancé off. Of course he was totally out of it but it was still fun to show people who she got to marry.

"Whose that?"

"Lucas… He's my pimp. He had a rough day yesterday too so I figure I should let him sleep too…"

"You have a boyfriend… you look so young… I thought" Adam started but Brooke broke in rolling her eyes at him. Not only was she cursed with beauty… but beauty that kept her looking young…

"Fiancé… Thank you and no I am not some single teenage mother"

"How old are you?"

"Almost 23" Brooke said cringing at the thought of being 23. She had to throw that almost in there as much as possible… she wasn't 32 yet and people needed to know.

"I didn't see that one coming"

"Hey" Lucas sighed sleepily running his fingers through his spikey hair.

"Broody!"

"Cheery… meds working?"

"Over time… this is Adam…" Brooke smiled pointing to Adam who looked totally dumb founded. She knew it sucked for him that she was engaged… it sucked for all guys that they would never have the privilege of being with her. Wow she was feeling full of herself.

"The paramedic?"

"Yep… woah…" Brooke giggled trying to slide down into Lucas's lap. It scared him to death, with her luck she would pull her stitches out. Lucas didn't care if the doctors told her to walk around the room or not. He liked her in the bed where she was safe.

"Loopy?" A nurse asked walking over to Brooke and helping her get to the chair to sit with Lucas.

"Very… but its better than depressed…"

"Looks like your miss popular Brooke… I want to see you up and walking around some today ok?"

"Ok… Can I go see Allie and Chloë?" Brooke asked hopefully. She knew the answer before the nurse said anything. She had that look, the same look everyone had when they talked to her about her girls and she hated it

"We'll talk about it later… walking first, Adam they need you downstairs"

"Bye… and Thank you" Lucas said sincerely. It made Brooke wanna puke. Now she was just made again and not in the mood for happiness. She was starting to realize how Peyton must feel a lot of the time.

"So I can walk but I cant go and see my children…" Brooke whispered once the nurse was gone. She was getting teary again and it was breaking Lucas's heart.

"Alright… come on"

"Really… Jail break?"

"Yep…" Lucas smiled pulling the wheelchair out of the hall. There was no telling how much trouble he was going to get into for this… but if it made Brooke feel better it was worth it

"Damn nurse… she's just jealous not only do I have a super hott fiancé… but I have Fabulously hott babies too"

"Lets go"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16!

Chapter 16! At some point I might actually start thinking of actual names for these chapters but until then… I dub this one 16! Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please review!

I bruise you, you bruise me  
We both bruise too easily  
Too easily to let it show  
I love you and that's all I know

All my plans have fallen through  
All my plans depend on you  
Depend on you to help them grow  
I love you and that's all I know

When the singer's gone  
Let the song  
Go...

But the ending always comes at last  
Endings always come too fast  
They come too fast  
But the past too slow  
I love you and that's all I know

When the singer's gone  
Let the song go on  
It's a fine line between the darkness  
And the dawn  
They say in the darkest night  
There's a light beyond

But the ending always comes at last  
Endings always come too fast  
They come too fast  
But the past too slow  
I love you and that's all I know  
That's all I know  
That's all I know

"All I Know" By Art Garfunkel. The song playing over the "Hospital radio" as Lucas stood by Brooke at the window of the NICU. It seemed funny that this song was playing to Lucas. Brooke had dubbed that "their song" so many years ago. Actually not THAT many… but it seemed like it. In his mind he really couldn't remember life without Brooke. He couldn't remember who had cheered him up, or who had made him smile, or how they did it. But someone had, most likely Karen or Haley, or maybe even Peyton at one point. But none of them had ever done it like Brooke. She always had a way to make him smile… no matter what it took. Even after Nathan's car accident and all the drama that was going down then, just seeing her was enough. Of course she had no idea… but she was always there.

"You ok?" Lucas asked taking Brooke's cold hand into she looked into the window. He wasn't sure if he had ever heard her stay this quiet for this long and it was worrying him. He needed to know what she was thinking and how she was feeling… so he could help her, make her feel better, anything just to get that look of her face.

"They look different in person"

"They'll look even different when they get all those tubes un-hooked… They're not even a day old and they are already high maintenance…we're in trouble"

"Yea" Brooke whispered not really listening to Lucas. She knew he was trying to help but she could see the sadness behind his eyes too. She felt like her babies were in jail. What kind of place took your children away and only let you see them on their terms? It wasn't fair and she was starting to realize why everyone had wanted her to wait and see them. She had so many questions she wanted to ask.

"Babe, are you ok?"

"Are they in pain?"

"No… at least that's what the nurse told me when I asked" Lucas lied. He felt terrible about lying to her but he had no clue and that wasn't what she needed to hear right now. She needed to believe whatever she had too so she could get through this.

"They're too small Lucas…"

"They'll get bigger"

"It's not fair, they didn't do anything to deserve this" Brooke said letting a tear run down her cheek. This really sucked. The doctors told her, her hormones were going to be wacky for a while but this was just insane. Why was she crying? She was sitting there with her children (Of course they were cased in boxes almost) But she was still there with them, physically seeing they were ok with her own eyes. Part of her tears were tears of relief. She had prepared herself for the worst and it wasn't THAT bad… just really unfair.

"They're going to be ok Brooke…"

"How do you know?"

"Because their strong like you" Lucas whispered kissing her forehead

"Was that in the Hallmark card your mom gave me?" Brooke giggled a little at Lucas's corniness. But she loved it because no matter how funny it sounded it made her feel better, and he knew that.

"Something like that"

"It just sucks for them… and us"

"I know, but it'll get better" Lucas promised. It made him feel so much better seeing at least a little bit of a smile on her face. She shouldn't have to be upset right now… this was supposed to be the happiest time of their life and it was full of tears.

"What about when we have to go home without them?"

"You can shop…"

"But I wanna shop with them" Brooke whined waving at the little babies.

"When their going through their terrible 2's and you don't want to take them anywhere, I am going to remind you of this moment"

"Never… We have to get in there"

"I don't think we can…" Lucas sighed seeing Brooke's face drop again. He expected her to start crying again but she didn't. Brooke paused for a second, looked at the girls and then at Lucas giving him her 'Get ready' look.

"You don't look as sneezy today!"

"I'm not"

"Ok then… work your magic and get your cute ass in there… along with mine" Brooke smiled not really giving him a choice in the matter. He couldn't say no to that… and she was right he wasn't coughing today and he REALLY wanted to see them

"Brooke…"

"Lucas…" Brooke pouted a little more poking her lip out and taking his other hand. By this point he was done for… there was no getting out of it now.

"I'll go talk to the nurse…" Lucas laughed caving into her pressure and kissing her on her forehead. The same pressure which had caused him to sleep with her at 16… not that he minded. She knew what to push and how hard to push it so she never asked him to do anything he couldn't do

"You're the greatest!"

Karen was waiting in the waiting room when Nathan and Haley rushed in. At first she didn't even recognize Haley, having not seen her since she gained the weight. But then came Nathan… looking basically the same as ever. Just sleep deprived, probably from driving all night. It still amazed her what a good brother he had been to Lucas over the past 7 years. He had changed so much from the brother who had made it his life goal to ruin her son's life in all ways possible. Now to see him happily married to Haley who she had loved like a daughter forever almost made him like a son in law to her now. These four definitely proved her theory on Tree Hill, sometimes people DO end up with their high school sweet heart… and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing yet.

"Karen!" Haley yelled making her way to Karen as fast as she could and hugging her. Nathan was lagging behind talking on his cell phone and carrying what looked like presents.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"What do you mean what are we doing here? I'm an aunt… twice!" Haley laughed excitedly almost bouncing up and down. Karen loved how Haley was so sure of everything. She was an aunt, she was supposed to be there, no questions asked… where as most people would go back and forth about coming, Haley was just there.

"Haley stop jumping up and down before you become a mother even faster"

"Sorry… so details! Karen details! Don't make me beg here"

"She's lying… she has no problem begging" Nathan laughed giving Karen a quick hug before basically forcing Haley to sit down. He seemed annoyed… but in a good way.

"Shut up Nathan…"

"Things are good… Everyone is stable. The girls are doing ok… their out of the woods."

"And Brooke?" Haley asked nervously. The look on Karen's face told her everything… so much so she wished Karen just hadn't responded. But that's why she and Nathan were there… to help Brooke and Lucas. Haley knew better than anyone what a handful Karen could be in a situation like this so anything they could do to get her away from Brooke and Lucas was worth the whole trip.

"She's… up and down. I haven't seen her yet this morning so I don't know what today's story is but yesterday was rough obviously"

"Does she have a big scar? And if she does has she seen it yet?"

"No… This proves to you what kind of husband my son is going to be. He had a plastic surgeon come in and close her up" Karen laughed rolling her eyes. When Lucas had told her that her jaw dropped. All she could muster was "Why… every other woman who had a C-section has a scar" Lucas's response had been "Brooke's not every other woman… she's my woman". At that point Karen had found it pointless to argue and changed the subject. She didn't even want to think about how much that was going to set Lucas back.

"Those 2 are sickening! But I'm so happy for them… but sad at the same time"

"Haley… don't cry… she is emotional" Nathan whispered trying to keep Haley from hearing, but failed miserably.

"Well! I have the right to be Nathan! I can't imagine what Brooke went through yesterday! Lucas either, can we see them?"

"Yea… I know Brooke would love the company. I'm sure miss 'I've got to be doing something every minute' is going stir crazy by now. But keep it happy"

"Thanks Karen… oh and congrats grandma" Haley laughed sticking her tongue out. She seemed just as up and down as Brooke to Karen, and she was still pregnant.

"Don't remind me… they are going to have to come up with something better than grandma to call me, because that one isn't happening"

"Someone is having some hard feelings…" Nathan laughed. He understood where she was coming from. Deb was the same way… the words 'grandma' were not uttered around her. She wanted the baby to call her Deb. Which pissed Haley off royally, to the point they barely spoke.

"No… I just don't want to be called grandma when I am still young enough to have my own children… I don't know though, I might change my mind if someone would actually let me see them"

"You haven't seen them?"

"My son king of fairness wont let me until Brooke sees them" Karen sighed. She understand but it still made her mad. It wasn't like she was asking to take them home with her, she just wanted a quick glance at her grandbabies.

"Understandable"

"I see where he learned his need for fairness from"

"Don't worry Karen… we brought you something to keep you entertained" Haley squealed hitting a button on Nathan's cell phone. They had this all planned out…so much that Brooke and Lucas had better name their next child after them.

"Andy"

After a lot of talking Lucas finally convinced one of the nurses into letting him and Brooke in. After 3 older women nurses turned him down he finally found a guy nurse who was a bobcats fan and was more than happy to pull some strings to get them in. Lucas was slowly starting to realize being a local celebrity had its perks. He had even had people come up to him on the street before… mostly girls. Wanna be super model girls who Brooke would have to scare off with her glare, so having a guy recognize him here was definitely a first. Finally after scrubbing their hands raw, putting on the hilarious gowns that Brooke declared the newest fashion statement, and of course grabbing the camera they finally got in. It was a lot louder than Lucas had expected. Monitors beeping and buzzing and babies whining and crying. The second he walked in there with Brooke his heart dropped worrying that all of this was going to be too much for her. But surprisingly enough she didn't seem effected. In fact she seemed a lot better than earlier that morning. That was the last time he listened to what a nurse had to say when it came to Brooke. She wasn't your average patient.

"Ok… here they are. They're doing well this morning… eyes open and everything" Kerry (The nurse) smiled leading Brooke and Lucas to the incubators. Being inside made Brooke feel so much better. It was like a weight was lifted off her chest. Just being that close to them made everything better.

"Hey babies… Look they move!" Brooke gasped as little Chloë kicked her leg

"Babies tend to do that…"

"Right… They look even more beautiful in person, I told you we did good Luke"

"I know we did" Lucas smiled kissing Brooke. This was the Brooke he liked to see. Happy go lucky, silly, nothing upsets her, Brooke. Broody Brooke just didn't cut it… as she once put it to him '2 broods don't make a right… but a Cheery and a Broody do!"

"Your daddy's brooding… ignore him"

"Your teaching them to ignore me at a young age… this cant be good, and I'm not brooding" Lucas sighed sitting back in the rocking chair. He really wasn't brooding… or at least he didn't think he was… he was just tired. He hadn't had any real sleep in almost 48 hours.

"Yes you are! But it's your good brooding… not your bad brooding"

"I didn't know there was a difference"

"Now you do… my god these 2 are going to be spoiled, possible worse than me having you as a dad" Brooke giggle waving at the little babies. This was so much fun. She could corrupt these 2 as much as she wanted… and there was no one to get mad at her for it! Except maybe Lucas, and over the years he had become almost as bad as she was.

"They wont be spoiled by me"

"Yes they will Lucas Scott and you know it… could you say no to those faces? I didn't think so… See Allie and Chloë, that's what we call denial… now usually when your daddy is in denial that's the best time to get things out of him…"

"She's…" Kerry started but Lucas interrupted laughing

"Cheery?"

"I was going to say upbeat"

"I'm guessing you don't get too many like that in here?" Lucas yawned watching Brooke interact with the babies. She didn't seem to care that they couldn't talk back… or do anything really. She was perfectly content talking to them about her day, giggling about how they were 'theirs'. Unlike all the other mothers in the NICU cooing at their babies Brooke talked to them like they were real people, not dogs… with this sweetness in her voice he had never heard… never like that anyway.

"Not usually… You wanna touch them?"

"We can do that?" Lucas asked as Brooke spun around so fast Lucas thought she was going to get whiplash.

"They're your babies…"

"That's what I have been saying all along! I like this guy"

"We'll do Miss Allie first since she is the oldest" Kerry smiled opening the plastic for them.

"The feel even tinier inside there"

"Hey Allie… you have your daddy's fingers" Brooke smiled taking the babies tiny hand into her own. It was definitely the most awesome feeling in the world. It made her feel bad for people like Nikki and Dan who didn't want their own children. She couldn't for the life of her see how someone could not love that… and from the look in Lucas's eyes he was thinking the same thing.

"Maybe she'll be a basketball player"

"Or a Super Model… Or! They could make a killing as pole dancers! Identical twins, tell me you wouldn't pay to see that" Brooke shrieked in a whisper then giggled. She loved it… those babies were definitely going to be hott… how could they not be? With her AND Lucas's DNA… there was just no ugly there.

"Allie your mother is insane… you don't want to be a pole dancer… She's on some serious drugs right now… Like Deb"

"Hey! Not a good thing to say about the woman who just gave you 2 children… And I haven't had anything but Toradol since last night thank you very much! You see that girls? Your daddy wants to be single again… and he just might be if he doesn't start being nice to mommy… actually I take that back, we need his money… we'll just keep him locked up in whatever those things under houses are called"

"You're terrible…" Lucas laughed shaking his head at her. He could only imagine what things were going to be like when these 2 actually started talking and repeating what they said… that was going to be great, or really bad… either way he couldn't wait.

"I know and that's why you love me so much"

"Exactly…"

"Ok Allie, its Chloë's turn" Kerry said closing the incubator and moving to little Chloë. Brooke was so excited her heart was pounding. She had now at this very moment forgotten why she had never wanted children or played with baby dolls. Being here like this with Lucas was the best feeling she had ever have… suddenly everything she had accomplished in her life seemed stupid and pointless compared to this. The thought of having to go back to school and leaving them sucked… she wanted to stay home and play with them! Better yet… Lucas was home during the day too and as long as they didn't go stir crazy with 2 little babies… this was going to be awesome.

"Hey Chloë… my little trouble maker…" Lucas whispered to the baby.

"You have your daddy's fingers too…"

"I'm telling you babe… basketball"

"Ok… they can play basketball… But! If we ever have a boy, he has to take dance" Brooke giggled shrugging her shoulders at Lucas. The look on his face was so priceless she wished she hadn't used up all the pictures already on the babies.

"That's mean"

"Paybacks hell baby" Brooke giggled kissing his forehead. Lucas needed a boy, he was definitely in for it with 2 girls… but maybe in a few years when the girls might could actually help her with a baby they could have another one… although with her luck she'd be pregnant again in 3 months.

"There you are! We have been looking everywhere for you! You cant just run off like that without telling anyone!" A nurse called from the doorway. Lucas knew they were busted… they had stayed a lot longer than he had thought so he hadn't told anyone they were leaving.

"Busted"

"You didn't tell your nurse where you were going did you?"

"Um… not really" Brooke giggled not bothering to look at the nurse. She reminded her of her 2nd grade teacher who made her sit beside Tim all year and so she automatically hated her.

"Mrs. Davis…"

"Almost Scott"

"Whatever you are… its time we head back now… say your goodbyes" The nurse said firmly glaring at Lucas as she spoke. He didn't really care though… everything he had done for Brooke, and him had been totally worth it.

"Fine… bye Allie, bye Chloë, I'll be back, don't go anywhere"

"Bye girls… we love you… I'll take her back" Lucas smiled giving Brooke his 'yea right' look. But the nurse didn't have to know that.

"Straight back"

"Yes…"

"I'll see you 2 there" The nurse frowned walking out… leaving Brooke and Lucas alone.

"Are we really going straight back?"

"Hell no… gift shop first, their beds are too sad looking" Lucas laughed helping her into the wheelchair. There was no reason she had to stay cooped up in a hospital bed all day… why not let her shop and make her happy.

"And the spoiling begins"

Haley waited with Nathan, Karen and Andy for Brooke and Lucas to come back to the room. Sitting there while Karen slept and Andy and Nathan talked sports and work wasn't the most fun. She had to hear about this all the time at home and was starting to wish she had brought her laptop so she could get some work done. She was trying to get as much done as possible before their baby came. Unlike Brooke she didn't have the luxury of postponing School to be a mommy. After little James was born it was 8 weeks and then back to work and school. But that didn't bother her too much. She liked work and school… being a full time stay at home mom just wasn't in the cards for her. Thinking back though in high school that had been all she wanted. It had been what everyone had expected of her. Out of the 3 friends they all had their place according to their school consular. She had done a study with the 3 of them at the end of their senior year, pinning how their life would go.

"Ok you 3… I must say this whole experience has been fun. Learning about you and studying how 3 do very different girls become friends" The counselor said pulling the papers off her desk.

"That's all you wanted to know? Haley was best friends with my ex and she married Peyton's ex…" Brooke giggled rolling her eyes at the old woman. This whole experiment was bogus in her opinion… but it paid and she really needed the cash for a dress to wear to graduation

"Thank you for… that Brooke"

"We're getting paid for this right?"

"As soon as I give you the results" The counselor said with a forced smile. Brooke knew she didn't like her, she hadn't liked her since Brooke had kissed her son Jacob in the 7th grade and then told everyone he was a terrible kisser. Ever since then she had been out to get Brooke.

"Lets get it over with"

"Haley… from your written exam, the way you acted when we took you to the preschool and the fact you are already married I foresee you going to college, then grad school and maybe even getting a PHd. Afterwards having your typical family with Nathan… 3 kids. From the way you acted with the children I predict you will become a successful stay at home mom raising your children and filling your house with love"

"Haley really is a step ford wife!" Brooke shrieked. She couldn't understand why the woman was getting paid to do this… Brooke could have told everyone Haley was going to be a successful family momish person… it wasn't rocket science.

"Brooke!"

"Now on to Peyton…Your written exam showed you aren't going to give up everything you work for just for a family. Family is important to you but so is what you do for you. You answered questions that lead me to business. From the way you acted with kids I see you not having any children… but marrying into a family." The counselor smiled handing Peyton her paper. Peyton didn't look amused at her results.

"Home wrecker…" Brooke whispered rolling her eyes at Peyton

"What?"

"Nothing… my turn!"

"Brooke… Your written exam was interesting to me. Before this I made a guess what each of yours would show. I was right about Haley and Peyton… but totally wrong about yours. As it turns out you don't care about work or family… you wrote and I will quote you 'I just want to be happy in whatever I do'. You added that in a man with money wouldn't hurt and he had to be good looking" The counselor said not really showing any emotion. Brooke thought about what she had just said… it sounded about right, just how she had wanted it to sound… it was sick that this woman was getting paid for this.

"Hey… they didn't get quoted"

"You also wrote that you had no interest in children. Which I agree with… I don't see you as the motherly type… and yet at the preschool you looked as if you were having more fun than the children were"

"They had cool toys?" Brooke asked getting nervous. She didn't like it when people doubted her… what was wrong with this woman? Why couldn't she have just stuck with her 1st answer and been done with it… no she just had to pick on Brooke to get her revenge.

"Well even with your results I predict you marry a rich good looking man… You will be the typical rich mans wife happily shopping and not working… no children. Possibly someone like Felix"

"And this shocked you because?"

"Because I had already made that prediction about you when I read something that changed everything. You wrote 'I will not be like my mother' from this I concluded everything you told me above was what you wanted me to believe. Your fear of having children because you don't want to do to them what your mother did to you. Don't get me wrong Brooke…I feel very confident that you could marry a rich good-looking businessman twice your age, but I see you getting bored. You'll learn to find someone who challenges you as a person… someone who sees and understands you for you?" The counselor asked leaning down to Brooke's level. She could see the fear in her eyes. Someone had finally figured her out and Brooke didn't seem to like it.

"And let my life become a life time movie? Hell no… I liked the rich, hott older business man better"

"Your saying you would choose someone like Felix over lets say… someone like Lucas?"

This response caused more of a reaction from everyone than Haley thought. Brooke sat dumbfounded… looking as if someone had finally figured her out for the first time… someone other than Lucas was seeing the real Brooke and from what Haley could tell Brooke didn't like it. Peyton looked as if she had gone into a deep denial. She and Lucas had broken up almost 8 months ago and Lucas had already been back with Anna who was back from boarding school with a newfound love for guys… again. But everyone except for maybe Brooke knew Peyton was still I into Lucas. And Haley wasn't shocked at all. When she had first heard about Lucas and Brooke she hadn't thought anything of it. In fact she had told Peyton not to worry… she didn't see them as anything special. Now she was sure she was wrong. The only time Lucas really smiled was when he was with Brooke, and the only time Brooke was herself was when she was with Lucas.

After buying out the gift shop Brooke and Lucas finally started to head back to the room. She really didn't want to go. The fact that they were going to probably give her those damn anti depressants again made her want to stall as long as possible. She wasn't depressed… at least not anymore. Seeing her girls and getting out of that room with Lucas gave her much needed perspective on the situation and whatever that medicine was, was just going to screw all of this up. Down the hall she caught a glimpse of Haley's big belly and then looked down at her own. It was still puffy and swollen from surgery and being pregnant but it was a lot smaller than it had been yesterday at this time. Which meant hopefully she could be back into her clothes soon. Nathan was sitting beside Haley patting her stomach the way Lucas use to do hers. She assumed this was some kind of brother thing. Seeing Haley made her sad that she wasn't pregnant anymore, she felt empty and kind of lonely not having two little babies squirming around. But it also got rid of that gross 'Ew something is inside me moving' feeling she used to get when she really thought about what was happening to her body.

"Tutormom!" Brooke shrieked seeing Haley. She was so glad she was here. Haley knew about medicine so Brooke could ask her a gazillion questions without feeling stupid. Not to mention the fact that this was just another person she could show pictures of Allie and Chloë too.

"Brooke! You look a lot better than I thought you would"

"Babies tend to have that affect on me apparently"

"I saw pictures! Brooke, Lucas their beautiful!" Haley grinned hugging Lucas while Nathan hugged Brooke. She was shocked to see that Brooke wasn't anything like Karen had said… she didn't seem depressed or too cheery, she seemed like Brooke, normal crazy Brooke.

"Thanks Hales"

"Congrats man"

"You 2 go have your guy talk… I know you want too, Brooke, Karen and I will go back to the room" Haley smiled taking control of Brooke's wheelchair. Brooke couldn't wait to tell her all about the past couple of days events… Although she didn't want to scare her too bad considering Haley was still pregnant.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Lucas whispered kissing her dimple. He wasn't really in the mood to leave her quite yet but he did need to get out, if only to eat and change clothes.

"I'm ok… go brag about our baby girls to your brother…"

"K, call me if you need me?"

"Hey Gorgeous… You wanna bring me some Bojangles?" Brooke giggled pulling him back before he was out of reach. All of this drama had her totally forgetting that she did need to eat… and there was no way she was eating that disgusting hospital food.

"Anything else?"

"Um, cute pajamas, and some magazines, and we need more film"

"Pink Pajamas?" Lucas laughed. Her and her pajamas… she had to get a new pair every 2 weeks because she claimed they lost their Sexiness after a while. Not that he minded… Brooke in her kind of pajamas definitely didn't bother him… even though he did figure he would try and find something a little less Brookeish and more Haleyish since she was in the hospital.

"How did you know?"

"Just a guess… I'll be back, love you"

"Love you too"

Peyton walked through Tric having total Da Ja Vu. She had forgotten what this place had meant to her. All the long nights here working and getting everything together. It's where she and Lucas had gotten together, where they had broken up, and so many other life changing events had happened here. Here had been the last time she had seen Jake. Such a big part of her life and just slipped away from here that night all because she had wanted Lucas so badly. She wasn't sure how after everything she and Jake had been through she had let him and Jenny slip through her fingers like that, his friendship though high school, and all the risks he had taken for her, had meant more to her than anything else. He was the one person she could trust no matter what and she had almost ruined him and Jenny's life with her selfishness of wanting both him and Lucas. It was no wonder she had turned to drugs and this place was probably part of the reason. Now here she was… in the same place she had been 7 years ago. Alone. Mary had had to go home and work… but left Peyton there so she could help out with the café and Tric. She felt like a hypocrite being here. Helping so Brooke and Lucas would have it easier but really plotting their downfall. She wasn't sure of anything anymore. 7 months ago she had been so sure she wanted to be with Lucas… and now everyday it seemed like she was loosing that.

"Your not planning on drinking that alone are you?" A voice asked from the door way. This was the final straw… didn't people understand closed meant closed? And what kind of loser can to an all ages club at lunchtime anyway?

"We're closed" Peyton snapped looking over at the door

"Wasn't that our favorite time to come here?"

"Jake…"


	17. Chapter 17

Hey you guys! In High Demand am I? Lol So here's the deal… I know the updates take a while, but now that my ankle is fixed basically and its summer I don't have endless time to write anymore… I know it sucks and I really wish I did! I love this story and I try to write as much as I can… While it takes you guys maybe 20 minutes or so to read these chapters it takes me probably a good 4 or 5 hours to write them (and that's if I don't have writers block). I always make sure they are AT LEAST 12 pages or so on MS word because personally I hate it when I read an update to a fic that is like 3 pages long… and I am sure you guys do too. I LOVE that you guys read it and I appreciate your Criticism so much! It helps me get you guys what you want… but when it comes to updating I really cant control it as well as I would like too. Spelling, grammar, all that fun stuff… if MS word doesn't pick it up… it most likely doesn't get corrected. Words like De Ja Vu don't get picked up and there is no spelling suggestions for it (Don't you hate it when that happens? LOL) other words like Your and You're my MS word cant tell the difference… so sometimes after spending up to 7 hours writing one day the last thing I want to do is go through and read the whole chapter word for word hahaha I get frustrated and start yelling and things aren't pretty HAHAHA! So if you guys could just bare with me… because I know ya love me! And Don't ask me why Hott Tub comes out as hott tube sometimes… hahaha I have spent countless hours trying to figure that one out and the truth is either I am crazy (Which is possible) or my MS word is crazy (Which is more likely)

Sidenote: As you can tell Brooke and Lucas are my FAVORITE couple… and I love to exadurate their relationship… mostly because well you guys saw this season! Hahaha It was torture waiting…I write this to keep the OTH Brucas part of my brain sane… so sometimes its cheesy with the nicknames and stuff but I write what's in my head, sometimes its crazy! Sometimes it makes no sense… but it keeps me entertained and I hope it does you guys too! You can probably tell what chapters I was mad at Peyton in when I wrote them, or mad at Karen or Even Brooke or Lucas… hahaha Anyway you guy's reviews are awesome! They're the reason I write and I love them! So I thought I'd answer some questions I've been getting in them lately! Those of you who asked questions of left comments for me THANK YOU! Enjoy this chapter! Oh and before people come after me… My Jeyton fans who are reading, I am a HUGE Jeyton fan too… so don't worry haha

Peyton sat staring blindly at Jake. It was like something out of a movie him showing up here like this. She hadn't thought she was ever going to see him again and yet here he was… the same old goofy cute Jake that had left her here so long ago. He had aged a little now looking more like a man instead of a high school boy. Which was weird to her… she had never pictured him as a man; even as she got older he had stayed the same in her mind. Him and Jenny… Years had definitely agreed with him. His 5:00 shadow made him that much cuter giving her that sudden moment of confusion.

"Tim told me you were here… jeez I come home to visit my parents and its like another world! Brooke and Lucas are having babies, Haley's pregnant and back with Nathan, and you're here… Tim's still the same though" Jake laughed sitting down at the bar beside Peyton like he always did. He didn't feel like he needed to be awkward around her like he did with anyone else he went to high school with.

"Dad I can't carry it!"

"Use your muscles!"

"I don't have any!" Jenny whined from the doorway trying to carry her book bag in. She took Peyton totally by surprise. She had never realized how much she actually looked like Jake… her curly brown hair and freckles were just like Jake, but she had that hint of Nikki in her that made Peyton want to laugh. Her mission 2 front teeth were a start.

"Oh My God… is that little Jenny? You… you got her?"

"Yea… when Jenny was 3 Nikki finally found us, got her, had her for a week and lost her in a store. After that she was all mine"

"I'm so happy for you both" Peyton smiled hugging Jake. She had spent all of these years wondering and praying that Jake had gotten her but had had no idea.

"Ha ha daddy! Trish is carrying it for me!"

"You lucked out kid…" Jake laughed helping Jenny into the chair beside him as she giggled pointing at the doorway with a woman carrying her backpack for her.

"Trish?"

"My girlfriend"

"Hey Peyton" Jenny smiled waving at Peyton. She didn't seem shy a bit. Peyton guessed that was the Nikki in her since Jake was terribly shy and always had been.

"You remember me?"

"I have a picture of you and me in my room when I was a baby. And you drew that picture of me!"

"Jake… I told you she is too little to carry this book bag around! You need to talk to her teachers… Hi, I'm Trish" The woman interrupted handing Jenny her book bag. She was cute, not what Peyton had ever-expected Jake with. She was strawberry blonde and tall… not exactly Miss North Carolina but seemed to have a subtle cute charm to her.

"That's Peyton! She draws!"

"Just like you… I bet you 2 will make fast friends while we're here huh?"

"You Draw?" Peyton asked Jenny shocked. She was still taking all of this in… it was enough to make her want her drugs back.

"She's good…Aren't you sweetie?" Jake asked winking at Jenny. Peyton could see how proud of her he was by the way he talked to her and it made him smile. She was glad to finally see him happy.

"Not as good as Peyton"

"We'll have to draw together while I'm here"

"I just wanted to stop in and say Hi… we have to get to Trish's brothers birthday… and Jenny is going to stay with Grandma and Grandma" Jake said looking down at his watch. He hadn't even really meant to get Jenny and Trish out of the car but he really wanted Peyton to see Jenny

"Dad… they smell funny!"

"She can stay with me if she wants?" Peyton offered not ready for them to leave. She needed something to keep her mind off of the whole Brooke and Lucas baby drama and a 8 year old seemed like the perfect thing

"Really?"

"Yea… we can draw and she can help me out here and at the café"

"Your sure?" Jake asked seriously. It wasn't that he was nervous about leaving Jenny with Peyton… it was leaving Peyton with wild Jenny that worried him. He definitely didn't want her stressing Peyton out

"Yea…we'll have fun"

Brooke sat on her hospital bed with Karen and Haley as they talked non-stop about childbirth. It was making Brooke queasy… couldn't they act like normal people and talk about boys or soaps? She didn't give a damn about pregnancy anymore… hers was over and done with and reliving it with Karen and Haley wasn't the most fun. At least Lucas didn't talk about it non-stop, instead he did everything to change the subject and when that didn't work, he just pulled her to his chest and hugged her. She was really starting to regret sending him off with Nathan but at least she was getting good food out of it. It did give her some satisfaction that Haley had decided to do a natural childbirth… no pain meds… now she was starting to feel mean.

"But don't you wish at least one of them had been a boy?" Karen asked knocking Brooke slowly out of her daze. It hit her she hadn't been paying them the slightest bit of attention for the past 10 minutes and had instead been picturing Lucas in a Jacuzzi…, which she could now totally get back in.

"What?"

"A boy… I mean I know you love girls, but for Lucas's sake"

"I think Lucas is just fine with his girls Karen" Brooke sighed giving Karen a slight eye roll. The woman seemed psycho over her having boys. Like she or Lucas actually cared what they were… at this point they just wanted them to be ok and Karen didn't seem to get that

"I'm just saying… don't you think boys might have been a bit easier? I mean I could help out with them since I have had experience, and Lucas… he could have had his sons to do basketball and stuff with, I don't know… I just saw you with boys"

"Me… with boys? Poor things would probably be gay considering their room is and clothes are PINK"

"Well little James here is a boy… you can make him gay Brooke" Haley smiled patting her stomach. She saw where Karen was going with this and really didn't like it. It wasn't Brooke's fault she had had twin girls and neither her or Lucas seemed at all disappointed in it… in fact in her eyes she had always seen them with little girls to spoil rotten

"Nathan would love that one"

"Nathan? What about Dan…"

"I can see it now… poor kid" Karen laughed thinking about what Dan's reaction was going to be. She hated that Lucas was part of his life now and that her grand daughters were going to have him as a grandfather. She didn't want to share anything with that man and she couldn't understand why Lucas felt like he needed too either. It wasn't like Brooke cared… she hadn't even told her own parents she was pregnant as far as Karen knew.

"Brooke… Brooke… Brooke! Stop picturing Lucas naked and talk to us"

"What? I wasn't… he wasn't all the way naked" Brooke giggled raising her eyebrows at Haley. They knew her too well… but who wouldn't be imagining her fiancé in a hot tube naked? His looks were no secret and Brooke saw the stares all of the slutty cheerleaders gave him and then gave her when they found out who she was. She could only imagine the looks they were going to get when the girls were old enough to go to games.

"Really?"

"But I was…"

"Gross…" Haley laughed covering her eyes like there was something to see. Brook never understood why people did that.

"You keep your fantasies… You aren't going to want to have sex for a long time after you get home… sore body, crying babies, lack of sleep"

"What do you mean?"

"Things are going to be different when we get home… what's your average day?" Karen asked guessing it was now or never to explain to Brooke how things worked after children. Sure Karen didn't have first hand experience but she had friends who did… and Brooke was definitely in for a shock.

"Usually? We shop, and talk, and he reads to me, and I ignore his reading and pretend to gag, and he plays with my hair and brings me little presents… and then we do the obvious… or sometimes we just lay outside together, and… wait how is this going to change?"

"Brooke sweetie look at me… you know I love you just like you were my own daughter…I feel the need to protect you just like I do with Lucas… but I have to be honest with you here. But before you take those babies home you need to be 100 prepared for this… 2 little needy babies that need to be fed and changed around the clock, and they need attention, and Lucas has to work… and what about you and school? Things are just going to be so different for you 2… its not your little fairy tale anymore."

"Karen… you're scaring her" Haley laughed nervously seeing the petrified look on Brooke's face. Talk about bad timing… Brooke didn't need to hear this. Not having Lucas like she does was her biggest fear. Everyone knew that… except maybe Karen who kept talking until Brooke finally interrupted.

"Karen… when you had Lucas you were 18… you raised him by yourself, you gave up college, started a business and were still there enough for him to turn out to be the great guy he is… you didn't care how it changed your life or that it screwed with everything you had ever planned for yourself, you still did it… why?"

"He was my baby… everything else came 2nd to Lucas… I loved him so much"

"What makes you think I don't love my girls just as much?" Brooke asked with a slight sad smile. She couldn't understand why Karen didn't get it. What made her so different from other people who had babies that she wasn't willing to give up the old and take in the new for them. At this point she do anything for them… but for some reason Karen just wasn't seeing that. In some twisted way it was like she was a little girl again being told she couldn't do something because she wasn't good enough. It really sucked.

Lucas and Nathan drove through the drive through at Bojangles after making a quick stop at home to shower and change, and then Target to get Brooke's pajamas. Of course he and Nathan had gone a little crazy buying way too much. He was starting to see how Brooke must feel whenever she went into a store. You'd thing pink pajamas were easy enough to come by… but until today him or Nathan had had no idea how many pairs of pink Pajamas there actually were… polka dot ones, stripe ones, ones with little pink sheep on them, and Nathan was no help with this… he just wanted to get her the blue power ranger Time Force ones… insisting since they said Lucas on them she would like them. So Lucas ended up buying every pair of pink pajamas for Brooke figuring she would wear them at some point. Then they had hit the baby section and one stuffed animal had lead to another… before they knew it they had a trunk full of everything.

"Lets get back to the hospital before you by that woman the rights to Target" Nathan sighed helping grabbing the food from the drive through window. Lucas was letting him drive for once considering he was so tired he couldn't swear he wasn't going to fall asleep at the wheel. His shower had woken him up just long enough to shop and how he just wanted to pass out again.

"What's the fun in having money if you cant spend it on the people you love?"

"I'm going to remember that when I get my Birthday present"

"Seriously though man, I grew up with my mother… I had toy dinosaurs in my room until I started dating Brooke. When we didn't have the money that was fine but even when we did she wouldn't splurge on anything and it sucked… I have the money so why shouldn't I spend it?" Lucas asked. He hated it when his friends got on him about money. What was he supposed to do? Let it sit in a bank and gain interest while he lived of noodles and Vienna Sausages? What was the point of having it if it wasn't used… it was just money after and it wasn't like he and Brooke were lacking in it.

"What is it with you used to be poor people stealing all the glory huh?"

"You and Haley nervous?"

"Yea…Haley and I don't do well with change as you well know and a baby is definitely change" Nathan laughed trying not to sound as nervous as he really was. He didn't understand how Lucas could be so calm about everything that had happened over the past couple of days. He was guessing the shock hadn't warn off yet… either that or he just wasn't talking about how he really felt… which he had a tendency to do.

"Yea Nathan, but you get a son… that's pretty cool"

"I guess… why you jealous?"

"Hell no… I've heard stories about me as a little kid… I am perfectly happy with my girls" Lucas smiled. This topic always got him smiling no matter how tired he was. Just the thought of Chloë and Allie made his heart jump. Nathan didn't understand yet what it was like. He was still in a deep denial about Haley even being pregnant. Lucas didn't even want to think about what he was going to be like when she actually had the baby.

"Until you start hearing stories about Brooke when she was a little kid"

"My moms pissed they're girls you know… she doesn't think Brooke and I are girl parents and its going to send us over the edge"

"What do you think?" Nathan asked happy that Lucas was finally opening up. He needed to to somebody and it didn't seem like he was going to do it to Brooke anytime soon. He could tell by the way he talked that Lucas was too worried about Brooke to bring any of this up to her and stress her out.

"I think my moms a lunatic when it comes to this stuff. If we had had a boy… can you imagine Brooke? I mean she'd be good with whatever we had but she needed girls first… and to tell you the truth, contrary to what my mother thinks… I wanted girls first. The whole fear of becoming Dan? Much easier to handle with girls… plus if you haven't notice I get a long a lot better with girls. My mom just thinks if they had been boys she could have been the expert, she is totally blindsided with girls"

"Sucks for her"

"Yes… but for Brooke and I it's a life saver…" Lucas laughed shaking his head. It was the truth. There was no way his mother could control this. She had never had girls, or twins or had been married… well almost married when she had a baby, so nothing she said or did could make them HAVE to listen to her.

"Great… and I get Deb, wonderful"

"And Dan… wow good luck with that man"

"And Haley's parents who will be here next week… RV and all camped out in our yard, damn you lucked out" Nathan sighed rolling his eyes. At least he liked Haley's parents better than his own… and unlike Lucas and Brooke he and Haley actually wanted help with little James after he was born.

"I tried to get Brooke to call her parents actually…"

"Yea? And how'd that go?"

"Do you see them here? She doesn't want them to have anything to do with the girls or us and so if that's the way she wants it… I'm not going to push" Lucas said plainly. There was no pushing Brooke when it came to her parents. He could get her to do a lot of things but dealing with her parents was one that he knew not to force… or he might be single again

"And when they show up to see their daughter one day?"

"Then we'll let the girls tell them"

Brooke watched as Karen's face became totally guilt ridden. Which was totally deserved in her opinion. She loved Karen but sometimes she was in serious need of a boundary check. Brooke and Lucas weren't 17 anymore… she couldn't tell them what and whatnot to do like when they were both living with her. Brooke swore that her and Lucas would have been back together a lot sooner if it hadn't been for Karen's rules. Brooke knew for a fact that Karen had known how she felt about Lucas… she had pretty much forced Brooke to tell her one-day. Not that it wasn't obvious to everyone but Lucas how Brooke felt… and later she'd learn that the only reason he couldn't see it was because he was in love with her too. Something else Karen probably knew… just neglected to add in their little conversation. Brooke remembered it was late afternoon one day. She and Lucas had been hanging out but now he was out with the guys leaving Brooke to fend for herself at home with Karen. So she decided what could be more fun than pining over Lucas in her/his bedroom. Every time she did this it brought tears to her eyes. It wasn't fair that she has so in love with him… and from the looks of things he wanted her best friend.

"Hey Brooke… you wanna help me fold some laundry? Most of it is Lucas's but I'll be nice and fold it for him this once" Karen laughed laying the pile of clothes on the bed where Brooke was sitting. She was staring Aimlessly at a picture of her and Lucas, which made Karen nervous. VERY nervous considering she knew how Lucas felt about Brooke… and vice versa.

"You always fold his laundry"

"That's true… you ok? You look flustered"

"Um yea… Just tired and over-whelmed I guess" Brooke smiled putting the picture back on the dresser and taking a pair of Lucas's boxers to fold on purpose. She figured if she was going to have to fold his clothes she could at least fold the good ones.

"I know what you mean… so I was thinking"

"Yea"

"This summer the café is going to be really busy… and I don't really trust new help. You think you'd want to help me out a couple of days a week?" Karen asked taking the boxers from Brooke to put in a pile. This poor girl was almost in a daze staring at Lucas's underwear. She didn't even want to know what was going through her mind.

"Sure… Who'd of known that place could help you pick up guys"

"Yea I know… it's the same with Lucas and girls"

"Yea…" Brooke sighed awkwardly trying to seem cool about it but really she just wanted to bite Karen's head off. Lucas had no business picking up girls… the only girl he SHOULD be picking up was her… but no. Of course not… now she had to sit back and watch him be Mr. Stud nice guy. It made her sick… and want to sleep with him so bad.

"That's a good picture of you and Lucas… when was it taken?"

"Oh um couple of weeks ago… right before school got out"

"Brooke… lets talk." Karen whispered taking the 3rd pair of boxers away from Brooke.

"About what?"

"I always wanted a daughter… someone to talk girl stuff with, and to teach how to cook, all the stuff Lucas never wanted to do with me but years pass and it doesn't happen. There was Haley but she had her own parents who made the rules. Now I have you living here with me and I worry about you and want you happy… just like I do Lucas."

"Thanks" Brooke smiled hoping that that was the end of the conversation. She really wasn't in the mood to discuss how she was like Lucas's sister… again.

"So I am going to give you some advice from a motherly stand point. The girl I see in that picture is very much in love with the boy beside her"

"How can you tell?"

"I live with the 2 of you… I see the looks. But Brooke… Lucas isn't like you. I love my son but when it comes to girls he has a hard time… I don't want either of you getting hurt. He loves having you here… he's happier than I've seen him in months. But he doesn't know what he wants right now and I don't want his insecurities to break your heart" Karen said putting her arm around Brooke. It made Broke shutter… she wasn't supposed to know this much, and who said Lucas was going to break her heart again? Who said Brooke was going to give him her heart to break again… even though she knew she would in a heart beat.

"Here I always thought you didn't want us together because of the whole sex thing"

"Yea… that too"

"He'll get smarter Brooke… and maybe by then the 2 of you wont be living under the same roof…" Karen laughed trying to break the tension. Brooke seemed hurt but she had to do this… it was best for both of them.

"Yea but what fun is that?"

Lucas and Nathan walked back through the waiting room. Andy was asleep with Karen stretched out on the couch and Haley was in where in site… which meant she and Brooke had probably found some kind of trouble to get into while him and Nathan were gone and had run Karen out of the room. Mostly likely talking about sex or him and Nathan naked. Brooke had her ways of running Karen out when she had had enough and Haley liked to help. In the room sure enough she and Haley were making trouble. It looked like they had blown up every single glove in the room and were now cutting paper towels into streamers.

"What on earth" Lucas asked sitting down next to Brooke. The only thing that was missing from the room was a keg and maybe Felix.

"Hey gorgeous… we're having a party" Brooke giggled giving him a quick kiss and handing him a glove. She was so happy to see him and the food he had brought her.

"Really…"

"Yep… I have come to the conclusion it was totally unfair I was jipped out of a baby shower… so now we are throwing like mini one"

"You know you can still have a baby shower when we get home" Lucas said laying back next to Brooke. He had totally forgotten about her "Surprise" baby shower that was supposed to take place next week.

"Yes…did you bring my bojangles? You smell good"

"Yes… and its called a shower"

"Nice… did you miss me in the shower?" Brooke giggled laying back against Lucas's chest so she couldn't get comfortable. She had tried for an hour to get situated in that damn bed but it just wasn't the same unless Lucas was there to lay on.

"Gross!" Haley gagged

"You look tired… Hales have you been wearing my finance out?"

"Me? She had be go all the way to the ER for Truth or Dare and convince they I was pregnant with a chicken…"

"Haley James Scott should so be an actress" Brooke laughed taking a sip of her pepsi. She hadn't tasted anything that good in a really long time… not since those ding dongs on the plane.

"We're going to go get some sleep… come on Hales" Nathan laughed grabbing Haley by the hand. He knew she didn't want to go but he figured both Lucas and Brooke needed their sleep. As smart as Haley was things like this tended to go totally over her head.

"But…"

"Haley…"

"Fine… But you have to keep me entertained!" Haley whined waving bye to Brooke who looked like she was already ½ asleep up against Lucas.

"We'll see how many cups we can balance on your belly"

"Deal"

"You ok?" Lucas asked brushing Brooke's hair out of her face once Nathan and Haley were finally gone. It was nice to be alone again… just the 2 of them where they could relax and talk like usual without the world trying to listen in.

"Just tired… it was good to have Haley here to help keep my mind off things"

"Haley's always been good with that… but you know you missed me"

"Never… ok only when I was freezing and having to listen to Karen and Haley chit chat. Did you have fun with Nathan?" Brooke asked yawning at the same time. She figured something interesting had to have happened with them… they always got into some kind of fight… or hit some kind of animal or something

"Yea…you know we talked, bought ½ of target, the usual"

"Its funny how its not the same isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked running his fingers through hr silky brown hair as she talked.

"I mean how I can talk to Haley or Karen for hours and they still don't understand what you do just from a look I give you"

"Well that's because they don't love you like I do"

"I'd hope not…" Brooke giggled. She couldn't help but throw that in… Lucas knew her well enough he should have seen it coming. But he was right as corny as it sounded there wasn't anyone who loved her and did the things for her like he did. And vice versa. She always thought that's why they worked. As selfish as a person as she could be sometimes… She couldn't be towards Lucas.

"Your terrible…"

"You're going to stay here with me tonight right?"

"Of course" Lucas yawned kissing her forhead. He wasn't sure how the nurses were going to like that but he didn't really care. They had been wrong about everything else today so they were just going to have to deal with the fact he wasn't leaving.

"Good… because I don't want to wake up alone"

"Me either…"

"Your mom thinks we're too attached too each other and bringing the girls home is going to hurt us" Brooke sighed looking up at Lucas to see his response. His face didn't seemed worried like she had been which made her feel 100 times better about everything.

"Only my mother would think that… she's a lunatic… I love her but she is. Don't look like that Cheery… is she worrying you?"

"No…"

"Brooke" Lucas said knowing she was lying to him. Whenever she lied she got squeaky and rolled her eyes the other way.

"Ok a little… I just don't want things to change between us. I like this and I just don't want us to get too tired and worn out and forget…"

"That we love each other?"

"No… why we love each other. It seems like everyone who has kids turns all strange and un physical… I mean look at all the people we know with kids, they don't touch or hug or kiss or anything" Brooke whined turning over to put her forehead to his and her arms around his neck. It was serious conversation time and as much as she hated to be serious she needed him to tell her everything was going to be ok.

"We're not all those people are we?"

"No… but just promise me we'll never be… no matter what, when we're like 30!"

"I swear…" Lucas laughed making her giggle. He loved how 30 was old to Brooke. Here she was not even 23 yet and already he could tell her 30th birthday was going to be one of those days where she didn't get out of bed and he had to listen to her complain about getting old. At least by then the girls would be 7 and he could just send them instead.

"Good… now kiss me"

"I can do that"

Peyton sat at the bar in Tric with Jenny who was on her 10th picture of a monkey. Why a monkey? Peyton had no idea and she figured Jenny didn't either. After spending about 4 hours with Jenny Peyton had come to the conclusion that she was just like Jake through and though. Sweet, caring, a total ham, and just a lot of fun to be with. Every time she would say something sweet to Peyton it would make her wish she hadn't lost her and Jake. Then her thoughts would switch to Lucas. Making her wonder if his and Brooke's girls were going to be as sweet and timid as him or as wild and outgoing as Brooke. Every time she got back to this she wished more and more those were her babies and not Brooke's. All of this was confusing her to no end and she couldn't stand it.

"What do we draw now?" Peyton asked very tired of drawing monkeys. There were only so many ways you could draw a monkey before it got seriously old.

"How about… people"

"What people?"

"I'll draw me and Lizzie" Jenny said excitedly grabbing another sheet of paper. She seemed so excited about everything she drew that it made Peyton laugh. She remembered when her parents couldn't even open the refrigerator because of all the pictures she had posted on it. Now she couldn't remember the last time she had drawn

"Whose Lizzie?"

"My best friend"

"That's good" Peyton smiled glad to hear Jenny was having a normal childhood. Every little girl needed someone to call their best friend through out school… even if they didn't make it after.

"You draw you and Brooke"

"Your daddy does fill you in about high school doesn't he?"

"Yea… he said me and Lizzie are like you and Brooke… where is Brooke?" Jenny asked curiously looking around like Brooke was somewhere hiding in Tric. Peyton wasn't sure what to say other than the truth… and she really didn't want to get into that with an 8 year old.

"She's in the hospital right now…"

"How come?"

"She had twins" Peyton sighed starting to sketch out her and Brooke onto the piece of paper. She was hoping that jenny would get the picture that she didn't want to talk about it but of course she continued to talk.

"Are they cute?"

"I don't know… I haven't seen them"

"You haven't gone to visit her?" Jenny asked totally shocked and appalled. Mouth hanging open and everything. Like it was some kind of crime that Peyton hadn't seen Brooke.

"She's kinda mad at me right now if you know what I mean"

"She probably wishes you were there. When I get mad at Lizzie even though I am mad I miss her"

"I miss Brooke too" Peyton sighed looking down at her picture. She had to make a decision… Lucas or Brooke. Who was more important to her and who she missed the most.

"Well go see her"


	18. Chapter 18

New Chapter! Updated on time! LOL! Go me! Hope you guys enjoy!

Brooke wondered aimlessly around the hospital room as Lucas packed. She claimed she was looking for things she might have left but really she didn't want to have to pack. Packing meant going home, not that she wasn't excited to be back in her home, with her stuff and Lucas all to herself… but home meant leaving Allie and Chloë with the evil demented spawns from hell that were the nurses of this hospital. Usually she didn't have a problem with nurses… on TV they were always nice and caring. Here they were just old and mean. Of course she was going to come and see them everyday… and now she could shop for them and all the other fun stuff she should have been doing before she had them. She just wasn't sure she was ready to stay the night away from them… and from the way he talked neither was Lucas.

"Ok… I think we finally have everything" Lucas said zipping Brooke's bad which was busting at the seems it seemed like. Only she could leave a hospital with more clothes than she came with… clothes, which she probably would never wear again once she was totally back to her normal size.

"Did you steal the good stuff?"

"Brooke this isn't a hotel"

"Well we can use the gloves at home for practical purposes" Brooke giggled snapping a glove his way. She figured they were probably paying an un-godly amount to be here… they could at least steal the fun stuff. Gloves, and well that was about it since Lucas was right, this was a hospital.

"Like what?"

"Like… um, making glove people?"

"Because that's really practical" Lucas laughed but listened to Brooke and grabbed her a couple of gloves out of the container. These things had kept her and Haley so entertained the whole time they had been here that he figured why not…

"Yes and you love my……..practicalness" Brooke giggled kissing Lucas. It felt so good to be able to stand up and wrap her arms around him again. She was still a little sore but it was nothing like it had been in the days before where she cringed at every movement. Now she could stand there with her arms wrapped around Lucas's neck and his on her waist just like usual… without the severe pain.

"That I do… ready to go tell the girls bye?"

"No… why don't we take them home and leave your mother here! I have no problem telling her bye"

"Brooke, she's just trying to help" Lucas sighed brushing her hair out of her eyes. He could tell that it was more than her being annoyed with Karen. It was Karen trying to show Brooke how everything was done and Brooke couldn't stand it. Not that he blamed her… he'd be pretty pissed off too if someone like Andy or Dan sat there and told him what to do with his girls.

"But I don't want her to help. I'm the mommy remember? I was there when these babies were made…"

"That I do remember"

"Lucas! I should get to do the mommy stuff like read to them and feed them and ok well she can change their diapers" Brooke giggled kissing him again. Having him here like this made her wonder how people like Karen had done it. She probably would have found a building to jump off if she hadn't had Lucas here through all of this to hold her when she was crying, or make her laugh when she was lonely and bored. When she was little she had always wondered why a woman needed a man to have a baby… now she knew.

"Was she feeding them again this morning?"

"Yes…"

"I'll talk to her" Lucas promised kissing Brooke's forehead. Finally things were starting to feel like they were getting back to normal… as normal as they could be since things were totally different now.

"Really?"

"Its not her job Brooke, if you want to feed them and… read to them? Since when do you read?"

"Elle, Teen people, J-14" Brooke smiled shrugging her shoulders as she giggled. Just because she was now a mother of 2 didn't mean she had to read those damn parenting magazines. She still had her love for the crazy rumors and articles her teen magazines had.

"My god I'm marrying a teeny bopper"

"You knew that when you started dating me…"

"I'll tell her no" Lucas said hugging Brooke tighter so that her head was against his chest. How he was going to tell Karen no he wasn't sure…but it had to be done, for Brooke's sakes and his own.

"I'm not saying she can't do that stuff sometimes… but we're the mommy and daddy… you and I… we made them, we get first dibs"

"Maybe Andy will drag her home…"

"Not as long as Deb is there to run the café" Brooke whined rolling her eyes at the thought of Deb and Peyton in Tree Hill together. Poor Karen, with 2 fake blondes running both her businesses it was going to be a mess when she got home. Maybe that would get her home faster.

"We could get Deb out of there… I know you have a crazy plan in there somewhere"

"Yea… but our Bestest friend Peyton is there"

"That sucks" Lucas sighed rolling his eyes at the thought of Peyton. The whole situation still pissed him off. Even more so now that he had had time to think about it.

"Very much! Ok… lets go, the sooner we get home and get this crap unpacked, the sooner we can come back"

"Unpacked" Lucas laughed looking at Brooke giving her a confused look. Brooke unpacking was like Deb staying sober… it just didn't happen. Not that he cared… if he had wanted a girl who cleaned, cooked and did the usual wifely duties he would have asked Haley to marry him.

"As in throw in on the bed, make out for like 10 minutes, and come back"

"Are you sure your ready for that?"

"Lucas, I could have just had 12 babies… and I'd still be ok to make out with you" Brooke giggled kissing as he ran her fingers through her hair.

"Ok you 2… I am good being a grandmother of 2 right now" Karen said sounding annoyed as she walked in. Brooke wanted to hit her so bad at that point… couldn't she kiss her fiancé in peace without someone walking in killing the whole perfect moment? Apparently not because Karen did it everytime.

"Hey, where've you been?"

"Showing Allie and Chloë pictures of extended family" Karen smiled like she had done something wonderful. It made Lucas laugh… like Allie and Chloë gave a damn. They were 4 days old. He didn't give a damn and he was 23… pictures of cousins who they hadn't talked to in years and probably never would again.

"Yea… I think they like the Tom Cruise pictures better"

"You show them Pictures of Tom Cruise?" Lucas laughed not all surprised by Brooke's response. He was actually glad she had said it… maybe Karen would lay off a little giving Brooke room to breathe.

"You have to teach them what type to go for early…"

"Uh huh, so are you to leaving now?" Karen asked ignoring Brooke's childishness as she called it to herself. She loved Brooke, but she wished she had been more mature and responsible before she had decided to bring to babies into the world… then again maybe if she and Lucas had been more mature and responsible they would have waited.

"For a little while… the house is a wreck there is so much I have to get done before we can even sleep there tonight… and its going to take me 10 times as long since I am not completely healed… I don't even want to think about it" Brooke said trying to sound as sad and pitiful as she could. Maybe Karen would have sympathy.

"Why don't I come home and help you 2? In fact… I'll head over there right now while you 2 are saying bye to the girls"

"You're the best Karen!"

"You are evil…" Lucas laughed once Karen was out of earshot. Brooke had her devious 'I rock so much' look on her face. He loved it… the way her eyes lit up and she smiled with her mouth closed… she had a different look for everything, that way he always knew how she was feeling or what she was thinking. Most guys weren't that lucky.

"What? How?"

"You don't ever clean in the first place?"

"Yes… but she thinks I do… she doesn't know we have a cleaning lady" Brooke giggled giving Lucas a quick kiss them grabbing his hand. She was ready to get out of that room! It was like a prison with no privacy and scary old people walking around everywhere.

"I love the way you think"

"Ready?"

"Lets go"

Peyton sat in the lobby of the hospital debating whether or not to go up and see Brooke. After having both Jenny and Jake talk her into coming she finally got into her car and started driving. It had taken her all day just to step foot in the hospital, and she was scared it was going to take her all night just to get up to Brooke's room. She knew she should have brought someone with her to talk her into going up there. Use to that person would have been Brooke, she'd be there to egg her on and whine about how she just HAD to do it or else. Brooke's constant whining had gotten her to do a lot of things, even though they weren't always good. Brooke had always been a very persuasive person; the only problem was… she didn't always know what she was talking about. Which had a tendency to make everyone else look like an idiot. Especially Peyton. Leave it to Brooke to leave for California for the summer, telling Peyton Lucas still had feelings for her… and then be wrong. Because that's what had happen the summer of their junior year. Brooke was off to California to see her parents for the summer, Jake was gone to find Jenny… yet again, Nathan and Haley were dealing with their issues…leaving Peyton and Lucas alone on the beach one night.

"So did you get to say goodbye to Brooke?" Peyton asked wondering if Lucas had made it on time… for Brooke's sake since she wanted to say goodbye to him so bad. At least that way her summer could be complete without wondering about Lucas.

"Yea…"

"How'd it go?"

"Not well… she was upset and emotional and… I don't really want to talk about it" Lucas whispered playing with the sand. He didn't want to talk about any of it… how bad he was hurting or how much he missed Brooke. Especially with Peyton who he partially blamed for this. Maybe if Brooke hadn't thought he was in love with her she would be with him right now

"That bad huh?"

"Yea… so sorry about Jake"

"Its ok… he is doing what he has to do" Peyton smiled. She didn't want to talk about Jake either. Her heart was hurting, but at the same time she was relieved it was over for now… she could be a normal girl over the summer. Hopefully with Lucas

"Yea"

"So you and me for the summer… we could have some fun"

"Catch up" Lucas smiled… or at least tried too. He wasn't even sure why he was here. Maybe because he was lonely. He felt bad that he didn't really care what was going on in Peyton's life. Of course she was still his friend but right now he totally focused and worried about Brooke.

"And other stuff"

"Peyton…"

"I know… sorry, I'm being blunt tonight, its so soon after Jake and you probably think I am just trying to get into another relationship really fast but I'm not… We were good together Luke" Peyton said leaning into kiss Lucas. She figured what the hell… why put off the inevitable?

"Peyton… read this"

"Lucas: Hi Peyton, what are you doing?

Peyton: Brooding, what are you doing?

Lucas: Brooding

Peyton: Want to Brood together?

Lucas: Sure" Peyton read out loud from a sheet of paper with little doodles on it. She didn't understand… was this some kind of sick joke?

"I found that in my room with the stuff Brooke left…I laughed when I read it… then I realized she was right"

"We aren't boring Lucas… I'm not saying we have to be some kinda epic romance and if your worried about Brooke… she's ok with us. She told me you were still into her"

"She did…" Lucas sighed not believing what he was hearing… leave it to Brooke to keep all of this from him. No wonder she had totally spazzed out on him. From the way he felt when she was Felix… her thinking he wanted Peyton, her BEST friend must have been 20 times worse.

"Yea, that you kept all the stuff I gave you"

"Peyton… I kissed Brooke before she left. Then had to explain to her it wasn't you I wanted to be with… it was her" Lucas finally said. He didn't really care how it sounded. It was how he felt… and the truth.

"What?"

"I'm in love with Brooke Peyton, I left here to go to Charleston telling myself I was in love with you…over and over every night because I thought I had to be. But it wasn't love Peyton… it was infatuation. Your fun to be with, we like a lot of the same things and maybe we did have something at one point"

"Lucas" Peyton whispered. She couldn't believe this, it was the last thing she had ever expected tonight… Even before her mother showing up. And that was a shock! But Lucas being in love with Brooke… that was a bigger one.

"But Brooke's different. When I was with Anna I realized I felt the same way about her that I did you and that made me think… I had spent all that time lying to myself about Brooke. She makes me happy… I feel better when I'm around her. Having her live with me the past couple of months was the happiest I have been in a really long time. Just seeing her there in the mornings whining that she didn't want to get up and giggling about some funny dream she had was worth it all"

"Kinda like that you'd rather have 3 minutes of wonderful than a lifetime of nothing special"

"I guess…" Lucas sighed starting to feel bad he was laying all of this on Peyton. It wasn't like she didn't have her own problems to deal with and here he was explaining his undying love for her best friend. Sucked to be her right now

"Then where is she?"

"She left"

"Its funny" Peyton laughed looking over at Lucas who clearly wasn't getting it.

"Peyton! Its not funny…"

"No… I mean last week she was so into you she couldn't even shop straight, I told her to go for it"

"She thought I was into you and she said she was relieved" Lucas said staring down at the damp sand. He hoped Brooke had lied when she had said that… of course she had lied. She had been into him all year according to everyone at school. But why couldn't he have seen it?

"She's Brooke… she'd rather lie than get her heart broken"

"Because of me"

"And me" Peyton ½ laughed ½ sighed. They had done a number on Brooke that was true, but Lucas tended to forget what a number Brooke had done on other people in the past. She was so saint. She had screwed more people over than Dan Scott probably.

"What did we do to her Peyton… she never deserved this"

"Why are you so quick to defend her? It isn't like she is miss innocent"

"Why are you so quick to judge her" Lucas asked glaring at Peyton. He wasn't in the mood for this… not tonight.

"So you would rather be alone all summer pining for her, then have some innocent fun with me?"

"If it means that I get her back in the fall… then that's all I need" Lucas sighed looking out over the ocean… he felt like some cheesy character off of Dawson's Creek pining away for his love, waiting for her to come back to him… luckily she had too.

"You mean she's all you need"

That's the day Peyton decided that if Brooke could win Lucas over that easily. So could she. The fact that Brooke had Lucas so wrapped around her little finger even after she had left and broken his heart disgusted her. She guessed now that that was the day her ploy had started. She wanted Lucas to show him that there was better out there. That there was someone who could love him back without having to worry everytime he looked at another girl. When she thought back on it now she realized she had just been jealous that Brooke had someone who loved her as much as Lucas did. But just like Lucas had explained… Peyton had become infatuated with Lucas after that night… and it became even worse after they finally did date in the future. She didn't care how "in love" with Brooke Lucas was… she knew she could make him love her more. Now she wasn't sure she could… or if she even wanted to anymore. It all seemed stupid and pointless now chasing after a high school crush, and she really missed her best friend.

Lucas sat with Brooke as they said goodbye to the girls. Brooke who wasn't the least bit teary eyed was setting a high standard to live up too. He figured with her hormones still haywire she would be balling and crying just like every other mother they had seen leave their babies. But not Brooke… she was just chatting and going on and on about how much they both loved them and how they were going to come home really soon. By now the girls were finally breathing on their own and both looked so much healthier. Allie was up to 4 pounds 7 ounces and was definitely the innocent quiet one, while Chloë was the screamer and according to Brooke had a serious jealous streak. If Allie was being touched… she had to be touched too. Allie weighed 4 pounds 7 ounces so Chloë had to shoot up to 4 pounds 10 ounces. It amused Lucas how they were so little and each already had their own personality. It was the only way he and Brooke could tell them apart.

"Ok… now I want you 2 to be really really sweet and actually… I don't have to deal with you here… you 2 can totally be the little devils I know you are while we're gone" Brooke smiled winking at the babies she was holding in her arms. They were both asleep but she didn't seem to care.

"Brooke… their not little devils"

"Yes they are! But that's ok because they are OUR little devils… right girls? You 2 definitely get your deviousness from me… I'm so proud… but your lucky, you know why? Because you both have that look about you that makes everyone fall in love with you… and you got that from your daddy… we're doomed when they are teenagers… you know this right?"

"Yea…I kinda got that" Lucas laughed taking the babies from Brooke to tell them bye

"Ok… bye my babies! We love you… don't go anywhere"

"You're ready to go already?"

"Luke… we've been here for 2 and ½ hours" Brooke laughed waving at the babies as Lucas put them back into their incubators. The look on poor Lucas's face was heartbreaking. She expected this from her… but not him. Mr. Broody don't show emotion Scott didn't want to leave his babies.

"Yea… but"

"Gorgeous… are you having separation anxiety?"

"No…" Lucas lied. If Brooke wasn't loosing it he definitely wasn't going too. It just sucked leaving them was all. Brooke had been right when she said it wasn't right to go home without them… because it really wasn't.

"Girls… tell your daddy you'll be ok for an hour or so without us"

"Brooke I'm not"

"Luke… I don't want to leave them either but we don't have a choice… we can either do it now when we can come back in 10 minutes when we are both crying… or we can wait until tonight when visiting hours are over and we cant come back" Brooke said hugging Lucas. He didn't know she had this all planned out…

"10 minutes huh?"

"Dude… I am so going to be crying in 10 minutes… so now lets pretend to be strong and leave… and then we can get all emotional and come back… because we both know that's what's going to happen" Brooke smiled running her fingers through his blonde spiky hair as she kissed him. This felt better, of course everyone was staring at them but she didn't really care. She wasn't afraid to kiss Lucas in public and she people she loved him… if they didn't like it that was their problem.

"Do we have to leave the hospital?"

"No… I can pretty much promise you I'll be crying by the main lobby"

"Ok… lets go get this over with, bye girls" Lucas laughed waving bye and taking Brooke's hand as they walked out. This was going to be interesting… definitely something they had never experienced.

"Bye babies! I didn't wear mascara today because of you guys…"

5 minutes in the elevator sure enough it hit Brooke that they were actually going to have to leave them and the tears started flowing. She knew she was going to cry, and the depressed look on Lucas's face wasn't helping matters…

"Lucas… we can't just abandon them" Brooke cried into Lucas's chest. Her hands were trembling and she just really wasn't ready for this. Even though she knew they were going straight back up there as soon as they hit the lobby, since they had stayed so long saying goodbye the first time they only had 10 minutes to do the real goodbye before visiting hours were over.

"We're not abandoning them"

"Yes we are! What parents in their right mind leave their children with strange people they don't know! In a place that people have died? BAD parents I tell you! Really really bad ones! Lets go back"

"Brooke… we said the main lobby" Lucas whispered rubbing her head. Although h had to agree with her even though he didn't want to admit it… Brooke had a point, at least when they were there… they were there if anything happened.

"Lucas… You know you wanna go back too! Please… I'll do anything… Here… just hit me really hard in the stomach with that stick thing… then we'll just have to stay"

"You'll have to stay… I'll have to go to Jail" Lucas laughed. Brooke had hit a new low of desperate that was almost funny… and scary at the same time. She was all to pieces clinging onto him for dear life.

"I'll come visit… Lucas…"

"It has to stop at the lobby first"

"Make it go faster… Lucas!" Brooke whined from his chest not bothering to bring her head up. The tears had stopped and now she was content with leaning on Lucas. She had to think of a new plan to stay there as long as possible.

"Its stopping…"

"AH… Brooke, Lucas" Peyton said jumping back as the elevator door opened. She hadn't expected this at all… now her whole speech she had planned for hours was totally ruined.

"SEE! CRAZY PEOPLE ARE HERE! Lucas we cant leave them!" Brooke whined. Now she was just amusing herself with pissing off Peyton. That made her feel better and it seemed to help Lucas too.

"Peyton… what are"

"I came to see you guys actually" Peyton smiled trying to ignore Brooke's comment. This wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. Brooke was apparently still pissed off and Lucas didn't seem much better. Then again she guessed it wasn't just her considering Brooke had tear marks down her cheeks.

"Look! Lucas she wants to see the girls… we have to go back"

"Yea... Definitely" Lucas agreed hitting the 3 button to go back up.

"Oh… you guys don't have to go back if you were just leaving or"

"No… you have to see them" Lucas said not giving her a chance to finish her sentence. This was the perfect excuse for them to go back up. This way they didn't look like they were so desperate they didn't even make it out of the elevator… they could just use Peyton as an excuse

"We're sure"

"Ok… so congratulations by the way"

"Yea… uh huh could this damn thing go any slower? Oh thank god… ok this way" Brooke said dragging Lucas out of the elevator by his hand. Not that she had to drag… he was right behind her basically leaving Peyton in the elevator staring dumb foundedly at them

"What's with her?" Peyton asked once they were scrubbing room. Brooke was smiling again and washing her hands like a crazy person ready to get in there. Peyton was finally starting to understand what was going on with her and Lucas.

"We're not quite ready to leave them yet"

"Here Peyton… have a gown" Brooke smiled throwing a gown her way. This was like killing 2 coke birds with one stone. She got to show off her and Lucas's beautiful fabulous babies… and stay longer with them!

"I have to wear this?"

"Over your clothes…wash faster Lucas"

"Ok lets go" Lucas laughed taking Brooke's hand again leaving Peyton clueless and alone while they went to go their thing. Not that they cared… they had more important things to deal with now than Peyton's petty issues with them as a couple.

"I think you 2 just may have set some sort of record"

"Allie! Chloë! Mommy and daddy are back!" Brooke squealed waving at the babies. In an instant she felt 100 better and a since of closure… now if she could just keep that feeling until they got home where she could cry to Lucas…more, she'd be good.

"Ok girls here's the deal… if you hit your mother really hard we can stay and I don't have to go to jail" Lucas whispered to the babies as Brooke giggled. Lucas was so great. He was like chocolate… he made everything better no matter how bad she felt or was feeling. He always had his little comments to the girls that showed what an awesome dad he was going to be to those girls. It for rid of every doubt she had about her being a good mother.

"Ok… I think this has turned you to neurotic"

"Those who have not had their stomach sliced open… or watched the love of their life get their stomach sliced open… don't get a say" Brooke smiled sarcastically

"Ok then…they're beautiful"

"Ok you get a say again…Oh dude! It just came to me!"

"What?" Peyton asked. Brooke had 'that' look. The look she always got when she had some crazy idea that was going to get them both killed… or worse. But seeing Brooke give her that look was good… almost like old times

"We get Peyton to hit me!" Brooke shrieked squinting at Lucas who was talking to the girls. This proved it… they needed therapy, and fast.

"Brooke I'm not hitting you"

"You had no problem stabbing me in the back" Brooke sighed sitting down in Lucas's lap. She hadn't meant to say it… it had just kinda popped out with all her frustration with having no plan to stay here.

"I deserved that"

"No you didn't… sorry, ok well you kinda did but I shouldn't have said it. Lucas and I are a little edgy today…"

"I understand… I'm really happy for you 2. Seeing the way you look at each other and the babies… I'm sorry for the way I was. You 2 are cute like this… worrisome parents"

"We're not… worrisome… we're…" Brooke started but couldn't come up with anything. They were worrisome… not that they didn't have the right to be after everything they had been through in the past week

"Loving"

"Thank you gorgeous… loving" Brooke giggled kissing Lucas.

"Ok you 2… visiting hours are over"

"But"

"No buts Brooke… the girls will be fine without you" The nurse laughed. By now she knew Brooke and Lucas's ways and the only way to get them out was to tell it how it was.

"Hey! Watch it lady… those are my babies and they need Lucas and I… don't mess with me or I will sooo sue your ass"

"Yea I gotta agree with her on this one" Lucas sighed doing his squinting thing that Brooke loved so very much. The nurse just laughed and rolled her eyes at them… and them motioned for them to get up

"Lucas… Brooke… one last kiss then go home, sleep because after you do bring these girls home you aren't going to for 18 years"

"I don't wanna go" Brooke whined standing up out of Lucas's lap and pouting to Peyton and the nurse…

"And you are?"

"They're friend Peyton"

"Peyton… get them out of here…" The nurse laughed giving Brooke a hug bye. Brooke hugged her but made faces the whole time. Stupid nurses holding her babies hostage…

"Come on Brooke…"

"Bye Allie… Bye Chloë, I love you"

"Where's Lucas" Peyton asked once they were back in the scrubbing room. She had had to basically drag Brooke the whole way as she whined and complained about how it wasn't fair and no one cared how she felt but Lucas.

"I don't know"

"Lucas! Come on" Peyton sighed seeing Lucas still standing talking to the girls. This was crazy sweet… so much so she wanted to puke, and hug them both at the same time.

"Bye girls… love you"

At Brooke and Lucas's apartment Karen and Andy… along with the help of Haley and Nathan had managed to clean, cook, and set up a mini welcome home party for Brooke and Lucas in a matter of hours. By the time Brooke and Lucas got home, followed by Peyton who Brooke had decided to partially forgive on the way out of this hospital… the table was set and everyone was whining in hunger. When Brooke walked in she didn't really care. She was tired and cranky and really just wanted to go crawl into the bed with Lucas and sleep. Of course she knew that wasn't going to happen. Not in this family… everything had to be a party even if she wasn't happy about it. At least the place was clean and smelled good. After everyone had hugged her and she had managed not to bite their heads off she gave Lucas her 'please lets get out of here' from across the table. How dim were these people that they didn't even put Lucas and Brooke beside each other for dinner?

"So what do you guys wanna do next?" Karen asked watching as Brooke and Lucas both just stared sadly at one another playing with there forks. It was going to be a depressing place around here until those girls were home… she thought seriously about buying t hem a puppy to keep them occupied

"Sleep" Brooke whined putting her face in her hands. All of the sudden she was tried. She just wanted to say in bed with Lucas and sleep… real, all night, in Lucas's arms sleep.

"Its only 8:30"

"That's what I tried to tell you when I was living with you…you guys this was really great, but I kinda just want to go lie down"

"Ok… Lucas you wanna help me clean up" Karen smiled taking Brooke's plate as Lucas helped her up from her seat and let her head fall onto his chest.

"With my fiance…"

"Right… Peyton can help, I need updates on the café and everything anyway"

"Thanks Karen… Lucas… Broody... gorgeous…Bed… sleep… back rub…" Brooke whispered into his chest as he hugged her tight.

"I'm way ahead of you"


	19. Chapter 19

Hey you guys! Long week…LOL! But the good news is my cousin finally had her twins! Fraternal twin girls named Roamy and Sophie! (Short for Sophia and I don't know what Roamy is short for actually now that I think about it) They weighed like 6 pounds each! Hahaha Anyway that left me watching Isabella (Her 3 year old daughter) for a couple of days… but I'm back now with a new update! Thanks for the reviews! ENJOY!

For Brooke the next couple weeks past like days. Every day seemed like it was longer than the last one. Especially having Karen stay with them. Lucas had to go back to practice since play offs were just around the corner and the team needed him. Brooke hated more than anything to see him go everyday but she knew she didn't have a choice. She had become way too attached to him being with her all the time since the babies were born and being alone for those 3 hours at night sucked seriously. For a while she had had Haley and Peyton there to entertain her but after a week or so Peyton had to go home to Tree Hill and Haley… well she had little James Nathaniel Scott 1 month from the day that the girls were born. Making her and Nathan happy parents of a 7-pound baby boy. It was hard for Brooke to get the phone calls from Haley and Nathan with little James crying in the background. It made her want her girls home that much more, but whenever she felt bad Lucas was always there to pick her back up, and her him.

By now Allie and Chloë were definitely getting big. Brooke wasn't even sure why they were still in the hospital. Other than being on the small side for their age they were both doing wonderful. Lucas swore to Brooke they looked more and more alike everyday and he was right. But my now they could both tell them apart at the drop of a hat. One day the nurses even switched the beds around to try and trick Brooke and Lucas… but the second Lucas went to pick up "Allie" he had known in was Chloë by her cry. Now it was the countdown… hours until the girls came home. The only problem was this had Brooke and Lucas totally scared to death. The apartment seemed like it was getting smaller and smaller by the day… and everything Brooke went out and bought for the girls everyday was now over flowing into other parts of the house. Not to mention the fact that Karen was there… all the time.

Brooke groaned at the thought of getting up. What was wrong with this world? She wasn't supposed to have to get up early… She was out of school, had her own place and she was just way too hott to have to listen to the alarm clock… or phone, which ever it was ringing. Of course Lucas was off on another one of his mysterious outings…, which he had been totally obsessed with the past, couple months. She was starting to feel like a real hooker… having awesome sex with a very hott guy and then him being gone in the morning when she woke up. This meant she had to answer the damn phone… or at least let the machine get it.

"Brooke… Brooke dear its your mother, pick up… Brooke, Brooke Penelope Davis I know you are there. I had your father track down this number… ok then give me a call when you get this message. Its urgent, I know its been a while and all but I think there is something you should know"

"What? That you're a coked up whore? Sorry mom… already knew that one" Brooke muttered wishing the machine would relay that one back to her mom. Like she was calling her back, especially today. That woman was the reason she had been miserable for a lot of her life and the reason she had been so terrified about being a mother herself. What she really needed now was to call her back and have her put more fear into her. Her whole life she had wondered how her mom could treat her the way she did…but now that she had her own girls… she couldn't imagine doing to them what her mother had done to her. Unlike her mom she actually looked forward to playing Barbie's and dolls with Allie and Chloë, things her mom just didn't understand for some reason and had made that pretty clear to Brooke the last time she had talked to her.

It had of course been in California when Brooke had finally decided she should go see them considering they were the ones funding her life… and well they were her parents. It had also given her a break from the whole Lucas drama she had in her life and gave her time to be a normal teenager and relax for once… yeah right. The only free time she ever got was when she was shaving her legs in the bathroom at night and somehow her mom found a way to take that time too.

"Brookie lets talk" Brooke's mom smiled sitting down on stool next to where Brooke was shaving. Brooke wanted to gag… what mother talked to their children while they shaved their legs… at least she wasn't in the bathtub or something creepy like that this time.

"Mom… Its not Brookie"

"I'm your mother, I can call you whatever I want. Now I got a very interesting phone call today… tell me about this boy"

"What boy?" Brooke asked not looking her mother in the eyes. She of course knew exactly who she was talking about… Lucas. But the less her mother knew the better and easier things were on her, and Lucas for that matter.

"The one that you are so desperately in love with you have called him 743 times on your phone… fine you don't want to tell me, I'll tell you. I don't want you seeing him anymore"

"What? I'm not seeing him… exactly and if I was what gives you the right to tell me not too?"

"Brooke! He isn't good enough for you! A Scott? Maybe if it were that Nathan boy but Lucas Scott?" Her mom asked almost yelling. Brooke could see her face turning red and it gave her some degree of satisfaction knowing that her mother despised Lucas so much. It made Brooke love him even more.

"Not this… mom I'm NOT doing this with you. I can't help who I love ok?"

"Maybe it doesn't have to be about love Brooke! If you marry him its going to be just like it was when we didn't have anything! Brooke I don't care what people say… money can buy you happiness. He's a simple guy Brooke! He is going to want a family one day…you don't even like kids!"

"How the hell do you know?" Brooke yelled turning on her dramatic tone. 2 could play at this game and Brooke planned on winning the whole thing… just like she always did. Her mom could judge her for a lot of things but trying to tell her who to love was not going to work with her. She had no right what's so ever… especially since she was so miserable with her own life… who was she to tell Brooke how to live hers?

"Because you and I are just alike Brooke, whether or not your admit it or not…"

"You have a kid"

"Sometimes you have to do things you don't want to for the man paying your way… your father wanted a son… I got pregnant for him… you were a girl" These words made Brooke's eyes burn. Every time she heard them it was the same feeling… no matter how hard she tried to ignore it or brush it off… it always hurt to hear you weren't wanted, especially coming from your mother.

"Your really good with this heart to heart stuff mom…"

"I know you Brooke… your going to break this boys heart and your own"

"You don't know me! Maybe I want to get married to Lucas! And live in a farm house and have 5 kids and stay at home and cook and clean all day" Brooke smiled slamming her razor down into the water for the dramatic effect. It worked… her mother was now beat red tapping her fingers like she always did when she was annoyed.

"You don't want that Brooke"

"No… but I'd do it for him"

Thankfully she didn't have to live in a farmhouse with 5 kids while cooking and cleaning all day. She was perfectly happy where she was with her baby girls and Lucas… although the more and more she thought about it the more she thought she might want to have a little boy in 5 or 6 years. She didn't know what had happened to her… somehow she was a totally different person than she had been 6 years ago… thinking about her children and future children. Yet she was exactly the same person she had been too… only now she wasn't hiding behind what she thought she wanted and now had everything she really wanted… other than that really cute pink top she had seen at Nordstrom the other day.

"Brooke… are you up?" Lucas whispered walking into the bedroom where Brooke looked like she was in a daze. He figured he knew what she has thinking about… he had heard the tail end of the message as he was walking into the bedroom and was really hoping she wasn't going to let it get to her.

"Ah there is my very own pimp…" Brooke giggled giving Lucas her slanted smile she always gave him when she was irritated or upset.

"Sorry… I figured you'd want to sleep this morning since today is going t o be crazy enough as it is"

"Thanks… how was your mystery thing a ma bob"

"Fine…" Lucas smiled laying down on the bed beside her where she automatically climbed into his arms. Today was stressful enough for her and if Lucas was going to keep his little secrets he could at least rub her back while he did it

"Lucas! Come on… Are you ever going to tell me? I gave birth to your children for gods sake! Please… please please please please tell me!"

"Not yet"

"You'll pay for this you know…" Brooke giggled kissing him. She hoped whatever he was doing was good… something with no stress or craziness to add to their already chaotic lives.

"Hello?"

"Tutormom! Where's my little tutor nephew?"

"Sleeping… don't yell. So did you 2 enjoy your last full nights sleep?" Haley asked sitting little James's carrier on the floor and plopping down on t he bed. She looked so drained and worn out… Lucas could tell the bags under her eyes where making Brooke cringe.

"Full nights sleep? Are you kidding me?" Brooke giggled rolling her eyes at Haley. Like she and Lucas were actually going to sleep on their last night together without screaming babies… They were Brooke and Lucas… it would have been sacrilegious for them to not have paid the hot tub a visit… along with some whipped cream and chocolate syrup.

"Too much information…what time are you getting the girls?"

"Now… Lucas lets go……"

"They said after 12" Lucas sighed trying to quiet Brooke's whining. She was back to her usually bubbly, whiney self once the girls were mentioned.

"I know… but its 12 somewhere right? Lucas…. Tutormom gets to lug little tutorbaby everywhere! All I am asking is to bring the girls home, turn on nip tuck and feel safe they are here"

"Please don't nip tuck our children"

"Seeing all the ugly people who need plastic surgery will boost their self confidence" Brooke smiled. It wasn't like it was rocket science… of course their babies were going to be really hott and seeing people who were… well not so hott would definitely help them in the long run.

"Lucas… I'm sorry" Haley laughed rolling her eyes at Brooke who was sticking her tongue out at Haley.

"Ok… but when little Jamsie there is suffering from low self esteem I am going to remind you of this day"

"And when Allie and Chloë become hookers…"

"I'll be so proud!" Brooke giggled jumping out of bed. Nothing like a visit from Haley to get her mind going… and now she was ready to get out of that stupid apartment and do something… anything to keep her busy until it was time to get the girls… preferably make out with Lucas.

"My god… ok well good luck you 2! I'm so happy for you both… James and I are meeting Nathan for lunch"

"Thanks Hales… bye" Lucas laughed pulling Brooke back into bed with him. Not that it was going to do any good. Once she as up and was up and there was no stopping her boundless energy… at least not until midnight or later knowing Brooke.

"Bye Jamesie Tutorbaby!"

"Ok so you take a shower, get dressed, and then it will be after 12… I have some stuff to work on"

"What stuff? You would rather work on stuff than take a shower with me?" Brooke whined kissing him. She hated taking a shower alone… she had a crazy fear that someone was going to come and kill her while she was in there… well that and showers with Lucas were just so much more fun.

"That's not fair"

"Neither are your little secrets broody"

"But you'll like my secrets" Lucas whispered kissing her.

"And you'll like a shower with me"

"I guess I could 'suffer' through a shower with you… if it will make you happy" Lucas said sarcastically pulling Brooke in for another kiss. Things were finally getting back to normal just in time to bring Allie and Chloë home to make everything crazy again. Goofd crazy… but still crazy.

"Your so full of it… come on before your mom comes up!"

Karen and Andy sat in the twin's room trying hard to clean everything up. Brooke had dubbed it hopeless and given up days ago saying there was just too much stuff and there was no hope in trying to get it all put away. But Karen knew better… she had spent her whole life in the same small house having to make everything she, Lucas and sometimes Brooke had fit into tiny rooms. It worried her that Lucas didn't seem too concerned either, usually when it came to these things he was the final push that made Brooke finish it up, but it seemed like having boxes and bags all over the place didn't bother him either. But it bothered her… and that meant it bothered Andy too so they were going to get it finished before those girls got home or else.

"Karen… what are you doing?" Haley asked as she was walking out.

"Cleaning up those poor girls room"

"Shouldn't you make Lucas and Brooke do it?"

"They wont… and the last thing they need is to be tripping over boxes at night trying to get to Chloë and Allie" Karen said continuing to clean like a crazy person. She wanted this room spick and span before the girls came home and the only way that was going to happen was if she cleaned non stop until they got home.

"Right… well you 2 have fun cleaning"

"Bye Haley… bye James"

"Love maybe she is right… these are Lucas and Brooke's children. They need to learn to take responsibility" Andy sighed giving up on trying to put the baby contraption he was working on together. He wasn't even sure what it was much less what it was supposed to do once he was finished with it.

"But they wont… Maybe if it were Lucas alone yes, but too much seriousness scares Brooke and that tends to rub off on Lucas"

"I'm just saying maybe we should worry less about their family, and more about ours"

"Andy we don't have a family" Karen laughed trying to brush the comment off. She had been avoiding this conversation with Andy since Brooke had gone into labor. After he had seen those girls it was like something had gone off in Andy's head and he wanted children… while she didn't.

"Well maybe we should talk about having one, Karen I think its great you are so involved with Lucas, Brooke and the girls but we have our lives to live too"

"Andy… I am too old to have a baby"

"So we'll adopt" Andy said desperately. Then the phone rang and Karen had never been more ready to answer a phone in her life.

"Hey Peyton…"

"Have they brought the girls home yet?"

"No… not until after 12" Karen sighed avoiding eye contact with Andy as she talked to Peyton. She was hoping maybe Peyton was in a chatty mood but it didn't sound like it… she assumed she was either with Jake or watching Jenny for him and that wasn't going to be good for her.

"Well give me a call and let me know how it goes… I'm with Jake"

"Ok… bye"

"Peyton?" Andy asked quietly starting back on the baby contraption. He decided not to push the subject about children with Karen anymore today since he wasn't really in a fighting mood.

"She and Jake want us to call her when the girls get home"

After Brooke finally finished getting ready Lucas was able to drag her out of the house by 11:45. Now that Brooke could fit into her normal clothes again it took her forever to get dressed and ready. Today she claimed she had to look hott for this monumental occasion. True it was a HUGE day… but Lucas still thought it was only because Brooke wanted to wear her new shirt and skirt. They finally left the house after checking the car about a hundred times to make sure they had everything. Brooke was talking a mile a minute just like she always did when she was nervous… and as usual none of it made any since so Lucas just smiled and nodded his… he was really nervous too and so he really wasn't paying much attention to anything. They had been so excited for so long about this and now that it was here he was wishing they had a little more time to prepare for it.

"And then I was thinking that if I am like really bad at this I can just like… I don't know hire someone to help out, because lets face it neither of us know if we are really 'parents' and that way we wouldn't have to worry about the girls hating us when they grow up and… Lucas are you listening to me?" Brooke asked hitting his arm has he parked. He was too quiet and it was making her even more nervous.

"What?"

"Lucas! I am pouring my heart out to you and you aren't listening to me?"

"I'm listening… kinda" Lucas said taking her hand as they walked. He felt bad for not listening to her but he also knew at some point she was going to say something that he couldn't make her feel better about and it was just easier to avoid that today rather that give her a nervous breakdown.

"I hope you listen to our children better than you listen to me"

"Come here… Brooke we're going to be fine, they're going to be fine… stop worrying… ok?" Lucas asked pulling her to his chest and kissing her forehead. He figured this had to make her feel better… because having her in his arms sure as hell made him feel better.

"I'm trying… but its really really not working and you know how I get when I'm worried! Lucas! Your supposed to be the worrier… not me!"

"I'm worried too… but I have enough confidence in us that" Lucas started but Brooke interrupted obviously not buying his little stay strong, be brave act as they waited for the elevator to stop.

"Don't give me that crap Lucas Eugene Scott"

"Why not Brooke Penelope Davis… almost Scott" Lucas laughed giving her another quick kiss.

"Because I say so and Oh My God I am going to kill them!" Brooke shrieked as they walked down to where the girls were in the Nursery.

"What?"

"Ok… so why are my babies… my 2 sweet little babies dressed just alike?" Brooke asked totally pissed off. What was wrong with these people? Had they not listened to one word she had said the whole time the girls had been there? Apparently not…

"Because we always dress twins a like to go home…"

"No… ok you see that's not how this is going to work… how the hell are they supposed to ever become their own people if they are dressed exactly alike? Tell me that… good thing I brought clothes from home"

"Brooke, those outfits are basically just alike" Lucas whispered looking at the too little dresses Brooke had brought from home.

"No… see one is pink with ducks and one is purple with bunnies… the same but different, just like the girls"

"Feel free to change them… they're your babies" The nurse laughed throwing her hands up as she started to walk away. It gave Brooke a great deal of satisfaction that she could now boss the nurses around like they had done her for so many weeks.

"Come on Maureen! I know you are going to miss my constant whining"

"I think you and Lucas are 2 of the most insistent, persistent, and annoying parents I've ever had to deal with… and that's why I am not worried one bit about sending these girls home… come get me when your ready"

"Was that a compliment or did we just get dissed? Lucas asked picking up Chloë.

"The 2nd one I think… Ok girls! Lets change your clothes before the fashion police come and kills mommy for letting those hideous outfit things touch your cute little bodies, Ducks or Bunnies Lucas?"

"Ducks?"

"Ok… now the question is who wears the ducks? Um, Allie can wear the ducks today…"

"Allie… your mother is insane, but she isn't always like this… just when she's awake" Lucas smiled handing Chloë to Brooke and taking Allie from her little bed to dress her.

"How did you dress her faster than me! Chloë… we got beat"

"Are you 2 ready yet?" Maureen asked walking back to wards Brooke and Lucas with a hand full of papers.

"I think so"

"Ok… their discharge papers are all finished, you 2 know the drill, call us if you need anything and send pictures! We're going to miss these 2"

"Hear that girls? You're awesome like that… ok lets get out of here and get you home where I can corrupt you all I want too!" Brooke giggled taking Allie from Lucas so she was holding both girls while Lucas carried all of the other stuff that she had no use whats so ever for.

"Lucas… all I have to say is good luck, 3 girls you are going to need it, especially that one's craziness"

"Yes but he loves every minute of my craziness" Brooke smiled giving Lucas a quick kiss before starting to try and leave. She was so ready to get out of there, go home, kick Karen out and just be alone with Lucas and the girls.

"You 2 better stop before you end up with more babies in here"

"That we don't want… come on girly girls, say bye bye… damn it I swore to myself I wasn't going to cry"

"Thank you guys so much" Lucas sighed hugging the nurses bye and then taking the girls from Brooke before she got so worked up she dropped them or something.

"Ok at the risk of sounding like a Hallmark Card here, you guys mean so much to us, you gave us our babies and that means the world, damn I knew I shouldn't have worn mascara"

"You 2 just take those babies home and spoil them rotten" Maureen laughed giving Brooke a tight hug before letting her go.

"I think we can do that"

"You should see their bedroom right now… and sadly Lucas bought more of the stuff than I did…" Brooke giggled wiping her eyes one last time before stealing the babies back from Lucas.

"I can somehow see that… ok you 2 get out of here with those girls before we decide to keep them I tell you"

"Gladly…"

Peyton and Jake walked downtown by the Riverfront while they waited for Jenny to get out of Dance class. Peyton had been spending a ton of time with them lately… watching Jenny, giving Jake girl advice, and everything else… it was almost like old times. Jake didn't take Peyton's crap and she didn't take his, that way they could be totally honest about everything… at least almost everything. Peyton still hadn't broken it to Jake that she had these crazy un-resolved feelings for Lucas and she knew if she did he would be really disappointed in her… giving her the 'she deserved better than married Lucas' speech which she really didn't want to hear… it kinda just made her want Lucas more.

"So where's Trish?" Peyton asked trying to figure out why Jake was here walking downtown with her instead of hanging out with his girlfriend.

"Back in Jersey… patiently waiting my proposal"

"Ahhh… the big question. When are you going to pop it?"

"I don't know… I have to talk it over with my 2 girls first" Jake smiled throwing away his hot dog wrapper. He realized afterwards he had totally confused Peyton but hadn't meant too.

"Who?"

"You and Jenny… the 2 people I trust most have to give me their approval."

"You've got mine… she's sweet" Peyton smiled taking Jake's arm. For some reason it hurt her to tell Jake that… having him with someone else was one thing but having him married to her… that ruined everything she had worked for with him over the past couple of months.

"Well 1 out of 2 is ok I guess"

"What do you mean?"

"Jenny would just assume I marry you… but I think she likes Trish alright" Jake sighed. Jenny had always seen Peyton like her mother, a mother she had lost at a very young age and was going to get back one day.

"Trish seems really good to her"

"She is… but she isn't her mom"

"Thank god… We don't need anymore Nikki's Jake" Peyton laughed trying to add some humor into the tense conversation. It didn't work… Jake just seemed to get a more serious look on his face before he started talking again.

"I meant she isn't you Peyt. You're the closest thing Jenny has had to a mother and I guess whenever I look for someone to possibly raise Jenny I compare them to you… which really sucks because no one is ever going to be as good to her as you and I need to know basically that if I ask Trish the 'question' would you still be in Jenny's life?"

"Of course Jake! After seeing her again and spending the past couple months with her how could I not be?"

"Just double checking… I don't want things to get awkward or anything… so I'm being totally honest" Jake laughed putting his arm around Peyton as they walked the same path they had walked on their first real date.

"We were always good at the honesty part weren't we Jake?"

"Yea we were"

"Jake… I think I need your help with something"

Lucas drove down through the suburbs of Charlotte. Brooke was so preoccupied with the girls she hadn't even noticed they were driving 30 minutes out of the way… which was exactly what he had hoped would happen. It was a lot easier to get where they needed to go without Brooke whining about wanting to get home… and today would have been even worse if it weren't for Allie and Chloë who were asleep in the back seat while Brooke randomly talked to them about how awesome their lives were going to be and the best ways to ignore Karen. She talked to them not really in a baby voice like she would a kitten or a puppy… but more like she would to Brooke and Haley, like they were 2 of her girlfriends she had to share the latest gossip with. Only when she talked to them she grinned from ear to ear. People may have had their doubts about how Brooke was going to be as a mother, hell even Brooke did but times like this really showed Lucas she was going to be fine… they both were.

"Hey Handsome… where are we?" Brooke asked finally realizing that they definitely weren't downtown Charlotte anymore… but in a neighborhood with trees and parks. Definitely not somewhere she was used to being around.

"Pit stop… grab a baby" Lucas said pulling into a driveway and parking. Brooke looked totally lost and confused… and that was the point. She was so hard to surprise so when he actually had a chance to surprise her he took serious advantage of it.

"Ok… your scaring me, what are we doing here?"

"You'll see"

"I don't want to see… Lets pretend I am blind and I can't see so you have to tell me" Brooke giggled pulling Allie out of her car seat. Only Lucas could find a way to surprise her. Everyone else was so predictable with what they did and how they did it but Lucas always made things interesting and new for her… and that's why she loved him

"Ok… actually… why don't I take both babies on the off chance you might drop them" Lucas said taking Allie from Brooke as the walked towards the house.

"Why would I drop them? Lucas what did you do? If this is were your whore lives I don't want to meet her… damn this place is huge"

"Your mother seriously needs therapy girls… But that's why we love her"

"Lucas! This isn't funny… and don't tickle me to make me laugh either…" Brooke giggled as they walked into the empty house. That's when it hit her.

"So I was thinking you could go buy that damn table you wanted so bad and talked about forever and put it in here, since it will actually fit"

"What?"

"Allie, Chloë… right there, this is one of the few times mommy will ever be speechless" Lucas whispered to both the girls while Brooke stood there truly speechless for once in her life. She did look happy though trying to utter some kind of word as they stood there.

"I- Lucas is this ours! You bought us a house… Lucas! Its beautiful… look at these rooms! And the floors! And its huge! Do you know what I could do with a place like this? I could throw a seriously awesome keg party! Better yet! It's so big we may go days without seeing your mother in here! It has a pool! Do you know how much shopping I am going to have to do for this place?"

"Thank god daddy has a good job…"

"This was your secret! That's mean Lucas… so very mean, and fabulous at the same time! Oh My God! Lucas… who did this?" Brooke asked as they walked upstairs into the nursery. It was painted a pale pink with a white trim. Across the walls were little murals of butterflies, bumblebees, bunnies and little ducks. There were even the pale green cribs and furniture to match everything.

"Peyton and Haley… they felt really bad for not throwing you a baby shower and so they figured designing the girls room might make up for it"

"Its so much bigger than the one at home! Stuff might actually fit… How much did you spend on this place?"

"Yea… we wont go there" Lucas laughed laying the girls down into one of the cribs so he could show Brooke more of the room. It didn't really matter how much he had spent, it was just that Brooke looked truly happy… without any worry or that little hint of sadness she had had the past couple of months… and that was worth every penny to him.

"You are the best fiancé ever, you know that?"

"I try" Lucas smiled kissing her forehead

"Seriously Luke… you knew I didn't want the girls to come home to an apartment, most guys wouldn't care…but you do and I love you for it"

"I should buy us a house more often"

"We could stand to have a beach house…" Brooke giggled figuring it couldn't hurt to go a head and put that idea into his head while he was in a good mood.

"I've got to pay for this one first"

"Is our room big?"

"Really big" Lucas laughed pointing her the direction of their bedroom across the hall.

"So we could get an even bigger bed?"

"What is it with you and big beds?"

"Because you and I can have some serious fun on big beds" Brooke smiled raising her eyebrows as she walked across the room to where Chloë and Allie were laying

"So true… lets get the girls back to the apartment before my mom calls the police since we've been gone so long"

"Chloë, Allie… wave bye bye to the really awesome fabulous big house for now… daddy is making us leave and go back to the ugly little apartment"

"We'll be back…"


	20. Chapter 20

Hey you guys! Chapter 20! This story is really getting up there! But as long as you gys keep reading I'll keep writing! Remember… if any of you have ANY ideas on what should happen post it in your reviews! I've said it before, YOU guys are the ones having to read this… I'm just the writer and if there is something you want then feel free to tell me! I love ideas… hahaha saves me from the pain of writers block! While I am thinking about it I wanna thank Kaela for helping me with SOOO many chapters… without her there might not be a story! Hahaha anyways please read and review!

Brooke and Lucas laid in bed with Allie and Chloë between them asleep just like they had done every morning since the girls had come home. It wasn't their old tradition of making out and all that goes with it but it was a new and better one in Brooke's opinion. It wasn't like they were lacking when it came to their sex life… so that little morning ritual having to go wasn't the end of the world… plus it was 10 times more fun to lay there with the girls and talk. It made Brooke feel more mature and it also gave her more time to whine to Lucas about leaving her. He had to leave for his play offs in less than 2 hours and she really wasn't looking forward to being here alone with Karen and the girls. At least when Lucas was home they could over ride Karen's pushiness, but with Lucas gone Brooke had to fend for herself when it came to Karen and the girls and that was definitely going to be interesting.

"Are we ever going to un-pack this place?" Lucas asked looking at the piled up boxes against the labeled "Brucas room". They were lucky they had a bed up… much less sheets on it and pillows considering how busy they were. Who knew 2 babies that were so small could take up that much time and energy.

"Not if I can help it"

"Maybe I'll get back from play off's and it will be all un-packed"

"Or maybe hell will freeze over, Dan will become god and the girls might sleep through the night" Brooke giggled rolling her eyes at the sleeping babies on Lucas's chest… not that she blamed them… Lucas's chest was a comfortable place to sleep, she'd take advantage of it too.

"Yea that'll never happen"

"At least their room is unpacked and all pretty!"

"That's why they cant sleep in there… that place is like Toys R Us… what kid could sleep in a toy store?" Lucas laughed. It was sad when people tried to send presents but couldn't because they already bad everything…

"And whose fault is that Broody?"

"Ours"

"Besides… when have we ever had them sleep in there? Admit it Luke if they weren't in here with us we'd be nervous wrecks" Brooke whispered smiling at the babies. They hadn't left their site since they got home and it was driving Karen crazy. So crazy she had spent all of the past week looking through adoption papers with Andy.

"We'd be? Try we are…"

"We're better than we were 3 weeks ago!"

"Remember when it was just us and we could lay around all day and do whatever we wanted, whenever we wanted?" Lucas yawned. Sleep deprivation was getting to both him and Brooke so times when they could just lay there with the girls asleep were precious and far between.

"Seriously… how boring was that?"

"Very… ok I've got to unpack so I can pack" Lucas said laying the babies on Brooke's chest… of course now they didn't wake up, but if it had been 2 in the morning and he had done that they both would have been screaming bloody murder.

"No…. Broody… stay in the bed with us"

"I have to leave in like 2 hours, and I still haven't figured out what I am going to do about the dinner Friday night"

"Luke… I can come if you want me too" Brooke said trying to sound a little tiny bit like she meant it. For his sake, she did hate he had to go alone with out her, and she wanted to go but she also didn't want to leave the girls with Karen for a week

"And leave them?"

"Take um… Take Andy with you! Start the rumor your gay!"

"We've already been that route if you don't remember…besides Mike might get jealous" Lucas laughed pulling clothes out of his box. This was pointless…maybe if it stayed bad enough long enough Karen would get annoyed with it and unpack for them like she had done with every other room.

"You could always meet some random bar slut and take her… that could be very interesting"

"Why am I leaving the girls alone with you for a week so you can corrupt them again?"

"Because you don't have choice… does he girls? Besides… this is perfect time for Haley, Peyton and I to work on wedding stuff… unless you want me to wait so you can help" Brooke smiled sarcastically. She knew he hated wedding stuff… and so she purposely asked him what flowers he liked and how many people to invite on a regular basis… just to annoy him.

"No… no you go ahead… as much as it hurts me to have to miss the planning of our wedding… I am just going to have to learn to deal with it"

"Uh huh… you're such a guy, help me feed the girls"

"Where's my mom? Isn't she usually begging to feed them by now?" Lucas asked starting to worry… clockwork Karen wasn't yelling at them to keep the babies on schedule for once.

"She probably got lost in the house somewhere… I don't know… maybe she and Andy finally made up and they are…"

"Gross… that's my mom"

"I was going to say scrap booking…" Brooke giggled sticking her tongue at him. She had glad that she wasn't the only one Karen was driving totally insane… it was Andy, and Lucas too…

"Sure you were… and that's why you have those little lie lines on your forehead"

"What? I do not have lie lines…"

"Yes you do! You get 2 little lines on your forehead whenever you lie" Lucas laughed laying back down beside Brooke. He'd pack later… he wasn't going to get anything done with Brooke and the girls in here.

"Its time I find a new man… someone who cant tell when I'm lying"

"Good luck… but I like your lie lines" Lucas smiled kissing her forehead

"Do you really have to go?" Brooke whined not looking him in the eyes. She knew if she did it was just going to make things that much harder. How pathetic was she that she was too scared to stay home alone without her Lucas?

"Its only 5 days"

"I know… but you realize I haven't been away from you for 5 days since like our senior year… that was 5 years for me to get way too attached to you and if I cry you cant hold it against me!"

"I'll call you like 5 times a day" Lucas said kissing her and then taking the babies back so Brooke could sit up and rant better… he knew she wanted too but wouldn't until he gave her the chance

"You better… and bring back presents… all can be forgiven with presents"

"I can do presents… Allie's demanding food"

"Allie… I am whining to your daddy for presents… this is benefiting you too." Brooke said taking Allie from Lucas and sticking her tongue at him one last time before deciding to take Chloë too.

Peyton drove up to Brooke and Lucas's house right behind Haley. Seeing the house made her feel sick to her stomach. Who got to live like this? In high school they were taught the people with the good jobs, who made good grades, were nice to everyone, never partied… they were the ones who got to live the dream like. People like Haley… but while Haley wasn't struggling she didn't get to live in some mansion and stay home with her baby all day… she actually had to work to afford their 3-bedroom house. Meanwhile Brooke, the most popular, party hardy girl in high school never even had to stop living like she was 16 because everything was being handed to her on a silver platter. The hott but loving pro basket ball playing husband, identical twin girls, Brooke the stay at home mom who does nothing but shop… she was living out the 21st century cliché of a rich family… a clishe that Peyton wanted to be living out more than anything. Now she was here to help plan a wedding that she had at one time planned on destroying. Not that hanging out with Jake and Jenny wasn't fun… only now Jake was getting married too and he didn't have the time like he used too… making Peyton once again feel depressed and lonely… and really want Lucas.

"Hey Hales, Peyton" Lucas said taking little James from Haley. He was definitely Nathan's child… down to the big brown eyes and dark hair. Not a bit of Haley in that baby anywhere.

"Hey Luke… isn't it a little early for you to be off?"

"I was supposed to leave an hour ago… but the car wont start"

"Brooke?" Haley laughed assuming Brooke had found a way to sabotage his trip to keep him home with her

"At first I thought maybe but Brooke couldn't figure out how to screw up a car if her life depended on it"

"How about not taking the convertible? Leave it here with Brooke and we'll get it fixed"

"A 2 seater with Brooke and twins? Speaking of that can you guys keep Brooke pre-occupied while I'm gone… just don't let her get lonely, or sad or stressed out?" Lucas asked scatching his head as he spoke… like he always did when he was stressed out.

"You got it… if you can get there"

"So true…"

"I can take you if you want, actually it would work really well that way because I really need to stop by my dads and he's only about 30 minutes away from there" Peyton lied seeing the perfect opportunity. Lucas didn't know her dad was in Maryland and if her plan worked they wouldn't be leaving the hotel room much.

"That would be great… let me go tell Brooke bye"

"Already… I was hoping it wasn't going to start" Brooke whined into Lucas's chest as she hugged him. This totally sucked. Damn basketball and its play offs! Didn't they know this was a bad time?

"It didn't… but Peyton's going to ride up there so she can see her dad"

"You and Peyton… wont that be cozy"

"Brooke… I love you, if you want I'll leave you on speaker phone the whole ride up?" Lucas laughed, he saw how uncomfortable Brooke looked with the whole situation and thought about just calling Mike to turn around and come get him but then Brooke came around.

"No… have fun, love you too… remember presents, say bye bye to daddy girls"

"Bye girls… I love you, Brooke… call me if you need anything… ok?"

"You got it" Brooke smiled giving him a really good kiss just to piss Peyton off. But Lucas didn't have to know that. Men were so clueless when it came to this sort of thing… it was really sad

"Come on Luke… road trip"

"That was very mature of you Brooke" Haley laughed as Lucas and Peyton walked to her car together.

"That little crackwhore… she knew exactly what she was doing! Allie, Chloë That's what you call evil. Pure Evil… damn whore what the hell is her problem? You don't see me going after Jake or anyone else she likes or I don't know… is married too! Why the hell cant she let is just be happy? You know why? Because she is acting like coked up whore, that's why…" Brooke muttered rolling her eyes at Peyton as she sat down on the front porch steps. Her little rants always made her feel better… but she had a feeling she was going to need a lot of little rants with this one.

"Why'd you let him go?"

"Because I trust him… just not her, and besides what kind of person would I be if I said no… if she tries anything we'll just frame her for Karen's murder"

"Karen's Murder?" Haley laughed looking to make sure Karen was no wear in earshot. That was the last thing Brooke needed.

"2 birds with one stone… lets go plan a wedding"

"Glad to see your back to your normal self… clothes and all"

"Me too… it feels good… almost like high school again, only this time I have my little minions on my side… and I don't need a fake ID anymore, and I don't have to listen to anyone, except Lucas and he is pretty reasonable" Brooke said pretty much talking to the girls and not Haley. She found herself doing that a lot lately.

"Whose that?" Haley asked seeing a silver Lexus pull into the driveway where Lucas and Peyton had just backed out

"My mother"

In the car Peyton was talking a mile a minute… almost as much as Brooke did usually, which was totally unlike Peyton and was making Lucas uncomfortable. He was already missing the girls and Brooke and kinda just wanted to sit and think… which was what he and Peyton were usually best at when they were around each other. But apparently not today, she seemed almost nervous as she talked to Lucas… slurring her words and forgetting what she was saying. It was the all too familiar feeling that he had had at the beginning of their senior year. So he decided to talk to her… maybe she would stop shaking.

"So… other than running the café and Tric while my moms gone… what are you doing?" Lucas asked stopping his IPOD pretending he had been listening to Peyton the whole time. He just hoped she hadn't always said something about her work.

"Oh, um not much really… living off what I make drawing… that sort of thing. Its nice to have a steady income though, you've gotta love having money"

"I don't really care about the money… you know I'm content with a book and my Ipod, actually if I didn't have Brooke to spend it all I don't know what Id do"

"You'd probably have a lot more than you have now" Peyton laughed starting to feel more comfortable. Talking about Brooke wasn't as bad as she thought it would be… not nearly as awkward.

"That's the truth… but money's not worth anything if you don't have something to spend it on… what's the use of having it if its just going to sit in a bank somewhere"

"Coming from the guy who wouldn't even spring for a limo to take us all to graduation"

"Dude… you don't need a limo for graduation!" Lucas insisted rolling his eyes then laughing. He couldn't believe she was bringing this up after all this time.

"I know… that's what you said over and over… We tired to tell you we did need one but no… not until Brooke begged you did you finally say ok. You knew even then didn't you… about you two?"

"Part of you always knows I think. You know that's all I wish for the girls when there older… that they find someone who loves them as much as I love Brooke"

"Oh god" Peyton said making a gagging motion with her finger in her throat. It had happened… Lucas was officially a dad, as screwed up as that was it was also kinda cute and funny to see him acting like that.

"What? Don't laugh at me! I'm serious… when you have kids you'll get it"

"If you say so… graduation… at least you remember what happened"

Graduation… that had been an interesting day if there ever was one… especially considering all the drama everyone had in their lives at the time. He and Brooke had slept together the night before, Peyton was pretty much high the whole graduation, Haley and Nathan were right in the middle of a pregnancy scare, Jake was gone, the only people who seemed to have everything in order were Mouth and Erica.

"Ok… so I chose the 5 of you because well basically you're the only ones who said yes and aren't drunk out of your minds… just say what we practiced" Whitey said handing them each a sheet of paper to look over before going out to make their speeches

"Are you kidding me? Golly… my Experience at Tree Hill High was neat? I'm not saying that" Brooke laughed crumbling up her paper and throwing it at Peyton to see if she'd even notice.

"That's not as bad as mine… Gee, I wish I never had to leave this educational institute? Who wrote this crap?" Lucas asked squinting at the paper

"Mouth…"

"Screw this"

"Hold it you 5! I don't give a damn what your issues are today! Brooke, Lucas… you have to live together all summer… so my suggestion, deal with your sexual issues. Nathan and Haley! Take a goddamn pregnancy test! And Peyton… drink some coffee and take a cold shower…I'll be back" Whitey said shutting them in the small classroom as he left. Leave it to Whitey to know exactly what was going on

"He's good"

"So are we actually going to say this crap?" Nathan asked looking down at his paper that read 'The things I have learned here are priceless to me, come to Tree Hill High and you will see'

"Hell no… who wants to get out of here" Brooke asked flashing her devious smile at Lucas.

"And miss graduation?"

"Its not like anyone is here to watch me…"

"She's got point, I'm in" Lucas said throwing his paper at the trashcan in the corner of the room and missing.

"I cant… my parents are here"

"I cant… her parents are here" Nathan yawned glaring at Haley.

"Peyton?"

"Huh?" Peyton muttered wiping her washed out eyes to try and focus on who was asking her a question and pretend she was actually lucent enough to be here

"Never mind… come on Broody, let's end this school year the way we started it"

"And how was that?"

"I'm not really sure… and I wasn't sure then either, lets go" Brooke giggled grabbing his hand. This was going to be fun… her and Lucas alone all summer in Tree Hill, living together. Talk about a dream come true. Stuff like that never really happened!

"They're so going to have sex" Haley muttered as they walked out

"Where are we going?"

"Its kinda hot… Beach sounds fun"

"We don't have suits" Lucas said squinting at Brooke who was giggling as the snuck past Whitey's office

"Exactly"

Brooke sat on the couch with the girls while her mother, yes HER mother cried with her face buried in her hands like someone had died. Talk about a site…Apparently becoming a grandmother was the end of the world… but not as bad as finding out your only daughter was getting married to a Scott. Brooke pretty much found the whole thing amusing… and apparently so did Allie and Chloë because this was the quietest they had been since she and Lucas had brought them home. But this served her mother right… she shouldn't have just shown up! She hadn't seen her in 5 years, of course things were going to be different.

"Why would you do this to me! Are you trying to punish me?"

"No mom… I'm trying to have a life… my OWN life" Brooke sighed not believing this. How did things like this always happen when Lucas was gone? Was there some kind of rule she had to deal with these things all on her own to prove she was worthy of some great prize or something?

"You did this just because I wouldn't like it didn't you! You knew how I felt about THAT boy… and now you have gone off and had his babies and they are his aren't they… because if you tell me they aren't…"

"Mother… their his, and you can leave now" Brooke smiled pointing to the door like that was actually going to work… yea right. In her dreams maybe. That woman was like a termite… once you had her you couldn't get rid of her no matter how hard you tried.

"What am I supposed to tell your father?"

"I don't know… how about something like 'honey… Brooke is very happy with her life right now, she loves her fiancé and she has 2 fabulous little babies… lets be good parents and stay out of her life for once"

"Brooke… you're not thinking rationally… It's probably the hormones. Give those 2 to their nanny and lets go out and have some lunch" Her mother said pulling out her wallet and counting her bills. It made Brooke want to gag.

"Allie! Chloë! Did you hear that? You have a Nanny! No… Mom the girls not have a Nanny"

"And why not?"

"Because Lucas and I are perfectly capable of taking care of our children… we made them… we can raise them, besides I don't want them to have a nanny" Brooke said getting comfortable on the couch with the girls. She had a feeling they were going to be there for a while at this rate.

"You loved your nannies Brooke!"

"I know I did! I loved them more than you! And I hated you for that…unlike you I like being with my babies"

"Brooke… lets not do this, I did what was best for you as a child"

"Here we go… Chloë, Allie your first lesson in Bull shit… get ready" Brooke sighed rolling her eyes again at her mom.

"Brooke, what's going on?" Karen asked walking into the living room carrying baby blankets.

"Hey Karen, the grim reaper decided to stop bye and say Hi…Mom this is Karen… Lucas's mom"

"Here… give me the girls, they can come with me and nap"

"They're fine" Brooke smiled wanting Karen to go away and leave the girls alone for once… they didn't have a Nanny but they sure had Karen which sometimes was almost as bad.

"You're active in the girls lives?" Brooke's mother asked as if something suddenly went off, and Brooke knew what it was. Karen was the model grandmother, always there for her grandchildren and children, helping out, cooking… it was like competition.

"Yes…Brooke, take a break"

"No… Karen we're fine, thanks" Brooke said getting annoyed. What part of 'leave us alone for once' didn't she get? It wasn't like she was saying Karen could never see the girls again… she just wanted to sit there with them.

"Well I can be a grandmother too"

"Why… because you're jealous that Karen is?" Brooke laughed. This was unbelievable…

"No… because I want us to be closer, let me help"

"We don't need your help, thanks… Brooke its best if they stay on schedule, I know"

"There are 2 of them… Brooke you look like you need sleep, give them here"

"No… the girls need me, not you!" Karen said gritting her teeth and trying to take Chloë from Brooke.

"I'm there grandmother too! I know something about little girls"

"Guess what! I'll tell you… I'm their mother and I don't need either of you! I can take care of MY babies… yes I know… shocking but you 2 are welcome to stay here and duke it out if you'd like, I'm going to go spend some quality time with my babies, alone" Brooke smiled. She knew she was acting pissy but she didn't really give a damn. Maybe this would show Karen and her mother that they had no rights to her girls what so ever… she could do just as good of a job as they could if not better.

"Brooke… you cant take them out!"

"Watch me… They're 4 months old, they were a loud to go out a month ago…oh and they're mine… so actually I can take them out. Allie, Chloë you wanna go to the park with mommy?"

"Brooke!" Karen yelled once last time as Brooke headed into the kitchen.

Peyton walked with Lucas into the hotel lobby hoping he would invite her up. She didn't want to see her dad, and she hoped Lucas would realize that and offer to let her stay so she could talk to him. They had had a fun ride up… talking and laughing just like they had back in high school. All the sparks were there and they deep connection that once was, was shining back through again. Now the hard part was telling him and dealing with the guilt of doing this to Brooke. Her best friend… she had just gotten her back and now she was going to ruin everything again. But it was like Karen had once told her… Best friends can forgive each other for anything… so she and Brooke would be fine. Hopefully Brooke would be able to find someone or maybe things between Peyton and Lucas wouldn't even work out. But she had to try…

"So…" Peyton said after they had checked in and were waiting for the elevator. This was the moment of truth and she planned on it working out perfectly.

"Thanks so much for driving me Peyton… seriously I appreciate it"

"Hey, no problem… you'd do the same for me"

"Yea… so tell your dad I said hi" Lucas said as the elevator opened. He started to get in but Peyton grabbed him by the hand and stopped him before he had a chance. He knew this had been too good to be true… now dare he be friends with Peyton and still be with Brooke. Of course not… it didn't work that way.

"I actually was thinking about not seeing my dad. Maybe I could stay here and watch you play"

"I guess if you want too… I'm sure they have an extra room"

"Or I could stay in your room" Peyton said playing with his fingers as she talked to him.

"Peyton… no"

"Lucas…come on, didn't you have fun coming up here?"

"Yea… I did but as friends, I wont do that to Brooke, or you again… or my girls. I'm sorry" Lucas said trying to be nice about it although he wasn't sure why. She didn't deserve nice, or anything for that matter…

"Is this because of Brooke?" Peyton snapped rolling her eyes at him

"You mean my fiancé and the mother of my children… yea I think so… and me, and the fact I don't want to be with you Peyton!"

"Are you sure about that?"

Brooke drove aimlessly around Charlotte basically wasting her gas. Allie was in the backseat screaming while Chloë slept. It was almost 3 and it wasn't like they had anywhere to be… or anything to do. She had fed and changed the girls and usually they were asleep my now but Allie just wasn't going to have it. She was crying so loud and hard her poor little face was red and she was burning up. Finally not being able to take the screaming Brooke pulled into a parking lot to let herself cry and make sure she didn't wreck the car. Why the hell was this so hard? If she went home she was just going to be proving to her mother and Karen that she couldn't do this… but Allie who was still screaming even when Brooke laid her up against her chest was burning up… and there was nothing Karen or her mother was going to be able to do for that other than blame Brooke for taking her out. Lucas would know what to do… but if she called him he was going to want to come home if he thought that Allie was sick… and they both knew he needed to be there. So now it was just her… own her own with her babies.

"Allie… baby don't cry! Mommy doesn't know what to do… you've got to help me out here ok? Ok… so your not like super hot, just a little warm… that's a good sign! Or not… damn it… oops mommy didn't say Damn it, screw this… plan B I'm going to put you down for just a second so we can go see someone who is going to make you feel all better ok?" Brooke whispered kissing little Allie's head and putting her back in her car seat so she could drive. She needed to do something before she started crying harder than Allie.

Brooke drove slowly until she pulled into a short driveway in a cute little neighborhood and then sat in the car for a second rocking little Allie back and forth one last time to try and calm her down… it didn't work. After pulling sleeping Chloë into one arm and still trying to calm Allie down in her other she made her way up to the drown door at the house. Realizing she didn't have any hands to knock with she decided kicking the door was here best bet… they'd understand. Finally after giving it a few good kicks she heard footsteps and the door opened.

"Brooke…" Erica gasped coming opening the door standing next to Mouth

"Erica… I need your help"


	21. Chapter 21

This chapter is all about closure for certain story lines! I had to end some because they were driving me CRAZY! You guys know I get bored with my own writing easily! Hahaha so I am going on vacation next week! I don't know if I will get another update up before I go or not but I will try really hard! I promise! Enjoy this chapter and thanks soo much for all the reviews!

"Sure come in" Erica said taking the babies from Brooke who was all to pieces. She was still in shock to see Brooke at her house, much less to see her with 2 infants

"Are you ok Brooke? What's wrong"?

"Hey Mouth… Something's wrong with Allie… She's all red and she wont stop crying and I didn't know what to do… I don't know what to do and I heard Erica were a pediatrician and"

"Brooke… calm down… ½ the problem is probably you crying. Babies can sense emotion and you freaking out is probably adding to it…she's just a little warm ok?" Erica smiled trying to calm Brooke down as she looked over the baby.

"Ok…"

"Here take…"

"Chloë" Brooke said taking Chloë back while Erica laid Allie down on the couch to look at her. Brooke's hands shook as she rocked sleeping Chloë back and forth to calm her own nerves.

"How old are they?"

"4 months… is she ok? The doctor said I could take them out and we had only been gone for like an hour when she started crying and"

"Brooke… calm down, I think your worse off than she is" Erica laughed motioning to Mouth to sit Brooke down somewhere.

"When did you have babies?" Mouth asked trying to get Brooke's attention off of Allie and onto conversation. But Brooke didn't want to talk… she was too worried. What she really wanted to do was go throw up…

"4 months ago… but they've only been home about 7 weeks and I really don't want to have to take them back and Lucas is gone for the week and my mother and Karen are going at it at my house and"

"Lucas?"

"Yea" Brooke smiled. She had forgotten she hadn't seen Mouth or Erica since right after graduation… and started to wonder why she hadn't kept up with them

"And we weren't invited to the wedding?" Erica laughed

"No wedding yet…we've been engaged for goddamn ever though… Chloë and Allie were kind of a surprise"

"Brooke… she's fine, tiny temperature, probably a little cold but I wouldn't worry… you look drained"

"I am…and you can only imagine Lucas who is playing in the play offs this week… it's just been crazy around our house the past couple of weeks and I'm a nervous wreck when them alone… I just don't know if I can do this" Brooke sighed leaning back against the couch with the both her girls in her arms.

"Looks like your doing ok to me… she's already asleep"

"Yes but now Chloë is awake… god forbid they sleep at the same time, right baby?" Brooke smiled at Chloë who was now wide awake from the excitement and ready for her fair share of attention.

"Its good to see you Brooke"

"You too! Thanks so much… seriously, I'll let you 2 get back to whatever before I pass out on your couch"

"You could stay for dinner, catch up if you want" Erica said seeing how tired Brooke looked. Plus it could be good to catch up with Brooke, find out exactly how she ended up with twins.

"Really?"

"Yea…we love company, you just have to let us play with the babies!"

"Go ahead… they love attention and my arms could definitely use the break"

"Hey there! You look just like your mommy!" Erica said in baby talk to little Chloë while Brooke handed Allie to Mouth and laid back against the couch.

"Identical?" Mouth started to ask but by the time he got it out Brooke's eyes were closed

"She's asleep!"

Lucas was standing with Peyton in the lobby when Mike and some of the other guys walked up. The whole situation didn't look good. In fact considering Peyton still had her hand on Lucas's made it look even worse. Mike of course didn't catch anything wrong with that picture. To him that was totally normal… but to everyone else it looked like they were holding hands and Peyton apparently realized this and took advantage of the situation by grabbing his other hand and smiling. He couldn't believe it, that she would sink that low just to get back at him. She had said it herself once… you cant help who you love. But where she was trying to force him into cheating on Brooke again with her and it wasn't going to happen.

"Scott! You're late"

"Sorry coach… my car wouldn't start so I had to catch a ride with Brooke's friend Peyton" Lucas said putting a huge emphasis on 'Brooke's friend' so that maybe the situation might not look as bad… or could possibly look worse now that he thought about it with what he had said.

"Uh huh… and how is Brooke?"

"She's great… she really wanted to come but she really wasn't ready to be away from the girls yet…"

"And the girls are?" The coach asked glaring at Peyton. It showed a lot for Brooke that his team and coach loved her so much and were so protective of her.

"They're great…I miss them already"

"Dude… those babies are going to be so hott"

"Mike!" Lucas sighed shaking his head. He hoped to god by the time Allie and Chloë were 18 that Mike would be long gone and far away from them.

"What… that should be a compliment"

"You idiot! You never say that about a man's daughters… they're cute, not hott! Go get a god damn taxi"

"Sorry coach… you're daughters hott too" Mike yelled as he ran towards the door to try and grab a taxi. Well more like pranced in Lucas's opinion. He would have sworn Mike actually was gay if he wasn't so into girls.

"We're all going to dinner Scott, you coming"

"Yea"

"And her" Coach asked glaring at Peyton. That should have been enough right there to make her want to say far far away from Lucas and the team. But just to be on the safe side Lucas added in his own comment.

"No… She is going to see her dad"

"Lucas…" Peyton said struggling to keep him from walking away. This wasn't going as planned at all… what the hell was this some kind of Lucas and Brooke love fest? People here acted like Lucas and Brooke had never had their fights. Like they were this perfect couple where nothing went wrong when really if there was a couple out there that was full of issues, it was them.

"Peyton… not here, not now"

"But"

"No" Lucas said finally giving up and walking away. He didn't have to stand there and argue with her… he didn't owe her anything.

"Everything ok with you and Brooke?" Peyton heard the coach ask once they had walked a little ways away.

"We're fine… it's her friend who needs the help"

That was the final straw for Peyton. She stood there watching the guy she had based her whole love life and existence around and he had turned her down again. Even worse… he had done it in front of everyone. Now she had a 2 choices… fight for him, or let him be. Either way she was never going to have him… all of him at least. She never had. As much as she hated to admit it a little piece of his heart had always been with Brooke. She had been on and off with Lucas a lot in high school but that final break up was for that reason alone. She knew then and she was learning again that it didn't matter how much she tried to get Lucas, and even if she did get him… what was the point if he was just going to spend all their time together wishing she was Brooke like they had done those few short weeks they were together the last time.

_They were both sitting in her bedroom while Peyton drew and Lucas stared at her wall. At first she thought he was admiring her artwork, but then it hit her what he was really looking at. The picture she had drawn of Brooke Sophomore year reading "He said he just wants to be friends" In the picture Peyton had captured almost perfectly how hurt and sad Brooke had been at that time. The picture broke her heart but how good she had done on it was the reason she kept it up. Although now seeing Lucas stare at it so longingly was enough to make her want to take it down._

"_So…should I leave so you and the picture can have a little privacy?" Peyton laughed snapping Lucas out of his daze. He hadn't realized he had been so out of it until he looked at the time. 10 minutes staring at the same piece of artwork probably wasn't making him look like the best boyfriend._

"_How can you sleep with that thing up?"_

"_I don't know… it helps me remember what not to be I guess"_

"_Yea… I know what you mean" Lucas sighed. He didn't need to go any further with this… talking about Brooke just made things weird, especially since Peyton knew how Lucas felt about Brooke. Even if he was with her._

"_Speaking of…where is our best friend?"_

"_At home… redoing my room for the 100th time"_

"_Why?" Peyton laughed trying to figure out why Brooke's newest fascination was redoing Lucas's bedroom. It was getting really annoying since Brooke needed him there every night to help her move furniture around_

"_I think it gives her a excuse to go through my stuff"_

"_Yea, Jake used to like…Never mind"_

"_Why do we do this to ourselves Peyton?" Lucas asked after a long pause. They both knew what he was talking about but Peyton decided to play dumb and act like she had no idea… maybe that would help the conversation be a little less awkward._

"_Do what?"_

"_This… sit here and pretend we want to be with each other so that we have an excuse not to tell Brooke and Jake how we feel…again in my case. We spend our whole day together avoiding talking about them basically, and I don't want to do it anymore"_

"_Lucas… I don't want to be with Jake, I want you" Peyton cried not believing what she was hearing. And people called her the wishy washy one… why couldn't Lucas just choose a girl… ok so he had chosen a girl, better question. Why couldn't Lucas just choose her?_

"_Then why have we been 'together' now for almost 2 weeks and we haven't even kissed?"_

"_It hurts too much Lucas! Fine… you want Brooke! Go and get her! She is right here in Tree hill… you can go home right now, find her, kiss her and live happily ever after. But Jake isn't! I don't even know where he is and the second you leave me I am going to be alone again"_

"_Isn't that better than living a lie?" Lucas asked seeing the desperate look in Peyton's eyes. She looked so upset and scared he almost regretted saying everything. But if he didn't he was just going to be doing her more damage… she didn't need to be in a relationship that consisted of a lie, neither of them did._

"_Maybe for you… I was ready to move on, with you"_

"_I'm sorry Peyton"_

"_And what if you get home and Brooke doesn't want to be with you" Peyton asked causing Lucas to stand silent for a second before finally speaking._

"_At least she'll know I still love her"_

Peyton assumed after that, that something she had said must have had some effect on Lucas because he didn't tell Brooke. At least not that she ever found out… that was the night she had turned to drugs to get her through everything she was feeling. Loosing Jake, then Lucas. There had come a point where all she knew was even after Lucas had broken up with her, he had still been there for her… and she was guessing now that's what she had based their 'love' off of. When really now neither of them was even the same person they had been in that bedroom. It wasn't so much anymore that she envied Brooke for being with Lucas. Lucas was a great guy and all… caring, sweet, honorable as hell apparently. It was the fact that Brooke Davis, the one other girl who had close to as many issues as she had had in high school, had someone. Not only someone… she had who she wanted. She had 'her' someone. While Peyton had no one…

Brooke woke up on Mouth and Erica's couch with a collie licking her in the face. Probably the nastiest wake up call she had ever had… Mouth, Erica and the girls were nowhere in site but she could hear them talking and laughing in the other room. At least she had gotten a quick nap in. Even if it was on someone else's couch. She figured before going to find the girls she's call Lucas and let him know the craziness that was today, but he had beaten her to it. Her phone was flashing 2 new voice mails when she pulled it out of her pocketbook. It was also flashing the time. 9:23! It was one thing to sleep on someone else's couch… but for 6 hours! Now she felt really bad about leaving Mouth and Erica with the girls that long… although they didn't really sound like they minded judging from the laughing coming from the other room. After calling Lucas and relaying him the events of the day, and of course whining to him to come home she walked back to the bedroom where Mouth and Erica were playing with the girls.

"Hey guys" Brooke smiled sitting down on the floor next to the girls who were for some reason stripped down to their diapers. At least neither of them were crying and they both smiled at the site of her which was their newest thing. They had both learned that when they cry loud enough, Brooke or Lucas ran to them. Now most of the time as soon as Brooke or Lucas walked into where ever they were crying, the crying stopped and it was all smiles.

"Brooke, your up"

"I'm really sorry… I don't usually fall asleep on people's couches… well at least not since high school"

"You're fine… we had fun" Mouth said handing both the babies to Brooke. It amazed her how much lighter both the girls felt when her arms weren't dead tired.

"Hey girls! Did you have fun? Yea…uh huh… I can't wait until they can talk"

"It wont be long…"

"They'll so say mama first, at least they better or I'll never hear the end of it from Lucas" Brooke laughed hoping she was right. But then as long as their first word wasn't 'grandma' she didn't really care.

"Just to make ya feel a little better, mama is easier to say than Dada… so chances are they'll say mama first"

"Or with my luck it will be something like shit or man whore…"

"I think we finally learned to tell them apart, Allie… Chloë" Mouth said trying to point them out to Brooke. It was insane how hard it was to tell them apart with Brooke holding both of them side by side. On top of that they both looked so much like Brooke, it made it that much harder to concentrate.

"Nope…"

"So close"

"You had a 50/50 shot too! Ok my little minions… are you ready to go home? We've still got so many people to corrupt and! Its Nip Tuck night, we'll go home, get wasted, pass out on the bathroom floor, just kidding before I give Erica a heart attack… But we will watch Nip Tuck and crawl into the nice warm comfy bed, miss daddy and ignore your 2 psycho crazy bitch grandmothers" Brooke giggled in something that was a mix between baby talk and sarcasm. She was ready to get home though… the more she thought about climbing into her comfy bed with the girls and doing nothing but watching Dr. Christian Troy… the sleepier she got again. The only thing missing was Lucas… and even though she missed him like crazy it was nice to spend some one on one time with the girls. At least that's what she kept telling herself to try and forget she was going to be without him tonight.

"Ah… That sucks"

"Tell me about it… try telling your mother your engaged and have twins girls all in the same day… when I left she and Karen were going all Jerry Springer on me. Hey! Maybe they killed each other and I wont have to deal with either of them!"

"Brooke" Mouth gasped. Apparently I n her absence he had forgotten her crazy sense of humor… which meant she was definitely going to have to stop by and visit the to of them more often

"Your right… That's too much to ask for, ok girly girls! As proud of you as I am for being little strippers and all… lets get you dressed and we'll go home and have out girls night, where I'll teach you to strip properly."

"Oh, they got a little dirty eating so I washed their clothes… here" Erica said handing Brooke the 2 little outfits. She wasn't ready to see them go but the longer they sat there the more tired Brooke started to look, and poor little Allie was already asleep in Brooke's arms with little Chloë not far behind.

"Thanks… seriously, for everything. Without Lucas here and my mom coming, and Karen being well Karen, and Allie crying it was just really overwhelming… I mean before these 2 I hadn't even really ever held another baby… and now being alone with 2 that are my responsibility, kinda crazy… crazy fabulous, but crazy I really, really don't want to screw anything up."

"I have to admit you were pretty much the last person I ever expected to show up at our door with 2 little babies… but hey! Look! You showed me… look how comfortable they are with you, and those little smiles! That's what matters… when they're older they won't remember the times you weren't sure, what they'll remember are the girls nights you had with them afterwards… Now go home and kick the crazy ladies out. And I expect to be these little ones pediatrician!"

"You got it… Bye Mouth" Brooke smiled trying to hug them both by with a baby in each arm…

"Bye Brooke"

"Wait… one last question, how the hell do you carry 2 babies in 4 inch heels" Erica laughed was Brooke walked out of the room with her 4 inch Coach pink polka dot wedges and carrying 2 babies without missing a single step.

"What can I say? I'm talented!"

After dinner Lucas and drinks Lucas walked back into his hotel room totally exhausted and lonely. Usually when they were at play offs Brooke was there with him to keep him company… and spend all their money. Now he was missing her life crazy… not to mention the girls who he was now worried as hell about after talking to Brooke. He hated that he wasn't there to help her, and that he wasn't there for him. But the more he thought about it the better it seemed that he wasn't there. If he had been there Brooke would have never had the courage to do anything she had done. Walk out of Karen and her mom, take the girls out alone, then find help when she needed it. When it came to her Brooke had all the self-confidence in the world, a little too much sometimes. But when it came to Allie and Chloë she just seemed so helpless sometimes. He hoped after this maybe she wouldn't. the hotel room was dark and empty until Lucas turned on the light. Someone had brought his bags up and turned down his bed. At least here there weren't boxes everywhere. On the table there was a bottle of whine, some colorful flowers with basketball ornaments around them and a card reading "Good Luck! We love you! Brooke, Allie and Chloë… your girls" which was enough to make him smile. Leave it to Brooke to know how he was going to feel on his first night alone.

Beside the flowers was an envelope sealed with Lucas written on the top in Peyton's handwriting. He really wasn't looking forward to whatever was in that letter. With his luck it was laced with anthrax or something… He thought about just throwing it away. Tonight wasn't really a night he wanted to read some love letter from Peyton, but curiosity finally got the best of him and he decided to read it.

"_Lucas, _

_From previous experience I am really hoping you don't burn this letter like Brooke and I did yours. Maybe you wouldn't regret it like I do but what I have to say is important. For a long time you have been kind of like a security blanket for me. I always knew you were out there if I ever needed you, but as I grew I needed you less and less… or so I thought. I've had a lot of problems the past couple of years, drugs and drinking being 2 of my main ones. While those are problems I have been able to fix with rehab and support groups my biggest problem isn't that easy. That being my heart, and not knowing what it wants. Its been easy for me to pretend for the past couple of years that I was in love with you. Whenever I met someone nice or someone asked me out, it always made me feel better if I said no… there was someone else out there who was just waiting for me to come home. While seeing you with Brooke was a shock, I know now that how it was meant to be. It was always meant to be that way. A wise person once told me 'People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end' and you and Brooke did. She's a good person Lucas. Treat her right and please tell her how sorry I am for everything, she's always been the best of a friend even when I was trying to make her life hell, and lets face it I was. Be sure to tell those beautiful little girls of yours that they are lucky to have a mother like Brooke and a father like you. As for us… I am sorry for that too. For any problems I may have caused with you and Brooke, or you and your team. That wont happen again. As for me, I need to get away from it all… no I am not committing suicide like I know probably just flashed through your head. Europe sounds really good right about now, who knows maybe I might meet someone of my own. Please tell Jake where I've gone… I can't bring myself to face him and Jenny. This time its me leaving them and it hurts too much. Thanks_

_Love, _

_Peyton"_

Brooke walked in through the side door with the 2 sleeping babies in her arms. Her mother's car was still here, bad sign… but it was quiet, surprisingly quiet. From the looks of things there was no blood on the carpet or hardwood floors and nothing looked broken. On the kitchen table there was a vase of pink and yellow roses with a card reading "I love you, Lucas" Did they think alike or what? Of course the one he had sent her wasn't near as decorative as the one she sent him, but not everyone could be blessed with her awesome taste.

"Look Chloë, look Allie! Look what daddy sent mommy! When you get married you have to find a guy who will send you roses too. 3 things in a guy… 1, he has to love you for you. If you have to change for him then he isn't who you want to be with. 2, he has to be considerate of you and respect you. That's really important. And 3, he has to be sweet! Of course money and fame don't hurt… and looks, very important. Luckily your daddy has all of that so I'm set… now we just have to work on you 2 some men"

"You 3 are home late" Karen said walking into the kitchen behind Brooke and the girls.

"Oh Karen, yea we lost track of time, and wow! Look! We're all still alive" Brooke said sarcastically, showing Karen that Chloë and Allie were back safe and sound and asleep in her arms. Maybe they'd sleep all night if they were worn out enough.

"I see that, Brooke sit down… lets talk"

"Talk, not lecture or yell?" Brooke asked laying back against the couch in the den. Luckily Karen didn't looked pissed or upset anymore… which meant there probably wasn't going to be yelling, but she did look sad possibly meaning a lecture, which was exactly what Brooke wasn't in the mood for.

"Just talk"

"Ok"

"Its not that I didn't think you could take care of them Brooke. Of course you can… you're their mother." Karen smiled trying to sound as genuine as possible, because she really did mean it. But talking to Brooke had never been as easy as she would have liked… especially now that she was more than just 'Brooke' she was her future daughter in law.

"Then why the big freak out?"

"Lucas is my baby Brooke… and its clear I've lost him to the world of being an adult. But you're like my child too, and having you a mom, a capable mom just proves I've lost you 2. Since I was 18 the one thing that defined me was being a mother. I was always needed as a mother, and now you 2 don't need me."

"Yes we do... just not every day doing everything. We need to be able to make out own mistakes Karen, and I love you for wanting to help us not but it's the only way I'm going to learn…" Brooke smiled. She felt like a cheeseball but that was the only way to get through to Karen she guessed. With her mother all she had to do was yell and scream and that did the trick usually but Karen was different, stubborn.

"I know… so Andy and I will be gone first thing in the morning"

"Or… you could stay for a couple of days…"

"How about when Lucas gets back" Karen laughed seeing Brooke's smile turn into a stressed out frown.

"Ok, will you go back to Tree Hill?"

"Tric and the Café need me and Andy sure as hell hasn't been getting any attention lately… I think we might do the un-thinkable and adopt a child… maybe a 10 or 11 year old.. I don't know… we have to talk"

"Karen, that's great"

"Yea… anyway, did you girls have fun today?" Karen asked changing the subject so not to get too in depth with the whole her and Andy thing… after all she didn't know what was going to happen and it was better if they didn't get their hopes up for nothing.

"Yea… for the most part we had a lot of fun. What about you and my mom?"

"That woman should be shot"

"Thank you! Where is she now?" Brooke giggled glad that someone else saw in her mother what she did. Lucas was always too nice to say anything bad about her and all of her friends were always too afraid too

"In the shower…"

"Damn it! She's staying? Shoot me instead"

"I had her leaving until I mentioned wedding" Karen sighed. Why hadn't she known wedding bad! You never mention wedding around a rich woman! Especially her daughters wedding…

"Oh no… she'll never leave now"

"Let her change 1 diaper, she'll leave"

"Lets hope… I'm going to take the girls upstairs, watch nip tuck, call Lucas and whine for presents, fun stuff like that" Brooke sighed giving Karen her ½ smile. That hadn't been too painful… actually it had been a lot of help and made her feel a lot better. Karen was leaving, AFTER Lucas got home… they were going to have their house alone again… good day.

"Have fun…"

"Actually… I've been with them all day, why don't you put them to bed?"

"Brooke… your going to have to change diapers at some point"

"I did today… once… here, they want some grandma time" Brooke giggled handing Karen the babies and running… her feet were killing her and she could feel another long drawn out conversation starting if she didn't get out of there fast.

"Not Grandma"

"Fine… we'll call you Yaya… same thing"

"Yaya… I like it" Karen smiled giving up. It was hopeless… at least this was she was grandma in a different language

"Night girls… kisses! I love you, now Dr. Troy's naked butt is waiting for me upstairs on TV… so yea" Brooke giggled running back just long enough to kiss the girls.

"Night Brooke"

Upstairs Brooke crawled into the bed, flipped on the TV, and picked up the phone to call Lucas. If he wasn't going to be here to lay with her she could at least fall asleep talking to him like she usually did.

"Hey babe" Lucas answered seeing on the caller ID it was her. He figured she call around now since it was Nip Tuck time and she was probably in bed getting lonely.

"Its my pimp! I miss you"

"I miss you too, how are the girls?"

"You're moms putting them to bed… long story! Tell me about all the hott guys" Brooke insisted giggling. She had to ask… if only to annoy him and put a smile on his face.

"Your funny"

"Ok… fine, ruin my night… you just better hope I am nice to you in my fantasies tonight! How was the trip with 'her'"

"You mean Peyton? Not to good… but it ended up ok I think…" Lucas sighed. This probably wasn't a phone conversation but Brooke would kill him if he waited until he got home to tell her something this big.

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Yea… she's laying beside me now… wanna say Hi?"

"Your funny, funny enough to be single" Brooke giggled. Now she was really missing him. Their jokes just weren't the same over the phone. She had to see the look on his face to make the joke work…

"She left… went to Europe… wrote a letter and everything"

"What?"

"Yea… so I called Jake to tell him and get this… he called off his wedding and is going after her" Lucas laughed still in shock himself. Only in Tree Hill, well North Carolina would something like that happen. It was like high school all over again.

"You're kidding me!"

"Nope"

"Wow… and I thought I had drama here I'm so tired, stay on the phone with me until I fall asleep" Brooke whined trying to get comfortable. She didn't know why… she was just going to go get the babies from their beds in 10 minutes anyway just because she didn't like them sleeping alone.

"Who's going to hang yours up?"

"I'll worry about it in the morning…"


	22. Chapter 22

Hey you guys! I am back form Vaca.. FINALLY! Sorry it took so long… but I am going to go ahead and give you warning… from July 18ish until probably Early Aug. Updates are going to be kind of scarce since my friend is coming from California and then I am going up there… I am going to do my best to write as far ahead as I can right now because I have SOOO much planned for this story. While you guys are now reading Chapter 22 I am already written up until Chapter 26 which I am getting ready to start… so that was hopefully at least when I am here I can update without having to write! Thank you soo much for the reviews… for all my fellow Jeyton fans DON'T WORRY! It may take some time but there will most likely be some Jeyton in this story! I love you all for your awesome reviews and again I am SOOO sorry about lack of updates… after all it is summer and its CRAZY around here… anyway enjoy this chapter and I will have the next one up asap!

Brooke, Haley, Erica and Karen sat at the kitchen table looking over wedding plans. Amazing how long it was taking them to plan this damn wedding. Here it was almost Thanksgiving again and it had to be over and done with by the time basketball season started getting heavy. Which didn't leave a lot of time… especially trying to plan it all with two 7-month-old girls trying to help. The whole thing had had Lucas so stressed out that Brooke had had to send him off with Nathan before he totally lost it. She now saw why wedding planning was always left to the girls. Not that they were any help either… none of them had ever had a real wedding. Nathan and Haley had basically eloped. Karen and Andy had used the court house and Erica and Mouth were still just engaged leaving them all totally clueless when it came to how to actually plan a wedding.

"Ok so Flowers" Erica asked pulling out her checklist of things they needed. 3 weeks to go and they were so far behind in everything it seemed like they were never going to get it finished

"Check"

"Dresses?"

"Check" Brooke said hoping it was a check. She had no idea actually where the dresses were… other than picking them out she had left it to Karen to deal with all clothes for the wedding.

"A groom?"

"At the park working out his cold feet?"

"Lucas? Cold Feet? Yeah right… best man?" Haley laughed continuing Erica's list making sure to stay far away from the cold feet subject. Haley didn't see why either of them were nervous, they had already lived together for 7 years and had 2 kids… getting married should have just been a piece of cake… but of course not for Lucas and Brooke. Mr. And Mrs. Commitment issues themselves.

"Park"

"2 babies making their way out the front door?

"What? That's not… Allie! Chloë! Mommy is trying to plan a wedding… I know you love your newfound ability to crawl and all, but basically its driving Mommy INSANE… no crawling" Brooke whispered picking up both the babies making Chloë and Allie giggle. Brooke's theory was the only reason Allie and Chloë did anything was to get her and Lucas's attention. Sitting up, crawling and even talking all seemed to happen at the worst of times and never how they had expected it. Both girls had first crawled on the same day… trying to get away from Karen funny enough. And talking… of course neither Allie nor Chloë had said Mama or Dada first. Chloë was the first one to talk yelling "Nowa". Neither Brooke or Lucas knew what she was yelling no about… but of course it had been a huge deal and they had had her repeat it over and over, causing Allie to get jealous and ask Brooke "go". After that it was a never ending chain of the girls babbling little words that they had no idea what they meant. At least the had finally learned the difference between who Mama and Dada were.

"Brooke… their 7 months old, they aren't going to listen"

"Wanna bet? Don't you know these 2 are brilliant? Erica said what they lack in size right now they make up for in smartness… I came in the den the other day and Chloë was standing… of course she was grabbing onto the couch for dear life… but whatever. And Allie! She waves bye bye!"

"That doesn't mean they are going to listen to you" Haley laughed rolling her eyes at Brooke's desperate attempts to prove that her parenting skills work… even though Haley, Erica and Karen all 3 knew that no 7 month old was going to listen to anyone.

"How do you know?"

"Because they are heading for the door again" Erica laughed pointing to the babies trying to make their way back to the front door.

"I don't know how they can crawl in those dresses"

"Damn it… girls, you- no- go- there… this is pointless" Brooke sighed picking both the babies up again and tickling them… hoping it would get their mind off of the door and make them want to play. They giggled for a minute but of course that didn't last… It was more fun for Allie to try and pull Chloë's purple hair bow out of her hair and for Chloë to go for Brooke's chandelier earrings.

"Put them in the playpen"

"What?"

"Play-pen… where James is right now?" Haley laughed pointing to little James who was sitting quietly in the playpen staring at the ceiling. Brooke always saw him as a boring baby… all he did was eat, sleep, and whine. Sure Allie and Chloë were a handful but they were never boring, always wanting Lucas and Brooke to play with them and tickle them. As cute as little James was… all he did was sit there.

"Ha, no"

"Why not?"

"Because they don't like it, do you girls?" Brooke asked Chloë and Allie as if they were competent adults capable of making their own decisions.

"Brooke… do they like anything?"

"Yes! They like ice cream, Nip Tuck, babbling, crawling apparently… and me" Brooke sighed pulling the giggly little girls from around her neck before the strangled her.

"What about Lucas?"

"Only when he buys them things… kidding Karen. You guys saw the temper tantrums when he left to play ball… you guys miss daddy when he leaves don't you? And you miss mommy too don't you… what is it about that damn door?"

"Maybe they want to be outdoorsy girls" Karen laughed knowing that would get under Brooke's skin. Her girls were prissy girls who only wore dresses and hair bows, she had to admit the girls didn't like to be dirty but they were little… she couldn't wait until they were old enough to get muddy so she would see how Brooke would react.

"Over my dead body!"

"So Andy and I have been talking and I think we are going to adopt"

"Karen that's great!" Haley shrieked hugging Karen. Brooke didn't think it was such a good idea, not that Karen wasn't a wonderful mother but she was never home. Between Tric, the Café and her newest business she barely even saw Andy… how was she going to have time for another child.

"Yea, he really wants a son and the house is kind of lonely"

"Looks like you 2 are still the only girls in the family and you like it that way don't you? Spoiled monkeys… go play" Brooke giggled tickling the girls one last time before letting them down, where they would head straight for the door again.

"I cant wait until James is 4 or 5… Nathan and I decided that's when we'll try again for another baby"

"2 tutor babies… watch out world"

"What about you Brooke, you and Lucas going to try for a boy?" Erica asked continuing the dreaded subject. Why did everyone think Brooke wanted more kids? The more time she spent with her girls the more she couldn't imagine having anyone but them, nor did she want anymore. She and Lucas had their average 4-person family… now all they needed was a dog.

"Ha… no. Lucas and I are perfectly happy with our girls and his words exactly are 'I don't need a boy to prove anything' plus with our luck I'd have 2 more girls"

"Even when the girls are older?"

"We're not even married yet… lets get that finished with before all this baby talk! It creeps me out, I don't want to get fat again… I like my abs and it was not easy to get them back thank you" Brooke giggled rolling her eyes at the 3 of them. Them and their baby loving selves, she should have known that was what was going to happen… marriage, babies, family… it was all so cliché.

"Ok… ugh my eyes hurt from looking at all these napkins, cant we finish tomorrow and make Lucas and Nathan watch the babies"

"Nope… tomorrow is the bachelor party, remember?"

"Oh yea… aren't you nervous about that?" Haley asked. She had been insanely scared and nervous when Nathan had had his… it still made her stomach turn thinking about it.

"No… as long as Peyton isn't there stripping, we're good"

"Okay…"

"Wait! I've got it… how un-fair is it that Lucas gets a bachelor party and I don't get a bachelorette party?" Brooke asked squinting her eyes at them giving them 'that' look.

"We gave you a party Brooke"

"No… that was a wedding shower… I didn't get to shove dollar bills into any guys thongs! That's it! Tonight we are having me a bachelorette party!"

"Do we have too?" Haley whined already dreading what Brooke was planning. She could tell by the look on her face it wasn't going to be some small party like Lucas's.

"Yes! Oh this is going to be great!"

"What does this involve?"

"Strip club, dinner, the whole 9 yards! Come on guys! Please… pretty please! This is me we're talking about! I haven't gotten to go out and party in like 2 years! Look! Chloë and Allie are excited about it too! Please…" Brooke begged resorting to her sad puppy dog face. Why hadn't she thought of this before… other than the fact that she had been crazy busy with everything else… but still! This was a monumental moment in her life and she needed that party!

"Fine… I'm in" Erica sighed seeing no way out

"Haley?"

"Why not…"

"This is going to be fabulous! Come on babies… I need your expert fashion advice on what mama ho should wear tonight" Brooke smiled picking up the girls to take them up stairs with her.

"Mama ho?"

"Yea?"

"And what's Lucas? Daddio?" Haley laughed rolling her eyes at Brooke's craziness. Only Brooke would call herself mama ho to her children.

"Pimp Daddy… You guys better pick things up before tonight, Chloë, Allie and I are going to go pick out my outfit"

Lucas watched as Nathan and Mike searched crazily through the phone book… looking for strippers. He should have known that's all they wanted to do today… basketball his ass. He would have been better off at home with Brooke and the girls doing wedding stuff… or not. That was a tough one. Although Mike and Nathan didn't seem to think so… they had already interviewed, yes-interviewed 3 girls for tomorrow night. While he sat there stunned and imaging the look on Haley's face when she found out. Brooke probably wouldn't care too much considering she had suggested they have one. But Haley was the definition of Anti bachelor parties and only agreed not to kill Nathan if they both swore it was nothing big.

"What about Ginger… Ginger Snap" Nathan asked pointing to her picture in Mike's 'Special' phone book. To Lucas she looked like every other one they had pointed out, fake and cheap… just the way Mike liked them.

"Hey…this is Lucas's bachelor party… maybe we can just get Brooke to strip" Mike grinned

"Dude… I get that for free at home whenever I want… with out you 2 pervs watching, how bout not?"

"She should have been a stripper… I dreamed she was, and she did this thing where..."

"STOP… I don't want to know… and I don't want you thinking about it either… that's gross" Lucas sighed. This was pointless…

"Yea I don't think Haley would appreciate that too much, but between us I've had a couple dreams about Brooke too…"

"Dude…"

"They were all in high school… ok one in college, but Haley was there too" Nathan smiled thinking back to that dream. Lucas had had about all he could take… he took back what he had said before… wedding planning was better.

"Remind me to never let my children around you 2"

"Why… you let them around Brooke?" Mike laughed still picturing his dream.

"Mike…"

"Really though, Ginger Snap or Crocodile Blondie?"

"What the hell… I'm paying, we'll get them both!" Nathan laughed handing Mike both the phone numbers. Lucas needed some lightening up… he was way too tense about this wedding for his own good. Yea it was excited tense but tense was tense and Nathan wasn't going to have it.

"And Beer! Lots of beer…"

"Nate, we've gotta go…" Lucas finally said getting annoyed with Mike, who was still obviously picturing Brooke naked. He needed to get home anyway… the girls had probably worn Brooke out by now.

"I'll order them now!"

"Have fun with that Mike"

Brooke got ready in her room while the girls found it entertaining to play in front of the mirror. They were definitely her children… sit them in front of a mirror and they were entertained for hours… of course they didn't understand it was them and spent all that time trying to find the other 2 babies behind the mirror but it was entertaining to watch them babble and talk baby talk to themselves and each other. She found herself laughing at them at least 6 or 7 times, and then found herself on the floor playing with them for an hour and ½ before actually starting to get ready. Having them around was just too much fun to get anything serious done.

"Allie! Where's the baby? No I'm not the baby… I have to get ready for my awesome party tonight… Where'd Chloë go? There she is, baby don't hit your head on the mirror, ok I seriously have to get ready now… rolling around on the floor with 2, 7 month olds isn't what mommy needs to be doing right now…ok 5 more minutes" Brooke sighed pulling Chloë away from the mirror to play with her and Allie. She was basically ready anyway… what was 5 more minutes with her girls?

"How many times have you told them that?"

"Look! Daddy's home! Go tackle… well crawl all over him!"

"Hey girls… we're you devils for mommy today? You look hott… Where are you going?" Lucas asked picking up the girls and kissing Brooke. She did look hott… which worried him because he could tell by the look on her face what she was doing. bachelorette party. He should have seen it coming sooner.

"Ok… so are you totally against staying with the girls tonight?"

"No… we'll watch basketball, drink beer and…"

"Play Barbie's? I know you will! Because you're such a good daddy! Isn't he girls?" Brooke giggled winking at Lucas. She loved how he tried to act all macho manly… but at the end of the day he ended up doing their hair and watching The Wiggles with them in his arms.

"They don't have Barbie's yet…"

"Well go buy them some babe! Anyway… I'm having a bachelorette party and yea… as much as I love our 2 little babies and want to corrupt them… they don't need to see mommy drunk yet so they can stay here and have daddy time! Unless you want to come and be our stripper?" Brooke smiled raising her eyebrows at him. Part of her thought if Lucas agreed to that she wouldn't even care about going out… she'd get Haley and Erica to baby-sit instead.

"Ok girls lets go play Barbie's"

"You're no fun…"

"Don't you look too hott to go to a bachelorette party?" Lucas asked brushing her hair out of her face. She had all her make up done perfectly as usual and when she smiled at him her dimples fit perfectly.

"Why… you worried I am going to run off with some man whore? You're my only man whore… ok I gotta go… I was supposed to meet Haley and Erica like 10 minutes ago, Love you girls! Make daddy play with the mirror! He looooves that, Bye babe!" Brooke said looking at her clock and giving all 3 of them a quick kiss bye, then coming back to give Lucas a longer passionate kiss just because.

"Bye… have fun, I have a feeling I'm going to regret telling her that later…ok girls? What are we doing tonight? Mirror? You 2 spend way too much time with mommy"

Brooke met up with Haley and Erica downtown to try and find exactly where they wanted to go. Brooke didn't really care, now that she was here she wasn't sure why she needed a bachelorette party… it would have been more fun to stay at home with Lucas and the girls, rather than listen to Erica and Haley's constant fighting about where would be the most fun and where would have the hottest guys… like either of them would know. Besides… who named a strip club "The cats meow?" anyway… it reminded her of Felix… probably because he had always reminded her of a cat. Felix… there was someone who probably could have thrown a killer bachelor party for Lucas because god knows he deserved it. The only problem was not only could Felix throw a party… he could crash one just as fast. She knew from experience when she had been with him to crash one… and not just anyones, Lucas's.

Leave it to Brooke to get back together with Felix, while living with Lucas. Of course she had only been back together with him for a few days, and it was all only to make Lucas jealous but she assumed it still counted… even if she hadn't slept with him. So it had been his brilliant idea to crash a party of this 'person' he didn't like. Brooke figured since he didn't even do to Tree Hill high anymore it was going to be some military schoolboy… not Lucas.

"_Felix… what are we doing here?" Brooke asked as they pulled up to the house. Definitely a party… just not 50 million people thankfully, maybe 20 tops all for Nathan's party._

"_Crashing a party! Didn't you hear about Lucas's big party for Nathan… or were you not invited"_

"_I kinda yelled at him before he got the chance?"_

"_And so he didn't… doesn't that make you mad" Felix asked stabbing the knife deeper. He knew that was the one thing that got to Brooke, Lucas. He wasn't stupid… Brooke was into Lucas. He saw that… but that didn't mean she could be out of him after he was finished with her._

"_A little…"_

"_So lets show him"_

"_I don't know… It was kinda my fault in the first place" Brooke sighed. Crashing Nathan's party would definitely put her on the outs with Lucas… even more than she already was._

"_Brooke… your not with him, you don't have to kiss his ass"_

"_I don't"_

"_You do… you act like a pathetic puppy around him, people at school are talking, come on, at least come in. Nathan's your friend too right?" Felix asked trying from another angle… the friend one._

"_Yea"_

"_So show Lucas…I'll meet you in there in a second… I've gotta get the stink bombs and my phone so I can call the police… underage drinking"_

"_Right…"_

"_This is going to be great" Felix laughed as Brooke rushed into her bedroom and pulled out her cell phone to call Lucas._

"_Hey Luke, its Brooke"_

"_I know… caller ID, where are you?"_

"_In my room… you wanna come here for a second… and HURRY?" Brooke whispered looking out the window to make sure Felix was still out there and off his phone,_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I said so! Lucas! DID YOU HANG UP ON ME?"_

"_Brooke… I'm in here… get off the phone" Lucas ½ laughed walking over to Brooke who was panicking for some reason._

"Right… ok so you need to get everyone out of here NOW" "Why?" 

"_Because Felix is going to call the police and I know you don't want Karen finding out about this little beer bash!" Brooke whispered loudly enough so that no one heard but she got her point across._

"_Right ok so…wait, how do you know?"_

"_Because I was kinda out with him and he said we were going to crash a party, I just didn't know it was yours until we got here, Lucas don't get mad at me… you don't have time!"_

"_Can I get mad after?" Lucas asked raising his eyebrows to break the tension. He hated fighting with Brooke._

"_Yes! Lots of yelling… lets go"_

"_How are you planning to get all of these people out of here in time?"_

"_Watch this… HEY EVERYONE! Free Mixed Drinks on the house at Tric for the next 10 minutes in honor of Nathan's birthday! Everyone get intop the DW NOT I vanish thingie and it will take you!" Brooke yelled throwing Mouth, the only sober one the keys. She hoped this worked or else she and Lucas were both dead._

"_Hell yea! Lets go"_

"_Where is it really going to take them"_

"_Hey Mouth… take them all home" Brooke whispered slippin him $20 bucks for gas and whatever._

"_What now?"_

"_Dispose of the beer!" _

At home Lucas played with Allie and Chloë until Nathan finally showed up helpless with screaming little James, just like he always did when Brooke and Haley went out. Nathan had no idea what so ever to do when James cried, all the tears and loudness freaked him out and usually as soon as James came in crying, it upset Chloë and Allie too, turning the whole place into a mad house. Thankfully tonight Allie and Chloë were too pre-occupied with their mirror and toys to notice screaming little James.

"Dude… you can't do this every time he cries" Lucas sighed handing James back to Nathan who had already popped open a beer. Was it too much for Lucas to ask just to stay home one night, with just his kids and play with them? Apparently

"What am I supposed to do, just let the kid cry?"

"Or maybe make him stop crying…"

"How?" Nathan asked acting like his old smart ass self. Lucas really really wanted to hit him or at least throw him out on his ass. How was he supposed to know how to get Nathan and Haley's kid to stop crying?

"I don't know, he's your kid"

"How do you make the girls stop crying?"

"I read to them or tickle them?" Lucas asked in a 'duh' tone… even Mike could make a baby stop crying and put Nathan to shame.

"Yea well I'm not the reading type and tickling is for girls… James, stop crying please"

"Nathan… go home"

"What?" Nathan asked shocked. Lucas had never sent him home in a crisis… this kid had some serious anger management issues and he couldn't take him alone!

"Take you son home and you make him stop… you're his father"

"Lucas"

"Nope… sorry dude, tonight its just me and my girls… take YOUR son home and spend some time with him" Lucas said pushing Nathan ½ way out the door. Of course it didn't work and Nathan came back in…shutting the door behind him.

"But what am I supposed to do with him?"

"Turn on basketball? I don't know dude… I have girls and they like dresses and mirrors… and pulling my hair"

"Thanks man… you're a lot of help" Nathan yelled rolling his eyes at Lucas, but still not leaving. There was no way in hell he was going home with James screaming like that.

"I had to learn on my own…"

"I'll trade you! You take James and I'll take happy bubbly Chloë and Allie"

"Or… you go home with your son and feed him, give him a bath, and watch TV or something with him" Lucas said handing him James back for the last time. It was getting old.

"Or! You take him and I'll get the door" Nathan said handing him back to Lucas and running towards the door. Allie and Chloë were on the floor staring up at Lucas, looking at him like 'why are you holding that kid and not us… we're your kids'

"Allie, Chloë be glad you live here"

"Oh Shit" Nathan yelled from the front door. That didn't sound good… especially for Nathan.

"What?"

"The strippers are here…"

Leave it to Erica and Haley to take Brooke to the most boring bar in Charlotte. The good-looking guys weren't even in thongs, and the ones that were she didn't want to look at. What was wrong with her? This was a perfectly ok bar, with perfectly descent guys and here she did not even want to drink the beer. Haley and Erica did seem to be having fun though, that or they were pretending to for her sake, she could never tell with them. If Peyton had been here things might definitely be a lot more interesting, with her taste in music and bars Brooke might actually be having fun… or not.

"Hey there sexy, you looking for some action?" A man in a thing asked Brooke as she started down at her have drunken beer. This guy couldn't be serious… she was even wearing her engagement ring…

"I've got action… enough it gave me 2 babies"

"Ok?"

"Brooke… what was that?" Haley asked after the guy had walked away. She couldn't be serious… how could Haley James… queen of morals even ask her that! Was she crazy?

"What?"

"You just totally blew that guy off… he was hott"

"I don't wanna do anything with these guys… I just wanna watch them get naked for my pleasure" Brooke giggled winking at another stripper man. See… she could still have fun, sorta, not really…

"Are you ok?"

"Why can't I have fun with this?"

"Maybe you've lost your Mojo?" Erica asked obviously totally plastered. At least that made Brooke giggle.

"Maybe I need therapy…"

"Brooke… you just haven't been out for a while, you're fine!"

"Plus you used to go to places like this because you were lonely and bored right?" Haley asked ignoring Erica's drunkenness… which was only making things worse for Brooke.

"Yea…"

"But now you have Lucas! No longer lonely or bored… so you really have no reason to be here, why? You'd rather be at home watching Lucas strip for you"

"So true… ok lets get out of here before I actually have to admit I've matured" Brooke whined waving bye to all the hottie stripper boys. They weren't worth her time anymore… ok well maybe a little bit of time.

"Not so fast pretty lady! One of my guys tells me you aren't into his…Brooke?"

"I'm not into his Brooke? Please god tell me he didn't name his Penis after me" Brooke sighed rolling her eyes at this guy. He looked so familiar… like she had seen him on TV or something… maybe she had and he was famous! In that case they could totally stay…

"You don't remember me?"

"Should I?" Brooke asked. That killed her famous person theory… the most famous person she knew was Lucas… and that was just because of his basketball

"Oh My God… Brooke lets go"

"Hey married girl"

"Felix" Haley grunted rolling her eyes at the man.

"Felix?"

"That's me"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23! Thanks for the awesome reviews! I looove reading them! I hope you guys like this chapter! ENJOY and please review! Luvies!

"Dude… tell me you ordered the strippers for tomorrow night" Lucas pleaded with Nathan but from his expression he could tell his answer wasn't going to be good. At least all the excitement had gotten James to stop crying.

"I didn't order them remember? Mike did"

"Right… that's just great"

"SURPRIZE! How great am I? Throwing you a surprise bachelor party" Mike yelled coming through the front door with a huge keg. Only Mike would do something this stupid…They couldn't have a party tonight. Not with 3 babies here, it didn't work like that.

"Mike…We cant tonight! Brooke's not even here to watch the girls"

"Damn it… I was hoping she would get drunk and strip for us"

"Mike… you have to send these girls home" Lucas sighed stating the obvious… well he obvious for normal people. Mike wasn't considered normal therefore he saw nothing wrong with the whole situation.

"Why?"

"Because its us 3, Allie, Chloë and James… and I don't think they are going to want to watch the strippers"

"Man! I paid $2000 bucks for these girls!" Mike whined pointing to the girls who were already setting up god only knew what.

"What?"

"You said you were paying"

"Where did you find this idiot?" Nathan asked rolling his eyes at Mike as he picked James up to get him away from Mike. He didn't know much about being a parent but he did know that no child should be left anywhere hear that crazy guy.

"Aw! Gingy look at the babies! Hello! And they are wearing tummy shirts! The things you 2 could learn from us, and your twins!" One of the girls squealed picking up Allie and Chloë almost giving Lucas a heart attack… there was a Kodak moment. Allie and Chloë's first time with strippers… definitely something to add to the baby book.

"No thanks… that's what their mother is for" Lucas said taking the girls from her

"Is she a"

"No… she is in law school"

"That her?" The one apparently named Ginger asked pointing to a picture of Brooke posing for the camera.

"Yea…"

"She doesn't look like a lawyer to me"

"OK seriously… you guys have to leave! If Haley comes home and sees 2 strippers around James…. I'm a dead man!" Nathan panicked imagining the look on Haley's face and what she would do to him if she came home anytime soon, hopefully since she was out with Brooke they would have time to get everything fixed… before the girls found out.

"We have a no return policy… we leave you don't get a refund"

"Damn it Mike!"

"Come on you guys! Just put the little things to bed and we can have our party!" Mike whined begging Lucas almost like a puppy. He was truly pathetic, bad enough that Chloë and Allie were giggling at the faces he was making.

"Luke?"

"I don't know"

Brooke stared boredly at Felix. She always expected him turn out better than he looked. I mean yea he was hott, with that jet back hair and tan complexion but he still had that arrogance about him that was a total turn off… or at least it was now. What didn't shock her though was the fact that he owned a strip club. Of course he did… what else was the pervert do with his life? Dealing with strippers all day had to be his dream come true… and he was getting paid to do it.

"You look fine tonight Brooke" Felix smiled winking at her. It was enough to make her puke… what had she ever seen in him, well other than sex and money. If Chloë and Allie ever did the whole FWB thing she'd kill them… unless the guy was really really hott and they were at least 18. What was she thinking… even being around Felix made her feel like a crappy person.

"Thank you, you look… greasy"

"Yea… my girl Tiny and I were just"

"Gross! Ew… no" Brooke yelled covering her ears… she didn't need to know what he and 'Tiny' had been going… Felix could get pretty kinky and graphic.

"Were just moping the kitchen"

"Oh… well that's still gross"

"So what are you 3 doing in my club?" Felix asked flashing what he thought was his million dollar smile… at the 3 of them.

"Shopping for bunnies…"

"Ah, still as smart ass! I like that"

"And you still a dumb ass… guess some things never change, lets go" Brooke whined tugging on Erica's shirt. Felix was starting to bore her… and intrigue her at the same time. Part of her wanted to stay and talk… find out everything Mr. Tagarro had been up too the past couple of years. The other part knew it would probably give poor Lucas a coronary if she told him.

"Wait… you guys are here for a bachelorette party? Whose getting married?"

"M"

"Erica is!" Haley yelled cutting Brooke off. Brooke wanted a night to remember so she was going to give her one.

"Really? I guess Mouth got his Happy ending after all, Hold on a sec"

"Haley!" Brooke whisper yelled while Felix talked to one of his lovers as Brooke liked to think of the guys there. She couldn't believe Haley tutor girl Scott was lying and encouraging that man skank to hit on her!

"You said you wanted this to be a night to remember, well lead him on, get him naked and then show him pictures of the girls"

"I can't do that! Lucas would kill me!"

"How is he going to find out?" Erica agreed siding with Haley… of only Peyton were there, she'd at least side with Brooke. They did tend to think a like after all.

"How is he not? With my luck it will end up in the tabloids!"

"So… what are we doing tonight?"

"What do you mean 'we'?" Brooke asked glaring at Felix. The nerve this guy had as amazing… the only person she knew that had that much nerve was her. Leave it to Felix… her in pants as Peyton liked to put it, to try and one up her… well it wasn't going to happen tonight! She may be getting married and have 2 babies but that didn't mean she couldn't still be Brooke.

"What? I don't get to have fun in your little girls night"

"No"

"That sucks… since I can get us into anywhere to do anything" Felix shrugged his shoulders. He knew Brooke and the fact that he could get her into anywhere was enough to make her change her mind.

"Wait… what?"

"I have my connections"

"Fine… you can come, but you do what we say when we say… got it?" Brooke asked. This was going to be fun, 3 girls plus Felix….

"Anything for you baby"

"Gross! Lets get one thing straight here… I'm the one getting married, not Erica… so you can stop your pathetic attempts to flirt"

"I know, to Lucas right? I also know you have twin girls named Chloë and Allie… You know Felix can be a girl name too" Felix grinned. The pure utter shock ok Brooke's face was classic. She was for once almost speechless.

"What are you stalking me or something?"

"Brooke, I own a strip club… basketball players live in strip clubs, the teams in here a lot… they keep me posted"

"Remind me to kill them later" Brooke muttered rolling her eyes at him.

"I'll help if it means hangin with you"

"Gross Felix! What part of getting married did you not understand?"

"Come on… you know you've always wanted to pull a Peyton and Lucas… with me" Felix grinned punching her shoulder. Was he pathetic or what? At least in Brooke's opinion… Haley and Erica seemed to think it was funny.

"Ew, why don't I just kill you instead?"

"Then Allie and Chloë would never get to know their real dad"

"What?" Haley shrieked not thinking what Felix had said through. For all she knew he could be telling the truth… living here and all. Sometimes you never knew with Brooke.

"Brooke!"

"Kidding… kidding, so lets get out of here… I have an idea"

"This is going to be a long night"

Karen and Andy looked through the books of ways to adopt. There were so many ways… open adoption, over seas adoption, why couldn't they just say, "I want a boy who is about 5?" They didn't care where he came from, at least Andy didn't. Karen was still unsure about the whole adoption thing. All the horror stories she had heard about people who had adopted. Here she was in her 40's getting ready to be a mother again. Would she even have the energy to handle a little boy? Lucas had been such a sweet calm child, she was afraid she had been spoiled. Not every child was going to behave as well as Lucas had, at least until Lucas had met Brooke. Andy on the other hand didn't care about anything but getting a kid… he was going into this totally blind.

"Look at this boy! He's cute, lets get him" Andy laughed pointing to a picture of a little boy of the cover of a pamphlet. This was so much fun… finding the papers for their future child.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. It says here this could take years for us to get a child"

"We could just get Brooke and Lucas to have one for us"

"Right…" Karen laughed. Like that would ever happen. Brooke swore up and down she wasn't ever having another baby for her and Lucas… which meant she sure as hell wasn't going to get fat for someone else.

"No I'm serious… maybe not Brooke and Lucas but a surrogate!"

"Andy…"

"Karen, at least think about it" Andy sighed seeing the frustration in her face. The fact that she didn't seem as into it as he did kind of killed the moment. Majorly.

"A baby? Its one thing to adopt a potty trained child… its another to start from scratch"

"Just think about it love? For me?"

Back at the house Mike and Nathan had finally over ruled Lucas and decided the strippers stayed… only until the babies were asleep they just drank and talked. Wouldn't Brooke love this one… At least they were polite strippers, asking before they drank ½ the pepsi in the refrigerator. And James seemed to like them and all the attention he was getting from them. Chloë and Allie on the other hand cried whenever they got near them and whined for "mama". Lucas wasn't sure why Nathan and Mike were even bothering. Allie and Chloë were already night owls as it was and without Brooke there to lay with them… there wasn't going to be any stripping of any sort tonight.

"I'm telling you guys, this is pointless" Lucas said bouncing Chloë and Allie on his knee. They were definitely whined screaming and giggling as they bounced. It was the only thing to keep them quiet and stop them from whining for Brooke.

"Says the one married to Brooke! Think of us here man! We don't have an excuse to do this often"

"Dude… you do this every night"

"Yes… but not for free! Don't be sour because Brooke is out watching other guys strip. Be happy because you are here with the hotty bodys!" Mike smiled winking at the girls. Not that they noticed, they were both way too wrapped up in Nathan and little James to even care what Mike said.

"I'm just happy they got James to stop crying"

"Ok… fine, you guys have fun with the str- girls, Allie, Chloë and I are going upstairs to read or something"

"Dude, you used to be fun" Mike muttered as Lucas carried the girls towards the stairs.

"Not this"

"Yea… before those 2 were born we used to do stuff like this all the time!"

"We never did stuff like this! Mike, are you jealous of two little babies?" Lucas said trying not to laugh. He forgot most of the time that Mike had the maturity level of a 5-year-old most of the time… causing him to get jealous of the dumbest things.

"Little Lucas stealers! We could have done stuff like this"

"What? Watching strippers drink pepsi?"

"They are going to strip! As soon as 'they' go to bed" Mike said glaring at the babies. They had turned into the enemy and he had to fight to keep Lucas.

"Man, watch it… you never call a mans kids 'they'"

"Why don't we just throw some chocolate syrup on you 2 and make you wrestle?"

"Actually Brooke did that to us once… it was a dare" Lucas laughed. Brooke and her obsession with condiments and sex.

"Damn… I need to meet this Brooke"

Brooke walked down a dark alley with Haley, Erica, and Felix. What they hell was she thinking… another dare night. If she went to Jail for one of these dares Felix was so going down. Although she had to admit… it was kinda fun, doing crazy things like this again. It had been forever before she and Lucas had had real time to their selves. Before the babies were born, yea they spent most of their time together but they had their separate lives too. He had basketball and she had school. Now he had his basketball again and she really didn't have anything. She hadn't talked to her friends from school in ages, and everything she did too seemed to revolve around the girls. Come to think of it she couldn't even remember the last time she and Lucas had had time to just be them… without worrying about the girls.

"Ok Davis…" Felix smiled opening his trunk and pulling out a box they had stopped and picked up on the way here. This was the dare of all dares… or at least it was a great one. One Brooke Davis couldn't even pull off.

"Almost Scott!"

"Whatever… your next!"

"Bring it" Brooke giggled shrugging her shoulders. All this time and he still underestimated her. Something Lucas never did, which was smart on his part. Never underestimate Brooke Davis.

"Here you go"

"What is this?"

"Your cheerleading uniform!" Haley shrieked. This was going to be good…

"What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Cheer"

"Where?" Brooke asked rolling her eyes. What kind of dare was this? Other than some gross pathetic way for him to see her in her uniform again. Why were guys so weird? At least guys like Felix, but then without guys like Felix guys like Lucas wouldn't be as good.

"There"

"Your kidding me… You want me to strip?"

"Yep… at a gay bar" Felix laughed pointing out the sign. This as perfect. The look on her face said it all… she was never going to be able to pull this one off! Not in a million years! She based her whole existence off of her looks. But in a gay bar they weren't going to get her anywhere.

"Fine… I'm hott… all the lesbian chicks will want me"

"Gay bar… as in guys"

"What? Guys? How the hell am I supposed to win over Queer eye for the straight guys?" Brooke whined knowing this wasn't going to be good… maybe she could sneak out her cell phone and call Lucas. Gay guys seemed to have a thing for him

"You said Bring it, You just have to get one up on stage with you and to offer you 100 bucks"

"Fine… but remember! Your next"

"Wait… we get to watch you" Felix added. If she was going to be her sexy self he might as well get to watch or else the whole thing would be as waste.

"What?"

"Yep, come on ladies… you'll like this"

"God, you are so lame, watch and learn ladies! Brooke Davis… Almost Scott can get anyone she wants" Brooke smiled prancing into the bar and into a bathroom to change.

"We know…"

Felix, Erica and Haley waited while Brooke slipped on the cheerleading uniform and walked on stage. In true Brooke fashion she looked totally confident in herself. The gay guys on the other hand didn't seem so… perky. Judging from the Boo's coming from the crowd they didn't even like her fashion sense.

"Hey guys…" Brooke said once she was situation on stage. This wasn't going to be easy but their had to be a way

"Show us the men!"

"Hold on, hold on… You wanna see the men?"

"Yea!" All the guys yelled cheering and throwing things on stage.

"Ok then… first I need to know, how many of you would do me if you weren't gay?"

"I would" A lot of guys yelled. One in particular caught Brooke's eye. He was a huge biker type, not one you'd think of as gay, but he was perfect!

"Would you pay $100 bucks too?"

"Sure… I guess"

"Would you pay $100 bucks to say you'd do me but get him?" Brooke asked pointing out Felix in the crowd. This was great… Felix really thought he was going to defeat Brooke! Yea right… hadn't he learned anything from dating her?

"What the hell?"

"Hell yea"

"Hand it over" Brooke smiled patting the guys shoulder. Felix said they had to want her… and pay her, well he did want her if he want gay and he had paid. Dare completed.

"Here… take it"

"Right… ok well that's Felix, he'll be yours for the night. I'll inform the bouncer"

"She is… amazing" Haley laughed in awe. Only Brooke could complete that dare and have it come back to torture Felix. It was pure genius. At least everyone but Felix himself thought so, Haley could only imagine what would happen if Felix told that guy no… all he would have to do would be sit on him and snap! No more Felix.

"Thank you very much… here is your money, and on yea, here's your man"

Lucas had been out numbered again so he stayed downstairs with the guys and watched as they drooled over the girls. In his opinion they weren't even that pretty… the dark hair and eye liner reminded him way too much of Nikki and anything to do with her definitely wasn't worth watching. Talk bout reminding him of high school. He found himself wondering how much easier high school would have been if he hadn't had to deal with all of the drama that came with Dan and Nikki and Everything else that most normal high school students had to deal with. It was their whole group he guessed that had been drug into the drama. Between Peyton, Jake and Nikki's drama, Nathan, Haley and Chris, Him, Brooke and Peyton. Dan trying to destroy them all… maybe all high school students had the relationship drama. But how many of their dads hit on the girl you were pining for while trying to destroy you… other than Dan that is.

Only Dan would find it appropriate to divorce Deb and then 6 months later decide that a younger, pretty someone, someone like Brooke was who he would be with. At least Dan was the only one in Tree Hill. Lucas and Brooke had been in his new dealership after the old one had burned… looking at cars. Lucas figured if he traded in the red convertible Dan had given him for something more… ok something a little cheaper he might have mire disposable cash for away games and other things. Plus the whole jock convertible thing was a little over rated anyway. At least he thought so, Brooke on the other hand didn't. 

"Lucas! No… don't do it! I'll buy it from you! You can't sell this car! This is a monumental car!" Brooke begged trying her hardest to get him to reconsider. She even went so far as to steal the keys from the ignition threatening to take naked pictures of him in the shower if he tried to stop her. Not that she didn't already do that…

"What?"

"All cars are monumental in high school… for example my car! How many times did we have sex in there?"

"A lot…more than we should have because your car is small" Lucas laughed remembering how… interesting that had been. If a car was monumental it was definitely Brooke's… the things they did in that thing should be in Rilpeys believe it or not.

"Yea… now that I think about it we should have just done it in your jeep… it would have been a lot easier, but stop trying to get me off topic! Another reason you cant sell that car! In case we ever have sex again!"

"I'll get one with a big back seat… Brooke the red car is smaller than yours!"

"You know I always like a challenge! I will sleep with you to keep the red car! Lucas… please!" Brooke whined. She'd sleep with him even if he did sell it… she was just too scared to tell him that. Which made her wonder how long they were going to play this game, where they pretended nothing happened and that they weren't madly in love with the other one.

"If I buy the red car will you sleep with me Miss Davis?" Dan laughed walking towards them, it made Brooke and Lucas both want to gag. Who made comments like that to a 17 year old… unless you were another 17 year old.

"Ew! No… but I might if you make Lucas keep it!"

"Why do you want me to keep this car so bad?"

"Because! This is the car you asked me to stay in, and it's the car we went to the wedding in, and its really really hott! And when girls see you driving such a nice car they automatically think your gay and I don't have to worry about you cutting us out for some girl and! One day I can show my grandchildren a picture of this car and say 'see this car? I slept with the guy who owns this car A LOT'" Brooke giggled. Sexual comments… they had to work… at least she hoped they made him uncomfortable enough to just give up and keep it. It was worth it just to see him blush and smile at her when ever she mentioned it.

"Just what every kid wants to hear from its grandmother"

"Lucas… Please"

"Miss Davis… why don't I just sell you the car, I can give you a good deal, in exchange for come company" Dan laughed again obviously trying to join into the conversation. Lucas couldn't tell if he was kidding or being serious but either way it was pissing him off. Why couldn't he hit on someone like Peyton? Why did it have to be Brooke?

"Gross!"

"Dan!" Lucas snapped

"Well someone should have her… and if you're not doing anything about it"

"Ok let's go, I think I'll keep the car after all"

"YAY! Thanks Dan… and hit on me one more time and I get a restraining order"

Brooke walked through the side door to make sure not to wake Lucas and the girls but as soon as she walked into the den she didn't care. Nathan, Mike and 2 girls in thongs were passed out on the floor leaving Lucas, Chloë and Allie asleep on the couch and James in the playpen. Not to mention it looked like a tornado had hit the house, not that it mattered… it wasn't like she had to clean it up anyway.

"Hey girly girls! Mommy's home… looks like you 2 have had a long night, but! Mommy stripped in a gay bar, betcha didn't do that." Brooke giggled picking up the girls from Lucas. She hated too since the 3 of them looked so cute there asleep, but missing them took over and cuteness turned into longing.

"Tell me it was gay guys" Lucas muttered not bothering to open his eyes.

"Hey Broody… looks like you guys had your own little party, and yes… lots and lots of gay guys, although they didn't mind sleeping with me"

"Yea… the strippers seemed to like me too"

"Come on… I've got something for you" Brooke giggled leading him upstairs to put the girls to bedroom. She was wired and planned to keep him up all night… they might as well take advantage of the free babysitting while they could.

"Is it one of those pens that when it click it the girl gets naked?"

"Yes! And a matching Cup! No… its better than that! But… it does possibly involve a naked me"

"Ok I'm there, Girls you're sleeping in your room tonight" Lucas laughed kissing both the girls good night before turning out their light. Maybe with any luck they would sleep through the night for once.

"They look so tired I don't think we'll have a problem… will we babies? God I missed them! And you… but at the same time it was so nice to get out"

"So what did you guys do anyway?"

"I don't kiss and tell… unless its you… come on, you might want to be sitting down for this. Night babies!" Brooke smiled cracking the door and pulling Lucas into their bedroom. She thought it best to give him a quick kiss before breaking the whole Felix news…

"Why do I need to sit down?"

"Ok… so who is your least favorite person in the world?"

"Dan?" Lucas asked getting that sudden sinking feeling in her stomach… not Dan, again.

"Besides him"

"Um, from high school or now?"

"High school" Brooke shrugged trying to play it off like it was nothing. If Felix made Lucas ½ as nervous as Peyton made her things weren't going to be good. They both had a tendency to freak out when it came to this stuff and she really didn't want to deal with one now… not 3 weeks before their wedding.

"Nooooo"

"Yes!"

"Felix?" Lucas asked majorly squinting. Usually this meant he was either really confused or really ticked off… and she was guessing he definitely wasn't confused about this one.

"Yea… he owns the club we went too! So he like invited himself out with us and we had this little dare night thing… but its all good, I sent him home with a gay biker and…" Brooke giggled pulling off her coat to reveal her cheerleading uniform. Hopefully… this would make him forget all about Felix and focus at the task at hand, they were here, with everyone else asleep and they were Brooke and Lucas!

"Woah"

"I thought you'd like it! With your cheerleading obsession and all"

"Hey… Only you as a cheerleader" Lucas laughed pulling her close to kiss her.

"Uh huh… shut up and lets do what we're bestest at! This can be our pre-honeymoon" Brooke giggled kissing him again this time harder to get her point across.

"Should we send them home?"

"No… we should have sex and pretend they aren't here"

"Works for me"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24… so I am going to give you guys a quick little update on Chapters… 24-26 are basically your general what you've been reading… but in 27 I've skipped some time because basically… I am ready for Allie and Chloë to be able to talk and interact… plus I have some awesome story lines planned for it… so I just wanted to warn you guys… I think if I keep going at this rate I am going to run out of story lines and its going to get boring… Sooo! Chapter 27 is VERY interesting… hahaha. I am also going to try and right more dramatic… meaning everything isn't going to be so happy go lucky as it has been… I've got plenty of Drama planned… and some of it is kinda… not really the way I usually write BUT… I'm sure you guys will like it and you all know me… I am WAY too big of a Brucas to do anything bad to Brooke and Lucas (I know everyone of you started worrying as soon as they read this haha) Anyways! I just wanted to inform you guys! Enjoy this chapter and of course… the most important thing… THANK YOU for the reviews! I love them… I can have total writers block and then I sit down and read some reviews and I come up with like 20 ideas! Hahaha anyways Thanks! And ENJOY!

"Lucas… wake up" Brooke whispered thumping his shoulder. That was sure to wake him up, of course it was probably going to put him in a pissy mood but he'd get over it.

"No… we need sleep" Lucas grunted pulling Brooke back under the covers with him and kissing her.

"We cant, your mom is going to be here any second with the girls and unless she wants to see us… like this? We have to get up"

"We can't keep doing this…"

"What? Telling your mom we are 'planning' but are really… not 'planning'? We've only done it 3 times! Besides… she loves having the girls around and as much as I miss them when they are there, Lucas you and I have to do this" Brooke insisted patting Lucas's head like he was a puppy. She loved the way he just rolled his eyes at her and then smiled.

"Have sex?"

"I prefer the terms bond, or connect"

"Uh huh" Lucas sighed kissing her again. He knew as well as she did they both had to get up, but maybe if he was lucky she would decide against it and they could just not open the door when his mom came and go back to sleep.

"Seriously… that's how we communicate! And we're 23! We're supposed to be having sex, we're not doing anything wrong here, We are 2 loving… almost married adults who like Jacuzzi's and really really need time to themselves every once in a while"

"I know that, I'm not complaining babe… I'm saying what we cant keep doing is living off of 3 hours sleep"

"Oh… that well the girls sleep through the night now… basically in their own beds" Brooke giggled knowing he wasn't going to by it. Allie and Chloë slept in their own beds maybe once a week tops… and when they were in Brooke and Lucas's bed they were up until at least 11 playing and reading.

"When you make them"

"Uh huh… because night before last I was so the one who went in their room at 1 AM and brought them to bed with us… oh wait no! That was you…"

"Chloë was coughing" Lucas laughed but Brooke wasn't buying it.

"She sneezed once"

"Right and last week when you cried for 2 hours because my mother kept them for another night?"

"That was totally unfair! I had those babies and I should be able to pick them up whenever I want!" Brooke giggled punching him in the shoulder. They were never going to get anything done at this rate… but she didn't really care as long as they stayed like they were right now.

"It was 3 AM"

"Your point?"

"My point… we've turned into parents" Lucas sighed taking Brooke into his arms and kissing the top of her head. He felt her tense up as the word 'parents' came out of his mouth. It seemed like longer they had the girls the scarier it got… not just for Brooke but for both of them. As the girls got older and started acting more like real people reality was kicking in. Before long they were going to be walking and talking in complete sentences and he and Brooke were going to have their hands full.

"No! Never! Take that back! Lucas…" Brooke whined

"We have!"

"No… Ok would parents do what we did last night? Some porn stars wouldn't do what we did last night… and what 'parent' dress the way I dress? And talk to them the way I talk to them?"

"Ok so we're really hott, immature, kinky parents" Lucas laughed causing Brooke to giggle. How unfair was that? She didn't even get to mope properly with him around.

"That's better… and that's why we're the best! Because we connect with our kids way better than all those other weirdo old parents…now get up! From today until Saturday we have to spend as much time as possible with the girls before we leave them for…a week" Brooke whispered. She could barely get the word 'week' out of her mouth. It stung too much… she had issues leaving the girls for 1 night with Karen who was just a minutes away. What was it going to be like thousands of miles away for a week? Torture… that's what it was going to be.

"Don't think of it so much as leaving them, think honeymoon"

"Still…that's like forever! What if they forget who I am?"

"Brooke… you're their mother" Lucas said reassuringly. He could already see the tears starting to swell up behind Brooke's eyes. He could also tell she was trying to fight them off by venting about stuff that made no sense… to Brooke it wasn't as simple as saying 'those are MY babies and I don't want to leave them'. Instead it was all Karen's fault… which was fine with him… he liked to think that way too.

"What if YOUR mother brain washes them into thinking she is their mother and turns them into those little frilly dress kind of babies with the stupid little bonnets and tights?"

"Then you can never let her see them again"

"Fine… but their going through that whole separation anxiety thing from us right now! I mean you see them whenever you leave for practice or I go shopping without them! You'd think were never coming back! And for all they know we aren't!" Brooke cried burying her face in Lucas's chest. Partly because she didn't want him to see she was crying over this stupid… and party because his chest smelled really good.

"Brooke… it's just a week"

"Fine…but if we pick them up and they are calling her"

"Mama" One of the babies babbled interrupting Brooke perfectly. She could have sworn Karen had been standing in the doorway, just waiting for the perfect moment to bring them in.

"Babies!" Brooke squealed snatching Allie and Chloë from Karen before she even had a chance to get in good.

"They've been cranky all morning wanting you 2, Especially Allie! I tried giving her, her kitty but she just screamed and wouldn't take it"

"That's because the Pink kitty is Chloë's mom… The bunny is Allie's" Lucas said kissing both the girls head as Brooke sat them on the bed next to him. He had to admit it was really, really going to suck not having them around for a week. Not getting to see their little smiles and hear their babbling all night long.

"That explains a lot. You 2 are going to have to write all this stuff down for me before Italy, after the 2 of you left last night they screamed for 2 hours!"

"Don't tell me that! Chloë? Did you scream for 2 hours? You did? Ok Allie… who screamed louder? You or your sister?" Brooke asked talking to them as if they were adults. Lucas watched as they both stared at her blankly as if they understood her exactly, and then giggled causing her to laugh and tickle them both.

"They were pretty much even. Did you 2 get much done"

"Oh yea…"

"We got a ton done" Brooke said not looking Karen in the eyes. They couldn't have been anymore obvious… lying wasn't either of them's strong point and it was showing through right about now.

"Definitely"

"I don't want anymore grandchildren for at least 5 more years… I'll see you 2 later"

"Ok girls… which one of you told?" Lucas asked squinting at the girls once Karen was gone. He had to admit Brooke had been right about the frilly dresses, bonnets and tights. Allie and Chloë didn't look like his girls without their short little 60's style dresses Brooke always dressed them in with the diaper covers that showed through.

"Don't blame them! You're the one still in your boxers…"

"We see that… Hey girls, I brought James to play with you" Haley interrupted walking in with James and Nathan. It drove Brooke crazy how Haley never really dressed James. Here he was almost 7 months old and she still had him out in public in baby blue sleepers that buttoned up the stomach.

"Tutormom, baby… Luke you get dressed, I'll take the girls shopping with Haley and I"

"Shopping? For what?"

"Not really shopping I guess… mostly picking up dresses, inspecting stuff… me bossing everyone else around! That sort of thing… Allie and Chloë might learn something, god but we have to change their clothes first, Girls… don't look in a mirror" Brooke sighed taking a baby in each arm. At least her arm muscles were nice and tone for her strapless wedding dress.

"Ok you do that… I'm going to"

"Sleep? Sorry broody… you and Nathan have to go do the whole whatever guys do before a wedding thing"

"Which is?" Lucas asked wiping his eyes. He had no idea what he was supposed to be doing 2 days before the wedding… and neither did Nathan. Which meant they were going to spend yet another day watching basketball and discussing Dan.

"I don't know… have some man to man talk or something"

"Ok?"

"We'll watch basketball" Nathan said shrugging his shoulders. He assumed that's what guys did before their wedding. That and get drink and he was guessing Lucas wasn't really in a drinking mood.

"That works too"

Karen waited outside the café for the wedding planner to meet her. Of course she was doing all the catering and today was cooking day… or at least the start of it. Deb was already in the café cooking up a storm with the help of Andy and some new employees they had hired just for the wedding. So she really didn't have time to sit around and wait for a wedding planner to get there. That was Brooke's job, but she assumed from the way Brooke looked this morning with Lucas she was probably just now getting out of the house good and if everything was ever going to be ready by Saturday then Karen had no choice.

"Karen, I'm sorry I'm late" Betsy Jenkins, the wedding planner Karen had picked out for Brooke and Lucas said running across the street to meet Karen.

"Its ok… what's the problem?"

"Does Brooke really want this wedding on the beach?"

"Yes… at sun set, why?" Karen asked seeing Betsy's smile change instantly into a frown. Sadly Betsy was also a huge publicist and felt that everything in the wedding needed to show well on Lucas's basketball career.

"Well… is she sure she doesn't want it in a church?"

"Would you like me to call her and ask her?"

"No… no, she's a little scary when it comes to this wedding. I just thought since Lucas is well who he is and the press is going to want a little bit of this, maybe they should have a traditional wedding, in a church?" Betsy asked hoping Karen would agree. She was sure Brooke would understand… after all being the fiancé of a star basketball player she had to understand the ways of the business.

"Brooke and Lucas traditional? Please… Brooke wants the beach which means she is going to get the beach or else Lucas will hurt us both"

"Ok… ok the beach it is. But is it really appropriate for the babies to be up there with them?"

"What do you mean?" Karen sighed… this was going to take all day. So far Brooke had vetoed everything Betsy had said, so Karen didn't even know why she was even there anymore. Hadn't she learned anything from listening to Brooke? It was Brooke's way or no way when it came to 2 things in her life. Her children and her wedding.

"I mean its bad enough showing Lucas is getting married. Girls love him… but rubbing in their face that he also has 2 babies, it's not going to help things"

"Haley and I will be holding the girls, and I have a feeling as much as Brooke paid for their dresses, she is going to want them to be seen"

"Right… ok so this was pointless. I'll call you if I need anything else" Betsy said shining a insanely fake smile and pretending to understand the whole arrangement.

"You do that"

"One last question… whose walking Brooke down the isle?"

Haley and Brooke spent the day getting manicures, pedicures, shopping and doing absolutely nothing useful for the wedding. Which was exactly what Brooke had planned in the first place. She had spent the past 4 months on this wedding and today was her last free day to spend with Haley and the girls before all the real wedding craziness kicked in. So of course it was girls day. Since they were already staying in Tree Hill anyway Brooke took Chloë and Allie with her to get their first manicures and pedicures. Which consisted of them dipping their hands in the water and crying… but at least she got some good pictures for their baby books out of it. Next came the hard part… The thing she had been dreading all day.

After she dropped Haley and James off at the café to get some lunch she and the girls drove into the high school parking lot and sat there for a minute in what had been her parking spot for the 4 years she had been there. It was amazing the things you could buy in high school if you had the money. Now it being 5:00 the place looked like a ghost town… except for a few teachers' cars.

"Ok Girls… lets go in and visit… I have a few crack whore teachers I wanna show you off too, and then we have to go visit someone, Sound good? I know it does… because you 2 have a brilliant mother, no matter what these teachers try and tell you in here. Wait until I tell them I was in law school…"

The halls still looked exactly the same…right down to the corny 'take a look, its in a book' posters that had been there when she was. That school was in need of a serious make over. No wonder she had had so much drama in high school… she had to have something to take away from the dullness that was school. And then something to take away from her home life. It was a wonder she was able to get through high school and become a functional person at all now that she thought about it. She couldn't imagine what it would have been like if she hadn't had Lucas there to keep her straight.

"Knock knock?" Brooke asked walking up to Whitey's office doorway. It was too hard to actually knock with a baby in each arm playing with her earrings.

"You mean people actually do knock in this town? Brooke… come in!"

"Hey Whitey… I brought you some company"

"Well I heard the rumors but I didn't think it was true! Let me see these two" Whitey asked taking both the babies from Brooke. He looked really happy to see them and the girls didn't seem to mind the fact that he was holding them. Whitey always had that way about him with kids.

"This is Allie and Chloë"

"Definitely Scott's… too bad they aren't boys, having twin Scott's on a basketball team could get me another undefeated season"

"Talk to Nathan and Haley about that one… Lucas and I are finished!" Brooke laughed winking at the girls who were fascinated with Whitey's lack of hair. Something they had never before seen in their lives.

"Well you did good… future twin cheerleaders. Now what can I help you with Mrs. Davis… almost Scott"

"You're the only one who ever gets that right… ok so here's the thing."

"There's always a thing with you kids" Whitey laughed rolling his eyes at the babies then at Brooke. He definitely hadn't changed at all the past couple of years.

"Right… well I need to ask you a favor"

"Always a favor"

"So in high school you were always there for Lucas, I mean between him and Nathan's issues I don't know how you ever slept" Brooke smiled trying to get to the point of why she was here… but it wasn't happening anytime soon. She was too nervous and Allie and Chloë weren't helping by trying to eat Whitey's pens.

"Yes… but now you get to deal with his issues"

"I know… and I'm happy too… but I was kinda wondering if you could help me with one of my issues now"

"Of course. I think you're probably the only one who didn't try to run me 6 feet under with complaining in high school" Whitey chuckled like only Whitey could. When she was little she had always imagined that Santa Claus had looked something like Whitey… that is of course until Tim had told her at the age of 5 that there was no Santa Claus.

"So you got your wedding invitation right?"

"Its right here…"

"Good, ok so now for the favor" Brooke sighed looking at her watch. She had to meet Lucas for dinner in an hour with the girls and at this rate she wasn't going to make it.

"Out with it sweetie!"

"I need somebody to walk me down the isle"

"What about your daddy?" Whitey asked frowning. Not exactly the desired effect she had been going for but she guessed he did deserve an explanation why her father or mother wasn't going to be there. She knew it didn't make sense… she couldn't image her and Lucas not being there with Chloë and Allie got married but she and Lucas also thankfully weren't her parents.

"He's not real big on the whole me marrying Lucas thing. In fact he's not exactly speaking to me right now… and even if he was I don't think I'd want him to do it anyway. You were way more important to both Lucas and I growing up and it would mean a lot if you could do this for us"

"You know Camilla and I never got around to having kids. We'd planned to have a daughter and a son. She was really into little girls and I needed a basketball player. Of course when that didn't happen the kids here became like my kids. But at the end of the day they had their parents and well… Brooke, I'd love too"

After listening to Nathan whine about getting James to shut up for an hour Lucas finally got fed up and decided it was time for drastic measures. If he didn't something, anything fast Nathan was going to end up just like Dan with James… only instead of pushing him too hard, he might just start ignoring him completely. At least that's the way it seemed to Lucas. No, Nathan had never seemed like the 'fatherly' type… but Brooke had never seemed like the 'motherly' type either. And in a lot of ways Brooke and Nathan had so much in common. They both had their insecurities and fears about relationships and love. They had both been so hurt by the people they loved most in the world that there had come a point for both of them where they had just given up on love completely… only Brooke had fought to get love back… while Nathan just waited on the sidelines not really caring whether or not he ever had it again or not. Of course he loved Haley… and after everything they had been through they were finally happy. But Nathan still had that fear behind his eyes. The same fear behind his eyes Brooke had had so many times in their relationship when they first got back together.

For a long time Lucas tried to ignore it…the sad looks Brooke got whenever he got a letter from Peyton. The worried conversations she would have with him until 2 in the morning… making him reassure her that they were ok… making him promise to her on a regular basis that he was where he wanted to be, and that if he ever had any doubts like before he would talk to her about them and she would understand… when really she was the one doing all the doubting. Finally one day when Nathan and Haley were back in town for a few days Nathan and Lucas had talked and believe it or not Nathan out of all people had showed Lucas what was wrong.

They had been playing basketball one day while Haley and Brooke were shopping. What else was knew? Lucas had spent the whole day complaining to Nathan about how he just couldn't for the life of him understand why Brooke was so afraid to commit to anything with 'them'. And Nathan spent the whole time looking at him like he was an idiot.

"I think we'd probably be actually dating by now if she didn't try and change the subject every time I brought it up." Lucas sighed shooting and missing the shot. How was he supposed to play like this? His mind was too focused and worried about him and Brooke to do anything but think about her.

"Maybe she's scared"

"I know she's scared… but she wont tell me she is, she claims she trusts me and us but whenever the R word comes out of my mouth she freaks"

"Relationship? Luke, man I think she does trust you… she's Brooke and if she didn't she wouldn't be with you. What she doesn't trust is love" Nathan said making a shot. That was the first meaningful thing that actually made sense that Lucas had heard Nathan say in a long time.

"Hints while she'll sleep with me but not commit to anything?"

"Exactly I mean look at it logically. She trusts you again because you have proven to her she can. She trusts herself now because she had to prove to herself she could. Now think about Brooke, and think about love. When has she ever seen love turn out ok?"

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked. Here it was… Nathan's advice, with the lectures he had been giving everyone lately Lucas could have bet he was Whitey's son and not Dans.

"I mean look at you. You have had a life full of love Lucas… your mom, Keith, your friends and pretty much everyone but Dan. You know love is possible and you trust and believe in it. Now look at Brooke. Take her parents. They don't love each other… Her mom married her dad for his money and him for her looks. They are abusive to each other and probably to Brooke too. So she looks to you 2 hoping that maybe she can find love… what happens? You screw her over with her best friend. Then she sees your mom and Keith fall, Dan and my mom, Jake and Peyton… Haley and me. Everyone she has ever seen love have gotten hurt. Everyone she has ever let in have hurt her… Maybe that's why Luke"

Nathan had been right and Lucas had had to work hard as hell to show Brooke she wasn't going to get hurt again. It hadn't hit him until later that maybe Nathan had the same problem… Everyone who had ever loved him or he had loved had hurt him in one-way or another. Maybe it wasn't that he didn't love James… it was more that he didn't know how too. He'd only been back in Tree Hill for a few days and already Dan's wrath was affecting him again. This town really sucked… 2 days before his wedding and here he had to pick up the pieces of Nathan's life. Well not this time…

"Come on…" Lucas said handing James to Nathan and putting on his sweatshirt. He figured if they left now they he might could make it back to meet Brooke and the girls for dinner… without Nathan and James.

"Where are we going?"

"To make you deal with your shit"

"What?" Nathan griped. There was no telling what Lucas had planned. For all he knew Lucas was going to push him off a bridge to take care of whatever he thought was wrong with him.

"I'm tired of listening to you gripe about being a better father, Haley gripe about you, James cry! The only people's griping I should have to listen too is Brooke, Chloë and Allie's. Not yours…"

"Dude… your supposed to help me"

"Not on this I'm not"

"Who am I supposed to talk to about this then?" Nathan asked. He figured he had Lucas here. There was no one else… Lucas was the only one who understood what it was like to be a father and the son of Dan.

"How about the reason you are like this dude! Dan"

Brooke pranced into the café with the girls to see how the cooking was going. It smelled pretty good which she guessed was a good sign. She didn't know anything about food so she figured she'd leave that to the professionals. But of course there was no harm in going in and seeing what they were cooking… and making a few suggestions of her own before going to meet Lucas.

"Hello my slaves" Brooke giggled sitting on one of the tables to watch everyone cook. At least the looked like they knew what they were doing and Karen seemed to be bossing them around enough for the both of them.

"Brooke… Hey girls" Karen smiled walking towards them. Allie and Chloë both let our screams at the site of her apparently thinking Brooke was going to leave them with her. Poor things were going to be miserable while she was gone with Lucas.

"Babies don't cry… I'm not leaving you! Look! There's Grandpa Andy! You love him"

"Yea… not so much anymore"

"That sucks… smells good in here" Brooke said in her most cheery voice to make the girls smile and laugh while she bounced them up and down on her knees. She called this toning of the thighs… the best kind of work out.

"Thanks… Wanna taste?"

"Nope… Lucas and I are going out to a nice dinner with the girls tonight"

"Remember… tomorrow is a hectic day! Rehearsal dinner, everything depends on tomorrow" Karen said nervously. Brooke found it funny that Karen seemed more nervous about this whole thing than she did… in fact Brooke was barely nervous at all… just the usual little pre wedding jitters.

"I know… that's what Betsy is for, according to her I just have to smile and look pretty!"

"Ok then…so no cold feet?"

"I'm nervous… but happy nervous" Brooke laughed comforting Karen. She couldn't understand why people kept asking her that… my god she already had 2 babies with Lucas and had lived with him for basically the past 7 years… what was she going to do? Suddenly decide she didn't want to marry him?

"That's good… Felix called"

"Did you tell him for the millionth time he isn't invited?"

"Yes… he said to tell you to give him a call" Karen sighed giving Brooke the 'look'. The look being 'If you hurt my son I will kill you'. Yet another thing she didn't understand about Karen…

"Felix… that sexy beast! I want him so bad! Maybe he will take me back and we can run away together! Karen… chill out! I'll let Lucas call him… maybe while on our honeymoon! Just to rub it in"

"Speaking of the honeymoon… can we talk for a second about that?"

"Sure…" Brooke sighed walking into the back room with Karen. This was crazy… she couldn't wait until this whole wedding was over and they could get back to their normal lives in Chapel Hill without the stress of weddings and Karen.

"Ok… Now its obviously no secret that you and Lucas, well"

"Aren't virgins… yea I assume the baby in each arm kinda gives that one away"

"You 2 just be careful. I know you love those girls… I see them with you and I couldn't be happier for you 2. But we both know you 2 aren't ready for any more kids… and I just don't want you getting yourself into another tight spot. I know you don't regret keeping the girls but I also know how much easier life would be for you 2 if you had waited maybe 5 years or so to have them" Karen said. She knew it was risky bringing this up with Brooke but it had to be done… she couldn't bare the thought of them having to go through all of that again while having Allie and Chloë still to take care of.

"Karen… chill out. Lucas and I have this under control. I promise you, we both know we aren't ready for more kids… but at the same time we aren't going to stop having sex just because we're scared, just trust us ok?"

"Ok"

"And what about you and Andy? Shouldn't the 2 of you be working on a family? I've always wanted a sister or a brotherish person" Brooke laughed trying to lighten Karen up a little. At this rate she was going to give herself a heart attack by tomorrow morning.

"We're still trying to decide on what's the best way to go… and Brooke you have Nathan"

"Yea… I try not to remember that considering the dreams I had about him in middle school"

"Right… ok, well you 3 better get going" Karen laughed rolling her eyes at Brooke. Seeing her stand there with those babies and hearing her talk were like an oxy moron. The more she thought about it the more she knew Lucas and Brooke should still be spending time as kids… they were so young and having to take on so much responsibility… luckily they were both doing surprisingly well with it.

"Yes… my little minions, lets get going… so much more corrupting to do before dinner"

"What are you going to do without those 2 in Italy?"

"Don't remind me! Anyway it's a Honeymoon… Lucas and I will think of something… speaking of… come on girly girls, we need to stop by Victoria Secret" Brooke giggled

Lucas, Nathan and James drove up to the beach house where surprisingly Dan was sitting out on the front porch. Perfect… now Lucas could just drop James, and Nathan off and he could leave and meet Brooke. But while walking up the steps to the door Lucas realized it wasn't going to be that easy. One Dan hadn't seen him in forever, and two Nathan wasn't going to stay unless Lucas stayed. This was starting to seem like a bad idea after all. Now was the time to call Brooke and let her know this could take a while.

"Dan" Lucas said shaking his hand once they got up on the porch. Talk about awkward… not to mention the fact he wasn't even invited to the wedding.

"Lucas… good to see you son. Nathan, James"

"Right… lets talk"


	25. Chapter 25

YAY! Chapter 25! Awesomeness... hahaha ok so Enjoy this chapter! I have ben writing like a crazy person lately trying to stay ahead! After the 18thI am not sure when I will update again! Just promise me you guys wont forget about me! hahaha I'll probablt go on a 3 week Hiatus or so Around the 18th and then I will be back like normal! Anyway! Thanks for the AWESOME reviews! Enjoy!

"Hush little Allie don't say a word… mommy's going to buy you a mocking bird…if that mocking bird don't sing… mama's going to buy Chloë a diamond ring… if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's going to kick the Jewelers ass and get you babies some platinum! Please girls… sleep! Mommy has to look hott tomorrow and that isn't going to happen if we stay up all night singing about coke birds and cheap jewelry!"

"They're still awake?" Lucas yawned walking into the bedroom where the girls beds were set up. Brooke looked so frustrated and Chloë and Allie were enjoying every minute of it… for them it meant Brooke giving in and playing with them as long as they wanted.

"Do they look like sleeping babies to you?"

"Come here girls… mommy's cranky"

"Am not" Brooke whined handing the girls to Lucas. Of course she was… but she couldn't let Lucas be right. What woman did that, other than Haley? It was so much easier to whine and get sympathy than give him the satisfaction of being right.

"Brooke, go to bed. Get your beauty sleep"

"What about you?"

"We both know I look hott with or without sleep" Lucas laughed patting the girls backs and rocking them back and forth. Of course they were already falling asleep…typical.

"Hmm… I've rubbed off on you, Good night rosemary's babies…I cant stay mad at these 2, luvies girls"

"Say night, night mommy"

"Sleep…or phone" Brooke sighed hearing the phone ring. It would be so much easier to through it out the window than answer it but she decided that since tomorrow was the wedding she had better answer it this one time.

"Its 3 in the morning"

"Maybe its Rosemary asking for her babies back!"

"Your mother really does love you girls" Lucas laughed as Brooke stomped off to answer the phone.

"Hello"

"Brooke! We got the call!" Karen yelled into the phone almost bursting Brooke's ear drums, if she wasn't deaf before she definitely probably was now.

"The call?"

"THE call"

"I'm sure you did Karen…" Brooke sighed rolling her eyes at the phone and flipping her middle finger at her ear.

"No from the agency! They have a 5 year old boy who was in foster care and he needs a home"

"Didn't you guys like JUST put your name on that listy thing?"

"I have a friend down there" Karen shrieked… hurting Brooke's ears again. Why was it that all the happy moments in her friends and family's lives had to happen at in the middle of the night? Nothing could wait until morning!

"Karen that's great… really but considering I am getting married tomorrow… I've got to sleep! Give Andy a hug for me and tell him congrats"

"I will when he gets home"

"Home? What he's so nervous about being a dad he had to go get drunk… Yea I don't blame him I think if I could have gotten drunk before I had the girls I would have" Brooke laughed sitting down in the kitchen chair. This was pointless… at this rate she was going to be on the phone right until she walked down the isle.

"No… he went to pick him up!"

"Already?"

"He needs placement now! His name is Brandon" Karen squealed. She sounded so excited Brooke felt guilty for being so snappy. If any 2 people deserved this it was definitely Karen and Andy. Everything she and Lucas had put them through the past couple years, they deserved some happiness.

"Hey Luke! You're a brother!… again"

"Ok… I'll let you go, I'll see you all in the morning! I'm just so excited"

"Good… night Karen" Brooke giggled hanging up the phone and walking back in the bedroom. Lucas had on his anxious face… she probably should have just given the phone to him… after all it was his mother and his brother.

"What did she say?"

"They have a 5 year old named Brandon"

"Seriously?" Lucas asked trying to grasp what Brooke had just told him. How awkward was that… suddenly having another brother over night, no time what so ever to prepare or anything. Not to mention the fact that he was so young… and already an uncle.

"Yea… more info in the morning… sleep!" Brooke whined falling into Lucas's arms after he put the girls in the crib.

"Girls are out" Lucas whispered kissing the top of her head

"Look! You can't even tell they are evil when they're sleeping"

"What did we do without them?"

"I don't know… and I don't want to remember, lets go to bed husband" Brooke smiled kissing both the girls and then talking Lucas's by the hand

"Not yet…"

"Close enough… Luke…"

"What? No… Brooke" Lucas whined knowing exactly what Brooke wanted to do. She had that look… the same look she got every night after they put the girls to bed.

"But look at them…"

"They aren't sleeping with us tonight"

"Why… Its our last night with them and they want too so bad! Look at those precious little faces!" Brooke whimpered looking pitiful. Why… she didn't know. Lucas was going to say yes anyway! And even if he did for some reason say no… she was still going to bring them in there after he was asleep.

"They aren't even awake!"

"Luke…. Pleeeeease?"

"Fine… but if they wake up" Lucas started but Brooke kissed him to stop him from talking

"You'll get them back to sleep! Exactly!"

"And I am marrying you why?"

"Because I'm so hott, plus you got me knocked up with your babies remember?" Brooke asked rolling her eyes at him and giggling.

"So it has nothing to do with that fact I love you?"

"Nope… its purely about the lust and sex and the fact you knocked me up"

It seemed like as soon as Brooke closed her eyes to go to sleep, morning had come and the alarms known as Allie and Chloë were climbing all over her and Lucas to wake up and feed them. Typical morning for the not so typical day. Brooke sat up and looked down at Chloë who was grinning up at her with her very few teeth. And mischievous Allie was trying to pull Lucas's finger out of socket. Lucas being the wonderful tolerant dad her was just laid there as Allie tugged away. This was her life now… no more keg parties, or spending time wondering what she was going to be when she was grown up. This was it playing mommy and being a wife… and although it wasn't what she had hoped for, being a Super Model who was never going to get married or have kids, somehow it as better. One smile that Allie or Chloë gave her was so much more rewarding that anything else. And just being there with Lucas made her happier than having 10 guys. But what worried her was how long was this feeling going to last? It obviously couldn't last forever…being a stay at home mom was great, but how long before that got old? What would she do once the girls went to Kindergarden? All of this thinking about the future was starting to make her feel nauseous. Finally Allie and Chloë snapped her out of it by deciding it would be fun to tackle mommy.

"Hey ho, whore… how are we this morning? Are you 2 ever going to learn to talk when I speak to you? I guess you could be hooker mimes or something… Thank you for my slobbery kisses and hugs too this morning! I love hugs from my girls! Thank you… now go slobber some on daddy" Brooke teased tickling the girls. No wonder they never talked… she talked for them. It wasn't like she meant too she just knew what they wanted… she was their "mommy" after all.

"No…" Lucas grunted burying himself futher under the covers

"Ok then go punch daddy with some of that Tae Kwon Do stuff…. Or… maybe I'll just pinch him!"

"Oww!"

"Better…" Brooke giggled winking at the girls who had found something new to amuse them…trying to get to Lucas under the covers. Neither of them could figure out where he had gone and they were both starting to worry. Times like this was when Brooke saw how different their personalities really were. Allie being the typical oldest sat and thought about it and then experimented by hitting the sheets… while Chloë whined and waited for a reaction.

"That was mean" Lucas griped finally coming out and hugging the girls who were thrilled to see him.

"No… that was nice! What was mean was not letting our precious little angels sent to us from god snuggle with you this morning! And also! Hitting me in the head with your watch last night… that was mean too… girls say Mean daddy"

"Is this mean too?"

"Lucas! No tickling! That's cheating… help Chloë… Allie… body slam him… attack… something…" Brooke squealed in laughter between breathes.

"Help me tickle mommy and I'll give you cookies for breakfast"

"Traitors…"

"My god you guys are like an after school special… well at least the bad porno kind" Haley laughed walking into the bedroom. They were definitely back in Tree Hill… no one used the doorbelle.

"Morning Hales"

"Morning… ok, lets get this show on the road! Its wedding time in 12 hours"

"We haven't had a shower…" Brooke whined burying her face in Lucas's bare chest just to see Haley cringe.

"Fine… fine… you 2 take your little kinky gross shower thing and I'll take the girls and feed them something healthy… that's probably time they'll eat healthy for weeks"

"Ha ha… kissies babies! Go with Tutor bitch"

"Hey!" Haley shrieked

"If the name fits…"

"Your lucky its your wedding day…"

"I know… shower time lover" Brooke giggled winking at Lucas who was trying to go back to sleep. He was such a light wait when it came to sleep. It made her wonder how they ever got through those first few months when they girls didn't sleep through the night.

"You 2 are gross"

By 7:30 Brooke and Lucas were finished getting ready and met Haley downstairs where she was waiting with Nathan, Andy, Karen and Brandon. A little blonde boy with blue eyes missing his 2 bottom teeth. He was nothing like Lucas's had expected. He had been prepared for a quiet shy little boy who was scared and alone… instead there sat an energetic 5 year old who seemed to have no shyness in him what's so ever. In fact as soon as Lucas and Brooke walked down he gave them both a hug and introduced himself.

"Hi" Brandon said shaking Lucas's hand like an adult. He had apparently had a lot of practice at this… he was more polite at 5 than Lucas was at 23… no thanks to Brooke.

"Hi…"

"I'm Brandon"

"I'm Lucas" Lucas said awkwardly. He wasn't exactly sure what to say to this kid… with Allie and Chloë it was easy… they were HIS babies and he could say and do with them as he pleased without worrying about doing or saying the wrong thing… but this kid wasn't his… it was his moms, which made things ten times worse.

"Ok… I like your PS2"

"You wanna play with it?"

"Ok… I'll play you in NBA finals!" Brandon yelled running over to the couch. That was easy enough… even Karen looked shocked at the little boy's reaction to everything that was going on.

"Your on! This kid rocks"

"Broody… wedding?" Brooke asked. She knew this was his new brother and all but he did have a fiancé who needed this wedding to work perfectly. He had the rest of his life to play with his brother but their wedding only happened once.

"1 game?"

"Have fun with your new brother… just be dressed and at the church by 5? I'll seriously hurt you if you aren't…I'm talking serious injuries"

"I'll be there… Love you" Lucas smiled kissing her. She just giggled and rolled her eyes at him as she kissed back. He was so easy going, compared to her and that's what she loved about him. Here it was their wedding day and he was more excited about playing NBA finals on a playstation… typical guy! But it didn't matter… he was her guy.

"Love you too"

"Ew… gross"

"Dude… not gross, if you get a hott woman like this when your older… kiss her, a lot" Lucas laughed giving Brooke one last kiss. Partly to apologize to her for not totally focusing on the wedding, and partly just because she was so much fun to kiss.

"I'll call you later"

"Girls are gross…"

"Allie, Chloë lets get you out of this environment… I think it might be damaging to your self esteem" Brooke sighed grabbing the girls and waving bye to the guys.

"Brandon come on…"

"Cant I stay here and play with Lucas?"

"I think you better come with me" Karen said not wanting to leave her newfound son behind. After all she had only had him for 4 and ½ hours and here he was already wanted to stay with the guys.

"Come on mom… he's my brother remember? I wont see him for like a week after today"

"Fine… I'll be back in an hour to check on you men though" Karen finally caved letting the boys be. At least he'd have some time with Lucas and Andy…

"Bye babe… wave bye bye to daddy girly girls"

"Look at those 2… you mean to tell me you aren't going to give him a son?" Haley whispered pointing to Lucas and Brandon as they left. Brooke knew what she was doing… trying to make Lucas feel guilty that all of the guys he knew now had sons and he had not 1 daughter, but 2.

"Haley… girls can play Playstation too…"

After the girls were gone Lucas was left with Andy, Nathan, Little James and Brandon. They were never going to get anything done… especially with 2 kids to deal with while they were supposed to be getting ready. He had to admit it was pretty cool to have a brother… Of course he had Nathan but that was different. He had spent the first 16 years of his life hating Nathan and had never gotten to know him as a kid… but here was Brandon who was only 5. Lucas had his whole life to get to know him… although it still surprised him how well adjusted this kid was. He was already calling Karen and Andy mom and dad… from what Lucas had heard and read that didn't happen very often in these kind of adoptions.

"So… how long have you been in foster care?" Lucas asked as they played. He wasn't sure if that was something he should ask or not… but since Andy and Nathan had gone out to get some things from the car he figured now was as good of a time as ever to get to know this kid.

"My whole life… I didn't think anyone was ever going to adopt me! Hey… how'd you do that?"

"Hold down square and up at the same time…"

"Are those babies yours?" Brandon asked after a long pause.

"Allie and Chloë? Yea… they're spoiled rotten" Lucas smiled. He knew he probably shouldn't take so much pride in saying his girls were spoiled rotten but he couldn't help it… at least they were spoiled and sweet at the same time.

"Did you adopt them?"

"No… Brooke had them, they were kind of a surprise"

"A good one?" Brandon laughed still playing the game.

"A very good one…"

"Brooke's pretty"

"Yea she is, you'll have to come over sometime after we get back and get to know her and the girls" Lucas said letting Brandon hit a shot. This was a lot easier than everyone had made it out to be… this kid was definitely something else.

"Can we play more play station?"

"Sure"

"Do you only have girls?" Brandon asked again bringing up Allie and Chloë. He seemed really interested in them and Lucas wasn't sure why.

"Yea… just Brooke and the twins"

"Aren't they boring?"

"Girls are never boring dude…" Lucas laughed shaking his head. He remembered how he had thought at that age… He didn't even like Haley back then, it had been just him, Fergie and Skills.

Meanwhile Brooke, Haley, Karen and the babies had hardly anytime to breathe. Between hair and make up and dresses… and then doing all of this to two babies, it was definitely chaotic. Chloë kept refusing to keep her hair bow in her hair and Allie wouldn't wear the shoes. Then after finally getting them totally dressed they both decided they were whiney and wanted mommy… only in her strapless dress Brooke couldn't pick them up which caused tears all around. Haley and Karen were no help. Both of them believed babies should learn how to comfort themselves… they were so the anal parents on Meet the Fockers. Luckily Lucas and the guys got there an hour early and came in to see what they could do, that is until Karen kicked them out leaving them at square one again with 2 crying babies.

"Brooke! He isn't supposed to see you before the wedding… Its bad luck!" Karen shrieked slamming the door in Lucas's face before he could see Brooke, like it was some big secret.

"So is having sex before the wedding… and we did that! Not to mention we also had our children out of wedlock… if that doesn't kill us nothing will"

"Chill out… Erica's here, I'll take them to her and she can take them to Lucas" Haley said picking up the screaming babies who seemed to be attached to Brooke's legs. She had never seen 2 babies who hated to leave their mommy THAT much. James could care less when she left him… and now that Nathan was starting to work through some of his issues she was finding herself doing it more and more.

"Why cant I just take them to Lucas?" Brooke whined trying one last desperate time to hold the girls. She hated to see them cry when she couldn't do anything about it… but it was pointless… there was no way in hell that dress was going to allow her to hold 2 babies.

"Because you'll screw up your make up making out"

"Fine… ok girls I'll see you in a little while! Stay pretty…Ok?" Brooke asked kissing both the girls on the cheek to make them smile. It worked for a minute at least until they realized what was happening.

"Those chairs are filling up… Brooke you look beautiful!" Erica Shrieked running over to hug Brooke. The dress wasn't very good when it came to hugs either.

"Thanks!"

"Any cold feet?"

"Of course… I'm going barefoot" Brooke giggled pointing out her perfectly manicured toes.

"You know what I mean"

"I'm fine… how's Lucas?"

"He seems ok to me…" Erica sighed pretty much ignoring Brooke and playing with the girls.

"Good… ok lets get this show on the road, right girly girls?"

"15 minutes"

"Butterflies?" Haley asked seeing Brooke suddenly turn pale

"With really big wings" Brooke sighed. This was it…

"Ok… you guys go take the girls, I'm going to go find my son"

"Ok… We love you Brooke!" Haley squealed giving Brooke a quick squeeze.

"You look beautiful!"

Karen listened as the girls all hugged and giggled and went on and on about how pretty Brooke looked and how everything looked so nice. They were right of course, Brooke looked beautiful in her long strapless dress, tight at the top and 'fuffy' at the bottom as Brooke described it. Her hair was down in light curls and her make up was simple and elegant… nothing like Brooke's usual dramatic eyes. Everything was pretty much perfect from Allie and Chloë's pale pink dresses to the brides maids simple pale purple. It was a sunny day and all the chairs were set perfectly out of the beach… which they should have been as much as they had paid for them to be like that. But when Karen looked at Brooke or Lucas for that matter she didn't see them as two 23 year olds getting married. She still saw them as those 2 little 4 year olds on Halloween so many years ago. Lucas had dressed up as James Bond and Brooke a fairy Princess. The only reason Karen even remembered this was because when she had taken Lucas to the Halloween carnival in his James Bond Tux everyone seemed to think that he was the Groom and Brooke was the bride. Its funny how at the time you think nothing of these things… only do they find their way back into your memory long after they had happened.

Down the hall Lucas was waiting with Nathan and Mike laughing about something. He looked so handsome in his tux… it was hard to believe that was her baby boy, of course now she did have her Brandon. But Lucas was her first… and Andy had know that, which was exactly why he had suggested getting a girl first, since Karen had never had a daughter. But with a boy she already knew how to raise him… what they liked to do and play with, not to mention the fact she already had Brooke, who she had seen as her daughter for the past 8 years, and 2 little grand daughters… a son just seemed more logical. But as she stood there looking at Lucas so grown up her heart broke into a million pieces and she couldn't help but cry.

"And so we just talked to Dan for a few hours until he finally got mad and left us at his house…" Nathan said to Andy referring to the events of the talk with Dan the other night.

"Mom… don't cry" Lucas said seeing Karen walk towards him all teary eyed.

"I cant help it… your not supposed to be getting married, or have kids… your supposed to be 4"

"I'm almost 24"

"Stop it… come here, let me straighten your tie, then its time for our little talk" Karen whispered. She knew she was going to cry… so much so she was starting to wonder why she had spent that much to get her make up done.

"Mom… do we have too?"

"I already put Brooke through the talk earlier, we had to have it before all the make-up was done so that tears didn't ruin it"

"Its going to ruin yours now" Lucas smiled wiping a tear away from her eye with his thumb. He hadn't seen her like this since his first day of Kindergarten… she hadn't even been this choked up when the girls had been born.

"It's going to get ruined when Brooke walks down that isle too… now sit here and listen to your mother"

"Ok"

"You know I'm proud of you right? You're my boy and… and I'm just so proud of you! Come here…" Karen wept streaming tears everywhere. She could barely get her words out… she had gone over this hundreds of times in her head and how she couldn't een say the first 3 lines. The same thing had happened when she was talking with Brooke earlier.

"Mom…"

"No… let me finish, Brooke couldn't be getting a better man… and let me add while I'm in here that you couldn't be getting a better woman so if you hurt her… sorry her parents aren't here to yell at you so I figured someone should, anyway just know I love you and… you'll always be my baby boy Lucas"

"I love you too mom" Lucas smiled hugging his mom. Somehow that seemed like enough… nothing else needed to be said. It wasn't like in the movies where the mothers always gave these long drawn out speeches to explain their emotions, Karen could do it in a simple hug to him, the same way Brooke could do with the girls… must be a mom thing.

"Ok… now go get married"

"There are my girls, you 2 look beautiful" Lucas smiled taking his girls from Erica. They were both thrilled to see their daddy… and the fact that he could actually hold them was a bonus. All tears came to a halt as the girls cuddled up to Lucas and held on for dear life.

"You have no idea what it took to get them this way… go to your daddy"

"Isn't that a site for sore eyes… where's the bride?" Whitey asked with his usual "Whiteyness" as he walked into the hallway.

"Hey coach…"

"Its Whitey"

"Right… mom wont let me see her…" Lucas sighed rolling his eyes at Karen, but couldn't help but smile at the same time.

"That's poppy cock! Why not?"

"Because its tradition!" Karen said giving Whitey the death glare.

"Uh huh…"

"Ok… everyone to your places"

Lucas carried the girls outside where everyone was waiting on the beach… whispering and laughing until they saw him come out. Then it was silent. Allie and Chloë seemed totally fascinated by all the people and were being complete show offs, so much so that when he handed them to Karen and Haley neither one of them let out a single whimper. How was the hard part. Watching everyone walk down the isle. Lucas had always found weddings to be boring… and he had to admit even though this was his wedding… it wasn't exactly fun to stand there and watch a bunch of people he didn't know stare at him. Finally the interesting parts happened. First Erica and Mouth walked down, then it was Haley and Nathan… along with Poor little Allie who looked dead tired, then Karen and Andy with Chloë who looked equally as sleepy but lit up when she saw Lucas. Then finally Brandon (Who Brooke had added in VERY last minute insisting that her new brother in law, well almost brother in law needed a spot in the wedding too) walked down with Jenny who was there with Trish. Then finally everyone got into their places and the music changed. There was Brooke, if possible more beautiful that he had imagined. Now he could see why Karen had made him wait. This right here was worth it all…Somehow now every fight they had ever had, everything they had been through in the past couple years seemed worth it. The tense moment was making his palms sweat until Allie decided to fix that by shrieking "Mama!" at the site of Brooke.

As Brooke walked the only thing that came to mind was "Do not trip" Over and over again. She was so nervous she could feel her hands shaking. What was wrong with her? It wasn't like walking down the isle was the hardest thing she had ever done… in fact if they tried long enough Chloë and Allie could probably master it.

"Lucas is a lucky man" Whitey whispered in her ear apparently seeing how nervous she was.

After that Brooke decided to focus on Lucas. He looked so handsome in his tux, his hair all spiky and ½ smile that he always had when he saw her. Seeing him like that seemed to make her less nervous… especially since he looked as nervous as she did. It was a good thing they had decided not to write their own vows because now that she thought about it she wasn't sure she'd be able to get them out without crying. She was also thankful she had decided not to wear heels. She changed her focus from Lucas to her 2 babies in the corner who were both waving to her with their little hands and grinning. Right before she got to Lucas she winked at the girls and gave them both a little wave. Then gave Whitey a hug and thanked him.

"You look… beautiful" Lucas whispered leaning over and kissing her on the cheek and then taking her hands. That made her feel so much better in an instant. No wonder she was marrying him.

"You don't look so bad yourself… please tell me your shaking as bad as I am"

"Worse…I think if I had had to walk down that isle I would have tripped"

"Ok you 2… I'm paid by the hour…" The minister whispered breaking up the longing gazes Brooke and Lucas were giving each other. It was right about then Lucas really wanted to hurt that guy…

"Right" Brooke giggled winking at Lucas

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here in the site of god and in the presence of these people to join together in holy matrimony this man and this woman"


	26. Chapter 26

Hey you guys! Long time no update! Anyway I am back from Cali! I had a BLAST! Sorry you guys had to wait so long for an update… but I am back now and so things should be back to normal! Thanks so much for all the reviews! Enjoy this chapter!

Day one of the honeymoon was here. After what seemed like the fastest night of Lucas's life he and Brooke were finally together on a plane to Venice. Not that the wedding its self hadn't been great… but for it to be "Their" wedding… he hadn't gotten to see her much. After they kissed and were FINALLY Husband and wife they were both swarmed by people wanting to talk about the wedding and babies… causing them to constantly get separated and pushed into chairs to talk. Not as glamorous as everyone made it out to be. Lucky by 1AM they were the only 2 left on the dance floor and it had been basically quiet other than people like Mike and Tim who were outside totally wasted. Before either of them knew it, it was over and they were kissing the girls goodbye at security. Now came the long plane ride. Once they got there it wouldn't be so bad… they could find stuff to do to keep both their minds off the girls and have fun… but here they were just sitting here, Brooke laying her head on his shoulder waiting for the plane to take off, Lucas leaning his head back against hers and reading his book. Both of them with aching hearts wondering if leaving the girls for an entire week was the right thing to do, but neither of them wanting to bring it up knowing it was just going to start a chain reaction. Lucas had basically given up on trying to start some some sort of conversation when Brooke finally broke the silence.

"I think I might go back to school." Brooke said sitting up from Lucas's shoulder. She had been thinking about it a lot lately… how she wanted to do more. And it wasn't like she was going to be gone from the girls and Lucas a lot… she'd start out light, 2 days a week tops.

"Really?"

"Yea… I mean Allie and Chloë don't need me every second now and I really liked school believe it or not"

"I think you should if you want too" Lucas smiled trying to be as supportive as possible. He had seen this coming for a while now, ever since they had gone to dinner one night and seen some of her old friends from school who were celebrating their first day in the courtroom as students. The selfish part of him didn't want her to go back… he liked her home with him and the girls during the day, they didn't have any sort of schedule they had to be on other than his practice. And he knew if he told her this she wouldn't go back, she'd do what he wanted her to do… claiming she changed her mind. But he couldn't risk her resenting him for that, so if she wanted to go back… he'd agree.

"Really? You're not going to freak out on me like Nathan did Haley?"

"Brooke… I know you liked law and if it hadn't been for the girls you wouldn't have stopped. I think if you don't go back your going to go stir crazy"

"So you're being serious right? This isn't where you tell me I should do something just because its what I want to here but you really don't want me too?" Brooke asked giving Lucas "the" look. For once she couldn't tell if he was being serious or just telling her what she wanted to hear.

"No… I mean it, and even if I didn't would you listen?"

"Nope… God I hate flying…"

"I know" Lucas laughed taking her trembling hand. When they had chosen Venice neither of them had really thought about the fact that it was going to be a loooong flight until the last minute.

"Amuse me husband"

"Amuse you? You're in luck because I expected this of you"

"Yay! Ok lets see what you've got" Brooke giggled clapping her hands together. Lucas always came up with the best stuff when they went on trips… so much good stuff that she hardly remembered they were flying when they were doing it. Sometimes it was something like making out in the bathrooms, and other times it was just silly little things like starting up conversations with the people beside then and slowly changing accents ½ way through the conversation.

"Not until we take off"

"No… You know that's the worst! Lucas I'll have a panic attack or something! Lucas!"

"Everything I have planned you have to up to do" Lucas whispered pointing to the seat belt.

" Is it kinky?"

"I'm not telling"

"You suck… you know last time I was on a plane I got off and passed out" Brooke sighed going for the sympathy points. He just rolled his eyes at her and shook his head.

"Oh yea… and didn't call me, I think I might recall that"

"Just hold my hand!"

"Bobby Lou! Do not run down those isles"A lady screamed as a little girl slammed into Lucas's shoulder as she ran down the isle of the plane to get away from her mother.

"Bobby Lou? Poor kid… we bumped! What was that?" Brooke shrieked grabbing onto Lucas for dear life feeling the plane jerk. What had she been thinking? Venice… why not Florida? They could have driven to Florida.

"Taking off?"

"Right… ok… We're going to die"

Back in Tree Hill Karen had Brandon, Allie and Chloë to deal with by herself. Andy had gone to New Zealand to fly his mother back to meet Brandon, and Haley and Nathan were both taking care of James who had some kind of stomach thing. At least they were pretty well behaved. Once Chloë and Allie stopped crying for Brooke and Lucas they were ok to just sit and play together OUTSIDE the playpen, where they could get into anything they wanted. The trouble started with Brandon decided that babies should be put in the playpen after they got boring. Allie and Chloë being the hands on babies that Brooke had made them into wanted nothing to do with a playpen and screamed bloody murder when they were put anywhere near it. Karen could only imagine what it was going to be like when the 2 of them went to pre-school and were instructed to do things they didn't want too everyday… of course they were still babies and had time to learn. She just wished they had learned before she was alone with them for 5 days until Andy got back.

"Ok… is everyone ready for lunch?" Deb asked trying to open the café door for Brandon with a baby in each arm. She didn't know how Brooke did it… she never used a stroller and hadn't used carriers since they were 6 months old. Everyone she saw her with the girls she had one in each arm and somehow managed to get everywhere she needed to go.

"Yea! What are we eating?"

"Whatever you want… go tell Aunt Deb."

"Ok!" Brandon yelled running through the café until he got behind the counter. It was crowded today which was good. She liked to pretend that the café was the only thing giving them financial security even though it wasn't true. It made her feel like she had to be there giving it reason… when she thought about Andy's money the café seemed pointless and she didn't like that.

"Karen… look at you, you look beat!"

"Between cleaning after the wedding, staying up all night comforting…"

"Were they cranky last night?" Deb asked taking Allie from Karen to give at least one of her arms a break.

"Allie and Chloë? No… I was up all night with Brooke and Lucas. I was surprised they got on that plane this morning"

"Oh… well they'll be fine once they get there I'm sure, I remember the first time I had to leave Nathan to go on a business trip… I was so worried about leaving him with Dan! He was 3 months old"

"I remember the first time I left Lucas… I came back and he had gotten drunk, had a tattoo, was dating Brooke, cheating on her with Peyton, and was in a coma" Karen laughed shaking her head. Hopefully Brandon would be a little but more responsible by the time he was 16… or she was in trouble.

"Someone waited too long"

"You're telling me… ok Brandon what will it be?"

"Macaroni" Brandon smiled not even looking at the menu.

"A gourmet café and he wants macaroni, Allie? Chloë? What will you have?"

"Look at those 2, how do you tell them apart? Especially dressed identical like that?" Deb asked trying to figure out which baby she was holding. It was just too hard to tell.

"God don't tell Brooke, if she knew I had them dressed exactly the same she would kill me… I mean really kill me"

"Ladies, Gentlemen and ew babies" A cocky voice said from behind Karen. There was no doubt in anyone's mind who it was.

"Felix…"

"Can we help you?"

"I'm looking for Brooke…" Felix said squinting at the babies. Lucas's teammates had been right… they looked just like Brooke with that touch of Lucas. It disgusted him. And it wasn't for the reason most people thought… It wasn't like he wanted Brooke, or was jealous she was with Lucas. Frankly he didn't give a damn anymore… any chance she had had with him had been blown out the window when she had broken up with him. It was the fact that such a fine specimen like Brooke now had 2 children. That took down even the hottest woman's market value. It just seemed like a waste for someone as hott and sexy as Brooke to have kids. Even though she still had her body, babies tended to do something to women's brains too.

"She and Lucas are on their honeymoon"

"Those the kids? Wow! They look just like me"

"Felix" Deb snapped. She didn't know Felix well… but she had heard enough about him from Nathan and Haley that she didn't like him… not at all. He was the overly cocky type just like Dan.

"Kidding, jeez you people need to lighten up, just tell her Felix stopped by, I know she wants to see me"

"That's why she insisted on not inviting you to the wedding"

"Its because she knew if she saw me she'd dump that punk" Felix laughed. He loved playing with these people. They got their feelings hurt so easily. Frankly Brooke and Lucas could live happily ever after for all he cared. He had what he wanted… his club.

"That punk is my son"

"I'm sorry… That must be tough"

"Get out…" Karen ½ yelled.

"Just tell her I'm going to California for 6 months, club business and I was wondering if she could give me a call and help me with some legal matters, easier than paying someone"

"I'll give her the message"

On the plane Brooke was ready to strangle Lucas. Here they had been on the plane for 2 hours and he was asleep! They had both fallen asleep during take off and unfortunately Brooke had woken up first. She thought about waking Lucas up too but he's probably be cranky and no fun to be around. As the plane bumped hitting turbulence Brooke tried to think of something to get her mind off of the plane. She looked at the pregnant lady across the isle and decided to name her baby… no it wasn't as much fun as "Name that STD" but it was all she had at this point. The woman definitely looked like a boy mother… baggy pants and a wrinkled shirt, so she assumed the baby was a boy. Boy names… Christian, no… that was only for rich preppy boys and from the looks of this woman that baby was going to be neither. But she did like the name…Very Nip Tuckish. The man beside her looked like a farmer so she decided to try and think of farmer boy names. Wesley, Benjamin, Parker. Maybe she was having twins! She looked big enough too… twin boys. Rider and Cruiser… those were the names she had wanted to name the girls if they had for some reason been boys, Rider and Cruiser Scott… future Abercrombie models. This game was getting old quick… and the flight was getting bumpier. She had to think of something… anything relaxing. Beach… that was relaxing. Her and Lucas on the Beach. Skinny dipping in the ocean… much better. Until the thought came to her that they would be flying over ocean and they could crash into the freezing water. Cold… cold could be relaxing. It always reminded her of their Senior Ski Trip to Asheville.

She was totally pissed off at Peyton and Lucas since they 2 of them were dating at the time. Or maybe it was right before they started dating. She couldn't remember. Either way Ho's over Bro's her ass! Peyton knew good and well Brooke was still totally into Lucas and the fact that she had to live with him wasn't making things much easier. But the worst being the fact that Karen was chaperoning the trip and forced Brooke, Lucas and Peyton to all 3 sit next to each other the whole trip up there. Peyton and Lucas were of course trying to not let on that they might be dating… but Brooke wasn't stupid. So she plopped herself right in the middle of them and made things as uncomfortable as possible… of course it was for their own good. And it was nothing devious or too bad… just things she thought Peyton should know… mostly things about what went on around the house.

"_I'm so glad the 3 of us are just friends now!" Brooke giggled in her usually bubbly voice. Trying to sound as happy and cheery as possible between the 2 of them. It seemed to be working on Lucas, he was smiling and had his arm around her… but Brooke could see the hidden fury in Peyton's eyes._

"_Yea, me too"_

"_I mean I know Lucas, you and I had that bumpiness at the beginning of the year, but we did the right thing… I mean it's best that all 3 of us just stay friends and nothing more!"_

"_Yea" Lucas smiled trying to hide the burn he got whenever he thought about the beginning of the year. Him and Brooke and how everything had worked out… but not really._

"_Anyway… Lucas do you know where I put my purple bra?"_

"_The one with the doily things?"_

"_Yea" Brooke said seeing the shock on Peyton's face… it was classic… and it wasn't like Brooke was lying either. She really was missing her purple bra, and now was the perfect time to bring it up she thought._

"_It was under my bed"_

"_Why was it under your bed?" Peyton asked not giving anyone a chance to explain. Not that either Lucas or Brooke was even going too. To them it was normal… well at least they tried to think it was._

"_It had the best throw" Lucas said plain and simply._

"_What?"_

"_Jennings Parker was outside my window the other night trying to sing to me"_

"_So?" Peyton asked not understanding what this had to do with Lucas handling Brooke's bra, she was starting to get irritated. She and Lucas were so close to having something she thought and yet somehow it seemed they were so far away… at least that's how she felt every time she saw the look Lucas got when he looked at Brooke._

"_So he was really bad so we were shooting water and milk balloons at him from the window"_

"_With Brooke's bra?"_

"_He's a guy Peyton… I suggested using his underwear but he wanted the purple bra" Brooke said shrugging her shoulders. Again she wasn't lying… how could she? Lucas was right there listening and joining in… making Peyton squirm with every word and smile. _

"_Lucas?"_

"_What? She's right… I'm a guy"_

"_You left Tric early so you could go home and shoot water balloons with Brooke's bra?" Peyton asked in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Lucas stopped hanging out with her at Tric… just to go home and see Brooke and play silly little games?_

"_Yea?"_

Peyton picked up her phone and dialed Karen's cell phone. By now she was in Florence and everything felt so right. She decided she should probably try and make contact with America through Karen… find out how everyone was doing, make sure Jake was ok. Little things like that she had neglected to do for most of her trip. She had been doing good since she had been gone. No drinking, no drugs or anything for that matter… she was totally clean and sober. It was nice to be away from it all and not have to worry about other people judging you like she had when she was back home. She knew it wasn't their fault… they were just worried, but here there was no one to worry or cause her the added stress of not disappointing the people she loved. In fact while here she had even found a man. Allen… she was the emo type rocker and the 2 of them seemed to fit perfectly. They both loved traveling together… she loved his music, he loved her art. They were like a match made in heaven. She couldn't wait to tell someone about him… and since the only someone she was really on speaking terms with was Karen. She decided to call.

"Hello?" Karen asked. Peyton could hear screaming in the background. She assumed it was Allie and Chloë.

"Karen? Its Peyton"

"Oh! Hi Peyton, how are you?"

"I'm great! I found the guy" Peyton said not able to hold it in any longer. She had to tell someone right now or else she felt like she was going to explode.

"Really? Good! He's been over there looking for you for a while now"

"Yea… ok anyway how are things there?"

"The usual… you'll be happy to know Tric is doing well." Karen sighed. She was glad to hear Peyton sound so happy… so Ok. It was the first time in a long time she had sounded that good.

"Good I told Allen all about Tric!"

"Allen?"

"My Man" Peyton laughed. Karen sounded likes she had had a little bit too much to drink… or else she was sleep deprived from keeping the Brucas babies.

"Not Jake?"

"What?"

"Nevermind… Just ignore me" Karen laughed deciding not to go there over the phone. Especially if Peyton had already found someone she seemed to care a lot about and had no idea about Jake.

"Ok? Well I just wanted to pop in and say hi… I miss you all. Tell everyone I said hi for me ok?"

"Ok…"

"Bye" Peyton smiled hanging up the phone just as Allen walked up from parking the car.

"Who was that?"

"Karen, Lucas's mom"

"Ah, was she happy to hear from you?" Allen asked taking Peyton's hand as they walked the streets of Florence.

"Yea… but she wasn't really making any sense"

"Maybe she was just shocked to hear from you"

"Maybe"

As the plane flashed the fasten seatbelt sign Brooke and Lucas finished their very last "project". They had done the usual like making out in the bathroom, making out in their seats, convincing people they had just met at the air port, asking random people for their autographs, if it kept Brooke's mind off of flying, he was ready to do it… and this was a long flight. As the plane landed Brooke tensed up and squeezed Lucas's already sore shoulder until it was basically numb. She jumped at every little bump and noise until they were finally on the ground.

"Thank god" Brooke said jumping out of her seat the second the seat belt light went off. She had never been as happy as she was to see that stupid little light ding in her life.

"You ok?"

"Yes… that has to be the longest flight ever, lets not go home… I don't wanna do that again"

"What about the girls?" Lucas asked walking through the tunnel with his arm around Brooke as she went on with her plan to live there and never have to fly back.

"We'll have them sent to us"

"Works for me, what first?"

"We call Karen, while we are getting our bags, then we get to the hotel and we don't leave the room for 3 days" Brooke giggled winking at him while they waited for their luggage.

"3 days? We're here for a week"

"Yes… but we are going to need a break at some point… to shop"

"Kill me…" Lucas moaned wiping his eyes. He hoped she was as tried as he was because he was ready to drop as soon as they got to the hotel.

"These next 3 days just might Broody"

"Well call and let me say bye to the girls first"

"Will do… its ringing" Brooke laughed already with the phone to her ear. She didn't waste anytime when it came to checking up on the girls.

"Hello?"

"Karen! How are my babies?" Brooke asked not giving her a chance to even say hi.

"They're fine… girls your mommy is on the phone, how was the flight?"

"LONG… God I thought we were going to die or something… If we don't come back… tell the girls I love them"

"I'll be sure too, you 2 have fun and be safe!" Karen said making it obvious to Brooke she was ready to get off the phone, which really sucked. Here they were on the other side of the world and Karen wouldn't even talk to her!

"Which safe?"

"You know what I mean"

"Alright Karen… kiss the girls for me… we're going to have a lot of hott unprotected sex now…. Bye" Brooke giggled clicking the phone off. Lucas was just shaking his head at her… that figured. He didn't understand the relationship that mother in laws had with their daughter in laws…even thought Karen and Brooke were as close as they were Lucas was still her baby boy and Brooke was still that woman.

"That was mean"

"So was she! 'Be safe' now I wanna get pregnant just to piss her off"

"With our luck we will… lets go…" Lucas laughed rolling his eyes at Brooke. The lack of sleep was making her extra crazy today…

"Wait… picture"

"What?"

"We have to take a lot of pictures so we can show the grandkids one day" Brooke insisted rummaging through her pocketbook to find the digital camera. They were such tourists.

"Did you ever look at your grandmothers honeymoon pictures?"

"No… but if she had had them I would have wanted too… now smile!"

"You're going to be the death of me woman" Lucas sighed wheeling the luggage with one hand and taking her hand with his other as they walked.

"That's my brilliant plan… then I can run off with my true love Dan, and spawn lots of little evil Danlings and tale over the world!"

"Good plan"

"Yes… I know now kiss me! And I might change my mind and decide to keep you around" Brooke giggled dropping her bags just to kiss him. She felt a little on the dramatic side today.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful…at least for Brooke and Lucas's standards. They got their luggage, somehow managed to explain to the taxi driver the name of the hotel… got there 3 hours later than they should have, and then after throwing all their stuff on the floor, crashed on the bed.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck… and I have been hit like a truck before so I know what it feels like" Lucas moaned falling back onto the soft bed beside Brooke who had already beat him too it.

"I smell like Taxi and plane mixed together… gross"

"How is this romantic?"

"I don't know… I think we were lied too, because the last thing on my mind right now is sex" Brooke whined burying her face in Lucas's chest. Luckily he was shirtless and the gross musty taxi/plane smell hadn't seeped into his chest.

"That's a first…"

"Hey!"

"Ow!" Lucas laughed as Brooke pinched him… still lying on his chest.

"You deserved that! Now I am going to make you have sex… tomorrow… all day, no food or sleep"

"Can I sleep tonight?"

"If you rub my back… and call me your goddess" Brooke giggled. It probably wasn't going to work but it was worth a shot.

"Nite"

"Ok… just rub my back"

"You're so demanding" Lucas sighed kissing her on her forehead before she rolled over. The things he put up with for the love of that woman… but she was his woman so it was ok.

"I know…"

"No wonder you're going to be a lawyer"

"But the good kind of lawyer… and when I don't get my way… I can just flash the judge and offer him sexual favors" Brooke giggled more deviously than usual. She was trying to make him squirm but it didn't seem to be working for some reason.

"Is that how you passed all your classes?"

"I plead the 5th… Isn't it weird?"

"What?" Lucas asked hearing Brooke's tone of voice change from giggly to very serious all in one sentence.

"How nothing's changed? I mean I knew being married wasn't going to be much different, but I don't know… I guess I was worried we'd become Nathan and Haley"

"Secretly? Me too…"

"Thank god… Are you worried?" Brooke asked rolling back over so she could look him in the eyes. She had a feeling this was going to be a long conversation… and she was glad. They hadn't had a chance to talk about this stuff with all the wedding craziness going on. Now finally it was just the 2 of them.

"About what? Us?"

"Us… everything like that, I mean we're 23, married with 2 kids… and just because we're 23 doesn't exactly make us grown up Luke, I mean what if we end up like my parents… or Deb and Dan? I mean they all were in love at some point right? So how did they go from this… to where they are now?"

"Maybe they just gave up? But I think if you and I were going to give up… we would have done it long before now…besides, Have you ever seen Dan look at Deb the way I look at you?" Lucas asked brushing her hair out of her eyes. This was the most serious they had been in a while… but in a way it was a relief.

"No…"

"And if you ever do you can take me out back and shoot me"

"Okay…" Brooke said letting out a little giggle, and a tear at the same time.

"Smile?"

"Smile…"

"Now sleep… come here" Lucas sighed pulling her into his arms.

"I love you Luke"

"I love you too Brooke"


	27. Chapter 27

Hello my Fabulous reviewers! (Its my sisters birthday and I have already driven her to Starbucks twice… hahaha so I am just a little hyper…) Anyway! Chapter 27! YAY! This story is getting long…but then if it wasn't nice and long it wouldn't be my story now would it? Hahaha… anyways! Enjoy this chapter and as always! Thanks for the AWESOME reviews!

Before either Brooke or Lucas knew it the Honeymoon was over and time flew by. Days became weeks and week's months. Before they knew it Brooke was back in school, The Bobcats were number 1 in the country and Allie and Chloë's first birthday came and went faster than Brooke had ever expected. Before any of them knew it, it was December again. Allie and Chloë now a good 20 months old were a bigger hand full than either Brooke or Lucas could have ever imagined. Each with their long dark hair down their backs and big brown eyes could get anything they wanted. They both loved dresses, pretty shoes and for Brooke to do their hair and paint their nails, but even though they were so much the same… they could be totally different too. Allie loved to play mommy. She had more baby dolls than Brooke could even count and every one of them had a name and a story. She was also more out going than her sister, always the one planning the trouble and dragging Chloë along for the ride. Meanwhile Chloë was quieter but not shy… she had no problem throwing a temper tantrum or showing off for a crowd. And while Allie had to play little mommy, Chloë loved animals. For their first Birthday Mike had felt the need to get them kittens… Brooke and Lucas both hated cats with a passion but the girls, especially Chloë loved them so much they didn't have a choice but to keep the damn things. So "Kitty" was Allie's cat and "Catty" who was Chloë's both pretty much lived inside with Lucas's Beagle the girls had dubbed babbles (Actually Bubbles but neither little girl could get it out right).

Poor Lucas was stuck in a house full of girly girls but he didn't seem to mind… at least from what Brooke could tell. Both girls knew how to play basketball and went to every home game to cheer for their daddy. As they got older things seemed to get so much easier, and harder at the same time. They didn't cry when Brooke left them now… they just whimpered and hugged her saying "No go mommy!" In some ways having them be the little chatterboxes they were was even worse. Both talked non-stop and ran circles around poor little James when it came to their vocabulary. Erica told Brooke it was because Chloë and Allie had a sense of competition between each other… what one did the other one had to do. But Brooke swore it was her and Lucas's good genes that made her babies so smart. But with competition or not both girls were attached at the hip and it worried Brooke. Together they were unstoppable but when she and Lucas tried to separate them and take them to do their own things both girls would cry for their "siser." Being home with Brooke 5 days a week all day meant they were both social butterflies. They both knew what to say to make people melt and could work a crowd better than any other children Lucas had ever seen. A lot of times he wondered if that's how Brooke had been when she was that age. But both girls were also genuinely week toddlers… always hugging and giggling. That is until Brooke or Lucas left for school or work. That's when the problems started.

"Ok girls… mommy's going to school to try and learn how to deal with crack whores in the courtroom… personally I think if I just made them think I'd sleep with them it would crack them but apparently not…" Brooke whispered shaking her head at the 2 little girls whose eyes were already brimmed with tears. It was the same thing every time she left… whoever said they grew out of that separation anxiety was sadly mistaken.

"Nowa!"

"Yesa Allie! Hugs, kisses all that fun stuff"

"Mommy!" Chloë cried crawling into Brooke's lap, followed by Chloë. Too the untrained eye this looked like 2 sweet innocent little girls who wanted to sit with their mommy. But Brooke knew better… they knew that she couldn't carry both of them and her books she had in her hand… leaving her stuck on the couch.

"Chloë I'll be back in 2 hours, I promise… but you know what? While I'm gone James is going to come over! And Erica is going to bring baby Tucker over… don't you want to see baby Tucker?"

"I go too!"

"I go!" Allie joined in taking her pacy out of her mouth just long enough to talk, and then sticking it back in.

"No… I need you to take care of daddy for me… can you do it? It's a hard mission"

"Duck!" Chloë squealed shaping her hand to look like a duck. That was Brooke's game with them… it was how she and Lucas had taught them to most everything they knew… only Allie and Chloë saw it as a game.

"Don't make me do the duck"

"Baby duck!" Allie giggled

"If I do the duck will you let mommy leave without making her feel so guilty she cries?"

"Yeah"

"Ok… Here's the mommy duck… where are the baby ducks? There they are!" Brooke said tickling both the girls until they made ducks with their hands too. If only the high school version of herself could see her now… making animals with her hands. Just another thing she had sworn she could NEVER do… and ended up doing it anyway.

"Do orn!"

"You want to see my amazing mommy duck grow a horn?" Brooke giggled raising her middle finger… ok so she still wasn't exactly the momish type but she had to do something to keep it interesting. It was even funnier when Chloë had decided to play duck in the doctors office and show the doctor how her duck could grow a horn like mommy's.

"Brooke! Tell me you aren't teaching those 2 how to give the finger" Haley shrieked walking in on what looked really bad. Brooke would have liked to tell her she wasn't seeing what she thought she was… but they both knew that wasn't true.

"There never too young to learn and no… the duck was growing a horn"

"Your terrible… you look…"

"Like?" Brooke asked trying to move Chloë and Allie so Haley could see the whole outfit.

"Not like a lawyer"

"Good… ok kissies girly girls" Brooke giggled tickling and kissing them both. She really did hate leaving them. She did after all have a blast with them everyday… so much more fun than she had ever had with her friends. It was just different with her girls.

"Mama…"

"No go"

"Damn it… girls, babies… I will buy you both a Barbie if you let me go" Brooke begged. Whoever had said that you shouldn't bribe your children to get what you want apparently hadn't been in law school while trying to raise twins.

"Mommy…."

"Brooke… that's pitiful" Haley sighed seeing how distraught the girls looked grasping onto Brooke like there was no tomorrow.

"Shut up… at least I know they love me… Lucas"

"Chloë, Allie let mommy go" Lucas said finally deciding to stop reading and help Brooke out. He was still worn out from giving them a bath this morning.

"Daddy! Bwall?"

"Give mommy kisses and we'll go play ball ok?"

"Are you guys going to play ball! Make sure you wear your wedges to play… and make daddy watch out for your nails ok?" Brooke asked handing the girls to Lucas. Neither fought it… Brooke hoped they had finally come to terms with the fact she had class and would stay home with Lucas willingly.

"Mommy… pway!"

"Mommy doesn't play basketball… Why am I talking to myself in 3rd person? I swore I'd never do this"

"You look hott… 2 hott for a court room, are you sure your not cheating on me" Lucas asked squinting at her just like he always did when she was wondering something.

"Haha… Just because I am trying to be a lawyer doesn't mean I have to act or dress like one, gotta go" Brooke whispered giving Allie and Chloë a quick kiss and Lucas a longer one and then a smile. She was already so late what did it matter now?

"She a little… crazy this morning"

"Exams… Where's James?"

"Damn it I left him in the car again… JAMES!" Haley shrieked running out after Brooke towards her car. Lucas couldn't help but laugh at her. Motherhood was either going to kill Haley, or make her a VERY strong person.

"And she called mommy crazy… what are we going to do for 2 hours?"

"Duckie!" Chloë giggled still apparently having duck on the brain.

"I'm going to shoot the damn duck… no more duck" Lucas whined laying back on the couch with the girls. If he was lucky maybe they would take a nap while he read.

"Daddy…."

"Kitty?"

"No Animals… what about Ice Cream? You want me to take you to get Ice Cream?" Lucas asked. He liked to take them out places… they were always less hyper when they were in public, plus in his opinion they made all the other kids at the park look ugly.

"Ok… Never mind… I forgot I left him with Nathan… Don't scare me like that" Haley sighed walking back inside.

"Weren't you coming over here so James could play with the girls?"

"Right… ok I'm going to go now"

"You do that… I've got ice cream dates"

Brooke rushed into class, of course she was 10 minutes late as usual… but everyone expected that of her. In fact the professor didn't even start class until 1:10 just because of Brooke. Luckily her hott clothes had gotten her somewhere in this place… even if it was an old horny law professor giving her that extra 10 minutes. After giving him a quick smile she sat down at her desk and wiped some of the chocolate away from the sleeve of her coat. Hazard of having two 2 year olds who loved chocolate, nothing was safe… not even the poor dog who had tried to escape Allie and Chloë's chocolate rampage this morning, but had failed miserably and now desperately needed a bath. At least her coat was the only thing that had gotten it… the kitchen table was another story, if Karen only knew how Brooke and Lucas were letting Chloë and Allie eat the precious chocolates she sent she'd have a coronary.

"Ok class… as you know today is your exam. But I will also be giving 2 of you the opportunity to work with me over the summer at my firm. This will get you way ahead of the game"

"You'll get one" Angie whispered form behind Brooke. Angie had been in almost everyone of Brooke's classes since she came back and had decided to be Brooke's best friend. The only problem was there probably weren't too many people on the planet who were as annoying as Angie. She was the type who thought she knew it all… always giving Brooke marriage and parenting advice like she actually needed it.

"You think?"

"Brooke… he's like in love with you"

"Ew… and even if I did I couldn't do it, I don't see my children and husband enough as it is" Brooke sighed looking down at her notebook which had a picture of her, Lucas, and girls in front of the house. It looked so cliché… not to mention she and Lucas looked all of 10 in the picture.

"Brooke… you only have classes twice a week! And we both know you and Lucas aren't lacking in the sex area"

"That's true…but seriously, No time! I am looking forward to this summer off to spend doing absolutely nothing! Besides I think its time Lucas and I had a 2nd honeymoon… only somewhere like Florida or something" Brooke giggled. Ok… so Angie wasn't so bad when she actually knew what she was talking about and for once she was right. The internship wouldn't kill her…and she did really want to do it.

"You 2 are like rabbits"

"Rabbits are cute!"

"Did you study for this thing?" Angie asked cringing as the professor handed her her test face down. She looked as nervous as Brooke left.

"You try studying with whiney 2 year olds and whiney husband! First its them whining for mommy to lay with them… and then its him whining for"

"Enough… I don't want to know anymore"

"Besides this stuff is common sense… I haven't studied for an exam all year" Brooke smiled. She was lying of course… she had had to pull all nighters with Lucas for almost every big exam…, which always included black coffee, lots of whining on her part and usually had her and Lucas falling asleep on the couch just in time for the girls to wake up and want breakfast.

"Liar"

"I know… I was cramming last night until like 3AM. The girls made very good book proper uppers between trying to make me play"

"You should have waited until you were finished with school" Angie sighed starting again with her "Angie knows best". That seriously pissed Brooke off. She usually just ignored Angie except when it came to her girls. No one told her what she should and shouldn't do with them. She love those 2 more than anything… probably even more than if she had waited to have them if that was possible. People like Angie didn't get it… to her Allie and Chloë were like little annoyances. Whenever she came over to study she treated them like dogs… telling Brooke to put them in a bedroom somewhere.

"Please… you sound like my mother in law"

"I'm just saying… think of how much easier this would be if you didn't have a husband to worry about and 2 kids to worry about feeding and spending time with"

"Ok… last time I checked I wasn't here for the money and Angie… If it weren't for that husband I have to worry about… and my girls I probably wouldn't be here… I'd probably he a stripper at Felix's club or something… not that that wouldn't be fun but I'm getting off topic here… I actually like my husband unlike you and your boyfriend" Brooke whispered. She was pissed now…so pissed she didn't really care what she said, it just made her madder and madder to the point where she HAD to do better than Angie on this exam.

"The exam will begin now…"

Lucas waited outside Chili's for Brooke with Allie and Chloë who were asleep against his chest. They had played outside for an hour before leaving to meet Brooke and now they were both totally worn out. But he was glad… he wasn't in the greatest mood, not since he had gotten off the phone with his mom… and he was scared that if they were awake and wanted to play he might take his bad mood out of them and he really didn't want that. It was just his mom was driving him crazy. She and Andy were trying so hard to adopt another baby… and kept failing miserably. And yea. He felt terrible for them obviously but all the calls Karen put in crying to him about it… all the time she spent worrying about it she could have been spending with the kid she did have. But no… as usual she was too wrapped up in something and ignoring what she did have. Just as Brooke drove up and got out of the car with a big smile on her face his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Lucas asked flipping open his phone.

"Lucas… its Peyton. Before you hang up because I know you want too… just hear me out. I'm here in Charlotte and I was wondering if you, Brooke and the babies wanted to meet me for dinner maybe?"

"Uh…"

"Hey Handsome…" Brooke smiled not noticing he was on the phone until she had finished kissing him.

"Let me ask Brooke"

"Lucas… how many times have I told you? We are NOT going to have sex on the Chili's table… Applebee's maybe but not Chili's" Brooke giggled to try and lighten the mood. He had that look… the one he had had every night this week, the look that made her want to strangle his mother.

"Its Peyton… she wants to know if we want to have dinner?"

"That would explain the look…"

"Look… if you guys don't want too then I get it" Peyton told Lucas over the phone. He didn't know what to say… it was all so random and sudden. Definitely the last thing he had expected today.

"Tell her sure… I know the girls would love to meet her" Brooke smiled. She had spent a lot of time hating Peyton over the years… until one day when she was showing the girls high school pictures and it had hit her how much she missed Peyton.

"She says ok…we're at Chili's if you want to meet us here"

"Ok… great, bye"

"That was random" Lucas sighed letting Brooke lean into his chest. She looked tired… this was the last thing either of them needed to be doing tonight. Between his bad mood, the girls sleeping and Brooke being worn out from studying all night it was definitely going to be interesting.

"What's wrong?"

"You mean other than my mother's complaining, and now the fact we're having dinner with Peyton?"

"I'm sorry Luke…" Brooke whispered taking his hand. This seriously sucked… seeing him like this. It wasn't fair of Karen to be doing this to him… he had his own family to worry about, his own kids and wife… he shouldn't be stuck with her problems too.

"Yea… I'm just tired I guess, give me some good news"

"I totally nailed my exam" Brooke said excitedly. If that wasn't good news she didn't know what was

"That's what I'm talking about"

"And… I got offered a summer internship!"

"See… that's why I married you" Lucas smiled. Almost instantly he felt better… just being there with her made it somehow better. He didn't even want to think about what his life would have been life if he had married someone else.

"Because I'm so smart and hott and fabulous… and I have us beautiful babies"

"That… and you just made me forget why I was in such a bad mood"

"That's what I'm here for… what did you do? Drug those 2?" Brooke laughed looking at the girls who were totally out… which was rare for both of them to fall asleep at the same time.

"Backyard… I finally finished the swingset with Mike"

"Yay! Wow… you and I could have fun on that thing… we'd just have to watch out for splinters… ew…"

"Wanna take a baby?" Lucas asked. His shoulder was killing him… as the girls got heavier his shoulder seemed to get worse.

"I'll take them both… and they aren't babies anymore… Their toddlers!"

"They're going to by my babies when their 40…"

"I know…Damn she was close when she called" Brooke said seeing Peyton's Mercury Comet pull into the parking lot. She couldn't believe she still had that some old car… then again she and Lucas still had that red corvette so she really couldn't talk.

"How do you know its her..."

"She still has that same damn… holy shit… take the girls"

"I… uh" Lucas started but couldn't really find the words…

"Yes… I am, you can close your mouths now… wow, they've gotten so big"

"Yea… I, um… yea"

"Brooke… its not like you haven't ever seen a pregnant woman before" Peyton laughed. But Brooke could tell it wasn't real… she had tears in her eyes, and streaks down her face… but she was definitely pregnant… not HUGE but a good 4 months.

"Right… Its good to see you P. Sawyer…"

"You too B. Davis… Scott, actually I'm not that hungry now… can we talk?"

"Um, yea sure… the girls probably need to get home anyway… its kind of cold, Luke?" Brooke asked giving Lucas her own look. It would be easier this way… Lucas could go home and brood away his problems while the girls slept, and Brooke and Peyton could discuss… well everything.

"I'll take them… call me later?"

"Yea… bye girls" Brooke whispered kissing her babies then Lucas.

"So… we can take my car somewhere"

"Are you kidding me Peyton? I have 2 babies to live for… You're not driving me anywhere… come on, I've got Luke's car, we'll look hott in it"

Lucas drove into the driveway to see his mother's car in the garage. This was the 3rd time this week… so his night was now basically shot to hell. That was unless he locked himself in his room with the girls (Who were wide awake now) and read to them. Whatever his mother wanted he wasn't in the mood to deal with it right now. Maybe he'd just leave and take the girls to get some ice cream or dinner or something since they hadn't eaten yet… but then again Karen had probably cooked some elaborate meal. He started to pull back out of the driveway when Brandon came running to the car.

"Lucas! Mom cooked dinner and she brought over more presents to put under the tree"

"Did they fit?"

"No… Are you coming in? Its cold"

"Yea… let me get the girls"

Inside it Karen had cooked some kind of Chicken thing that Lucas hated. If she was going to come into his house she could at least cook something he liked. As usual she looked totally drained… and Andy was nowhere in site.

"yaya!" Chloë squealed at the site of Karen.

"Hey Allie"

"That's Chloë mom"

"Sorry… hey Chloë, where's Brooke? Dinner's ready" Karen said… almost in monotone. He didn't see how she could act like this in front of Brandon. The poor kid had been through enough as it was in his short life and now he was having to deal with this…

"She's with Peyton… you should have called mom"

"Lucas I drove 4 hours to see you and that's all you have to say?"

"It's the 3rd time this week… I'm just saying you can't keep doing this. Go home to Andy" Lucas said laying down on the couch. He wanted everyone to go home and for Brooke to come home. That way they could put the girls to bed and then just lay there together… relax…

"Not in front of Brandon"

"Fine… Girls come on, you guys want to play in the Waterfall?" Lucas asked referring to when he filled the bathtub up ½ way and turned on the shower… it kept him, Brooke and the girls laughing for hours.

"Yeaya… siser" Allie said reaching for Chloë's hand but Chloë was already playing Kitty Car on the floor with the kittens…

"Meow"

"Ruff"

"Are you a dog now Al?" Lucas laughed watching Allie and Chloë play with the kittens and bubbles. Their biggest worry was whether or not Lucas read to them or Brooke painted their nails.

"Ruff"

"You shouldn't let them crawl around on the floor like that Lucas" Karen snapped not looking up from her place at the table.

"You shouldn't drive Brandon 24 hours a week just because you don't want to complain to Andy… Come on guys"

Brooke and Peyton stopped at the park to talk. Of course they decide to stay in the car since it was freezing but the park seemed quiet enough. Peyton hadn't said a word the whole way there… every once in a while Brooke would here a sniffle or see a tear fall down her cheek… but until they parked and un-buckled she said nothing. She had never seen Peyton like this… at least not since her mom had died… and she had that same look. It made Brooke wonder what had happened… she was scared to ask and guessed Peyton would tell her when she was ready but how long would that be?

"So… those girls are beautiful Brooke" Peyton whispered trying to not to cry. She had bee crying for 3 days and she had had enough of it.

"Thanks… they're rotten" Brooke giggled thinking about her babies.

"How old are they now?"

"Almost 2…"

"About time to add another one…" Peyton smiled. She knew Brooke didn't want any more kids and she knew they wouldn't have anymore. She was just trying to do anything to steer away from what Brooke wanted to talk about. Why she was here… the fact that she was pregnant…

"Nope… we have our 2 babies…"

"I can't have a baby Brooke" Peyton said after a long pause. It caught Brooke by surprise… Peyton had always seemed like the type who would love to have a baby… and it wasn't like she was too young, and obviously there was a man in the picture.

"Yes you can Peyton… If I can, anyone can!"

"Not with him gone… I cant do it"

"Who?" Brooke asked really confused. She was starving so she wasn't sure she comprehending everything Peyton was saying.

"Allen… I met him in Europe. And God Brooke he was great, and we were so excited"

"So what happened?"

"He swore he wasn't doing it Brooke… he promised me, he said that he just got a little wired after he played… it was his personality" Peyton cried. She was so upset Brooke could barely make out what she was saying…

"Peyton…"

"He left… he we-went to the bank, took all the money and left…Todd said he's been using it to b-buy drugs for years"

"God, Peyton I'm so sorry" Brooke whispered hugging Peyton. Now she was crying… how was it fair that this kind of stuff always happened to Peyton… She hadn't ever done anything to deserve anything this bad… she deserved to be happy.

"I'm broke, for once in my life I have nothing"

"You have me Peyton! And Lucas and everyone here… and you have that baby"

"Brooke I'm scared" Peyton sobbed

"Peyton… you don't have to be…"

"I'm scared because I don't know what to do…I need help"


	28. Chapter 28

Hey Guys! Chapter 28! I have to go to "work" (aka the grandparents office) so not too much time to chat! Only to say Thanks SOOO much for the reviews and ENJOY this chapter!

Brooke drove Peyton back to the house after deciding to let her stay for the night. She wasn't sure how Lucas would take it… he'd either understand or get over it. As she drove up she saw Karen's car… that was just great. How was that going to work anyway she wondered. Karen who wanted so much to have a baby and Peyton who seemed to want nothing to do with hers. Hopefully she would change her mind though… the same way Brooke had. She couldn't imagine life without Chloë and Allie now and she didn't want too. The house was dark and cold. Brandon was asleep on the couch and there was food left on the table with a note. "In case you were hungry – Karen" How sweet… not. There weren't even any little hearts drawn around it or anything…

"You can sleep down here in the purple room… that way the girls wont wake up in the morning when they go on their usual morning rampage" Brooke whispered pointing Peyton to one of the downstairs bedrooms. They definitely had enough of them.

"Thanks for this Brooke"

"Anytime… Can I do anything before I go upstairs?"

"No… I think I just want to sleep…" Peyton smiled… still teary eyed and her voice trembling, but it felt good to be here… it was warm and safe and she knew she was where no one was going to hurt her.

"Me too…hopefully alone with my husband… but I guarantee the monsters are in the bed with Lucas"

"You don't mean that though"

"Mean what?" Brooke asked confused. Peyton had been using a lot of sub text tonight and it was giving her a headache… just like old times. It was actually kind of nice.

"When you call them monsters and minions and everything else I have heard you call them tonight"

"Well they are monsters, and they are my little minions but their mine and I wouldn't have any other way" Brooke smiled winking at Peyton. Peyton smiled back and then looked down at her stomach… how could Brooke love Allie and Chloë so much when they had basically totally screwed changed everything she had planned? She knew they were her children and of course she loved them… but when you mentioned Brooke she smiled… that smile that was not because she had to love them, but because she wanted too.

"You've changed Brooke…"

"You too… let me know if you need anything"

Upstairs Lucas, Allie and Chloë were having a pillow fight. She stopped at the door to watch for a second… it was hilarious. Allie and Chloë could barely lift the pillows to hit Lucas and it was non-stop giggling and laughing on both sides. Lucas would knock one down with a pillow and then tickle them until they were laughing so hard they could barely breathe… then they'd come back for more as soon as they could pick up another pillow. The whole bed was a disaster and judging from the girl's pinks cheeks they had been at this for a while… knowing them they had been doing it since they got home.

"Nowa" Chloë shrieked in laughter trying to break away until Lucas finally switched over to Allie who was trying to hit him with a pillow that was bigger than she was

"You asked for it Allie… watch out"

"Ahhhh" Allie giggled struggling to get up but she was laughing too hard.

"Daddy! Do me"

"Your turn? Here it comes…boom"

"Ahhh" Chloë giggled kicking and trying to grab a pillow. Brooke wished she had a camera… she could tape this and send it to Dan… maybe label it something like "This is what your SUPPOSED to do with your children" It would just be too funny.

"Beating up poor defenseless children! Shame on you Broody!"

"Mommy's home… get her" Lucas whispered but the girls were too excited.

"Mommy! Do me!"

"Haven't you had enough tickling from daddy tonight?"

"Nowa" Chloë giggled waiting for Brooke to tickle her.

"Aren't you sleepy?"

"Nowa"

"I am…Look! Its Nip Tuck… let's watch" Brooke whispered pointing to the TV. She was way too tired for a tickle fest tonight… plus she really needed to tell Lucas about Peyton.

"How did it go with Peyton?"

"She's staying here tonight at least… I feel really bad for her Luke"

"Why? What happened?" Lucas asked laying down next to her and pulling her to his chest. She was clearly upset… but didn't want to act it in front of Allie and Chloë.

"The no good bro-ho ran off with all her money to buy drugs"

"Wow…"

"Yea" Brooke sighed sliding closer to Lucas so that there was no space between them. She knew good and well she could have been in the same position as Peyton was… and probably would have been if she hadn't had Lucas.

"Crisan! Mommy!" Allie shrieked pointing to the TV all excited. They knew how much Brooke liked Christian so every time he was on they had to inform her.

"I see… Christian's bare butt, nice"

"We should probably make them stop watching this at some point" Lucas laughed shaking his head… this was probably going to scare them for life… one day they'd be in therapy talking about it… his hope was just that they were too young to remember it.

"Probably… just not tonight, I'm too tired to deal with those damn Wiggles"

"Allie, Chloë… lets go get in your bed"

"Nowa… daddy" Allie cried climbing over to Brooke and getting comfortable in her arms… then she was followed by Chloë.

"This bed"

"Big bed"

"Yea daddy… big bed" Brooke whined taking the girls side.

"Am I that out numbered?"

"Yep… Ok girls… go hug daddy… knock him off the bed and so it sounds like we're having sex… should creep Karen out enough"

"Lets tickle mommy instead"

"No!" Brooke whined but it was hopeless

Karen listened to the screaming and giggling coming from Brooke and Lucas's bedroom. Why couldn't she, Andy and Brandon have that? They didn't care that it was past midnight, or that this was probably making Allie and Chloë that much more wired for the night. They didn't have schedules or rules that they went by and had to follow… they just made it up as they went, Ate when they were hungry, slept when they got tired, and had fun together. Most people would find this totally crazy… claiming that it was going to mess Chloë and Allie up in the long run. That they needed structure and discipline… and maybe most kids did. But with the way Brooke and Lucas were raising them it didn't seem to be a problem. Both girls had manners, and listened and were so far ahead of where they should be for their age it was crazy… all because Brooke and Lucas did things their way, without worrying what other people thought… or even if they cared for that matter. Karen had always brought Lucas up as a perfect gentlemen… he had his set routine everyday, he did what he was told, no questions asked, that is until he met Brooke. Karen had first seen the difference when she had gone to Italy the first time in the E-mails he would send her telling her what he had been doing. Lines like _"Mom, there is this girl… and she's perfect"_ or _"Last night I went out… and had fun" _She had just assumed it was Peyton until she got back and met Brooke. In some ways she felt like Lucas deserved better than Brooke… but on others she thought maybe Brooke deserved more than Lucas. Which she guessed was why they were so happy together… Everything was open and honest. When Brooke was pissed… she said so. When Lucas was upset, he told her. For some reason she and Andy couldn't find that balance and she didn't know why.

The next morning everyone slept late… really late. In fact when Lucas looked at the clock at 1:14 he was the first one up…His back was killing him from sleeping ½ way off the bed all night… between Brooke, Chloë and Allie there was just no room, well there would have been if they would have just slid over. The phone was ringing off the hook… he had ignored it for the past 3 hours hoping whoever it was would just stop calling but decided to answer it finally once he was totally awake.

"Hello?" Lucas yawned into the phone.

"Hey man… Brooke there?"

"Felix… go away"

"I just need some legal advice" Felix pleaded… which was something Lucas had never heard him do before. He must have really been in some kind of trouble to beg at Lucas. But Lucas didn't really care… if Felix wanted Legal advice he could call a lawyer… not Brooke.

"She's asleep"

"I'd be asleep if I were married to you too-" Felix laughed and Lucas hung up. He wasn't in the mood for his snide comments today… he dealt with them almost every other time he called begging to talk to Brooke.

"Who was that?"

"Felix"

"Kill me… Oww my back" Brooke whined sliding over to Lucas's chest. The girls had some how managed to end up asleep at the end of the bed so she could at least lay next to Lucas now.

"Mine too"

"This has got to stop"

"We've been saying that for ever" Lucas laughed looking down at the sleeping toddlers. They looked so innocent like that…

"Yea… but it makes he feel better when we do… come her Kitty" Brooke said taking the cat from beside her and laying it on her chest to pet her. As soon as she did the cat spazzed out and jumped down. Psycho cat… yet another reason why she liked dogs so much better.

"What's the cat's problem?"

"It lives with us… hey what are you doing today?"

"We should probably go shopping…Considering Christmas is in like 2 weeks and we haven't bought the first thing" Lucas sighed running his fingers through Brooke's hair as they laid there. He really didn't want to go shopping… or get up for that matter but he guessed it was better to do it this way instead of ending up like last year where they had only had a day to buy everything they needed.

"A whole day shopping with me! I know you're just so excited!"

"You have no idea… what should we do with the girls?"

"Leave them here with Peyton and your mom?" Brooke asked. She would have much rather taken them with her… they were actually a lot of fun to shop with. They sat in the stroller and gave Brooke fashion advice…but since she had Lucas did need to buy their Christmas presents she assumed it would be wrong to take them with her.

"Sounds good to me… I've gotta stop by Nate's first. He got James this basketball thing and cant figure out how to put it together"

"What time?"

"2:00" Lucas groaned looking at the clock. It was already 1:30. He could already tell today was going to be a waste.

"Good luck with that one"

After Brooke woke up the girls and left Lucas to shower (Alone for once) she went downstairs where Peyton and Karen were talking. Although the closer she got the more it seemed like fighting… not all out yelling, but smart comments coming from each side. This was just what she needed today… to listen to the 2 of them go at it like a married couple. At least Haley was here… maybe she'd decide to break things up, but probably not. She'd probably take a side and make things 10 times worse. As usual leaving Brooke to break it up. Well not today… today she had a list of way more important things she had to do… 1 that she had to take care of now or else the stress of worrying was going to kill her.

"Allie, Chloë that's Peyton! Say Hi" Brooke said excitedly taking the girls over to Peyton who had retired on the couch with her pencils and sketchpad. She was sort of hoping Peyton would see how cute and adorable they were and offer to watch them for the next 10 minutes while she finished up some stuff.

"Hey Allie… Chloë" Peyton smiled and gave the girls a little wave. The girls waved back and Chloë climbed into the couch to see what Peyton was drawing.

"Mommy, hol me"

"I cant Allie… I have to go take a shower, I bet Yaya or Haley will hold you though"

"You ok Brooke?" Peyton asked. Brooke didn't have her usual cheery tone in her voice that she usually used with the girls.

"Yea… I'm fine"

"Hey Hales… I'm off to your house" Lucas said jogging down the stairs with his wet spiky hair and a towel still around his neck.

"Thank you… Nathan cant do jack when it comes to this stuff… take the girls with you, I told James they were coming"

"Jame!" Chloë shrieked but Allie was still on her 'hol me' topic. She looked a little flushed… Brooke figured she was getting a cold or something…, which was probably what was wrong with her too.

"Daddy… hol me"

"Hold on… What time do you want to go shopping?"

"Um… I'll call you k? I've got a few little things I have to do at school and then I need to take Erica and Mouth something…" Brooke lied. She felt bad about doing it but she had her own agenda today that she wasn't exactly ready to tell Lucas about. He'd understand hopefully when she did decide to fill him in but for now it was easier to leave him in the dark… along with everyone else.

"Ok… Let me know…" Lucas said kissing her and then picking up both the girls

"I will… love you, Bye babies! Have fun with James! Corrupt him… all that fun stuff"

Brooke stood smiling and waving in the doorway until they were out the door and then started back upstairs to take a shower before anyone could stop her. In fact she pretty much ran. On the way up she heard Karen start to something to her but she just ignored it. She was already starting to feel the guilt from lying to Lucas… why couldn't she just tell him what was going on? She knew why… because she wasn't even sure what was going on yet. Her head was really spinning now… maybe a hott shower would help, or a cocktail… she'd try both if she got the time. The bathroom was still steamy and smelled like Lucas's Axe Body wash when she walked in. That helped a little… that is until she opened the cabinet and dug back behind her tampons and other girly things for the box. The site of it made her want to puke and her stomach turn. She wasn't even sure why she was torturing herself like this… it was just going to cause her more stress than she was already under from school… which was most likely what was wrong in the first place, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Peyton sat on the couch trying to get her artwork situated, but it was hard. Brooke and Lucas's couches were so damn fluffy you could barely get up… even if you weren't 5 months pregnant. Karen was still in the kitchen doing dishes while Brandon played the Playstation 2. Every once in a while she saw Karen give her a death glare from the corner of her eye. She should have never brought up the topic of not wanting the baby… why had she even gone there with Karen? Of course Brooke and Haley were very understanding but Karen was so against this she wouldn't listen to anything. Times like this she wished she had her mom here. Yea she had Elizabeth but that wasn't her mom.

"So…" Haley said dragging out her one word sentence. She wasn't sure what to say to Peyton, anything might push her over the edge, she just didn't know

"Haley… you know you can talk to me" Peyton laughed.

"I know… I know, so it's some crazy cold weather out there huh?"

"Seriously…so what's up with Brooke? She was acting… weird"

"You know Brooke… its Christmas, the Christmas nazi as Nathan refers to her as has to make everything perfect… look how decked out this place is" Haley sighed rolling her eyes at the Chirstmas stuff that was scattered from one end of the house to the other. Brooke had kicked Lucas out of the house one day and she had spent the whole day… just her and the girls decorating together.

"I see that… I was blinded when we drove into the driveway last night"

"Nathan and I are lucky we have a Tree up…"

"Yea…" Peyton laughed looking back at her pad. Finally some inspiration! It was perfect.

"So you need to see James… he's gotten so big! He tortures Allie and Chloë too, its hilarious, poor girls"

"Just like his daddy huh?"

"Pretty much" Haley sighed shaking her head and laughing. Peyton could see the same proudness in Haley when she talked about James that Brooke had with her girls.

"Haley… I have to tell you something, I know this is probably way out of line but… I think I might know why Brooke's acting so weird"

"Why?" Haley asked even though she wasn't sure she should have.

"The phone rang early this morning and I answered it… it was Felix"

Lucas was totally stumped when it came to the basketball toy. Why did they have to make assembling children's toys so damn complicated? Not that it mattered. Chloë, Allie and James were having more fun in the boxes then anything else. He felt bad for Nathan though… he was trying really hard to be a good father lately, almost too hard it that was possible. James was almost more spoiled than Allie and Chloë… and in a bad way. Lucas was starting to see how Nathan must have been when he was younger… luckily Haley was there to even everything out… unlike Deb who had always been away on business.

"Maybe it goes like this?" Nathan asked jamming one of the nails into the side.

"Face it man… its hopeless, and shouldn't you have waited until Christmas to give him this thing?"

"Probably… but he always wants to make slam dunks like me and he can with this, so I figured the sooner the better… poor Kid"

"He looks pretty happy with Allie and Chloë in the boxes" Lucas laughed watching the 3 toddlers in the corner of the room laughing and giggling in the big box. He and Brooke could have a fortune if they just bought the girls boxes.

"He's just trying to seem happy… deep down he's crying"

"I'm sure he is man…Hey, what did you get Haley?"

"Some damn bracelet thing that was way too expensive… She's just going to return whatever I give her so I figured she could return something nice… what did you get Brooke?" Nathan asked throwing the hoop down and giving up… it was hopeless and Lucas had a point. James was having a great time in the boxes.

"Nothing yet… I don't know what to get her, I go through this every year!"

"Get her jewelry"

"I cant… the problem with her is if she sees something she wants she buys it, so she has everything she wants" Lucas sighed. This was impossible. Some how every year Brooke came up with some really great unique present for him… and he couldn't think of anything!

"Sucks for you man…"

"Tell me about it, maybe I'll take her somewhere"

"Somewhere warm… and take Hales and I while your at it, we can leave the kids with Dan, he'd love it" Nathan laughed. That would be interesting… they probably wouldn't have kids by the time they got back if they left them with Dan. With all the hits he had out on him… it would be a disater.

"Right… but I could take her somewhere, and you guys could watch the girls"

"Hey! How about no"

"Dude… my girls have baby sat for you for like an hour!" Lucas laughed pointing over to the boxes. That was definitely one of the perks of having twins… if worse came to worst they could entertain each other.

"Leave them with Mouthica"

"Mouth and Erica?"

"Yea but to me they've become one person… joined at the hip, almost as bad as you and Brooke!" Nathan said shaking his head in disgust.

"You need therapy man…"

"You're telling me…"

Brooke stared at the back of the box reading it over and over again. "Quick and easy digital read out… Pregnant or Not Pregnant" was written in big bold letters across the top. Wow… amazing. If they could make the damn pregnancy test digital then why the hell couldn't they make it turn any faster? Again she wasn't sure why she was taking it. She didn't feel pregnant at all… in fact she hadn't had cravings or out of whack hormone changes… or anything like that for that matter. She was late… but that always happened when she was stressed out, even in high school. But if she was so sure then why were her hands trembling? Finally after what seemed like days the timer beeped and Brooke slowly picked up the test and turned it over so she could see the "Digital read out". "Not Pregnant". Brooke felt a rush of relief come over her… she was all stressed out because that damn cat had done the same thing this morning that Karen's cat had done when she was pregnant with the girls… Psycho cat. She checked the test one more time to make sure she was seeing it right and then looked down at the box. "Over 99.9 accurate" That was good enough for her. She had never felt so relieved in her life… and she never thought the words "Not Pregnant" would look so awesome on that little stick thing.

"Brooke… are you ok in there?" Karen asked knocking on the door. She hadn't realized how long she had actually been in there. She had taken a shower first, and then dried her hair and gotten dressed. After that it had taken her 20 minutes to get the nerve up to take the test… a good 2 hours in the bathroom and they were probably wondering what had happened to her.

"I'm great…" Brooke smiled tossing the test into the trashcan before opening the door.

"Ok… well I'm starting Dinner and Andy's coming up, any requests?"

"No… not really…"

"Ok…Anyway Peyton was asking where you were, she's downstairs. Look at this mess! I swear you and Lucas were definitely soul mates when it comes to your cleaning habits! How many towels does it take you 2 too…" Karen paused as she stood back up from picking up some of the towels off the floor.

"Too?"

"Brooke… what's this?"

"Karen… please don't freak out… its no big deal, look its negative, see it says N- shit…" Brooke shrieked searching for the word 'Not'. It wasn't there anymore… just the word pregnant. Now she was starting to feel sick…

"Brooke…"

"I swear like 3 seconds ago it said 'Not Pregnant'… where did the not go?" Brooke whispered staring at the test. Well this was just great…

"Brooke… are you pregnant?"

"What? No… Its probably Lucas, he gets bored sometimes and takes those things… Damn him! I told him he needed to be safer"

"Brooke…"

"Kidding… Look, The cats getting fat so I gave her the test… It said not pregnant seriously like just a minute ago when it hit the 3-minute mark. 99.9 accurate my ass… how is it accurate if it cant make up its mind?" Brooke asked still fascinated and pretty pissed off that now she was back a square 1. Assuming she wasn't… but there was still that chance.

"The cat… so you wouldn't mind if you and I went and met Erica at the hospital for a few blood tests"

"I think we better"

"Me too… Haley… Peyton we'll be back, if Lucas calls tell him I took my daughter in law out… just the 2 of us" Karen yelled grabbing both of their coats and pocketbooks. She wasn't surprised… but she could tell from the look on Brooke's face that she was. She had gone completely white and had the start of a few tears in her watery eyes.

Lucas walked into the house with the girls to find only Haley and Peyton sitting boredly on the couch watching TV. He had tried Brooke's cell but hadn't gotten an answer… and now he knew why… it was sitting on the counter next to her keys by where Brandon was coloring. Karen wasn't anywhere in site either… and since her car was gone he assumed maybe she had gone to the grocery store since something was cooking and Brandon was still there.

"Mommy" Allie and Chloë both yelled running into the house a head of Lucas. They hadn't seen her all day and from what Lucas could tell they were seriously missing her.

"Oh hey… Karen and Brooke went somewhere… they said they'd be back later" Haley yelled from the couch.

"Ok? Did they say where?"

"Nope… The Thorn birds just started Luke, Nathan's on his way to watch… it's a 2 day marathon. Just warning you we might not leave"

"Why don't you watch it at your house?" Lucas asked but it seemed like he was being totally ignored. Even the dog was on t he couch watching that damn movie.

"We don't get this channel… Allie, Chloë… come watch your first taste of a TV movie/series thing"

"I want Mommy" Chloë cried giving up her desperate search for Brooke.

"Me twoo"

"She'll be back later… You guys wanna help me cook?"

"Nowa" Allie whimpered grabbing hold on Lucas's leg. They had only been up 5 hours and they were already whiney and tried from playing all day.

"You wanna color with Brandon?"

"I wan Mama"

"Go gets hwer" Allie instructed handing Lucas back his car keys

"She'll be back…you wanna read?"

"Big book?"

"Yea… come on, I cant read by myself girls, come read with me" Lucas said pulling both the sleepy girls into his arms to take them upstairs.

"Okay"

Erica moved the ultra sound across Brooke's stomach while Brooke stared at the ceiling. This sucked… and the more she thought about it the more she knew she wasn't pregnant… Karen was just being weird. Brooke knew her body and the only thing wrong with her was a stopped up nose, she hoped. She wasn't ready for another baby… not ever, much less now… not when she was this close to being finished with school. And she almost had the girls potty trained, which meant no more diapers… not to mention the fact they slept through the night!

"Damn… Brooke how late did you say you were?" Erica asked. This wasn't helping. She had asked Brooke this like 12 times and she had told her every time she didn't know! It wasn't like she kept a little calendar…

"I don't know… does it matter? I don't keep track of it… it kinda varies"

"Well maybe you should keep track"

"Why?" Brooke whined sitting up to look at the screen that Karen and Erica both seemed to be so interested in.

"Because it looks like your about 20 weeks pregnant"

"What!…" Brooke shrieked pulling the screen closer.

"Yea…"

"No… See I haven't gained any wait… at all! I haven't had cravings or mood swings or Erica that's not funny"

"I'm not kidding… and that happens… you had twins last time so it was double everything… double the weight gain, double the hormones, cravings… this happens a lot to people who have multiples first, the symptoms are milder and so they don't catch them. We had one lady who came in here 7 months pregnant and didn't know it" Erica laughed… clearly enjoying this. Karen seemed to be too… at least she was smiling. Brooke wasn't… maybe she was still in shock, or maybe she was just too pissed off at her body for being such a crack whore when it came to these things… either way she wasn't happy.

"Someone just shoot me now"

"Wanna know the sex?"

"What? In the words of Allie and Chloë… Nowa, because I'm not pregnant" Brooke insisted. Somehow she thought if she ignored it, it would go away… kind of like her messy house before the maid or Karen came…

"Really? Then what's that?"

"Um… Food? That kicked my damn cat this morning which explains the spazz out… damn it! Karen this is all your fault"

"What? How?" Karen laughed. Brooke couldn't see how she was finding this at all funny. She was the one who freaked out at the slightest mention of them having another baby.

"You're the one who is always making me tell you I'm not pregnant and that I wont be! You jinxed us"

"You can pull your shirt down now… I'm going to go print this up for you"

"Brooke… smile" Karen whispered still looking at the screen. The freaky thing was that in 8 more weeks that baby would be the same age that Allie and Chloë had been when they were born. That really freaked Brooke out… so much so that she was sure she was going to throw up there for a second.

"Smile? Karen… do you know what this means? Do you know how hard I worked to get where I am in school right now? To get the girls where they are now? Karen I love my girls but I am not ready for another baby…I cant have another baby, at least not now… I don't have the time or the patience or anything for that matter! Lucas and I aren't made of money… another baby costs money and lots of it! I think we are still paying medical bills from the last 2! I don't have the energy to get another baby where the girls are now… and still be raising them. Don't get me wrong, I've loved every second I've had with those girls and I wouldn't trade it for anything"

"Brooke… You are being given something right here that a lot of woman would give anything for. Maybe you should think about that… I understand if you cant have It Brooke… if you and Lucas decide against it I wont judge you… but if you do, then make some good come out of it… ok?"


	29. Chapter 29

Hey Guys! Chapter 29! Its getting flippin hard to update these things… hahaha school sucks! Anyways… I hope you guys enjoy as always! Thanks sooo much for all of the reviews!

"We're home" Karen yelled as they walked in. Brooke thought she was making her house sound like the damn Flintstones.

"Mama!" Both girls squealed running for Brooke. They were definitely a site for sore eyes… at least they were happy to see her.

"See Chloë… sometimes they come back"

"Hol me"

"Me toos!"

"How about… I hold you both! We'll go upstairs and turn on season 1 of Nip Tuck and crawl in the nice warm comfy bed and cuddle up and watch Christian! Who wants to do that?" Brooke asked as enthusiastically as possible trying to get the girls all hyped up and excited… as if they weren't already.

"Me!"

"Me toos"

"Ok… now go climb into the bed and I'll be there in a second… ok?" Brooke asked giving them both a really big hug. They were so excited they could barely get up the steps without tripping and scaring the hell out of her.

"k"

"Now that's a different girl than I saw 20 minutes ago" Karen smiled joining everyone on the couch, leaving Brooke and Lucas to talk.

"Hey… what happened to shopping?" Lucas asked wrapping his arms around her. She was so tense and shaky… not the usual happy go lucky Brooke.

"Tomorrow… I'm going to go get the girls to bed since I haven't seen them all day and then we need to talk, ok?"

"Are you ok?"

"They'll be out in 10 minutes… I'll be right back" Brooke said re-assuring a worried Lucas as she carried the girls upstairs, watching them try to make it up on their own was just too nerve wrecking. Part of her was hoping the girls wouldn't go down… giving her plenty of time to think about what she was going to say.

"Someone looks pissed… what did you do Luke?"

"Nothing… I don't think?"

"Sit… watch the Thorn Birds, let her spend time with the girls, even if it is watching that show" Karen sighed shaking her head. She had given up on arguing with them about what and what not to let the girls watch a long time ago…

"Its like the twilight zone around here watching Brooke interact with those 2. I mean maybe its just me because I haven't seen her with them in so long but I love the way she looked like someone had died when she first came in and then she saw them and in an instant her attitude had totally changed and she was glowing and all smiley cheery Brooke." Peyton smiled not looking up from what she was drawing.

"She's pretty much always like that with them… its disgusting"

"Dude…"

"Sorry… so are you, you 2 have things way too easy you know" Nathan laughed. Lucas knew he was right, everyone there did… but that was ok.

"I know"

"Enjoy it while it lasts…"

By 9 Brooke was upstairs laying the girls down and Lucas, Haley, Peyton, Karen, Nathan, James, Andy, Brandon, and Mike were all over watching the Thorn Birds. Every one of them who had disced it or called it dumb was now plastered to the TV… including Lucas who had long since given up on doing anything productive today anyway. In fact he was a little disappointed when Brooke finally came downstairs and pulled him away from the TV. It was right when Ralph and Meggie were having an important conversation. He could have sworn she was going to tell him that she was going to marry Luke and that she was pregnant… but now he'd probably never know because Brooke had that look like they were going to be talking for a while. Whatever it was she wanted to talk about was serious too because she drug him all the way to the other end of the house into the laundry room… where Brooke only went to cry, or yell really loud because no one could hear her there.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked after Brooke had shut the door and locked it. The way she was acting you would have thought she had brought him in there to kill him.

"Nothing… nothing's wrong? Why would anything be wrong?"

"Because… I know you and you have that look?"

"You know me… ok so if you know me sooo well like you say you do, then…" Brooke started but she had to stop. She had to be sure to word this just right for 2 reasons. 1 so that she didn't burst into tears. She needed to stay composed for this… to make sure and get her point across and 2, she didn't really want to give Lucas a heart attack with this kind of shock.

"Then?"

"I lost my train of thought…" Brooke whispered, giving up on not crying… it was useless.

"Come here… why are you crying?"

"Because I want too! I don't have to have a reason"

"Ok?" Lucas asked confused… but still hugging her. He was starting to wonder if Karen had taken her out and gotten her drunk. She was acting really REALLY weird.

"Ok yes I do… now I am just going to say it and get it out… don't interrupt me"

"Ok"

"Ok" Brooke said clapping her hands together. Now they were getting somewhere.

"Ok?"

"You're interrupting"

"Sorry…" Lucas apologized.

"So I'm 5 months pregnant and I just found out today and I really don't think we should have a baby right now because of me in school and the girls still being so young and everything else we have going on and yea… ok, I'm done… you can say something now… Lucas?" Brooke asked giving him a long pause to think this through. She started to worry after about 10 seconds of him not saying anything though.

"Yea?"

"Say something!"

"Um… you wanna give me a minute to process this babe?" Lucas asked scratching his head like he always did when he was really worried or deep in thought. This wasn't a good sign.

"Yea… sure… I mean we've still got 4 months"

"Damn it… Brooke how did we not know you were 5 months pregnant?"

"I don't know! I mean if I didn't know… then how were you supposed to know! And I definitely didn't know" Brooke sighed. Ok so this wasn't going as well as she had hoped… but at least he wasn't crying or yelling… he was calm, a lot calmer than her.

"You don't think we should have it"

"Not really… I wanna finish school Luke! And do my internship… and get a job and do something that matters"

"Brooke…" Lucas started. He wasn't exactly sure what to say but he figured something was better than nothing.

"Don't go all Karen on me and tell me what I do with the girls matters… I know! But I want to do something for me now… and if we have a baby I am going to go from a head to at least 3 semesters behind"

"Brooke… you've 5 months pregnant… I don't think we have much of a choice"

"I know… I'm just telling you how I feel… your turn" Brooke said. The tables had seriously turned now. She had finally composed herself enough to get a full sentence out and now Lucas was the one freaking out… still it could be worse.

"What do you want me to say Brooke?"

"Oh I don't know… maybe how you're feeling right about now?"

"Ok fine… I don't see a reason why we shouldn't have it" Lucas sighed… then regretted it. Hadn't he learned anything when she was pregnant with the girls? Apparently not… or he had forgotten it all… He saw Brooke from pretty calm… to furious in a matter of seconds…

"There's that 'we'… see 'we' wouldn't be having a baby! I would!"

"Brooke! Think about it… what reason do we have?"

"Other than I don't want too" Brooke asked. Ok… she was right… it could have been worse and now it was. This wasn't how this was supposed to go at all. She knew he was going to be pissed when she told him. That was obvious… he was Lucas, he loved kids. But he could at least give her the courtesy of pretending not to be long enough for her to finish talking!

"Brooke! We have the money… we have the time, we have the space… its not like Peyton who has nothing! She has a reason…"

"Don't make me the bad guy in this Lucas… You knew I didn't want any more kids right now! We're too young! We're barely getting by with Allie and Chloë as it is! What would we do with a new born and two 3 year olds?"

"We'd cope! We'd learn" Lucas yelled… not yelling in a yelling sort of way though… more like pleading.

"We'd be miserable… I don't want to talk about it anymore tonight, I'm going to bed"

"Don't go to bed mad… Brooke… damn it Brooke, be fair about this!"

"Don't talk to me about fair Lucas! When you carry the baby, and can't drink, and have muscle cramps and back pain or couldn't play your beloved basketball and you have the baby! Then you can talk to me about what's fair and not fair… Now I'm going to bed!"

Lucas stood there blankly as Brooke stormed out of the room. What the hell had just happened? In a matter about 10 minutes he had gone from watching the insane Drama of TV to having his own real drama… Brooke was right about one thing, they didn't need to talk about it anymore tonight, she was obviously upset about the whole thing and he… he wasn't sure what to think. He waited until he was sure she was all the way upstairs and then went back to the den where everyone was still staring at the TV. They apparently had hears nothing… they were all in the same position he had left them in… except for Karen! He should have known…

"Mom… can I talk to you for a second?" Lucas whispered leading Karen out of the room into the kitchen. He could tell by the look on her face she knew exactly what had just gone on in that room.

"Sure…"

"Ok… so I don't know what the hell is going on but I am pretty sure you have something to do with it!"

"Hate to tell you Lucas but I had nothing to do with getting Brooke pregnant… that was all you!" Karen ½ laughed ½ scolded. Ok… so this wasn't going exactly how Lucas had planned… but then again nothing today was.

"So I just heard! Do you want to give me the details Brooke decided to leave out?"

"How much did she give you?"

"Oh…I don't know, being her husband and all I assumed she would tell me more than you but from the way your looking at me I'm not sure…" Lucas said. He was scratching his head again and caught himself doing it.

"Lucas"

"All she said was that she was pregnant and that she didn't want to have it"

"And you yelled at her didn't you" Karen asked sitting Lucas down at the table. She was pretty sure she knew everything that had gone on in that room. As good as Lucas and Brooke could get along and agree… that made their fights 10 times worse. Both knew exactly what they wanted and neither was going to back down.

"Not so much yelling as… yea"

"Lucas… I raised you to be a lot of things, and you have lived up to most of those. You're a great husband, a wonderful father… you've gotten everything you've ever wanted since you were a little boy! My god you even got to know Dan"

"Yea and I'm grateful for that!" Lucas sighed running his fingers through his spiky hair. He could see where Karen was going with this and the guilt was starting to kick in… seriously bad.

"Now think of the things that Brooke wanted when you first met her… other than to have someone who loved her as much as she loved you… what has she gotten that she has really wanted? Really truly wanted?"

"I"

"You see… Lucas she has compromised on everything… for you. Because that's what you do when you are in a relationship. She had those girls… because she knew you wanted kids. And I'm not saying she doesn't love them… I don't think there is a mother out there who loves her children as much as Brooke loves Allie and Chloë and I know she doesn't regret for a second having them now… but either way we both know she did it for you. Men don't understand what woman give up to have children Lucas… and I don't think you understand what Brooke would be giving up to keep this baby. Brooke wouldn't have an abortion… but there are people out there Lucas who would love to have a baby… I'm not telling you what to do Lucas, but I am telling you to be fair to her. Let her make this decision for herself" Karen whispered leaving Lucas at the table alone to think.

Upstairs Brooke laid curled up her bed with Allie in one arm and Chloë in the other. When she had come upstairs they were both laying there awake so she figured it would make her feel better to lay with them and sulk. Nip Tuck was on but none of them were watching. Allie and Chloë both seemed like they were lost in their own thoughts… and so was she. It was her own selfishness that didn't want things to change from how they were…now the guilt was making her feel sick. She had never been so torn between anything in her whole life… maybe it wasn't fair for her not to keep a baby because she didn't want her whole life to change, but was it fair for a baby for her to have it and not have the patience and time with it that she did with Allie and Chloë? This was all so confusing… She couldn't for the life of her figure out what so do, so of course she did the next logical thing. Asked Allie and Chloë.

"Hey girls… do you like babies?" Brooke asked deciding it couldn't hurt. It would be nice to have their opinion on the subject… and it wasn't fair to keep them in the dark about this.

"I dowa!" Allie shrieked. Brooke wasn't shocked. She loved Mouth and Erica's baby boy Tucker… Chloë on the other hand…

"Nowa"

"You don't Chlo? Why not"

"I your baby" Chloë whined curling up closer to Brooke.

"Of course you are… you girls are everything to me you know that?"

"Yeah"

"You do? I thought so… what if Mommy had a baby, would you teach it stuff?" Brooke asked deciding not to give then a say… they were really too young to comprehend it completely anyway. Maybe she'd get a better idea of what they thought if she turned it into a game.

"ABC's!"

"You'd teach it its ABC's Chloë? Do you even know your ABC's?"

"Abddfgijkl-mino-p" Chloë said really fast… ABC's… something Brooke definitely needed to work on with them.

"Good job! What about you Allie?"

"Om… to go potty!"

"Good thing to teach it…do you want girl baby or a boy baby?" Brooke asked. This was kinda fun… talking about it with Allie and Chloë, who weren't judging her or yelling at her. They were actually liking the idea… even Chloë which shocked Brooke.

"2 babies!" Allie said holding up 2 fingers. At least they had mastered the numbers.

"Nooo… not 2 babies, mommy doesn't even want 1 baby, I'm just being hypothetical right now"

"I feed it" Chloë added.

"You would? Would you help me take care of it?"

"I do too!"

"You do too? Wow… I'd have so much help… what would we name it?" Brooke asked. She couldn't wait to hear what they came up with here, considering they had both told Karen to name the baby she almost adopted "Rainbow flower"

"Kitty!" Chloë giggled but Brooke could tell she was being serious.

"Kitty? Poor kid would get beat up… but could make an awesome porn star when it grew up, Kitty Scott"

"Crisian!"

"Christian? Then he could be a sexa holic plastic surgeon who gets laid every night… not a bad life… Woah…Wow, that explains a lot, you guys wanna feel something kinda silly? Give me your hands" Brooke whispered taking the girls hands and putting them on her still flat stomach. They waited a minute until the pressure of the little hands caused the baby to kick. Both girls squealed in shock.

"Ah!"

"You tummy jump!" Allie giggled

"Do again!"

"I cant… you have to tell the baby too"

"Jump" Chloë yelled into Brooke's belly button. This was great… she was really wishing she had the video camera to record this. Who knew 2 little girls could be so much fun…and make her feel so much better than she had when she came up here.

"Come owut!"

"No… tell it to stay in…" Brooke laughed. She hadn't expected them to be this interested in something they couldn't even see… especially considering how young they were. But this fascinated them more than even the cats.

"I wan see it"

"I have a picture… see?"

"Nowa" Allie whimpered looking at the picture. She probably should have shown this to Lucas now that she thought about it.

"Right there…"

"It jump!" Chloë squealed still fascinated with Brooke's stomach.

"I think it likes you guys…"

"Hi bwaby" Allie said patting Brooke's stomach… actually more like her chest but Allie seemed so excited Brooke figured she'd let her think what she wanted.

"Where daddy?"

"He's in the dog house…"

"Wif Babbles?" Chloë asked looking worried. Brooke hadn't thought about how this was going to effect the girls… She and Lucas hadn't had a fight, at least a REAL fight since before the girls had been born.

"Yep"

"Why?"

"Because if he wants to act like a stubborn, he wanted to keep Bubbles company" Brooke lied. She didn't know much about parenting but she knew better than to involve Allie and Chloë in her and Lucas's fight.

"Ohwa"

"It jump mommy!" Allie shrieked, again fascinated with her stomach.

"I feel…"

Brooke tossed and turned all night… She wasn't sure if it was because she had only been awake for about 8 hours before going back to bed, or the fact that this was the first time she had slept without Lucas in ages… or the babies sudden need to kick all night. It wasn't like she hadn't felt it before… in fact she had been feeling it for about 2 weeks but had just ignored it passing it off as other stuff. But now that she knew what it was it fascinated her, and grossed her out and even worse it was totally stressing her out… way more than anything had in a long time. The guilt of everything she had said to Lucas was already starting to make her soften up on the idea of a new baby… but then she would think about how selfish he had suddenly decided to be and it just pissed her off more… making her want to piss him off more. She could already tell this was only round one… even if they did agree to keep… or not keep the baby it was going to be a long road. All of this was giving her a headache, and just would she would be at the brink of tears Allie or Chloë would wake up forcing her to put on a smile.

By morning she was totally exhausted… and judging from the way Lucas looked on the couch when she went downstairs he was too. He was way too tall to be sleeping on that couch anyway. But at least everyone was gone… she was guessing the either they had heard the fight or Lucas had kicked them all out… either way she was glad because she wasn't in a social mood this morning anyway. Karen was in the kitchen cooking… it smelled really good since she hadn't eaten dinner, and since she was apparently eating for 2 now… what the hell she could eat like she wanted again. Maybe there was an upside to this whole pregnancy thing.

"Yaya! Watch" Allie giggled standing on the kitchen chair with Chloë waiting for the baby to kick.

"It jump"

"You guys are probably driving the baby crazy" Brooke laughed tickling the girls. It distracted them for a minute but as soon as she stopped they became fascinated with her stomach… again.

"I sorry"

"Me twoo"

"You look better this morning" Karen smiled.

"I don't know how… I didn't really sleep"

"Neither did Lucas… I think the guilt hit him"

"Good… I mean that's terrible" Brooke said in a sarcastic tone. She really didn't feel sorry for him. If she had to suffer all night plagued with guilt… then why shouldn't he?

"Uh huh…"

"Its just he was so understanding with the girls… he gave me the choice, and everything and now…"

"Its hard for him Brooke, you 2 will work it out though… I'll take the girls Christmas shopping today with Peyton. It will give you 2 some time to talk" Karen said while trying to get the girls out of the chair long enough to set the table for breakfast.

"It jump gain!"

"Are you 2 ever going to take your hands off my stomach?" Brooke asked picking them up off the chair so they didn't fall.

"Yaya no jump mama"

"I'd hope not…you guys stay here with Yaya and eat some breakfast! I'm going to take daddy an ice pack for his shoulder which has to be killing him by now."

In the den Lucas was hanging off the couch… but was somehow asleep which amazed her. Lucas brought a whole new meaning to the phrase "Heavy sleeper" He could sleep through a tornado and it wouldn't shock her.

"Hey husband… put this on your shoulder before it falls off" Brooke said throwing the ice pack at his chest. It was fun to watch him jump when the cold ice hit him. She couldn't help but do one last thing before ultimately deciding to make up with him.

"Ugh…"

"No whining aloud… you didn't spend the entire night hearing the girls shriek every 10 minutes 'it jumped'"

"You told them" Lucas asked slapping the ice pack on his shoulder. Poor guy could barely find his shoulder he was so tried.

"I needed their opinion"

"And?"

"And I'm still pissed off at you, and I still am not 100 sure about this, but if two 2 year olds don't have a problem with it, then I guess I don't either…" Brooke sighed laying down in his arms. She had seriously softened up over the years. If this had been high school she wouldn't have even thought about making nice with him for weeks!

"Brooke… I'm sorry, I was shocked and upset and… I guess I just can't imagine us having a baby and not bringing it home"

"Me either… That's why after consulting my little minions on this, I think we should have it too, but under these conditions. I'm going to go to school as long as I can… until the day I give birth to this baby. And I will do the internship Luke, I have too… and! You have to take me shopping today, and rub my back every night and be at my beck and call 24/7" Brooke giggled. Not that she didn't mean every word of it… he was still going to pay majorly for that fight last night… just not right now.

"I can do it"

"And you have to not let me talk myself out of it ok?"

"Ok" Lucas whispered kissing her forehead.

"And! We have to find out if it's a boy or a girl"

"What?"

"Yep… deal with it… its for Allie and Chloë's sake, don't smile like that! I'm still trying to be pissed off at you and its hard when you smile like that" Brooke whined covering his smile. She wasn't ready to totally forgive him yet and he was making it way too hard. Why did he have to be so damn cute?

"Sorry"

"Do the brooding thing… yea now poke the lip out a little, much better, Its so much easier to be pissed at you like that"

"My lip hurts" Lucas laughed kissing her

"Whiney… lets go back to bed before the girls finish breakfast, then! You get to come with me to the doctor! And after that, we shop… all day! I know you're just so excited"

"I like the bed part…"

"Me too… come on"


	30. Chapter 30

Hi Friends! Sorry for the long wait… BAD me… I keep writing and then forgetting to post it! Hahaha its really sad… then I'll be sitting here thinking "Why don't I have any new reviews…" Anyway… Thank you guys SOOO much for the reviews… I LOOVE them! Enjoy this Chapter!

"Lucas! Come on! We're going to be late!" Brooke yelled up the stairs to Lucas. She was pacing… that was never a good sign. She was starting to think that maybe she had had a momentary laps in judgment last night thinking they could have another baby. They couldn't even get out of the house on time with the 2 kids they already had… how were they going to do it with 3!

"So what… I hate Doctors offices, they're such hypocrites!"

"They wont see me if we aren't there by 2:00"

"Exactly my point! We have to be there by a certain time or else they wont see us… and yet when we are there on time they make us wait 2 hours… and the funny thing is we're paying them for their services… we should get to be as late as we want" Lucas ranted… it was making Brooke feel more edgy that usual. She could see Lucas was nervous and that made her even more nervous than she already was. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! Why couldn't for once something go as plan in their lives?

"Well you can tell them that as soon as we get there… come on girls, do you wanna go see the baby?"

"Nowa…Go to park" Allie whined clinging to Brooke's leg.

"We can go after! Daddy can take you while mommy goes to class, and then explains to her professor how daddy knocked her up again"

"Ohwa"

"Oh is right… ok lets go" Brooke sighed dragging Lucas out of the kitchen by his ear.

"Food"

"Luke…"

"I think you're excited about this" Lucas laughed making her pause long enough to give her a good morning kiss. She kissed back of course but not with her usual enthusiasm.

"More like anxious, girls did you get your ponies to play with?"

"Yea!" Chloë shrieked showing Brooke both her and Allie's My Little Pony's.

"Good! We'll play in the waiting room"

"While we're waiting for 2 hours"

"Lucas!" Brooke whined glaring at him. She wasn't in the mood for his whininess and she was still kinda pissed at him from yesterday.

"Brooke… chill"

"I'm chilled…really chilled, so chilled I need a jacket… you do realize we are having a baby in 4 months? Are you grasping this? Because I don't think you are! We have 16 weeks to get everything we need to get done finished! That is if this kid decides to stay in there that long… We've got to decorate, buy stuff, clean, and prepare the girls… We're like a damn soap opera… 'This week on Brucas… Brooke and Lucas go mad because they can't keep off of each other long enough to remember… hey, be safe, use a condom; they might just be useful for something other than fun flavors!' But no… how dare anything go as planned we couldn't wait until I don't know… I was finished with school to have another baby … I need to chill"

"Mark this date girls… its the day mommy actually listened to daddy for once… feel better?" Lucas asked brushing Brooke's hair out of her face.

"Enjoy this funny daddy girls because when mommy knocks him senseless… he isn't going to be so cheery" Brooke giggled giving Lucas's a quick kiss on the forehead and then taking both the girls hands.

"While you're talking to your professors Nathan and I are going to take the kids down for a ride on those little boats on the brook"

"Well you better enjoy it then because that's the only brook your going to be riding for a while"

"Ouch…"

Peyton walked into the living room just as Brooke and Lucas were shutting the door behind them. She couldn't help but laugh… it was so high school all over again. Brooke being pissy because nothing was going her way and Lucas just kind of going with the flow because he was so obviously in love with Brooke. She had gotten over her shock of Brooke being pregnant last night… not that she wasn't surprised. The odds of not getting pregnant weren't exactly in Brooke and Lucas's favor. She had always figured that if they did get married they'd have kids early on. They both loved sex too much not to have it. But she could tell from what she had overheard this morning it was going to be a long couple months. Brooke would be her usual self and not be ok with this until the baby was actually born. She'd whine and complain… right up until it was born, and then she'd be happy. Peyton and Lucas both knew the only reason Brooke didn't want this baby in the first place was fear, fear that something might go wrong, fear that she wouldn't finish what she had started. But in the long run she always over came it… if she hadn't every time she and Lucas wouldn't be where they were today.

Over hearing them get back together in high school explained everything about the both of them. What kind of people they were, why they were ultimately in the end going to be together no matter what happened… Brooke had been home from California long enough to tell Lucas she didn't want to be with him which of course had thrilled Peyton, she had had a blast spending what time she had had with Lucas hanging out and enjoying themselves. She only wished it could have lasted… but Lucas was still too into Brooke at the time… and from what Peyton had overheard in the kitchen Brooke felt the same way. It was one of those conversations every "Peyton" dreads…

"_Hey… You're back from your date early" Lucas whispered walking into the kitchen where Brooke was washing dishes… not exactly what he had expected._

"_Yea well what can I say… he wasn't my type"_

"_So you came here and decided to cook?"_

"_Why not…I figured it couldn't hurt… well maybe it could, actually I wanted to talk to you" Brooke smiled sitting the last plate down. It was awkward… way too awkward it seemed like, but they had to talk at some point and now seemed as good of a time as any._

"_Sure…"_

"_Boy troubles"_

"_This should be fun, you break my heart and now I get to listen to your boy troubles, they better be good" Lucas said sarcastically… then his face got a guilty look. Brooke was trying really hard here so he figured he should too._

"_So there's this guy…"_

"_Is he hott?"_

"_Not too bad" Brooke smiled kinda shyly, something he had never seen her do before._

"_Could I take him?"_

"_Luke…"_

"_Sorry, continue" Lucas laughed_

"_Ok… so I really really like him"_

"_After knowing him how long? Isn't that kinda soon?"_

"_Luke… shut up and listen" Brooke sighed. Her forehead was curling which meant she was irritated… this wasn't going well._

"_Sorry"_

"_Anyway… he's a great guy, really great according to everyone I've asked about him, but he was kinda an ass to me"_

"_I'll kill him" Lucas muttered totally loosing his train of thought, and starting to think of the various ways to pound this guy_

"_Can I finish please?"_

"_Sorry"_

"_So I really REALLY like him, in fact I'm kinda in love with him" Brooke whispered looking down at her feet… something else Lucas had never seen Brooke do… unless she was showing him her new shoes._

"_Br"_

"_This guy is you by the way… in case you haven't caught that little detail yet" Brooke added quickly, but Lucas had already gotten it. _

"_Right…You should definitely give 'him' another chance… because he's probably in love with you too" Lucas whispered brushing her hair out of her face. She was shaking, and when she finally looked him in the eye her eyes were glossy with what looked like the start of tears._

"_Probably? How in love?"_

"_In love enough that he takes extra shifts here just so he can maybe see you, and every time he sees you with another guy he gets insanely jealous, and if you promise not to leave me again, I'm going to kiss you"_

That's all Peyton stayed for… seeing Lucas lean in and Brooke smile was more than she could handle. That's when she had started the rumor that she and Lucas had hooked up over the summer, and apparently that was enough to scare Brooke that little bit more to cause her to want more time. Now she felt guilty about it… really guilty, but at the time it was high school and it seemed like the only thing she could do, and in the end it hadn't mattered because here they were now, married, rich with twins and another baby on the way… the American dream and Brooke would see that once the baby was born, Peyton hoped for Lucas's sake and the baby's.

Brooke waited patiently… and nervously for them to call her name. Lucas was right, this was ridiculous! Having to wait this long… it was a little but worth the wait though to see him play My Little Pony's on the floor with Allie and Chloë. It made the time pass a little bit faster to focus her attention on them instead of all the pregnant women. She knew it was a doctor's office and there were obviously going to be very pregnant women in there, but today it was like there was an insane amount… and it was really starting to get to her. She had even tried studying for a minute to distract her but it just wasn't going to happen.

"Brooke Scott" A nurse called out from the back.

"Finally…"

"Mr. Scott… and who are these little ladies" The nurse smiled waving at Allie and Chloë who were clinging to Brooke's legs for dear life. Neither of them liked Doctors offices and weren't sure what they were doing there.

"Chloë and Allie"

"You 2 are going to have your hands full now aren't you?"

"Just kill me now…" Brooke whined looking down at the 2 terrified little girls… both on the verge of tears. Last time they had been in a doctors office they had both had to get shots which had caused tears all around… from the looks on their faces now Brooke assumed that's what they thought was going to happen now too.

"Someone's excited about being a mommy again…"

"You'll have to excuse her, she's… well Brooke" Lucas sighed putting his arm around Brooke to try and cheer her up. She was so tight and tense her shoulders felt like bricks.

"And he's a dead man walking…"

"So it says here you have had most everything done at the ER? By an Erica McFadden?"

"Yea…" Brooke sighed lying down on the table in the room, sitting Allie and Chloë beside her.

"Ok then… well your lucky because that makes this a short visit today… we're just going to need a little blood work and an ultra sound, I'm not even going to make you change into a gown…"

"I love this woman"

"Relax the doctor will be here soon" the nurse smiled winking at Brooke. Maybe she didn't love her that much… nurses really creeped her out. They always had that look that they knew something you didn't.

"You know… it is ok to be happy"

"I'm happy… see happy but right now the nervousness is covering up the happy"

"Uh huh… will you be happier if we go shopping tomorrow and start buying what we need?" Lucas asked… trying anything he could think of to make her smile, just a little.

"Hell yes…"

"Brooke, Lucas… good to see you 2 again, and so soon" The doctor smiled walking into the exam room. She had that smug shocked look on her face, the same on the nurse had had and it was just pissing Brooke off even more.

"We got it… hands full… all that fun stuff now can we just get this over with?"

"Sure… you know the drill… this is going to be a little…"

"COLD… do you leave that stuff in the freezer or something?" Brooke shrieked. She had remembered it being cold but it was like ice this time!

"Or something… Look at those girls, they've gotten so big since I saw them last, of course last time I saw them they had just been born, hi girls"

"Hi" Allie and Chloë both whispered still clinging to Brooke as the doctor rolled the ultra sound around Brooke's stomach.

"And Lucas… you look like you're holding up well to be living in a house of all women, do you wanna know the sex of the baby?"

"You tell me…" Lucas sighed running his fingers through his hair… Brooke being nervous was making him nervous.

"Brooke?"

"Yea…wait…Hey Broody, 100 bucks says it's a girl"

"You're on" Lucas laughed… finally a smile swept across Brooke's face seeing the baby finally appear on the screen.

"Well looks like Lucas is 100 bucks richer, definitely a little boy"

"I knew it!" Brooke shrieked not giving anyone time to respond.

"Then why did you bet it was a girl?"

"Because I knew if you won I'd have to give you the 100 bucks to take me shopping, if you won… you'd give me the cash and make me shop alone… Look girls! That's your brother"

"Ew" Chloë gaged clearing not seeing a baby.

"Ew?"

"Fishy!" Allie shirked pointing to the screen. This was going to be a lot harder than Brooke thought.

"Sure… why not?"

"He live in TB?"

"She thinks he lives in the TV! That's my Allie" Brooke burst out laughing. Allie and Chloë were so confused…

"Come back"

"Is this worth explaining?"

"Probably not…" Lucas sighed shaking his head and laughing.

"Good strong heart beat… good size… Good news is you'll be happy to know the way he is positioned you wont look as pregnant as your normally would"

"Bad news?"

"It's going to be a hell of a time getting him out, does he look worth it?" The doctor asked putting a clear picture of the baby on the screen for Brooke and Lucas to see. Of course Brooke's heart melted and any doubt she had was gone. That was exactly what she was afraid would happen…

"He's definitely a keeper, he is going to look so cute when I put him in ballet! Kidding… kidding" Brooke whispered seeing the look on Lucas's face.

"Basketball" Lucas coughed under his breathe

"And he's mastered the cough!"

"You're much cheerier than you were 10 minutes ago"

"So are you…" Brooke giggled giving up on her Broodiness. That wasn't her thing…

"That tends to happen in here…ok… let me go get the nurse to take some blood and while I'm gone you 2 can fight over names"

After the doctors appointment Brooke dropped Lucas and the girls off at home to chill while she went to talk to her professor. This wasn't going to be fun at all… he was the type that was against anything getting in the way of school and work… anything meaning ANYTHING. Babies were definitely at the top of his list. His philosophy was you had to choose… career or family, and the fact that Brooke wanted both so much wasn't going to bode well for her. Part of her just didn't want to tell him… if she told him that might mean he would take back his internship offer, or treat her differently than he had before. Either way this baby was getting ready to complicate so many things in her life it wasn't even funny… but babies tended to do that. On the drive over to school she had been thinking about how she had been waiting for the right time to have another baby… her conclusion, there wasn't going to be a right time… ever so she figured now was just going to have to work. At least she and Lucas were young… young enough that they didn't have to worry about becoming her parents, but old enough that she didn't have to worry about becoming Karen. This was all so complicated.

Brooke walked into the classroom where her professor was sitting at his desk mumbling to himself. This was going to be fun… especially since he didn't even know she was married or that she had Allie and Chloë, she had tried to keep it all separate so that none of it interfered with the other but now it was time that they both were going to come to heads.

"Professor Alderman?" Brooke asked walking slowly into the room. He looked up from his papers and let a slight smile before standing up to shake her hand. He was so formal… everything you would imagine a professor of Law to be.

"Mrs. Scott… I was just getting ready to write myself a memo to talk to you about something. Thanks for saving me the paper… please sit down"

"Good… I need to talk to you too, but you first" Brooke said sitting down in front of him. She could tell by the look on his face that he was excited about something… but she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I was just wondering if you could maybe start the internship a little sooner than expected?"

"How soon?"

"Well where you would normally start in May… I was wondering if you could start in early April…" Professor Alderman asked smiling like it was some great thing… it just made Brooke want to puke…

"Early April?"

"Yes… I've gotten more information on the where you will be and as it turns out the man there needs someone to help out sooner than expected. It will mean you having to move for the summer"

"Move? I can't just move" Brooke sighed. This was getting worse and worse by the minute! He had never mentioned that she would have to move… this internship was starting to sound less and less appealing.

"Just for the summer… it's a cute little town… Tree Hills or something"

"Tree Hill?" Brooke groaned. Could this possibly get any worse?

"Yea… That's it… Heard of it? I hear it's quite a drama filled little town"

"That it is… I grew up there"

"Good! Then you shouldn't have a problem at all staying there… the man you'll be working under… he isn't exactly what you would call a Lawyer but he is a good man… A really good man… He helps out at the firm you'll be at… I want you to give him a call… he is a very powerful man who can get you places… Names Scott, Daniel Scott" Professor Alderman smiled.

"Dan Scott… Damn it…"

"You know him?"

"Know him? He is kind of technically my father in law… A really good man my ass, my husband is never going to go for this" Brooke laughed. Some how she found this funny and was starting to think she was pregnant for a reason… maybe the reason was so she had an excuse to stay away from Dan.

"Your married?"

"Right… that would be what I came to talk to you about…"

"Continue" Professor Alderman grunted. He didn't look happy at all.

"I can't start in April… I actually came to ask if I could post pone it until maybe June…"

"Why?"

"Because I might kind of be having a baby in April?" Brooke asked as if it were a question. What was wrong with her? She shouldn't be acting like this. She was having a baby… so what? Women work and have babies all the time… why should it be a problem for her? In fact… she wouldn't let it be. Then again… who was she kidding. She knew exactly how this was going to work… she'd stay strong until she held her baby in her arms and then snap… it would all be over and she would never want to leave him or the girls… why did she have to be so damn loving when it came to her children.

"I see… and your husband, he can't take any of the responsibility?"

"Its not that he cant… its just I know me and I am not going to want to leave my new born baby to go to work… I'm going to need time… hell it took me a year to get back into school after the girls were born and Lucas cant handle 3 kids under 3 on his own…"

"3 Kids?"

"I have twin girls, Allie and Chloë who are almost 2" Brooke smiled. He didn't seem to appreciate the smile… but it wasn't like she could help it. She always smiled at the thought of her baby girls… who wouldn't smile at those 2?

"I see, Mrs. Scott you realize that this is going to take up a lot of time"

"2 days a week in the office and 1 that can be done at home right?"

"Not to mention court days, prep sessions, you're one of the brightest students in this class, that's why I chose you to do this but" Professor Alderman started but Brooke broke in… she was pissed now… really really pissed. This guy was starting to remind her more and more of her dad.

"But now that you know I am a wife and mother you don't think I can do it, you do know I made it this far in your class being a wife and mother right? Its never gotten in the way before… so what makes you think it will now?"

"I'll give it a shot Mrs. Scott… If… you work from March 20th until the day you have that kid… then 6 weeks off and back to work but if it doesn't work out I am going to have to give in to someone else"

"You wont have too" Brooke smiled fakely. She really wished Lucas were there to kick his ass… in fact he would have a hissy fit if he knew what she was sitting here agreeing too.

"I hope not… I'll see you after Christmas"

"Thanks" Brooke smiled as she walked out

"Don't thank me yet"

"Jackass"


	31. Chapter 31

Hey you guys! I am getting soo behind on my writing… it sucks. I am taking college courses this year and apparently I cant JUST write about One Tree Hill…Then between that and extraing and everything else… it gets hard to keep up! But I wanted to thank you guys SOOO much for being sooooo cooperative with me! For always reviewing! Whenever I read you guys reviews I get this sudden urge to write more! I love you guys! Hahahaha anyway… Thank you SOOOO much! I know it's a pain having to wait sometimes a week for a new update but you guys never complain or rant about it and I seriously appreciate it! Thank you!

"Ok… so get this!" Brooke shrieked slamming the front door behind her. She couldn't wait to tell Lucas what a jackass professor she had, it felt almost like high school again when she had that really, really juicy gossip that she couldn't wait to tell him. Just him so he could smile and shake his head at her like he always did. Sadly, that probably wasn't going to happen today, since she had forgotten Peyton was there and Karen had decided to make an appearance too.

"Ahh… chill babe"

"No time to chill… and you're going to take that back after I tell you this!"

"Don't you just love living with 2 pregnant women?" Karen smiled patting Lucas's shoulder. Peyton had just spent the past 10 minutes before Brooke got home whining for some kind of cookie… Lucas was in for a long 4 more months.

"Hey… It could be worse! You could be daddy to both…"

"Ouch"

"Can I even get a word in, in my own flippin house? Thank you… back to me GUESS where my internship is" Brooke said, trying to build up the suspense. This was a lot easier when it was just Lucas, Peyton and Karen weren't understanding the whole 'try and look like the suspense is killing you when it really isn't' thing that Lucas always did for Brooke.

"Please saw Tahiti… please say Tahiti, don't you girls want to be Tahiti babes?"

"Yeahya"

"Not even close… try Tree Hill" Brooke sighed. Just saying it made her feel dead and bored.

"God… why? Kill me…"

"Hey! That's my line anyway you wanna know what's even worse?"

"What's that?" Karen laughed. She enjoyed watching the little show's Lucas and Brooke put on when one of then had news. Brooke's pure almost innocent excitement she always had when she was talking to Lucas, and then the way Lucas just smiled so laid back and happy… Karen guessed Brooke could probably kill someone and Lucas would find a way to forgive her, just judging from the way he looked at Brooke.

"I have to start March 30th!"

"The baby isn't due until April 15ish"

"I know! He says I have to work until the day the baby is born! Can you believe that jackass!" Brooke shrieked and whined at the same time and then plopped into Lucas's lap to get her dramatic point across… that and she was getting tired.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Show him I can… but believe me, we haven't gotten to the truly terrible part yet"

"It gets worse?" Lucas sighed raising his eyebrows at her and wrapping his arms around her stomach. To him all of this didn't really sound THAT bad. So they would have to go back to Tree Hill for the summer… He could hang out with Fergie, Skillz and everyone. Sure Brooke was going to have to work until the baby… it wasn't like she wasn't going to do that anyway.

"So much worse... Who is the worst possible person to be my supervisor?"

"Barney!"

"Worse than Barney Allie" Brooke giggled rolling her eyes at little Allie who was trying to join in on the excitement.

"That is bad…"

"Uh oh"

"Uh oh is right Chlo…Come on people… Guess! I know you were all remember the big bad villain in our high school years!" Brooke whined. Had they all totally forgotten who they hated? Apparently they had because this wasn't having the desired effect she had planned on.

"Other than me?" Peyton laughed, but it stayed silent.

"Funny…"

"Fine… Be that way… Its DAN!"

"You're kidding me… how?" Lucas asked… changing from his 'that's not so bad' serious face to his 'this sure as hell isn't happening' face.

"Apparently he does stuff there now… its Tree Hill, he has power, he can do what he wants!"

"Damn it… Be a supportive husband, be a supportive husband"

"Reminding yourself?" Brooke giggled kissing Lucas on the cheek.

"Trying hard too"

"What about his car dealership?" Karen asked. Obviously in as much shock as Lucas was. She figured she would know about something like this! After all she did live in Tree Hill… and Deb did pretty much tell her everything.

"Oh… apparently he still has it, but that wasn't enough, I guess he didn't feel he was doing enough evil for the world with just cars, now he has moved on to law"

"Ok… so looks like you too have a lot to talk about and deal with… I have to go with Karen to meet up with a possible adoptive family… they have a possible baby Hardgrove… why don't we take the girls with us? Give you too some alone time although judging from the fact you 2 are some how managing to have another one… I am guessing you get enough alone time"

"Actually if you wanted to take the girls that would be great" Lucas said figuring it couldn't hurt. He and Brooke could talk, rest, and shop since they did really really need too.

"Sure… I can show these people what a good mother I can be"

"Yea… you might wanna keep Lucas away from them then"

"Ouch…ouch…luckily I am in a good mood today" Lucas whispered tickling Brooke, who was apparently feeling funnier than him today.

"I bet you are… the baby's a boy by the way"

"Oh My God! Congratulations!"

"I've got my 3 beautiful girls… and now another man to converse with… its all good" Lucas laughed as Brooke rolled her eyes at him.

"What's he smoking?"

"I can't be happy?"

"No you can… but your killing the zin, see you're the Broody one, Brooke's the cheery one…. Oh no… I wonder if this baby will Brood like him" Peyton asked Brooke who was still giggling from being tickled.

"I was wondering the same thing!"

"And the little squinty thing he always does!"

"And the head scratching thing!" Brooke shrieked.

"I'm still here you know…"

"Daddy" Allie and Chloë both giggled.

"The girls think I'm funny"

"I think you're funny too babe… Allie, Chloë you're going to go with Yaya and Peyton and go play! Ok? And Mommy and Daddy are going to go get Christmas stuff… and then Santa can come and bring you a ton of presents! Yay!"

"Yay!" Both girls shrieked

"Ok… they're good and Hyper for you Karen… Enjoy!"

"Thanks…"

After Brooke had thoroughly dressed the girls in their coolest outfits she sent them off with Karen (Not willingly… apparently they were in a mommy mood, not a yaya mood) Brooke went upstairs to get ready to go shopping while Lucas turned on ESPN. Being married to Brooke, he had somehow become one of 'those' husbands. The guys who grilled out, watched ESPN… it was just too much. So after flipping the TV off he decided to sit and try and wrap his head around everything that was happening. First off… baby. It wasn't too scary now but he figured that when Brooke started to show more he would start getting that turning in his stomach like he did with Allie and Chloë. Brooke had been right… it wasn't going to be easy with 3 kids under 3. Infact when the baby was born Allie and Chloë were going to be in their so called terrible two's… although Lucas couldn't really wrap his head around that either. Everyone claimed Chloë and Allie were eventually going to start testing him and Brooke, and they were going to have to set down some real ground rules… but at this point in time he couldn't imagine having to discipline his baby girls. (Other than little things like telling them not to do something) He knew he was probably bias when it came to them but from what he saw both girls were VERY well behaved compared to other kids he had seen. Like James for example.

All of this thought about the girls growing up was starting to depress him. He needed to think of something else. He thought about reading but it just wasn't the same anymore unless he had Chloë, Allie and Brooke to read too. It seemed pointless when it was just him… He looked around the room and finally found something. A picture from Halloween last year. Brooke had spent god only knew how much money on custom made Princess dresses for the girls using their favorite colors, then had taken them to a hair dresser and had their hair done. At first Lucas had been kind of mad that Brooke had gone out and spent that much money on costumes and hair for toddlers… but of course after Lucas had thought about it and remembered that Brooke had parents who claimed Halloween was too juvenile and never let Brooke dress up for Halloween, he gave up and let Brooke do what she wanted with the girls that night… more for her sake than theirs. Sometimes he forgot she had never had a real childhood… so everything she was doing with the girls was new to her too. All the Barbies and baby dolls and My Little Ponies, she had just as much fun with it as they did.

There it was… this was starting to depress him again. He really had to think of something happier… so he looked behind last years Halloween picture at the Halloween picture from their freshman year in College. Definitely happy. He and Brooke were dating pretty seriously…but it was October, their first semester had just started good and they had both realized this wasn't going to be as easy as they had thought. Just like everyone had told them… college and High school were 2 very different things. College had different people, more freedom, everything Brooke had wanted forever and everything Lucas had been dreading. By Halloween Brooke of course had her groupies… Freshman and Sophomore guys who followed her like puppies, and then Lucas had what Brooke referred to them as 'His women'. Girls who were in his classes and looking to get their hands on the new basketball player. Of course Brooke and Lucas were both insanely jealous of the other ones new found friends, but neither said anything. Lucas assumed it was because their relationship was still pretty new and neither wanted to step on any toes yet. Needless to say during that October there were plently of fights and make-up sex. Both wanted to go out into the world and explore all the new people and Stuff College had brought into their lives… but neither wanted to do it without the other one.

By the time Halloween had come around both were feeling insanely insecure about their relationship… and were spending less and less time together for fear that one was going to realize that they needed to be alone to explore life on their own. Which meant when it came to the Halloween party… they went separately, with other people. Lucas had gone with Nancy Caraway and dressed up as a basketball player… he hadn't really been in the mood for anything too fancy without Brooke to pull it off with him. Brooke had found one of her groupies, Jared Mitchly… a basketball player (Who was dumb as a doornail) to tag along wit her as she sported her Hula skirt and coconut bra. Both had been totally miserable all night with their dates… until Brooke finally gave up and decided to piss Lucas's date off.

"Broody Scott" Brooke smiled as she stood between him and Nancy, leaving Jared off at the bar. 

"_Cheery Davis"_

"_And you are?"_

"_Nancy" Nancy smiled glaring at Brooke. Brooke knew that glare… it was the same glare she gave girls… any girl that got around Lucas._

"_Uh huh… sure ok, Dance with me Luke?"_

"_Hey… he's my date"_

"_Really? Wow! I'm sorry… I didn't know, wait… yes I did, he's my boyfriend" Brooke said taking Lucas's hand. Lucas didn't object._

"_Then why are you here with captain Underpants?"_

"_He's supposed to be superman… and I don't know, maybe he should come as Lucas why he's here with Malibu whore Barbie"_

"_Brooke, cheery… you wanna come talk to me over here for a second… great" Lucas whispered pulling Brooke into a corner. Not because of what she was doing to Nancy… he actually found that pretty funny… but seeing the tears start to form in Brooke's eyes, he decided they had better talk… now._

"_What?"_

"_I thought we said…"_

"_We didn't say anything… we just did and I don't want to just do" Brooke started but she couldn't finish. He could tell she was really upset. Not her usual upset when she was mad or whiney… this time her face said it all, enough to make him feel like complete crap._

"_Brooke, don't cry…"_

"_I'm not! I told myself you weren't worth crying over, that when you came to break up with me I wouldn't"_

"_Brooke… you think I'm breaking up with you?" Lucas asked. Everything was starting to make since…_

"_Aren't you? Nathan said it was only a matter of time before you realized that there's more to the world than me and Tree Hill"_

"_You know he told me the same thing, remind me to kill him later…Come here, stop crying…_ _Don't you realize what you are to me...what you're always gonna be? You're the love of my life Brooke Davis… I don't want anyone else" Lucas whispered and then kissed her. Not their usual kiss, that soon after meant clothes flying through the air, but a real passionate kiss. The kind you see in movies, complete with him running his fingers through her hair and then wiping her tears away with his thumb._

"_Not even Malibu whore Barbie over there?" Brooke asked leaning her forehead against his after their kiss._

"_Especially not Malibu whore Barbie…she's not you"_

Needless to say the make-up sex that night had been good…After that he and Brooke had decided that they would set aside time to hang out with their friends, only to find out that they had become each others best friends, so they were pretty much inseparable from that point on.

Karen and Peyton waited for Andy and Brandon in the driveway of the adoption agency. Karen had claimed that she wanted Peyton to meet the family that might possibly be giving her and Andy their baby girl… but Peyton knew the real reason why she was there. The unspoken matter of her baby. Everyone had been so excited and shocked with the news of Brooke and Lucas having another one… that even Peyton had started to forget that she was pregnant too. Not that that had bothered her. It was nice to feel happy again… even if it was for Brooke and Lucas and not for herself. It wasn't that she didn't want a baby… she had always kind of planned on having kids… but this was different. It was with a man who had destroyed everything she had worked for… taken away everything she had worked so hard to get back. Now she was broke, had no place to live and no job. Brooke kept telling her everything was going to be ok… that they would make it work, but Peyton wasn't sure.

"So… Are you happy to be a 'Yaya' for the 3rd time? Well almost" Peyton asked watching as Karen played with Allie and Chloë.

"Happy… pissed off. Don't get me wrong Peyton. I love Brooke and Lucas, I do. They make each other happy… they have 2 thriving, healthy, happy girls. But their 25 and with the hell they went through last time… I guess I'm worried more than I am anything"

"About the baby?"

"The baby… and Brooke. Last time it was just her and Lucas… If something happened she wasn't leaving 2 kids behind. Peyton she's 5 months pregnant and you cant even tell… that's not normal. She's too small and young to be putting her body through this" Karen sighed. This wasn't where Peyton had expected this conversation to go… maybe at most a little worry… but Karen was getting intense.

"But Erica or her doctor aren't worried are they?"

"I don't know… I don't think she'd tell us if they were. She was adamant with me about not having this baby, and I don't think it was because of work, or time… I think its because deep down she knows what I know. She knows that something about this isn't right. The doctors keep saying the baby is healthy. But has anyone said anything about Brooke? She was ready to do what she had to do until she talked to Lucas… and now I think she's doing it for him."

"You don't think she wants it?" Peyton asked quietly… trying to shield Allie and Chloë from some of this conversation. True they were only like 2 but there was no telling what they could pick up.

"I'm sure she does want it… you see her with those girls. She's happy. Having another baby will thrill her… but there is a difference between wanting something you can have… and something you cant. But hey… this could just be crazy 'yaya' worry… what about you? Any plans for that baby? Names?"

"If it's a girl… Anna I guess, after my mom and a boy, I have no idea…"

"You'll think of something…" Karen smiled. She could see the reluctant look in Peyton's eyes as she talked about her baby.

"What about you? If you get this baby, what are you going to name her?"

"Well if Lucas were a girl I was going to name him Mallory Brooke… but I think that might just go to Brooke's head… so I don't know. Andy and I will have to talk about it"

"Speak of the devil… they're here"

After 3 hours in Target, Brooke and Lucas finally finished some of their Christmas shopping. Luckily they were making some progress. 2 shopping carts worth, everything from Baby dolls to Dollhouses to a Barbie Jeep. At this rate Brooke was going to need to be paid for that summer internship.

"Its going to take them until New Years to open all of this stuff" Lucas laughed thinking about everything they had bought. It was crazy…

"So?"

"Ok then… what next?"

"Umm… they need a play house" Brooke said after a long pause. She had been thinking about it a while and it was perfect!

"What kind of play house?"

"One for the back yard! I might have to sick you, Nathan and Mike on that… a white one with a red door! Please…. Please! Luke… its perfect!"

"How big are we talking here?" Lucas asked doing his usual squint as he asked. He had seen this coming for a while… whether or not he could have it finished by Christmas… that was another story. Car's he could do… houses… not so much.

"Not too big… but air conditioner might be nice, and heat… and working lights…"

"I think we can handle that"

"Wow… that was easy… I only had to beg once! Wait… are you just being this nice so when it comes time to name broody jr. here you get first dibs?" Brooke asked squinting back at him as he drove. She was really enjoying this.

"No… why would I do that? Is that what you really think of me?"

"Luke…"

"Ok maybe a little…" Lucas laughed

"I knew it… have you called to brag to Nathan yet?"

"He wasn't home…"

"You kill me gorgeous. This is fun…" Brooke giggled propping her feet up on the dashboard and turning the radio from 'Float on' to some Backstreet boys song.

"Shopping?"

"Us… shopping together. I mean its always great with our precious little minions, but we haven't done this just you and me in a while… I've missed it"

"Me too…" Lucas smiled. All of this made Brooke wonder how she got so lucky… after everything she had done in high school she figured she was going to be in karmic hell for the rest of her life…

"So… Are you ready for Tree Hill?"

"So what are we going to do about Dan?"

"We could name the baby after him… I'm sure he'd love that" Brooke giggled. She knew he'd love that one. Of course she was going to let him name this baby… as long as it was something decent… she just couldn't tell him yet, what fun would that be?

"That's it… I'm definitely naming this kid, where too now?"

"We could go home… we still have some time before Allie and Chloë come back, we could lay out on the porch and you can read to me"

"Its like 10 degrees outside" Lucas said turning up the heat. Now that Brooke was pregnant again he didn't like her being out in the cold.

"You can keep me warm…"

At home Brooke got the blankets and met Lucas out in the hammock. They hadn't done this in forever! It had been too cold for a while for Allie and Chloë to lay out there with them, not to mention the fact that both she and Lucas had been working. Just as Brooke got out to the hammock the front door burst open…

"Mommy!" Was all Brooke heard after the door shut.

"Babies! How was your day with Yaya?"

"I miss you!" Chloë sighed hugging Brooke, and was then joined by Allie.

"I missed you too!"

"Daddy!"

"He's on the porch" Brooke laughed. She hoped they were always this excited to see her and Lucas after they had been gone. She didn't want that dread that she used to have at the site of her parents to kick in with them.

"It col" Allie whined snuggling up to Brooke

"Its VERY cold… are your fingers freezing?"

"Yeahya" Chloë giggled showing Brooke her little fingers.

"See"

"I see! Ah… that's cold! But guess what? I'll tell ya… I bought you some mittens!"

"Minens?" Both girls asked not wanting to get up for Brooke to show them. They seemed perfectly content on the floor in her lap.

"Come look! They sparkle…see?"

"Wow…"

"Wow is right…lets put them on…" Brooke said figuring to hell with the cold. She already had the blankets, it wouldn't kill the girls to lay outside for 10 minutes or so while Lucas read.

"Thank you" Chloë smiled in awe looking at her sparkly fingers

"You're welcome… Allie your turn"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome… my god I raised polite girls… how did that happen? Where's Yaya?"

"She cwry" Allie whispered putting her finger to her mouth

"Why?"

"She sad"

"Hey… she went home… talk about it later? I'm going to take a nap" Peyton said, staying just long enough to finish her sentence and then walked off.

"Brooke… come here! Look!"

"Lets go see what Daddy is whining about… could it be that he finally found the whore's for our whore house?"

"Yeahya" Allie giggled

"It's snowing"

"Look girls… let daddy pick you up to look" Brooke said handing the girls to Lucas so they could look up at the snow.

"Ah! Cold"

"We could have serious fun with this tomorrow…"

"Daddy… I cold" Allie whined forcing her face in Lucas's chest trying to get warm

"Me too"

"That's what we have the blanket for… come on"

"We rwead?" Chloë asked excitedly seeing a book in the hammock.

"Yep…" Lucas laughed tickling the girls before laying they down in the hammock.

"Ahhh"

"Ok girls… we are going to be strong… and not laugh tonight"

"Ok" Both girls agreed… still giggling from being tickled

"Why do I bother?"

"Because you love us!"

"We wove you!" Allie giggled climbing on top of Lucas, followed by Chloë

"Yeahya"

"Ok…. here we go. Time takes it all, whether you want it to or not. Time takes it all, time bears it away, and in the end there is only darkness. Sometimes we find others in that darkness, and sometimes we lose them there again"


	32. Chapter 32

"Lucas… Wake up" Brooke whispered tapping Lucas hard on the shoulder. She couldn't sleep… her head was hurting and the baby was kicking. The fact that Lucas was getting to sleep was driving her crazy!

"Brooke… its 3AM"

"I see that… but if your son is going to keep me up all night playing soccer with my internal organs… you're staying up too"

"But" Lucas started but he knew he had already lost this one…there was no way she was going to let him sleep. She hadn't the past 3 nights.

"Hey! No buts… what happened to being at my beck and call huh?"

"I'm here…"

"I'm cold" Brooke whined. That was all she could think to say… she had Lucas had talked about almost everything over the past couple nights.

"Come here…" Lucas whispered wrapping his arms around her. He could feel his eye lids starting to drop, and was hoping laying here like this would help Brooke sleep too.

"Hey! I have an idea!"

"What?"

"Lets go play in the snow!" Brooke shrieked sitting up. That was perfect! She could run around and get all her energy out, and then come into the nice warm house and sleep!

"Brooke… have I mentioned its 3 in the morning?"

"Yes…"

"And that your pregnant?" Lucas asked shaking his head trying to keep himself awake long enough to try and talk her out of this. It had to be like 10 degrees outside and here she was wanting to go outside, pregnant at 3 in the morning and do god only knew what. Last time they had 'played' in the snow… It hadn't been your usual definition of 'play'. He was sure he remembered loosing his boxers some point during that time.

"Really? Is that it? Because I didn't know what the hell was going on inside my stomach… Luke… so what? Pregnant people can play in the snow… the baby wants to play in the snow…"

"Its like 10 degrees outside"

"We'll dress really warm…" Brooke whispered kissing his forehead. She wasn't going to give in… it was the snow! This might be the last time they got to do this before having to deal with 3 kids, school and Lucas's work.

"We have to get up early to get ready for the caterers…"

"So? Luke… come on… just for a few minutes! We haven't gotten to play in the snow yet… just the 2 of us, like we used too"

"Some pregnant women have weird food cravings… you crave the snow…"

"Please?" Brooke asked trying to seem pitiful, but it was hard. She was way too giggly.

"Come on… but lets be back in here by 4"

Brooke sprung out of bed and threw on her coat, boots and gloves. She was ½ way down the stairs by the time Lucas even rolled out of bed. He was trying hard to keep his eyes open… and to figure out why Brooke always had so much extra energy when she was pregnant. Peyton took at least 2 naps a day… everyday and was like a Zombie most of the time. Then again with the holidays and all she did seem kind of depressed. Brooke had tried to talk her into seeing someone… just to help get her through but all she wanted to do was sit around and draw… so he and Brooke decided to let her. Once he had on his gloves, boots and coat me met Brooke downstairs by the front door. It was pitch black outside all except for a little slice of the moon. They stepped outside into the overwhelming cold and Lucas remembered why he hated winter so much.

"Broody… come on…" Brooke whisper yelled from the doorway and then ran out leaving him standing there with one glove on.

"It's freezing"

"Don't make me tackle you Scott"

"Tackle me?" Lucas asked laughing. She really was crazy… then again that was why he had married her.

"Well… try and tackle you… come here…"

"What are you doing?"

"We're going to have a snowball war" Brooke giggled hitting Lucas in the chest with her snowball. Most girls like Haley who Lucas had had plenty of snowball fights with threw pitiful snowballs… that always fell apart before they got to him. But not Brooke… she had a snowball that could kill.

"Brooke…"

"Lucas… don't whine…" Brooke grinned pelting him with another snowball.

"Ow… you're so going down"

"Never! I am the snowball champion of the world… well of Tree Hill at least…"

"I think I can take you" Lucas smiled grabbing her around the waste and kissing her. As soon as she started to kiss back, he dropped his snowball down her coat.

"Never! Ah! That's cold!"

"I told you"

"You're sooo going down!" Brooke shrieked running for cover.

After pelting each other with snowballs for about 20 minutes (Lucas being VERY careful not to hit her hard or anywhere near her stomach) Brooke pulled Lucas over to the hammock and grabbed the blankets from the bin.

"That was fun" Brooke smiled cuddling up next to Lucas in the hammock.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Now I'm kinda wired…"

"Me too…what now?" Lucas asked. He was really hoping she would say she wanted to go inside. It was getting colder and colder by the second it felt like.

"We could go in the kitchen and drink hot chocolate and eat all that fudge your mom brought over before Peyton gets her hands on it"

"I'm kind of worried about her"

"Me too… I've tried to talk to her, I don't think it's even hit her that in about 10 weeks she is going to have a baby… she doesn't have a job or money or anything to her name…" Brooke sighed. All she could think about when she thought about Peyton was how she had felt in high school when she and Lucas had had their pregnancy scare. And from the look in Lucas's eyes she could tell he was probably thinking the same thing.

"Brooke, I did something that is probably going to really piss her off"

"What did he say?"

"What?" Lucas asked surprised that Brooke knew what he was talking about.

"You called Jake didn't you?"

"Yea… how'd you?"

"Because I know you, and you always try and do the right thing… and he called back while you were at the store… what did he say?" Brooke asked again.

"He was shocked at first… kind of upset, and then he started thinking of Jenny and how Peyton hadn't cared whose baby she was, she had just always been there for her… so he's coming over tomorrow with Jenny to talk to Peyton, maybe get her to go back to Tree Hill with him"

"Do you think she'll go?"

"And leave the Peyton Sawyer pity party? Probably not… but at least she'll know that he's there if and when she needs him" Lucas sighed pulling Brooke closer. All of this Peyton baby drama had made Lucas think. Think about what could have been… what if he had somehow ended up with Peyton, how if he had how miserable he would be without Brooke… how it could be Brooke stuck in that situation, even though he knew Brooke well enough that she wouldn't ever be relying on other people for help. Unlike Peyton she would be doing it all on her own.

"You know she really doesn't want this baby Luke… I mean like seriously doesn't."

"I know… It's kind of funny…. My mom would give a kidney for a baby as"

"Wait" Brooke whispered interrupting Lucas as usual.

"What?"

"Lucas! You're brilliant!"

"What?" Lucas asked. He wished that right now was one of those times where he could read her mind and know exactly what she was getting at.

"Your mom wants a baby so bad… and Peyton doesn't want hers… Maybe Peyton could let Karen and Andy adopt her baby… that way she could know it was ok… and still have contact but she could also give it a life and a family! Don't you ever watch Lifetime movies?"

"Brooke… I don't know"

"Its better than her giving it to some stranger isn't it?" Brooke asked. She felt pretty proud of herself for thinking of this.

"I guess… but don't you think it would be kind of hard for her to see it all the time?"

"Maybe… I'm just saying… if worst comes to worst"

"You've got a point" Lucas sighed. It was just all so complicated.

"Alright… I hate to tell ya Luke but this kid is so not a basketball player… I see serious soccer in his future…" Brooke laughed putting Lucas's hand on her stomach where the baby was kicking.

"We'll see about that…who all is coming tomorrow?"

"Your mom, Andy, Brandon, Jake, Jenny, Haley, Nathan, James, Mouth, Erica, Tucker, and probably 200 other people I don't know about… it's a Christmas party…"

Lucas and Brooke's alarm went off at 6:30. Just an hour after they had finally gone to bed. Of course Brooke was up as soon as it went off, with her newfound energy and all… off to the girls bedroom to get them up and ready. Leaving Lucas still asleep. She was starting to feel guilty about keeping him up all night… he was going to be drained all day, and having to deal with caterers and everyone was just going to put him in a bad mood. But he could always sleep while she took the girls to get his present. It wasn't anything big or flashy… but it was the reason they were together in the first place and she knew that he'd like it. When Brooke walked into the girls bedroom Chloë was already on the floor and Allie was ½ way out of the crib. It killed her that her babies were now toddlers who could do for themselves on certain things.

"Morning babies" Brooke whispered helping Allie down off the crib.

"Mommy!"

"Look!" Allie pointed showing Brooke how they had gotten out of their cribs.

"I see… climbing out of your cribs! What am I going to do with you 2?"

"Big beds!"

"You want big beds? You know if we get you big beds there are going to be tears all around… why don't we keep your cribs until… I don't know, until you're like 5" Brooke laughed pulling the girls into the rocking chair with her so they could talk. She hoped if she started it now, having semi important conversations with them that when they got older they'd still talk to her.

"Nowa"

"No? I'll talk to daddy when he wakes up! Until then… we have to get you guys ready! Then we have to tell the caterers what to do and then! We have to go get daddy's present! Lets go downstairs and eat some fudge so we have energy"

"Carrys me?" Allie whined cuddling next to Brooke.

"Me too!"

"I cant carry you both anymore… see! My tummy is getting too big, your brother is hogging all the room!"

"My tummy big too" Chloë giggled showing Brooke her tiny stomach

"Your tummy isn't big…" Brooke laughed tickling her.

"Me too"

"Your tummy isn't big either… I think you 2 just want me to tickle you"

Peyton listened from the door as Brooke tickled and played with the girls. Here it was 6:30 in the morning and she was so cheery… it made Peyton want to puke. This whole house was like some twisted after school special with a lot of sex and drama… but in the end there was always some kind of moral. Never had she imagined Brooke Davis… Anti- everything that had to do with family… a mother who cared so much about her kids. It wasn't the forced love you sometimes saw… like with Brooke's parents who of course loved her, just didn't like her. Brooke actually liked being with her kids, showing them off to everyone… of course Peyton had to admit, they were beautiful. Brooke's long auburn brown hair and brown eyes, and Lucas's smile. They were the future Brooke Davis's of the world. It made Peyton wonder what her baby would be… tortured, one parent, bad history… apples and tree's was all that came to mind. Just as she could feel the tears form behind her eyes Lucas walked up behind her and forced her to hold them back.

"Hey… you look like hell" Peyton laughed trying to keep the tears from starting.

"Playing in the snow all night can do that to you I guess, where's Brooke?"

"In there… being Brooke"

"Right… hey, does she look ok to you?" Lucas whispered pulling Peyton away from the door.

"What do you mean?"

"She looks a little pale"

"Lucas… she's pregnant, in school, has twin 2 year olds, and she's married to you" Peyton laughed. Guys were so clueless… to them girls were supposed to look great all the time… even under the highest amount of stress.

"Good point… I guess I just worry about her you know? After last time… everything worries me"

"Lucas, she's Brooke… when has she ever not told you something? She's the queen of too much information. If something were wrong… you'd know, I'm going to go take a shower… stop worrying"

"Thanks Peyton… there are my 3 favorite girls" Lucas said leaving Peyton to shower and joining Brooke and the girls in the bedroom.

"Daddy!"

"What are you guys doing?"

"Trying to figure out the best place to start our whore house… make billions and then retire to Tahiti" Brooke sighed making room for Lucas in the chair with her and the girls.

"I could go for that"

"Lwook!" Allie shrieked running over to her crib to demonstrate how she could get in and out of her crib.

"Yea… they can climb out of their cribs"

"No… not my little baby girls… come here. You guys aren't supposed to get older, stay babies…" Lucas whispered pulling both his girls into his lap.

"Before you know it they'll be dating"

"Don't remind me…"

"Presets?" Chloë ask pre-occupied with getting downstairs to the gifts under the tree.

"Not until tomorrow! Then you can open lots and lots of presents!"

"Speaking of… I have to run and get… something… I'll be back"

"Hey! Lucas… does this have something to do with my present?" Brooke asked squinting at him.

"What? No… I didn't get you anything" Lucas smiled giving her a quick kiss, then handing the girls back to her.

"Uh huh… ok well you have fun on you're little whatever. The girls and I are going to work on our little whatever…"

"Uh huh… I'll be back, girls be good for mommy"

After getting the girls dressed and instructing the caterers what to cook Brooke waited for Haley so they could go pick up Lucas's present. The more she thought about it them more it was a present for Peyton too. Hopefully it could help both Lucas and Peyton get over their stress and just enjoy the holidays. Brooke waited on the couch for Haley while the girls talked mindlessly to her stomach. Explaining as well as they could to stop hogging their mommy's tummy and to come out already. Once this baby was born the poor thing was never going to be able to get a word in with Allie and Chloë around. Finally Haley showed up 20 minutes late with James and a bag full of presents.

"Hi friend" Brooke laughed as Haley walked in flustered rolling her eyes at Brooke. She looked worse than Lucas had this morning…

"Don't even… this was not a good morning…"

"What happened?"

"Nathan's son decided it would be fun to pee all over my kitchen…" Haley said with her teeth clenched. James had struck again… Brooke couldn't help but laugh… the things that kid did sometimes were classic. They didn't come more hyper active then James Scott.

"Nathan's son huh? James! Come see Aunt Brooke! Did you do that?"

"Yea"

"At least he's honest" Brooke laughed handing James a piece of fudge while Haley wasn't looking. She loved being the fun aunt who let James do whatever he wanted while he was there.

"You're as bad as Nathan! James…don't touch that… honey no… no! When are you going to learn what no means? "

"Wow… Haley… chill… come here James… You wanna feel the baby kick?"

"How you are having another one is beyond me… I can't even handle the one I have…" Haley laughed pulling James away from the DVD player.

"That's because James is all Nathan… aren't ya dude? Allie and Chloë are all me so I can relate to them…"

"Well let's hope my next one is a girl… that is if there is a next one. I always said I wanted a big family but I don't know how my parents did it. At least you get the joy of having a boy this time, you can feel my pain."

"Oh yes… but you see I married the sweet shy Scott brother. Karen said he was so well behaved as a kid… and as a baby he never cried…" Brooke smiled. How she loved it… her children were so well behaved. Except for the occasional temper tantrum Allie and Chloë really didn't give her that much trouble. As long as their hair was brushed, they were wearing a dress and they had their finger nails painted they were content.

"Damn it… I knew I should have pulled a Joey/Dawson with Lucas! Lets just go do this, come on James… James! No! Stay out of the fudge… Brooke"

"What? That's what we ate for breakfast, Lucas Jr. here wanted chocolate"

"I don't even want to image what his terrible 2's will be like" Haley whined wiping the chocolate off of James's face.

"Think of it like this… he could be Chris Keller's child…"

"You're so right… so I should be happy he's all Nathan, because if I had married Chris… wow ok"

Before heading to get Brooke's present Lucas met Karen and Andy to pick up Brandon. He hadn't gotten to spend much time with him lately since he had been so busy with the girls and Brooke. He had been trying to get Brandon out of Karen's wrath as much as he could. The woman was crazy… stressed, emotional… trying to get that one last baby was slowly tearing her apart, and Lucas could tell Brandon was definitely feeling the stress. With Andy always working… trying to ensure his kids had EVERYTHING, and Karen always working to avoid dealing with her feelings… that left little time for them to just be with Brandon.

"So where are Allie and Chloë?" Brandon asked once he and Lucas were on the road. Karen hadn't let him get a word in the whole time she was talking to Lucas.

"With Brooke… I figured it could just me us guys today, since the past couple times Allie and Chloë have come. They'll be excited to see you tonight though"

"Yea… so is Brooke fat yet?"

"She's getting there… don't tell her I told you, she might smother me in my sleep" Lucas laughed.

"Are Chloë and Allie excited?"

"I don't think they understand what's going on… they keep referring to the baby as a 'fishy in mommy's tummy'"

"Last week when you took Allie and Chloë to the park Brooke came and got me and took me shopping for baby clothes. She said she needed my opinion so she didn't buy anything too gay" Brandon smiled. Lucas could tell by the way Brandon talked about Brooke he was totally crushed out on her. It was cute… and after all he couldn't blame him. Who wouldn't be? She was Brooke, then there was the fact that Brooke took him shopping at least once a week… just to get him away from Karen. And when she did she totally spoiled him… which pissed Karen off to no end.

"You didn't tell mom you knew the word gay did you?"

"No…"

"Ok good" Lucas laughed. He and Brooke were such bad influences on poor Brandon. He had always said that when he had kids (Or a little brother) he wouldn't cuss or talk about things they shouldn't know… and yet somehow once Allie and Chloë were born all of that had gone completely out the door, if anything he and Brooke talked about whore houses and sex more now than they used too.

"She said I was her favorite brother in law and she took me to get ice cream. She said she never had a little brother so it was fun to hang out with me. And she taught me how to give the finger and showed me how to spike me hair like you! Mom wouldn't let me do it today though. I wish mom were more like Brooke"

"Mom's having a hard time right now… but she loves you ya know…and you know you can come hang with Brooke and I whenever you want…"

"I know… so where are we going" Brandon asked changing the subject from Karen.

"To get Brooke's Christmas present…"

"What did you get her?"

"Last week she told me she wanted me to build the girls a playhouse with a red door…" Lucas smiled. He was feeling pretty proud of himself. This present was the present to end all others

"So you did?"

"Not really… when it comes to cars I can fix anything… building things isn't really my specialty…and since we have to move back to Tree Hill for the summer… We do need a house"

"So?" Brandon asked utterly confused

"Don't you dare tell mom this, but I tracked down the people who live in Brooke's old house… the one with the red door. And paid an un-godly amount of money to buy it from them"

"Wow…"

"Love can make you do crazy things… anyway now we just have to go pick up the pictures so I'll have something to show her and let her open"

Brooke and Haley waited at the gate for the plane with Allie, Chloë and James. Allie and Chloë sat patiently in Brooke's lap playing with her stomach while James screamed bloody murder whenever a place came in. The poor kid was terrified of planes and was not going to make anything easy on Haley.

"9 babies!" Allie shrieked giggling

"What?"

"See"

"You're funny Allie… try 1 baby" Brooke laughed tickling Allie who was still giggling.

"10 babies"

"Chloë… you're killing mommy here… 1 baby"

"I think Allie and Chloë are right… I estimate you and Lucas will have about 10 children" Haley sighed rolling her eyes at Brooke. Haley had seemed irritated at her all day and Brooke couldn't figure out why.

"Ha… you're funny Haley. No… no more… not until I am AT LEAST in my 30's. Even then I think 3 is enough…I'm not even supposed to be having this one"

"I didn't think you were ever going to say anything…"

"I take it you talked to Erica" Brooke whispered. That explained a lot… why Haley had been so short with her all day.

"Some… she wouldn't say much, I'm just supposed to be keeping an eye on you. You could have said something Brooke"

"I did… I made it clear I didn't want to have a baby"

"That you didn't WANT to… not that you shouldn't." Haley insisted. She seemed really mad and upset and Brooke could understand why… but this really wasn't any of her business.

"Haley… it would have killed Lucas not to have this baby, you know that… we both do. And if I tell him and something does happen… he's going to blame himself, insisting he made me do it, and that wont be good for anyone. Besides Erica said it would go away as soon as I have the baby…"

"What will... she didn't say why… she just said to watch you"

"Gestational diabetes… A lot of people get it Haley"

"Just not as bad as you, how are you hiding the needle marks from Lucas" Haley asked a little calmer this time. She knew Brooke was right about Lucas so she didn't argue.

"3 shots a day in the top of my legs… thank god its winter… jeans"

"Brooke"

"Haley… its not a big deal ok? We both know Lucas would flip out if he knew…" Brooke sighed not looking her in the eyes. She was starting to feel sick. She hadn't talked about this with anyone yet… not even really Erica.

"How has he not found out yet?"

"My doctors appointments lately have mysteriously been while he had to work?"

"And he doesn't look at the bills?" Haley asked quietly sitting down next to Brooke and the girls

"Good thing about having plenty of money… he just writes the check"

"Do you know how pissed he is going to be if you don't tell him?"

"Yea… but hopefully I wont have too. Haley… the stress right now is really getting to him. This might put him over the edge" Brooke sighed and then smiled at Allie and Chloë who were still playing with her stomach

"What's the worst that could happen with you and the baby?"

"Worst case?"

"Yea" Haley said with out a pause

"If the shots for some reason stopped working. There's always the pump, bed rest, limited diet… but its ok as long as my blood pressure stays normal"

"Is it?"

"Mostly…" Brooke decided not to lie. If Haley was going to know she might as well know everything

"Brooke…"

"Haley… if I were worried, I'd tell him but I'm not… ok? I love Lucas, and I know him. He's going to want to do what's best for me, and that means having the baby early. I wont go through that again Haley… I decided to keep the baby and now he is going to stay in there until I know he will be ok. I wont risk his life just because I am selfish and don't like the damn shots… ok? And I promise if anything happens I'll tell Lucas but please Haley, don't say anything to him. We've both come to love this baby and I don't want to risk loosing him… ok?" Brooke asked pleading with Haley to stay quiet.

"Ok…" Haley whispered nodding in agreement.

"Thanks"

"Look… there she is"

"Anna!"


	33. Chapter 33

Hey guys! Chapter 33! Dans number… hahaha I love it! Enjoy!

"Brooke! Haley! What are you doing here? Felix said…" Anna shrieked running over to Brooke and Haley. Brooke couldn't believe how different Anna looked. Where ever she had been had done wonders for her. Not to mention she looked happy…

"We know… we kind had him set this up for us"

"So… you and Felix? He said he had someone he wanted me to meet"

"What? Hell no… god ew! No… I only call apon him when I need him to be my bitch" Brooke laughed rolling her eyes at the thought of her and Felix…

"Right… sorry, but I'm guessing you're with someone?" Anna asked pointing at Brooke's growing stomach

"Right… yea, Lucas, which is part of the reason we have you here, being a father of almost 3 and all he"

"What?"

"Felix really told you nothing… These are Lucas and I's girls… Allie and Chloë. They're almost 2… and this is baby number 3" Brooke smiled pointing at her stomach. Anna seemed totally shocked… which she found funny.

"Wow…"

"Anyway… he's a little stressed right now and in high school you always made his stress level lower… not to mention the fact that you are pretty much the reason we are together in the first place. He'll be really happy to see you"

"I'm excited to see him too. And Haley… I'm guessing you and Nathan made it through all of the Chris drama?" Anna asked pointing to little James asleep against Haley's chest.

"Yea well what can I say… I have a thing for boys with the last name Scott… this is James"

"You guys! I can't believe how much you both have grown up! I mean ok well how much Haley has grown up… Brooke you pretty much look the same… other than the baby hump"

"Thank you! I knew I always liked you Anna… now for the main reason we drug you all the way here…" Brooke sighed. She figured it was best to tell her now instead of waiting until they got home…

"Not Lucas?"

"Peyton"

Lucas and Brandon finally got back to the house around 10. Peyton was still there as usual… seeing as she never really left the house anymore. Karen and Andy were out on the front porch talking along with none other than Whitey. Karen seemed to be babbling on about her misfortunes with adoption and Whitey mumbling something about him and Camilla. Lucas really hoped this party was going to be a little bit livelier than this. Inside Peyton was in front of the TV watching ER on TNT with the cats curled up at her feet. He hated seeing her like this… but there wasn't anything he could do.

"Hey…" Lucas sighed giving Peyton a quick wave. He wasn't sure why he even bothered anymore. It wasn't like she gave a damn.

"Hey"

"Is Brooke back yet?"

"Brooke left?" Peyton asked looking over at the door. She should have known though, the house was too quiet without Brooke and the girls running around playing hide and seek or some random loud game together.

"Ok then… Peyton, get up, get dressed"

"Why?"

"Because in 8 hours we are having a party and you are going to be there dressed and mingling" Lucas said deciding not to give her a choice. She was after all living in his house, eating his food and driving his family crazy.

"Why? So I can see Theresa and Bevin and listen to their boring tales of life in Tree Hill as preppy little stay at home wives who are worried about getting an ass? Or so I can watch you and Brooke show off your perfect little life and family… sorry… I'm not really in the mood"

"Peyton"

"Don't… Lucas seriously… don't. I'm not coming to the party… no one even needs to know I am here" Peyton smiled not taking her eyes off of the TV.

"So you're just going to sit upstairs and hide from the truth? You know you're little act was sad at first… so your boyfriend left you pregnant… and we all felt really bad for you Peyton… but whether you like it or not you are going to have a baby and you had better start facing the truth"

"You wanna talk about hiding things? Ask your wife what its like to hide from the truth. She's been doing it for long enough"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lucas asked. He was starting to get really pissed off. Who the hell did she think she was? She didn't know anything about Brooke and his family… she didn't bother to get off the couch most of the time… much less spend any time talking to them.

"Are you really that dense Lucas? Or do you just trust her that much? Or I don't know… maybe you've decided to join Brooke's denial party too. Because I know as much as the 2 of you like sex, you've seen the lovely little bruises on the top of her legs. It doesn't take a genius to figure out she's sick Lucas. So maybe you need to stop spending your time and energy on worrying about me an my life… and focus on YOUR wife and baby"

Karen could hear Peyton and Lucas's yelling from the porch. The sound of it made her so thankful that Lucas and Peyton had never had to worry about being an actual real life couple… and that Lucas hadn't had to deal with that kind of drama yet. Until tonight that is… Everything was going to come to head tonight. Peyton was going to have to deal with everything. Brooke was going to have to confess to whatever she was hiding, Lucas was of course going to be pissed… Merry Christmas. What would a holiday around here be without drama and angst? She watched as Brooke and Haley pulled up into the driveway. It was only 10:30. Maybe they could resolve everything before the party.

"Hey… you guys are here early" Brooke said walking up the porch steps to find Karen, Andy, Brandon and Whitey all listening intently to Peyton and Lucas's yelling. Brooke wasn't sure what it was about but she hadn't heard yelling that loud since Peyton had been here trying to break up their marriage. This didn't sound good.

"I thought you guys might need some help setting up"

"Thanks… we brought back a present"

"Anna…" Karen smiled jumping up to give Anna a hug. She had always liked Anna. In fact she had sort of hoped Lucas and Anna could have worked things out in high school… that is if Lucas hadn't been in love with Brooke and Anna hadn't been gay. She was sweet, and obviously had cared about Lucas in high school.

"Hey Karen… Ok, who should I start with first"

"Say hi to Lucas… let him know you're here, Brooke… I wouldn't go in yet" Karen whispered not giving Brooke a chance to answer.

"Why…"

"I'd let him see Anna first, then you 2 can talk. I'll take the girls out back with Brandon and let them play in the snow"

"Nowa…" Chloë coughed clinging to Brooke's leg.

"Chloë go play with Yaya! You'll have fun"

"Nowa"

"I think she's getting a cold. I'm going to take them in and lay down with them for a while. Allie sweetie, is your nose runny too?" Brooke asked leaning down so she could be eye level with the girls. Both had runny noses and felt warm… and were way more clingy that usual.

"Yeahya"

"Ok… I'll be back"

"Get ready for the fire works" Karen sighed leaning back in her chair.

Anna and Brooke walked in the den with the girls where Peyton and Lucas were exchanging evil glares to one another. Somehow it felt like high school all over again… only this time Brooke couldn't worry about the Lucas and Peyton drama… she had too much on her mind as it was.

"Hey babe… I brought you your present" Brooke smiled giving Lucas a quick kiss.

"Hey Luke"

"Anna!" Lucas smiled hugging Anna. It was really good to see her, although for a split second he hadn't even known it was her she looked so different… so much happier than she had the last time he had seen her.

"Ok… well I'm going to go lay down with the girls for about an hour… you 2 talk, catch up, all that fun stuff"

"Actually… I need to talk to you, Anna do you mind?"

"Nope… I can talk to Peyton" Anna smiled joining Peyton on the couch to watch ER. She figured from the looks of things Peyton needed to talk to her more anyway.

"Lucas…"

"Brooke…"

"That's not a good look" Brooke sighed seeing the look in Lucas's eyes. She hated that look… somehow all in one look he could manage to look pissed, upset, and so in love with her. It made her feel like total crap.

"Bedroom?"

"Daddy…hol me" Allie whined. Obviously this wasn't going to be the easiest conversation to have with 2 sick toddlers wanting their mommy and daddy.

"Me twoo"

"What's wrong Luke?"

"You tell me" Lucas sighed brushing the hair out of Brooke's face. His look had changed now from pissed to just worried. Really worried…

"Maybe we should wait and do this… later, like after Christmas when the girls aren't here"

"Or we could do it now and you can stop avoiding it" Lucas whispered seeing the terrified look in Brooke's eyes. He wasn't sure exactly how to handle this… but he knew it had to be different from their last fight. He needed to be supportive, no matter how upset he was. Because the way he saw it no matter how upset he was… Brooke was just going to be 10 times more.

"Fine… Let me go turn Nip Tuck on for the girls… I'll be back"

Anna sat on the couch with Peyton watching ER. This definitely wasn't the Peyton Sawyer she remembered. She seemed so sad and depressed… way more than she had in high school… although Anna couldn't really blame her. With everything Brooke had told her she could see why…

"So… gotten kissed by any sexually confused teenage girls lately?" Anna asked flipping off the TV. ER was getting old, and if they were going to do this before Jake got there… they needed to start now.

"Go ahead Anna… spill. I know why you're here"

"Brooke's really really worried about you Peyton"

"I know" Peyton whispered closing her eyes. She didn't know what to say… she knew they were all worried but what was she supposed to do about it?

"And you helped me when I needed it the most… so I figured I could help you… or try too. If you'll let me"

"Thanks Anna… but right now I don't really want to talk about it"

"From the looks of things you don't have long. Have you thought about what you're doing to you're like here? The Peyton I knew in high school would have never acted like this. She was strong and caring and she would have kept fighting… for herself and her baby" Anna said raising her voice louder and louder as she spoke. It was like she was making some kind of statement. But that was just Anna… and Peyton had to admit it did make her feel better to have someone there like Anna, who wasn't going to give up on her no matter what.

"I don't want to fight anymore Anna. I want it all to go away. I sit here and I see what Brooke and Lucas have… no matter what they are there for one another, I almost had that… at least I thought I did, and I was excited about having a baby… raising it and being a family. Now I am just scared that every time I look at this kid I am going to hate it for what its father did to me"

"Does Jake hate Jenny for what Nikki did to him?"

"Jake's stronger than me… I can't do this Anna… I don't have money or a place to stay or a job!" Peyton yelled matching Anna's tone. She hated admitting that she didn't have anything. That wasn't how it was supposed to be. She was supposed to be married right now… with a house and a job and money!

"We're you're friends Peyton, we can help"

"Anna… I haven't even talked to you in years. I can't ask you for that… I can't keep living off Brooke and Lucas."

"Then don't" Anna said simply. She wasn't sugar coating anything. Peyton needed to hear the truth. She needed to fix things… and get better.

"I don't know what else to do. I do know I can't have a baby right now. It's not fair to me or it… but I also know if I give this baby to strangers I'll regret it for the rest of my life"

"See! You do know something… more than I thought you did. Don't give the baby to strangers… according to Brooke, there is a family who lives in Tree Hill who would do anything for a baby"

"Karen and Andy?" Peyton asked looking outside the screen door at the porch.

"Yea"

Lucas waited until Brooke came back into the bedroom and shut the door. She had tear marks down her cheeks. She looked so young… of course she looked young, she was young, but at that moment she looked really young, and scared. Way to young to look that scared and alone, and to be having to deal with all of this. It was like flash back from the pregnancy scare in high school. It made him wonder what the hell they were doing. All of this had happened so fast it wasn't until right then that it hit him… this was the real world, they were married, they were responsible for things other than themselves. They had kids and jobs and bills… and seeing her standing there like that all he wanted to do was hold her.

"I'm sorry" Brooke whispered finally after a long pause. With her words came the flow of tears and sobbing until Lucas stood up and pulled her into his chest.

"I know… babe, we've gotta talk"

"Ok…"

"You have to tell me what's wrong. And better yet why you didn't tell me in the first place, don't you think I deserve to hear it from you instead of Peyton?" Lucas asked wiping away Brooke's tears with his thumb.

"Yea… but I was hoping I could just save you the stress and not tell you at all. Its not that big of a deal Lucas…"

"If its not that big of a deal then why couldn't you just tell me?"

"Because it's the reason I didn't want to have the baby in the first place Lucas…After I had the girls they told me there was a good chance that was why they were so early. That they didn't know about the diabetes… at the time I was so upset and worried and drugged and I didn't want to hear it was my fault… that because of my body my babies were laying there struggling to live. Then they got better… and I didn't think about it again, I had totally forgotten about it until Erica mentioned it that night I found out I was pregnant. I hoped that if I just told you I didn't want the baby that could be the end of it…but you wanted him so bad, and then so did I and the more I thought about telling you the more real it became that we could relive this whole thing. Lucas I have never seen you as upset and stressed as you were when the girls were born and sick… We're supposed to be excited about this… not scared to death. So Erica said if I took the shots and was careful the baby and I would both be ok… and you'd get to stay excited, happy, care free Lucas" Brooke finished and looked up at Lucas. He didn't seem mad or upset or look like he was going to yell, maybe a little hurt. Instead he just sat there holding her hand

"You hate needles…" he finally said kissing the top of her head.

"I hate the thought loosing a baby more Luke, I'm sorry"

"God Brooke, you know how much I love you right? And that you have to tell me everything like this… no matter what you think it will do to me…"

"I know…" Brooke whispered laying her head on his shoulder. There was another long pause, no yelling or crying… just her with her head on his shoulder, while he rubbed her back

"I don't want you to ever feel like you have to do it alone again, because if you do something's not working here… and you and I… we have to work because you've seen what I'm like without you…"

"That bad huh?"

"Worse…" Lucas smiled. He was obviously upset, but not so much with the fact that Brooke hadn't told him… more the fact that she had felt like she shouldn't tell him.

"Worse than Peyton…"

"10 times worse… I think Tree Hill will actually be good for us this summer. Less stress… more us"

"Us is good…" Brooke smiled kissing Lucas.

"I thought so"

"I love us"

"Who doesn't?" Lucas asked making her laugh. It felt so good just to talk to him, tell him everything without worrying how he was going to react.

"So… I guess you don't really need Anna as a Christmas present now…"

"That was a really good present though, its good to see Anna… but, you could have just let me name the baby"

"God… are you ever going to give that one up?" Brooke laughed rolling her eyes at him. He was so impossible.

"Probably not"

"Fine… Lucas Scott, love of my life… Merry Christmas, you can name the baby…you had just better not name him anything like Oscar or Edgar and! The girls and I have already picked out his middle name, so his first name better go with Christian"

"You're naming him after that sex-addict, plastic surgeon?" Lucas whined looking down at her stomach. That figured… but he wasn't going to argue.

"Yes… in hopes he will to one day be an sex-addict plastic surgeon and support us in our old age"

"I'm sorry kid… you're mother is crazy, and you're sisters aren't far behind her"

"Ouch… speaking of… we should probably go get our purty chillins and give them some cold medicine before the party…" Brooke sighed remembering the girls and their runny noses and colds. She had left them watching Nip Tuck promising she would be back in just a second.

"You're so Southern…" Lucas laughed kissing her

"I try… ok so now that I have given you my present… your turn"

"Don't you want to wait until in the morning?"

"No… Lucas…" Brooke whined. This always happened… she always had to open her presents last and it sucked.

"Ok… here, open it"

"Oh my god"

"So I'm not so good at the building of play houses with red doors, and we are going to need somewhere to live while we are in Tree Hill" Lucas said taking the picture out of the box for her. He definitely got the desired effect he had been going for.

"Lucas…Thank you"

By 6:30 the Christmas party was definitely party… right down to the 2 kegs Tim and Mike had brought. Brooke and Lucas were inseparable, showing off their house and family… just as Peyton had predicted. Nathan and Haley were happy… showing off James. Bevin and Theresa were there, jealous as usual of Brooke, and gossiping about the fact that Anna was back. It was High School all over again…

"Brooke Davis!" Tim yelled from across the room. Great… that was just what she needed… Tim…

"Scott"

"Bun in the oven?"

"Uh huh…" Brooke smiled deciding to be nice… after all she hadn't seen him in forever, maybe he had changed.

"And It's Lucas's?"

"Dude… I'm right here…"

"The Tim man was just checking… I donated to one of those spermy tadpole banks… little Tims will be all over the world before you know it" Tim said pointing to his crotch. Brooke was now starting to believe the saying… people never really change was true…

"Oh god… that's enough to make me never let girls date"

"Tim… have you met Mike yet?"

"That weirdo who brought the other Keg? He better recognize that I am The Tim… and this is my turf… woah… I'm seeing double, hi there" Tim smiled at the girls… scaring them to death in Lucas's arms.

"Wow… ok, you know Tim why don't you go scare Nathan's kid?"

"Nathan had a baby? Damn! I always knew he had a vagina"

"Oh My God…" Brooke sighed rolling her eyes at him. There was so hope for that man… not unless he found someone equally as stupid… like Bevin.

"Hey… Jake's here…"

"Sorry Tim…we've gotta go, why don't you go find a tree to hump or something"

"Hey guys… where is she?" Jake asked making his way through people to get to Brooke and Lucas. He looked good Brooke thought… definitely Peyton's type.

"In her bedroom… she claims she is getting ready"

"Anything I should know before I see her"

"Well… she is like 26 weeks pregnant, and she isn't going to want to see you, she doesn't really want to see anyone." Brooke sighed. This wasn't going to be easy… Peyton was probably going to be super pissed… and there was no telling what she would so to get even… but they had to try something… anything.

"Did Anna talk to her?"

"Yea… she said she thinks she helped some… but Jake we all know its you, she needs"

"Then its me she'll have… whether she likes it or not. Jenny…" Jake started but Lucas cut in.

"Jenny… have you met Brandon yet? I'll take her and the girls to the playroom with Brandon… show him where Peyton is"

Brooke walked Jake up the stairs to Peyton's door and knocked a couple times. Of course she didn't answer. She was probably still in her bathrobe moping and watching some cheesy soap opera.

"Peyton… its me" Brooke yelled.

"Brooke… go away"

"Come on P. Sawyer… I wanna join the Peyton Sawyer pity party with you! And I never got to thank you for telling Lucas!"

"Sorry about that…" Peyton yelled back… not getting any closer to opening the door.

"Please…. I brought friends…"

"Come on Peyton… its me" Jake said knocking quietly on the door. He looked so worried… like he truly cared for her…

"Me who?"

"Me Jake?"

"My Jake?" Peyton asked. Brooke could hear footsteps coming towards the door.

"I guess that's a good sign"

"Hey…"

"So you'll open the door for him… great…" Brooke sighed rolling her eyes and shaking her head… that figured.

"Look at you! God I've missed you" Jake smiled giving Peyton a huge hug. He didn't seem taken back or anything… it was like old times.

"I've missed you too… where's Jenny…"

"Downstairs… You look so beautiful"

"Jake… I'm like 1000 pounds" Peyton laughed… she was smiling, and blushing. Something Brooke hadn't expected at all.

"No you're not…"

"I'm going to go now…" Brooke whispered leaving them. This way they could talk.

"So…"

"Wanna just talk?"

"Sure…"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34! YAY! Enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the reviews! They are very informative! A lot of the stuff I write about in this story, I try to research so I get it right… but sometimes there just isn't time or websites don't tell me everything… so THANK YOU for telling me when I'm wrong or wayyyy off! hahaha

Brooke laid curled up in her bed, with Forest Gump turned down as low as she could get it, so Lucas wouldn't hear. Today was packing day… which meant actually doing something. She was still completely worn out from Allie and Chloë's birthday party yesterday. It was finally April, leaving Brooke a good 10 days away from her due date. She was swollen and miserable as hell. Everything hurt… although the way she saw it, it could have been worse. She could have been Peyton who was a good 6 days over due. But at least Peyton was at Jakes… being waited on hand and foot, doing whatever she pleased. She was supposedly deciding how she was going to handle the whole baby thing. Ever since Christmas she had been so wish washy about whether or not she could actually take care of a baby between her and Jake… but Brooke figured she was holding off as long as she could just because she was getting pampered.

Because of screw ups at the law firm they had pushed back the internship until next week… which meant not only did she and Lucas have to be settled in a matter of 3 days… but Brooke actually had to work a week or so before having the baby… or loose the internship. She was starting to really wish she hadn't pulled the whole "I can have a baby and work at the same time stunt". I would have been so much easier to relax these next few weeks with Lucas and the girls before having a baby. But no… Her being her meant she had to do everything the hard way… At least Allie and Chloë had been keeping her pretty good company. Telling her stories and making her laugh while Nathan and Lucas were doing all the heavy lifting. She really hated the thought of having to actually go to work and not be home with her babies all the time… it was going to be like when they were babies all over again.

"Mommy…" Allie whispered climbing onto the bed behind Chloë grinning. They were both up to something… but Brooke didn't really care. She didn't have the energy to entertain them and if they could find something to do for themselves that was fine with her.

"Yessie?"

"Here…"

"For you!" Chloë grinned handing Brooke a plate full of god only knew what. Both girls seemed so excited jumping on the bed in their short little dresses with their hair bouncing up and down, Brooke hated to say anything.

"For me… wow… catsup and waffles… that's… thank you! Have I told you lately you're my 2 favorite daughters?"

"Come play…"

"No… lets watch a movie… mommy cant go play… I'm not sure I can even get up… come cuddle" Brooke smiled making room for her girls to come lay with her. Lately it seemed like that's all she, and Lucas had done was play with the girls. They figured they should spend as much time as they could just the 4 of them before adding number 5, and had so much fun doing it.

"Brooke… what are you doing? We're supposed to be packing… even the girls are helping me" Lucas sighed joining them on the bed. He had been packing up the last few things all day and was completely worn out.

"By making Catsupy waffles?"

"Sure…"

"Lucas… I can't even get up, ok well I can but I like to think I cant and that I have to sit here and watch Forest Gump" Brooke whined moving her head to Lucas's chest so he couldn't get up.

"How are you going to work like this?"

"I'm going to die first I think… I wish this baby would just get out… I'm tired of being fat… I miss my clothes…I miss running around with the girls… I miss my ankles!"

"What's wrong with your ankles?" Lucas asked rubbing her head as they talked. It wasn't easy since Allie and Chloë had decided to make an earthquake happen on the bed… jumping and giggling.

"1… I cant see them anymore… and 2… they aren't even ankles anymore! They're like… kankles! Just take me out back and shoot me already… put me out of my misery…"

"No mommy!" Chloë shrieked stopping dead in her tracks. Brooke tended to forget that Chloë and Allie were old enough now to actually know what she was talking about most of the time… which made it hard to be sarcastic.

"No die"

"You're scaring the girls" Lucas laughed

"They should be scared! If this doesn't teach them not to have sex… I don't know what will!"

"Hey…" Karen yelled over the noise. Just another thing that pissed Brooke off for no reason… Karen's constant need to try and steal the girls from her lately… like just because she was pregnant she couldn't take care of her own children.

"Hey mom…"

"Brooke…"

"Eh" Brooke groaned not getting up from Lucas chest.

"I thought I'd take the girls back to Tree Hill with me while you finished up the last couple boxes… then we could meet at the café for dinner?"

"That'd be great…Girls go get your bags and Yaya is going to take you to the white house"

"Nowa… daddy!" Allie cried clinging to Brooke at the first sign of having to leave her mommy

"We stays here" Chloë said matter of factly joining her sister and glaring at Karen for trying to take then away.

"With mommy"

"Aww… you guys want to stay here with me while daddy slaves away packing? That is the sweetest thing ever!" Brooke squealed pulling the girls in between her and Lucas.

"Brooke… they're just going to slow you're trip down… just say no"

"When have I ever said no?"

"Good point…" Karen sighed rolling her eyes at them.

"Funny…"

"Brooke"

"No… I'm spending quality time with my girls… watching Forest Gump and complaining…" Brooke giggled winking at the girls who were clinging to her arm.

"Lucas"

"If she wants them to stay…"

"Ok… ok… Just thought I'd offer… bye" Karen sighed giving up.

"Bye yaya"

"Ugh…. Not again… stop kicking! I am serious… I am you're mother… listen to me… Lucas! Make him stop… he's trying to kill me by slowly driving me insane… it feels gross… Lucas…" Brooke whined. Nothing was going her way today… every little thing was getting on her last nerve.

"I've gotta pack babe…"

"Nowa baby"

"Nowa kicking mommy…" Chloë yelled into Brooke's belly button.

"See… Allie and Chloë love me…"

"You weren't this whiney with Allie and Chloë…"

"I only had to carry them for 7 months… maybe this will teach you to keep you're pants on" Brooke smiled raising her eyebrows at him.

"You weren't this funny either…" Lucas laughed giving her a quick kiss before getting up.

"Ha…"

"Ok… I've really gotta go finish packing now… you need anything?"

"You can carry the baby…" Brooke giggled trying to annoy him… she had to admit that did make her feel better.

"That's ok…"

"Ok… go pack… Minions…come hither…Lets have the sex talk again… how old are we going to be before we have sex?" Brooke asked knowing this would drive Lucas insane. She wasn't sure why she was doing it… or why it was calming her but seeing him squirm made her feel better.

"Firty"

"Thirty… very good… and what is the man going to be?"

"Wrich!" Allie giggled. They had been over this a million times in the past few weeks and had the whole thing pretty much memorized.

"Rich! Good job…and what happens if you do this before you're 30?"

"You die"

"Brooke! Don't tell them that" Lucas yelled from the other room.

"Too late… they've already learned it…"

In Tree Hill Peyton laid on Jake's couch with Jenny drawing. She and Jenny had spent a lot of time together the past couple months. Instead of sending her to an after school program while Jake worked Peyton stayed with her. Everyday they did something different… and every night they cooked dinner for Jake and then all watched a movie together. It was like they were a family… but now that there was going to be a baby… a baby that wasn't his and Peyton didn't know how Jake was going to re-act to it. He said he loved her and would support her in whatever she did, but she wasn't sure… was it really fair of her to ask him that? It wasn't like she had a job or money to support her kid… it would be Jake's money, Jake's house… it just all didn't seem fair. One thing was for sure… Jenny was thrilled at the thought of having a baby in the house… she had already decided they should name it Anna Claire. She had even learned to knit from her grandma and made booties and a hat for the baby. Either way Peyton was torn.

"Hey… so I just talked to Lucas. He and Brooke are on the way… they want to know if we want to have dinner with them tonight" Jake yelled from the kitchen.

"Depends… how whiney is Brooke?"

"Funny… on the phone Brooke asked how whiney you were"

"Dad! Look! We drew on Peyton's stomach" Jenny laughed showing Jake all the doodles they had drawn to pass the time until he got home.

"Is that kid ready to come out yet?"

"We picked a name too! Anna Claire! Dad… Are you listening to me?"

"What? Did you say something?" Jake asked laughing at Jenny who was thoroughly annoyed with him.

"Dad…"

"Sorry… have you been bugging Peyton all day?"

"No… we were just drawing and stuff" Jenny sighed showing Jake all of the paper they had gone through.

"And you didn't go to school today because?"

"Jake… she was… um sick?" Peyton laughed not even trying to think of a real excuse.

"Uh huh… sure… go get washed up for dinner…wear a coat it's chilly"

"I'll wear the one Peyton bought me"

"That kid adores you… She hasn't been bothering you has she?" Jake asked once Jenny was out of earshot.

"Jake… that kid is a saint"

"Last night she asked me if the baby was going to be her sister…I didn't know what to say until I realized there was only one thing I could say… of course. Peyton… I know you haven't officially decided yet, but if my opinion bears any weight… I think you should keep it."

"Jake… I don't have the money" Peyton said for the 100th time it seemed like. She was so tired of explaining this to everyone. Especially him.

"But we do, Peyton you've never once acted like Jenny was anything less than a daughter to you, and I always said if there was a way I could repay you I would… now let me do the same for you're baby… ok?"

"You're too good to me Jake… you know that?"

"So you'll do it?" Jake asked flashing her that famous Jake Jagelski smile

"I'll think on it"

After the long ass miserable drive from Charlotte to Tree Hill Brooke and Lucas finally made it to the café with the girls. Of course they were 20 minutes late and everyone else was already there waiting… but Brooke didn't really give a damn. It did however make her feel better to see Peyton, someone who was actually fatter than her. She looked like she was going to combust at any minute.

"P. Sawyer…" Brooke sighed sitting next to Peyton at the bar. Sitting was actually the last thing she felt like doing but her ankles hurt to bad to stand.

"B. Davis… Scott"

"Dying yet?"

"Not quite…you?" Peyton asked looking just as miserable as Brooke.

"My ass is numb from that damn car ride and I am deaf from lame ass music… What the hell kind of a band name is Death Car?"

"Death cab?"

"Whatever… I think I am slowly driving Lucas crazy… at least I hope I am because he sure is me…" Brooke sighed rolling her eyes at Lucas who was sitting right beside her.

"Too much time together lately?"

"No… I like him around… but I like him better when he is rubbing my back and head… not when he is trying to corrupt my children to that screamo emo shit he calls music"

"Cranky much?" Peyton laughed seeing Lucas's look from behind Brooke's back.

"Hey! We listened to Backstreet boys for 2 hours"

"Sorry… I love you honey…"

"Sure you do…" Lucas laughed from behind her.

"So Jake wants to adopt the baby…"

"Woah… What?"

"Yea… he just told me today" Peyton whispered. She knew Brooke would have an opinion on the subject and she really needed the help right now.

"Wow… Karen's going to shit a brick… what do you want to do"

"Well…"

"P. Sawyer… do you want to be a mommy…" Brooke asked in her high pitched excited voice.

"Kinda"

"Then do it! We can do 3AM feedings together!"

"You think…" Peyton asked seeing the excitement on Brooke's face. She went from totally cranky to totally excited in a split second… a new record for her.

"Ok… who am I kidding… Lucas and Jake can do 3AM feedings together… we'll be sleeping"

"Ow…"

"Oh! And… we can take them all to the mall and show them off to all those women who have ugly babies!" Brooke giggled. This was definitely going to be fun! She had always imagined her and Peyton having babies together… of course they were married to Brad Pitt and Tommy Lee in her mind but either way…

"Brooke…"

"And!"

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled louder this time, cutting Brooke off.

"What?"

"I think my water just broke…"

"Ew! I mean… um… Lucas…Jake… someone that isn't me" Brooke said spinning around in her chair to get someone's attention.

"What?"

"Its baby time…"

"Wait what…" Lucas asked, looking down at Brooke's stomach.

"Not me… Peyton!"

"I'll go get the car" Jake said calmly. But Brooke could see the excitement in his eyes.

"I'll call the hospital"

"I'll sit here since… well yea… I'll watch the girls"

"Brooke! What do I do?" Peyton asked. Her hands were trembling and unlike Jake she didn't look excited at all… just nervous and scared.

"You're asking me?"

"You've done this before"

"I was heavily medicated last time! Tim could tell you how to have a baby better than me!"

6 hours later… Brooke and Lucas waited in the waiting room with Jenny, Allie and Chloë. They hadn't heard anything from anyone for at least 4 hours. Lucas wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He seemed to be the only one concerned though. Brooke was asleep on his lap wish Allie and Chloë in her arms and Jenny was in the corner drawing. Then finally after what seemed like forever Lucas saw Jake push through the double doors.

"Brooke, babe wake up" Lucas whispered gently shaking Brooke to wake her up.

"Is it over?"

"It's a girl!" Jake ½ yelled once he was totally through the doors. He looked excited enough for it to be his own kid.

"Really! Dad! Does she look like me?"

"Uh… sure?"

"Weight… height, name? Jake… details!" Brooke shrieked coming too from being ½ asleep. ThShe just couldn't wrap her head around it! Peyton Sawyer! Her Peyton! Had a baby! This was way too freaky!

"Anna Claire, 21 inches, 8 pounds even"

"Ouch"

"Is she cute?" Jenny asked bouncing up and down in front of Jake. She seemed to be more excited than anyone.

"Adorable"

"Can I see her?"

"Yea… Brooke? Lucas?" Jake asked pointing them towards the double doors.

"You know what… we'll wait here"

"You sure?"

"Yea… Give Peyton a hug for us" Brooke smiled laying back into Lucas's arms. Peyton, Jake and Jenny needed this time with the baby to do whatever you did after you had a baby. Brooke wasn't totally sure since the last time she had done it, she had been drugged for a good 12 hours after they were born…

"Ok"

"This is weird" Brooke whispered after Jake and Jenny disappeared through the doors.

"What?"

"Peyton having a baby!"

"How is that weird?" Lucas asked laughing at Brooke. Sometimes he didn't understand what went on in her head… how she could call some thing like having a baby 'weird'.

"When I think of Peyton I think of the fake curly blonde punk rock tortured artist"

"She still is a fake curly blonde punk rock tortured artist"

"But now she has a baby… kinda kills the whole illusion of Peyton the Bad ass don't ya think?" Brooke asked trying to picture Peyton dressed in her finding emo shirt with a baby on her hip. Then again once she thought about it, she had seen that a zillion times… when Jenny was a baby… this was all so confusing.

"She'll still be a bad ass"

"No she wont… she'll change"

"You didn't change… I mean not really… you're still the crazy wild out there Brooke I fell in love with in high school" Lucas smiled kissing her. He was totally killing this for her. Here she was trying to make a point about them growing up and becoming adults and what did he want to do? Kiss…

"I don't like this whole getting older stuff… it was so much easier when we were 16"

"No it wasn't… I was way more stressed out at 16 then I am now"

"That's because you're married to be now… anyone married to be shouldn't be stressed" Brooke giggled rolling her eyes at him.

"I didn't say I wasn't stressed… just not as stressed"

"I'm going to remind you of this after the baby is born and we have 3 kids under the age of 3"

"That's going to be fun" Lucas sighed looking down at Allie and Chloë who were fast asleep at Brooke's feet. It was going to be fun… a pain in the ass, hard as hell, stressful and tiring… but still fun.

"Ha… I just hope everything works out ok for Peyton and Jake… I mean she's finally in a good place…"

"I think it will… 'People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end' right?"

"Right… but what worries me is, how do you know when it's the end?" Brooke asked. She was feeling deep today… plus this serious conversation at a time like this was making Lucas squirm and she loved it.

"I don't know… but you wanna know what I do know?"

"What?"

"This is way too serious of a conversation for us… we don't do serious" Lucas laughed trying to change the subject. He hated hospitals… and being here in this one was bad enough… but to be having a serious conversation in one, that was too much.

"So true… Penis. There now it's less serious"

"Penis?"

"It made you laugh did it! Ohhhh I've got it! While we're waiting we teach the girls the Penis game" Brooke shrieked! That was perfect… now that she thought about it she wasn't sure why she hadn't taught them before! It was perfect, they were young and had no fear! Plus… hearing his little babies yell Penis would DEFINITELY make Lucas squirm.

"No… Brooke"

"No! Its time they learn… Allie, Chloë wake up! I have a game for you"

"They're too young for this game… You have to play it with someone who is actually scared to say the word" Lucas said in one last desperate attempt to stop Brooke from corrupting his babies.

"Fine… you play it with me then Scott. Penis…"

"I'm not doing this"

"Chicken" Brooke giggled raising her eyebrows at him.

"Fine. Penis"

"Penis"

"Brooke…" Lucas whispered knowing he was going to loose. She had already passed the point of whispering on her 2nd time.

"AH… last time I checked Brooke and Penis weren't the same word…"

"Penis"

"Penis!" Chloë yelled crawling into Lucas's lap scaring both Brooke and Lucas. Neither had seen her wake up.

"I think Chloë wins"

"People are staring"

"So? People always stare… if they are here then they all sure as hell know what a Penis is… jeez" Brooke said loudly so everyone who was staring could hear her. People were so hypocritical.

"You're crazy you know that"

"I know…"

"Lets go home… you've gotta work tomorrow, we'll come see Peyton and the baby later"


	35. Chapter 35

Hey you guys… sorry for the LONG LONG wait… with the Chad and Sophia separation and all I just haven't really had much inspiration… plus work and school… I've barely even been on! Thanks for bearing with me though… I love you all! Enjoy this chapter… I will get the next one up ASAP!

"Morning babe… how do you want your eggs?" Lucas asked sitting down on the bed beside Brooke and brushing her hair out of her face to wake her up. She looked terrible… not so much fat, pregnant, swollen terrible… you couldn't really even tell from her face she was pregnant actually. But she was so pale… and her legs were so bruised from the shots he worried constantly about her. At night he'd find himself lying there awake just listening to her breathe wishing she'd just have the baby already so he rest without worrying about the both of them.

"Unfertilized! Go away…"

"If you're going to go to work, you've gotta wake up Brooke. Its 7:30"

"Ugh…" Brooke groaned wiping her eyes so she could see Lucas. He had that look… the look like he was getting ready to bribe her to stay home… and it wasn't going to work… not unless that bribe was a new car or something equally as awesome.

"But… you could always stay home and let the girls and I pamper you… you don't have to work Brooke, you could wait until after the baby's born"

"I'm up, ugh and I'm down… my cankles…"

"Cankles?" Lucas laughed laying down beside her.

"They aren't even ankles anymore… they're like cankles!"

"Brooke… please, please stay home and wait until after you have the baby"

"I cant… Luke I told you when we found out I was pregnant I was going to work until I had him, and I am… besides I'm not due for another week! And… working with Danny boy should be fun…" Brooke giggled thinking about all she could do to torture that man while she was there…

"So there's nothing I can say to you to get you to stay home?"

"Nope… sorry"

"Fine… Peyton called at 3am last night again" Lucas sighed putting his arm around Brooke. He was secretly hoping she would fall back asleep while he talked and miss work completely.

"Why?"

"She couldn't figure out how to make stop crying"

"What did you tell her?" Brooke laughed thinking of poor Peyton and Jake and a baby. That had to be a site… in high school they had done wonders with Jenny. Better than most parents who were in their 30's. But now that they were both actually old enough to have a kid they were both completely helpless.

"To leave me alone and never call that early again"

"Lucas!"

"Kidding… sorry, I told her to do what we did with the girls" Lucas sighed closing his eyes.

"3am feedings… no sleep, I'm so excited. What are you and the girls going to do today"

"Sit here and wait nervously by the phone for you to call?"

"Funny…" Brooke smiled turning to face Lucas so their foreheads touched as they talked.

"I'll probably take them out to the River court… let them meet the guys, that sort of thing"

"You can meet me for lunch… and bring me presents…"

"Or… you could stay home in the bed and…" Lucas started but Brooke interrupted before he could even finish.

"Lucas…"

"Ok… just had to give it one more try"

"I know… ok my slave, you go downstairs and cook for your fabulous wife… I'm going to get a shower and wake up our babies"

After Brooke had had her shower and finished up with all her medicine and shot she went into her old room where they were asleep in their new "big beds". Although they weren't much different that cribs… they still had 4 sides and too small for anything but 2 year olds. The girls seemed to like their new room. All of their toys were scattered from wall to wall since she and Lucas had been to busy to un-pack everything and decided it would just be easier to dump everything on the floor… since it would probably end up there anyway. But in a way it was awkward to have her girls sleep in there. They were so innocent and young… and with everything that had happened in that room… it just didn't seem right some how. There was still a small scratch on the fall near the floor where she and Lucas had been making out and knocked over a lamp when they were in high school, and the fact that she had slept with she didn't know how many guys in there… it was just kind of weird.

"Allie, Chloë! Wake up… converse with me" Brooke whined kissing the girls to wake them up. They were such little night owls that rising before 10 for them was a chore.

"Nowa"

"No? Girls! We need to chat… girl talk… don't make me tickle you… I'll do it"

"Nowa" Both girls giggled… changing from cranky to excited at the sound of being tickled.

"Yes…" Brooke laughed tickling Chloë until she squealed in laughter.

"My turn"

"Ok… but you asked for it!"

"Again!" Both girls shrieked clinging to Brooke wanting her to tickle them more. This made her want to stay home even more… work was going to be so… workish and if she stayed home she could just play with her girls all day with Lucas.

"Nope… I've gotta go to work… but you guys are going to stay here with daddy! He's going to take you to the park and lots of fun stuff"

"I come with you" Allie whined. Brooke could see the tears forming in both the girls eyes. They did this whenever she or Lucas left… they had been getting better until Lucas's basketball went on hiatus and he and Brooke had been with them 24/7. Brooke didn't know what she was going to do those last 2 weeks after she had the baby and Lucas had to go back to basketball in Charlotte until playoffs were over. Her alone with 3 kids… Lucas had offered to find a way to get out of playoffs but they both knew that wasn't possible.

"Not today… but I'll see you at lunch"

"Mommy…"

"Soon I'll be home everyday! And we can play all the time! And… we'll have your brother to play with" Brooke whispered trying to build up the girls excitement about today and the baby hoping that instead of being jealous of him they would decide to like him.

"Play today…"

"I'm sorry…I'll see you guys later… kisses!… more kisses…thank you, ok take care of daddy for me"

After Brooke left, Lucas and Allie and Chloë were trying to find ways to keep their mind off the fact that Brooke wasn't there. Lucas was worried about her, and the girls just wanted their mommy. So after getting them dressed and playing the dreaded My Little Pony's for about an hour Lucas decided it was time to get them out of the house and show them around Tree Hill. First they stopped by Whitey's to say hey and listen to Whitey talk about the good old days and basketball. Then it was off to the River walk where Lucas showed the girls where he and Brooke used to walk and talk all the time in high school. They didn't seem to care or even really know what he was talking about but he liked remembering how he and Brooke would take their late night strolls in front of the river before they were dating. He'd listen to her talk on and on about the girls he should ask out… and he really needed to stop being lonely and find someone already… when the whole time she knew he just wanted her. He knew now that if he had been smart he just would have kissed her and told her that… because the truth was she was only telling him all of that to make herself feel better. But he had been a stupid high school boy who decided telling a girl how he felt might be the end of the world. He remembered this one time after Brooke had gotten back from California they had been walking and talking about their summers and if it hadn't been for Peyton walking up they might have gotten together a lot sooner.

_School had just started back good and He and Brooke were walking down by the river, each trying to make it sound like their summers were totally perfect. Brooke explaining how she had made it her mission to kiss every boy she saw… and Lucas telling her endless stories about what he and Peyton had done, hoping she might get a clue and stop talking._

"_So then I met Greg… sexy as hell! See that's him… turns out though, he wanted to wait until marriage to gave sex!" Brooke said finishing her summer story. At least Lucas hoped she was finished… if he had to hear about how one more guy Brooke kissed over the summer he didn't know what he was going to do._

"_Wow"_

"_Are you even listening to me Lucas?"_

"_Yea… sure" Lucas sighed sitting down in front of the water hoping it would be a nice change of subject… before she asked him the dreaded question._

"_Well then tell me more about your summer"_

"_Peyton and I just caught up… that sort of thing… turns out for some crazy reason she thought I was into her"_

"_Uh… wow… I wonder why she would have thought something like that!" Brooke whispered not looking Lucas straight in the eyes. She had totally forgotten to tell Peyton that it was her Lucas wanted and not Peyton._

"_I don't know… maybe someone forgot to tell her that I don't know… I wasn't?"_

"_Sorry… I figured if I told her she'd want to know how I knew and I'd have to relive the whole thing… and I was already upset about it enough"_

"_You were upset? You…" Lucas laughed shaking his head. He was tired of listening to Brooke talk about how she was so upset and shocked and hurt about what had happened… did she even think about how he had felt?_

"_Lucas… you act like you were the only one who got hurt with your little speech! What did you expect me to do? Jump into your arms and tell you I wanted to be with you… after I had spent the past few weeks dealing with the fact that you wanted Peyton!"_

"_We've talked about his before"_

"_Yea well this time I'm going to be honest and not sugar coat the whole thing to save you from guilt. While you were having your little fun filled summer with Peyton I was stuck in California kissing every guy I could find trying to convince myself that when I kissed them it was the same as kissing you! That you weren't anything special" Brooke yelled. She hadn't meant to tell him any of that. He wasn't supposed to know that her whole summer had been completely miserable and lonely. That every guy she had found didn't live up to him._

"_How'd that go?"_

"_I'm here with you aren't I?"_

"_But you're not WITH me Brooke… you trying to get me to date other girls and push me away! I missed you all summer too Brooke!" Lucas yelled and then there was a long pause. He thought about kissing her right then… and he would have if Peyton hadn't walked up._

"_Hey sorry I'm late… Luke! You're wearing your Carowinds shirt! While you were in California Lucas, Haley and I went to Carowinds and had a blast! We actually went twice, how much fun was this summer?"_

"_Apparently a lot more fun than mine… I've gotta go"  
_

Brooke waited by the main desk in what she guessed was the lobby? The whole law firm looked like a house… people were sitting around in front of a TV reading the paper or drinking coffee. Some were in the kitchen fixing oatmeal or grits. It seemed nice… no stress. At least that was what she was going to tell Lucas. Even if it was stressful he didn't need to know that until after the baby as born. People all around the office were staring at her. They all looked vaguely familiar… but so did everyone else in Tree Hill.

"Brooke Davis!" A woman from behind the desk yelled scaring Brooke to death.

"Hi?"

"Its me! Jessica? I cheered with you in high school?"

"Right… hey" Brooke smiled trying not to let her shock show through. That was Jessica? She looked terrible… well maybe not terrible… but to only be maybe 25 with a terrible 80's hair style… Brooke had never seen it coming!

"What are you doing here? Suing the bastard who got you pregnant for child support?"

"No… I work here now?"

"New intern… right. So you've got a good 3 months before maternity leave?" Jessica asked. She had a snobby tone in her voice. The kind that made Brooke want to bitch slap her… then again lately she kinda wanted to slap anything that moved.

"A good 3 days… tops…"

"Oh… well congratulations. Zach and I have been thinking about when we want to have another baby…"

"Wait… you married Zach Norris?" Brooke laughed. Was there anyone in Tree Hill who HADNT married their high school sweet heart? At least she and Lucas and gotten out and seen that they did have other options… that there were other people in the world. But in Tree Hill… you just married whoever got you knocked up senior year after prom.

"Yea… you know him? You didn't sleep with him did you? Wait, that isn't his baby is it?"

"Ew… no and ew! Hell no…"

"Wow… this is crazy. I mean you always said you were going to go to college, join the right sorority, marry a rich guy…but I guess you got fat and how you're stuck working here in this hellhole. Who'd of thought Brooke Davis wouldn't do anything she set out to do, that she'd end up alone, pregnant and having to work at a law office." Jessica laughed. Brooke want sure if she was trying be funny… or just plain bitchy. Jessica had always been a bitch… always jealous and spiteful. Their whole senior year Jessica had tried to hit on Lucas.

"Jessica…I did go to college and law school, while raising twin girls… and joined the right sorority and… married a rich guy for LOVE… not because he knocked me up senior year like some people… and I'm fat right now because I'm having his baby… and I did everything I said I was going to do Mrs. 'I'm going to be a model but now I'm working in a lousy law office' so why don't you shut up and go work another corner?"

"Well if it isn't my favorite daughter in law" Dan smiled apparently having heard Brooke's long rant. Other than having a gray hair or 2 he still looked the same… same smug smile, navy suite and evil eyes.

"Great… I'm not your daughter in law Dan…"

"Wait. You married Nathan! Wow…" Jessica laughed apparently taking pleasure in the fact that she thought Brooke had basically become Deb.

"No… Lucas…"

"Who?"

"Lucas Scott? Blonde… sexy, tall, brooding… thought you were a skank when you hit on him at the Christmas dance and wouldn't ever give you the time of day?" Brooke asked smiling. Payback was hell… hadn't Jessica learned anything from her in high school?

"Oh… yea. The poor loner who spent all his time thinking he was better than you and cheating on you with you're best friend?"

"Jessica… we were 16. Try the basketball player who ended up telling Peyton to go to hell every time she tried to break us up? The one who moved all the way down here just for me?"

"Wait… Lucas Scott is the Lucas Scott from the Bobcats?" Jessica asked. Why was it that all Brooke's former friends were basically idiots? She couldn't understand it.

"Duh…"

"And you're the one he married and…"

"Loss for words?" Brooke asked giving her a smug smile. She deserved it…

"Well you're still not any skinner than I am"

"Yea... but I'm pregnant… you're just fat"

"Meow… I wish I had some chocolate syrup" Dan laughed clapping his hands at the 2 girls fighting.

"1 more word… and so help me god I will kill you Dan… I'm very pregnant and very not afraid to hurt you"

"Ouch… point taken, since you seem so eager to work… come on. Day 1 we have a case"

"In an actual courtroom?" Brooke asked almost at a loss for words herself.

"Yea… Jessica tell Ronnie we'll be there in a minute"

"No problem Danny"

Lucas met Fergie, Skillz, and Junk on the river court after they finished up downtown. The place hadn't changed much… still the same beat up old court by the river. The guys had definitely changed though. First off Mouth wasn't there to announce anything… which made it really quiet. Fergie was still Fergie… afro and all, only dressed in a suite and with a lap top at his side. Skillz had hair believe it or not… and was wearing a polo shirt and khakis… with his old beat up tennis shoes. And Junk… well Lucas hadn't ever really realized how much older he was than them. He was like 26 when Lucas was 16… now junk was 35 and had a receding hairline. Lucas was starting to think Brooke's theory about getting older and how it kinda sucked… was right.

"Hey man" Junk said giving Lucas the 'guy hug' as Brooke called it.

"Look at you dawg… Brooke's turned you into a man"

"Actually she did that when they were 16" Fergie laughed winking at Lucas.

"How is Brooke?"

"Very pregnant… and very insistent about working until she has the baby"

"Damn man… you 2 are like rabbits! How many kids you got?" Skillz asked looking down at Allie and Chloë, each attached to one of Lucas's legs.

"Baby makes 3"

"But he got the 2 for 1 special with those 2"

"Which is which?" Junk asked looking down at the girls

"Allie's in the pink with the purple flowers, and Chloë's in the purple with the pink flowers… these are my girls" Lucas said pulling Allie into one arm and Chloë into the other. He always laughed at how Brooke showed them off to all her friends and here he was doing it too. He loved telling people they were 'his' girls.

"I'm guessing Brooke dressed them?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Those dresses are so short I can see their frilly underwear?" Junk asked making everyone laugh

"Mine is pink!" Chloë giggled pointing to her pull up cover.

"Future Tree Hill Cheerleaders… this next one a girl too?"

"Nope… a boy"

"He better be named Fergie" Fergie laughed

"Yea right man… What's his name?"

"Crisan!" Allie said very matter of factly and proud that she knew his name.

"Yeaha"

"Brooke and the girls decided his middle name is Christian… Nip Tuck"

"Right…man look at those 2. It's like seeing double Brooke back when she was 2" Skillz said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Are we going to play or what man?"

"Shoot for teams… let me get the girls pom poms, come on" Lucas said flipping the girls over his shoulders to carry them out to t he car to get their pom poms.

"Ahhh…do it again"

"You guys have got to cheer loud for me ok?"

"Like mommy?" Allie asked

"Just like mommy"

Brooke rode with Dan to the courthouse… or wherever they were going. With him you never knew. Lucas would probably kill her if he knew she was in a car with him, but Lucas was always paranoid about that sort of thing… there was only so much harm one man could do. Plus she was having way too much fun torturing and annoying him on the way there… he was such an easy target… plus he wanted to know anything and everything about her and Lucas's life and so we was willing to say about anything to know.

"So Danny boy… how's the family? Oh wait… you aren't on speaking terms with any of your family are you? Never mind" Brooke laughed as Dan drove. Right now it was 3-0 and she was in the lead of the insult party.

"I'm talking to you"

"I'm not family…"

"You know biologically that kid inside you is… and so are your girls" Dan smiled. The score was now 3-1…

"Maybe I should just get Karen to tell you she's a ho and Lucas isn't yours… and maybe neither is Nathan!"

"Karen was a ho and a slut and a skank in high school. She tries to blame everything that happened on me when the truth is she was the one who started it all. Everyone acts like she was perfect because she had Lucas and kept him… but think about it…to get pregnant you have to have sex and she did… even if it was with me. Imagine if you and Lucas had been pregnant in high school."

"Every girl in a ho in high school at some point" Brooke smiled rolling her eyes at Dan. He wasn't going to win this… this was her thing. Insulting people she didn't like… making them feel like dirt and who better to do that too then Dan?

"Maybe so"

"So… how long have you been banging Jessica?"

"About 6 months… that guy she's married too, Zach is it? He has no idea… he's too busy getting busy with Theresa" Dan laughed deviously. She had to give him props for not lying about it… but then again Dan neverlied about stuff like that. If anything Dan's problem was that he was too honest.

"You know… I should probably thank you"

"For what?"

"For not being in Lucas's life… I married him because of the man he is… and well he's that man because of you." Brooke smiled trying to sound sincere. If the smart ass remarks weren't working then maybe the sweet ones would get to him.

"You know… that's something you and Lucas always had in common. Both you're fathers were labeled ass holes. But really your dad and I are just 2 guys who got ripped off. All I asked for was a normal life, to play basketball… I made one mistake and suddenly, everyone sees me as the bad guy. You're dad… all he wanted was a son. The doctors told him you were a boy I heard… just because they thought that if he knew you were a girl he'd abort you. You're mother… she was a good woman though… never wanted kids… she just wanted a life that was comfortable. When was the last time you talked to your dad?"

"Since when are you a shrink Dan?"

"Just asking" Dan grinned knowing he had hit a nerve with Brooke. She and Lucas were 1 in the same when it came to their dads.

"I don't really talk to my parents… I try to stay as far away from them as possible. I don't want my girls or this baby to be anywhere near them… or have to deal with the kind of life I did"

"What kind was that?"

"The kind where my girls don't have to ask me if I love them, or that my son wont have to worry that Lucas or I might kill each other in the night. I don't know much about being a parent… in fact I really don't know anything. But I know as long as I tell my kids I love them everyday and that they mean the world to Lucas and I… they'll be ok with whatever mistakes we make with them as they get older." Brooke said trying to figure out why she was telling Dan of all people this. It wasn't any of his business.

"I'll admit you and Lucas are good parents… Nathan and Haley… well lets just say they should have waited until they matured a little… but remember this and I speak from experience. The harder people try to be the opposite of their parents, the quicker they become them."

"Ow"

"There's nothing cold about that quote" Dan laughed giving Brooke a weird look.

"No… I mean ouch… like as in my… back"

"Your back?"

"I forgot how much this hurt…hand me your phone and turn around" Brooke whined putting her hand on her stomach. Of course this would happen today… when she was with none other than Dan Scott…

"Why?"

"Unless you want me to have a baby in your car… we need to go to the hospital… oww… Lucas pick up"


	36. Chapter 36

YAY! Chapter 36! So the new OTH seriously put me into the writing mood… how FABULOUS was that episode? Seriously… WOW! I looooooved it! Anyway… Chapter 36! Enjoy! Please Review!

"This has to be some kind of a record" Dan laughed shaking his head. He sounded nervous… something Brooke had never heard in Dan Scott's voice and it was making her nervous.

"What? The pain I am in or the traffic?"

"Traffic…"

"Oh…ok… I'm good… this one stopped" Brooke sighed throwing her head back against the seat. This was a lot more painful that she remembered it being… and it was happening a lot faster than last time too.

"Are you timing these?"

"Am I supposed to be?"

"You're asking me?" Dan asked sounding panicked. This wasn't helping Brooke at all! He wasn't supposed to be asking her these kind of questions! She didn't know what she was doing other than trying not to kill someone.

"I've never done this! Well except for the first time and that doesn't count…"

"Are you crying?" Dan laughed hearing Brooke's voice get raspy and seeing the tears start to flow. He wasn't sure if she was crying in pain or because she was scared.

"You'd be crying too! It hurts… I just want my husband"

"No answer?"

"He's playing at the river court with the guys… he probably cant hear his phone" Brooke cried wiping the tears off her cheek. Why was it that it always happened like this? Why couldn't things just happen normal? With Lucas there to comfort her…

"How long do we have?"

"I don't know! We're been sitting here for what? Like an hour?"

"An hour and 15 minutes" Dan said looking at the clock. Brooke didn't know if that was bad or not… she didn't know how long this was supposed to last.

"Great… ow… not again… make it stop… I'll do anything… seriously… just shoot me… you're Dan Scott I know you have a gun in here somewhere…"

"Try Lucas again"

"I can't move… it hurts too much" Brooke whined rolling her eyes at Dan. She thought it might make her feel better to punch him or something but she wasn't sure she could.

"Fine… then I'll do it, women are so whiney"

"When I can move and breathe again I am so kill-ow… killing you" Brooke whispered as Dan hit the speed dial on her phone.

"Ello?"

"Who is this?"

"Chloë Caela Scott" Chloë said on the other end of the phone.

"I think he's cheating on you with some girl named Chloë"

"Give me the damn phone… Chloë baby its mommy… take the phone to daddy" Brooke said trying to sound as normal as possible so she didn't scare Chloë. But it wasn't easy…

"Mommy!"

"I talk!" Brooke heard Allie shriek

"Nowa…"

"My turn!"

"My phone!" Chloë cried and then it sounded like the phone slammed down… probably hitting something hard.

"Allie… Chloë! Give daddy the phone! Please… please give daddy the phone"

"Buh bye"

"Great… my own daughters just hung up on me… perfect. Ok… my grandma drives faster than this" Brooke yelled seeing other cars passing Dan.

"I'm going 80"

"Sure you are… and I know you want me to have a baby in this BMW too"

"We could go 90" Dan sighed hitting the gas. He didn't know what to do. He hadn't been there when Lucas or Nathan were born…

"Lets do that how bout it… I don't feel like making the news today…"

Lucas made one last attempt to corner Fergie, Skillz, and Junk before he totally lost his ass. It was pointless… 3 on 1 really wasn't fair even if he was a professional basketball player. It was good to play with them again… a little weird with Allie and Chloë cheering for him in diapers… instead of Brooke in a short skirt and thong… but good all the same. After loosing 10-8 for the 2nd time in a row and seeing Chloë and Allie getting restless with their pom poms Lucas decided it was probably time to call it quits… it was almost lunch time and Brooke would be calling any minute to tell them where to meet her.

"Hey girls" Lucas said sitting down on the picnic table next to Allie and Chloë

"Look!"

"I see… what's that?"

"A bug" Allie giggled

"Don't tell mommy you touched that thing… she might have a heart attack"

"Here"

"My phone… thank you, call anyone good?" Lucas asked looking down at his poor dented scratched phone. It looked like they had put it through a shredder or something…

"Barbie!"

"Did you… ok then, that will teach me to lock the phone before letting you play with it anymore… let's call mommy, you guys wanna talk to her?"

"I did" Chloë said excitedly

"Yeahya"

"When?"

"On na phone" Allie pointed while Lucas dialed Brooke's cell number. He didn't even know Allie and Chloë knew how to answer a phone…which wasn't good.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Luke… I am your father" Dan whispered into the phone.

"Dan? What the hell are you doing with Brooke's phone?"

"Well talking to me like that isn't going to get you any information"

"Give me the damn phone…" Brooke yelled from the passenger seat snatching the phone from Dan.

"Brooke?"

"You are so getting fixed after I have this kid! Are you listening? I'm not kidding… I'll do it myself… snip snip"

"Brooke what's going on?" Lucas asked but he pretty much already knew from the tone in her voice.

"Your little monster child wants out apparently… oww"

"Where are you?"

"In the car with Sir drives too slow here! Ok… better… Luke… I don't know what to do!" Brooke cried going from mad to upset in a matter of seconds. She sounded so helpless… most people seemed to know what to do when they were in labor but not Brooke, when it came to this sort of thing she was clueless! He knew more about it then she did and that's what worried him.

"How far are you from the hospital?"

"Like 5 minutes…"

"I'll meet you there… just hold your legs together or something?" Lucas said until he realized Brooke was going to probably take it seriously. But he didn't know what else to tell her…

"Does that work?"

"I don't know… I'll be there soon"

"Luke… you ok?" Fergie asked. When Lucas hung up the phone they were all standing around staring.

"Hey… you guys think you can watch the girls for a few hours? Brooke's in labor and"

"Sure man… we'll take them to Chucky Cheese or something"

"Just don't loose them… please? Brooke is already ready to kill me as it is…" Lucas sighed scratching his head. He wasn't sure if he should leave them or not. They were probably going to cry since they didn't really know the guys… not to mention Brooke would probably kill him if he didn't bring them with him… but he didn't know what else to do.

"Don't worry"

"Girls… I'm going to go with Mommy… you're going to stay here with the guys ok?"

"I go too…" Allie whined. Lucas could already see their eyes swelling from tears. It had taken him 10 minutes to get them to stop crying for Brooke after she had left for work… Fergie and the guys would never get them happy if he left them.

"Me too"

"Isn't Brooke going to want to see them?"

"I don't know! Yea… probably" Lucas said deciding to be calm and rational. Usually he was good in a crisis… although this wasn't really a crisis… he didn't know what it was or what he was supposed to do or say… he just knew he had to go.

"Why don't we just follow you and that way we're there to watch them when you need us?"

"Good idea… ok we've gotta go"

Finally after getting caught by every stoplight in Tree Hill Dan and Brooke made it to the hospital. Of course Dan being the ass he was park what seemed like 10 miles from the ER and made her walk the whole way there… that couldn't be good. On all the TV shows Brooke had ever seen with them having babies the doctors always made them walk when they needed to have the baby faster…

"I can't walk this far" Brooke whined somehow managing to slowly make it up to the emergency entrance.

"There was no where else to park"

"Under the ER thing! Where normal people park!" Brooke yelled. She wanted more than anything to hurt Dan Scott right now…

"They might have scratched my car"

"Like you couldn't get another one…you do realize Lucas is going to kill you if we don't make it"

"I'm shaking in my boots" Dan laughed rolling his eyes at Brooke who was barely walking at this point.

"I may kill you before we make it!"

"We're almost there"

"Thank god…I want drugs… really good drugs..." Brooke smiled. The thought of drugs was what was keeping her going. Pain relief in its best form.

"Deb can hook you up I'm sure"

"Oh thank god… Lucas" Brooke cried seeing Lucas running towards them. Never had she been more happy to see him in her life.

"Hey… you ok?" Lucas asked forcing her arm around him so he could help her walk.

"No… it hurts and I want this thing out of me, drugs, sleep and oww"

"Mommy!" Both Allie and Chloë shrieked running towards Brooke once they made it inside the ER.

"There are my babies… my babies that didn't cause me pain… I was scared you weren't going to bring them"

"Here… sit, I'm going to go check you in" Lucas said giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before going to the counter. He was trying his best to stay calm and not freak her out anymore than she already was.

"K… hey babies… are you ready to see your brother?"

"He come out!" Allie squealed excitedly looking around as if he were somewhere near them.

"Not yet…"

"Come out!"

"Mrs. Scott… are you ready?" A nurse asked pulling over a wheel chair followed by Lucas

"For drugs? Yes… so ready"

"Ok… they're going to have to stay in the waiting room until we get you settled"

"Dan… don't even think about touching my children! Girls come here! Kisses! I love you guys sooo much Ok?"

Brooke stared down at the floor as the wheeled her to her room. Poor Lucas was nervously babbling about something she wasn't paying attention too… he didn't do well in hospitals in general… but having to be here for this was overwhelming the poor guy. Surprisingly enough though seeing Lucas like that calmed her…it was funny and it took her mind off of everything else… except the pain. The room was close so they got there fast… it was you're average room… not as nice as the one she had been in when she had the girls but as long as it had a bed, drugs and a pillow she was totally fine with anything.

"Wow… 9 centimeters" The nurse smiled from the foot of the bed. Brooke didn't understand while she was smiling… how anyone could smile when someone else was in as much pain as she was in. it was just plain wrong.

"That was fast…" Lucas said nervously.

"The second time always happens a lot faster… looks like you had a C-section before but it looks like you can do this totally natural…"

"You mean the hard way?"

"I mean the way with no scar" The nurse laughed. Brooke didn't find it at all funny.

"Ok then… lets get this show on the road, I want drugs"

"Sorry sweetie you're 9 centimeters"

"Don't sorry sweetie me! Pump the damn drugs… It hurts! Lucas! Make her…" Brooke whined burying her face in Lucas's chest. Poor guy was being so quiet… so high school Lucas. The comforting quiet, Brooding guy who could fix everything with a kiss.

"She's almost there… by the time we get the doctor here, you prepped for the epidural and actually start… you'll probably already be holding your baby"

"You mean I have to do this lucent? Lucas…I don't want too! I'll hold my legs together… I'll do anything… It's going to hurt"

"You can't just give her the drugs… for my hands sake?" Lucas asked pointing to his hand that Brooke was squeezing for sear life.

"You're lucky you have a tiny wife… we've had women break their husbands hands before"

"Good to know… just think happy thoughts babe" Lucas smiled kissing Brooke's hand.

"Happy… right… happy… hot tub, whipped crème… no! no! Damn it that's why I am in this situation in the first place! We aren't ever having sex again! EVER… I'll hire you a damn hooker and you can sleep with her if you want sex"

"Happy thoughts…" Lucas laughed… he couldn't help it, Brooke was always funny when she was in pain, funny and mean as hell to everyone.

"Right sorry…umm beer… I can drink after this! Get totally drunk off my ass and pass out! Wait… drinking usually leads to sex for us"

"Anything usually leads to sex for us"

"Good point…No! Happy… happy… must think happy… Help me here!" Brooke giggled. The excitement was starting to take over… it still hurt but she was starting to realize that they were going to finally have their baby and she couldn't help but smile.

"Um…"

"We don't have a name… name him!" Brooke said remembering they still didn't have a name. They were supposed to sit down and look at names tonight but since that obviously wasn't happening.

"Ok Brooke… Are you ready?"

"Can I have like 5 minutes here?"

"Nope…" The doctor laughed. Again Brooke didn't find it funny.

"You people are crazy if you think we're paying you for this… This is the worst service I have ever had!"

"Ok… get ready"

"Lucas… I'm scared" Brooke whispered. The words get ready didn't sound good… get ready was usually used when you needed to brace for something bad… like 'Get ready… here comes the tornado'.

"Why?"

"It's going to hurt… and what if he isn't ok?"

"He will be… Smile Cheery…" And just like that in that crazy way Lucas had he made her feel better. It was something about that Scott smile… something the girls had inherited from him too. One flash of it and suddenly everything felt ok again.

"Ok Brooke… this is it, ready?"

"Do I have a choice?" Brooke whined rolling her eyes at the doctor.

"Push"

"Ow…. Son of a bitch!"

"Don't talk… just breathe" The doctor whispered.

"I'll talk if I want too! I want drugs!"

"Can't you give her something?" Lucas asked. He hated seeing how much pain Brooke was in… and his hand.

"10 more seconds and she wont need anything…you must have been contracting all day Brooke, this is one of the faster deliveries I have ever been in…"

"Those who aren't having the baby don't talk! OW!" Brooke whined. She really really wanted to hurt something… but she figured since the only thing in strangling distance was Lucas she would restrain herself.

"It's a Girl!"

"What!"

"Kidding… kidding… I like to give parents who think they know exactly what they are having a good scare every once in a while… it's a Boy…" The doctor laughed holding up the tiny baby for Brooke and Lucas to see.

"Is he ok?" Brooke asked… the tears had started, sooner than she had thought too… she figured she'd be crying the whole delivery from pain but it wasn't until she saw him that the tears started.

"He's perfect… good lungs, whiney just like this mom"

"Can I see him? Lucas take pictures!"

"I'm already on it" Lucas had his cell phone out snapping away. Brooke wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry…

"You really are a little guy… 6 pounds 3 ounces, Here dad you want to take him to mom?" The nurse smiled handing the tiny baby to Lucas after he was cleaned up and weighed.

"Hey man…"

"Hey baby… Lucas give him a name already" Brooke whispered taking the little baby from Lucas. He was so big compared to Allie and Chloë, but other than the fact that he was a total blonde… he looked like the girls too.

"Brooke we need you to lay back some…"

"He's so big…"Lucas whispered reading Booke's mind

"Hi buddy… You're going to break some hearts… You'll be a sex addict plastic surgeon in no time! Lucas take your son and give him a name already… or I am going to do it for you" Brooke laughed handing her baby back to Lucas. She felt so tired and weak she was scared she might drop him or something… plus Lucas holding his son was a total Kodak moment.

"He doesn't look like any of the names I picked out"

"Yea… mine either, he's too cute to be a Cruiser or a Cohen"

"Definitely not a Michael and definitely not a Ryan as much as I wanted him to be, you ok babe? You look kind of pale, is she ok?" Lucas asked looking over at the doctor who was still working on Brooke. All the color had drained out of her lips and under her eyes were dark.

"There's some bleeding, we're getting it under control"

"What about Rylan? It's almost like Ryan, because we both know that's you're favorite name… just not as common" Brooke whispered playing with the babies little fingers.

"Rylan Christian Scott"

"He could be a model with that name"

"I like it" Lucas smiled. Again Brooke had named a baby… but he didn't really care at this point. His thinking right now was if anyone had to go through that much pain to have a baby then they deserved to name it whatever they wanted.

"Me too… hey baby Rylan, you're going to be so spoiled… and you're going to drive your big sisters crazy…Luke go show him to the girls, bye Rylan…I love you"

" Hey… is she ok?" Lucas asked again pulling the nurse to the side of the room before taking Rylan out to see Chloë and Allie.

"We're working on it… I wouldn't worry, it's probably just a tiny tear where her scar is with some bleeding…its fairly common"

"Brooke… Brooke… Damn it Maggie, I can't get it to stop, call the OR, Lucas is she on any medicines?" The doctor asked basically interrupting Maggie's explanation to Lucas about how Brooke was going to be fine.

"Those shots during the day… what's going on?"

"Heparin? A blood thinner… that would explain a lot, we're got to get her to surgery now"

"You said she'd be ok" Lucas yelled. Everything was starting to happen way too fast again and he was confused and scared. He had to keep reminding himself that he was holding Rylan so he wouldn't drop him.

"No one told me she was on a blood thinner"

"No one asked! Its in her chart!"

"Lucas… you have to calm down. Take care of your son, show him off… we'll work on Brooke Ok? Don't worry until we tell you there is something to worry about… for now be happy…you have a new baby… you have 2 girls outside who want to meet their brother. Leave Brooke to us."

The hours passed like seconds. No one was telling Lucas anything. Both the girls were asleep in his lap and Rylan was in the newborn nursery getting a bath, fed and checked over 100. He had shown the Rylan to the girls, who had been totally fascinated with their little brother. Not at all grasping the concept that that was the fishy from mommy's tummy. But after 20 minutes or so of showing Rylan off and letting the girls play with him and "hold" him, Lucas still hadn't heard anything from anyone… except for the nurse who walked him and the girls down to the nursery. For the next few hours everyone was quiet except for Allie and Chloë who kept asking to see Brooke, and told everyone who walked by about their brother, until they finally fell asleep in Lucas's arms.

"Lucas!" Karen gasped finding her way into the waiting room from the hall.

"Mom…"

"I'm sorry… come here, have you heard anything yet?"

"Nothing" Lucas whispered pointing to the sleeping girls. Really he was just using them as an excuse… he wasn't in the mood to talk right now.

"How's the baby?"

"Perfect…"

"Does he look just like you?" Karen asked excitedly. Lucas thought about just pointing her to the nursery… he wasn't exactly feeling very excited at the moment. He was of course more than thrilled to have Rylan who was healthy and totally perfect, but right now he was more focused on Brooke.

"He's a pretty even mix…"

"Yaya!" Allie shrieked hearing Karen's voice.

"Hey girls… did you see you're brother?"

"Ry-ya-lin!" Chloë said sounding out his name best she could.

"Is he cute?"

"Uh huh!"

"Karen" Dan said from the corner. Lucas had pretty much forgotten he was even there. He had forgotten all about Fergie and the guys too…he had spent the past hour trying to figure out why this had happened. Here they were now with 3 kids and none of the deliveries had been normal…

"Dan"

"Mr. Scott… we need to talk…"


	37. Chapter 37

Hey guys! So have I mentioned how much I hate computers lately? Especially ones that die on you for no reason leaving you computer less for like a week? Yea… well I hate them! My computer died last week and I haven't been able to access ANY of my writing until today… I'm SOO sorry for the long wait. Anyone who would like to volunteer to hurt my computer for me… your more than welcome too! Anyway… here is Chapter 37! Enjoy… Thanks for the reviews and dealing with my stupid computer issues! I love you guys!

"_Hi turkey" Brooke giggled walking into the dining room carrying Karen's huge turkey like whatever for dinner._

"_Please tell me you didn't just call me Turkey"_

"_I did… although you're right… I should call you ham since you're sooooo funny!"_

"_Anyone ever told you, you need therapy?" Lucas laughed rolling his eyes at Brooke. She sounded like she had gotten into some of Deb's liquor. But then that was just Brooke on Holidays… way more cheery than usual…_

"_After twelve years of therapy my psychiatrist said something that brought tears to my eyes. He said, 'No hablo ingles."_

"It's a wonder he didn't commit suicide" 

"_Actually his wife killed him" Brooke sighed shrugging her shoulders and sitting down next to Lucas. She loved Holidays… mostly because she got to spend them with Lucas and Karen… and whoever else decided to show up at the café that day… it was fun and random and she felt so at home… so much more than when she was with her parents._

"_That sucks"_

"_Ok… lets not talk about this on Easter… Brooke, I'm so glad you're here, it's been lonely without you around" Karen smiled giving Brooke a hug like she hadn't seen her in years. Lucas could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes… _

"_Mom… she's here like everyday"_

"_Well…you know what I mean"_

"_I only invited her because I thought she was going to show up in one of those skimpy bunny costumes" Lucas laughed raising his eyebrows at Brooke. She had been totally flirting with him all day… so why couldn't he flirt back?_

"_Ha ha… turkey, I only came because I wanted to see the look on your face when I kick your ass at the Easter Egg hunt! I am the Easter Egg Master…" Brooke smiled sticking her tongue out at Lucas._

"_I'm not sticking my tongue out at you…"_

"_Its ok… We both know I'd had enough experience with that tongue of yours… I don't think my tonsils will ever recover…"_

"_Brooke…" Karen gasped not expecting that comment. She forgot a lot of times that Brooke and Lucas were the same teenagers that had dated last year… they were both so different, so much more mature than they had been._

"_Sorry…"_

"_I'm going to have to start treating you 2 like 3 year olds again… what have you learned today?"_

"_Lucas has a long tongue" Brooke laughed sticking her tongue out at Lucas again._

"_Brooke has a big mouth"_

"_Hey… you didn't mind the…"  
_

"_Brooke!" Karen gasped louder this time. She saw where that comment was going from the get go and she really didn't need to hear about what Brooke and Lucas used to do with their sex lives together._

"_Sorry… I'm shutting up now"_

"_I try to forget that the 2 of you were so…"_

"_Sexual?" Lucas asked shocking both Brooke and Karen with his response._

"_His words…not mine"_

"_Are you 2 trying to give me gray hair? One day when you both have kids I'm going to remind you of this day… having a sex conversation at Easter Brunch"_

"_We'll probably still be having them then too… only we'll be making our husband and wife very jealous, but of course we'll be having an affair… I'll probably be convincing my husband that our kids are husband not Luke's…even though they're basketball stars" Brooke sighed shrugging her shoulders as if she were totally serious… the sad thing was that Karen didn't doubt it._

"_I'll have to tell my wife you're my cousin… this is North Carolina after all"_

"_Oh well… we'll always have the hot tube"_

"_And the back seat" Lucas added _

"_And the closet…"_

"_And the bookstore"_

"_And the locker room!" Brooke giggled. Now that she thought about it that's all she and Lucas did it seemed like, have sex and make out in random places. _

"_Poor Tim… didn't know what hit him"_

"_I give up…and to think I was wondering how you were having a pregnancy scare after only dating a month"_

"_Yea… Lucas gave it away the night after our first date" Brooke sighed patting Lucas on the shoulder. _

"_Lucas!"_

"_Dude… look at her"_

"_Ok… this is more than I ever needed to know about my son's sex life… lets just, eat"_

The most pointless conversation in history, at least that's what Karen had thought it was… For some reason now it flashed through her head… maybe since Easter was just a few days away. For years after that, every Easter she thought of Brooke and Lucas. Of course very unpleasant thoughts followed… she couldn't believe she hadn't seen it sooner… What Brooke and Lucas had, maybe she had seen it and ignored it. Over that year she had come to love Brooke so much she hated the thought of Lucas hurting her, or Brooke hurting Lucas. Now here they were and it wasn't the worry of hurting each other… they were just doing everything in their power to keep the other one safe.

"Hey…" Karen whispered sitting down next to Lucas. He looked so drained dazed sitting there with the girls. She wished so much that there was something that she could so for him… he wasn't ever supposed to have to feel like this.

"Hey"

"What are you guys doing?"

"They were 'reading' to me until the fell asleep" Lucas said quietly pointing to a book beside him.

"I can take them home if you want…"

"No… I'd rather have my girls here with me right now…"

"Those girls look more and more like Brooke everyday… some boys are going to be in trouble in about 15 years, they wont stand a chance… you didn't" Karen smiled looking at her son with his 2 babies. The more she thought about it the harder it was for her to believe her son, her Lucas was a father of 3 now.

"I know…the second I kissed her everything you had ever told me about not having sex was out the door, I would have done anything she said"

"You did…and you still do… and she does for you too, only now it's not because of the way the other ones looks"

"She did this for me, she's in there right now like that because I didn't want to listen when she said she didn't want a baby" Lucas sighed. There it was, Karen knew he was going to say it at some point… she had seen it in his eyes for hours.

"This isn't your fault Lucas, she wanted that baby just as much as you… you know how excited she was Lucas! Last week when I took her shopping that's all she talked about"

"That's how Brooke is though, she adapts… she never wanted kids in the first place, part of me thinks maybe there's a reason"

"I'm going to tell you a story Luke. Remember your senior year? You, and Peyton and Nathan and Haley and Brooke were all in the living room talking about kids. I think maybe one of Haley's sisters had just had a baby…" Karen whispered putting her hand on Lucas's shoulder. She could tell by the look on his face he didn't want to hear this, he was the kind to wallow and blame himself when bad things happened.

"Yea… we were talking and Peyton, Haley, Nathan and I were talking about how many kids we wanted and stuff… and Brooke said she was never having kids"

"Yea she did… but you know why she said that? Because earlier that day when she and Haley were talking in the café Brooke mentioned something about one day when she had kids and Haley laughed for 10 minutes at Brooke, and then told her the day she saw Brooke Davis with a baby was the day hell froze over. Brooke laughed but you could see it in her face. Later that night I found Brooke on the front porch crying. She couldn't understand what was so wrong with her that she couldn't have kids, that she couldn't have a family. Just because she was her… Look at her now. Its funny how between the 2 of you… the 2 kids with the most torn up, screwed over families… have made one of the best families for their kids. Then look at Nathan and Haley? They had both a mom and a dad growing up, and now they're struggling. I know Brooke and if she really hadn't wanted kids… you wouldn't be sitting here right now. She just needed someone to tell her it was ok… and it is and it will be"

"I don't know what I would do if something happened to her" Lucas sighed looking down at the floor. He just felt numb, not like crying, or yelling or anything for that matter… this was the worst he had ever felt. At least when Allie and Chloë he had had Brooke there, between the 2 of them they handled it. Now he just felt alone.

"Nothing… because she's going to be fine, and you're going to take your children home, and have the family you 2 never had growing up… ok?"

"Ok"

"Now… I am going to go take pictures of my grandson" Karen smiled deciding to leave Lucas with the girls to get some sleep.

Lucas waited until Karen was gone before he laid his head back to try and get some rest. With the girls asleep it was too quiet, and he really didn't want to talk to Dan. It was impossible to get comfortable with Allie in one arm and Chloë in the other snuggled up to his chest. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold them steady without his arms giving out… how Brooke carried them everywhere he'd never know. Luckily Chloë sneezed and woke them both up so Lucas could finally move.

"Hey guys…" Lucas whispered to the yawning little girls.

"Hi daddy" Allie smiled patting Lucas's cheek with her tiny hand… something she had obviously picked up from Brooke.

"A book!"

"Dr. Seuss… Should we read?" Lucas asked figuring it might keep everyone's minds off of Brooke. Allie and Chloë were good when it came to that. They were always laughing and smiling and saying something funny to keep him from getting too serious.

"Yeahya!"

"I do not like green eggs and ham…" Lucas started but Chloë broke in

"Me either"

"You either?"

"Pink!" Allie giggled.

"Pink eggs… seems like mommy managed to make pink eggs one time"

"Again"

"I do not like them Sam I am" Lucas started again before this time Allie broke in. They were as bad as Brooke when it came to reading, ever since they had learned to talk they had to comment on every single line that he read.

"You not Sam!"

"I'm not? I really thought I was…"

"You're daddy!" Chloë giggled

"I didn't know that… then who are you?"

"Chloë!"

"I don't think I know a Chloë" Lucas sighed shaking his head. By now both Allie and Chloë were wired, laughing and giggling at everything he said.

"I Allie!"

"Allie? Do I know an Allie?"

"Yeahya! Member?" Allie asked getting worried.

"Ohhhhhh yea… wait? I think the Chloë and Allie I knew liked to be tickled? Did they?"

"Uh huh!"

"Me firs!" Chloë squealed laughing

"Ry-a-lin tickle too!"

"Poor baby Rylan… he's going to have 4 people tickling him"

"I help him" Allie offered once she had stopped laughing long enough to get her words out.

"That's nice of you Al"

"Me too!"

"You too Chlo" Lucas smiled hugging both his girls.

"Mr. Scott, I'm Dr. Prince… I was the one working on your wife"

"Girls hold on… how is she?" Lucas asked sitting the girls down so he could stand up and talk to the doctor.

"She's… alive. Mr. Scott you have to understand your wife lost a lot of blood, its touch and go right now, we have to worry about infection, more bleeding, she's got a long road ahead of her, the next 48 hours are critical"

"Is she awake? Can I see her?"

"She's kind of groggy because of the anesthesia, and pain meds, tomorrow might be better" The doctor said starting to walk off. Lucas was already pissed off as it was with these doctors… now to have them try and tell him to wait until tomorrow to see Brooke?

"She's my wife"

"I understand that but from what I can tell you have children to take care and you should rest"

"So you want me to leave her here" Lucas asked staring at the doctor like he was an idiot. There was no way in hell he was leaving Brooke here alone with these idiots! It was their fault she was in this position in the first place.

"She'll be just fine here with us"

"Right because that worked out so well last time when no one even asked her what medications she was on… where is my wife's room?"

"Mr. Scott…" The doctor started but Lucas cut him off. He was too mad to care if he sounded like an asshole.

"Where… is her room?"

"434"

"Thanks… mom can you?" Lucas asked pointing to the girls. Luckily Karen was back from her picture run.

"Sure… Girls tell daddy bye bye, we'll go home and color mommy and baby Rylan some pretty pictures"

"Pony's!"

"Anything you want" Karen smiled sending the little girls over to Lucas

"Bye girls… I love you" Lucas whispered kissing them both on the forehead and giving them each a hug. The thought of getting to go to 'Yaya's' house and play with Brandon thrilled them both so much they didn't care if they had to leave Brooke and Lucas or not.

"Love you"

Lucas walked quietly into Brooke's room. It was Dark and dreary… it made him glad she was out of it, if she was awake in this terrible room she'd just be depressed. He walked over to the chair beside her bed and sat down… she looked so frail lying there. So un-Brooke like. In fact he had never seen her like that… so tiny and weak looking. He just wanted to hold her and tell her it was all going to be ok, that she was going to be ok, and that before she knew it they were going to be home with their kids, in their house.

"Hey Broody" Brooke whispered scaring the hell out of Lucas. He hadn't expected her to be awake… much less talking.

"Hey babe, I didn't mean to wake you up, they said you were pretty out of it"

"Yea… we'll they're crack whores, besides I knew if I acted awake they'd just pump me full of crap… and then you couldn't come and tell me about our baby"

"I've got some pictures for you… want me to turn on the light?" Lucas asked pulling the Polaroid's he took earlier out of his pocket. It was amazing how much better just hearing Brooke's voice made him feel.

"Of course…"

"That's him with Allie, and then with Chloë."

"Oh god… he's already brooding and squinting…" Brooke smiled looking at the pictures of all her babies.

"Chloë thought it was funny to tickle his feet and watch him squirm and Allie kept trying to look in his mouth to see why he didn't have teeth"

"Poor kid… with 2 big sisters, he doesn't stand a chance, he's perfect though isn't he?"

"Yea he is" Lucas smiled. It was like one of those stupid cheesy moments on TV, but it was cute to see Lucas so smiley. He was always smiley with the girls, after all those were his girls and there was something about fathers and daughters… but this was his son and hearing Lucas talk about him made Brooke smile and forget that she was in pain.

"I mean how could he not be, look who his mother is"

"I thought you said you weren't that drugged"

"Ha… funny, how are the girls?" Brooke asked wishing she had been there when they got to see Rylan.

"Craving Pink eggs…"

"Wow… Hey didn't I make pink eggs once?"

"Yeah…" Lucas laughed shaking his head at her. She was smiling, but it was her strained smile, he could tell she was in pain and he hated it.

"So how long before I get out of this place… and tell the truth"

"Apparently you're a lot sicker than you're acting"

"I figured" Brooke sighed looking back at the pictures.

"You scared the hell out of me…"

"You can't get rid of me that easily…"

"Are you in any pain?" Lucas asked knowing her answer. Her face said it all. He wished she would just let the doctors know so they could give her something so she could rest… but not Brooke, no she had to be tough, scared she was going to miss something.

"Some… but I figure pain's good right? At least I'm here to feel it"

"I can get them to give you"

"No… I don't want it to be like when I had the girls… so drugged out I couldn't see straight." Brooke whispered giving Lucas a pleading look. She didn't want to relive that. She wanted to be able to see Rylan and the girls and talk to them… and then actually remember what she had said.

"K… you need anything?"

"Umm sex on the beach?"

"The drink?" Lucas laughed knowing what was coming next. Whoever said Brooke Davis Scott had a 1-track mind… was exactly right.

"That too…did the girls leave?"

"Mom took them… they went to draw you and Rylan pictures of ponies"

"My favorite… so you think you could go all James Bond on me and get our son in here?" Brooke whispered. He could tell the pain was getting worse and she was getting tired.

"They barely let me in here"

"Right…"

"Give me 10 minutes?" Lucas smiled kissing her forehead. If she wanted the baby he'd get him for her,.

"You got it…"

When Karen and the girls got to her house, Andy and Brandon were up playing baseball on the playstation and eating popcorn. As soon as she walked in the both stopped everything they were doing and gave Karen that look. She didn't know what to say… she didn't really know enough to tell them yes or no when it came to Brooke… so she just left them without saying a word and went into the kitchen. After sitting the girls at the table with a snack and some markers and crayons Karen sat with them and doodled as they worked hard on their pictures.

"How's Brooke" Andy asked sitting down next to Karen at the table. He looked pissed but Karen wasn't really in the mood to listen to what he had to say.

"So-so"

"So were you just going to leave Brandon and I hanging like that?"

"I was going to tell you" Karen sighed not bothering to look up. She was too tired to care really what he said or did.

"What? After she was home? We care about her too Karen! We're worried too"

"I know"

"Then start acting like you know… Lucas and Brooke are your family… I get that, but you do have more family Karen… like I don't know… our son" Andy whispered so Brandon wouldn't hear from the other room.

"What are you saying Andy"

"I'm saying that if you weren't going to give Brandon your all then why the hell did you even"

"I love both my sons Andy" Karen said gritting her teeth. She couldn't believe he was actually going there!

"But the older one comes first"

"His wife's sick! She could die!"

"I know! And I understand you have to be there for him! But remember who you have at home! I love you Karen, and so does Brandon but you're hurting him… he asked me the other day why you don't treat him like Lucas? Why you don't treat him like Brooke treats him or her girls! Karen… I know you want a daughter and I know its hard having to handle all of this, but you do still have a husband and son at home who love you and who would do anything for you! You don't have to keep it all to yourself" Andy yelled trying to get his point across. He didn't know what else to do. Lately Karen had been so distant he wasn't sure she was even listening to him.

"Andy… I'm sorry; it's not just Lucas. Brooke's like my child too… and I'm scared of loosing her"

"I know… I know"

Lucas walked quietly in the nursery with all the screaming babies. What kind of hospital was this? Then again it was Tree Hill… He wasn't exactly sure how to do this. With Allie and Chloë he had never been aloud to even touch them without permission… much less somehow manage to get them to Brooke's room. But since Rylan was healthy, and it wasn't like he was hooked up to any tubes or anything… Lucas didn't see why it would be a problem. After making his way past all of the screaming babies Lucas finally found Rylan. He seemed to be the only one who wasn't crying… just laying there staring up at the ceiling. After finally tracking down and basically flirting with a nurse he finally made it out with Rylan. Brooke would be proud, that was if he could ever get Rylan back to the room without someone stopping him.

"Hey man, we made it" Lucas whispered to Rylan as they walked into Brooke's room. Poor Brooke looked totally dazed.

"10 minutes?"

"Sorry… All those damn nurses wanted a piece of me…"

"Did you flirt your way out of there with that baby! Lucas Scott! I have never been prouder" Brooke giggled winking at him.

"I told you us men could hold our own"

"There's my baby boy… Hi buddy! Long time no see…" Brooke whispered to the baby. He was even cuter than she remembered with his blue eyes and blonde hair.

"You want him?"

"You better, that damn nurse just came in here with god only knows what and have it too me, I might drop him or something… he looks like you"

"Are you lying?" Lucas laughed looking down at the little baby who obviously was all Brooke except for the hair and eyes.

"A little…"

"See man, first rule about women, they lie to get whatever they want, then they suck up"

"Don't corrupt my baby into that evil guy thinking yet! Rylan don't listen! It's a trick, girls never lie and you should always listen to us… always" Brooke whispered playing with the babies little fingers. She could feel the drugs starting to work and it was enough to make her want to cry. She'd probably be totally out of it before long.

"You're right… poor dude has no hope living with all you women"

"He's so quiet… he may have gotten my good looks, but he got your blonde hair, blue eyes and personality, some girl is going to rock his world one day…"

"Not this…" Lucas sighed not wanting to think about any of his babies growing up. Especially Allie and Chloë. The thought of his girls dating gave him chills up his spine…

"Don't worry… he has too big sisters to beat the little slut bag up! And then I'll kill her if she hurts my baby… I'm starting to see why your mom kinda hated me at first, I hate the girl he marries and he's not even 12 hours old yet"

"Its ok… I hate Allie and Chloë's future husbands already too… We should just keep all 3 of them locked in the house until they're like…"

"40?" Brooke asked figuring by then they should look old enough to keep the creeps away.

"Works for me…"

"Rylan… stop squinting buddy! Ok that's it… you've been around you're daddy wayyyy too much, next comes the brooding, then head scratching thing and wow…" Brooke giggled feeling the room start to spin.

"Feeling the medicine?"

"I CANT fly right?"

"No…" Lucas laughed

"Ok… just double checking before I stood up and tried"

"I'm going to tell you what I told your sisters after they were born… something you always need to remember, and I'll remind you of this everyday"

"Father son advice" Brooke sighed rolling her eyes at him. He was such a guy.

"Your mother is crazy"

"You're going to die for that, you're lucky I can't get up!"

"We did good babe"

"What are you talking about? We always do good?" Brooke smiled before finally giving into the drugs and closing her eyes.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38! YAY! So far I actually have through 42 written... I just havent been able to post them! haha so I'll post them like every 3 or 4 days... anyways! Thanks sooo much for the reviews! Enjoy this chapter!

Karen rushed around the kitchen with Peyton and Haley's help. It was Easter, and even better than that Brooke and Rylan were coming home today… after a few small set backs Brooke finally pulled through just like they all knew she would, so Karen felt like this Easter needed to be especially happy and fun. Everyone needed it to be. But nothing was going as planned. Lucas, Jake and Nathan were all 3 asleep on the couch in the living room… being no help what so ever. Lucas was worn out from spending all his time at the hospital with Brooke and the baby, Jake was tired from having a new baby in the house, and Nathan… well anyone living with Haley and James would be worn out. Then there were Peyton and Haley… Peyton was so tired she couldn't see straight, and Haley refused to put James down, worried he was going to hurt himself with something in the kitchen… so this left Karen basically doing all the cooking herself. And she was cooking for A LOT of people. Haley, Nathan, James, Peyton, Jake, Jenny, Herself, Andy, Brandon, Whitey, Deb… who would probably bring Dan and anyone else who decided to show up. The only people that she knew weren't going to be there were Brooke, Lucas and the kids since neither Rylan nor Brooke needed to be around all the germs.

"Lucas… its 10:00… LUCAS" Karen yelled into the den to wake Lucas up. He was sprawled across the couch with a pillow over his eyes and his feet hanging off the edge.

"What? I'm up…"

"10:00… Brooke?"

"Right…" Lucas sighed closing his eyes again. He was too tired to get up, once he was up there wasn't going to be any good sleep for months…

"Now?"

"I'm going… where are the girls?"

"Over there" Karen smiled patting Lucas's red cheeks and pointing to the corner of the room where Chloë and Allie were trying to strip out of their green Easter suites.

"Mom… what the hell did you dress my children in?"

"Easter Suites"

"Brooke is going to kill you" Lucas laughed seeing Allie and Chloë try and walk in them. They had probably only worn real pants 10 times in their life, and that was when it was really cold and tights wouldn't cut it.

"Why?"

"You dressed her girls in pants mom! You know how Brooke feels about the girls wearing pants… and they are dressed exactly the same! In green… I might as well not go get her because she's going to have a heart attack seeing them like that… buns!" Lucas asked seeing them little buns on the top of their heads. Brooke was going to loose it if she saw them like that! Especially today when she hadn't seen them in days.

"Lucas… they are jump suites, and their hair is out of their eyes, and green is eastery"

"Mom… I know you have a zillion pictures of me in these kinds of things… Even Haley too but Brooke wants them in short little frilly dresses with their hair down"

"She is going to turn them into 2 year old sluts" Karen laughed. It had been nice the past couple days being able to dress the girls… get them away from their usual dresses with the frilly underwear showing they were so short, and to have their long brown hair out of their eyes… she had even taken away their pacy's.

"As long as she's the one to do it… I think she had some dresses for them in the car"

"Suite yourself… but they like what they're wearing, don't you girls?"

"Nowa" Allie whined glaring at Karen

"I cant walks!"

"See… and it doesn't matter what they like today… or what anyone likes but Brooke, ok? She is REALLY emotional, just don't have anything to upset her… ok?"

"Ok… ok… you better go get them dressed or you're going to be late" Karen sighed shaking her head. It was pointless to even try to get those girls to turn out normal. With Brooke as their mother they were of course going to be girly and prissy, and with Lucas as their dad… they were going to be sweet, but spoiled as hell.

"I wish Nathan had cared that much when I had James… poor guy didn't know about hormones, he probably thought I was going to kill him in his sleep, he wouldn't let me around James for 2 days because he thought my craziness was going to spread" Haley laughed shooting Nathan a look.

"Yea… I don't think Jake really knew what to think… here's it's been 2 weeks and I still have my moments where I think I might just kill him, like the other day when he had Anna in a dress…"

"No dresses?" Karen asked liking the sound of that. Peyton seemed more together with Anna than anyone had imagined. She was of course tired and still a little emotional but she seemed to know what she was doing.

"No dresses… I think Allie and Chloë wear enough dresses for everyone, No Pink either… its too cliché, I did get her this little onesie that says Fall Out Baby on it"

"Nathan's already got James in the sports wear…Nike, sports jerseys and arm bands…"

"You need a girl Haley" Peyton laughed looking at Haley holding James. He was such a boy with his little Jordan 23 jersey on and his hair spiked up at the front.

"Nope… I need a cleaner house, more time to spend with James and Nathan and a money tree would be nice too… maybe when James is 5 or so… and in school"

"I just can't wait to see how Brooke and Lucas are going to do it when 3 kids… work and everything else they have going on at one time or another"

"It should be interesting" Karen sighed

Brooke sat in bed looking in the mirror. This really sucked… she looked like crap and she had to see everyone like this. At least being here this long had had 1 benefit, she'd lost 10 pounds… of course they kept telling her that wasn't good but either way she fit into her jeans and her sweater which was comforting. And her toe nails looked good… now that she could reach her toes again she gave them an awesome pedicure. Her hair wasn't too bad either, and other than the circles under her eyes and he pale lips her face was clear. She added some concealer under her eyes and some lip-gloss to finish off her make up. It wasn't too bad for someone who had almost died last week. And it wasn't like anyone was going to care what she looked like… but it was fun to get dressed up and look good again… well at least good enough. Just as she was finishing up hooking the strap on her favorite wedges (Which she wasn't supposed to be wearing) there was a knock at the door and a nurse came in. Her name was Emily and she was probably 40… She had been Brooke's nurse a few times since she had been there, and she didn't seem to really like her, but Brooke didn't care…no one here had to like her… they just had to keep her well.

"Mrs. Scott… Are you ready for the baby?" Emily asked flipping off Brooke's TV. People in this place were so rude, then again it was Tree Hill. They wouldn't even let her keep Rylan in her room after 10:00. Last night she had been laying with him playing with his little fingers and they had come in and taken him like kidnappers.

"Yea… actually… can I walk down and get him? I've been stuck in her forever and I can go ahead and pack up all his stuff while I'm down there, then when Luke gets here with my girls we can get out of this place"

"We usually don't"

"You usually don't almost kill people having babies either…" Brooke whispered knowing that would do it. That's how she had gotten her way with everything here…

"I'll have to walk with you"

"Works for me"

"How old are your other children?" Emily asked once they were out of the room. Of course Brooke pulled out her wallet and flashed her pictures of Allie and Chloë.

"Just Allie and Chloë, they're 2"

"Wow… those 3 are close in age"

"They weren't exactly planned that way… but hey, that's what makes it fun right?" Brooke asked. She wasn't going to let that woman win… of course this was going to be hard… juggling 3 children… especially in 2 weeks when Lucas went to play offs.

"I don't know, I don't have any… Maiden name Davis right?"

"Yea"

"I went to school with your mom and dad… I remember when they had you" Emily smiled like that was a good memory. Brooke could only imagine what it was like when she was born… 1 because there were no pictures, and plus this was her parents they were talking about.

"I'm sure they were in mourning"

"I talked to you're mom your senior year… I believe they were living in California? You were still here"

"Yea" Brooke sighed. This was a fun conversation. Talking about her parents and her childhood.

"She said you were in love with a Scott boy… She didn't think you'd marry him though, not enough money"

"That's the difference between me and my mom I guess… She married dad for his money, I married Lucas for his looks… kidding. I married him because I love him"

"Ok… can you handle it yourself from here?" Emily asked hearing Brooke's frustration with the subject.

"Yea…"

"You're going to have to walk through the NICU to get to him, the main entrance is blocked off due to a security breech, wash your hands, wear a gown while in there, anyone asks tell them I Oked it"

"Thanks"

After finally getting the girls dressed in their pink and purple butterfly dresses Brooke had picked out, and pulled their hair out of the terrible ponytails Karen had put them in, Lucas took a minute to explain to them how Brooke was coming home and how they needed to give her lots of hugs and all the pictures they had made for her. They were both way too excited to listen… they hadn't seen her in almost a week since visitors had to be 13 and older. They had gotten to see Rylan everyday… but neither of them understood that he was coming home with them. Allie kept asking to go to Rylan's house to see him, and Chloë just wanted to know why his bed was 'midable" (Invisible). It was going to be major shock for everyone having him home, but Lucas was really excited. Allie and Chloë would get used to him at some point… he hoped and things would get back to normal… somewhat in a few weeks.

"Ok… you guys ready to bring mommy home?" Lucas asked sitting them both on the kitchen counter to give their hair another shot. They were so little compared to James who was sitting beside them playing with Haley's hair.

"Yeahya!"

"And Rylan?"

"He come play?" Allie asked excitedly.

"Sure… we'll go with that…"

"I look pretty?"

"So pretty… you too Allie" Lucas smiled kissing them both on the forehead.

"I no like pants"

"Yea… yaya doesn't know how to dress little girls" Lucas whispered to the girls pointing over to Karen.

"You do!"

"I do… but we'll see if Peyton can work on your hair really quick"

"Sorry… I don't do the hair thing… Brooke always did my hair, and she is going to do Anna's too" Peyton laughed looking at Allie and Chloë's tangled hair

"Hales?"

"Luke… I have a 2 year old son… when would I have time to work on my hair abilities?"

"Mom?" Lucas asked knowing her answer would be the same… not because she couldn't do hair, just because she was mad that Lucas had taken down what she had done in the first place.

"I'm with Haley"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You bus it daddy" Allie laughed

"I brush it…"

"Just let Brooke do it when you get there… I know she is dying without those 2 and she'll probably be thrilled to get her hands on them"

"Right… ok then we're gone" Lucas said taking a girl in each arm.

"Bye… I'll drop by later with the food and presents"

"Us too" Peyton and Haley both said as Lucas left. As soon as he was gone all 3 of them started laughing.

"He's such a dad"

"My dad could never do my hair either… after my mom died I went to school with screwed up hair for a year until Brooke couldn't take it anymore and did it herself"

"I love how they're so after school special… only with a lot of sex and stuff. They're like a bad porno" Haley laughed then stopped seeing the look on Karen's face.

"No more chit chat you two… cook"

"Yea… I cant do that either"

As soon as Emily started to walk off Brooke make her way to the scrub room. Just being in there made her feel sick… The whole place was so sad and depressing, plus the gowns were hideous! But she guessed people in there didn't really care what they had to put on, she hadn't… After she finished washing her hands and put on a gown she pushed open the double doors and made her way through the room. It was quiet, only the sounds of machines and buzzers going off. It was pretty sad that it was Easter and all of those babies were there alone, while the rest of their families were probably off having Easter together.

"Excuse me, are you a nurse? His chest is twitching" A woman asked tapping Brooke's side as she walked by. The poor woman looked so frazzled and drained… way worse than Brooke, then Brooke couldn't blame her… she must be going through hell if she were here.

"No… and it looks like he has the hiccups… see?" Brooke whispered pointing to the baby's chest. Brooke almost laughed at the thought that she knew what she was talking about for once. When Allie and Chloë had been in the NICU everything they did scared her…but this baby looked so much sicker than Allie and Chloë ever had.

"Everything he does scares me"

"Yea… Allie and Chloë used to get them all the time and it would scare the hell out of me"

"So… which ones yours?" The woman asked wiping her eyes. Brooke hated to say that Rylan was in the newborn nursery… she had hated all the other women who had told her than when she had had the girls…

"Rylan…He's um… in the other room"

"You're lucky, this place is terrible"

"I know…" Brooke sighed sitting down beside the poor woman. She sounded like she hadn't talked to anyone in a while and seemed excited to be talking to Brooke.

"All friends talk about how they know, and they don't, they have no idea what its like to have a baby in here…"

"I do… hell I had 2 in here at the same time"

"I'm sorry" The woman whispered not taking her eyes off her baby. Brooke felt so bad for her… she had that bad feeling in her chest.

"They're fine now… a little smaller than most kids their age, but I think that's genetics"

"What was wrong with them?"

"Early…" Brooke smiled not saying anything more. She didn't think that poor woman wanted to hear her whole dramatic story.

"Matthew was 2 days late, I figured he'd be ok"

"2 days late? Wow, I can't imagine, Rylan was still 2 weeks early and I don't think I could have taken anymore"

"You look too young to have 3…" The woman laughed

"I am" Brooke smiled not lying.

"My husband and I wanted to start our careers first, so we figured we'd wait and try when we were about 30, then after 4 miscarriages I finally got pregnant, He was fine until my husband held him, then he turned blue… there's a hole in his heart"

"I'm so sorry"

"Yea, he's having another surgery next week. He'll be 4 months old" The woman smiled. Brooke couldn't believe it. He had been in there for 4 months! That was crazy.

"4 months?"

"Yea…My husband is up in Maine having Easter dinner with his sister, she just got married and he hasn't seen her in a while, I didn't want to leave Matt"

"Of course" Brooke whispered.

"Mrs. Scott… Rylan's all ready"

"Thanks…"

"Go ahead… Thanks for stopping though, there aren't a lot of people around here" The woman smiled sadly. Brooke felt so bad for leaving but she hated to stay and annoy the woman too.

"I know what you mean, hey… if you ever want to talk… or just need some company… just call… Here's my husband's card, my cell's on the back"

In the nursery one of the nurses was dressing Rylan in a yellowish shirt. After seeing that Brooke was sure there wasn't a more terrible color on the planet… luckily she had come pre-pared with her own clothes the girls had helped her pick out a few weeks ago.

"Hi buddy… you ready to go home and see everyone?" Brooke asked taking her baby from the woman. He was so cute with his blonde hair and blue eyes. He wasn't like most blonde babies who didn't have any hair… Rylan had a head full of blonde hair, and those beautiful blue eyes that took your breath away. You could see more and more Lucas in him everyday, no matter how much Haley and Peyton joked that he was Felix's.

"He cried all night"

"He just wanted his mommy…"

"You're taking home a 7 pound baby" The nurse smiled like that was big. He looked so small to her, especially compared to the baby girl beside him.

"That's ok… he'll grow into the pimp hat I got him"

"That's a first, is everyone excited to see him"

"Yes… It apparently took Lucas 2 hours to explain why we couldn't bring him to Easter Brunch" Brooke laughed trying to hurry the conversation up. She wanted to get him back to the room before Lucas got there with the girls so she could change him into a better outfit.

"You and Lucas's parents must be dying"

"Well… Lucas's mom is, mine don't know and his dad… Dan Scott"

"Right…" The woman smiled. Brooke needed to say no more. She kept forgetting this was Tree Hill and everyone knew the story… and everything about her and Lucas.

"But that's ok… his 2 big sisters are going to wear him out today… plus I'm sure everyone will stop by"

"Well he's all ready for you… and here's a bag of his stuff"

"Jeez Rylan… did you get enough loot?" Brooke asked the baby who was already asleep in her arms.

"More than most… good luck"

"Thanks, alright dude… lets go wait for daddy and your sisters"

Before going up to Brooke's room Lucas stood in the parking lot giving Allie and Chloë's hair one last shot. Brooke always made it look so good, it was always so smooth and silky… right now it was stringy and tangled and whenever he tried to brush it they cried. Today was going to be a long day… between trying to get everything ready at home, and people stopping by, and Allie and Chloë who would probably be craving attention… long day didn't even begin to cover it. After giving up on their hair and taking a girl in each arm carried them upstairs to Brooke's room. Brooke was laying back on the bed with Rylan watching The Princess Bride and eating jello.

"Mommy!" Both girls shrieked seeing Brooke.

"My girls! My Husband! Its about time you came to jail break me" Brooke laughed sitting up to give Lucas a kiss and hand him Rylan so she could help the girls onto the bed with her.

"I miss you!"

"I missed you guys too! SOOOO much! Hugs! Kisses"

"We gotted a bruh-der" Chloë whispered in Brooke's ear.

"I know… who do you think gave him to you?"

"Easer Bunny" Allie laughed giving Brooke that 'duh' look. Karen had definitely done some damage while they had been staying with her

"Easter Bunny my ass… Who told you that?"

"Yaya"

"Remind me to kill her later… Babies come from sex, not the Easter Bunny… although I did have a bunny Halloween costume one time that" Brooke giggled until Lucas gave her that look.

"Brooke" Lucas laughed

"Sorry… look at you guys… you look so pretty…"

"Not hair" Allie whined showing Brooke her hair

"I see that… Lucas, what have you been doing to our girls hair?"

"Trying to brush it"

"Daddy's aren't good at hair… it's a good thing Rylan wont have long hair, come here…" Brooke said taking a hairbrush from her band and running it under the faucet.

"How did you do that?"

"You wet the hair brush…I missed you" Brooke smiled hugging Lucas

"I was going to come last night but I ended up falling asleep on the couch with the girls"

"It's ok… Rylan and I watched Nip Tuck, didn't we dude?"

"Him too?" Lucas sighed hugging her with his free hand

"He had to see his name sake…God, I missed you girls soooooo much! Did you have fun at Yaya's?" Brooke asked heading back over to the bed to sit with the girls

"I no like pants"

"Lucas"

"Yaya decided they needed Easter suites" Lucas sighed shaking his head.

"Thank you for changing them… ohh and yea… from now on you change Rylan's diaper, he can pee on you"

"Nice" Lucas laughed

"Not nice… I swear he was laughing as he did it, come here, your such a guy already… your lucky you're so cute… so what did you end up telling them about why we weren't coming"

"You're very hormonal"

"Really now…" Brooke asked kissing Lucas. She had missed that too.

"Well it worked…"

"Lucas, honey, Broody…"

"What…" Lucas sighed putting his forehead against hers. She was using her wanty needy voice.

"Can we go by Bojangles on the way home?"

"Bojangles?"

"Yes… I'm starving for Bojangles… and a Martini but I'll be good and not drink that for Rylan's sake…" Brooke whined throwing in the martini thing to make him feel compelled to please her.

"Bojangles it is"


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39! YAY! So I cant exactly remember for the life of me what happens in this chapter... hahaha I think I wrote this one right before the Chophia split, and then I was in denial and didnt write for like 2 weeks... Anyways... hahaha Enjoy! Thanks sooo much for all the reviews! For those of you who send me fabulous e-mails... THANK YOU! I dont ge around to checking my e-mail as much as I should lately... bad bad me... but I am going to check right now!

"We're so cool in our convertible with 3 car seats in the back… I mean seriously… when I was in high school I dreamed of having a corvette with a backseat full of car seats" Brooke sighed propping her feet up on dashboard as they drove.

"Sure you did"

"Ok… change car seats to Kegs and its basically right"

"That's more like it" Lucas laughed pulling into the neighborhood. Brooke was especially hyper for someone who had just been through all she had. In fact she couldn't sit steal. Every 2 seconds she was looking in the back seat to check on Rylan or the girls.

"And a pimp in the front seat… oh! And… Felix under the car"

"You don't think we should get a bigger car?"

"Lucas… do you remember the breakdown I had when we had to get rid of my 2 seater?" Brooke asked giving him her death glare. He was INSANE if he thought she was getting rid of her car… or any of their cars for that matter. She was way too attached to all of them… especially her Lexus and his red corvette. All of their cars were either convertibles or Tee tops since she adamantly refused to get a normal car.

"Yea…"

"Ok… If I had to get like a normal car… or god forbid an SUV or a van… It just might be me under the car instead of Felix, besides we already have 3 cars"

"Point taken…" Lucas sighed. He was too tired to get into one of their drawn out conversations that he was never going to win.

"That's like saying I should wear like… mom clothes instead of my clothes… but if I EVER end up looking like Deb in those clothes… just take me out back and shoot me"

"Brooke… you're not even 25 yet…"

"I know… most people my age are still partying and all that fun stuff… I party… it's usually just a tea party or something like that" Brooke laughed rolling her eyes at the girls in the back seat. Who'd of thought there would come a day where Brooke Davis was turning down Keg parties for tea parties.

"You are probably the only woman out there who when her kids asked her to have a tea party with them… you called a caterer"

"I'd never had a tea party before! How was I supposed to know I was supposed to pretend to drink tea and talk to stuffed animals? Don't you know our girls are more sophisticated than that?"

"So much more, that yesterday, they told mom they wanted to have a Keg party" Lucas laughed remembering the look on Karen's face when she had heard the word Keg come out of Chloë's mouth. It had been almost as bad as the one she had gotten when Allie said sex.

"Those are my girls… no worries Rylan, we'll have you there in no time"

"We have to corrupt him too? He's still so innocent"

"He just wants you to think that until he pees on you…" Brooke whined thinking about her poor poor shirt she had had to throw out. Little Rylan was barely a week old and was already using his Penis as a weapon. That couldn't have been a good sign.

"Dude… it's a guy thing"

"Look! Haley's here! I've missed her" Brooke shrieked seeing Haley's car parked in their drive way.

"She said she was going to stop by when Nathan woke up to watch James"

"Mommy…"

"Yea?" Brooke asked turning to face Allie and Chloë who had already un-hooked their car seats.

"Do my nails?"

"Of course"

"Me too!" Chloë squealed excitedly

"After we get all the stuff in the house we'll let daddy and Rylan have some guy time and I'll do your fingers and toes"

"And Hawair"

"And Hair… but first we have to ditch Haley" Brooke whispered helping them both into the front seat with her. It was obvious how much they had missed her, and her them... she didn't want them out of her sight and neither did they…

"I don't think that's Haley's car"

"Come on guys… help daddy carry in Rylan's stuff, then we'll open the presents Ryan got you"

"He got presents?" Both girls shrieked jumping out of the car. Brooke had been bored at the hospital and bought out the gift shop… figuring the girls might like Rylan better if he got them presents.

"Just for you two!"

"I help you"

"Thank…Oh My God!" Brooke shrieked stopping dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe her eyes… either she was drugged, or the drama was getting ready to start all over again.

"Hey Brooke…"

"Keith! What are you doing here!"

"Emi- Jules and I were in town with the kids and I heard Lucas was living here… Looks like you 2 couldn't stay apart after all" Keith smiled. He hadn't expected Brooke to be there…and really hadn't expected to see her with 2 little girls by her side and a tiny baby in her arms.

"The Kids…Jules I mean Emily…! Keith…" Brooke squealed not knowing what to say first. She was as shocked has he was.

"It's a long story… Over dinner?"

"Of course!"

"And who's this?" Keith asked pointing to the sleeping baby in Brooke's arms.

"This is Rylan… Allie is the one on my left, Chloë is on the right"

"Wow"

"Lucas! LUCAS!" Brooke shrieked not able to take the excitement anymore. She couldn't wait to see the look on Lucas's face when he saw Keith!

"I've got a armfuls of stuff babe… what…"

"Hurry up! Look whose here!"

"You guys wracked up" Keith laughed. Poor Lucas had so much stuff in his arms you could barely see there was anyone carrying the stuff.

"He's just coming home today… hospital stuff… come inside! Chloë… mission time… can you go get the keys from Daddy?"

"Emily…" Keith motioned to who Brooke still thought of as Jules.

"How many Kids…"

"Just 2… 2 boys, Calvin's 6 and Justin's 4"

"This is so fabulous! Lucas is going to be so excited" Brooke smiled giving Keith another hug. She'd always liked Keith… sure he had his goomerish qualities, but without him Lucas wouldn't be the man he was today, and she couldn't imagine Lucas any differently.

"I got dem!"

"You did… Good job…Allie, your mission… go let bubbles outside"

"Bubbles?" Keith asked raiding an eyebrow at Brooke.

"The dog…"

"Right"

"Ju-I mean Emily… sorry, how's life?" Brooke asked once she had gotten them all into the house.

"Fine… looks like it's going pretty good for you too"

"I did it!" Allie squealed running back to Brooke

"Good Job…"

"Brooke… they're beautiful"

"Duh… they're Lucas and I's kids… Hey babe look whose here" Brooke said opening the door for Lucas.

"Keith…"

"Hey Luke"

"Ok… not the exact reaction I was expecting…" Brooke whispered to Allie and Chloë. Lucas didn't look all that happy… in fact he looked mad. Which wasn't a good sign since he was supposed to be happy today… like really really happy.

"Knock Knock?"

"Peyton! Look whose here!"

"Wow, Brooke you look good…Keith! Hey… I brought Anna to visit her future boyfriend…" Peyton said giving Keith a quick hug and then making her way to Brooke to see Rylan.

"Dude… if they get married… we'd be like in-laws!"

"What's wrong with him?" Peyton asked pointing to Lucas who was doing some major brooding.

"I don't know… ever since he saw Keith he's been sorta pissy looking…"

"Well let him be pissy Broody… I wanna see the baby!"

"Ok! Trade?" Brooke shrieked handing her Rylan and taking Anna. She looked just like Peyton, only totally bald.

"Hi Rylan!"

"Hi Anna"

"Look at that hair" Peyton laughed looking at Rylan's head full of hair.

"Don't worry… Anna will grow some, we'll buy her some Rogaine"

"Peyon! I gotted a bruh-der!" Allie shrieked hugging Peyton's leg

"I know! You told me 5 times today! I'm excited"

"I gotted one too!"

"Really! That I didn't know…"

Lucas watched from the couch as Brooke and Peyton shrieked and squealed over their babies. Keith was talking to him as he watched but he wasn't listening. He hadn't talked to Keith in almost 8 years. He had just run out without so much as a phone call or a word and now he was back like nothing had happened. All happy and talkative. People said Dan was a bad man… and Keith was the good one. But when Keith had left it had hurt Lucas more than Dan ever had… He didn't think he was ever going to see him again and now here he was… with Jules or Emily or whatever her name was… and 2 kids of his own. He hadn't bothered to call and say so much as "Hey… I'm alive by the way". And it pissed Lucas off.

"Daddy! Frow me" Allie giggled apparently getting bored with Brooke and Peyton's constant attention to the babies. It wasn't long before she was followed by Chloë who had the same bored look.

"Throw you? Don't you think you'll hit the fan?" Lucas asked picking her up over his head. They did this everyday…

"Nowa…in the air!"

"Ok… 1…2…3"

"Ahhhh! Again" Allie screamed and giggled.

"I've gotta do Chloë now"

"You and Brooke have come a long way from making out on my bed, in the closet, at the kitchen table…"

"We still do that" Lucas laughed finding Keith's comment funny. Karen had told him the same thing when she had first come back form New Zealand, that is until she had spent enough time with Brooke and Lucas to know they still made out… a lot.

"Clearly… 3 kids, Luke… that's amazing. I bet your mom had a fit… "

"Why would she?"

"Brooke, 3 kids… you're 25, I just know your mom… I'm guessing she gave you the 'Your're too young to have kids, be mature, ect' conversation?" Keith asked

"Not really… she was actually really happy"

"That's good…Wow, are those 2 Indentical?"

"Yea" Lucas smiled trying to be nice… but that had to be his least favorite question ever. Maybe it was because they got it so much, but the way he saw it, it didn't matter if they looked alike or not… they were 2 different people.

"They look just like Brooke, and Rylan… he's a handsome one"

"Yea"

"Lucas… I know you're upset, I know it must have been hard when I left" Keith finally said after a long pause. There it was… Lucas didn't know what to say, luckily Brooke and her great timing interrupted.

"Hey babe… You wanna feed Rylan? I'll spend some time with the girls…Peyton's gotta get home"

"Yea… hey man" Lucas smiled choosing to talk to Rylan instead of Keith.

"Look! Its Broody, and Broody Jr. Keith Calvin and Justin are asleep on my rug… is that normal?"

"Yea… they do that at home" Keith laughed looking at his 2 kids asleep on Brooke's floor.

"Right… ok then, Al, Chlo… onward chica-ritas… We've got work to do"

"Work?"

"Nails… hair… ordering dinner… that's work" Brooke smiled taking the girls by their tiny hands towards the Kitchen.

"I help"

"Luke" Keith started but the look on Lucas's face said it all.

"I don't want to talk about this right now ok?"

"Right"

Brooke listened against the doorway as Lucas fed Rylan and Keith talked on awkwardly. Lucas seemed so different than she remembered him with Keith. She had always assumed Keith was the reason Lucas was such a good father, he was why Lucas was there for everything in his kids life… and yet here he was barely speaking to him, and she couldn't for the life of her understand it.

"Brooke… Chloë wants you" Emily said dragging Brooke away from the door reluctantly.

"Yes Cho ho… yes… what do you need baby?"

"Hair" Chloë whined clinging to Brooke's legs.

"Can Emily help you? You mind?"

"No problem… its nice to be around girls"

"I know Lucas is thinking the same thing with Rylan now… Keith must be a good dad" Brooke smiled sitting down and pulling the girls into her lap.

"He is… and Lucas?"

"He's great… that man would so anything for these kids… I mean you've got dads who are in their kids lives… but not like Lucas, ya know? He's really there… when he's out of town he calls every night before they go to bed, and then in the morning… I'll tell you one thing if I were with anyone else I would not have 3 kids…" Brooke laughed hugging her girls. It was the truth… there was something about the fact that Allie, Chloë and Rylan were Lucas's kids, that made her love them that much more. The fact that they were "theirs" and that was something no one could take away from them.

"I know what you mean. With Keith I think I've learned that everyone has that certain person who balances them out, that makes them do what they couldn't with anyone else"'

"Amen to that… I mean I know if I had married someone else I wouldn't have had kids… and when think about life without my girls and now Rylan… it sucks, ya know? I mean we worked great without kids… and we probably would have been fine as a couple if we hadn't had them… but with them its just… Damn… I am emotional" Brooke laughed feeling herself get teary… what was she thinking sitting here trying to have a heart to heart like this after just having a baby?

"Don't worry about it… I was a basket case after both mine"

"I'm going to go talk to Luke… Girls… be sweet…"

"We awre sweet!" Allie giggled

"You think?"

"Yeahya…"

"If you say so… Don't make me call Super Nanny… I'll put you in the naughty chair" Brooke laughed winking at them.

"Nowa"

"Then I'll get daddy in the naughty bed…"

"EW" Emily gagged shaking her head.

"Sorry… ok… I'll be back in a sec… Gotta go save Rylan from all the Brooding"

In the den it was still the same picture. Keith babbling on aimlessly, Lucas feeding Rylan and Keith's chubby kids drooling on Brooke's carpet. That was definitely gross and made her want to call a maid ASAP. But for now there were more serious things to deal with… Lucas and his brooding. He was going to get wrinkles if he wasn't careful and Brooke wouldn't have that… He was just too hott for wrinkles.

"Hi Broody…" Brooke smiled plopping down beside him and kissing him. That definitely made him smile.

"Cheery"

"Rylan… You're spoiled already, Luke can you go pick up the Pizza?"

"I'll do it" Keith offered just like Brooke knew he would. This way she could get him out of the house long enough to talk some since into her hott but stubborn husband

"You sure?"

"Yea… I'll be back… boys come on. Pizza"

"Alright" Both boys whined getting up from the carpet. Brooke could swear she saw drool stains.

"So"

"So"

"What's with the silent treatment?" Brooke finally asked seeing that she was going to be the one to have to initiate the conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when I met you, you were closer to Keith than anyone… now you wont even look at him, you gave Dan a better look that what I just saw"

"Brooke… you know what he did, he's no better than Dan" Lucas whispered leaning his head back on the couch.

"Lucas… we both know that's not true, Dan left and didn't give a damn about you… Maybe Keith cared too much… so much that when everything that happened happened… I'm just saying it has probably been hard on him too"

"I'd be different if he's been off somewhere drinking himself to death… but Brooke he's been happy… he's had a life and he never called. Not to say he was ok, or that he was alive… nothing"

"I know… but Luke, he is back now, and he's trying really hard. I'm just saying maybe you should too" Brooke smiled kissing him on the cheek. That always seemed to make things go over better.

"Aren't I usually the one giving this advice to you?"

"Ugh… you're right… This means I might have been listening to you all these years… that's scary"

"Really scary"

"Finally… peace" Brooke giggled after a long pause, laying her head on Lucas's shoulder. It was so quiet and nice… plus, she was in her old jeans so that made everything better too.

"Where are the girls?"

"Emily is doing their hair"

"Didn't Allie and Chloë pretty much scream bloody murder when we brought them home" Lucas asked looking down at Rylan who was sleeping.

"Yep… but they're girls and they take after me… high maintenance and all… He's a boy… eat, sleep and brood, lord help him… poor kid"

"We better enjoy this now"

"I know… it wont last" Brooke giggled stealing the baby from Lucas.

"I give it 2 hours"

"I'm bored"

"How can you be bored?" Lucas asked not believing what he was hearing… Only Brooke would be bored after bringing a baby home from the hospital.

"I don't know… I wanna do something, I've done nothing but lay around lately… lets… Video tape the kids being really bad and have Super Nanny come help us" Brooke shrieked. She had watched way too much Super nanny in the hospital for her own good.

"But our kids aren't really bad…"

"She doesn't have to know that"

"I think the whispering for the kids to bad would tip her off" Lucas laughed shaking his head at her craziness.

"Then she'd have to send us to the Naughty bed… maybe hand cuff us to it" Brooke giggled kissing him.

"Most women can't think about sex for like weeks after having a baby"

"I'm not most women… Oh! Lets umm get the cats drunk"

"Brooke…" Lucas laughed harder this time.

"Fine… be that way deprive me of my fun… We have 3 children now, we may not get to have much more fun in our lives…"

"Rylan… I cant wait until you're in your terrible 2's so I can remind mommy of the day she was bored" Lucas sighed putting his arm around Brooke.

"I've got it! Lets wash all our white clothes with a red sock! See if they really turn pink"

"Do you even know how to work the washing machine?"

"Yes! Sorta… Maybe I should go do my Carmen Elektra Fit to Strip DVDs… You know the girls and I were doing those about 3 weeks ago and they are getting really good at it… next DVD is lap dances" Brooke smiled raising her eyebrow at him.

"My little Strippers… I'm so proud"

"I thought you would be, actually… lets just lay here…enjoy the peace, it wont last"


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40! YAY! I like this one

Ok… so this chapter is a little different than my other ones. Lucas is away in Cleveland for a few of his play off games and Brooke's home with the kids. This WHOLE chapter is about Brooke and what she is doing while Lucas is away. Then Chapter 41 will be the same time frame… only we'll get to see what Lucas was doing in Cleveland while Brooke was home with the kids. Best part about this chapter? Bevin's in it! It also starts off where it ends… if you don't understand you will once you read the whole chapter… so don't think you've missed something just because you don't understand the beginning.

Brooke laid on the couch with Allie, Chloë, Rylan and Bevin… just staring around her at the mess. How had she let this place get like this? How had she let any of this happen…Her house looked this bad and she still had 5 days until Lucas came home…at this rate she might not have any children left… She had to admit though, it had been a blast. Even with the crazy women coming to yell at her about her parenting skills, and Tim's posse destroying her house. If she could handle that, she could handle anything that happened in the next couple days.

"So…how many more of these brownies should we eat before we pop?" Bevin asked glaring at the huge pan of brownies then looking over at Brooke who was holding Rylan and doing the same thing.

"God… don't say the word brownie ever again… cake sounds good"

"No, I saw Tim in the pantry. I think he was peeing in your cake mix…"

"Ew!" Brooke giggled throwing her brownie at Bevin. It wasn't like the place could get any messier. Even Allie and Chloë were covered in Chocolate and god only knew what else. Poor Rylan was the only descent looking one, and that was because Brooke hadn't put him down all night.

"Definitely funner than any other party we had in high school"

"Definitely, then why do I feel so guilty?"

_**48 hours earlier**_

Brooke helped Lucas throw the rest of his crap into the back of Mike's car. She couldn't understand why he was riding with him to the airport in the first place. Especially since he had his skank posse with him and would probably run them off the road, while he tried to have a 3-some and drive at the same time. But she wasn't going to say anything. This was supposed to be fun… and if riding with Mike was fun for Lucas, then she wasn't going to say anything.

"Ok… You're sure you can't come?" Lucas asked wrapping his arms around her hips and kissing her. Why did he have to ask her that? She wanted to go with him so bad. She hated the thought of all those bitch whore cheerleaders hanging all over him, flirting and throwing themselves at him. That was her job!

"Luke… and drag 3 children that far? It would take the fun out of it for both of us"

"How is spending a week without you supposed to be fun?"

"Ditto…We'll be ok… you can go to bars, drink… party…be crazy and not have to worry about kids… ok better idea, you stay here and I'll go play basketball" Brooke giggled putting her forehead against his. Poor guys was going to be so lost. She loved Lucas Scott dearly, but she wasn't sure he had ever been to a bar or party without her.

"Come on you 2! A couple more minutes like that and your going to have another one to take care of"

"Slap him for me when you get in the car"

"Will do…" Lucas laughed giving her one last kiss before letting go.

"Have fun! Don't worry about us… Love you!"

"Love you too… call"

Call Brooke thought to herself… calling Lucas was fun. Calling Bevin was funner. She hadn't seen her in forever! Mostly because Bevin was the only one of Brooke's close friends who wasn't married with kids. She had somehow managed to escape the Tree Hill curse and was living life exactly like she had in high school. But Brooke really missed Bevin, and the girls LOVED her, and Bevin hadn't even seen Rylan yet. So what better time to call Bevin for a sleepoverish thing.

"Hey ho" Brooke said once Bevin answered.

"Whore! Is that you?"

"Of course!"

"Oh My God! I haven't talked to you in like… a long time!" Bevin shrieked into Brooke's ear. It was so good to hear her voice! And good to know that Brooke wasn't the only one who got excited on the phone. Peyton and Haley were always so boring and dull on the phone…

"I know! So here's the deal… my husband dearest is out of town for the week… and I'm home alone with"

"Home alone? Like in high school! We can throw a killer party!"

"Let me finish… home alone with 3 kids…" Brooke laughed looking over at Allie and Chloë who were hanging upside down from the couch.

"Like I said! Killer party!"

"Tea party maybe"

"Can we spike the tea?" Bevin asked hopefully. All that Brooke could think was it was a good thing she and Bevin had never babysat when they were teenagers like Peyton and Haley had. Brooke was lucky her own kids were so… normal as it was.

"We can spike our tea…"

"Brooke Davis…Scott! I'm so there!"

"YAY! This is going to be fabulous! We haven't done this in forever!" Brooke shrieked. She was really really excited! They could spend the week talking about normal things… like guys and the mall and clothes! Of course her babies were there, but that was ok…they were well enough behaved. It was always Haley, Peyton, and Erica's kids who got on her nerves.

"Isn't Lucas going to be pissed?"

"Why would he be pissed?"

"You… drinking" Bevin said in a duh tone.

"No one says I have to drink, and besides… even if I did for some reason, I'm in the clear. They had to put Rylan on this special formula and so as much as that sucks… they didn't have a choice, poor little guy can't hold his milk. Anyway… like I said I'm in the clear… but"

"But?"

"Being in the clear doesn't mean I'll drink… We do have 3 kids to watch, so we can't be but so crazy" Brooke sighed. Who was she kidding… she was going to be a nervous wreck. She had just now gotten to the point where she didn't jump at Rylan's every move and worry every second. This week she just had to take it hour by hour and hope that everything would go ok

"We could always just lock the kids in a bedroom"

"Bevin! They're not dogs!"

"Isn't that what your parents used to do to you?" Bevin asked like it was ok to actually lock children in a bedroom.

"Exactly!"

"I'm kidding… Brooke! I can be calm"

"You're sure?" Brooke asked. She was willing to give Bevin the benefit of the doubt. After all she was 25… she had to have matured some… right?

"Sure… sure… ok I'll go shopping for the stuff and be over in a few hours! This is going to be so fabulous!"

"Stuff? Bevin… What stuff? Hello? Oh well…"

After hanging up with Bevin Brooke decided to at least try and get the girls and Rylan going. After she put Rylan down for a nap she played dress-up with the girls and a very soapy version of Barbies. After they got tired of that, they just jumped on the bed until Rylan finally had to be fed. That's when the trouble started. As it turns out… Rylan sleeping while Brooke played with the girls… not a bad thing. But the girls alone while Brooke played with and red Rylan. Bad thing…

"Chloë! Baby! Get off the counter! What are you doing?" Brooke shrieked walking into the kitchen to find Chloë standing on the counter. Talk about your worst nightmare.

"Getting cookies"

"Come here… you're going to break your neck, here. Where's your sister?"

"Cooking da pepsi" Chloë giggled pointing to Allie on the other side of the kitchen. Sitting on the counter in front of what looked like a disaster zone.

"What? Allie!" Brooke sighed pulling a very sticky Allie off the counter.

"Hi Mommy!"

"Hi Allie…"

"It plodded" Allie whispered pointing to the out of commission microwave. This right here was enough to bring tears to Brooke's eyes. How was she going to do this for a whole week? They were going to kill themselves…

"It exploded? I see that…lets not cook pepsi anymore"

"Can I cook spite?"

"Lets not cook anything… What else have you 2 done while I was feeding your brother?" Brooke asked trying to stay as calm as possible. Her entire kitchen smelled like burnt plastic. Thank god Allie hadn't tried to cook cans.

"I talk to da phone" Chloë giggled pointing to the kitchen phone which was laying off the hook.

"Hello?"

"Brooke?"

"Karen… hey" Brooke said trying to sound as normal as possible. She hoped Karen hadn't just heard everything that went on… but she was sure she had.

"Everything ok?"

"Yea… everything's fine…"

"You're sure?" Karen asked pissing Brooke off. Couldn't she just believe her and leave it at that? Of course not…

"Yes! Karen, I can take care of my own kids. In fact things are so fine I was thinking of inviting over some of the kids from the neighborhood and their parents so the girls could play with other kids their age"

"I think that's a great idea… well look if you need anything just call ok? Our flight gets into Cleveland at 6:00"

"Great… tell Lucas good luck for us, bye" Brooke said hanging up quickly before she got into some long drawn out conversation with her.

"Mommy look!" Allie giggled pointing to Bubbles who was totally covered in Chocolate syrup, which had fallen while Chloë had been pulling stuff down looking for cookies.

"Chloë…"

"Whore? Whorette's… I'm here!" Bevin yelled from the doorway

"Bevin!" Both girls shrieked running towards the door. Tracking Chocolate syrup everywhere.

"Come here and kiss my face!"

"Thank god… I thought I was going to go crazy"

"So all the stuff is in the car, and I invited a few people over" Bevin smiled hugging Brooke. That didn't sound good. A few people for Bevin was like 100! What had Brooke been thinking… she couldn't handle 3 kids and Bevin!

"Bevin… how many is a few people?"

"Wow! Brooke look at him! He's going to be a hottie when he grows up!"

"Bevin! How many is a few" Brooke asked again trying not to freak out. Why hadn't she just gone with Lucas…

"Calm down Brooke… Just Theresa, and Charlotte! I figured we haven't seen them in a while… why not? Don't be Haley! Besides… from the looks of things… your going to need all the help you can get"

"Tell me about it…"

_**5 hours later**_

Brooke wasn't really sure how it had happened. For once Bevin had actually kept her word… and only invited Theresa and Charlotte over. So they spent a few hours talking and laughing about old times… Only they had both forgotten 1 little thing. Charlotte and Tim were doing the whole Friends with benefits thing, and so in a matter of 2 hours. The place was a full-blown keg party thanks to Tim.

"Brooke! I'm so sorry!" Bevin yelled over the noise. Brooke actually felt bad for her… she was trying so hard to get people out and show Brooke it wasn't her fault.

"Its not your fault… well technically it kind of is! Bevin!"

"I didn't think she would tell Tim!"

"Lucas is going to kill me!" Brooke yelled over the noise. Hopefully he wouldn't call… with her luck some guy would answer the phone.

"Don't worry… Brooke! Just have fun… Stop acting like Haley"

"Like Haley! Bevin! There is a keg party going on in my house! My house where I have lost my 2 year olds!"

"You still have Rylan" Bevin said pointing to the baby in Brooke's arms. Thank god for that… she hadn't put him down all night for fear something might happen to him with all these crazy people here.

"Yea! Only because I haven't put him down! There you girls are… DON'T leave mommy's side"

"I got a bawoon!" Chloë Shrieked

"Honey… that's not balloon, that's a condom"

"I gots some too!"

"Wow… a whole box of flavored condoms… what the hell. What color do you want?" Brooke asked giving up. The girls might as well have some fun… maybe the scar that this party was going to leave on them would be slightly smaller.

"Pink!"

"Wellow!"

"Its never too early to teach you guys about birth control I guess. Don't have sex until your 40 ok? Not in the shower, not in the bed, or a car or a closet or the pool or anywhere else. DON'T be like mommy and daddy" Brooke whispered kissing both the girls on the cheek and handing them their blown up condoms.

"Brooke… honey I know it might have been a while, but isn't there supposed to be a penis in that thing?" Charlotte asked walking by with Tim.

"BROOKE! COME DO SHOTS!"

"GO TO HELL Tim! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Face it Brooke… you're the hottest milf ever! Lucas would never know…" Tim grinned winking at Brooke. This was so gross.

"LEAVE BEFORE I HURT YOU"

"I'm going to go try and clear some people out?"

"Thanks Bevin" Brooke sighed shaking her head. This was even worse than the bash for Brooke Felix had thrown.

"Who the hell rings the doorbell at a party?"

"Probably the police… coming to take my children away… come on girls" Brooke yelled taking the girls hands as she headed towards the door

"I Broke The Lamp" Someone yelled just as she opened the door.

"Great"

"Brooke…" Luckily… not the police. But Brooke wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. At least the police might get the crazy's out of her house. But no… it was Marsha… she was a senior when Brooke and Lucas were freshman's… and now she was possibly the most stuck up woman in Tree Hill. Always giving Brooke had looks from her yard while she was gardening, and Brooke was well… watching her gardener garden.

"Marsha… Hi"

"Look! We goted condaloons!" Allie shrieked excitedly showing Marsha her pink blown up condom. Brooke couldn't help but laugh… little tiny Allie and that condom, which blown up was almost as big as her.

"Mommy gaved them to us"

"Are those…" Marsha started but Brooke broke in

"Inflated rubbers?"

"Yea?"

"Of course not… you heard her, they're condaloons" Brooke laughed. It did give her some satisfaction seeing the look on Marsha's face.

"BROOKE! COME ON! POOL! POOL! POOL! I WANNA SEE YOUR BOOBS BROOKE! IT'S LIKE THE PARTY OF 2005 ALL OVER AGAIN! ONLY WITHOUT LUCAS PUNCHING ME OUT! LETS HAVE SEX IN THE POOL!"

"GO SCREW YOURSELF TIM!" Brooke yelled back as loud as she could over the people

"What is going on here!"

"No sex in da pool" Chloë recited

"Woah man… only MILF's aloud, like Brooke here… I'd totally do that hott body…meow"

"TIM!"

"Karen called me, said that you were having a play date for the girls" Marsha said quietly. She looked like a deer in headlights, making her a total hypocrite. In high school she had been at every party that was ever had!

"Right…"

"You know Brooke, we were all nervous about you moving back into this community. But Karen assured us you weren't like your parents. That you loved your children, that you weren't like you were when you were a teenager."

"Did she…" Brooke sighed. Here it was…

"You see here… we teach our children morals, respect, right from wrong! We give them a loving stable environment…shield them from the bad! Because we care enough about them to do this! Maybe if you don't care enough about them to do all of this… maybe you shouldn't have them!"

"You bitch whore! First of all! I love my children more than you will EVER know, I would do anything for them in this world and I am NOT my mother. Second of all! You teach your children morals? Respect? Right from wrong? REALLY? Wow… A loving stable environment? Shield them from the bad? You are raising them to basically worship the man you abandoned my husband! Morals? How would your boys feel if I told them that their mother was the biggest slut in high school and had every STD in the book! And that man they call uncle Henry? That's the man their mommy is having an affair with! So its RIGHT to lie to your family… to live that perfect little fake life you try and pull off just because you're too scared to live the life you want? Because you're too embarrassed and scared that other people might judge you! Lucas and I may not raise our children the way YOU think is right. But we aren't lying to them about how we feel about each other or them! While you're too busy shielding your kids from the bad, we're teaching ours to take the bad as it comes… so in 15 years when your kids are all sleeping around and following in your footsteps… my kids wont be, because we never lied to them about any of it! So next time you want to judge someone… go look in the mirror, now if you'll excuse me I have to go finish blowing up Condaloons for my girls, feed my son and stop Tim from throwing up in my pool!" Brooke smiled shutting the door in Marsha's face. That was definitely the best she had felt all night.

"Whats bich ore?"

"Its worse than a slut puppy… but not as bad as a crack rabbit"

"Ohwa" Allie laughed, acting like she actually knew what Brooke was talking about.

"Come here… give me hugs"

"Why?"

"Because you don't know how thankful I am that you 2 have made it through this night so far alive…" Brooke sighed kissing both her girls and Rylan

"Brooke! Ok… so Charlotte and Tim!" Bevin shrieked

"Bevin calm down"

"They're"

"They're what" Brooke asked scared to hear the answer…

"Having sex in the bath tub"

"Nowa!" Chloë shrieked

"That's bad!" Allie whispered

"Very bad…ok hold on, Bevin… Take Rylan, and hold the girls hands so they cant leave your sight"

"Ok"

"Ok Everyone! Party's over!" Brooke yelled standing up on the coffee table.

"Brooke Davis! Ending a perfectly good party?"

"Never thought I'd see the day!" Some guy yelled Brooke had never seen before.

"See that's the thing… I'm not Brooke Davis anymore… I'm Brooke Scott and I'd really like to stay that way! So everyone go party at Tim's or something"

"BOO! BOO! I say we burn down the house! BOO! BOO!"

"Tim!"

"Sorry" Tim whispered meekly. He was such an idiot…

"Wow… that was crazy! Brooke!"

"At some point you have to choose… and as much as that sucks because you know I love a good party. I'm going to choose them every time. Besides… we can have our own party, I know that sounds very Haleyish of me but"

"No Brooke… its not. I thought just because you were married and had kids now you'd turned all Haleyish on me… but Haley would have never been able to do what you did! You blew everyone out! Haley would have just watched as all that bad stuff happened… You're still the same Brooke you always were… you know who you are, what you want and how you want it! And you don't let anything mess with that…" Bevin smiled hugging Brooke. It would have been the perfect Hallmark moment if people weren't still knocking things over and yelling.

"When did you get so smart Bev!"

"I guess it had to happen at some point right?"

"Now what…" Brooke sighed looking at the mess. At least her little speech had worked and most everyone was clearing out.

"Cleaning party?"

"I love how we still have that whole ESPN thing…but no… see, other things have changed from high school too. Now… I have a cleaning lady"

_**12 hours later**_

Brooke laid on the couch with Allie, Chloë, Rylan and Bevin… just staring around her at the mess. How had she let this place get like this? How had she let any of this happen…Her house looked this bad and she still had 5 days until Lucas came home…at this rate she might not have any children left… She had to admit though, it had been a blast. Even with the crazy women coming to yell at her about her parenting skills, and Tim's posse destroying her house. If she could handle that, she could handle anything that happened in the next couple days.

"So…how many more of these brownies should we eat before we pop?" Bevin asked glaring at the huge pan of brownies then looking over at Brooke who was holding Rylan and doing the same thing.

"God… don't say the word brownie ever again… cake sounds good"

"No, I saw Tim in the pantry. I think he was peeing in your cake mix…"

"Ew!" Brooke giggled throwing her brownie at Bevin. It wasn't like the place could get any messier. Even Allie and Chloë were covered in Chocolate and god only knew what else. Poor Rylan was the only descent looking one, and that was because Brooke hadn't put him down all night.

"Definitely funner than any other party we had in high school"

"Definitely, then why do I feel so guilty?" Brooke asked feeling the knott in her stomach.

"Because Lucas is going to have a stroke when the girls show them their room with all the condaloons laying around, but hey! We still have 5 days before Lucas gets home…"

"Bevin…"

"Tea Party…"


	41. Chapter 41

Hello my lovely reviewers! So I have some good news and some bad news! Bad news... This story is almost over! I'm gonna take it to Chapter 50 and then Sugar and Spice is so more sadly... But the good news! I've started a new one! YAY! hahahaha. This one is a college fic! Its OF COURSE Brucas! And its also Pathan/Naley. Its something kinda new and nice for me... It starts off with them all leaving for college... Brooke and Lucas ARENT together yet... that sort of thing... its kind of refreshing to write them like that... I can add a lot of fun drama and that sort of thing... and the best part... NO KIDS! hahaha I love all my stories but I am SOOO tired of writing Brucas with kids, its killing me! There's just really no idea's left in my poor brain... so this new Story... called Choas Theory BTW, is A LOT of fun. They're all 18, At college, that sort of thing... I'm REALLY excited about it, and my Beta Readers LOVE what I have of it so far! So I hope you all will check it out when I Sugar and Spice is all finished! Anyways Thank you ALL so much for the reviews and everything! Enjoy this chapter!

Ohh! And remember you guys, this chapter is pretty much all about Lucas and what he was doing while Brooke was partying with Bevin! hahaha

Lucas got treated like a celebrity in the ER. He was taken back to a room quickly and seen by a doctor in minutes. Then X-rays, more doctors and finally… the wait. He had tried to call Brooke but there was still no answer. It was pretty late there and hopefully she was getting some sleep. Finally the doctor came back in carrying Lucas's x-rays. The look on his face said everything…

"Well Mr. Scott…you've got a pretty good tear there…" The doctor said moving Lucas shoulder back and forth. It hurt so much more than it had after the car accident. There was so much pain it was almost numb, if that was even possible.

"How long before I can play again"

"Mr. Scott…"

"That bad?" Lucas sighed. His face said everything.

"Not now… but it might be if you keep playing"

"How bad"

"We can do surgery now… repair it… you could play light street ball... Or you continue to play… hurt it worse, and worst case… lose the use of your shoulder. Not only would that take away basketball… you got kids right Scott?" The doctor asked, using the kids to get his point across.

"Yea… 3"

"Imagine never holding them again"

_**48 hours earlier**_

Lucas listened to Brooke's whining as she helped him throw everything into the back of Mike's car. He wasn't sure why he was riding with Mike. It had all made since last night… the whole save gas… more company. Then he had also thought that it was just going to be him and Mike. No one had told him that his women were coming too. It just made him wish that much more that Brooke was coming with him. He had never traveled without her… even last year she had taken the girls and watched him play in most of the play off games. He could tell she wanted to come too… why else would she… Brooke be helping him pack a car?

"Ok… You're sure you can't come?" Lucas asked wrapping his arms around her hips and kissing her. Her lips were so soft, and she was so tiny again he could have wrapped his arms around her twice. Why was this so hard? He had gone places without her before.

"Luke… and drag 3 children that far? It would take the fun out of it for both of us"

"How is spending a week without you supposed to be fun?"

"Ditto…We'll be ok… you can go to bars, drink… party…be crazy and not have to worry about kids… ok better idea, you stay here and I'll go play basketball" Brooke giggled putting her forehead against his. Like he was actually going to party without her. How was that fun? Sure he could go get drinks with the guys… but none of them were really… loyal to their wives so it made going out with them hard.

"Come on you 2! A couple more minutes like that and your going to have another one to take care of"

"Slap him for me when you get in the car"

"Will do…" Lucas laughed giving her one last kiss before letting go.

"Have fun! Don't worry about us… Love you!"

"Love you too… call"

Lucas watched her as he walked to the car pull out her cell phone. He hoped she would at least have fun while she was home. Since Peyton and Nathan were both out of town and Haley was working… that didn't leave very many people for Brooke to hang out with all week.

"Alright man! Lets go win us some play off games!" Mike yelled climbing into the car through the window. Sometimes Lucas wondered who was actually worse… Tim or Mike. But right now he had to say Mike… by a long shot.

"Sounds good to me"

"You wanna drive man? The girls and I are going to see what we can get done in the back seat"

"Ew" Lucas laughed. He hated to even sit in Mikes car, since there was no telling what gross crap had gone on in there.

"It's not like you and Brooke have never done it in a car…"

"Yea we have… but never a 3-some while the car was moving…"

"First time for everything" Mike smiled putting his arms around both girls. They were like mimes or something… never talking, just smiling and giggling at Mike. Probably drugged with Money or something.

"Just wear seatbelts or something… I don't need any naked girls flying though the windshield"

"You wouldn't mind the naked girls so much if they were Brooke"

"Exactly why I married her… I didn't marry these women" Lucas added, just to make it clear to Mike.

"Yea and you better not go all manwhore on me this weekend and start picking at my crops either"

"You know you need help right?"

"Yea… help trying to figure out how to do this while buckled" Mike said trying to move over to one of the girls with his seatbelt on.

"Just wait until we get on the plane… then you 3 can go join the mile high club or whatever"

"Don't judge… you've done that too Scott! In fact… now that I think about it, weren't you 2 doing that about 9 months before that new one was born?"

"Dude… Wait…you actually might be right…"

Amazingly they made it to the airport and onto the plane in one piece. That is after Mike tried to sneak an entire bag of sharp sex toys onto the plane… and security got him. Unfortunately they ended up letting him and his women on the plane and their new task… how to make out while taking off and staying in their seats. Luckily Lucas was across the isle. Being on a plane without Brooke was boring. Here he was judging Mike about his choice of activities on a plane… while he and Brooke had both done some questionable things.

"Lucas Scott?" The man sitting beside Lucas asked once they had taken off. He looked really familiar but Lucas couldn't put a name with a face.

"Yea"

"Rob… Troutman? I used to work at DSM before it burned…"

"Right… Rob" Lucas said shaking the mans hand. Lucas remembered him now, he had been one of Dan's assistants before DSM had burned and now owned most of the high end dealerships in the state.

"Good to see you man, how's life?"

"Great actually…"

"Got you a pretty little lady? Ok… who is it? Curly blonde tortured one, or that fiery redhead who came into the dealership everyday to see you" Rob asked nudging Lucas in the shoulder. Lucas always found it funny how people he hadn't seen in a while knew he was either with Peyton or Brooke. They never asked if he had met someone in college or anything. It was always "Well was it Peyton or Brooke"

"Fiery redhead… Brooke"

"Sweet little thing that one… So, you in the car business like your daddy and uncle?"

"No… I didn't really want to do the whole family business thing, I play for the bobcats" Lucas laughed. That came out so wrong… stay out of the family business and basketball.

"Didn't want to do the whole family business thing huh"

"Yea… doesn't make much since now that I think about it"

"And what? You don't bring your lady to these things? Wasn't she a cheerleader?" Rob asked. Brooke must have been in the dealership a lot more than Lucas remembered.

"She's actually at home with the kids"

"Kids…"

"Allie and Chloë are 2 and Rylan's a little over a month" Lucas smiled pulling out his wallet to show pictures. Brooke had crammed it full of enough of them. There was one in every pocket.

"Wow"

"Yea… I'm a terrible husband for leaving her home with them alone…"

"No… you're a good husband and father for providing for your family" Rob laughed seeing the stressed out look on Lucas's face.

"I just hate the traveling though ya know? Even the basketball isn't as much fun as it used to be… I'd rather be outside playing basketball in the driveway with my girls than playing in play offs"

"It all changes when you get a family… unless you're Dan Scott"

"So true" Lucas laughed

"So are you totally against the car business? Because I've got me a few Dealerships right now and a family… it's just too much… I'm putting my Lexus one for sale"

"Lexus"

"Not a Lexus fan?" Rob asked hearing the tone in Lucas's voice.

"No… Lexus is great… Brooke has one, I think her life might just be complete if she had access to a whole lot of them"

"Not just Lexus… we get some nice trade ins too. Corvette, Mustang, Mercedes, high end cars"

"Wow…" Lucas sighed. He had never thought about the car business… or any business for that matter. It had always just pretty much been about basketball. He'd play until he retired, and hadn't thought much past that.

"Here's my card. You talk to the wife and give me a call…"

By 5:00 they were in Cleveland. Of course Lucas was met by Mouth… who was commentator for the game. It was nice to have him at the games. It took all the stress off and made it seem more like when he played at the River court. Plus Mouth totally hyped him up to the crowd and the press.

"Hey man" Lucas said meeting Mouth in their usual meeting place.

"Luke… ready for the game"

"As ready as I'm going to be"

"Practiced?" Mouth asked knowing the answer. Lucas Scott… practice? That was crazy talk these days.

"Driveway last night with 2, 2 year olds count?"

"Sure…"

"Where's Erica" Lucas asked looking around. Usually she was right up under him with Tucker on one hip and her lap top on the other.

"She's at her moms with Tucker… Brooke with Karen?"

"No… Brooke's flying solo this weekend, mom's coming out here actually"

"Brooke alone with 3 kids?" Mouth whispered raising his eyebrows at Lucas. Why was everyone doing that. It wasn't like Brooke was totally incapable of caring for kids. She did it all the time. When Lucas had to run to Charlotte for a meeting or something. What made this time different.

"Yea… Mouth... she's their mother! And she's Brooke… if she thought she couldn't handle it she would have said something"

"I know… I didn't say anything…"

"What…" Lucas laughed. Mouth had that look, the one that he had when he thought he knew better than Lucas and everyone else in the room.

"Remember that time we babysat Mr. Rosh's kids… I think I recall you and Brooke calling me to come and help"

"We were 18"

As much as Lucas was trying to ignore Mouth's babysitting comment, it was all that was flashing through his head now. That night had been terrible… and so much fun at the same time. Senior year, he and Brooke were dating… non-exclusively of course and their new teacher Mr. Rosh had asked Brooke to babysit his 3 year old daughter and 7 year old son. Mr. Rosh… assumed since Brooke was student counsel president, that she was a responsible good influence on his children. So of course Brooke agreed, and asked Lucas to come help. Only at that point… Lucas and Brooke did nothing but make out, have sex, eat and sleep. Whenever they were around each other their lips had to be touching or it just didn't seem right…

_Lucas sat on Mr. Rosh's couch with Brooke on top of him running his fingers through her hair and kissing her hard. They had been at this a good 30 minutes and Lucas was starting to wonder if there were actually any kids in the house. He was really hoping their weren't because making out with Brooke was too much fun, especially at someone else's house where they didn't have to worry about getting caught by Karen or Haley or Peyton, or anyone else who felt the need to walk in on them. Listening to Lady and the Tramp on in the background Brooke slipped Lucas's shirt over his head and he pulled her closer to un-button her shirt. He never thought he'd see the day when he was this irresponsible with it came to other people's kids. But there was just something about having Brooke right there that he really didn't care. After they had both managed to strip each other down to just underwear (Lucas in his boxers, and Brooke in her leopard bra and matching underwear) Brooke pulled away for a second. _

_"So…we've been here an hour and ½ doing this, and Lucas you know I love it but we cant have sex on the couch" Brooke laughed. Lucas knew she was right, he hated that she was right… but they should probably have been playing with the kids or something. _

_"Good point"_

_"Maybe we should get dressed and play with the kids or something?"_

_"Where are the kids?" Lucas asked looking over Brooke's shoulder. It didn't even look like kids lived there… it was so clean and quiet. _

_"I turned on Lady and the Tramp in the bedroom before you got here"_

_"You're brilliant" Lucas smiled kissing her again._

_"I know"_

_"Ok we've really got to stop"_

_"Where are our clothes?" Brooke asked finally pulling away reluctantly to start getting dressed._

_"I threw everything on the floor"_

_"They're missing"_

_"HA HA!" Lucas heard a laugh from the doorway… there was a kid. Wearing his shirt._

_"You little crack rabbit! Did you take our clothes?" Brooke yelled glaring at the little boy in Lucas's shirt. She looked like she was going to strangle him. _

_"Yes"_

_"Can we have them back?" Lucas asked trying to be calmer than Brooke. She was so mad her face was red. The last time he had seen her this mad was 2 years ago during their whole pregnancy scare. Lucas was guessing kids were a sore spot for Brooke. _

_"No"_

_"Give them back right now or I am calling your daddy!" _

_"I'll just tell him you were having sex on the couch!" The kid yelled back at Brooke and then spit at her._

_"We weren't having sex!"_

_"The kids got a point Brooke, we call and say what exactly?"_

_"These kids are like 5 Luke! We can take them!" Brooke said, like they were going to beat the kids up or something,_

_"If you hurt me you'll go to jail!"_

_"Fine! Lucas can just come and give me multiple conjugals!"_

_"Brooke… we need to calmly do this" Lucas whispered trying to calm her down. But when Brooke got this pissed there was no stopping her… he had to do something fast. _

_"Or you just hold them down and I'll beat the crap out of the little brat"_

_"We should probably call someone who knows something about kids?"_

_"Mouth…"_

So after calling and begging Mouth for help, he came and between the 3 of them the managed to get the clothes back. And ended up giving mouth all the money they made. It was safe to say after that Lucas and Brooke stayed far far away from little children. But that had been 7 years ago… Brooke was so much better with kids, she was actually better with their kids than Haley, Peyton and Erica were with theirs. Probably because they were HER kids… either way, Brooke wouldn't even discipline them… much less yell at them for anything. Lucas didn't know why he was worrying… if Brooke needed anything she'd call.

_**7 hours later**_

It was practice time. The worst part of playoffs, the night before the game… interviews, hard core practice and then the girls. All the groupies that followed them everywhere it seemed like. In their slutty tops and tight shorts… they weren't even that hott. Usually Brooke was there to scare them off with her glares or pictures of the girls. But tonight, it was just him… and 100 times more girls than there usually where.

"Hey Scott… they want to interview you" Lucas's coach said throwing him a ball. They always made him do the interviews and hold that damn basketball during them.

"Great…"

"Remember… you're happy"

"I am happy!" Lucas yelled back as the coach walked away. At least it wasn't like last time where he told him to pretend he was happy.

"Well good… ok"

"Lucas… how has being married affect your game?" The reporter asked. It was the same questions every time. 'How does being married affect your game?' and 'What do you kids think of you being such a big face in sports'.

"It hasn't… My wife and I have been together since high school so she's been with me the whole way"

"What about having kids?"

"Carrying twin 2 year olds around makes your arms stronger…I'm still trying to figure out how to carry around 3" Lucas laughed, making the reporter pull out his fake corny laugh. What did they want him to say? Having kids made him not want it play? It made him want to stay home?

"If you could play basketball with anyone tonight … who would it be?"

"I'd fly home to my family and play in my driveway with my girls"

"That's Lucas Scott for you ladies and gentlemen… we've seen him go from America's most eligible bachelor to America's most loveable family man" The reporter smiled and then headed towards another player. At least that was over… now maybe he'd only have to do 20 more.

"What was that?"

"The Truth? I love how they forget to add that I wasn't ever a bachelor…"

"It's all for the ratings… miss your kids?" The coach asked. He knew the answer… it was their routine every game…

"Yea… and my wife"

"We miss Brooke around here too… real looker that one, just don't let it affect the game tomorrow, we're counting on you Scott, now get in there and practice"

"Hey Luke…" A girl smiled winking at Lucas as he walked onto the court.

"Brooke would be having a fit if she were here right now" Mouth laughed handing Lucas another ball.

"Tell me about it… I tried to call her but all I got was fuzzy music or something"

"Well your interview was good…"

"Thanks man… now go say some good stuff about me" Lucas smiled giving Mouth the thumbs up.

"You got it"

_**1 hour later**_

"And Lucas Scott takes the ball… oh and it's good! Making the wife proud tonight" Mouth said loudly over the intercom. He was the only one other than the janitor in the commentators box tonight since it was just practice. But he always liked to get some practice in the night before the game too.

"Dude… you do know this isn't the actual game right? That's tomorrow night"

"Yea… but I have to practice too"

"Sure…" The janitor laughed rolling his eyes at Mouth.

"And Scott has the ball again… he goes for the pass and Oh! He's down, looks like his shoulder. For those of you who don't know, Lucas has had previous trouble with his shoulder in the past. Lets hope this doesn't affect tomorrow night" Mouth said seeing Lucas go down.

"Scott… you ok?" The coach asked running over to Lucas with the Medic. Lucas didn't even remember going down, and he was in so much pain he wasn't sure he could talk.

"Yea…no" Lucas managed to get out

"That things out of joint…"

"Can he play tomorrow?"

"Could you play with an out of socket shoulder?" The medic asked still looking at Lucas's shoulder.

"Damn it Stevens! What have I told you about practice" The coach yelled leaving Lucas to go yell at the player who knocked him down.

"Lets get you to the ER"

Lucas got treated like a celebrity in the ER. He was taken back to a room quickly and seen by a doctor in minutes. Then X-rays, more doctors and finally… the wait. He had tried to call Brooke but there was still no answer. It was pretty late there and hopefully she was getting some sleep. Finally the doctor came back in carrying Lucas's x-rays. The look on his face said everything…

"Well Mr. Scott…you've got a pretty good tear there…" The doctor said moving Lucas shoulder back and forth. It hurt so much more than it had after the car accident. There was so much pain it was almost numb, if that was even possible.

"How long before I can play again"

"Mr. Scott…"

"That bad?" Lucas sighed. His face said everything.

"Not now… but it might be if you keep playing"

"How bad"

"We can do surgery now… repair it… you could play light street ball... Or you continue to play… hurt it worse, and worst case… lose the use of your shoulder. Not only would that take away basketball… you got kids right Scott?" The doctor asked, using the kids to get his point across.

"Yea… 3"

"Imagine never holding them again"

"When would the surgery be?" Lucas asked swallowing hard. This was worse than he had thought. He knew it was bad… but this was terrible.

"One here… hopefully tonight to get that back in, make sure there is no nerve damage. Then you'll need another… later on once your home to get everything straightened out… re-hab, good thing you did this at work. We'll do the surgery tonight… see if we cant get you home by Friday…"


	42. Chapter 42

So my lovely reviewers… I sat down to write chapter 47 today… and I've got nothing… at all and so instead of killing this story by writing a bunch of chapters that are terrible, I am just going to make Chapter 47 the last chapter! Then I will start posting Chaos Theory! I am so in love with that story! Haha its all fresh and new… anyways! Thank you guys SOOO much for everything! Enjoy these next few chapters and don't forget to check out My new one when I post it!

Lucas laid in his hospital bed waiting for the next step. They had post-phoned surgery until today… giving him at least a good nights sleep. She was starting to see why Brooke loved those drugs so much. They seriously worked. He had tried to call her what seemed like a hundred times… but every time her voicemail picked up like her phone was off. According to the doctors he had to have the surgery today… and soon to make sure there was no permanent nerve damage. He had been delaying it all morning though, trying to at least get in touch with Brooke.

"Well well I didn't believe the name on the chart so I had to come see if myself" A tall lanky woman, with dirty blonde hair said walking into the room with Lucas's chart. Lucas guessed maybe she was a fan? That seemed to be happening a lot around the hospital. Random nurses coming in wanting an autograph or a picture.

"Ok?"

"Wow… you grew up to be hott… you really don't recognize me do you?"

"Sorry…" Lucas apologized. He truly had no idea who she was… tall, lanky, dirty blonde hair. She was pretty… not the kind of pretty Brooke was with her dimples and smile. Brooke was super-model pretty… while this woman was more girl next-door, working class Haley cute. She was taller than Brooke, not that that was hard to do since Brooke was only 5'4. And she was wearing far from the Brooke wardrobe of short skirts and tight shirts… this woman seemed to dress like… a doctor. He really had Brooke on the brain…and was finding it sad that he was comparing this poor woman to her.

"Alex? Alex Eason?"

"Oh my god, Alex!" Lucas said. It finally clicked, and now that he knew… she looked exactly the same as she had when she had left before they started 10 th grade. That night when he, Haley and Alex were all in tears when she drove off with her dad.

"What did you do to your shoulder?"

"Basketball"

"I'm not surprised one bit" Alex laughed sitting down on the bed. Lucas was guessing she was a doctor? That would have made since. She hadn't changed a bit, still with freckles and a Peta button on her shirt.

"God how long has it been?"

"10 years…"

"That's crazy" Lucas said shaking his head. It seemed like a lifetime ago… so much had happened. When Alex had moved he still hadn't even really met Brooke… or Peyton. He actually still kinda hated them.

"Tell me about it, how's Haley…How was the wedding? I want to hear everything"

"I actually didn't marry Haley…"

"What! Now that does shock me… I was so sure you 2 would get married, loose your virginity to each other on your wedding night, all that cute stuff" Alex laughed. It was all coming back to Lucas. It was going to be interesting to see how she took the news that he was married to Brooke, since considering 10 years ago… she had completely despised Brooke.

"Nope… she's actually married to Nathan"

"Nathan Nathan… as in your brother?"

"Yep…" Lucas said laughing at the shocked expression on her face.

"Wow… when did that happen?"

"When they were 17"

"Please tell me Haley James didn't break our pact loose her virginity before she got married!" Alex shrieked. Apparently she was still big on the whole no sex before marriage… at least she'd be proud of Haley for waiting.

"No… she waited"

"And you?"

"What else was in that pact anyway?" Lucas asked avoiding the question like the plague. Alex had always had some kind of power over him and Haley. In a lot of ways she and Brooke were a lot alike. They just used their powers for different thing…

"1. No sex before marriage, 2. We'd always be friends, 3. We'd save the world, 4. Save all the animals from animal testing. And our favorite… 5. Bring down Peyton Sawyer and"

"Lucas! Oh my god are you ok?" Brooke shrieked bursting through the door to Lucas's bedside.

"Brooke Davis"

"Yea?" Brooke asked trying to hold back her tears of relief that Lucas want dead or something.

"What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Scott… Its time" A nurse said knocking on Lucas's door

"Lucas… what's going on, hey… could we have a second" Brooke asked shooing away the nurse and Alex. She had to talk to Lucas and find out what was going on before she totally lost it.

"Sure?"

"All the message said was you were in the hospital! You scared the hell out of me! It's supposed to be the other way around" Brooke cried giving up on holding back her tears.

"Come here… don't cry, Brooke… I'm ok, it's just my shoulder" Lucas whispered pulling her to his chest with his one good arm.

"God Lucas! I had myself prepared for the worst!" Brooke cried not coming up from his chest.

"Its ok… I promise…Where are the kids?"

"I called Keith and Jules! I didn't know what else to do"

"Its ok… Brooke" Lucas whispered kissing the top of her head. He could feel her trembling as he took her hand.

"It just hit me I left Rylan! I've never been away from him" Brooke cried, even harder into his chest staining his shirt with her tears.

"Come here…"

"Mr. Scott…" The nurse said knocking on the door.

"I'll be here when you get out… I love you!"

"Love you too"

Brooke watched as they wheeled Lucas into surgery. She hated this… this wasn't how it was supposed to be. She was the one who got sick! He was the healthy one… after calling Keith and Jules to talk to the girls and tell everyone he was ok… she found a seat in the waiting room and leaned her head against the wall. Next thing she knew it was 3 hours later and she had a really stiff neck.

"You are Brooke Davis aren't you?" The girl from Lucas's room asked. She was sitting in the chair across from Brooke reading a Peta magazine and drinking what looked like green water.

"Yea, who are you?"

"Alex… you know he's married right? What are you like trying to have an affair with him or something? He wont do it… he's a good guy"

"Um… yea I know" Brooke said glaring at the woman… could she have been anymore blunt?

"So what… are you one of his basketball groupies or something? Cheerleader?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Alex Eason… I left in 9th grade" The woman said rolling her eyes at Brooke.

"Ohh… you" Brooke sighed rolling her eyes right back. This was just great… not only was Lucas having surgery… but she was stuck in the waiting room with her mortal enemy.

"Yes… the one you picked on relentlessly"

"Only because you made everyone laugh at me in 2nd grade when I wore my mink coat to School! Then again in 8th when I asked Lucas to the dance and you told him it was because I wanted to rape him!"

"He hated you, you know… in high school?" Alex laughed raising her eyebrows at Brooke. Somehow Brooke found this hilarious. This girl was so obviously into Lucas, it was sad. Hadn't she gotten any sort of life in the past 10 years?

"Well he didn't hate me so much when he slept with me…" Brooke smiled opening up her People magazine.

"You're lying… Lucas wouldn't sleep with you, he waited until he was married and he sure as hell wouldn't marry you"

"Actually it was when we were 16 and he waited until he had downed a few beers"

"Sure, you keep living your little fantasy… Lucas would never have sex before marriage, especially with you" Alex sighed drinking her watery green whatever it was.

"Wow… ok, then I guess the stork is real and he felt that he should bring Lucas and I our twin girls BEFORE we got married..."

"Whoa… what? Lucas married you? Sure…"

"Fine! You wanna see pictures! Here… That's Allie, That's Chloë… they're 2! And that's Rylan… he's a little over 5 weeks" Brooke said throwing her wallet at Alex. Alex's expression didn't change. She still had that smug look on her face she always had.

"So he married you because he knocked you up?"

"No… we had been engaged for a long time when I got pregnant… why am I telling you any of this anyway? Why are you even here? Weren't you trying to rid the world of evil last time I saw you?"

"No… Lucas, Haley and I were trying to bring you down" Alex smiled handing Brooke back her wallet.

"Oh… well good job on that one. Too bad you weren't there to see me get head cheerleader…or student counsel president… or to see Lucas and I get caught having sex in the locker room showers our senior year! That was before we were married by the way"

"You haven't changed a bit… I can't believe he would actually have kids with… you. God I hope they don't turn out like you… in fact I can't even believe he would marry you… or date you."

"Well maybe once you were gone and stopped filling his head with crap about me… he found out I wasn't that bad after all" Brooke said trying hard not to throw something. She hadn't been this pissed off in a long time! Who was Alex to come in here and start pulling all her old crap!

"You filled his head with crap all by yourself!"

"I hit on him 1 time in 9th grade and you told him I was the one who killed his dog!"

"Well someone had to protect him from you and Peyton" Alex said glaring at Brooke. Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing! Protect him from her and Peyton? Last time she checked… it was her and Peyton that needed the protecting from him in high school.

"Oh well guess what! He dated her too… actually… your little sweet innocent Lucas dated us both at the same time Jr. Year!"

"Bringing you down…"

"Bite me! Oh wait… never mind, that's Lucas's job… even before we were married!" Brooke smiled raising her eyebrows at Alex. That felt good… she had forgotten how much fun it was to fight with this bitch.

"Mrs. Scott… he's out"

"Mrs. Scott… wow… I never realized what a nice ring that had to it!"

Brooke walked into Lucas's room, sure to leave Alex far behind her and sat down beside Lucas's bed. He looked a lot better than she had after her surgery… he was even away. Of course his eyes were a little glazed over, he was probably heavily medicated. But even laying there in the hospital bed he looked hot. She really just wanted to kiss him and tell him how thankful she was he was ok and not dead… but she figured she'd wait, at least until he would remember what she was telling him.

"Hey pretty girl" Lucas smiled taking Brooke's hand.

"My husband… how ya feeling?"

"So much better now that you're here…I tried to call like 20 times"

"Yea… Bevin was there, lets just say our kids made it through their first keg party alive" Brooke laughed figuring if she told him now… he might not remember tomorrow.

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not…so, I just spent an hour fighting with your psycho friend"

"Didn't take the news I married you well?" Lucas asked raising is eyebrows. He didn't seem too drugged, but he looked like he was in pain.

"She didn't take any news well"

"You didn't tell her I slept with you at 16 did you…"

"It may… or may not have slipped out, I thought she was going to strangle me! Oh and by the way… I didn't kill your dog in 9th grade, the garbage truck hit it, and I just found it" Brooke added figuring she needed to tell him. There was no telling the dirt this little slut was going to try and dig up on her just to make her and Lucas fight.

"Good to know"

"Mrs. Scott… we need you to come and fill out some paperwork for us?"

"Sure… I'll be back babe, get some rest" Brooke whispered kissing him on the forehead.

As soon as Brooke was out of sight down the hallway, Alex crept her way back into Lucas's room to find out if everything Brooke had told her was true. She was guessing it was… or why else would Brooke even be there? She just couldn't believe Lucas, her Lucas would end up with Brooke Davis.

"Hey…" Alex smiled sitting down in the chair next to Lucas's bed.

"So you talked to Brooke"

"Yea…we spent an hour fighting just like old times, but I've been thinking and if you love her, then she cant be but so bad. So how did it happen anyway?"

"Long story…" Lucas sighed. He wasn't sure Alex really wanted to hear the whole long history of him and Brooke.

"I've got some time… you're going to have to explain this one"

"I went for Peyton first, when that didn't work I started hanging out with Brooke… and I fell for her, Then… Peyton decided she wanted me… I broke Brooke's heart, realized I was an ass…moved to Charleston for like a week, came back… dated Anna, realized I was totally in love with Brooke, Dated Brooke, we broke up, I dated Peyton, we got back together the summer after senior year and I haven't let her go since"

"So you really love her?" Alex asked, making totally sure what she was hearing was true. This was just too much to take in in one day.

"As corny as it sounds… I can't imagine life without her. I really cant. I can't even remember when I wasn't in love with her"

"I can…so I hear you've got kids" Alex asked changing the subject. She didn't want to hear about him and Brooke anymore… maybe at least the kids were bad or something… anything to make what Brooke and Lucas had less perfect sounding

"3… Allie's the oldest… she talks non-stop, and loves animals and baby dolls. Then Chloë's about 5 minutes younger, She's a little quieter, but she's the instigator and then when you catch her she gives you this sad look and you just cant get mad at her… They're both so spoiled rotten and refuse to wear pants… Just dresses or skirts. Even when they play basketball with me, they have pink tennis shoes. And Rylan's 5 weeks old… but he's already so spoiled. He's got Brooke and I so whipped its not even funny… he knows if he cries one of us is going to run to him and pick him up right then"

"Wow… you're so involved in their lives! I mean I guess you have to be with Brooke and all… I mean she definitely isn't the motherly type"

"I don't think they come better than Brooke when it comes to mothers with their kids. I tried to talk her into sending the girls to pre-school the other day and she cried for 2 hours… like we were sending them to college or something" Lucas laughed shaking his head.

"I never would have guessed"

"Hey babe… oh it's you" Brooke groaned sitting on the bed next to Lucas.

"I'm sorry about earlier"

"Which part? Basically calling me a slut, or a bitch or a pathological liar, or a delusional whore?"

"All of it?" Alex asked putting on a smile to make it seem more sincere.

"Lucas… did you slip her some of your drugs?"

"We could always go get coffee or something… start over, you look like you need the caffeine"

"Brooke" Lucas whispered seeing Brooke's evil glare towards Alex.

"Fine… ok, you rest Broody" Brooke whined kissing Lucas then walking out behind Alex into the hallway.

"Well you've got him pretty whipped"

"What?"

"I mean I guess he is a guy, if you wear tight enough shirts and short enough skirts… and sleep with him enough, he has to love something about you right?" Alex asked pointing to Brooke's tight shirt and smiling. It was taking everything Brooke had not to slap that whore.

"I knew that was all crap in there! What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem? My problem is that you got to be the biggest bitch in high school! The most popular girl, and you still landed the nice guy because you're hott and he's got money"

"You do realize I love him right?"

"Sure you do…you really think he's with you because he loves you? He's with you because you had his kids and Haley married his brother!" Alex laughed finding it hilarious that Brooke was still so blonde.

"You little whore! You're just jealous that I got him and you didn't! That his kids are mine too... That I'm happy and you aren't! I'm living the life I always wanted and you're… doing whatever your doing. You can't accept the fact that he's happy with me… but you know what drives you the most crazy? The fact that I love him, and you know it… even more, the fact that he loves me too, if you really thought he didn't. You wouldn't be so upset."

"We'll see how happy he stays with you…Especially after I give our little friend Haley a call"

"Too bad Haley loves me now too" Brooke laughed. This was hilarious… at least she knew Haley would be on her side…

"Uh huh… sure she does, she always talked about how she wanted me with Lucas…and Lucas listens to her… I'm guessing he still does?"

"Look bitch… we've been through way too much for you to go all high school on us and try to 'break' us up! We made it through Peyton's crackwhoreish days! Our children almost dying, then me almost dying. That man in there is my life and just because your pissed about what I did to you in high school isn't going to break us up!" Brooke said trying to keep her voice down so Lucas didn't hear the whole screaming match. He didn't need this right now… he needed no stress at all, and here she and Alex were at each other's throats.

"The past repeats itself Brooke, he hated you once… he'll hate you again, he loved me once… he'll love me again"

"Go screw yourself… I've got to make a phone call"

After she was sure she was out of Brooke's site she pulled out her eye drops. She needed to look upset before talking to Lucas, that way he could see what a terrible person he had married. After making a few tear streaks appear on her face she slowly opened the door to Lucas's room and then shut it.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked seeing the tear streaks on Alex's face. That didn't look good. He had heard yelling from outside the door but he was hoping it wasn't what he thought.

"I'm sorry Lucas, I tried. She just went off on me! Yelling and saying I couldn't have you! I told her we were just friends but she wouldn't listen!"

"She's just stressed right now… she doesn't do well in hospitals"

"Yea… I think I should go… give you guys some space. But Lucas, as a doctor… the signs she was showing were scary. I thought she might actually hurt me! Is she stressed at home? On anti-depressants?" Alex asked quietly…

"Brooke… anti-depressants? That's like an oxy-moron"

"Sometimes new mothers go through depression. Lucas she is clearly unstable…she doesn't go off on that to the children does she?"

"Brooke… yell at one of our kids? She can't even say no…" Lucas laughed. He had no idea what Alex was talking about… sure Brooke had a mouth on her and could tell someone off in a heart beat… but he couldn't imagine her actually scaring someone.

"Lucas… I know this is none of my business but I think she should be checked out again… I mean she was on medication for this sort of thing in high school"

"What?"

"You didn't know? Lucas… I worked in the office, ask Haley… she knows too… I should go before she gets back… Give me a call later, we'll talk" Alex smiled giving him a little wave before she left. She could tell she had left Lucas totally confused and lost… which was exactly how she wanted him.

After calling and talking to her girls and Rylan, and stopping by the gift shop Brooke was feeling a lot calmer. She couldn't figure out why she had gotten so worked up about this girl anyway… it wasn't like Lucas was going to say "Oh… Brooke I have loved you for the past 7 years, but I love Alex now". Lucas loved her and felt totally confident with their relationship. She still wanted to kick Alex's ass… but other than that… she was totally fine.

"Hey Broody… so I called the girls and they said to give you kisses from them… and I'm sure Rylan would say the same… only hopefully a little less gay sounding, oh and I went to the gift shop and had a shopping party…" Brooke said showing Lucas all the random stuff she had picked up. But he didn't look to good… she couldn't tell if he was tired, or mad, or just in pain… either way she didn't like it.

"How was coffee?"

"Lucas… I really don't like that chick…"

"Hey… you know I love you right?" Lucas asked taking her hand. She was really starting to get freaked out. He was acting really weird… even weirder than the first time she gotr him drunk.

"Of course I do Luke, what's wrong… wait, you aren't dying or anything are you?"

"No… I have to be dying to tell you I love you?"

"No… but you have to be dying to ask me if I know you love me… babe, what's going on?" Brooke asked starting to get worried… this wasn't like Lucas. Drugged or not…

"Nothing… you were ok with the kids right? It wasn't too stressful having all 3 of them?"

"Actually no… the kids weren't stressful… the party? Stressful. You being here… stressful. But I'm good now…Why?"

"No reason…you aren't depressed are you?" Lucas asked trying to see if she seemed off. She seemed totally normal to him… then again he was kind of drugged.

"Lucas… ok you're really starting to scare me"

"Its just, Alex said you seemed depressed and edgy… and since you were on medication in high school for it and"

"What…" Brooke shrieked then laughed. That figured… leave it to the psycho to try and make her out to be the psycho.

"She and Haley said you were on anti-depressants"

"What! Lucas…I was on Iron! Remember when I passed out in PE in 9th grade? Yea… so they put me on iron and since I had a bad reaction the first time I took the pills… they had me come to the office to take them so they could make sure I didn't like stop breathing! Peyton and I called them my anti-depressants… it was a joke" Brooke laughed nervously. This was getting too weird for her taste. This girl was really really… desperate, or crazy.

"Right…"

"What else has she been telling you?"

"She's just concerned…" Lucas started but Brooke had heard enough.

"Concerned my ass…I'm going to kill that little bitch!"


	43. Chapter 43

YAY! Chapter 43! So I JUST finished writing Chapter 47... the last chapter and let me say... it was HARD! haha Its taken me almost a week to write... but I finally finished! Thank the lord! haha anyways... let me go ahead and say THANK YOU SOOO MUCH to Kaela... my Beta reader, the person who saves me when I have TERRIBLE writers block... without her, there wouldnt be a story! So we love her very much! haha and of course, thank you SOOOO much to you guys! I love you all soo much! So now i am going to go write some for my new one, Chaos Theory... I will be posted when this story is finished... so check that one out too! Enjoy this chapter!

"Uno" Brooke yelled putting a card on top of the card pile. She was so kicking Lucas's ass…

"How the hell do you have UNO?"

"I just do"

"We haven't been playing 4 turns! I think you're hiding cards" Lucas laughed looking at all his cards. He had at least 20…

"Me? Cheat? Lucas I believe that's your area of expertise…"

"Ouch"

"Sorry… You walked right into that one" Brooke giggled kissing him on the cheek. She never thought she'd see the day where she could actually joke about that.

"Don't you need more than 2 people to play this game anyway?"

"Nope! Peyton and I used to play this on road trips all the time…"

"You and Peyton played cards…" Lucas laughed. That was hard to believe… Peyton Sawyer playing cards. Brooke maybe… but Peyton…

"Yep… and whoever lost had to flash the car next to us… we were like 10"

"I'm tired of cards"

"Me too… what now?" Brooke asked laying back against his good shoulder. They'd been playing Uno all night.

"We could sleep…"

"Sleep? Why would be do something boring like that?"

"You look tired" Lucas whispered leaning his head against hers. There were points in they're uno games that he thought she was going to fall over asleep into her cards.

"I am tired… but I'll stay awake for you"

"Remember when we used to do this every night"

"Lay in a hospital bed?" Brooke laughed

"No… lay here like this and talk"

"Yea… but that would always lead to sex, and I'm sorry as I can be Broody but we are not having sex in this hospital room where psycho Alex could walk in"

"I thought the Alex bashing was over" Lucas yawned. They had spent an hour arguing about her and had finally reached a compromise…

"It was… sorry couldn't help it, speaking of… I need to call Peyton and tell her how much this girl hates me, Peyton probably doesn't even remember her"

"Peyton… knows her"

"How?" Brooke asked confused. Peyton couldn't have known her any better than she did… in fact she wasn't sure Peyton knew her at all.

"Um" Lucas thought for a minute and then kissed Brooke. For a minute he thought she just might have fallen for it when she kissed back… but no luck.

"Don't kiss me! You only do that when you know I'm not going to like something your going to tell me!"

"That summer you went to California…"

"Did you sleep with her?" Brooke sighed expecting the worst. She wasn't even going to be that shocked or mad really if he said yes… but it did make her hate Alex that much more.

"No… god know, I didn't even date anyone that summer, I was waiting for you. But… Alex did come back for a week or so, she came to Carowinds with Peyton and I"

"You said you hadn't seen her in like 10 years"

"All I remember about that summer was missing you" Lucas smiled as Brooke rolled her eyes at him.

"Yea… uh huh, not working L. Scott, spill"

"And… she kissed me"

"Ew! Didn't she know you were pining over me?" Brooke asked. From what she had heard from Peyton and Haley… Lucas had spent that whole summer pining for her… and only her.

"Did any of the guys you were off kissing know about me?"

"Continue…"

"Anyway… it wasn't a big deal, she left… and I was going to tell her about you, she just hated you so much… and I was going to tell you, but" Lucas started but Brooke finished for him.

"I hated her so much"

"Exactly…"

"Thank god high school's over…" Brooke sighed laying back into his arm. She could have turned this into a fight, but she really wasn't in the mood. She liked laying there with him and she knew if she started the fight… she was going to have to get up.

"I did miss you that whole summer pretty girl" Lucas whispered kissing her. Now she was really glad she hadn't turned it into a fight.

"I missed you too"

"Brooke… out of the bed" Alex said from the doorway…

"What? Why?"

"He just had surgery…"

"So?" Brooke whined refusing to get out of the bed. Lucas didn't seem to have a problem with her there…

"He needs to rest"

"Alex…" Lucas started but Alex broke in this time.

"Lucas, no I'm sorry but you are never going to rest if she's laying there with you"

"I'll rest better if she's here"

"Fine… I just have to look you over. Too bad you're in Charlotte Luke, I just got transferred to Tree Hill actually. We're starting a orthopedic unit there" Alex smiled seeing Brooke cringe at her words.

"What did I do in a past life to deserve this?" Brooke whined burying her head in Lucas's chest.

"She means… we actually live in Tree Hill. I commute"

"You're kidding!"

"He will be once I buy back our house in Charlotte" Brooke whispered, not bothering to lift her head.

"Fine… fine. Let me just look at your, a tattoo?"

"Brooke branded me" Lucas laughed trying to cheer Brooke up. It seemed to always make her feel better when the tattoo was brought up.

"Hey! Its hott! Plus ours match sorta"

"You have one on your arm too?"

"No… It's hidden…" Brooke giggled

"Ew"

"Not like that… well sorta like that"

"Lucas!" Karen yelled from the doorway. There was no way any of them weer getting any rest tonight…

"Mom"

"Brooke, I'm so glad you made it! Keith called me and said you were on your way"

"Mrs. Roe!" Alex smiled hugging Karen. What a suck up…

"Mom… you remember Alex"

"Alex! Sweetie! Hi!"

"Its so good to see you" Alex smiled hugging Karen again. This girl was good Brooke had to admit… sucking up to the Mother… but Brooke was better.

"You too, wow! Look at you all grown up"

"Yea, I saw Lucas and I was so shocked and Brooke"

"Speaking of… you 2 know just because it's a bed, you don't have to both be in it" Karen laughed rolling her eyes at Brooke and Lucas

"I told her that's what the chairs for"

"If you 2 don't mind…" Lucas sighed motioning for them to leave. It was so much more peaceful with just him and Brooke in there…

"Right, sorry… Brooke, you wanna come out here and fill me in while Lucas rests?"

"Sure… sleep, I'll be back" Brooke whined kissing Lucas's forehead before getting up.

Brooke shut the door to Lucas's room tight, so maybe he could get some rest while she was gone. This at least gave her time to call Haley. If anyone knew the real Alex it would be Haley… after all Haley had been their friend too. Of course her cell phone had no signal and the line for a payphone was a mile long. That was just her luck today… plus she was stuck in the lobby with Karen and Alex…

"Its so good to see you!" Karen smiled hugging Alex, this was just too much! Who hugged that much?

"Same! Only I wish it weren't under these circumstances"

"How is he?" Karen asked turning to Brooke for answers… that made Brooke happy, just to see Alex look pissed.

"He's good actually… we were playing uno for like 3 hours"

"You got here fast… Where are the kids?"

"With Keith and Jules… I didn't even get to have a long goodbye with Rylan, and the girls have no idea what's going on… I didn't know what to do!" Brooke said hugging Karen. Now it was her turn… Karen loved her luckily… it wasn't like most mother/daughter in-laws.

"You should have stayed with your kids… he's fine here" Alex snorted

"He's my husband… I wasn't just going to leave him stranded here alone"

"Brooke… you remember Alex right?"

"Yea…" Brooke smiled glaring at Alex while Karen wasn't looking.

"Wait… why is it when I see you 2 standing here the words mutual hate come to mind?"

"It's been 10 years… we're over that" Alex laughed smiling sweetly at Brooke. Brooke just wanted to slap her… hard.

"Of course…"

"That's good to hear… so Alex… our Lucas did good didn't he?" Karen asked hugging Brooke again. Brooke could see Alex's face turning redder by the minute. It was fabulous.

"I have to say… I never saw it coming. I always thought it was going to be Haley"

"Me too for a while… then Peyton, then he started dating Brooke, then Anna… I gave up guessing, Lucas loved his women in high school"

"Really now… he was a player?" Alex asked hoping the answer was yes.

"No… not really, I mean that one time… but now that I look back I think it was always Brooke… if he wasn't with her he was trying to find a way to be… We have so much to catch up on… here, sit. We'll all 3 chat and let Lucas get some rest"

"Good idea"

"Ok" Brooke smiled reluctantly. This was the last thing she wanted to do. "Chat" with them about how they never imagined Lucas with her… what fun.

"So… Lucas and I were talking about our pacts earlier. Remember those Karen? I hope Haley followed them better than he did… Especially the sex one"

"Lucas wasn't too bad about Sex before marriage was he Brooke?"

"Just me… and Nicki… and me, a lot of me…" Brooke grinned. Maybe this was going to be more fun than she had thought.

"Sure… I just can't believe Lucas fell pray to the typical cheerleader"

"Well… he was a 16 year old boy… and, she was Brooke Davis. You were the instigator right?" Karen laughed looking over at Brooke.

"Of course I was… but he didn't give it a 2nd thought…in fact I'm not so sure he gave it a 1st one"

"I guess I just always saw him as a better man…"

"A better man? They don't come better than Lucas, you've been judging him all day… you don't even know him"

"I know that when I left he had goals, he was going to College, becoming a writer, settling down once he had the money… did you even know any of this? That he wanted to stay married for 5 or 6 years before having kids? Now I come back and he has a tattoo, he's a basketball player! And he's married to you. Brooke Davis… who still looks exactly the same as she did in high school only with slightly bigger boobs, what did he buy those for you?" Alex asked. Brooke couldn't believe she had just said all of that in front of Karen. She must have really hit a nerve…

"Alex…" Karen said shocked. She couldn't believe what had just come out of her mouth.

"You know I'm right Karen…"

"You whore! Why does it bother you so much that he married me?"

"What happened to being over what happened in high school? As his mother I don't know what to say to either of you really other than… Brooke, yes… Lucas had much different plans before he met you… but as his mother, I don't think he would have been nearly as happy. Alex… you left a kid who was so sheltered, he didn't know anything about the world… That's the way I wanted it. I was pissed when I found out about him and Brooke in high school. I wanted her out of my son's life… and when he cheated on her I have to admit, I felt a sense of relief. I didn't realize until after I got to know her that there's a reason people like Lucas end up with people like Brooke. Lucas made his choice… and as far as I can tell my son is as happy as I have ever seen him. I think it's the 2 of you who need to stop fighting and realize that he loves you both… in different ways, but he cares none the same… ok?" Karen asked trying to play mediator.

"You are completely right Karen. Brooke… I am sorry. I guess I just remember Lucas from the summer we spent together, and well… he's just so different"

"Oh My God…" Brooke sighed rolling her eyes Alex. She couldn't believe Karen was actually buying that line of crap!

"Brooke"

"Fine… I need to go call Keith"

"Brooke takes some getting used to but she is a sweet girl" Karen said once Brooke was out of earshot.

"I guess… I mean for Lucas to marry her she has to be right? I was just wondering what kind of a mother she makes… I always saw her as someone who would marry some guy 30 years older than her and spend all his money… not with 3 kids"

"Brooke puts up a front to everyone but Lucas I think… he's the only thing, other than her kids who loves her because she's her… and for him, I don't know what it is about her that makes him so happy, but as long as he's happy… I'm happy"

"I know Lucas must make a great dad" Alex smiled, she knew there was no better way to make nice with a guy than through his mother.

"He does… those kids are everything to him and Brooke. I never thought 2 people with such messed up childhoods would make such good parents"

"I can't wait to meet them…"

Brooke sat outside the hospital on a bench with her cell phone. She had called Keith, and talked to Allie and Chloë for a little while, while they told her all about their day and what they had done. Keith had said the 2 girls had refused to let anyone other than Jules around Rylan… and that they had spent the day coloring Lucas get well cards. It made her wish so much that she was home with them right now… she would have stayed on the phone all night listening to them giggle and talk if Jules hadn't finally hung up. So now… she was stuck here, she thought about going back in, but she really wasn't in the mood to talk to Karen… or Alex. And Lucas was hopefully asleep… Finally she decided to call Haley… and get as much information on this Alex girl as possible.

"Hello?" Haley yawned into the phone.

"Haley… ok so"

"Brooke… do you know what time it is?"

"Yes… and this is important" Brooke whined not caring what time it was… it wasn't like it was going to kill Haley to help her with this…

"Fine… but if the phone woke James up I will hurt you"

"Just listen! I need you to tell me everything you know about Alex"

"Alex Eason?" Haley asked shocked. She hadn't seen that one coming.

"Yea…"

"Um… she's really earthy, remember me when you first met me?"

"Yea…" Brooke asked wanting Haley to hurt up and get to the point.

"Times that by like 100"

"Ah… what about her and Lucas"

"She always had a crush on him… but he didn't like her I don't think. I remember they kissed that summer you were in California… but he turned her down… Why are you asking me this stuff?" Haley asked curiously.

"Because that little bitch is here…right now and I think she has a thing for Lucas"

"Brooke… Lucas loves you, he was never into her… don't worry about it. Now can I go back to bed?"

"Sure…Thanks" Brooke sighed. This had been no help. Haley had just told her everything she already knew…

"No Problem"

"Brooke… it's freezing out here, Lucas is asking for you" Karen said walking up behind Brooke and scaring her.

"Sorry… I was just checking on the girls and Rylan"

"Good news is I just talked to Alex… and Lucas gets to go home tomorrow"

"Thank god" Brooke smiled sliding over to make room for Karen.

"And she'll be there next week"

"I knew there had to be a catch"

"Brooke" Karen laughed.

"Sorry… I'm just stressed. And no! I'm not depressed or on Anti-depressants"

"Ok?"

"Long story…"

"Ok… I'm going back up" Karen said giving Brooke a quick hug.

"I'll be there in a sec… hey isn't that Alex?"

"Yea"

"Whose that?" Brooke asked pointing to the little kid walking beside her.

"A patient?"

"Mom, can I play with the gloves again" Brooke and Karen both heard the kid clearly

"Woah"

"Lets not jump to conclusions"

"Looks like Miss Sex before marriage is a liar! That kids like 7! That means she had him when she was like… 17 or 18!" Brooke shrieked. She knew there had to be something in this whole mess that made Alex not so perfect… no one was that perfect!

"She could have adopted him?"

"Are you kidding me? That kids got lanky bitch whore's child written all over him!"

"Brooke" Karen ½ laughed ½ scolded

"He does! At least I think it's a he"

"Lets just go back upstairs"

"This makes my while year!" Brooke giggled grabbing her purse

"That she obviously had a kid at 17?"

"No… well yes! Karen! All she has done today is judge me for not being married when we had Allie and Chloë! This is crazy! Come on… we have to get in the elevator with them!"

"Brooke" Karen yelled after Brooke, trying not to make it to obvious what was going on.

"Faster!"

"Brooke!"

"Made it… Oh hi Alex! Who is this?" Brooke asked as the elevator door closed, with all 4 of them in it.

"Abner"

"Abner like as in Little Abner?"

"No… his name means light" Alex sighed

"Ok?"

"Do you really want to do this here Brooke?"

"Do what?" Brooke asked suddenly getting a bad feeling in her stomach. Karen had a look… a bad look.

"Lucas means light" Karen whispered

"So?"

"Alex"

"I know… I should have said something, I just didn't want him to feel like Dan" Alex said patting Abner on the head like a puppy.

"What is going on?"

"When did this happen?"

"The summer that I came back… I don't know what happened" Alex whispered. That's when Brooke finally got it.

"Wait… no… no"

"Brooke" Karen sighed

"No… Lucas told me about that… he said you didn't sleep together"

"He was probably trying to protect you"

"Why should I believe you? You've been lying all day" Brooke said just as the elevator door opened to their floor. She wasn't even that upset… she didn't believe this girl for a second. Lucas would have told her… he told her everything else… He wouldn't just flat out lie to her about something like that.

"I wouldn't lie about this… Brooke. This is Lucas's son"


	44. Chapter 44

Hey Everyone! I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! I did! Sorry it took so long to update… you know me! Haha I always end up somewhere with no computer for like a week, leaving you guys with a cliff hanger… but! I'm back and here is a nice chapter for you guys! Just 3 more after this one… I know… Its sad! But my new one is fabulous! I really like writing it and I have so many ideas! So I think you guys will like it too! Anyways! Thanks SOO much for all the reviews! ENJOY!

The plane ride home was quiet. Brooke wasn't even nervous… her mind was racing so much she couldn't even think about the fact they were flying. Last night kept playing over and over in her head… and she wouldn't even tell Lucas! After she had left the elevator Karen and Alex had stopped her, and begged her not to say anything to Lucas, not until he was home and better. Of course Brooke didn't believe them… she saw absolutely no Scott in that kid whatsoever… Lucas couldn't make something that ugly if he tried. Besides… he wouldn't lie to her. But if she really did believe all of this… then why was she in the bathroom every 10 minutes crying. She told Lucas she was just air sick. Of course Karen didn't believe her… she was sitting in the row in front of them with Andy and Brandon… listening to every word Brooke said.

"You ok?" Lucas asked once Brooke came back from the bathroom for what seemed like the 30th time in an hour.

"Yea… how bout you?"

"Sore…"

"I bet… hey Luke" Brooke asked, almost whispering. She had to ask him again… just to make sure. She decided to believe whatever he told her this time.

"Yea?"

"You um… that summer I was in California… you didn't sleep with Alex right?"

"No…" Lucas said looking confused. From what Brooke could tell he looked like he was telling the truth… usually when he lied his voice got lower and he swallowed a lot.

"Because I mean if you did it would be ok… we weren't together and"

"Brooke… I didn't sleep with her, I said I wasn't going to sleep with anyone again until I was sure I was in love with them… next person I slept with was you"

"I was just wondering…I don't know, I guess I just always wish I hadn't missed that summer ya know?" Brooke smiled. She felt so much better…he was right. He had said that he wasn't going to sleep with anyone again until he was sure he was in love… and then it had been her.

"We had a great next summer…"

"That next summer was fun… Jellyfish and all"

"I forgot about the jellyfish" Lucas sighed shaking his head. It still hurt thinking about those damn jellyfish.

"Who knew there were jellyfish in the ocean! They should warn you of these things before you go skinny dipping!"

"It wasn't so bad that we got stung… it was that we went back a week later and did it again"

"It was fun until the Jellyfish came…" Brooke giggled remembering that night.

"Or the waves"

"Why do they always make sex on the beach look so romantic in movies? It's not easy… The waves hurt, there are fish swimming everywhere! And… The water is like gross"

"Good thing we have a pool" Lucas laughed having to agree with Brooke. The Beach and sex did not mix… at all.

"And a hot tub"

"I miss the hot tub"

"Me too" Brooke giggled. She had totally forgotten why she was even upset. Talking to Lucas like this was just so… right. What did it matter even if all of this was true… which it wasn't.

"Don't you 2 think you have enough children?"

"No… I want 23 children…"

"You're funny Brooke" Karen said sarcastically.

"You know what's more fun than hot tubs?"

"Planes" Lucas said without a pause.

"Too bad your all bummed up…"

"Don't you want to watch the movie or something?" Karen asked getting annoyed with their conversation. She couldn't see how Brooke was acting so happy… too happy. If she were in Brooke's place she wasn't sure she would be able to even look at Lucas, much less talk about sex with him.

"Not really…"

"Nope"

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Please prepare for landing. Have all your seats in the upright position and fasten your seatbelts"

The ride to Keith's was pretty quiet. Karen had ridden with them… claiming it was because she was going to help out with the kids, but Brooke knew why she was really riding. She was so scared Brooke was going to say something to Lucas that she barely let Brooke say anything at all. If anything it was just making Lucas more suspicious of something.

"Mommy!" Allie and Chloë shrieked as soon as the say Brooke come through the door, running to Brooke as fast as their little legs could carry them until she grabbed them both into a hug.

"My babies! I missed you guys so much!"

"I miss you too!"

"Daddy?" Chloë asked clinging tight to Brooke's neck

"Yaya is helping him in… Give me kisses! I think you 2 grew an inch in the 2 days I was gone…"

"Nowa"

"You don't think so? That's ok… your gonna be short just like me, where's Rylan" Brooke asked giving them both another kiss.

"Sweeping"

"Daddy!"

"Be careful!" Brooke yelled as the girls ran towards Lucas full speed ahead.

"My girls" Lucas smiled sitting on the couch so he could hug them both.

"I miss you"

"I missed you guys too"

"You got a booboo?" Allie asked pointing to Lucas's bandaged shoulder

"A big one…"

"Di mommy fixes it?" Chloë asked crawling into Lucas's lap

"She made it all better…"

"Hwere"

"Did you make that for me?" Lucas asked taking the picture from Chloë. All it was was a bunch of colors scribbled across a page, but she looked so proud of it.

"Yeahya!"

"Me too!"

"Look at that…" Keith laughed carrying Rylan into the room for Brooke.

"There's my boy! Come here… where they good?" Brooke asked hugging her baby.

"Angels"

"God I missed them, I think he grew"

"How's Lucas?" Keith asked quietly. He and Lucas still weren't on the best terms, they were better… but not great.

"Sore… he still has to have another surgery, but they can do it here…well Alex, I mean Dr. Eason will"

"Alex… Alex Eason?"

"Yea…" Brooke sighed forgetting Keith knew her. Sometimes between Keith, Haley, Mouth and Karen she felt so out of the loop about Lucas.

"That girl has some screws loose, I'll tell you that much… did you meet her?"

"Oh yea…"

"Yep… Crazy" Keith laughed

"I knew it wasn't just me who thought so!"

"I wouldn't worry about her"

"I wish it were that easy… come on buddy, lets go see daddy" Brooke said leaving Keith at the doorway.

"Brooke… maybe Lucas should come stay with me for a few days… get some rest without the kids around"

"He isn't going to go for it Karen"

"Brooke" Karen whispered as they walked towards Lucas.

"I'm not going to say anything…"

"I still think…"

"Think what… Dude, he grew" Lucas said taking Rylan from Brooke

"Think you should come and stay with me for a few days… get some rest without kids around"

"Nowa Yaya!" Chloë shrieked. Brooke could see the tears forming in both the girls eyes. Here they had just gotten Lucas home and how Karen was threatening to take him away.

"Mom… I'd rather go home"

"Don't go daddy!" Chloë wailed

"I'm not going…"

"Lucas… you can't possibly rest with 3 kids running around"

"Nowa…Mommy" Allie joined in crying until she was red in the face and coughing.

"He's not going anywhere Allie…Karen"

"Brooke"

"Mom… stop, you're upsetting them" Lucas whispered giving her a look.

"Then at least let me come to the house"

"Mom… its fine. Allie come here… I'm not leaving, don't cry" Lucas whispered handing Rylan back to Brooke so he could comfort Allie. She was crying so hard he wasn't sure she was getting any air.

"Fine… lets just get him home. Allie, come to the car"

"Nowa" Allie whined burying her face farther into Lucas's chest.

"Chloë… Chloë"

"She's giving you the silent treatment"

"See Lucas! This is why you should come… for a few days" Karen was desperate at this point. She was getting yelled at by 2 year olds.

"Nowa Yaya! You no have daddy" Chloë cried starting to cough like her sister

"Chloë… come here baby" Lucas sighed glaring at Karen. It wasn't easy to comfort his girls with 1 arm.

"Karen what are you doing" Brooke asked pulling Karen to the other side of the room

"Believe it or not I am trying to help you"

"Help me?"

"Brooke… I know this has to be hard on you! The last thing you need is the pressure of taking care of him, and the kids… I'm so sorry this is happening, Brooke" Karen sighed hugging Brooke and almost squishing poor Rylan who was caught in the middle.

"Karen… I appreciate it, you know I do, but right now my kids need their daddy home. They haven't seen him in almost 5 days, they usually don't go 6 hours without seeing him. And I need my husband home ok? I promise I'll call you if I need anything"

"I just… I didn't want you to have to ever deal with something like this… either of you"

"I know… but we'll be ok, you know why?" Brooke asked trying to get Karen off her back.

"Why?"

"Because the crazy bitch is lying… lets just go home"

The whole ride home was tense. Lucas sat in the back seat of Karen's van with Allie and Chloë… pretty much by force. Neither girl was anywhere near letting him out of their sight, and they had both made it very clear that he was not sitting anywhere near Karen. Brooke and Karen were pretty quiet too. Karen drove without commenting on Brooke's music… and Brooke just listened to music without commenting on Karen's driving. Lucas wasn't sure what was going on but it was definitely weird.

"I help you" Allie offered jumping out of the van before Lucas. Both Allie and Chloë were being unusually clingy to Lucas today…

"Thank you"

"Girls… go give Yaya a hug bye bye"

"Nowa" Chloë whined clinging to Lucas's leg.

"Please?"

"I no want too… I hug you!" Chloë smiled running to Brooke.

"Aw… so sweet, go hug Yaya… please"

"Ok"

"I've never seen them this pissed before" Brooke laughed pulling Rylan out of his car seat. They were acting so much like her today it was scary…

"Tell me about it… I thought Allie was going to slug her on the way home when she said she wanted me to come over for lunch tomorrow"

"They missed you…" Brooke smiled giving him a quick kiss.

"Ok… I am leaving. Call if you need anything ok?"

"We will… stop worrying"

"Bye" Karen said backing out once she was sure there were no children in the way of her van.

"That woman…"

"She's your mother…"

"Have I ever heard you say anything nice about your mother?" Lucas asked as Brooke unlocked the side door.

"No… and that's because mine isn't nice… yours is"

"I know… sometimes she drives me crazy though"

"I'm not looking forward to the days that they talk about us like this" Brooke laughed holding the door open for Lucas as he made it up the steps with Allie and Chloë 'helping' him.

"Don't worry… they wont"

"How do you know?"

"Because we wont allow it" Lucas smiled winking at her.

"Your so tough… how can you walk with them like that?" Brooke asked seeing the girls were not standing on his feet as he walked.

"Leg muscle…"

"Sure…you're so strong…"

"I know" Lucas sighed sitting down on the couch. It felt good to be home…

"So… no more basketball… what will you do with all your free time?"

"I can think of a few things…" Lucas whispered kissing her.

"This isn't going to work with them on your legs, Rylan in my arms and you with a hurt shoulder…" Brooke giggled leaning her forehead against his. Who would have thought that one day it would be this hard just to kiss him.

"Rain Check?"

"You got it…"

"So… wanna hear my newest plan?" Lucas asked trying to prop his feet on the coffee table, then remembering Allie and Chloë were still on them.

"Always…"

"How would you like to be able to drive whatever Lexus you want?"

"Whatever one I want? How?" Brooke asked not believing him.

"One of the guys I used to work with at the dealership offered to sell me his Lexus Dealership"

"Are you for real?"

"Yea…" Lucas laughed. The look on her face was priceless. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were big.

"Lexus… as in Lexus? My favorite car in the whole world Lexus?"

"Yea…"

"If you turned him down I'll break your other shoulder" Brooke said, still in awe.

"He told me to call him about it"

"Here" Brooke said without a pause, handing Lucas her cell phone.

"Now?"

"Now"

"His card is packed" Lucas laughed handing her back her cell phone. Here he was worried she wouldn't like the idea of a car dealership.

"I don't want to un-pack… we should have made your mom stay to un-pack"

"Call her tomorrow… Allie, Chloë you can let go now" Lucas whispered

"You no go?"

"I wont go"

"Here… take your son, my little minions and I are going to go get some must haves out of the car…" Brooke sighed handing him Rylan, and detaching Allie and Chloë from his legs.

Brooke took each little girl by the hand and walked them out to the car with her. They both seemed to be in much better moods now that they knew Karen was gone. Brooke had to admit she felt the same way… that was until she saw who was in her driveway.

"Who dat?" Chloë asked pointing near the bushes.

"You've been around Fergie and Skillz too much lately… whose who?"

"Hwer"

"What happened to not saying anything until Lucas was better" Brooke sighed, she knew that was too good to be true. They couldn't have just 1 night of peace before all the drama started. That was just too much to ask.

"Home is better, I talked to Abner about it last night and we feel its time… where is he"

"Inside with his real son…"

"These must be Allie and Chloë?" Alex asked pointing out the obvious. Brooke hated it when people did that…

"Wow… what gave it away?"

"Girls this is your brother"

"Thas not Ry-a-lin" Chloë laughed like it was a joke.

"This is Abner"

"Like the piggy?" Allie giggled

"You know… I bet you 2 would be so cute with your hair up and some… longer clothes"

"Mommy…" Both girls whined. Brooke didn't know what to do other than take her to Lucas, if she said no it was like letting her win.

"Follow me…"

Inside Lucas was on the couch with Rylan watching Basketball. She could tell he missed it already… Although she was guessing after he talked to Alex, he was definitely going to have his mind on other things…

"Luke…Alex is here" Brooke yelled from the hallway. Loud enough that he could have heard her if he had been in the backyard.

"Why?"

"Because she's crazy… you guys talk, I'll feed Rylan, girls can you help me?"

"Maybe we should talk somewhere else Lucas?" Alex asked glaring at Brooke who was glaring right back.

"Nowa! You no have him!"

"Here's fine… what's up?"

"Lucas… this is your son"


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45! I'm excited! Hahaha I've noticed you guys tend to leave WAYYY more reviews when it's a cliff hanger! LOL but Thanks! I love reviews! Enjoy this Chapter! Just 2 more left! (and as always Thanks soo much to Kaela!)

"Way to ease him into it" Brooke sighed sitting down next to Lucas. She was hoping maybe Alex would slowly tell him, at least that way she would have time to feed Rylan and come back in time to see what Lucas had to say…

"I think Brooke's right…"

"I'm sorry… It just came out"

"Not about that… about you being crazy" Lucas said shaking his head in disbelief. This explained why Brooke had been acting so weird all day…

"What?"

"We never slept together… and unless you can get pregnant from a lousy kiss…"

"Lucas! Stop denying it!" Alex yelled loosing her patience. Lucas didn't know what to say too her… all he knew was she wasn't denying anything.

"This is like a really bad episode of Punk'd"

"Lucas"

"Alex… we never slept together…ever" Lucas said as calmly as possible. Maybe she was delusional, or just really really mean.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Brooke… did you know about this?"

"Sorta… I found out last night" Brooke said in a very calm quiet voice. She was taking this way to well…

"And you haven't killed me yet because?"

"I didn't believe her"

"And my mom knows too I am guessing?" Lucas asked leaning back against the couch. This was too much to take in… especially now… today.

"She believes her"

"Of course she does… Alex you do know what sex is right?"

"Don't say that word in front of him" Alex whispered covering Abners ears.

"How do we always get stuck with the loony's?"

"I can't believe you Lucas! Ask Peyton! She'll tell you!"

"Brooke call Peyton" Lucas said without a pause.

"Take the baby…" Brooke sighed going to get the phone.

"Look Abner… that's you brother"

"Damn it… that's not his brother! Abner?"

"Abner Eugene… its classic, handsome. You know I always loved your middle name" Alex smiled. She liked that Lucas was taking some sort of interest in him…

"My god… stop! I know you don't like Brooke! I know your trying to bring her down or whatever but you have to stop! Whatever you do isn't going to break us up! This isn't high school… if you had any idea what we've been through the past couple years"

"Lucas! Your right! This isn't high school! Meaning I wouldn't do something like this just to get back at Brooke Davis"

"Peyton's on her way" Brooke said sitting back on the couch beside Allie and Chloë.

"I'm just trying to do what's right for our son! He needs a father"

"The kid needs a father! But it's not me…"

"You said you'd never be like him…" Alex whispered. Brooke could see tears forming in her eyes… and from what she could tell… they looked real. But then so did Lucas's.

"Who?"

"Dan"

"Don't you dare…" Lucas said as calmly as possible.

"It's the truth! Look at this… you have your kids that are your pride and joy… I see the way you look at them! The way you talk about them… and then Abner… What did he ever do to you!"

"The same thing I never did to you! Nothing"

"Ew… does that make me Deb?" Brooke whined thinking about the whole scenario. It was starting to gross her out.

"Brooke"

"Sorry but if I don't laugh at this I am going to hurt both of you"

"Lucas… its ok to be shocked" Alex whispered trying the calm approach again. Lucas was just getting madder and madder by the second.

"Mother what is going on?" Abner said, finally speaking.

"Your father is just shocked"

"I am not his father! I'm her father, and I'm her father and I'm his father… but not his… sorry"

"I'm here… What's up?" Peyton asked slamming the front door. Brooke had to admit… it was really nice having Peyton live so close now…

"Re-living high school sound about right?"

"Ugh… should I go home and get my coke?"

"Grab me some while you're there" Brooke sighed making rook for Peyton on the couch.

"Alex… what are you doing here?"

"Peyton… remember that summer when Brooke was in California?"

"Yea… and we all hung out" Peyton said clearly remembering it. That was a good sign Brooke thought.

"Yea… now tell her I didn't sleep with her…"

"You didn't?"

"No! Oh my God…" Lucas said getting frustrated.

"Oh god… wait. Brooke… who's that"

"Lucas's long lost son… Abner" Brooke said with a clearly fake smile. She was starting to get pissed now… she wasn't sure at who, but she was definitely pissed.

"Oh My God… Brooke are you ok? Lucas you jackass!"

"I didn't sleep with her!"

"He says he didn't sleep with her… I believe him" Brooke whispered glaring at Alex.

"Brooke… think about this… he also said there was nothing going on between him and me junior year"

"I'm still here you know" Lucas said getting even more frustrated, especially with Peyton who wasn't helping the situation at all.

"You… shut up, I told you if you hurt her I'd kick your ass"

"Oh My God you guys stop it! Peyton… just tell us what happened"

"Ok… so we were on our way to Carowinds… You know that's about a 6 hour drive, so the whole way all Alex and I heard was 'Brooke this' and 'Brooke that' and 'I wonder what she is doing now' blah blah blah" Peyton laughed

"Aww! That's so sweet!"

"Anyway… so he finally fell asleep… I guess imagining you naked wore him out. So then… all I heard was 'Lucas this' and 'Lucas that' from Alex. Seriously… I was ready to drive the car off a bridge. And knowing me then… I was probably high and so they were lucky I didn't. Anyway then I was telling her about me and Jake… and how we had slept together… and Alex like flipped out! No sex before marriage… that's when I decided against telling her about you and Lucas… being the 2 sex-a-holics you were. Then she got this dazed look on her face and said 'I think the only guy I would consider sleeping with before marriage is Lucas'. So I knew that was never going to happen… since he was so into you and all at the time… so I brushed it off"

"See!" Lucas said, he knew it was a good idea to bring Peyton over.

"But later that night we used our fake ID's and were totally smashed… well Lucas and I weren't too bad, but we had gotten Alex so wasted… she didn't know we were doing it though. Anyway… so I think we actually saw Haley there…so next thing I know I look over and see Lucas and Alex totally making out… stripping and everything in my car"

"What! Peyton… I have never had sex in your car"

"Lucas…" Brooke coughed, she knew good and well that was a lie.

"Ok… I had sex in your car one time and it was with Brooke"

"EW! BROOKE!" Peyton shrieked

"Sorry! You had a meeting at THUD and we got bored…"

"In my car! On the street!"

"We put the top up!" Brooke whined

"I knew there hadn't been a freak rain storm!"

"Brooke! Peyton! This isn't why we're here…" Lucas said praying Peyton's story got better.

"Right… anyway… so about midnight I walked out to the car and there they were… I was so grossed out I couldn't even get within 10 feet of the car… so I went and road some Rollercoasters"

"Great! So you see him having sex with the crazy and you didn't stop him!"

"I figured you were probably off having sex with a lot of random guys! I thought he should have fun" Peyton sighed hugging Brooke.

"I didn't sleep with her!"

"Sorry Luke… this isn't looking too good for you right now… I'd shut up" Brooke said glaring at Lucas.

"The next morning Alex came to me and was crying… she said she couldn't believe she hadn't waited and she wished she could take the whole night back… I don't know where Lucas was…so I guess you got preggers?"

"Yea…"

"Lucas! You just couldn't keep that thing in your pants could you?" Peyton yelled hitting him in his bad shoulder.

"God don't tell me he slept with you too…"

"Ew no!"

"Peyton… watch the kids… Lucas You, Me, bedroom, now!" Brooke yelled dragging Lucas up the stairs by his good shoulder. She was feeling generous.

"What about me" Alex asked as they walked

"Don't make me slap you"'

"Is mommy gwoing to hurt him"

"I hope so" Peyton sighed

Peyton sat in the living room waiting to hear something… Alex was just sitting there with Little Abner totally silent. Peyton kind of felt bad for her… but then she was kind of pissed she was here screwing with Brooke and Lucas. If anyone was going to screw with Brooke and Lucas… it was going to be her! And she was over that… so that meant no one was going to mess with them… not if she could help it.

"You know he loves her right?" Peyton asked once she was sure Brooke and Lucas were upstairs.

"What?"

"Lucas… he loves Brooke, even if you show up with this kid, that wont change anything between then"

"I kinda figured that… as much as I want him to come be a family with us, but there's always that chance right?" Alex smiled. Peyton could see right through it. It sucked this was happening to Lucas and Brooke.

"Not with them, you really think he would choose you over Brooke? Just leave his family… and his wife who he loves, just because you show up like this"

"Then why did you tell him the truth about everything?"

"Because it's not fair to Brooke, she needs to know the truth… I really don't give a damn how this makes you feel, or how this makes Lucas feel… but I do care about Brooke. She's been hurt enough" Peyton said making her point clear to Alex.

"From what I hear you were the one doing the hurting… more than once…"

"That's why you should listen to me when I tell you, you wont break them up"

"You're so sure…you act like Brooke is the good guy in all this… you know what she was like in high school… middle school… Elementary school even!" Alex yelled. This chick needed some serious anger management classes.

"I remember this one time, we were sitting under the bridge. I was listening to crappy music and Brooke was putting on this horrible eye make up. I mean it was truly terrible. We were probably like 12 or so… and I had the nerve to ask her why she wore that crap… you know what she said?"

"What?"

"She said she had heard from someone you could see sadness in people's eyes, and she thought if she wore the make up… maybe no one would notice. It's safe to say I went home and put on a pound of eye shadow… Everyone always saw me as the sad one. Poor little Peyton's mom died. At least I had a mom and a dad who loved me… Brooke had no one. And it was people like you who treated her like crap… and shot her self esteem so low that she felt like she had to act like that. Brooke's a fun person, she tells it how it is… and some people don't like her for that. But at your 13 th birthday party when only 4 people showed up… she was there" Peyton said trying her hardest to make Alex feel like crap.

"To pick on my dress"

"She was still there… I suggest that if you want Lucas to have anything to do with you and Abner… you start being nice to Brooke"

"I am nice to Brooke… if front of Lucas" Alex sighed. She didn't seem too really care how she acted to Brooke.

"He isn't stupid"

"Isn't that what you were just calling him when you found out he got me pregnant?"

"Ok well he isn't stupid when it comes to Brooke, usually" Peyton said almost laughing… of course Lucas was stupid, only when it came to women.

"Its funny how some people change other people. I mean how much different things could have been if say… I never left and Lucas had married me. I always imagined he'd be a writer; I'd be a doctor. Our kids would be vegetarians. We'd have a small house in the middle of no where, where we could have everything"

"What ifs… I hate those. Personally… I think there's that 1 person for everyone. You know it when you meet them… How do you know when you meet them? Song Lyrics. You take any love song… and your romance fits it. When you hear them Bam… you know that's it. And so does everyone else. For example…there's this song by Jimmy Eat World called Polaris… It has these Lyrics

_'I feel that when I'm old. _

_I'll look at you and know_

_the world was beautiful. _

_Then you tell me, you say that love goes anywhere._

_In your darkest time, it's just enough to know it's there. _

_When you go, I'll let you be._

_But you're killing everything in me._'

I was listening to those lyrics when I realized it didn't matter what I did… Its corny as hell but Brooke and Lucas fit perfectly… of course after that I denied it for years, but deep down I always knew. That's how I knew Jake and I were meant to be together too."

"All because of song lyrics" Alex laughed rolling her eyes at Peyton.

"Yep"

"I think you're the crazy one"

"Most people do…But just leave them alone ok? If that's Lucas's kid then yea… he needs to be in his life, and I'm sure he will be… but just his life." Peyton sighed hoping what she had said might have penetrated through Alex's head.

Brooke drug Lucas upstairs to the bedroom. She didn't really care if she was hurting him or not. At this point she was really too pissed off to care… about anything. She didn't know what to believe… but the evidence was definitely not looking good for Lucas. Sure… she would see Alex lying about something like this… but not Peyton!

"Sit" Brooke yelled pointing to the bed. She wasn't really in the mood to use full sentences with him at the moment.

"Brooke"

"Lucas! Why the hell would you lie to me! You know I forgive a lot… but I don't do lying. So you slept with a girl in high school and got her pregnant. This is Tree Hill and your last name is Scott… it happens! We weren't together… so I really can't get mad about that… But why would you lie to me about it?"

"Brooke… look at me, I didn't sleep with her ok?" Lucas said calmly and seriously

"Lucas! Stop it! There is a woman down there with a kid, and Peyton saw you! Lucas… what am I supposed to believe? Your own mother doesn't believe you…"

"You're supposed to believe that how I was feeling that summer, I couldn't have slept with anyone."

"You slept with Nicki when you were supposedly in love with Peyton, you slept with Peyton when you were with me, Lucas… I know you aren't that guy anymore, but the fact is you were then… the same way I was that girl then…" By now Brooke was crying… she had completely given up on controlling any emotion. She was pissed at for lying, and she couldn't believe he had slept with someone else that summer… together or not.

"Did you sleep with anyone that summer?" Lucas asked offering her a place on the bed to sit down. At first she didn't want to take it… but she knew if she stood up any longer she was going to throw up.

"No…"

"Why?"

"Because I was waiting for you" Brooke sobbed until Lucas sat her in his lap so that their foreheads were touching. He took her trembling hand in his and kissed her.

"Look at me Brooke, I swear to you… I didn't sleep with her ok. I wouldn't tell you all of this if I had, do you really think that if I thought for a second that kid was mine… I'd be 'Dan'? That I would put you through this just because I screwed up in high school? I love you Brooke Davis Scott"

"I just want this all to go away… I don't even care anymore, just make it all go away" Brooke cried leaning into his chest. She'd heard people tell her a million times in her life… that they had to choose, between following their heart, or their brain. She'd never understood what that meant until right now.

"I will… I promise." 


	46. Chapter 46

Ok… I like to call this Chapter… "Dirty Little Secrets" Haha I had a lot of fun writing it... now, who is still in awe from last nights eppie? I am... seriously I am so in love with OTH right now, hahaha! Anyways... its gonna be a long Hiatus! At least we got a Happy episode to tide us over! Evjoy this chapter!

"Do you guys know what time it is?" Haley asked bursting through Brooke and Lucas's front door. She couldn't believe Lucas! Calling her at this time of night to drive over… and do god only knew what! What was he thinking?

"Yes and this is an emergency! Haley!"

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Lucas said you can help with this" Brooke sighed glaring over at Lucas. She wasn't so mad anymore… but he definitely wasn't getting off the hook until she knew for 100 that all of this wasn't true.

"Help with... Oh My God! Alex!" Haley shrieked running across the room to Alex. She hadn't seen her in forever, but it made her think… that couldn't be a good sign that she was here… with Brooke and Peyton.

"Haley!"

"Wow… Lucas did she do that to your shoulder when she found out you slept with Brooke"

"Your funny Haley" Lucas laughed sarcastically rolling his eyes at Haley. He was just ready to get this over with and go to bed. His shoulder was killing him and he hadn't had any descent sleep in days.

"Its ok Alex… We love Brooke now... except when she teaches out children that its not called a "Pee Pee" Its called a Penis… and he tells his entire pre-school that!"

"Its not a bad word!"

"Why do we love you again?" Haley asked giving Brooke a hug. She hadn't seen her in a while either.

"Haley! Just help!" Lucas whined

"Helping… Helping… whose that?"

"Lucas's supposed son"

"What?" Haley coughed taking a double glance at the kid.

"Yea…"

"Well I mean, Brooke he is a Scott"

"I know that!" Brooke laughed. She found it funny that at the first sign of this kid possibly being his… Peyton and Haley had both turned on him and taken her side. She felt bad for Lucas and all… but it was still funny.

"Haley!"

"What? Alright… fine… how can I help?"

"Remember the night at carowinds" Lucas asked knowing Haley wasn't going to like this subject one but. That had been an interesting night to say the least for them…

"Lucas…"

"Haley… I just need you to tell them I was with you that whole night"

"I thought we weren't EVER going to talk about that" Haley whispered shooting Lucas a death glare.

"Alex thinks I slept with her that night…"

"What? No…"

"Just tell them I was with you…" Lucas begged

"Heck yes you were… we met at the Top Gun RollerCoaster and Lucas was… a little wasted"

"I was not"

"You were doing Tom Cruise imitations…" Haley laughed. Brooke could only imagine Lucas dancing in his underwear or something… he was pretty funny when he was drunk enough.

"Ok… I had had some drinks"

"Anyway… I was upset about Nathan and stuff and so I asked Lucas if he'd come stay with me for the night"

"EW NO! NO! NO! Oh god… you didn't sleep with Haley did you? Lucas Damn it! Its called self control!" Brooke whined almost gagging! It was like incest!

"Brooke let me finish…"

"Fine"

"So we got to the hotel and I was really upset… and I kissed him" Haley finally said. The room was dead silent, you could have heard a pin drop until Brooke finally had to break it.

"EW! Haley!"

"What! I felt safe with him… and he was SOO drunk… I knew he wouldn't remember in the morning…"

"So what happened?" Peyton asked suddenly finding this very interesting.

"I did remember…"

"I went into the bathroom later and asked him if he was throwing up from being drunk… he said no, that it was because I had kissed him. We both laughed and spent the rest of the night having water balloon fights"

"That's impossible" Alex whispered not liking what she was hearing at all.

"I've got pictures"

"But not of the kiss right?" Brooke asked

"Ew! God know! Like I'd want people to know I kissed him! I might catch an STD or something"

"Thanks Haley…"

"Well you were a manwhore back then Peyton, Brooke, Peyton, Nikki, Anna, Brooke, Rachel, Brooke, Rachel, Brooke…" Haley laughed rolling her eyes at Lucas.

"I never knew you to be so low Lucas" Alex sighed looking really upset. Brooke actually felt bad for the girl. It was like she actually believed that it had been Lucas.

"What?"

"To bring Haley into this! To have her lie for you!"

"Alex… I didn't sleep with you" Lucas whispered trying to be as nice about it as possible.

"Then WHO did I sleep with? Tell me that!"

"This just got interesting…" Peyton whispered looking over at Brooke and Haley

"Lets think… Blonde, would be willing to sleep with someone like you… wait…"

"What?"

"Hadn't Mouth just broken up with Erica around then?" Brooke asked trying to remember everything about Tree Hill that year. It made perfect since! When she had come back from California Mouth had been so desperate! What was to say he hadn't slept with Alex that night.

"Brooke… no… Mouth?" Haley asked shocked.

"I don't look like Mouth"

"You might in the eyes of a Drunk desperate woman"

"Call Mouth…"

30 minutes later. There was Mouth… ready to help. Brooke really hoped it wasn't him. If it was it was going to totally mess things up with him and Erica, and they were just too cute once they finally grew up and got back together.

"Hey… what's going on?" Mouth asked joining them in the den with his usual goofy grin and high-pitched voice. It was breaking Brooke's heart.

"Its like our own little episode of Unsolved Mysteries"

"Sounds fun… what's the mystery?"

"Who slept with Alex the night we were all at carowinds" Haley sighed sliding off her shoes. She could tell this was going to take a while.

"That was a crazy night…"

"What made it crazy?"

"Someone spiked my drink" Mouth laughed… and then so did everyone else.

"Oh god" Peyton sighed after a long pause. Brooke didn't even want to know.

"Damn it you guys! I was in California! Not the moon! You could have invited me to this little Carowinds trip"

"Mouth… just tell your story"

"Well like I said… someone spiked my drink. I mean it was all good until I was on The hurler… and well… the name says it all, so I went to get a drink and I guess it was spiked because I didn't remember what happened until the next morning… and I was so embarrassed"

"Keep going" Lucas urged ready to get this over with. Although he was feeling pretty bad for Mouth right about now.

"Well after I drank it I started feeling woozy… you know? And so I went out to Peyton's car to see if she or Lucas had anything to help with it… but when I got there, it was just Alex…"

"EW! You slept with Alex!" Brooke shrieked officially grossed out. She had tried to never imagine Mouth having sex… with anyone!

"What? No… She was making out with this guy… I couldn't see much because she was on top…but he was really tan… so I left"

"So it wasn't you?"

"No!" Mouth said quickly.

"Way to dodge that bullet Mighty Mouth"

"Wait… then why were you embarrassed" Haley asked looking suspiciously at Mouth.

"Mouth…" Peyton whispered

"No! You have to tell us!"

"Fine… well after I left the car, I saw Peyton standing in the corner… she looked really upset so I thought I'd go over and see what was wrong"

"EW! You and Peyton!" Brooke shrieked! She couldn't believe she had missed all of this! She had always imagined Tree Hill without her as a very dull and boring place… but apparently not.

"No sex…"

"But…"

"It was pretty close" Peyton finally admitted, calmly closing her eyes.

"A little Pouth action!"

"This is more than I ever wanted to know…" Haley sighed leaning back on the couch.

"So if it wasn't mouth"

"Tan… spikey hair… Wait… You said Anna went on that Trip right?" Brooke asked trying to think of who else it could have possibly been.

"Brooke… she didn't sleep with Anna"

"I know that… I'm talking Felix!"

"Do we have to call him?" Lucas whined. He really REALLY wasn't in the mood to deal with Felix… in fact he was never in the mood to deal with Felix.

"Lucas! It's the only way…"

45 minutes later, Felix was there… in his boxers none the less, but he was still there. Brooke hated to see that Felix had put on a little flab over the years… He wasn't chubby or anything… but he definitely wasn't firm like Lucas. She guessed it was from all the beer.

"Well Well… if it isn't dare night all over again" Felix smiled sitting between Haley and Brooke.

"Ha Ha… shut up and help us"

"Whatever you say…so whats the Felix needed for anyway? What you losers trying to throw a party and need some strippers?"

"There's no way I slept with that… I don't think dog would sleep with that" Alex snapped glaring at Felix from across the room.

"Hey! Felix can be charming… when he's sleeping"

"You slept with him?"

"No… I benefited with him… there a difference" Brooke said sliding closer to Lucas to get away from Felix.

"Sure…"

"Tell your story Felix…Did you sleep with Alex the night of Carowinds"

"That's the night I hooked up with Rachel…" Felix smiled, apparently liking the image he was getting in his head.

"Rachel…she always did want my left overs"

"Hey! I'm still here"

"Sorry…" Brooke giggled patting Lucas's knee.

"Woah… you're not Rachel are you?"

"No… I'm Alex"

"I'm Felix" Felix smiled winking at her.

"Gross"

"Don't worry… I wouldn't do you anyway…Brooke on the other hand"

"Dude" Lucas sighed

"Kidding…sorta"

"So you hooked up with Rachel and not Alex"

"Yep… in the bathroom" Felix smiled again.

"You guys… this is leading us no where"

"Wait… Oh no" Peyton whispered covering her mouth.

"What?"

"Oh God…"

"Peyton… what!" Brooke shrieked. Brooke could tell she knew something good… really good.

"Tan"

"Yea"

"Blonde hair" Peyton continued.

"Yea…"

"Dumb enough to sleep with Alex"

"Yea…" Brooke said waiting for her to get to the point.

"Tim… he frosted his hair that summer"

"Oh yea, and he got that terrible spray on tan" Haley laughed… and then stopped realizing what this meant.

"Tim…"

"EW!" Brooke shrieked covering her mouth.

"This isn't funny Brooke"

"You're right, I'm sorry… this is hilarious… please tell me I'm not the only one who finds this completely funny"

"I do" Haley laughed

"Come on Brooke… you made out with Tim once"

"Yea… when I was 13 and just to prove to you I knew how!"

"How'd that go?" Lucas asked raising her eyebrow at her. He couldn't imagine Brooke and Tim…

"He bit my tongue and I couldn't talk for like a week!"

"And Brooke told everyone she was being mute for poor people"

"It hurt!" Brooke whined rolling her eyes at everyone.

"Someone just call Tim"

And of course… 10 minutes later. Tim graced them all with his presents, and his leopard pajamas.

"Sup Hommies! Da Tim is in the house and you betta" Tim started but no one was in the mood.

"Tim"

"Yo Dawg…"

"Dim… meet your son" Brooke smiled pointing to the little boy, who now… did actually resemble Tim.

"Dude, sweet! Its not Christmas though… and its not my birthday… wait, did someone finally take my advice and make it national Tim day?"

"Wow…"

"Come here boy! Come! Sit… shake! Wow he's smart! I'll call him…Mit… get it? It's Tim backwards! Mit H tims. It's like Tim Smith! Get it" Tim asked with his goofy grin. Brooke actually felt really bad for Alex now… anyone would have been better than Tim.

"We should make sure this is right before we subject this poor child to this"

"You're right… Tim… did you sleep with Alex that night at Carowinds"

"Alex and Charlotte and Theresa and Bevin" Tim grinned winking at Alex.

"Ok… I think that pretty much proves it"

"Hey Dim… good job, you got her preggers"

"No way" Tim said in awe looking at her stomach…

"Uh yes way…"

"But I… Mrs. Spenser said"

"Mrs. Spenser said what?" Haley asked

"Mrs. Spenser said you could only get a girl pregnant the first time you had sex"

"Hey Dim… are you sure it wasn't, you CAN get a girl pregnant the first time you have sex?"

"Maybe…" Tim said looking embarrassed… and nervous.

"You mean the first and only time I had sex, was with that?"

"That seriously sucks"

"Speak! Speak" Tim laughed apparently over it…

"Hi" Abner finally said to Tim.

"Noo… Bark"

Once they were totally sure it was Tim, and had him tell his story… Brooke and Lucas sent everyone except Alex home, and Brooke left them to talk while she put Allie, Chloë and Rylan to bed in their own beds since they had been asleep on the couch the whole time. She figured the least she could do was let Lucas and Alex talk.

"Thanks a lot Lucas" Alex sighed staring meanly at Lucas. He didn't know what to say, he really didn't.

"Alex… I'm sorry"

"You couldn't have just"

"Just lied to this kid his whole life like you've been doing? Alex you knew it wasn't me" Lucas said as nice as possible.

"I didn't know for sure… I hoped it was"

"Take my advice… get that kid out of here… we'll tell Tim it was all a dream in the morning… and you know if you ever need any help or anything you can always call me… just because he isn't mine doesn't mean I cant help a friend out once in a while"

"Brooke wouldn't care if… if we came to visit every once in a while?" Alex asked, sweeter this time.

"I don't think so… Brooke's cool like that, plus you are kind of my doctor"

"I guess so … I better get going I guess, I've got a lot of thinking and explaining to do and the sooner the better I guess"

"Good luck…" Lucas smiled giving her a hug. He felt bad for her… but there really wasn't much more he could do.

"Thanks Lucas, be careful with that arm"

"I will"

Lucas met Brooke upstairs in the bedroom where she was passed out on the bed. She had had just about as much sleep as him in the past couple days, so he knew she was tired. He was just glad all of this was over… maybe now they could have some peace and quiet for a few days at least, before things got crazy again.

"Hey… is everyone gone?" Brooke whispered after Lucas laid down beside her.

"Finally"

"Thank god… tonight reminded me of why I don't miss high school"

"Same here…" Lucas laughed shaking his head. Everyone had told him one day he would miss being in high school… 16 and on top of the world… then he had thought those people were crazy… now, he still did.

"Pain?"

"Sorta"

"Sorry… at least we can sleep now" Brooke smiled leaning her head on Lucas's chest.

"I've missed sleep"

"Me too"

"So how long before more drama starts?" Lucas asked. He guessed about 5 days…

"A week… and then I have to go back to work"

"I should probably find work"

"Because we're lacking so much in Money here, buy the dealership…" Brooke sighed falling asleep. She wasn't sure how much longer she was going to stay awake for this conversation.

"You know I'd be competing with Dan then"

"Buy the Dealership"

"I'd have to be in all these corny commercial's" Lucas laughed remembering how bad Dan's commercials had been.

"Then you could run for Mayor, and yea… you know we live a soap opera right?"

"I know… at least it's a good one…"

"So true…now lets sleep, we've only got an hour before one of us has to feed Rylan" Brooke whispered closing her eyes.

"I'll feed him…"

"What's the catch?"

"You get to get up when Allie and Chloë come in here at 6AM wanting to play dress up" Lucas laughed. He had had enough dress up last week for a life time…

"You don't like dressing up as a pirate? Its hott"

"Tommy Lee was more fun"


	47. Chapter 47

OK you guys… here it is! The LAST Chapter of Sugar & Spice! I know… it hurts, believe me its KILLING me to post this. But all good things must come to an end sadly… and plus! Now I get to post Chaos Theory! Which I am totally in love with right now might I add? So a little summary about it. They're all in College… Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Nathan go to NYU and Haley goes to Yale. MAJOR brucas… then some Naley, Jeyton, and Pathan too… I'm giving it all this story… (Except Leyton… sorry I just cant do it) Anyways… my Beta readers really like it so far! So I think you guys will too! Keep your eyes pealed for it in the next few days.

**Ok… now I want to give some thank yous… firstly… Kaela! Without her I could have never written this story… seriously, she can cure writers block faster than anyone I know! Secondly… YOU GUYS! You're seriously the best reviewers out there… it always makes me nervous to start a new story… for fear I wont have the same reviewing base I had for the last one! But you guys rock so much… I'm not worried! Some of you have followed me from my very first one… reviewing EVERY Chapter, for A LOT of Chapters. Thank you SOO much! You guys have no idea how good your reviews make me feel! I hope you enjoy this last Chapter… and please check out my new Story "Chaos Theory" when I post it! I love you all! Now I have to go cry…**

**-Jordan**

Brooke Davis… Scott sat on the couch and watched as the snow fell outside the window. Christmas music was playing softly in the background, and she could hear Lucas, Allie and Chloë laugh as they tried to teach Rylan to say Merry Christmas… but the poor little guy, being only 1 and ½ couldn't come anywhere close. She watched in amazement, and wondered how she had managed to get so lucky. Christmas always made her think about these things. Growing up she had never really had a real Christmas. Of course there were always presents under the tree, just never a family to go with them. Just as Brooke got up to turn off the radio and join Lucas and her babies, "Merry Little Christmas" came on.

"_Brooke… what are we doing?" Lucas whined as Brooke drug him through the freezing cold downtown of Tree Hill, past The Café, the school and everything else… until they finally stopped at the ice skating rink. It was all lit up for Christmas, and Brooke looked so cute and happy standing there with her pink cheeks and shivering… Lucas didn't have the heart to tell her he hated ice-skating._

"_What does it look like Broody? Ice skating!"_

"_We're gonna kill ourselves"_

"_You said you'd do whatever I wanted" Brooke whispered excitedly. She loved ice skating, and the snow and just the cold in general. Christmas was the one time of year she could always count on to turn out Ok… it was like no matter what was happening in her life, or anyone else's… when Christmas came, none of it mattered until January._

"_I figured you take me somewhere I don't know… warm? With drinks"_

"_And miss watching you fall on your ass? Never…"_

"_Fine… but your going down with me" Lucas smiled pulling her out into the ice with him. This way maybe she could forget he wasn't wearing skates… and it gave him an excuse to hug her._

"_At least you'll cushion the fall… and keep me warm"_

"_You know what else we could do to stay warm right?"_

"_Yes… and we do that a lot, its Christmas Eve Luke, Please" Brooke begged. He hadn't seen her beg like that in a while. Especially when it involved something that had nothing to do with making out or sex. She seemed so sweet and innocent tonight, like a little kid excited about Christmas._

"_You just have to be so damn pretty don't you?" Lucas asked rolling her eyes at her._

"_Hints the nickname I guess"_

"_How does this get us to talk again?"_

"_Maybe we do too much serious talking you and I… tonight, its all fun" Brooke smiled…waiting for him to fall on his ass. At least that would be hilarious, what was ice skating without someone wiping out? And she sure as hell wasn't._

"_Ok…"_

"_Now kiss me"_

"_That I won't argue with… what's with you tonight?" Lucas asked after kissing her. _

"_Nothing… Its just this is our first Christmas together, like really together and I want to remember it… so one day when we're old, we can remember how much fun we had tonight… what songs playing right now"_

"_Merry Little Christmas"_

"_So for the rest of our lives, when we hear this song. No matter what we are doing… we can remember how happy we are right now, right?" Brooke asked hugging him to keep warm._

"_Right"_

And from then on… whenever she heard that song. She thought of that night. There for a while Brooke had found herself listening to it, even when it wasn't Christmas… just to make herself feel better about something. Before the 2nd verse of the song had even started Lucas had already made his way over to the couch to sit with her. It never failed.

"You actually remember" Brooke said, trying to sound shocked as Lucas wrapped his arms around her.

"Of course I do, that was the night I think I might have actually broken my butt bone"

"And you whined about it for a week… I remember"

"It hurt" Lucas laughed remembering that night… although usually he tried not too.

"Try having a baby sometime"

"We do this every year"

"It wouldn't be Christmas if we didn't… so how's Rylan coming with Merry Christmas?" Brooke asked changing the subject.

"Lets just be thankful we aren't Jewish and he doesn't have to say Happy Hanukah"

"Poor little guy…"

"My mom will be here with the food soon… she says she has a surprise for us" Lucas sighed. The look on his face didn't look good, then again why should it. Karen's surprises were never that great, and usually more trouble than they were worth.

"Maybe it's a pony!"

"Not you too…"

"What? I always wanted one and I never got one" Brooke giggled

"Allie and Chloë insist that they were so good this year, they're getting a pony"

"Well then we'll just have to get them one"

"Sure… in fact we'll get them each one" Lucas smiled. Brooke hadn't expected that… she'd been telling him for 3 months now they needed a horse and he hadn't budged a bit, now he was offering to buy 2.

"Really?"

"Yea… you want one too?"

"Yes!" Brooke said in a "Duh" tone.

"My Little Pony's aren't they called? Those little plastic things are great aren't they? A guy must have invented them to save all the rest of us from having to buy our wives and daughters pony's"

"You're mean… I guess it was a woman who invented the work "No" for sex huh?"

"Ouch…" Lucas laughed as Brooke hit him with a pillow.

"Burns doesn't it?"

"We're here!" Karen yelled from the side door, followed my Brandon carrying armfuls of food.

"Yaya!"

"Did you brings us a present?"

"Why would I do that?" Karen asked all 3 of her grandchildren with a dumb look on her face. They all, including Rylan seemed shocked.

"Cause its Christmas silly"

"Is it really? I totally forgot…"

"Then what's that?" Allie asked pointing to the plastic bags Karen was carrying.

"Sorry girls, too small to be a pony"

"What abouts a cow?" Chloë asked getting excited.

"A cow?"

"Then we can haves lots of milk"

"You know what's better than a cow?" Brooke asked getting up off the couch and walking over to the girls and Rylan so she could get on their level.

"What?"

"A pepsi machine…" Brooke whispered tickling all 3 of them until they squealed.

"Brooke… you've got to stop giving them caffeine… you're going to stunt their growth"

"They were drinking pepsi out of bottles at 1 and ½… the damage is already done"

"We wont be giving Brenna any Caffeine" Karen muttered under her breathe, purposely loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Is Breenna a cow?" Allie asked excitedly bouncing up and down with her sister.

"Brenna?"

"Andy…"

"Oh My God" Was all Brooke or Lucas could muster when Andy walked in, holding the hand of a little girl.

"Ever think about giving us heads up on these things?"

"How old is she?" Brooke asked waving to the little girl who looked terrified.

"6"

"Hi! I'm Brooke… and I'm going to totally corrupt you" Brooke smiled making the little girl laugh some.

"Hands off…"

"Whos dat?" Allie asked deciding to be shy and hide in Lucas's lap.

"Dat? You've been hanging with Skillz and Bevin way too much baby… that's Brenna"

"Ok… for our next surprise"

"More?" Brooke asked worried what the next one was. Karen was on a roll for once; leave it to her to probably ruin the whole thing.

"Karen did you buy out the adoption agency?"

"Hi Brooke"

"Or maybe just that place where they lock up lousy parents" Brooke sighed seeing what came through the door next. Her parents.

"Brooke… they came on their own free will"

"And you couldn't have told them I died or something?"

"Brooke" Lucas whispered taking her hand.

"Mommy who is that?"

"You have a beautiful family Brooke"

"Hey guys… what do you say we go shake the presents under the Christmas tree again?" Lucas asked deciding to get the kids out of the room before Brooke totally lost it.

"Can I shake the big one?" Allie begged getting excited.

"Sure"

"Come on mommy" Chloë said taking Brooke's hand

"I'll be there in a second baby"

"Brooke, its so good to see you"

"Don't…" Brooke sighed, trying not to get upset. After all it was Christmas and she refused to have it suck this year.

"Brooke"

"What do you want?"

"To see you, how you're doing. We know we've made mistakes Brooke, but are you going to punish us for the rest of our lives for it? I'm sure you've made mistakes… as do all parents" Brooke's mom whispered.

"I've never 'mistakenly' forgotten one of my children's birthdays… or 'mistakenly' told one of my daughters she was a brainless slut"

"Brooke… we never… at least until"

"Right… that started when I was 13, sorry" Brooke said in a sarcastic happy voice.

"Brooke"

"I'm not doing this again… Its Christmas and my children are waiting for their mother"

Brooke stormed into the other room where Lucas was laying on the floor with children piled on top of him… probably a wrestling match or something, she didn't even want to ask at this point. She was more interested in finding out how much Lucas had to do with this.

"Before you say anything, I had no idea" Lucas said as Brooke started to open her mouth. He knew exactly what she was going to say and he was going to stop her before she even started.

"You swear?"

"I'm not that mean, besides you know I don't like your parents"

"Why do they always do this? They can't choose some normal day, always some day special day the feel the need to ruin" Brooke sighed laying down on the floor next to Lucas, where she was tackled by all 3 children.

"Tickle us"

"Begging to be tickled? How did we let them get this desperate?"

"Ahhh" All 3 kids squealed as Brooke took turns tickling them

"You're not going to like me for saying this, but maybe you should just talk to them… once and for all. Brooke, I've watched you struggle and worry and feel so unsure about things since I've known you, just because of them. Maybe its time you hey some closure"

"Closure?"

"At least prove to them that they didn't totally ruin your life, if they're as mean as you say they are then that will piss them off, and if they're not… maybe it will help you both" Lucas said trying not to get her too upset, especially since she was having so much fun tickling Allie, Chloë and Rylan.

"Do I have to do it tonight?"

"I think tonight's perfect…"

"Will you come with me?" Brooke finally asked giving up arguing. He was always right when it came to this stuff and she hated it. Maybe if she just agreed and didn't mention it again he'd forget.

"Of course"

"Can we open presents now mommy?" Chloë begged handing Brooke a box

"Ok… here's the deal my little minions, you can each open 2"

"2? Why not 1"

"Because every parent says you can open 1… and I think that ruins the fun, they can open 2" Brooke smiled handing them each 2 presents. It wasn't like 2 was going to mess up anything… she had gone kinda crazy this year when it came to Christmas shopping and had bought way too much.

"If you say so"

"Rylan… don't eat the paper, come here" Brooke laughed pulling Rylan away from his present.

"Is his present paper?"

"A Barbie!" Allie squealed hugging Brooke

"Because you 2 were definitely deprived when it came to Barbie's" Lucas laughed shaking his head at how excited they got at the site of Barbies, Barbies he was going to end up dressing and undressing 100 times for Allie and Chloë while they played.

"I got one too!"

"Wow… that makes what? 200?"

"Luke…stop picking on them" Brooke handing him Rylan who was still trying to eat the paper.

"Are you guys going to come and eat or what?"

The dining room table was full of everything from Turkey, and ham… to Chicken salad and Macaroni. Karen had definitely gone all out to please everyone's tastes. Not that she didn't have a lot of people to please… between Brooke, Lucas and their 3… and Karen, Andy and their 2, Keith and Jules with their boys, Peyton and Jake with Jenny and Anna, Haley and Nathan with James, Whitey, Deb, and Brooke's parents, it was a pretty crowded table.

"So… have these youngins been good this year?" Whitey asked after everyone was pretty much finished eating. So far everything had been calm… other than a few remarks made my Brooke's mother of course.

"Of course they have…" Brooke smiled winking at Allie and Chloë who were trying to build houses with their food.

"Speak for your own… James tried to shave yesterday"

"Anna ate baby powder, and Jenny tried to pierce her own ears"

"I was asking Karen about you youngins" Whitey laughed, making everyone else laugh.

"Well lets see, Peyton locked Anna in the car my accident… with the keys, Jake forgot Jenny from school 3 times, Haley and Nathan let the Christmas Tree fall on James, and Brooke and Lucas got locked out of the house Naked… twice"

"Sounds about right"

"I lockded the door" Allie giggled crawling into Lucas's lap

"We remember Allie… believe me"

"I helped her" Chloë added feeling left out

"How old are they now Brooke?"

"This many" Allie said holding up 3 fingers

"3?"

"Almost this many"

"Rylan is 1" Chloë said pointing to her little brother.

"Are either of your names Brooke?"

"No silly! I'm Chloë"

"And who was my question too?" Brooke's dad asked sternly.

"I don't like you" Allie whispered glaring at the man

"Me either siser"

"Um… whose finished and ready to go in the den and play?" Peyton asked knowing better than anyone now bad things could get with Brooke and her parents… and considering the way Brooke's dad had just spoken to her children, Peyton had a feeling things were getting ready to get ugly.

"Those are some well mannered girls Brooke" Brooke's mom laughed sarcastically.

"They're 3" Brooke finally said gritting her teeth.

"At 3 you knew when a question was directed towards you"

"At 3 I was too scared to open my mouth to say anything…Lucas, take them in the other room"

"Nowa" Rylan cried not wanting to leave Brooke's lap

"I'll be there in a minute baby… go with daddy"

"Your kids don't like us" Brooke's dad laughed once everyone was gone, like it was funny.

"They're smart kids"

"Don't treat us like that Brooke! We came to be a part of your life"

"No… you came to invest, you came because you found out the dealership was doing better than Dan's and wanted to invest… or because Karen was actually in my kids lives, and the thought of someone like her beating you… it drives you crazy. You ignored me for the better part of my life, and I actually used to feel sorry for myself because of it…Do you know what I went through after I had my girls? Just because I was terrified of becoming you, but I guess now that I think about it I'm lucky. You know why? Because I will never have to worry about comparing myself as a parent to either of you" Brooke said trying to keep her voice down.

"How's that?"

"Because I have nothing to compare it too. You can go now"

"Go?" Brooke's dad asked actually looking confused. Brooke couldn't believe this.

"I don't want you here, Lucas doesn't want you here… my children don't want you here"

"You think we want to be here?"

"No… if I did I wouldn't be telling you to get out… but we both know you don't want to be here… so please just do what you've been doing my whole life, and leave me alone… leave my children alone, and my husband" Brooke whispered opening the door for them.

"If we leave now… you're not our daughter anymore"

"Maybe that's the closure I need"

In the living room all the kids were playing and laughing, expect Allie and Chloë who were waiting patiently by the door for Brooke to come in. Seeing them standing there like that when she walked in was enough to break her heart. But made her feel so good at the same time.

"My girls" Brooke smiled hugging them both

"My mommy"

"Why aren't you playing?"

"We are waiting fors you" Chloë said handing her one of the Christmas poppers Whitey had brought.

"I love you guys"

"Mommy… we're girls" Allie laughed

"Come here…" Brooke sighed rolling her eyes at her girls and hugging them

"Are you sad?"

"Nope… why would I be sad?"

"Cause your mommy lefted" Chloë whispered hugging Brooke again.

"And your daddy"

"Yea… I guess they just didn't love me as much as daddy and I love our babies"

"Is that a lot?" Allie asked patting Brooke's cheek to comfort her.

"Soooooo much, now lets go play? Ok?"

"We love you too mommy"

"I know…" Brooke smiled kissing both her girls, before leading them back into the living room with everyone else.

"Nowa" Rylan giggled as Lucas tickled him.

"Yes dude"

"Nowa"

"What are you 2 arguing over? And Lucas better question, why are you arguing with our 1 year old?" Brooke asked sitting down beside Lucas.

"So we couldn't get Merry Christmas… but we got this, come on man… say it for mommy"

"Nowa"

"Please?" Lucas asked, pretty much begging at this point.

"Ho ho ho"

"That is the cutest thing ever! Rylan… come here!" Brooke giggled hugging her baby boy.

"Oh wait… 3 ho's I get it"

"Ha Peyton… you're funny"

"So…" Lucas sighed putting his arm around her. He didn't want to ask… just incase it really hadn't gone well, but he figured if it wasn't but so bad, she'd tell him.

"Closure hurts, but at least I wont ever have to deal with it again"

"I'm sorry babe…"

"I'm not" Brooke smiled leaning back onto his chest.

"Alright, we're gone… see everyone tomorrow?"

"Us too…"

"Bye guys" Brooke waved and watched as everyone left. Finally…

"You girls have to get to bed…" Lucas said once everyone was gone.

"Why?"

"Or Santa wont come"

"Daddy… he already came silly" Chloë laughed pointing to the Christmas tree with Presents scattered from one end of the room to the other

"I knew we shouldn't have put the presents under the Tree yet"

"Luke… those are just the presents from us, the Santa presents are still in our closet"

"How much money did you spend?" Lucas asked taking another look at the presents.

"Who wants to give daddy his present?"

"Way to change the subject…"

"I do!" Allie said climbing into Lucas's lap

"At least let us give you ours first"

"Fine…"

"Rylan what is it?" Brooke whispered while Lucas and the girls went to get her present.

"Duck"

"A duck?"

"Or a cow" Chloë laughed running back into the room with a bag.

"Uh huh…woah… way too light to be a cow"

"Open it mommy"

"Its paper…Oh My God" Brooke gasped once she actually opened the paper. Leave it to Lucas to come up with the most unique but awesome present ever! She looked the paper over back and forth to make sure she was understanding what she was seeing.

"Blue" Rylan pointed to the paper.

"I think it's more of a present for the kids… this way they don't have to be so squished in the back seat together"

"It's a convertible… Lucas this looks just like my bug… I loved that car" Brooke whispered still not able to find the exact words.

"I know…"

"And it has 7 seats! How?"

"I've got some friends…" Lucas smiled kissing her. He was glad she liked it, because the strings he had to pull to have a 7 seater convertible punch buggy made, weren't easy to find.

"I love your friends! Thank you…"

"Give daddy his"

"Ok… here" Brooke said handing him her present.

"A Dvd? Brooke this better not be porn"

"Far from I'm afraid" Brooke sighed putting the DVD into the player. She had friends too. The Song "The Sun" By Maroon 5 started playing as soon as she hit play. It was Lucas's favorite song… so it fit perfectly. Besides? What was better than a DVD about them? Other than a car of course…

"_**After school  
Walking home  
Fresh dirt under my fingernails  
And I can smell hot asphalt  
Cars screech to a halt to let me pass  
And I cannot remember  
What life was like through photographs  
Trying to recreate images life gives us from our past  
And sometimes it's a sad song"**_

"_No! I told you go screw yourself Lucas!"_

"_Brooke! I'm not playing this game"_

"_Uh huh… is that what you told Rachel?"_

"_I'm sure Chris heard the same thing…"_

'_Nice… bring him into this"_

"_Peyton… Turn the Camera off!"_

"_**But I cannot forget  
Refuse to regret  
So glad I met you  
Take my breath away  
Make everyday  
Worth all of the pain that I have  
Gone through  
And mama I've been cryin'  
Cause things ain't how they used to be  
She said the battles almost won  
And we're only several miles from the sun"**_

"_This is baby Allie…and there's baby Chloë. This is their first day home and everyone's so excited… especially the proud parents who are over there…"_

"_You're going down Scott"_

"_We'll see about that Davis-Scott"_

"_Spraying each other with whipped cream…could you 2 at least behave for Allie and Chloë's video… here come say something to them"_

"_Allie, Chloë… I'm going to give you some very important advice right now…something to remember the rest of your lives… If you ever get caught up in a whipped cream battle, wear goggles"_

"_Nice Brooke, Lucas anything important you would like to say to the video"_

"_Goggles are good…but they wont help you if you do this"_

"_Lucas! That's cold! Ah! Down the shirt is cheating! So is ice! Your so dead"_

"_When social services takes you away one day girls, this is why"_

"_**Moving on down the street  
I see people I won't ever meet  
Think of her, take a breath  
Feel the beat in the rhythm of my steps  
And sometimes it's a sad song"**_

"_I Brooke, take the Lucas… to be my Husband"_

"_I Lucas, take the Brooke… to be my wife"_

"**_But I cannot forget  
Refuse to regret  
So glad I met you  
Take my breath away  
Make everyday  
Worth all of the pain that I have  
Gone through  
And mama I've been cryin'  
Cause things ain't how they used to be  
She said the battles almost won  
And we're only several miles from the sun"_**

"_There are the men of the family…pimpin in the Lexus, because today is the day when Dan Scott Motors officially goes down..."_

"_I wanna pimp mommy"_

"_Why are we pimping?"_

"_Because today its Daddy's dealership, and his is gonna kick Dan's ass"_

"_Oh… Hi daddy"_

"_Lucas! Watch out for that… pole"_

"**_The rhythm of her conversation  
The perfection of her creation  
The sex she slipped into my coffee  
The way she felt when she first saw me  
Hate to love and love to hate her  
Like a broken record player  
Back and forth and here and gone  
And on and on and on and on"_**

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife… you may kiss the bride"_


End file.
